


Cigarettes and Ash

by HideawayB3



Series: Ashes and Dust [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 245,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. Based in New York where Emma has gotten a job at the only female owned Gentlemen's club in NY, However she sees this mysterious woman frequent the club and doesn't learn until her curiosity gets the better of her that this woman is her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Colour game

One Week. ONE WEEK was all it took for the blonde's curiosty to peak and get the better of her, but... she just had to know

 

\-----

 

 

"Hey Rubes,"

"Yeah Em," the brunette responded as she picked a small eyelash from her cheek. The blonde had been applying body butter with a cluster fuck of glitter to her legs and arms.

"Did you notice the woman who has been coming here for a week now,"

"Em, _you've_ only been working here for a week now. What's your point," the brunette asked as she spun around in her chair to face her friend.

"Well it's A Gentlemen's club and she's legit the only female who comes in here everyday besides the bartenders and us."

"That's because she owns the place," a tiny voice spoke up.

"Hey Eva, good, you're here, I was beginning to worry," Ruby said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed to find a sitter for Jayce. I-,"

"-Woah, hey we were just talking about the mysterious female who comes in everyday," Emma interrupted. Ruby giggled as Eva sighed.

"Jeez Em, she doesn't come everyday. She actually only started coming after you started working here,"

"Why wait til I join,"

"I dunno, fresh meat maybe," Eva said.

"Definitely fresh meat," Ruby laughed as she turned back to the mirror.

"So she isn't a member," Emma quirked a brow.

"Oh no she is," Ruby interrupted,

"But everything she gets is free of charge," Eva finished.

"Why is that," the blonde asked as she reached for her bunny ears.

"Were you even listening. She _Owns_ the place," Eva belted. She made her way over to the velvet curtains to change into her one piece, penguin Swimsuit and bunny tail.

"Seriously," Emma asked.

"Yeah... seriously," Ruby answered.

"Didn't you do any research on this place at all before you applied and got the job,"

"No-no..I-I.. I just needed a job really. You're the one who got me the interview you know. Some Friend you are not telling me this place was owned by a woman,"

"Em... United Anthem is the _Only_ female owned Gentlemen's Club for miles. Just because there's blind auditions doesn't mean anything. You think all the male owned ones don't have their own women second in command who make the final decisions for them verifying whether or not you're capable of being one of the bunny girls. They don't fuck around,"

"I'm aware of that now" the blonde groused.

"Why do you think no one goes near her? She prefers not to touch her workers. She won't touch us and if you try she will turn you down. She prefers not to be like the men who come here." Emma's face contorted into a grimace.

"That's a bit contradictory. Why have a club that demoralizes women if you have so much respect for the female anatomy,"

"Why work to a place that does just that if all you're so adamant about women's rights and then complain,"

"Touche," Emma conceded.

"I heard she's pretty tough anyway, that's why her assistant does all the blind auditions," Mary Margaret, a mousey woman said as she stood from behind the racks. How the woman got _that_ kind of Job was still lost on Emma.

"Has anyone seen if David is out there yet?" Emma mad a face,

"David.. who's he,"

"MM's Sugar Daddy," Ruby said with a cheeky grin as she leaned back with a giggle. She attempted to apply her lipstick. The little brunette paled on sight.

"He's some rich young guy who only comes here for MM. He will tell you that flat out!"

"Why,"

"Dunno, ask his Mistress over there,"

 

 

\------------

 

 

"Girls, five minutes til it's curtains up," Jefferson, a man with a beautifully chiseled jawbone said as he shifted his headset and smiled at the women. They all nodded at him and watched as he left. Ruby, Eva, MM and a few other girls Emma didn't even bother to try to get to know were walking out and Ruby audibly heard Emma mutter,

"Shit!" She turned back and walked over to her friend,

"You okay, what happened,"

"Yeah-yeah fine. Stupid tail fell off. I can't go out there without this,"

"I know," Ruby sighed. Emma looked up and sighed as well

"You guys go, I'll figure it out. I'll look for some fabric glue or something," the blonde muttered. Eva made her way over and put her hand on the blonde's shoulders.

"You sure, Love,"

"Yeah of course. Go or you'll be late,"

"We're more worried that you'd be late. Maybe she won't mind if you went without your tail." Eva attempted. Emma looked her dead in the eyes,

"I've been working here for a week, are you trying to get me fired,"

"No, I'm just saying. It's a tail. She probably won't notice at all." Emma shrugged.

"Maybe... but you guys go. I'll be out in a bit,"

"Kay, but don't be late,"

"Yeah.. sure," she responded before hissing when she realised that there literally wasn't anything present to either glue or staple that damn pom pom back on. She began to toss the place, looking for something..ANYTHING that could help her put it back on. Then there was a voice that rang out.

"Need some help Dear?"

Emma jolted and spun around.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

At a loss for words, Emma just gaped as the brunette clad in a tailored pantsuit, jacket draped over her shoulders and a slightly offsetting coloured yet fitted vest, continued to smile.

"My-my you were much more talkative before. Do I intimidate you _Miss_ Swan?" _God the way she says my name!_

Emma continued to gape, now taking notice of the shoulder blade length ,dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her smile was endearing and intimidating. Her Stance was... predatory? Carnal? but controlled. Emma didn't notice the brunette's fading emotions as a slight bit of worry crossed her face. She snapped her fingers, jarring the blonde from her racing thoughts.

"Miss Swan,"

"You're the owner," was all Emma could manage. An unimpressed eyebrow rose,

"Yes dear what else is new," she sassed. Emma gulped,

"You're," gulp,"the ..owner," she said rather stifled. Regina was now a little bit irritated.

"Yes Miss Swan, we've established this mere seconds ago. Anything else," Regina asked taking a step forward. Emma instinctively took a step back, for whatever reason, knocking over bottles of lotion etc. as she went along.

"My, someone's jittery aren't we,"

"I-I.. sorry," Emma choked out pathetically.

"Whatever for,"

"For umm...," she breathed, but her next flow of words were both high in pitch and strained."I'm late, so I gotta go," she began to walk and attempt to push her way past Regina, but was stopped when soft fingers wrapped around her arms, causing her to halt instantly. Emma froze.

"Miss Swan, correct me If I'm wrong, but weren't you planning on putting this-," Regina began as she picked up the discarded tail, "-back on?" Emma gulped then nodded. " Well then let me be of assistance, even If I am a contradictory in your mind," Regina said with a smile before heading over to open a few of the drawers and pluck the fabric glue from it. She walked back over to Emma who gaped.. once again, with a devilish smile.

"You-heard th-,"

"Yes dear, you neglect that I have eyes everywhere Miss Swan. Tax dollars seemingly hard at work, though a bit too hard," she ended as she held up a flat hand, revealing the tail which Emma, who was obviously embarassed now, took from her.

Emma looked away as Regina went back over to the table, a very short distance obviously and leaned against the frame. She held out the bottle for the blonde,

"This should help, though I don't know how long it will take to dry. It's always here in cases such as this." The blonde nodded, still too embarassed to talk.

"Actually, I may have something better, just a moment." _Yeah a moment to crawl into a hole and die? Sure!_ Out of her pocket book, Regina pulled out a tube of Krazy glue.

"I suggest you allow help or you'll either end up burning a hole in your outfit, skin, or both," Regina started before she commanded that Emma, "Turn around." The sweet, concerned and caring voice was gone, the dominatrix was back, or maybe it never left. Could just be Emma's imagination. Emma didn't know, but she damn sure complied. Regina uncapped the tube and punctured a new hole in the tip. Regina slid her left index finger beneath the spandex one piece and trailed her finger up and down as she gathered the fabric closer to Emma's ass crack before pinching the fabric and bunching it. Emma gulped and silently cheered for wearing underwear, though she was more than positive, Star Wars was not for those kinds of nights. Regina raised and interested brow.

"Fan are we," the brunette teased and if she could see Emma's clearly beet red face, she'd know the usually outspoken blonde had no words. Regina dropped a bit on the fabric then requested the pom pom tail before applying a bit to it and applying it directly to the centre, just above the blonde's butt. Gently she trailed her fingers again along the fabric, this time to straighten it out. Regina backed away,

"Yes Miss Swan I do respect the female anatomy, and I often if not most or all times will refuse my workers because they are that. Working women. As an owner, I have an example to set and this is not just another seedy place disguised as Gentlemen's Club. My father raised me better than that." _Father?_

"Father," the blonde found herself saying before it even registered in her mind. Regina pursed her lips.

"Yes My Father. Mother died shortly after I was born,"

"I'm So-,"

"-It's fine," Regina lightly snapped before calming instantly and shifting to fix her vest that needed no fixing at all. "It's fine," she said more calmly this time and made a move to leave, only this time, Emma was the one to stop her with a light arm grip.

"Hang out with me when I'm done here," Emma offered weakly.

"Miss Swan I thought I made it clear that I do not touch my workers and we do not "hang" either,"

" _If I_ rememer, you distinctly mentioned that it's when they're working and you never said anything about after hours, and If I'm correct you already did touch me to replace my tail," Regina made a motion to deflect but Emma continued, "AND what makes you think You'll be touching me where I'm taking you," the blonde defended. Regina looked at the blonde as if to say. _You already had this planned?but_ the brunette sighed nonetheless.

"No I suppose not. And where, if you don't mind me asking, are you taking me," Regina raised a brow.

"It's not Five star but it's not seedy either,"

"I'll be the judge of that,"

"So that _IS_ a yes," Emma grinned, obviously much more relaxed than before.

"I never agreed Miss Swan,"

"You never disagreed either, Miss Mills,"

"And you're aware I'm not married how,"

"No ring on your finger and you didn't turn down my offer,"

"That's because you answered for me when I never accepted it,"

"Still.. No ring," Emma pointed out with her chin.

"Alright then Miss Swan, I accept your offer,"

"Great. Just me and you then,"

"Mhm," Regina hummed. "Miss Swan," Regina called.

Emma looked over, "You're late," the brunette smiled as she tapped her watch. Emma smiled back and hurried out to the crowd, not that anyone other than the usual highrollers came in anyway. Everyone who walked through those dors were big shots and the list was pretty dense. Sure enough the regulars were out there once again to no one's surprise. Mr. Gold, who'd taken an immediate liking to the redhead, Belle, "David", Sidney Glass and a few others. Some Doctor who goes by Whale, One named Hopper and some Princeton baby born with two silver spoons in his mouth, Killian Jones. That houndog was definitely pining after her every chance he got. Emma maneuvered her way through the crowd and attempted to deal with the least creepy of all and found Mr. Cassidy seated at the bar, ordering another shot of whiskey. She changed her mindset to game mode and zeroed out.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

"You like her already and you've seen her for what a total of twenty four hours since she started.. maybe," Jeffereson said teasingly to the brunette who'd been standing in the dressing room long after the blonde left. She'd been capping off the glue when she turned to meet the shorter man fixing his headseat once again.

"Am I that obvious, and why do you have that thing, this is a Gentlemen's Club, not a JULIARD seasonal performance," she smirked as she looked at him and pointed the glue stick towards his headpiece.

"Stop deflecting... and yes, Very much so," Jefferson rolled his eyes, " though she's probably gonna be heartbroken when you announce you're closing this place down at the end of the year,"

"And why do you think that," Regina queried.

"Well she just got the job, you're closing this place in a few months or probably sooner," Jefferson announced. Regina sighed, she'd guessed as much would probably happen and become reality but that wasn't all she had a part of the plan, she just needed to time it right and everything would work out perfectly.

"Jeff," she sighed, " this place was built off of a bet. I'd have never opnened it if Kat hadn't bet me on it in the first place. Besides I honestly don't like it. I've had five good years with no excitement from this place. I plan on informing the ladies this coming week. Prepare for that," she said as she began to leave the dressing room.

"You know you've got too much heart," Jefferson smiled even though he knew his friend could not see him.

"Apparently not enough If I don't plan to keep this place open," she said as she began to leave again.

"That's just it," he interrupted, stopping her yet again.

"You respect women too much to keep it open," he said before turning, "you should be proud,"

"Of what,"

"Staying true to morals," and Regina scoffed.

"I hardly believed I stayed true to morals. Besides, she's right. She called me hypocrite and I am one,"

"Yes but she also didn't know you from a can of paint," Jefferson defended.

"No matter how you twist it Jeff, she's right. It is a contradiction,"

"So says the woman who also works here but is clearly a quiet feminist. i.e Miss Swan... Just stay true to you. Papa Mills always is proud of you and you know him. He's only for good business," Jefferson managed to joke at the end. Regina smiled at the man,

"Go home to Grace, Jeff. Mina is locking up tonight anyway and I'll be here until it closes,"

"Nadia has Grace for the week... court ordered," he sighed heavily as his eyes slid shut before shaking his head. He ran slender fingers over his right eyelid and through his hair before he shook it off. " I get to see her this weekend. All of this happened because I didn't take my medication for a few days, just a few days. This is like I am Sam, except I know for a fact I won't get Nadia to ever change her mind about this agreement nor will she ever see me as anything but an unhinged father to our daughter but you know. That's life," Jefferson found himself rattling on and on before he realized Regina's eyes were filled with sympathy. "Don't" He managed a dry laugh, "It's okay. Bound to happen. I'm okay I promise, you go and stare at that new love interest of yours and I'll hang back, get some work done and call it in," he promised not even allowing Regina to argue with him. She smiled solemnly and left the dressing room.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

It was nearly 2 am which was when Emma's shift usually ended and the blonde had noticed in particular that a certain brunette had been M.I.A for literally the entire time and she guessed that was why Killian thought it wise to break the touch no touch rule. Fine line considering the women did sit on the men's laps and tend to them basically like a live in maid but it was more than that, they performed a little, were tipped heavily, slept with no one because it ain't a brothel, gussied them up and stroked their egos. It was simple it was quick and most if not all times less than degrading if the men didn't think that slapping their asses was some privilege. So maybe the brunette was just held up in her office the blonde thought.

"EM!" Ruby shouted for God knows which time as Emma was so lost in thought during changing out of that restraining one piece with black thigh high stockings and red suede pumps that they were all required to wear.

"huh-," she managed just barely.

"I asked if you need a ride tonight,"

"No.. I'll. Get a taxi or something," she smiled thinly.

"You sure because I'm giving Eva a ride tonight and MM is going off with Sugar Daddy David," she laughed. The mousey woman was no where in sight, but Emma was sure that her face would probably be crimson right now.

"Positive, go ahead,"

"Suit yourself," Ruby shrugged.

"Later Ems,"

"Bye Guys."

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

About ten minutes later there was a knock to the office door.

"Enter," came the smooth and sultry voice.

"Miss Mills,"

"Miss Swan," Regina mimicked.

"Ready to go," she asked as she looked around the office. It didn't seem like Regina's style, then again, Regina didn't seem like she was a one note woman to begin with. The Club for example was attest to that. No one suspects a female who dresses in power suits and looks like she's running for congress or presidency and seems to have that much envied friction of perfectly perky breasts consistently about the bust the seems of her shirts, to own a Gentlemen's Club. Regina grunted and Emma finally took in notice that the woman was nursing a headache.

"Hey are you okay,"

"Quite alright dear," she managed before hissing loudly.

" _You_ are NOT fine. Just sit still," Emma began.

"And where would you expect me to go dear," Regina sassed. Emma shot her a playful glare that made Regina shake her head before heading to the water cooler and getting Regina a glass full of water and a dissolvable pill.

"Drink," she commanded.

"I'm not a dog Miss Swan," Regina grumped. The blonde smirked and folded her arms as she stood next to the brunette.

"No but I can already tell you're stubborn,so I'll have to use the same force you used with me earlier." Regina rolled her eyes. They were slightly redrimmed but not noticeble enough to make one wonder.

"And what kind of force was that dear,"

" German Dictator,"the blonde snorted. Regina looked up at the blonde with a screwed expression.

"You better hope for your sake you were not just comparing me to Hitler. A man who need I remind you wasn't even German,"

"Woah! Okay fine then, how about the queen, she's a monarch,"

"You just called me old," she growled.

"What about Obama, he's a democrat. Still rules with an iron fist,"

"I'm not Black or Hawaiian Miss Swan. I'm not married to Michelle and I don't have daughters named Sasha and Malia. Try again,"

"Tony Abbott,"

"He's a pretentious asshole," Regina shot out defensively before hissing in pain, for which Emma threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, fine. You're just... you. Now will you please just drink it so I can call you a taxi to come get you-,"

"No!" Regina shook her head. " I prefer to not make my headache worse by climbing into a tiny caution metal death trap, and allowing it to drive me home. I can drive," The petite brunette complained.

"Well it's a good thing I don't have my car," Emma muttered none too loudly but wasn't aware that Regina heard her.

"And why is that, Miss Swan," Regina asked as she rubbed her temples.

"You heard that,"

"Yes dear, my hearing's nearly perfect,"

"Wow. Impressive,"

"Yes thank you- now why is that a good thing,"

"Oh. Well because It's uh, tiny and yellow and can easily pass for a caution death trap," the blonde laughed. Regina raised a brow.

"Plus I stole it," Emma said seriously before she lost it laughing.

"Please tell me you are genuinely joking,"

"No I actually did steal it,"

"That's-,"

"Wrong I know,"

"I was going to say daring," Regina corrected.

"And I don't intend to go home," she said. " You asked me to "hang"out, so let's.. hang. I do not take promises lightly Miss Swan," Regina said with authority as she rose from her seat and gathered her things.

"But your head and I didn't Promise-,"

"Come along Miss Swan. Time is ticking and I'm rather bored with hanging out already. If this is your version of a good time I don't think there's another chance you'll be able to convince me." Emma laughed and followed behind in a small jogging fashion.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Everyone had long since left so Regina locked up the Club and Emma followed behind until they came upon the woman's car. Regina tossed her keys over her shoulder and said,

"Drive." The blonde squeaked as she stopped and fumbled not to drop them before staring wide eyed at the BMW insignia.

"You're letting me drive your car," Emma looked up with a unsure eyebrow raised. Regina kept walking towards her car, Jacket thrown over her shoulder and a sway to her hips.

"Well you've made me aware that you do not have your car with you and I've made it perfectly clear, I am not getting into a taxi. Besides... I've got a headache," Regina recited.

"You don't seem it," Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. Regina smirked.

"Miss Swan. Tick Tock, time is of the essence dear. Tomorrow is already here and I'd like to see what you have up your sleeve." Emma nodded. They both got in the car and Emma began to drive.

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

 

A few minutes in and Regina had already asked if Emma, knew where she was going, where she was taking Regina and if she realized that Regina was bored still. Emma responded at one point calling her a petulant child for which Regina took in stride, immediately laughing and explaining that she's always been that way. She doesn't shut off and neither does her mind. So instead of letting the woman suffer Emma made up a game. A colour game,

"Colour game? Miss Swan you are aware that I'm not five right,"

"Not that kind of game.Not ISpy- although-,"

"No Miss Swan... What is this colour game?" Emma smirked before sneaking a peak at the woman as she continued to drive. The blonde shut off the A/C and turned the windows down as the cool dusk air drifted into the car.

"Okay so the game goes like this. You know how colours represent emotions.. like mood rings," Regina nodded. " okay well the aim is that if we're passing a place or a thing or a person.. anything really, one of us calls out the colour, whoever's turn it is and based on that colour we both have to confess something about ourselves. So how purple represents a sense of not necessarily dominance but control or royalty. Red is power and love, blue is dark emotions, like sad ones, aqua is tranquility, green is I guess nature or nurture. Yellow. Happy obviously, and so on. Got it?" Regina nodded again after weighing the game in her head. Emma nodded back,

"Okay then you first," she prompted the brunette. Regina looked around as they drove when her eyes settled on a yellow bunch of daffodils as they drove past a flower shop,

"Yellow," she smiled. Emma nodded,

"Okay, yellow... happiest moment I can remember was when I'd learned how to skate.. ice skate of course,"

"You ice skate," Regina asked amused as Emma turned a corner. The blonde shurgged,

"Only as a hobby," she said. Regina nodded this time. " okay, your go,"

"Happiest moment," Regina began. Her eyes lit up," Daddy used to take me with him when he went to work and he'd let me sit behind his desk and teach me how the stock market worked. I helped him make decisions on the aluminum investment,"

"Oh wow... smart much,"

"It was because of him," she said just as the blonde was turning another corner.

"Purple," Emma said.

"What,"

"Purple,"Emma said again.

"Mm. My Father gave me my mother's old jewelrey box. It was my grandmother's and her mothers and it .. it isn't just a plain box. It's actually Victorian. It will shatter if it's dropped. Pictures of all the women of our family are in that box." Silence fell for a moment.

"I don't have anything of value,"

" Nothing," Regina questioned and Emma shook her head.

"Unless you count my bug.. no,"

"How about dark purple," Regina suggested.

"Something emotional," Emma made a face and Regina nodded.

"I was a foster child," Emma shrugged as she kept driving. Regina made a motion to answer but Emma beat her to it. " Only for a few years. By the third foster home who actually wanted to keep me.. they kept me. Have been my parents since that. Turns out my actual parents left me on the side of a highway, outside of the state of Boston so some kid apparently found me, took care of me as long as possible and finally just dropped me off with social services. The only record they had of me was my birth certificate and obviously that wasn't signed. I only had a first name and my baby blanket with my name embroidered on it... Anyway-I wanted to pursue something out here in New York and I told them no matter how much I asked or pleaded for anything financial they had to remind me to stand on my own two feet... so they agreed, reluctantly of course but they did and they call, we talk, they worry, I tell them I'm fine so it's all good." Silence fell again, but Emma pulled up to a little shop that was still opened and parked the car before killing the engine.

"I'm barren.. Infertile. Honestly there's no way to make it sound less sad. I can't have children," Regina found herself admitting. She spaced after the words left her mouth and Emma took notice so she let her space before coming to. The brunette looked over at the blonde who smiled at her,

"Hi,"

"..Hi," Regina smiled back. she shifted in her seat.

"Why," she heard Emma ask her and immediately she knew the question.

"Family History. Years of complicated pregnancies in the family, both sides but my mother's was apparently worse. She had a twin who was a still birth. My grandmother had sisters who died before their teen years, my great grandmother had ovarian cancer but she'd managed to freeze her eggs so she got a sperm donor. My mother was told not to get pregnant and by accident she did with my father. They were married obviously and she refused to kill me so she carried me nearly full term. I was born premature by eight weeks, lungs were underdeveloped, so on so forth and she died.. minutes after giving birth, holding me and saying goodbye.... My father said it was the happiest he had seen her in all their years together. All she ever wanted was me. All she ever wanted to do was see me before she left. And... she did, but I killed her. I was the reason she died. I-," Regina's breath hitched as she suddenly realized she was crying. Roughly she wiped at her eyes as she sat in the passenger seat and wiped the remnants of her tears away. Emma knew they weren't on that level where they hugged as friends even if they just shared two very deep things between them. That didn't mean anything honestly. A connection is what would allow them to bridge the gap and become friends. Right now they were getting to know one another. She opted to rub Regina's back which didn't go awry so she silently cheered there before saying,

"I'm starting to hate the colour game," which made Regina laugh almost bitterly, but she laughed nonetheless.

"As am I dear,"

"You know we're practically the same age right and you talk to me as if I'm your granddaughter,"

"Miss Swan, how old do you assume I am," Regina raised a brow.

"27- 28,"

"I'm 31 dear,"

"That's still really close. Anyway, let's go in, we need to get something to eat," Emma said as she climbed out the car. Regina having now taken notice of the cute little hole in the wall climbed out her car seat and walked through the door the blonde held open. She wondered what they would get in there.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Emma pulled up and killed the ignition once again.

"Come on we gotta get out and walk a bit if we're gonna make it to where I want to take you,"

"Seems more like a scavenger hunt to me," Regina sassed.

"Is the princess afraid to ruin her shoes," Emma teased before she noticed Regina had changed into a pair of comfotable yet still obviously public ready sandals, taken her jacket off and tossed it in the back, untucked her cotton v-neck she wore beneath her vest and unbottoned said vest . She tied her hair up into a high pony and smirked at Emma.

"The _princess_ as you put it dear, grew up on an island. Now come along before you catch flies Miss Swan," Regina laughed as she walked forward. Emma stumbled for a minute before she caught her bearings and went onward.

They'd walked for some time until Regina could see plain as day that was obviously approaching considering the time was around four o'clock anyway, the docks. The smell of fresh salt water air and a light yet cool breeze blew and whistled as it whipped through flags and either old rusted pipes or just slipped it's way between cracks. They walked the boardwalk planks and found themselves in the centre before they sat. Regina on the actual bench and Emma on the bench head. They sat in comfortable silence as they both chewed on the warm dough of their pretzels, Regina opting to go without the canned cheese monstrosity and a hot tea to wash it down. Emma obviously opting to go for the cheese and a beer to wash hers down. Oh opposites how do they attract?

"Red," Regina said which confused Emma for a minute until she caught on.

"You're still playing,"

"You never indicated that we had stopped,"

"I know but," she started but shook it off. " Nevermind... so red huh.. biggest fight. Dunno. I guess my ex.. She and I - God I don't even remember what happened. I think she was jealous of other girls and me.. I'm not saying it to toot my own horn but I know she was jealous of every girl I talked to she was insecure and no matter how many times she went through my phone or checked my mail or eavesdropped on my conversations and has never found anything on me for some reason she's convinced I've done something. I know part of it was low self esteem but she was beautiful I kid you not and..." Regina listened as Emma rambled on and on and on not really answering the question as they both ate their pretzels. she continued to intently watch and observe the blonde clad in tight dark wash jeans a white v neck and black zip hoodie with a pair of aqua Vans on. When Emma realized Regina looking her over she stopped.

"You weren't listening," she laughed and Regina blushed.

"I was, but you do realize you never answered the question,"

"I didn't" Emma made a face and Regina shook her head no. Emma laughed nervously before scratching the back of her head.

"I honestly don't remember what it was over, but it started stupid, ended with her leaving me with this," Emma said before pulling up the sleeve of her hoodie. Regina's eyes widened.

"She cut you.. near your wrist," Regina gasped as she looked the mark over. It was still noticeable which meant it must've been deep. Emma shrugged and shuffled the sleeve back down her arm.

"Yeah. She's got poor aim. Aimed for my face, missed and knicked my arm,"

"That's hardly a knick Miss Swan," Regina said and Emma shrugged again.

"It happened it's over,"

"I hope she faced charges," Regina said protectively which made the blonde laugh.

"What,"

"Nothing, it's nothing, it's just when you get passionate, this vein in your forehead right here," Emm traced with her finger on the woman's forehead, " It bulges. Just be careful before that thing pops." Regina shook herself but also found herself laughing lightly at the comment.

"My son," Regina said.

"What," the blonde stopped laughing and looked confusingly.

"My son," she repeated. "The largest fight I had was with my son a few years ago,"

"You have a son," Emma asked as she tried to piece it together. Regina could see the conflict in her face.

"Yes. He's adopted,"

"Oh. Does he-,"

"Yes. Yes he does. That's not what the argument was over,"

"Then-,"

"-It was about my area of work. His School had a parents day where he wanted me to attend and tell the people what my job was.. is- anyway, he had known by that age what my job was and he understood it. He was ten at the time. He's fifteen now. His birthday actually starts today... anyway I'm trailing again. I informed him that people don't usually agree with jobs that some parents do, and that alot of the parents at his school would probably disapprove of me and that would cause problems for him and his friends. He was adamant about me going, but I refused and told him I was not attending. I knew he understood most things but not everything and before he could allow me to explain why, he called me the worst mother on the planet, I told him I can send him back if he wants out of hurt after he'd said he wish I never adopted him and that I didn't love him enough or care about him or his feelings and that I was being selfish and only thinking of myself-,"

"-But you weren't you were concerned he'd lose his friends over a job alot of parents get salty over, especially women. You were just trying to protect him from that backlash or having him be bullied when he got older or pressured because of it," Emma defended not realising she hit the nail on the head. Regina smirked and nodded. "So... what happened,"

"He ran away for all of five hours. Had me worried sick and out my mind but I knew he'd come back, even at ten he would never leave his favourite book behind. I bought him that book when he was a baby. He'd never have left without it or his necklace. He won't leave those behind. So I figured he probably needed to blow off steam and he would come around. That didn't ease my mind in the slightest however but it was something I held on to... so when he returned, it was night, past his bedtime and I was cooking. He walked in, sat at the table, I fed him he ate and went straight to bed. Daddy explained it to him the next day because I'd pulled him from school seeing as that was the day anyway. We never apologised to each other for it, instead we just did ASL. He knew I wasn't upset, I knew he wasn't upset. Unspoken languages. He Articulated how sorry he was through hand gestures as did I."

Emma for her part sat there in sheer awe and nodded with a smile. The pair talked on randomly about things that were of no importance, obviously neglecting the colour game and just nursing their tea and beer respectively before Regina pulled out two small water bottles and the blonde graiously accepted. It was cracking past five in the morning and rays were starting to spill over the ocean and against their faces

"Okay, one more colour and then I'll take you home,"

"Correction I'll take you home then take myself home Miss Swan,"

"Why can't you call me Emma,"

"I can. I just prefer not to,"

"Jeez, Okay boss,"

"It's after hours. I'm not your boss right now.. I'm your.. acquaintance,"

"Fair enough... acquiantance.. okay. Since the sun is coming up and I can begin to hear the cars passing, the leaves brsitling in the wind and the early morning joggers just locking their front doors to hit the trails. Let's walk up and answer whilst we go to the car,"

"Okay,"

"Yellow,"

"Yellow, we already covered yellow" Regina repeated.

"Humour me," the blonde smiled at her. Regina nodded but said nothing the entire walk and Emma figured she was honestly just thinking of something to say. They got into the car, Regina asked for the directions to where the blonde lived and began down the road. The ride for the most part was silent and Emma couldn't tell if Regina was upset about something or not so she took a chance to ask.

"You okay,"

"Perfectly fine dear. I have the answer if that's what you're thinking, I just won't tell you until we've reached our destination,"

"Is it bad," Emma asked as she made a face. Regina laughed.

"Can't be if you picked yellow,"

"That's true.. but.. you're sure,"

"Miss Swan I assure you it's not bad." Emma nodded and they drove in a somewhat comfortable silence as they both watched the streets slowly fill with cars.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

Regina pulled up to Emma's very nice apartment complex and parked it. Emma climbed out of the car and made her way around to the driver's window before bending over next to it. Regina smiled,

"I can't say Henry's birth because I wasn't there for his birth. His adoption was stress but everyday with him is yellow, however, I've picked another moment... so, Tell me first and I'll tell you," she said like a teenager. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Fine... Right here. Right now. Yellow. An hour ago. Yellow. Two, three, a week ago. Yellow. With you. In the now. Yellow," Emma admitted and to her surprise, Regina just smiled and seemed unfazed. The brunette took the car out of park and smiled.

"Yellow," was all she said with a smile before she drove off, but it was something in that smile that led Emma to believe she knew exactly what was yellow for Regina.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The blonde trudged upstairs and trudged up a few more until she unlocked her door, tossed her keys on the nearby table, tossed her jacket and kicked off her sneakers, called for Mat her fairly obese tabbie cat and set out to at least attempt to clean her living room that honestly didn't look like one in that moment and then eat and then crash before she got up to jog then get to work for her shift at nine pm.

"Yellow," she whispered as she shook her head with a smile.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

With the car parked, elevator ridden, door unlocked then locked, keys tossed into the bowl, jacket hung respectively and shoes tucked away as well, curtains drawn and breakfast started for an ever growing boy, Regina seemed nothing short of awake, though if she was honest she could use a nap. It was already after six. The shower she could hear had been going, though she was more than positive either her teenage son was standing up asleep in the bathroom or the shower or sitting on the toilet whilst the water ran and possibly asleep there. So the mother of one set out making the young man breakfast as well as something small for herself.

Moments later,he emerged, appearing less zombie-like and more so alive. She thought he'd perk up considering today was a special day for him, but teen hormones and probably a late night of video gaming meant he was this state no matter the day.. or time.

"Where've you been," he asked, not angrily, not displeased, just a genuine interest. His mother spun around to meet him.

"I was invited out by one of the new employees at the club. She figured she should get to know me and I accepted."

"Is she blonde,"

"Yes," Regina said squinting.

"Is she the one who just got the job last week,"

"How do y-,"

"-Jefferson, and yes I was eavesdropping, but you two don't speak very soft. So it's her then,"

"Yes," Regina said truthfully. She had no reason to lie.

"Is she nice,"

'She's as stubborn as a bull,"

"Sounds like someone I know," Henry managed to joke before his mother tossed a tea towel at him. She socked him right in the face and for his part he seemed impressed her aim was that good.

"Is she smart," Henry asked as he finally took notice of his favourite birthday treat, apple and blueberry pancakes with a heathy serving of bacon, hot cocoa and whipped cream with cinammon and surprisingly enough the little m&ms without the nuts.

"She is,"

"mm.. You like her," he mumbled through his first bite

"I hardly know her," Regina attempted to defend

"You like her," he said as if that's all that needed to be said.

"Just eat your food Yoda,"

"At least I'm wise," He smirked as he continued to eat. Regina picked up her small bowl of parfait she'd made and sat with Henry on the couch as he flicked through channels.

"Mom," he called as he kept flicking,

"Yes honey,"

"I don't feel like going to school today," he said as he set the remote down. Regina nodded.

"Well it is your birthday, I don't see why you can't take the day off,"

"You're serious.. I can actualy take today off,"

"Yes of course, it's your birthday. We'll do whatever you want,"

"What if I just wanna go out to the park for a bit, come back and watch movies and sleep"

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll call your school and let them know,"

"Thanks mom," you really are the best,"

"Not the best, but I'll settle for a close second."

 


	2. It's how we communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definite Trigger in this one. It's abuse based, but not on one of the likely characters. Should've said this would have angst, then no one would tell me my summary was shit.. sorry, :/

" So mom," Henry began as he finished up the last of his breakfast. A habit he had managed to pick up from watching his mother was the way of stacking all of his dishes within one another to make one and only one trip.

"Yes sweetheart," she answered as she watched his actions intently, nearly shaking her head at his version of mimicry.

"How'd it go," Henry asked as he stood and walked over to the kitchen before loading the dishwasher and letting the poor door slam shut as usual.

"It went... as good as an outing could go," Regina hesitated slightly. "Why,"

"Nothing," he shrugged, " You just seem happy that's all."

"Yellow," the brunette found herself whispering with a smile on her face. Henry tilted his head to the side, obviously lost.

"Yellow?"

"Ye-yes dear. It was a.. we played a colour game,"

"Colour game... hmm. Cool, so, tell me about her," he said before plopping down on the sofa next to her again and bringing his leg up into it as he turned to face her.

"I thought you wanted to watch TV and go out," Regina said as she once again began to deflect. She reached to pick up the remote, attempting to switch the channel before Henry grabbed it from her and switched the TV off.

"That can wait," he waved off before tossing the remote. " Tell me about her," he said again, prompting the words to leave her lips. Regina sighed. She knew Henry's persistence was literally all of her coaching, so in essence him pestering her about someone she spent a handful of hours with, was her fault. She looked at him and noticed he was still smiling, which made her smile as well.

"She's.. different," Regina began,

"Aaaaand," Henry pushed.

"And nothing. She's just different,"

"Was she anything like Mal," Henry asked even though he knew it was a sore subject for them both. Regina's smile faded significantly as her thoughts of Maleficent came rushing back.

 

\-------------------------

Regina and Maleficent had been, you could say, together for nearly two years, both around the age of fourteen through sixteen before Regina made a drastic decision on adopting Henry at just barely seventeen, her father obviously cosigning for her and Mal fully behind her as well. After a trip to the gynecologist, and finding out that she was in fact infertile, Regina's mindset had changed as she became persistent to adopting as soon as possible. Of course her father had expressed his concern but knowing the probability of Regina facing depression because of such a sad hereditary disease, he had agreed. Then there was Mal, who for the most part was completely on board. Being Regina's girlfriend didn't mean she too didn't have her concerns; it just meant she knew when to support and when to tell the woman she loved she was being unrealistic, and this.. this was very realistic. Then they were together nearly six years after Henry. Sleepless nights, to talking and walking to potty training. Peeing on both of their faces to peeing on the floor to nearly falling in the toilet to learning how to ride his bike. His first days of nursery and kindercare. His first loss of a tooth. His first bruise and scrapes and scratches. Tantrums and illnesses where he just wanted them both to hug him all the time to him saying he couldn't get hugs from his moms anymore because he was a big boy now. At twenty three and twenty four it was all such a fairytale, except they were a same sex couple, not prince charming and Snow White. So a total of eight years of love under their belts, together was a thing for both of them. It wasn't new.. well the lack of sleep was for his first few months, but it was familiar, it was happy and it was.. safe. Maleficent loved Regina and adored Henry and vice versa. They both devoted time and attention as much as possible. It was safe up until things started to happen. That was when the happy ending turned into a nightmare from hell. Maleficent apparently never told her parents she was gay, and when Regina found out of course she had every right to be upset, which she was but not for that reason. It wasn't that Mal never told them, it was that Mal led her to believe they already knew, or that it was no big deal when apparently it was a massive deal. Regina, because she was so blinded by their little bubble hadn't noticed that Mal never spoke of her parents, never suggested that they spend holidays with them and even when Regina brought it up, she'd quickly deflect with " They're busy," and it wasn't a complete lie. They usually always were busy for holidays, but They also spent the holidays together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you say anything," Regina asked as she placed a hand to her forehead, the look of shock on her face daring Mal to pull the trigger and blow their happiness to absolute shit.

"I couldn't," she sighed as she looked away from her fiancé. Mal crossed the distance between their apartment to the kitchen and leaned over the kitchen sink. Her bare knuckles were turning white from how hard she gripped on to the countertop.

~~~~~~~~

It was just a handful of days before Henry's seventh birthday and like clockwork Regina questioned Mal about her parents for which Mal gave her very rehearsed one liner as she always did, but this time it wasn't enough for Regina. She'd asked why is it they've never bothered to meet their grandson, or send him cards or call them and wish them a happy anniversary or call them on their birthdays, something.. anything that proves they care enough about three people who live literally an entire five states away. Mal told Regina she didn't want to talk about it, it didn't matter and it's not as if her parents were very caring when she grew up anyway. But Regina being Regina was unrelenting. So she picked Mal's brain as she brought up that Mal was lying because she's seen that they care deeply for her. She'd asked her what she was hiding and the blonde denied she'd been hiding anything for nearly an hour of Regina's prodding until she snapped and shouted,

~~~~~~

"REGINA THEY DON'T KNOW I'M GAY. NEVER HAVE- NEVER WILL. THEY DON'T AGREE WITH IT OKAY! GOD, YOU THINK MUMMY AND DADDY DEAREST, TWO BIBLE THUMPING CHRISTIANS WOULD BE SO OKAY WITH THEIR ONE AND ONLY CHILD BEING AS THEY PUT IT A "CARPET MUNCHER"? SERIOUSLY. I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE BECAUSE THEY MADE ASSUMPTIONS AND NEARLY CAUGHT ME ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASSION. I HAD TO LIE AND HIDE ALL OF WHO I AM BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID THEY'D TAKE YOU FROM ME OKAY. I WAS AFRAID THEY'D SEND ME AWAY BECAUSE- because- be-ca-," she choked on her words, realizing the tears were the cause for her hitched sentence.

"Because you're in love with a woman," Regina said as she crossed over the pathway and immediately came up behind Mal who was standing in an open space with her head hung low and her pride and strength shot.. She wrapped her arms around the blonde woman, squeezing her gently and pulling her in tighter and tighter, trying to sink it into Mal's mind that she was safe. She felt her love shaking and trembling beneath her and couldn't find any words that would soothe her aching heart because truth be told and Regina herself knew this, there were no words to soothe someone who felt that way. There never were words that existed to soothe that. Telling her it gets better would be another cliché act. Telling her it gets better would also be a lie because in most cases it won't get better and that's when ties have to be cut and losses become losses. So she stayed there but stayed quiet, arms wrapped possessively around Mal's midriff.

There was an eerie silence that sat between them as Regina just let every single day and thought hit her like a freight train. And then it dawned on her. Fear dawned on her. She let go of The blonde and backed away.

"Mal," Regina whispered,

"Mmm,"

"What exactly _do_ your parents know,"

"Absolutely nothing," she shook her head as she tried to laugh but failed and just wiped the remnants of tears from her face. With her back still turned to Regina she listed off that,

"They don't know Henry exists. They don't know we're engaged. They don't know I'm living with you. They don't know that you're a lesbian. They damn sure don't know that I cosigned on his birth certificate, and they don't know where we live,"

"Nothing," Regina said with shock,

"Nothing," Mal repeated as she shook her head

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you say anything," Regina asked as she placed a hand to her forehead, the look of shock on her face daring Mal to pull the trigger and blow their happiness to absolute shit.

"I couldn't," she sighed as she looked away from her fiancé. Mal crossed the distance between their apartment to the kitchen and leaned over the kitchen sink. Her bare knuckles were turning white from how hard she gripped on to the countertop. Regina for her part spun around in an unsure circle, clearly shot in the dark there on the issue.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. Over the phone," Mal said as she sniffled back more tears threatening to fall free onto the soft skin of her cheeks. Regina did not answer, instead she went over to their couch and sat in it, rocking on her hands because at that point there was nothing she could or wanted to say.

"No," the brunette whispered. _She'd found her voice?_

"no?"

"No. Tell them in person. We will go there and you will tell them in person and whatever happens," Regina gulped knowing exactly what she meant by those words," happens." Mal made a beeline over to the brunette who she thought had clearly lost it, or just completely neglected everything she just said.

"Regina.. we ca-,"

"Mal, you have to," she said, taking her Fiancé's face in her hands and looking her dead in the eyes. Mal nodded, her face still cradled in slender fingers and small hands.

"Okay," she agreed,

"Okay?" She nodded again,

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say, the meeting with her parents went terribly. They'd gotten there, Mal asking Regina if she was sure this was the right time to do it and trying to whimp out, Regina being who she was not backing down or giving up. They would hear her whether they wanted to her not. Henry was there in his car seat of the rented vehicle they'd gotten, bopping away with his leap pad in tow.

"Mommy, why do I still hafta sit in a car seat," Henry questioned as he didn't look up from what he'd been distracted doing for the past few hours.

"Well baby it's because you're still not tall enough to sit in the big people seat yet,"

"How tall am I mommy,"

"4'6 baby boy, still a way to go til you're 4'9,"

"Momma where we going," Henry asked Mal who was currently driving... nervously, as he momentarily stopped playing his game to look out at the state he was completely unfamiliar with.

"We're gonna see my parents for a bit Hen." His eyes widened at the prospect.

"I have More grandparents," he gasped as he dropped his kid friendly tablet and smacked his hands against his cheeks. He then let out a shrill scream into the car which made Regina jump and Mal.. well, she'd zoned out.

"That's enough Home alone for you Mister,"

"But Mommyyyyyy. I like the movie and you told me as your prince I get whatever I want,"

"Yes baby but I also said you get it within good reason now didn't I,"

"yes," he muttered. His arms crossed and folded and he pouted.

"I'm sorry, what was that Henry?" He huffed.

"I said yes," he grumped.

"Good. Now, play on your game and I'll let you know when we get there okay,"

"Kay, but I wanna watch my movie mommy,"

"Mommy will think about it, how's that sound?" He made a face of contemplation,

"Momma.. tell mommy to say yes please," Henry said batting his little lashes. Mal was so out of it she didn't even hear.

"Momma," he called.

"Mal," Regina called tentatively before placing a hand on her shoulder. Mal flinched before relaxing. She looked over at Regina,

"Hi," the brunette smiled.

"Hey," she managed weakly.

"Henry wants you to tell me to let him watch Home alone," she said, bringing her up to speed. Mal nodded.

"Hen, whatever mommy decides is what momma goes with you know that," Mal reminded,

"But you're taller than mommy, tell her to say yes please momma. Pleeeeeaasse!" Mal looked at Regina like a puppy dog,

"Please Gi, he really likes the movie," Mal pleaded even though her mind was racing like horses on a track. Regina nodded,

"Okay Henry. you can watch it, but no more screaming okay,"

"Promise,"

"Good... How are you,"

"Scared out my wits,"

"You'll do fine," Regina assured her, and fine she did, but that didn't change the outcome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long story short:

They got there.

Mal introduced her family to ... her family.

Her mother stood frozen at a loss for words.

Her father walked away, buried himself in his study.

Her nonexistent siblings welcomed her with open arms... Nope.

Her mother sized Regina up, mentally blaming her for Mal's sexuality as if the twenty three year old influenced the twenty four year old.. okay?!

Mal told Regina and Henry not to get comfortable because this was probably going to be a very short visit.

Her mother got her father and there was when the yelling, the swearing, the near moment of physical abuse almost happened, the sound of something breaking, Mal audibly crying as her parents threated not only her but Regina and Henry. Henry's concern for his mother getting the better of him as he squirmed out of Regina's arms and ran towards the room where he knew Mal could be. Regina not being able to catch him before he picked up and dashed towards the commotion, got up and went behind him quickly. Henry had yanked the door open and saw Mal's father, red in the face, nearly spitting venom at her, his veins bulging and an accusatory finger pointing at her. Her mother off to the side shaking her head and holding a bible.. as if that works. Henry shouted as loudly as he could.

"Leave my momma alone," which resulted in her father pulling him up by both of his shoulders, frightening him obviously at how swiftly he was pulled into the air. Henry had started to cry and whimper, squirming as much as possible even though the more he moved the tighter it felt and the worse the pain felt as well. Regina fell to her knees as she watched in horror, this man who called himself a father, handle a child, Handle her son, Mal's son, _their_ son, in such a manner.

Though Mal yelled as loudly as she could and pleaded,

"DADDY LET HIM GO. PLEASE. HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY,"

He looked a fearful little boy into the eyes and said to him,

"You are an abomination, CHILD, and you will not disrespect me in my house" before he attempted to correct Henry's outburst. He swung Henry in such a way that the boy began to wail even louder and much more soprano like.

"You will be a faggot just like your sinner of a mother if you do not repent,"

"DADDY, STOP IT!" Mal screamed, "Mother Please," she begged before attempting to grab Henry from her father. With enough force that could've probably knocked her out, he shoved Mal back against the mantle and swung a hefty hand down across Henry's buttock. The little boy cried out for Regina who was literally crying as she watched on in pure horror as Mal's father "corrected" Henry.

"Faggot parents create faggot children. You will not be another disgrace to God like your mother. You will not disrespect authority. God gives man authority over women and children. Honour thy father and thy mother and thy days shall be long abomination child," He chanted as he continued to spank the child. It wasn't until Henry screamed for Regina that her crying stopped as she noticed how her son was flailing and his eyes were red, his tears, everywhere and his mouth wobbling so fast he couldn't breathe. His breath was hitching and he reached out for her trying to grab her to no avail.. and that, that was when her anger boiled over. She picked up a vase and smashed it across the back of his head, causing him to immediately stop as he slowly lost consciousness. He went tumbling along with Henry and as Mal's mother came over to do God knows what, Regina hissed at her and stalked towards her, ready to rip her apart. Mal quickly scrambled to get Henry and pulled him into a tight hug shielding and protecting him and wiping his face as much as she could from the fear and pain her father just inflicted on him

"YOU PEOPLE ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE TO HUMANITY. HOW DARE YOU-HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ALLOW THIS MAN WHO CLAIMS CHRISTIANITY TO HIT A CHILD, HIT MY CHILD THAT HE DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN ABOUT. HOW. DARE. YOU," Regina poked and prodded harshly at Mal's Mother's chest with the force of a glass bottle bashing against your chest. "Never in your fucking life do you, or this idiot you call a man, ever. EVER. Lay a finger on my son Or I swear to all that is holy and unholy upon this earth, more than fire and brimstone with hail on your heads," she spat before she turned and looked down at Mal's father slowly coming to. Regina walked towards him and knelt down next to his head.

"You worthless piece of shit, don't you ever, put your filthy fucking hands on my son ever again or I will sue you for every single cent you own and leave you for the dogs to raise. Do I make my self clear," Regina seethed.

"I do.. not listen to- faggots and abominations.... like you," he responded as he held his head.

"Maybe you'll listen to my foot in your face. We all use our own rods of correction don't we" Regina said quickly before getting up and doing just that, landing a hefty blow to the man's face. He spat out a laugh,

"Even the devil knows the bible,"

"The only possessed one in here is you," Regina bit back before she plucked Henry from Mal and began to leave. Mal turned to do the same before her mother grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back,

"Mother .. let go . Now,"

"Maleficent, stop this or you will burn in hell for your transgressions,"

"Then I'd rather burn in hell than be here with hypocrites like you," she said before yanking her arm free of her mother's grasp.

"You walk out that door and you are no longer my daughter," her father threatened for which she scoffed.

"I wasn't your daughter the first time I left and I damn sure wasn't your daughter tonight,"

"I will destroy you both.. and you know I can," her father threatened. She knew all too well what he meant by that. That man had... connections, with who for what, she didn't know but if he wanted to destroy Regina he'd do it. No matter how much Regina's father could do. Mal's dad.. was grimy in that aspect. She held pause before she spun around and looked at her father dead in the eyes.

"You, disappoint me. As a man, as a parent as everything. You- are not a father. You are a sadistic, self- centred, pretentious piece of shi-,"SMACK!

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU EVER REFER TO ME IN THAT MANNER MALEFICENT. Do you hear me?!"  She spat out the blood that pooled in her mouth. Her father stepped closer in her space and gripped her arm roughly.

"Do. You. Hear. Me," He enunciated with more anger. She continued to look him dead in the eye and said nothing before he tossed her arm back. She picked up her things and walked out of the door.

"See you in hell father," she said before she slammed the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mo-mommy," Henry called in a hiccupped breath. Regina had wrapped him up and continued to walk with him before putting him in the back of the car with her. She sat there as he lay on her, his body sore from the spanking.

"Yes Baby," she replied hoarsely because she'd been crying quietly at that point.

"It hurts mommy," he whined and he had every right  as well.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry," she responded as she rubbed soothing circles on his already marred skin. She kept rubbing his back so that he would succumb to seep though she knew it wouldn't be peaceful. A car door opened and Mal climbed in on the other side.

"I can't do this," Regina found herself whispering painfully. Mal smiled. She.. she just smiled. It was a sad smile. It was a broken smile. It was a regretful smile, but she knew, God did she know.

"I know," she said as she continued to smile beside herself and nod. "I know."

"Mal-,"

"-Regina I'm sorry," the blonde interrupted.

"But I know and I understand okay. I love you both.. so much- and this-this right here.. This isn't healthy for either of you. This Regina.. we can't keep doing. I need for you both to be safe. My father," she laughed. "He's threatening your lives Regina, and I can't, I won't let this happen because of me. I can't let it. So I know okay, just.. I know," she ended as her tears began to crystalize on her cheeks, her skin paling and her eyes redrimmed. Regina was sat, equally pale and equally redrimmed.

"I love you-,"

"-I know. I love you too Gi. But I need you to be safe,"

"But what about you,"

"I'll find something, somewhere. Don't worry about me,"

"How can't I worry. Mal I-,"

"Regina. Stop it. I will be fine. You and Henry are more important to me than anything, please.. just, promise me you'll find a new place and be safe," Mal asked. Regina shook her head.

"Regina.. please," Mal begged. "Please, just one last time Regina.. please," she begged. A fresh wave of tears came crashing through Regina's frame, tears and sobbing, wracking her frame.

"I don't- want to," she bellowed and Mal wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her in close

"I know sweetie.. I know. I .. love you Gi," Mal said through hushed words. Through her sobs Regina responded muffled,

"I luff you too."  She kept rubbing Regina's back and finally said,

"You need to leave tonight. I need to say goodbye to Henry. I'll call a company to move all my things so that you can get a jumpstart on moving, but you have to move. You need to move. My father will try to hunt you down,"

"Where will you go," Regina sniffled.

"Don't know but I won't be able to tell you either," she answered and the brunette nodded solemnly. "Come on," Mal said as she broke the hug, " Let me say goodbye to Hen." Regina nodded again.

 

 

"Hen.. Henry. Henry wake up," Mal cooed as she rubbed his back.

"Mo-momma," he asked sleepily. With a whisper and a smile Mal said,

"Hi baby, could you go for a walk with momma," she asked. He nodded, so she picked him up and began down the sidewalk. Regina watched from the car as Mal used her hands and things to explain to Henry what was happening. It wasn't a surprise that he threw a fit about it and wouldn't let go of her legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO," The seven year old screamed out into the night sky. His face was beginning to turn again. Mal knelt down to his height,

"I know baby but I have to,"

"NO YOU DON'T,"

"Hen-,"

"NO-," he screamed at her again. "I need both my mommies. You can't go!" Mal bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to find other words.

"Henry. You know I'll always be your momma right,"

"But I won't get to see you anymore and that's not fair,"

"I know it's not, but I have to do it to keep you and mommy safe,"

"Why,"

"Because my daddy is a bad man and he wants to hurt you and mommy because he's mad at me,"

"He's stupid," Henry said defensively and she laughed.

"He can be very stupid yes, but do you get it now. I don't want any bad man hurting my favourite little munchkin on the planet," She ended as she ghosted a thumb over his tear stained cheek. He nodded.

"Can we at least call," he asked and she shook her head no,

"We can't call but we can write. I'll find out where you and mommy live and we can write back and forth,"

"Will I ever get to see you again,"

"I don't know buddy,"

"Will you always love me,"

"Always,"

"Will you still be super momma,"

"All the time,"

"Kay," he sniffled.

"Come on, let's go back to mommy,"

"Kay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are you going to go," Regina asked dejectedly as she sat in the driver's seat of the rental vehicle. Mal looked off.

"Called a cab, it'll be here in five, gonna get a hotel, fly back in a week's time or something and send for my things. Just let me know where you move before I change all my numbers and stuff yeah. I wanna write to you guys, but that is all I can do," Mal informed the brunette. Regina nodded and the tears began to flow again,

"Hey-hey sweetie no tears, no tears. This is just how things are,"

"BUT it's not fair," Regina cried out. Mal reached over and stroked tears away,

"I know. I know it isn't.... Regina, I love you,"

"I love you too. I don't want to go back to an empty apartment,"

"It won't be empty you'll have Henry," Mal reminded her.

"But we don't have you,"

"You will.. in here," Mal said before pointing lightly to Regina's chest. " Here.  Take this," she instructed before she loosened the clasp on her necklace and put it around Regina's neck.

"Give it to Henry when he wakes up. I want him to know I 'll always love him. I want you to know I'll always love you. Forever and always, but Regina... Love Again," Mal said as she kissed Regina for the final time, not on the lips, but on her temple. The silent tears fell from Mal's closed eyes as she whispered one last time,

"I love you Regina," for which Regina whispered back,

"Love again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't stop crying as she rolled up the windows of the rental car.

She definitely didn't stop crying as she began to drive away from Mal's Parent's house either.

She didn't stop crying when she identified the taxi heading Mal's way.

She didn't stop crying even if that's what got them lost in the first place.

Regina didn't stop crying when she found a hotel for herself and Henry and the manager felt so bad for her, he'd given them a free room.

The crying didn't cease when she looked at her son.. their son and realized he just lost one mother.

It didn't stop when she looked down at her engagement ring and remembered the engraving on the inside, or when she looked at Mal's music note charm on the necklace for Henry. The tears didn't stop even after she passed out from sheer exhaustion and the next day they were back in full force. Stronger than ever.

The crystalizing tears didn't stay at bay on their plane ride back, nor their drive back home.

And they damn sure didn't stop for nearly four months where Regina called in sick to her father's office on more than a few times a week. It didn't help that Henry could see she was in so much pain and felt it was all his fault when it honestly wasn't.

 

So she stayed home and she curled up and she drowned in sorrow. They moved apartments, she switched all their numbers, she let Mal know and that was that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom--MOM,"

"ye-yes,"

"You zoned out,"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about-,"

"-I know mom, it's alright... I miss her too," Henry smiled sadly as he held on to the music note on the necklace Mal left for him. Regina placed her palm over it, before she sniffled and shifted.

"Honestly Henry. I don't know If Emma is anything like Mal was," Regina found herself saying.

"So her name's Emma," he smiled at his mother.

"Yes her name is Emma,"

"It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think,"

"I agree sweetheart," she nodded.

"Okay... can we go to the park now, I think I know enough about her to judge,"

"Oh really and what is your conclusion," Regina asked as she raised a brow.

"Love again," Henry smiled as he began to walk for his room.

"Love... again," Regina whispered and he nodded.

"Come on mom, Park's waiting," he ended before disappearing into his room.

"Yellow. Happy. Love-again," Regina whispered to herself with a smile.


	3. It's Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go by feeling  
> We go by colour  
> We go by emotion  
> Let us follow the wheels and spin them to create the rainbow  
> Soundtrack listened to during this chapter:  
> So many songs, but the final of them all is  
> Call you tonight- Whitney Houston and Johnta Austin

So as the pair of brunettes went to shower in their own bathrooms respectively, get dressed and leave their apartment on the upper side of the state of New York, Henry and Regina climbed into his mother's car and were off to Central Park. The morning was shifting to bring in the new rays of the afternoon as shadows slowly shifted with the passing time and the wind changed it's course of direction. Regina rolled the windows of the BMW down, which was a rare thing for her to do. It wasn't until after Emma had done it last night or rather that morning and she'd remembered how much she missed feeling that same cool breeze brush against her flushed cheeks when she was younger and her father would take her out for long drives at night until she fell asleep, just to see the city come to life; the brunette found herself craving it once again. Henry turned on the radio of the car and flicked through until he found an Indie Rock station to set the vibe. He began to idly bop his head and look on in awe at how alive New York continued to be even on what he considered a lazy day. His right foot tapped away at the carpeted car floor of his mother's car as he gawked at what life seemed to be like when he was in school... _Hectic._ He smiled before pulling his phone from his pocket and taking a few pictures, his mother smiling out the corner of her mouth at his interest and attention gap. Regina was also fully aware that she should probably be sleeping but, truth be told, after Henry had questioned her about the similarities between Emma and Maleficent, she found herself thinking of it more than she had before. Honestly it seemed the only thing both women had in common were that they were blonde, and tall, and beautiful, challenging, and damn stubborn. As she drove she became much more lost in thought about the words Henry had said to her before leaving to take his shower.

_"Love Again."_

The brunette mother smirked to herself as the words rolled over in her head continuously. She didn't know if she could ever love again, not after Mal, not after she literally had to let the woman go.

"Mom," Henry said quietly, just loudly enough that it jarred his mother from her thoughts.

"Yes dear,"

"Can we go to the post office first," he asked as he looked over with hopeful eyes. His mother nodded at him, knowing the exact reason as to why he wanted to go in the first place.

_"Can we call,"_

_"No we can't call, but we can write._ "

Regina made a turn and started down a new path towards the post office. She hoped that for Henry's sake there was something.. anything that was there, just for him, even if it was a postcard. Maleficent had kept true to her words to write Henry and Regina back and forth, and they'd been rampant. Letters back and forth everyday for months nearly years, but then they started to slow down to three a week, then two, then one and sometimes none at all. They began to come few and far between, but they still came and Henry and Regina held on to that. They'd learned Mal had gotten an engineering job for this major secret company and it ultimately required her to continuously move which wasn't surprising. They always got the post cards that could hold a couple lines here and there along with an envelope that had a full blown letter inside and Mal sending cheques for Henry and Regina because she felt it was still her job, her promise, her way of still being there. But Regina politely refused because to her, Mal writing them was more than enough. Mal even keeping her promise to write was in itself enough even if it wasn't. It had to be. Henry had taken to telling her about all his days and as he grew older and became more of himself, his personality blossoming as he progressed in society and at home, Mal admitted those were the days she'd been looking forward to the most with him, but things happened and circumstances changed all of that. Of course he still called her momma, even at fifteen, there was just that relationship there that wouldn't change that couldn't change. It was as if his seven year old self would resurrect every moment it had a chance to remind Mal that just as she saw Henry, he saw her. Family. She was his and He was hers. As it stood now however, he hadn't gotten anything from Mal in weeks and he really just wanted to hear from her, even if it was a few sentences of I'm fine, I'm alive, happy birthday. So Regina drove and drove and drove until she came to a stop at the Post Office. Henry had begun to unbuckle his belt and nearly lunge himself free of the car when Regina grabbed him by the arm. He faltered and stopped before sitting back in the seat.

"Henry," Regina began with a sigh. She looked down at her lap and then back up into her son's eyes. They were.. searching hers. Begging hers, pleading with hers.. Hoping, with hers that there was something there. She sighed once again before she put a hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb across his face.

"Henry, even if there isn't anything there... I don't- I don't want you to get upset or think that Mal forgot or doesn't love you, okay?" Henry's bottom lip that had been curled in, remained where it was as he nodded along.

"I know mom.. I just..... I wanna know, I wanna see,"

"I know you do sweetheart," she managed to smile at him as she brushed his eyebrow down with her thumb. Regina leaned in and put their foreheads together before she sighed for the final time and kissed the centre of his forehead.

"Come on honey, let's go see if there's something there," Regina said before unbuckling her own belt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair walked through the post office and Henry went straight for the counter as Regina went straight for the mailboxes.

"Hi, I was just wondering if there was anything here for Henry Mills," the teen questioned as he looked at the young man behind the counter. The young man took the phone off the hook and dialed out.

"Hi, Janine, there's a young man here asking if there is anything in the back there for a- I'm sorry what did you say your name was again," He asked as he placed the microphone of the phone against his chest.

"Henry.. Henry Mills,"

"Yes, Henry Mills," the man said into the phone before he nodded.

"Mhm... mhmmm, okay, okay thank you Janine," he hung up. " I'm sorry, but there isn't anything here under that name. Do you own one of the postal boxes on the lot," the man questioned.

"Uh, yeah my mom does,"

"Well if there's the same address for it then you can check there, we usually won't hold those in storage if the addresses on the boxes match," the man said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you," Henry said and the man nodded. He watched Henry as he went on down the hall to find his mother before picking up the phone again.

"It's go time," he said into the phone before he hung up.

 

Henry walked on until he found his mother sitting on the bench across from their designated postal box. She looked over at him before handing him the key. With a deep breath in her took the key and went forward to unlock it.

 

Nothing.

 

She heard him audibly sigh and got up to rub his back.

"I'm sorry Henry," she managed. He just shook his head in a somewhat nod.

"It's okay. It really is, I know she still loves me. If she could I know she'd  have sent me a present." Regina nodded as well. So they walked out and they got back in the car. Henry's mood was a bit different, but he'd learned before to never expect too much lest he be subject to disappointment.

"Park," he heard his mother ask him as she started the car. When she did that, it was her way of saying she was sorry he didn't get what he wanted, their unspoken, spoken language. He nodded, so she drove on to the Central Park.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the Hotdog, Slushy, Coffee and everything else imaginable that one could shove on a stick or shove in a red and white checkered picnic plate/ boat thing -stands lining the sidewalks and part of the trails of Central Park, Regina and Henry walked the manmade trail as she let him buy whatever it was he wanted, even if it did seem it would end his life the moment he put it in his mouth. He opted for a Chili Dog and a Watermelon and Blueberry Slushy mix in a large clear cup with a dome cap. Regina for her part, though the day was hot, got a small cup of coffee and got herself a hot dog as well; onions and mustard only.  The pair walked on a little ways down before they found the open field just before the pond. They sat on the bare grass just as they were, Henry folding his legs Indian style so that they acted as a stable enough cup holder and Regina doing the same. So there they sat, two brunettes, Henry wearing Capri Jeans and loafers with a Salmon coloured V-neck and his mother in all navy attire. A fitted cotton women's tee, dark wash jeans and navy loafers. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and her box frame glasses sat idly on her face. He smiled as he looked over at his mother who caught his eye.

"What," she asked as she smiled nervously. He shrugged.

"Nothing, I just like seeing you out of your suits. Casual wear suits you. You look... at ease.. beautiful- not that you don't always look beautiful but mom, you look like you're my age," he laughed. She laughed along with him.

"I highly doubt that's possible dear, but thank you. Coming from you that means a lot." He grinned and nodded, then Regina's phone pinged and he grinned wider.

"Is that Emma," he teased before taking a bite of his chili dog. Regina glared at him and he laughed with a mouthful as he tried to chew, partially coughing along the way. She leaned over and smacked his back.. hard, and  then he held up a hand.

"See what happens when you tease people," she asked.

"Yeah, nearly die chocking on a hot dog. That's how I wanna be remembered," he cracked. She pursed her lips to suppress a laugh.

"Yes well, now you know. Anyway, it isn't Miss Swan.. she doesn't even have my number," Regina muttered as she unlocked her phone to check what the message was. She quickly shot out a response and closed her phone before tucking it away.

"Work," Henry asked as he looked over at her.

"You could say that," she bobbed her head. He raised a brow and she sighed before answering.

"It was just confirmation for a business transaction. That's all," Regina said. Henry nodded before turning back to his food. He took a long sip of his swirled slushy and placed it back between his legs before he said.

"I wish we could do this every year,"

"We can do it every weekend if you'd like," his mother suggested.

"Really.. but, I mean the club. it's open on the weekends,"

"Not til  the evening time dear. So what do you say," Regina began as she brushed his mop of hair back. "Weekends?" He nodded eagerly.

"Weekends.. "

"Okay good." _Comfortable silence._

 

 

They sat in comfortable silence until someone dressed in a Superman outfit came over.

"HENRY MILLS," he shouted which frightened the teenager. Henry nearly dropped his hot dog and stumbled to get up as he backed away frightened. Regina too got up and put an arm over his shoulder.

"HENRY MILLS," he shouted again. This time the teen answered.

"Y-yeah?" The man smiled brightly.

"I had a special request made from someone outside the base of New York, hidden in a secret project. They go by the name, Half note. Happy Birthday Henry. Your mother Maleficent sent me to tell you today was made specifically for you. It's only as super as you make it, but now I can see why she said you needed this singagram. She loves you, She misses you, She'd kiss your forehead if she could, but you'd probably just whine that you're too old for it anyway," The man began to say. Henry started to grin as small tears formed in his eyes as the shock settled in. Regina slowly let go of his shoulders and backed away before pulling her phone out and recording him.

"She wishes she could be here but, she sends her love and her wishes.. with the fishes.. and this," he ended before pulling out a brand new tablet still in it's box. "There's a little something on it for you," The man said in a whisper as he smiled at the teen. He pet Henry's head.

"Happy Birthday Henry," the man said once more.

"Thanks Superman," he said through teary laughter.

"Steve.. call me Steve," the man smiled one last time before shouting,

"There's evil afoot!"

 

Henry wasted no time in ripping the box open and pulling the tablet from it. He was met with a password lock on the screen and tilted his head. He figured if anything, Mal wouldn't put something he didn't know, so he thought and he thought and then it hit him. The numbers on the back of Mal's music note necklace. It was Mal's  first initial, Regina's and Henry's and, had the women gotten married they'd have all been Mills. 18;13;8;18. He added the numbers up and came up with 9;4;8;9. 9489. Henry typed the numbers in and heard the distinct click of the tablet unlocking. he went straight to the videos and noticed there was a video recording on it about a minute long. He tapped the screen and heard as the mic was shuffled as a hand attempted to steady the tablet against it's support. Regina came close, still recording him and smiled.

"Hey Hen," came the soft voice of Maleficent as she waved nervously at the camera before shifting the tablet again, dropping it and swearing. He laughed as his tears flowed. Eyes bright even though his tears were running wild, he watched as she got it stable again and sat down.

"Happy fifteen Henry. I miss you so so much, you and Regina. I know I didn't send you anything for your birthday this time through mail, and I know I've been doing a horrible job with our letters but I just haven't had the time to get around to it and I know it's not an excuse, trust me I know, but do know one thing if you know nothing else Munchkin. I love you more than anything, you're my music note buddy, my other half of my half note. I wish I got the days when you started to go through puberty and sprout taller than you mother I'm sure," Mal said with a watery laugh. Henry laughed as well as Regina smiled. Mal shifted in her seat before she bent over and picked up one of Henry's old Stuffies that he'd given her. She held up the large honey bear with a blue and white tie on it and a top hat. Mr. knuckles, he'd named him, for whatever reason.

"Mr. K misses you too buddy.. He's all I have left of you and I sleep with him every night because he feels just like you used to when you were little.... Not better than my original snuggle bear though," she sighed fondly. "Hen, I want you to know that none of this was ever your fault. Your mom and I not being together, never was your fault. It's actually mine. I never told my parents about my family.. you guys. I was too afraid they'd take you guys away from me if they had found out and I wasn't legal enough yet...." She heard a noise and shuffled out of her seat for a moment before she came back.

"I'm so sorry I have to go now Hen. Regina. I love you. Henry I love you. Best Idea you've had in years Gi," Mal winked.

"Happy Birthday Henry Mills... momma loves you baby boy," she whispered as the tears in her eyes pooled. Henry's own teardrops fell upon the screen. He wiped them away lightly before whispering airily.

"I love you too momma." Henry looked out over the plain and laughed a watery laugh. He wiped roughly at his tears before looking over to his brunette mother and laughing more.

"Mom... thank you," he said in a whisper before leaning over and hugging her tightly. Even though it didn't catch Regina by surprise, she was still shocked at his hug. That didn't stop her from hugging him back tightly though.

 

They walked back over and sat down on their spot from the moment before and looked over at the duck pond and random people walking and running on the trail. Henry continued to smile as he replayed the  video over and over again. Regina decided to lay back on the grass and fold her arms behind her head for a moment before she stretched and sat back up.

 

Meanwhile on the trail, familiar blonde hair was bouncing wildly in ponytail fashion as its owner jogged persistently down the trail. She'd somehow managed to hear the outburst of laughter coming from a brunette woman, clearly not on the trail, and a young boy, laughing just as loudly and hearty at God knows what. She stopped her jog and pulled her headphones from her ears. Her body was tingling from the five miles she already managed to jog and her face housed a light sheen  of sweat as well.  The blonde bent her body and cracked her back and a few other odd spots on her body before she squinted to try and get a better look at the laughing pair. Her eyes bugged slightly when she realized who it was and before she realized where her feet were taking her, she began to jog up the minute hill and tilt her head to the side.

"I thought I heard you over here," Emma said slightly out of breath, slightly playful. The brunette mother looked up from her son and held a hand over her forehead. Regina's eyes widened as she realized who the person was.

"Miss Swan," she said somewhat happily. Henry looked at his mother then at Emma.

"This is Emma," Henry asked as he pointed to the blonde. _Kid knows about me?_

Regina nodded at no one in particular. "Yes Henry, this.." she began as she shuffled to stand. He followed suit. Regina brushed her hands off on her pants and motioned between herself her son and Emma.

"-is Miss Swan. Emma. My son. Henry," She said.

"Hi," Henry greeted cheekily.

"Hey kid, Oh yeah your mom told me earlier... Happy birthday. Fifteen must be real fun,"

"I still feel the same,"

"Trust me, you're a year closer to arthritis," the blonde joked lightly.

"Thanks," Henry said as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Green," Emma said with a smirk. Henry made a face but Regina caught on. She squinted one eye and with a playful smile she said

"Green," whilst she twirled her finger in the air as representation of the atmosphere.

"It's green," Emma enunciated. " Definitely green. Nature versus nurture,"

"Or Just environment and atmosphere."

"Dogs," Emma laughed.

"Cats," Regina laughed. They'd literally just played the game in the most covert way and hadn't even noticed they did. Emma's memory was playing with her dogs outside, Regina was with her cats, but now Emma had a fairly obese cat and Regina if she could, probably would buy Henry a dog since he seemed rather fond of them.

"Hey, Emma do you wanna join us," Henry suggested. Emma looked towards Regina who nodded politely.

"Only if your mom is okay with it,"

"It's his birthday dear, he decides," Regina said with a fond smile.

"I say yes. I'm just waiting on Emma." The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek to suppress a laugh.

"I say yes too," the blonde conceded.

"Cool, then can we walk the trail. I think I need it,"

"Of course Henry," his mother smiled. Emma for her part just nodded. So the three people began down the manmade trail, Henry intentionally walking farther ahead which left the two women in step.

"So. How's his birthday so far," Emma asked as she scuffed her running shoes as they walked, along the pavement.

"So far, so good. He just got a gift from a close friend of ours," Regina said, not disclosing the person's identity at all.

"Oh.. that's nice.. wanna play the colour game,"

"We never stopped Miss Swan, but no. I'd like to actually talk to you,"

"Oh... what about,"

"I don't know.. things,"

"Okay. We can talk about... "things"," the blonde laughed. Regina rolled her eyes but continued to walk with Emma.

"But we can do that with the colour game you realize right,"

"I'm well aware, but .. I feel like, the colour game.. it's..," she chewed her lip trying to find the words.

"I get it.. it's like for special times and special times only like when you wanna have deep conversations and stuff. You want to have light hearted general conversation like when my birthday is and how my days are and things like that. Sentimentality over Generality." Regina nodded, Shocked of course because Emma hit the nail on the head.. yet again. So they did just that. They had General conversation, and hours of that later, Emma realized that she need to leave to go run a few errands then get ready for work at 9pm. Henry waved goodbye to the blonde after she wished him another happy birthday and hugged Regina which was a risk, but it was accepted freely.

"See you tonight boss," she winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back through the door of their apartment, Henry flopped down on the couch and said out loud to his mother.

"I like her,"

"Henry you barely spoke to her, you opted to walk ahead of us. Don't think I didn't see what you did," Regina laughed as she lightly scolded him. "Shoes.. off now Mister,"

"But mom it's my birthday,"

"Doesn't mean you put your filthy shoes in our couch where you'll more than likely put your face and then when it breaks out you'll claim little construction workers came overnight and messed with your face." The  teen shot his mother a glare before yanking his shoes off of his feet and getting up to put them away. Regina hung her purse and other things up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You need to get this cut,"

"Not yet. I wanna see how close I can get to looking like one of those skater guys who can't do any tricks but rarely fall off their boards,"

"That's a very detailed want Henry,"

"I know," he laughed. His mother rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"What do you want for Dinner," she asked him as she made her way to the kitchen,"

"Lasagna?"

"Sweetheart it's your birthday. We don't have to eat in,"

"I know but you have work." Regina shook her head defiantly.

"Henry.. it's your birthday. I can go for a few hours and we can go wherever you want to. It's... only a bit after Five now. I'll go until about Eleven or just shortly after ten and come back here and we can go anywhere you want,"

"No, no, can we go for an early dinner and then you just be back before Twelve?" He sounded like he was pleading on that last bit. Regina nodded,

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want," she ended as she ran her fingers through his hair again. Kissing his forehead Regina said.

"I love you Henry,"

"I love you too mom."

 

 

As Henry requested, he and his mother took an early dinner and then Regina dropped him off back at the apartment before heading in for work.gh she would've loved to entertain Emma's free time, she had promised Henry she'd be back after checking in at work. She hadn't gotten there early like she wanted to anyway, but she did manage to  suggest that Emma have lunch with her the following week. That did perk up the blonde woman's attitude. Regina smiled as she remembered the way Emma nodded enthusiastically before saying,

"It was Green." Regina laughed and said

"It Is Green... It's green."

 

~~~~~~~~~

Regina took her heels off and tossed them in the corner of the cubby before she hung her coat and out her bag down on the counter.. She had eight minutes, and just eight minutes to get this done or this would be a first for breaking traditions,

Quickly Regina went through her freezer and pulled a tub of chocolate chip ice cream out. She crushed up Graham crackers and drizzled caramel sauce in a large bowl before shoving two spoons in it and heading towards her son's bedroom.

"Knock, knock," she smiled as she pushed lightly at the door,

"Mom you're home," Henry smiled.

"I promised you didn't I," She smiled back. He nodded and ushered her over so she could climb into his bed.

"What are we watching," she asked as she got comfortable. She reached over and grabbed his tablet and flicked through it before letting it land on the video with Mal.

"Dunno, Just kinda had it on waiting for you to get back." Regina smiled at her son before she realized his eyes were heavy.

"We have three minutes until it's over Henry. maybe we shouldn't eat ice cream tonight," Regina suggested. Henry nodded sleepily.

"Yeah.. not tonight," he said as he snuggled into his mother's arms. Regina put the large bowl on his bed stand  and wrapped her arms around him. Dimming his room, Regina waited until the click was at 11:58 before she kissed his head and whispered,

"Happy Birthday Henry Mills. Mommy loves you baby boy," and letting Mal's ending of the video whisper at 11:59-50

"Happy Birthday Henry Mills. Momma loves you baby boy," ring out as it struck 12:00.

 

 

 

 

It's Green. It's nature. It's Yellow. It's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the last one Regina never said Happy Birthday to Henry but that's because she will only say it once to him, it's their tradition, you say it once before the clock strikes twelve. Hence why it's not it the beginning of the other chapter.


	4. It's Red (light Red) ( Blood Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Green.  
> It's Yellow  
> Now, it's red
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> Moxie- Bad Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the support, I'm really loving writing this fic and writing for you guys. God this fandom is amazing. Suggestions, criticism and feedback are always welcome. Tell me if you enjoy this version of Regina with Henry where it isn't so... formal. Carefree momma bear?
> 
> Also anxiety in this chapter, just brief brushing, since I suffer from it, it used to be very terrible, I was afraid of people, didn't matter the size or anything I just had a massive fear. Still do, but I work at a place that's forced me into talking with people... I zone out honestly. I was always hyper aware, even as a kid like really young around four, I just... yeah. Anxiety.

The morning after Henry's birthday started like any other. He got up or rather dragged himself from his bed and pretty much did the same action all the way to the bathroom. Even though he was a growing boy, sleep always seemed to be the thing that really needed to happen for him to even be slightly human enough to function. He had grabbed his plush towel from the back of the hook on his room door and his underwear and undershirt before he went into the bathroom with the intent of a quick cold shower to jolt him awake. He had the intention, just not the drive, the gumption, or the energy. So instead, Henry turned on a nice hot shower and climbed in, staying there for all of half an hour before realizing he'd be late for school. If there was anything that would wake him up, it was that.. for two reasons. One- his mother would murder him, two, He had anxiety, the fear of showing up late to homeroom and knowing everyone will watch your every move as you enter until you sit down, was nerve wracking. It developed shortly after Mal left. He had curled into himself, not allowing anyone in, not even Regina. It took some coaxing and prodding through letters from his other mother for Henry to even consider opening up to Regina. Mal had suggested Regina attempt therapy with the child to see where and why it started, but Regina quickly shot that idea down stating it would only cause him more harm than good. Besides, why should she pay money for someone to prod her son's brain if it's obvious he trusts no one enough, except Mal, to open up to. She wasn't going to do it. Mal understood, so she continued to coax the young boy to let his mother in and soon after Regina found herself to be the recipient of the entrance to Henry's mind. Regina knew that you couldn't ask a child why they're nervous because in all honesty, anxiety just happens. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, everyone has dealt with some form of anxiety and it wasn't downplaying the situation, but shedding light that it's experienced in different ways, some more common and aggressive and rampant than others. Some acute and some chronic. It's just how it is, and with Henry his fear began because of that encounter with Mal's father. Being so small and being held by someone so big and tall had not only made Henry feel like the man could literally crush him but it brought out the fear in him that this man actually had the power and the strength to do it.

 

He hopped out the shower and quickly dried himself before throwing on his underclothes and brushing his teeth, leaving his hair as it was because of his... experiment. Henry made his way down the hall and back into his room, his brunette mother laying gently on the bed and in what appeared to be the most comfortable sleep he's managed to see her in, in a while. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket up around her more before opening his room blinds just enough to allow the sun rays to peak into the room and bathe his mother's already honey skin with warmth. He shook his head at the fact that she had fallen asleep in her suit. She never did that. As the teen sifted through and tossed a few of his shirts around the room, he settled on a plaid shirt with Khakis and loafers. Nothing got between him and his loafers. He picked up his back pack and the now melted concoction of ice cream and graham crackers and syrup before leaning over and brushing his mother's hair back and kissing her temple. He picked up the tablet and unlocked it. There frozen on the screen was Mal's face, red because she was close to beginning to cry. Henry kissed the screen before placing it back down and walking out, loading the dishwasher and grabbing something to go for both breakfast and lunch. He picked up his keys and headed to their neighbour's door before knocking twice.

"Mom- we're gonna be late if you don't- OH, Henry. Hi," Lina smiled as she now caught sight of the young boy. Lina, rather, Thumbelina, was a little petite brunette with ice blue eyes and tiny feet. She and Henry had actually grown up together, Lina being just a few months older than Henry.

Her face contorted into a knowing smile,

"Need a ride,"

"Uhuh," he nodded with his own smile. "Mom's asleep. Didn't wanna wake her. We had a long day yesterday,"

"Oh yeah your birthday was yesterday right? Happy belated Birthday Hen, you're growing up," she teased before she pinched his cheek. He swatted her hand away. Lina and Henry acted more like siblings than best friends when it came to any and everything. He was protective over her just as she was well.... Lina.

"Like you didn't know it was my birthday yesterday," he scoffed.

"Well duh. I'm pretty sure I was the first person to send you a happy birthday text, voice clip and video all in one," she sassed before attempting to pinch his cheeks again. He tried to swat it away but failed as he felt the minute pain of tiny fingers applying unwanted pressure to his already soft skin.

"My little bro is all grown up now,"

"I'm not little. You're like three months older than I am, and are you gonna invite me in or not" the teen grumped as he stood in the hallway, shuffling his backpack.

"That's three months enough to call you my little brother," Lina teased, "and if you come in, we won't get out. We're gonna be late." She paused before she asked. "Get anything from Mal?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"A video. She got me a singagram and A guy dressed as Superman brought me the tablet she sent with a birthday video,"

"Cool much," Lina complimented. Henry nodded and was very surprised about how loud Lina had gotten just a sheer second later,

"MOM, PLEASE STOP PUTTING ON ANOTHER MASK OF MAKE UP AND GET OUT HERE, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE. HENRY NEEDS A RIDE. YOU KNOW AUNTIE GI WILL KILL YOU IF HE'S LATE."

Lina shrugged as Henry looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. His friend went and picked up her back pack and no sooner had she done that, did her mother come out. Seems she was genuinely afraid of Regina, not in the manner one would assume, but you treaded on thin ice when it came to time and punctuality for places and things.

"Good morning Henry. How was your birthday," Lina's mother asked with a smile as she walked over to hug the boy and get her things.

"It was eventful. I had fun. Got a singagram from My mom,"

"Oh that's so sweet of Regina to do,"

"Uh no mom, not auntie Gi. Mal," Lina said as she lead the group from their apartment to the elevator. They all walked in and she pressed the button. Lina's mother made an oh face as she let the information sink in.

"Someone loves you Henry," the woman said before she ruffled his hair.

"I know," he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly eleven in the morning and finally, finally there was movement from the inhabitant of the bed. Limbs stretched as bones cracked and the feeble sound of a baby dinosaur could be heard coming from the mouth of one very exhausted blonde.

Emma stretched once more for good measure before she swung her legs over her bed, feet hitting the hardwood with a thud as she got up to start her.. well half a day. Seeing Regina yesterday and then seeing Henry for the first time yesterday made Emma feel some type of way.

What was it.. Kismit? Nah couldn't have been, they'd hung out a total of what? One working day between the first few hours of daybreak and that time at the park. She shook her head and turned on the dock that allowed her music to flow through out her apartment like a free bird. Afterglow by Wilkinson began to play and the blonde could not keep the fist pump from Happening. It was a really good song. Upbeat, fresh, erotic, and true to human nature.

"Even though the dancing's done. Don't worry cus the night is young," she began to sing as she shuffled around her apartment with a small sway to her hips and smile on her face.

"Who cares where we go- WE'RE READY FOR THE AFTERGLOW! Someone, hold the sunlight back. Cus we want this night to last!" Emma lost it when the chorus hit and bopped her head as the drums pounded and reverberated throughout the entire apartment and her system. She pulled her fridge open as she continued to praise Wilkinson's English nature for such good music and got out some eggs, bacon and whole wheat toast. She set about making a super simple salt and black pepper egg white omelette, saving the yolks for another project of hers and frying turkey bacon. Lightly she toasted her two slices of bread and buttered them just as lightly. By then the musical choice had changed and trance music that the blonde always found herself loving, especially in the morning had begun to play. So she listened to Timeless by Ramneses B as she ate her breakfast in comfortable feels, on her couch. She turned her tv on and leaned back into the couch a little more as she ate and stared on at morning cartoons. She realized after a while she was still somewhat tired and leaned even further into her couch, her plate of now omelette scrappings and flits of bacon, sat on her stomach. Emma looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Her thoughts of literally yesterday already overtook any other thoughts she probably should be having at that point in the day.

"It's Green.. It's nature. It's Yellow.. it's happy," she whispered before she could no longer hide the massive, cheeky smile that plagued her face. Emma covered her face with her hands as she shook herself. Smiling like a giddy school girl wasn't her spiel but she really was surprised that her boss, that Regina was so-so open, so calming, so calm, so real- so human, just... She wasn't what Emma expected at all. Regina was human like anyone else but she was also still this mysterious beauty. Emma couldn't explain it. Then again some of the greatest wonders of the world couldn't be explained. Regina, well, now Regina was one of them. And Emma... she would need to explore this wondering beauty. She was going to have lunch with her boss next week, that she was looking forward to. She wanted to see Henry again as well. She realized they'd barely interacted aside from her birthday wish to him and his politeness in acceptance.

A very familiar ring tone, blasted through Emma's thoughts before she reached over to pluck it from the table.

"Hello,"

"EM," Ruby shouted.. It sounded like she was somewhere with either a lot of construction or just a lot of noise in general.

"Rubes, hey. Why are you yelling so much,"

"Em-Em, can you hear me," Ruby asked.

"Loud and clear Ruby,"

"Just-give me a sec... Damn jackhammers," Ruby grumped before moving further away to find a less noisy area, but in New York you only got that in the suburbs... and even still, that was rare.

 

"Jesus, that's better," Ruby praised as she leaned up against a partially grafitied wall.

"How's it hanging sunshine,"

"Not a cloud in the sky. What's the forecast like on your end," Emma asked as she laughed. Ruby squinted up at the sky before taking in a nice clear breath and saying to the top of her lungs,

"NOT A CHANCE OF RAIN IN THE AREA. THUNDER AND LIGHTNING ARE ON VACATION. SAYS LITTLE FOR MY THIGHS WHO LOOK LIKE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING THOUGH." Emma choked back a laugh as Ruby went on,

"I'm telling you. It's wind and hurricane. You know I'm all the elements, all day everyday. Waiting til night fall so they can call me the moon because I'm pale as fuck and call you star because well, you revolve around me," she joked lightly. Emma scoffed.

"Conceited much,"

"Very much so... anyway, what did you get up to yesterday after shift," Ruby asked as she changed the direction of their conversation. Emma hesitated.

"Oh umm, well I went for a drive..." That part wasn't a lie.. well it wasnt a complete lie, she did go for a drive, "and I played a game or two." That wasn't a lie either. She did play a game, or two, of the same game. Ruby made a noise of understanding and Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Well, the girls wanted to do something before shift tonight, what do you think? You up for it? I think MM said that David wanted to get to know us. Eva told MM if we go anywhere it has to be kid friendly because Jayce is coming. Nathan has work, so Jayce is with her, and I'm down for whatever you know me," Ruby riddled off and the blonde listened. Ultimately if Emma could decide- she'd invite Regina along, but that was stretching the buck and going way too fast for comfort and probably very unethical considering, she didn't even know where they stood on formalities and social gatherings. All she'd managed to guess from the lunch offer was that Regina wanted this to be a cordial thing and mutual ground was important. That, Emma could respect and she realized if she invited Regina along, she'd be hopping, skipping and jumping, practically flying over every cautious step the brunette was taking.

"Yeah, sure, why not. I'm down for whatever. What time were they looking at anyway, it's nearly twelve already,"

"Two I think. David wants to take us off on his yacht to this little place, dunno the name... Don't care either,"

"Probably The Hamptons, and it's not little," Emma muttered. Ruby made a hmm noise before she scoffed.

"I wonder if he ever realized not every woman is like that. Like I don't honestly see the whole point in saving this large wad of cash to basically die on because you can't take that shit with you when you crop out and kick the bucket. Partying on a large enough boat that could pay for housing for thousands of kids in third world countries.. nah. I'll pass if that's what it is,"

"Hmph," Emma said with a smile, "So passionate about a topic, yet still you're still going to hang out with him if he does come along,"

"It's MM's fault anyway. I thought she wanted to have a girls day out, but she's probably trying to use us as buffers because her panties are wound so tight in a knot that she's afraid to be alone with David. He's probably married anyway,"

"Jesus Ruby you're judgmental," Emma barked out a laugh. "You know not every guy who comes in there is lying scum. Some men just genuinely like to see the female body... others like to _see_ the female body. That's why we work at a Gentlemen's Club. Only for the one's who want to see not.. _see._ "

"When did you get so Holy, Mother Mary,"

"Don't you mean Mother Superior," The blonde asked as her face formed a confused grimace.

"No, I meant what I said. Mother Mary. When did you become this beacon, this white light of purity and belief," Ruby quuestioned as she pushed off from the wall to flag down a cab. Why she was doing that when she had a car was beyond her. It was probably her body's way of going,

_"you don't intend to die today, so get in the damn cab!"_

"It was always there. I'm less judgemental than you are, but you're more passionate about everything and anything. That's why we work," Emma grinned.

"You're grinning aren't you.. asshole," Ruby muttered before she too grinned.

"Okay, call me before with an update so I know, yeah?"

"Totally, Kay, talk to you later Ems,"

"Later Rubes," she hung up.

Emma turned on her side and placed her plate on the table before turning her body to face the back of the couch. She figured if she was going out to be out and about, she needed a nap. So that's just what she did. She went ahead and napped for all of 40 minutes before her phone kicked off again.

It was go time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You like her don't you," Katherine said more so than asked her brunette bestie. She was sat at Regina's island countertop with a hot mug of coffee in her hands. She cradled it like the Chinese with their teacups. Katherine, much like Regina, though they were both working women, were also women and mothers at the end of the day. Regina was wearing grey cotton sweats and a plain white women's fitted tee with no socks on or shoes. Her hair was a messy bun of adorable as the stray hairs hung against her cheeks and such. Katherine was also in a pair of sweats, hers in black and a pink fitted women's tee on, her flip flops set aside at the door.

"If we're being completely honest... I do- but not how you think. At least, I don't even think it's in that way. There's just something about her that's... I don't know. Different, you know?" Regina walked over and sat at her island as well with her own freshly made coffee in hand. Katherine tilted her head in Regina's direction and smiled. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak,

"She reminds you of Maleficent, that's why you're drawn to her, even if it is just platonic,"

"You know it's odd you say that. Henry asked me if she was anything like Mal,"

"He did," Katherine raised a very arched brow. "What did you tell him,"

"I told him the truth. I don't know. I don't see anything other than physical attributes and even still, those are questionable,"

"Hmmm,"

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"Katherine.. What,"

"It's just.. I think you see something there but can't quite place what the memory is or what the familiar comfort is that exists because of her. I mean think of it, Jeff was right. You've seen her all of one working day in the past week," _Try a working day and another working day. "_ And you're practically smitten-," Regina made a motion to answer but Katherine continued. "You're smitten with this familiarity that she creates. Maybe it's safety or maybe it's the side of you no one challenges that she picked at. He said you talked to her, maybe you can feel her energy, feel her dominanace or her pressure. Maybe she's just what you need- and no I don't mean that as sexual... entirely. I mean in ways to make you feel more like.. well.. you."

Regina swatted her friends arm,

"Kat, I'm not trying to bed Emma... at least not right now, and If it ever does get to that I want it to be agreed upon and consensual from both parties,"

"God you're so white light purity,"

"I'm human and I have morals. And I have a son,"

"Who obviously seems to be looking for a Maleficent duplicate," Katherine said as she took a sip of her coffee. Regina didn't think of it that way. Was that honestly Henry's thoughts? His idea, a Plan to make up the family he once had.

"You've just managed to make my son sound like a sadistic serial killer," Regina deadpanned.

"I make no apologies," Kat laughed. Regina rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Whatever Kat... I need a distraction. What did you have in mind today,"

"Oh I think I'll be able to distract you, but that's after we get Henry"

"Of course," Regina laughed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey mom, Hey Kat,"

"Hey kiddo, I heard your birthday was amazing, sorry I couldn't celebrate it with you. Just got back from a business trip,"

"It's alright. I still got to turn fifteen and I had a pretty good present to make up for it," he smiled to himself.

"Okay well we're going out. Me, you and your mom. Take a late lunch and just hang.."

"Café Grumpy,"

"Yeah, how'd you know,"

"We always go there Kat," Henry laughed. She'd told him to call her Kat because she felt old when he called her aunt. Regina laughed at her and identified it as a mid life crisis.

"Oh.. well, yeah," she laughed nervously.

 

Kat continued to drive and soon she parked in the parking deck before the three made their way into the café, grabbing a table and placing their orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where exactly are we going," MM asked David as he drove his Four door Hummer with Ruby, Eva and Emma in the back with Jayce.

"It's this little hole in the wall, well for the rich it's our version of a hole in the wall," David said, not disclosing anything more. "Just trust me. I'll take you somewhere nice,"

"I don't doubt that for a second, I just- you know... huff, I don't know." David laughed lightly.

"Trust me?" She sighed before she nodded.

"Okay."

 

 

"Mommy, can I has chicken nuggets please," Jayce asked his mother as he shifted his weight so that he practically was standing on her thighs in David's hummer. He held on to both of her pointer fingers as He stood up shakily, nearly hitting his head on the roof.

"Well Jayce if we go somewhere that has them sure,"

"Jay Jay is getting so big," Ruby cooed as the little boy squirmed on his mother's lap. She tickled his stomach which made him laugh and jump frantically on his mother's thighs. Eva winced every second of it.y"Ruby can you just not right now, I'm trying to live, not be on the waiting list for leg surgery. .. I really wish we'd taken another car, he won't keep still a this rate." Emma smirked at their interaction and reached out to get Jayce from practically paralyzing his mother. He jumped free of his  mother and into Emma's arms.

"Auntie Emma, can you play rockets with me,"

"Oh but of course Captain Jayce, but I think our rocket ship is going to land soon. We can't blast off without power, you know that right," Emma asked as she looked at him with a questioning face.

"Das right Cap'n Em. We has to wait for the ship to get to maxmum powas," He mumbled. Emma laughed as she nodded.

"Good looking out bud," Emma grinned before running her fingers through his hair.

Did the brunette and the blonde bump into each other at the Cafe.... Of course not. David took them to the name of some restaurant not even he can pronounce and Regina along with Kat and Henry went out for their own lunch. To say that both women were guilty for their minds drifting to one another was an understatement. Regina was really uncertain as to what exactly it was about Emma that made her _Want_ to get to know the blonde woman even more, it was... just something about her that fed Regina's spirit, that woke up the sleeping personality the brunette didn't even realize she had. Yeah it would seem cliche that only a handful of hours together did this, but she wasn't claiming love at first sight, hell not even lust at first sight. It was more so.... understanding and acceptance at first sight and she just couldn't shake the feeling Emma would be someone, who like Kat... and Mal, would impact both her and her son's life greatly.

That night, Regina didn't go in for work. She'd opted to stay home and just relax for a bit, even though she'd have loved to see the blonde woman again, she was more than comfortable with just being friends... that's if they even were friends. Technically they were still acquiantances, but she wanted to be friends with Emma. Little did she know Emma wanted to be Friends with her too. She'd cooked dinner early and barely eaten anything before waltzing over to their living room and cllapsing on the couch. Regina flicked through channels but her attention paid to the TV was practically nonexistent. She did in fact zone out again, which she absently realized was becoming a frquent thing.

Henry had questioned her absence from work, thinking that maybe there was trouble in paradise already. He plopped down into their couch as he took in his mother's overly comfortable position, but he could tell something was on her mind. At first he figured it was Mal, but then he thought it only could be about Emma. Henry had asked her if "Paradise felt like Gilligan's Island at the moment." Basically he was asking her if Cloud Nine felt like some uncharted island she couldn't figure out how to leave. She'd laughed at his phrasing of words by saying,

"Paradise for Miss Swan and I doesn't exist honey. We aren't really friends, remember? She and I just started to get to know each other yesterday. Why do keep assuming that we're together,"

"I'm not, you both just seem to be, you know... in sync." Regina quirked a brow and tilted her head.

"In Sync.. How? Henry you spent a handful of minutes speaking with her and opted to walk ahead of us. How much in sync are we, did you notice?" The light banter between mother and son continued as Henry just kept repeating that It's just something there. This look, this Aura. There was something that existed that he saw that they couldn't see and trying to explain it to Regina would be void. They both came to a consensus that they were on two different ends of the stick when it came to Regina and Emma's... realtionship? So the night went on as usual with them both curled up watching nonsensical Tv as time went on and sleep set in.

The pair of brunettes slept wherever they fell asleep. To Regina it wasn't such a huge deal where they slept so long as they did. She was carefree, not wanting to be this drill Sargeant by having set rules about where they sleep, when they eat and how Henry managed his time. She only had a few requests, he remain respectful and do his homework and be on time for school. His sleeping pattern was something she'd let him figure out because she realized that he's a teenager with Homework and a social life; him balancing it how he feels is right is something she'd let him figure out for himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week ended on it's own solitary high note with Regina and Henry going out like they agreed for the weekend to Central Park and the movies and for a night time drive. Sunday was lazy day for them. The club was closed. Jefferson had Grace so Regina didn't want to intrude, but he insisted that Grace wanted to see his favourite godmother and she just couldn't say no.

There was a knock to Regina's door at around four in the afternoon. Henry got up to answer it before grinning as he looked into the peephole. He swung the door open and saw Jefferson and Grace standing there with matching smiles on their faces.

"Alice," Jefferson said to Henry as he bobbed his head left and right.

"Hatter," Henry grinned before they shook hands and Jefferson pat Henry's back like they were old friends.

"Henrryyyyy, where's Goddy Gina," Grace interrupted as she pushed between the two men. Jefferson placed his hand on his daughter's head and smiled before he responded with,

"Grace, she's inside. Go see if you can find her." Without another word Grace ran off until she instantly saw Regina's head and dashed over.

"Goddy Ginaaaaaaa," Jefferson's little girl squealed as she ran into Regina's space and lunged herself onto the chair that Regina was sitting in.

"Gracie," she grinned as she picked up the thirty five pound six year old. She plopped her onto her lap and blew bubbles into her cheek. The little girl shyed away from her godmother and buried her face in Regina's arm.

"I misched you," Grace mumbled into Regina's chest. Regina pet her hair and said,

"I missed you too Gracie. Are you behaving for your mommy,"

"Uh course, but I wanna stay with you sometimes and Daddy too, but mostly you." Jefferson shook his head as Regina laughed and Henry made himself scarce after he said over his shoulder,

"Please tell mom that there's something magical between her and Emma and she's just being stubborn about it."

Jefferson looked back at Regina, quirked a brow and tilted his head.

"What's going on between you and Emma,"

"Nothing," Regina said truthfully.

"So why did he-,"

"-Henry is trying to set me up for God knows what reason... He says he sees something I apparently don't," she waved off. Jefferson nodded unsure before he sat. Grace was idly playing with Regina's hair as the two adults continued conversation.

"So the meeting's been planned for Monday..tomorrow"

"Why Monday-tomorrow...,"

"Be-cause. It's a meeting?"

"I have lunch with Emma on Monday,"

"Ah. I see. Well I can postpone it if y-,"

"- no no, it's fine I guess..... Huff, I can't do this Jeff. I can't look them in their faces and tell them by the ending of this year they'll be jobless,"

"Then don't," he countered. Regina looked at him quizically,

"Whatever happened to staying true to myself and morals and blah blah,"

"They're null and void if you feel like shit-"

"DADDY BAD WORD," Grace yelled.

"Sorry Gracie, but it doesn't matter if all you feel is like you're doing something that could hurt the masses. What are you willing to live with,"

"Knowing I'm not a contradiction to myself or the Gentlemen's Club,"

"Then either you become the men who come there or you shut it down," Jefferson said simply. Regina bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"Why are you so okay with this?" Jefferson laughed,

"What makes you think I'm okay with it?" Regina shrugged.

"You're not yelling at me to keep it open, pleading that I keep it open or telling me I'm making a huge mistake,"

"That's because you're not. Whatever decision you make whether someone tells you it's right or wrong, once you can live with it, that's all that matters. Now, about this lunch with Emma. When are you going again?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Where are you going," he asked and Regina shrugged.

"I have no idea,"

"What are you wearing,"

"I have no idea." Jefferson laughed.

"What time is it for,"

"I have no idea,"

"Do you even have her number,"

"No,"

"Jesus who planned it,"

"It wasn't actually planned, more so... a suggestion and she agreed,"

"So you planned but didn't plan?" Regina nodded embarrassed.

"Gracie," Jefferson called his daughter who'd somewhat managed to drift a little.

"Yes daddy,"

"We need to help Gina plan her outfit for tomorrow,"

"Can we Goddy?! Please- Please -Please -Please -Pleaaaaaase," she bounced in Regina's lap. Regina nodded with a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After helping Regina pick out her outift, find a small cafe that she and Emma could go to for lunch and plan the time around the meeting and Emma's shift, Grace had asked her father if she could spend the night at Regina's and he agreed before he told her he'd be back with her clothes.

"This," he started, "Is Emma's number. You should probably call her, dumb-dumb," he joked as he knocked on her forehead. Regina swatted his arm away and lunged to smack his head. When she couldn't reach him she stopped and looked down at the paper.

"Thank you," she whispered. Jefferson for his part just smiled. He bent down and reached for his daughter.

"You behave for Gina okay." She nodded enthusiastically. '"Okay, come give daddy a hug princess," he said before opening his arms for her. Grace wrapped herself around her father,

"Bye daddy. I love you,"

"I love you too Gracie. Regina, take care of my daughter,"

"You know I'd do nothing more than take care of Grace. She's my favourite little human in the world,"

"I am,"

"Yes you are sweetie. Now go find Henry, I need to talk to daddy,"

"Okay," Grace agreed before running off screaming for Henry.

"Is Nadia going to be okay with this," Regina asked after she looked away from Grace's retreating figure.

"Doesn't matter if she is or isn't. She has Grace five days out of the week. If I can't see and do what I want with my own daughter because she's so up her own ass about everything then, there's not much of a point in trying to keep her in the loop... but enough about that. Just call her and tell me how it goes yeah,"

"I always do," Regina smiled. Jefferson closed the gap between them and hugged Regina quickly,

"Have fun sis, be safe. Grace's bed time is whenever Grace falls asleep," He laughed. "Have fun with that," Jefferson sniggered before walking out the door. Regina squinted, she had a sneaking suspicion that Jefferson agreed that quickly because Grace was a handful. Shaking her head and laughing to herself Regina pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the paper. It rang twice before a unfamiliar voice answered,

"Emma's phone. This is Ally. Who-," Regina hung up quickly and clutched the cell phone rather tight in her hand. She froze and stared off.

"Who's Ally," she questioned herself in a whisper. Then her phone rang and she hesitated before looking at it. Regina threw her phone so quick, it bounced off the chair and smashed on the floor. Thankfully she didn't brake it though. Her phone buzzed and ringed and jittered on the carpet beneath the coffee table. She took a few deep breaths.

"It's nothing, it's just a call. Just a call," she chanted before walking over and picking it up. She pressed the green button and held a hand over the microphone as she slowly brought it to her ears. She heard what appeared to be a bit of a riff on the other end.

"Al- give me my phone, seriously, what's with you. Are you nuts?"

"Am I nuts.. really Emma I'm nuts? Who is she," Ally asked angrily.

"Who is WHO," Emma damn near screamed as her arms flailed. Ally threw the phone, it clattered after hitting the floor. Regina could hear muffled sounds, footsteps and an audible sound and assumed it was Emma picking it up. She sighed heavily before she opened her mouth.

"Hello?" That was it. She started the conversation and Regina froze. What was she supposed to say. Sorry I called and caused a fight between you and your... girlfriend? Ehhhh

"Hello?" Emma questioned again before sighing shortly after.

"Mi-Miss Swan," Regina managed haphazardly. She could hear Emma sigh peacefully and that made her smile only somewhat. Regina put her other hand on the phone as she took a seat on her couch.

"Who is she,"

"My boss you nut job," Emma seethed.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, fucking oh," Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Miss Mills I-,"

"-Miss Swan I-," they both started at the same time before laughing contently with one another. Emma shifted and walked out of her bedroom and down her hall to the bathroom before shutting herself in.

"Sorry," the word was out of Regina's mouth before she registered it.

"Not your fault.. Ally.. she's.."

"Possessive?" is what Regina could've said but instead she said, "protective... territorial,"

"Pfft.. controlling fits better. Sorry about that. She's just out of it, really moody,"

"She seems to be a really caring... person," Regina tried. Emma laughed loudly.

" Wow you really are trying to be nice huh? Just say it, she's a nut job and I seem to only attract nut jobs,"

"I'm not a nut job," Regina said defesnively before realizing the nature of the words Emma had said prior to. She mentally and physically kicked herself as the blonde laughed again.

"Right. I know that, but.. Nevermind," she shook her head. " So what do I owe the pleasure of your call,"

"Lunch,"

"Right. Tomorrow. That was kind of on my mind... about that,"

"You want to cancel," the brunette asked quickly.

"No-No. I was just going to say I'd had some concerns as to how you were planning on contacting me or if I should've called you but I realized two things. I don't have your number, or didn't until now and I thought you didn't have mine but then I remembered.. boss," the blonde grinned.

"Right.. Erm, well Miss Swan.. I'm not quite sure lunch will be a thing tomorrow,"

"Oh," Emma said sounding dejected. Regina kicked herself again.

"It's not that I don't want to but it seems that your umm... person isn't quite fond of the amount of female interaction you have,"

"Ally is insecure and I honestly have no idea how she got like that. She was fine .. months ago." Silence fell as Regina wondered how bad Ally truly was and Emma bit her lip thinking- too much too soon. " I want to have lunch with you, if you do with me,"

"I do-,"

"-Then it's settled. We're having lunch at two tomorrow, now.... where are we going,"

"Oh umm.. Hole in the Wall?"

"Oh I've heard of that place, it's cute and tiny. Hence hole... literally," Emma said before she laughed. Regina breathed out a sigh of relief once again.

"I wish you'd laugh more. It's like angels when they sing,"

"You believe in God,"

"I believe in something.. don't you,"

"No.. I never felt I could believe in a God or Diety who'd let my mother die during childbirth even if there were prior complications,"

"That's deep,"

"That's my life," Regina reminded. Emma nodded and sighed.

"Hey, not to cut this short but I need to go deal with this post Ally-lyptic storm and see where her brain is and why it's so scrambled. See you tomorrow,"

"Of course Miss Swan. Have a good evening,"

"You too Regina.. I can call you Regina right,"

"Regina is fine,"

"Well then call me Emma,"

"Very Well. Good night Emma,"

"God that feels so much better. You know friends can call each other by their first names you know?"

"Oh we're friends already,"

"I think everyone starts out as a friend, it's just how seriously they take the position that determines if they truly are a friend or just another seasonal character in your life you know?"

"I understand... Emma,"

"Yeah,"

"Ally," she said as she reminded the blonde about the impending doom. Emma grunted,

"I know, I know. Okay. See you tomorrow. Be safe Regina,"

"You as well Emma. Good night,"

"Night." They hung up.

"Grace?" Regina called her goddaughter who came bounding in mere seconds after. She hopped into waiting arms and snuggled in close to Regina.

"How about we get extra pretty and paint your toenails and fix your hair for school tomorrow,"

"Can we have brownies too," she looked up hopeful. _God this child and her hazel eyes._

"Sure sweetie. What's Henry doing,"

"Sleeping. I drawed on his face," she said before hiding a laugh.

"Oh My! Grace I don't know if Henry will be okay with that."

"He will. Come on I show you what I writed," Grace said as she dragged Regina to Henry's room. As she stepped closer to him she saw Grace's handwriting all squiggly across his forehead and on his eye. She drew a monocle and even though Regina was pretty positive Grace had no clue what that was, she'd only been able to draw half the glasses because his other half of his face was covered. Then there were the words on his forehead that said bestest big bother. Brother spelt incorrectly of course. Regina hid the smile that threatened to show on her face before turning to Grace and picking her up. She kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"You're right sweetie, he's gonna love it,"

"Hehe I know. Brownies now,"

"Yes baby, brownies now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night consisted of tucking Grace in as she was much more compliant with Regina than her father, then again, Jefferson spoiled her rotten. Regina was stability in small intervals for the little girl. She kissed her forehead after reading from Henry's story book and shutting the lights off. She flopped down in her couch, a place and a spot she frequented for the majority of the time when she had extra time. Clad in her sliky pajama top and pajama shorts and hair in another messy bun, Regina scratched at her scalp as she thought on about whether going to lunch with Emma was such a good idea. She's already clarified from the beginning Emma was a lesbian just like she was, but what if Emma didn't know that Regina was? Should she tell her or just go on assuming Emma has good gaydar, any Gaydar for that matter. She sighed helplessly. She couldn't go to lunch with Emma, not when Ally seemed to be.. well... protective and, persistent if that's the word she could use. No, they couldn't have lunch and she'd have to tell her that tomorrow, or maybe tonight, but if she called again and Ally answered that'd just be another problem Emma didn't need. Regina couldn't do that to her. She couldn't do that to herself either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma rolled her eyes as she opened her bathroom door and walked out to see Ally's face contorted in question.

"Why'd you have to lock yourself in the bathroom to talk to her,"

"She's my boss and she just witnessed my psychotic- whatever you are to me right now, have a bitch fit for what.. seriously?".

"I didn't have a bitch fit," Ally said defensively

"Oh really because I'm pretty sure she heard you go off the rails about a simple phone call,"

"Why was she acting guilty then,"

"She wasn't acting guilty, you probably shocked her. She thinks she's going to speak to me, what do you expect when you pick up and she's confused as to who some random person is answering my phone... Huff, just.. stop answering my phone, I could lose my job because of your little stunt,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah I bet you are," Emma said before grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going,"

"Ruby's. I need to clear my head,"

"Emma wait-,"

"Ally. No. Just-no okay," Emma said as she put a hand up of distance between them. She turned and grabbed her keys before slamming the door shut, leaving Ally slumped on the floor.

The blonde drove until she couldn't drive anymore. She felt hot liquid on her face. What? Was she crying?! Why was she crying? What the hell was she crying over?!

"I'm so sick of this shit," she said through sniffles and rough tear wiping. She leaned back into her seat and shut her eyes. The only thing positive she could look forward to tomorrow was lunch with Regina. That would be a perk to keep her stress and turmoil at bay. Lunch with her boss. She smirked though tears still flowed. She restarted her car and went on to Ruby's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look like shit,"

"Thanks Ruby,"

"You're welcome.. So, why's your eyes red, and why's your face puffy and swollen,"

"Ally," Emma sighed before tossing her jacket aside.

"I thought you got rid of her," Ruby asked as she made a face at the back of the blonde's head. Emma kicked her boots off and dropped into Ruby's arm chair.

"So did I," Emma tried to joke but the stress on her face said otherwise. Telltale emotions.

"What's she done this time,"

"I have lunch with Regina tomo-,"

"-WOAH HEY WHAT? WAIT WHEN. You have lunch with the boss tomorrow,"

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing. That's not normal?" _Of course not Emma Regina said it herself that she doesn't hang with her employees- she remembered_. Ruby shook her head no,

"She likes you,"

"I like her too,"

"In what way,".

"Exactly how I said. What do you think I mean by that?"

"I don't know that's why I asked. In what way,"Ruby repeated. Emma took pause before it hit her.

"I guess just as a friend. We barely know each other. I don't think love at first is so much at first sight as people lead you to believe. She's really down to earth and she laughs and she has a son,"

"Henry I know,"

"Right and she just.. she's,"

"Human," Ruby said before grinning. Emma nodded with a smile,

"Yeah, exactly that,"

"She's honestly a sweet person I never said she was tough, that was MM, but MM will say that about anyone who intimidates her,"

"True," Emma sighed contently. Ruby set about getting them something to snack on and drinks. As she did that she asked,

"So what exactly _did_ Ally do,"

"God what didn't she do. Regina called me to talk about the lunch plans for tomorrow and Ally picked up, Regina must've hung up instantly or something, so nut job Ally called back and Regina answered and caught wind of Ally giving me the third degree." Ruby sucked her teeth,

"Yikes,"

"Yup. So she's yelling and Regina was basically mute and I answer and I can just tell Ally gave her the wrong impression,"

"Well she's known for that,"

"Don't remind me,"

"Well did she cancel,"

"She nearly did. I convinced her to give it a try,"

"Is that why you're calling her Regina too,"

"That I may have gotten out of her because I hate formalities,"

"You have an issue with authority,"

"No, just people calling me Miss Swan. It reminds me I'm not married nor am I with child and I feel old as hell. I'm nearly thirty, did you know she's only thirty one,"

"Yeah. I work there remember,"

"Right." Ruby came over with their food and set it down.

"So where is she taking you,"

"She's not, we're meeting up and it's at Hole in the wall,"

"Oh cute,"

"Yeah,"

"And you're wearing," Ruby questioned. Emma shrugged.

"Well it's lunch so casual right,"

"Yah that's another thing. She legit dresses like she's from one of those catalogues. I just.. When I saw her on Henry's birthday the other day I didn't even realize how much she just looked so,"

"Angelic," Ruby finished for her friend. Emma nodded dumbly, Ruby reached over and pat her shoulder,

"Well shut your mouth or you'll catch flies," Ruby laughed. Emma laughed along with her before whining out a grunt,

"Why is Ally so fucking crazy,"

"Because she's one of those baby gays. She thinks the perfect lesbian relationship exists between ages seventeen and twenty four. Stop dating baby gays and move up,"

"Says the woman who only dates two types of men,"

"Oh really. And those types are,"

"Jobless or struggling,"

"I appreciate a man who wants to get somewhere,"

"That should be more than thirty steps outside their mother's house Ruby,"

"You Emma Swan are a bitch,"

"I'll take that," Emma said laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday- aye- aye- aye

Uneventful morning for both Emma and Regina. Regina at the last minute postponed the meeting with the girls but still left it as a day off for all of them. Lunch time rolled around and she had one thing to do before meeting Emma. Get Henry and get Grace.

"Nice look," Henry smiled at his brunette mother who had her hair fashioned with a tribal head band and her natural curls flowing freely. Regina wore acid wash cuffed skinnies with black bobs a grey cardigan and a simple fitted white women's tee.

"You think," she asked unsure. Henry nodded eagerly.

"Thank you Henry,"

"I helped picked it out," Grace said cheekily as she climbed into her carseat and strapped herself in.

"Yes you did and I love it Gracie. Thank you,"

"You welcome."

"So, where are we going,"

"Hole in the wall. Jefferson asked me to keep Grace until Nadia gets off from work, which is around five,"

"Cool, so wait, we'll be in the restaurant with you guys,"

"Yes, I'd prefer to not leave you two alone at the apartment. Besides, this will give you some fresh air, time with Grace and a different atmosphere to do your homework,"

"I should invite Lina,"

"That would be a thing," Regina smiled.

"Okay," he nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina, Henry and Grace walked in and Henry found himself and Grace a seat by the window at the Cafe. Regina sat at a table by herself, fit for two and waited for Emma. Five minutes from the cafe, a nervous blonde dressed in an all white button down and white cargo pants with tan and white sneakers, drove her yellow caution death trap and parked. She hopped out and brushed her shirt down before trudging up the walkway and into the cafe. Her eyes scanned momentarily, first spotting Henry and waving at him and a little girl and then spotting Regina who was on her phone at that point.

"This seat taken," Emma questioned as she simultaneously pulled out the chair,

"It is now," Regina smiled.

"Thanks for not cancelling on me,"

"I nearly did,"

"I know,"

"No I mean a second time,"

"Oh. Why,"

"I felt I would be intruding or impeding and over stepping if I went to lunch with you,"

"What made you change your mind,"

"Confidence I didn't know I had," Regina found herself saying. Emma smiled and nodded,

"To confidence,"

"Confidence," Regina saluted.

"So, What are we getting,"

"I have no idea, this is my first time here,"

"Oh well, I've been here.. once? twice, dunno, I usually just get a soy latte some grilled cheese and tomatoe soup wherever I go. I'm a pretty simple girl,"

"That's commendable,"

"And cheap," Emma snorted out a laugh. Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll have the same," Regina finally decided.

"You sure,"

"I'm not fussed,"

"I can see that.. okay. Waiter," Emma called. The young man walked over and Emma placed their orders. He left them be and the women began talking,

"So who's the cute little girl,"

"Grace.. she's my goddaughter. She's Jefferson's daughter,"

"She kind of looks like you,"

"You think," Regina asked as she looked back. Emma nodded,

"Yeah, she makes that thinking face you do,"

"Jefferson does as well,"

"Seems you're rubbing off on everybody who comes near you," Emma said solemnly.

"Seems so."

As they talked on, Lina walked in and greeted Regina who then introduced her to Emma. Lina then went over to Henry and Grace.

"So that's Emma huh,"

"Yup,"

"You were right, she really is similar to Mal,"

"Who's Mal," Grace asked as she coloured in one of the many books Hennry had in his bag.

"She's my other mom," Henry said.

"Oh," Grace answered before she continued her masterpiece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No-no," Emma laughed. " You have to dip the grilled cheese into the tomatoe soup,"

"Why would I want to do that," Regina grimaced as she took a dainty spoonful to her lips then bit into her sandwich.

_Jesus she makes an ordinary White day- Yellow!- Emma smiled to herself._

"Because It's tradition, duh. You're supposed to dunk it to get maximum goodness. Come on try it," Emma said, coaxing Regina to dip her half of her grilled cheese.

"Emma I do not want tomatoe laden bread and cheese," Regina tried to move her hand away. Emma was unrelenting so she dunked her own and shoved it in Regina's face.

"Just one bite. Pleeeeease,"

"I'm beginning to think you're more of a child than Grace is," Regina deadpanned, not budging.

"Come on, just one bite. I promise you it's better this way," Emma tried to convince the brunette. Regina eyed the bread and tomatoe and cheese then eyed Emma who gave her the eyes. _Damn it._

"Oh fine, just one bite,"

"Yes! Here," Emma said before putting it to Regina's lips. Regina took a bite and contemplated as she chewed.

"It's... acceptable," she responded. Emma grinned.

"You like it, just say it," Emma teased. With a huff Regina relented.

"Fine, It is more than acceptable. It's actually quite good,"

"Now, will you dunk it,"

"Yes Emma I will dunk it," Regina said before laughing.

So they ate on and ate on until they were done, neither consuming wine because both were driving. Regina looked back at Grace who was sat in Henry's lap still drawing and eating whatever it was she ordered. Henry looked up and smiled at her, giving her a covert thumbs up.

_Yellow.. It's Yellow. It's Happy_

Then Emma's phone rang. She brushed her hand off and picked it up. She growled at the name on the screen.

"It's Ally," She said apologetically. Regina made a little surprised but understanding face.

"What," Emma said not harshly, but not sweetly either. More exasperated really. Emma got up and left the table

"Why exactly are you calling me.. wait what, you did what.. Ally How did you even get your hands on that?! I told you that was important to me, why in the hell would you sell it! It wasn't fucking yours to sell. I swear to God if you do not go and fucking get It back I will kill you. That's my mother's. Have you lost your God damn mind- no- no I don't wanna hear it. Find it Or I'll fucking strangle you. .. I don't give a fuck how you find it Ally, you shouldn't have fucking sold it to begin with. I swear to God It's as if you're here just to raise my fucking blood pressure. What!? What do you mean it was just a joke.. Ally I am not fucking around. Stop this shit right now, I'm not for it...... You were just kidding, are you fucking mental. Listen, pack your shit, NO I'M SERIOUS, PACK YOUR SHIT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT, LEAVE MY GOD DAMN KEYS AND DON'T COME BACK BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING PIECE OF WORK. I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS BULLSHIT ANYMORE. NO! ALLY YOU HAVE UNTIL I GET BACK TO BE GONE," Emma yelled. Her next response was shrill,

"I don't care where you go, just get the fuck away from me." She hung up and stalked back over to Regina who was just handing Grace over to her mother along with her artwork. Emma ground her teeth hard as Regina made her way back over and sat down.

"Red," the blonde muttered. Regina worriedly tilted her head.

"What,"

"Red," Emma said louder. Regina stopped. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Blood red," Emma enunciated. ( _Blood red-Anger_ )

"Blue?" Regina tried softly. ( _Blue- Emotions-How are you feeling_ ). Emma shook her head.

"Just red," ( _Just Angry_ ). Regina nodded her head. Emma did something she honestly probably shouldn't have but needed to. She reached across the table and held onto Regina's hand. Silence remained as she held on and looked blankly at the slender small fingers in her clasp. Emma then connected each finger with it's partner before closing the gap between their palms and pressing them together firmly. She sighed sadly before removing her hand, immediately feeling emptiness when she let go.

"Fucking Red," She muttered.

"Red," Regina repeated, prompting her to speak.

"Ally," she began but sighed and grunted. Regina reached across the table, mimicking the finger connecting from before. This prompted the blonde to go on. She looked down at their hands and nodded to no one in partiuclar.

"She decided to play a trick on me and lie to me and tell me that she sold the swan necklace my foster mother gave me. She thinks it's funny to fuck around and tell me she sold the one and only thing I ever felt was even close enough to say had some form of value to it." Regina nodded.

"Purple," the brunette whispered. ( _Purple-Value-Tell me about it_ )

"It was from my frst home," Emma answered immediately.

"She was a single mother. She just wanted a child. She wanted me. She.. couldn't have kids of her own," Emma said before studying Regina's expression intently. She felt the brunette tense and switched the grip by holding Regina's hand. Sending her some form of comfort. "She gave me it when I was a baby and got my initials engraved on it. Hence.. Swan. My other foster parents never changed it. Mom and Dad wanted to but I begged them not to. It's all I had left of her. She.. died. She was killed. Drunk Driver came out the corner and.. hit and run," Emma gulped. Regina shared a sad smile. Emma sniffed up tears she never even realized were there. " So... Red. I broke up with her, told her to be out by the time I got back. God, Sorry to just weigh you down. I just... Is there somewhere else we can go and just sit in silence," Emma asked and Regina nodded. She excused herself and informed Henry and Lina they were leaving and figured that just taking Emma in the car one time was best. So the four got in and went to the docks. And as the request was made, they literally sat in a comfortable silence. Henry and Lina had gone off to use the binoculars lined off on the docks, leaving the two women to themselves.

"Blue," Regina questioned softly as she looked over at the blonde staring blankly at the ocean.

"Still red.. light red though," she sighed heavily. Regina scooted closer. She put an arm around Emma and they continued to sit there until Emma was good enough to just get up and lean over the railing, smelling the ocean air and scrunching up her face. She turned to stretch out a hand which Regina took and they both leaned against the railing.

"Red," Regina said. Emma picked up from the tone, that Regina's wasn't anger, it was a muttering of confusion from the brunette. Regina sighed

"Why Red," Emma asked. The blonde looked over at the brunette who looked at her and said

"The Club is closing by the end of the year. I can't be a contradiction to myself and my morals. That's what the meeting's about," Regina sighed helplessly as she looked back out at the ocean. Emma sidled up closer to her and nudged her. She leaned her head on Regina's shoulder and said.

"Red."

Mere hours later, Regina whispered again, after having stood at the docks and looked out at the ocean.

"Blue," ( _How are you feeling_ )

"Yellow," Emma smiled before looking over at the brunette. Regina grinned,

"Yellow," She repeated.

"Come on, let's go, it's a school night, Henry and Lina are probably exhausted." Regina just nodded and they went to find the two teens who were watching a man perform on his guitar.

"Mom- hey. Feeling better Emma,"

"Yeah kid, thanks for the concern,"

"No problem. Mom are you ready to go,"

"Yes honey, Lina I'm so sorry we kept you out this late, your mother must be worried sick,"

"Pfft no she's not, she's pobably ordering everything she sees from the shopping network. Besides I had fun, I'd love to do this again,"

"Well that's up to you and Henry,"

"We'll plan something later," He conceded.

 

 

They drove back to Hole in the wall and Regina walked Emma to her car. The night air was nippy and Regina shoved her hands in her cardigan.

"You're cold," Emma stated the obvious.

"I'm fine,"

"You are not fine in that thin thing," she laughed.

"I am,"

"Right says the goosebumps on your arms.. Here," Emma said before draping her Jacket over the woman. "You can bring it whenever you come in to work," Emma winked. Regina rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Thank you.. for lunch,"

"It's you I should be thanking," Regina said.

"Blue," Emma asked. Regina sighed happily.

"Very, very... yellow," Regina grinned.

"Good. Always yellow,"

"We'll try," Regina said with a smile. Emma smiled back.

"Okay.. Good night Regina,"

"Good night Miss Swan." Emma gave her a look and the brunette rolled her eyes, " Good Night, Emma," she enunciated. Emma nodded before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's cheek. It wasn't quick but It wasn't slow either. It was just enough to linger before she pulled back and smiled, not even thinking of it in that aspect.

"Good night Regina," she said once more before winking and getting in her car.

"Good night, Emma," Regina whispered.

She watched the blonde drive off and shook her head before laughing.

"Yellow," The both whispered as Emma drove off and Regina walked to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma walked through her door and noticed that the apartment did seem a little emptier. Most of Ally's things were gone. She sighed heavily before tossing her keys down and kicking her shoes off. Emma took her clothes off and walked around in her sports bra and underwear. She set her shower, took a warm one, got out, brushed her teeth brushed her hair back and put moisturizer on her face before tossing on a new pair of underwear and a giant tee. She flopped down her bed and hit the cool sheets of the bed. Sighing to herself she finally whispered, "Yellow," before she attempted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping Lina off and getting into their apartment, Henry said nothing much past,

"She's gonna make you happy," before retreating into his room. He only emerged to shower and went back in with a glass of water, not even attempting to tell his mother what he meant by that. Regina took herself a long bath to relax her muscles. She got out about an hour later and brushed her teeth,washed her face, applied moisturizer and put on her silk nightie that stopped just short of her butt cheeks. So no bra no underwear, the brunette climbed under her blanket and pulling her phone out. She quickly shot out a text and smiled to herself before turning over to sleep.

To:Emma

It's Yellow It's Happy. It's Green. It's Nature. It's Red. Light Red. Blood Red. It's Anger, but it's yellow all over again.

Good night Miss Swan ;)

 

 

 


	5. It's Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Green  
> It's Yellow  
> It's Red  
> Now it's Grey
> 
> Yellow hasn't had it's own chapter yet but that's because it's always yellow at some point. Now we're in the grey matter of time

It was Tuesday, which meant a few things. Emma had work, Regina had work; they both had work and Emma was only looking forward to it because of her boss. Regina was only looking forward to work because of Emma. Two, she'd given the shivering brunette her jacket and for some odd reason, she got the feeling Regina would wash it before she returned it, because Regina just seemed like the type to do just that. Three, She was feeling a bit, in the middle. She was feeling grey. A cross between elated that Ally actually listened and left, but also the niggling feeling of loneliness. She'd figured as much would happen considering she was usually in long term relationships that were extremely hard to break off and get away from. Then there was this feeling of being happy about spending yesterday with Regina and being able to just be herself and introduce parts of her that Regina was very receptive to, keeping her from falling off the edge. But as sadistically divine intervention would have it, it was once again that irritating feeling of Ally interrupting and destroying her for a handful of minutes that pulled her right back over the edge. But then for the third time in that day - nearly the fourth, she and Regina had managed to make it a yellow kind of evening only after Emma went from Red, to light red and then nearly in limbo once again before finding ... yellow. She hadn't found it in the ocean, she hadn't found it being at the docks or in the scent of salt water air. No she found it in being with Regina just like she expressed that first night. _Right Here- right now... Yellow._ Right then and there Emma was feeling yellow. However she'd hidden from Regina that her concern for the Club closing was ever a thing and absolved to focus instead on the moment, which is why she could say yellow with a smile. Absolution- avoiding the guilt she felt for not making it known that the club closing was actually going to make her feel oh so dark blue. She grunted as she lay there in her bed just staring at the ceiling and sighing.

"It's a grey day," she said before getting up and starting her day.

As of last night though, Emma's phone buzzed before she quirked her brow trying to figure out who it would've been that was texting her at that time of the night. It wasn't late but it wasn't early either. At first she'd assumed it was Ruby already nagging her about how the lunch _date_ turned out.. Yes lunch date was apparently the perfect words in Ruby's mind though Emma had said more than once it was just them meeting up to hang out. Ruby felt differently because that's just Ruby, she always feels differently.

Still sprawled out on her bed with the intention to sleep at an all time high for her, Emma heard her phone go off. That was unusual considering she only conversed with a handful of people at different points in the day, by night she was rarely friends with her phone, but something made her feel around the mattress for it and hold it up over her face. Emma unlocked her phone and checked her messages. Her head tilted to the side before she sat up in her bed, attempting to get a better look at the message and its sender's number. The number looked familiar, but she just couldn't place it. She shrugged and opened the message anyway.

It's Yellow It's Happy. It's Green. It's Nature. It's Red. Light Red. Blood Red. It's Anger, but it's yellow all over again.

Good night Miss Swan ;)

　

She was grinning. She knew those words. Hell she heard those words and said those words. Only one person other than her knew those words and she couldn't just go to bed without sending her own.. colourful response.

To: Regina

It exists that we start out happy, but it also exists that we become angry at points in our life. It's in our nature because it's nurtured that we become happy once again.

Good night, Regina :P

The blonde was able to roll over after that and drift off to sleep with a smile tugging at her lips. So that's why when she got up the next morning she was yellow but then.. Somehow, her emotions got the better of her... and now-now she was grey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina giggled at the flow of the words. She shook her head as she realized Emma basically said what she said in a more profound manner.

"Smart ass," she said as she laughed quietly to herself. Tuesday morning was shaping up to all she thought it would start out to be. She woke rather early, made Henry breakfast and took him to school. When she got back home, she did minimal cleaning considering both herself and Henry frequented few places and they would clean on the weekends anyway. Katherine was probably at work so she couldn't call and bother her, Jefferson would more than likely be sleeping because that man slept more than eight hours every open opportunity he got. Her father.. hmmm that was someone she hadn't seen in a few weeks. He was usually out on business trips anyway, but Regina didn't mind. His job in controlling how the stock market flowed and who his company invested in and bought shares from was a tedious task. But as the brunette thought more about it, the more she missed her father. She was daddy's little girl, always has been and Regina's sure even if her mother was alive, Henry Arthur Mills would still be the recipient of all of his daughter's love and affection. Her half sister that was born three years before her that her father had with a woman after a one night stand, Zelena, never really wanted to get to know Regina as they grew up. She'd claimed Regina stole her father when it was obvious she wanted to say Cora did. However when Regina explained to her that maybe the story her mother told her wasn't all she thought it to be, that's when all hell broke loose. Questioning both her mother and her father, Zelena found out that she was a one night stand baby and that her mother wanted nothing to do with her father.. it was some weird thing about wanting to seem like super mom by saying her dad up and left them. It was a twisted enough explanation that made Zelena just up and leave everything and everyone behind. _LIKE MOTHER'S FUCKED UP INTENTION LIKE DAUGHTER??!_ So they don't talk. Maybe she should have lunch with her father, the brunette thought. That would be so much better than sitting in her apartment and frying her brain with cartoons and reality Tv, even though she knew deep down she really loved watching people turn into hot messes for entertainment. She was about to do just that when her phone rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma dragged herself to the bathroom and leaned over her counter to get a better look at her face. She slapped a hand to her flushed cheeks and dragged down her face. She sighed heavily before yawning and scratching her head, then turning on the shower. Only managing to register that she'd turned on the really cold water that ended up soaking her arm, Emma skipped back and shook it off as if she'd been burnt. She undressed shortly after and climbed in, nearly screaming as the ice water cascaded along her frame.

"Fuck," she muttered as her body shivered in the bath. "At least I'm awake now," she painfully laughed. She pulled out her squishy and shower gel before putting on a healthy dollop of vanilla scented shower gel and began to lather up. Of course she sang in the shower and of course she sounded like Adele, at least to herself she did. Emma then washed her hair with her vanilla and cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner, before she just stood in the shower and let the jets of the showerhead work their magic on her back. Emma got back out a while after and walked through her apartment wrapped up in a plush black cotton towel with wet hair and wet feet. She turned on the IPod dock and waltzed through her room as the musical playlist she had for mornings like this, began to feed her soul with energy. She pulled open the doors of her closet as she listened to Jess Glynne, Route 94, Paramore and Michael Jackson. Emma then began to look through her clothes, pulling out hangers and shoving them back in, lifting up stacks of different shading jeans on her top shelf that she'd folded so neatly. She continued through to her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of spandex boy shorts, her bra and a tank top. Those, the blonde owned handfuls and handfuls of. Nearly a half of a load would be tank tops if Emma had any say in her wardrobe. She settled on a simple plaid grey and black collared shirt with cuffed sleeves, acid wash boyfriend jeans and sandals. Plain black sandals. They were actually just really nice looking flip flops. So, off she went, back into her bathroom to blow dry and style her hair. She settled for a simple slick pony that sat at the crown of her head and fashioned it with two plain white, stretchy headbands. The blonde felt that maybe she should go out today and get some fresh air. She figured it would do her good. Maybe it was all she needed to not feel grey. She wanted to feel yellow. She really enjoyed feeling yellow. Regina was actually the cause of her feeling so yellow all the time though. Ally had never managed to make her feel yellow, at least not in the way Regina managed to do in such a short amount of time. Every minute she spent with Regina made her feel like she could actually breathe and they'd only known each other for ...six days?

Emma nodded to herself after she got ready and looked at her appearance in the mirror.

"I have the body of a teenage boy," she complained. She looked down at her tiny chest and poked at one of her boobs. She sighed again.

"Definitely the body of a teenage boy."

 

She walked over to her IPod dock and plucked her phone from it before walking into her kitchen and fixing herself a bowl of cereal and sitting at the island. Emma browsed through her phone and shot Ruby a good morning text, which in response was a phone call.

" Oh my God I thought you fell off the face of the earth. How'd the date go," Ruby said the instant the blonde answered. Emma laughed lightly with her mouth full. She chewed a bit before swallowing and slightly choking .

"Well good morning to you too, Princess. And Stop calling it a date, it was lunch, we hung out, the kid was there," Emma said as she made up her face in mock anger. Ruby laughed.

"Wow, you must be really friendzoned for her to bring along her teenage son," Ruby teased and Emma scowled.

"I meant the kid sat at _Another_ table, Einstein. And I haven't been friendzoned, we're not even dating. It's not like we were trying to figure out what we are. We're still getting to know each other,"

"Yeah I bet you wanna know Eeeeeeeverything about good ole Mills -Mills. Her favourite food, her favourite colour, where she lives- Who she's dating. Just admit you wanna be with her," Ruby pushed. Emma rolled her eyes as she took another spoonful of cereal.

"You know, not every woman that exists is a woman I wanna bed. Why can't I just have friends. Not all lesbians are alike you know. We can have friends who we haven't fucked, haven't dated and haven't had a friend fuck or date. Our community isn't _that_ small, Ruby." Her friend let out a laugh, and not just any laugh but a laugh of genuine joy,

"I'm glad you find that stereotype funny," Emma deadpanned and Ruby slowly ceased her laughter.

"It's not that Em, it's just.... it's nothing, I can't explain it. It's just so funny.. but besides that, you said Henry sat at another table. So she brought him why,"

"His school ends at two, Guessed she picked him up early. She had her goddaughter there too, so she would've needed someone to watch her anyway. Oh and then Henry's friend Lina,"

"Jefferson's daughter, Grace," Ruby said more than asked as she nodded to herself.

"Yeah her.. You know for someone who calls herself my friend, you've managed to tell me absolutely nothing about my boss that you seem to know everything about. I mean, what else is there that you know about her that I don't,"

"I don't know, it depends on what you know. And I've told you before that Jefferson is my cousin, he-,"

"-Wait-wait, that Jefferson? That's the Jefferson you were telling me about. He's the one who was a pageant kid,"

"The one and only," Ruby laughed lightly.

"Wow. Now that you say it I can see it,"

"I know right.. Em I love you but you've managed to drift away from telling me what happened at least three times,"

"Oh right sorry. Umm well Ally called,"

"I don't even wanna know,"

"Good because I don't want to relive it. She's gone by the way,"

"Gone as in," Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"Gone as in gone. Broke up with her yesterday after that call. She left, took most of her stuff, she's gone. She could've caused me to lose my job over that little stunt she pulled yesterday, twice at that. So I told her to basically get fucked and get out before I get back,"

"And she listened,"

"Surprisingly enough, she did... anyway after that we went to the docks again, stayed out for a few hours. We didn't talk much though because I was so angry I didn't wanna blow up on her or snap,"

"So she sat there patiently and she let you basically calm down,"

"It was because of her that I did," Emma corrected. Ruby made a hmm sound,

"What,"

"Nothing, it's just that she seems to genuinely care about you and usually you'd expect your boss to be heartless and basically so detached from emotions, but she just. She's the-,"

"-oppposite," Emma whispered. Ruby nodded before agreeing,

"Yeah, she really is. On a serious note though Em, I'm going to say this and you may think this is me pushing you into a relationship you don't want or think you don't need, but I really think you should follow your heart on this one and see if Regina is a willing candidate for a happy ending, or something remotely close to one."

"I followed my heart on Ally and look where that got me,"

"No you followed your head and what's between your thighs because the sex was apparently mind numbing and it always is with psychos. All about the pleasing and the teasing, and you don't like to be alone. You didn't follow your heart because Ally, She has no heart, and Sarah.. Grrrr, I could kill her,"

"You nearly did,"

"You shouldn't have stopped me," Ruby said defensively.

"Oh really," Emma began with a laugh. "And what was I going to tell Eugenia Lucas. Oh hey Grans, Ruby went to Jail for murdering my super psycho ex because she nearly slashed my face?"

"That would've been the truth," Ruby muttered and Emma laughed.

"Look Red, I love you but I wasn't about to lose you to the four walls they'd have confined you to as a result." Ruby made a disgruntled noise before opening her mouth.

"Finish the story,"

"There was nothing much after that. She was cold I gave her my jacket. We went our seperate ways,"

"That's boring,"

"It felt natural," Emma defended.

"You're smitten,"

"I'm not smitten,"

"You are,"

"Ruby for the last time I am not smitten. I'm not in love with Regina,"

"Ah ah I never said anything about love or being in love. Em you have a crush on her and you're too blind to see it. She wears glasses and I 'm pretty sure she can see it clear as day that you like her,"

"Not in that way, Ruby. God, why do you honestly assume I'm smitten with her,"

"You wouldn't be this upset otherwise,"

"No I wouldn't be this upset if you'd give it a rest already,"

"Fine, Fine... So what do you have planned today anyway. I'm going up to see my mum and dad. They're old- which isn't new,"

"Obviously.. I didn't plan anything I'll just probably see if Regina wants to have lunch or something again today- DON'T say it, but I need the distraction honestly. I know Eva and Jayce and Nathan are having some sort of family time. MM is probably with what's his name,"

"David,"

"Right, David, and you're going to see your parents,"

"Hmm, yeah you do need the distraction. Well, best of luck, Call me later if you need a ride,"

"I won't, got my car yesterday, it's all up and running,"

"New paint job and upholstery done too,"

"Nah, just the paint job. Replaced the entire engine because it blew. That was nearly Five hundred alone. He threw in the paint job for free and the upholstery I can get done anytime,"

"Fabric or leather,"

"I'm thinking leather but I like animals, I don't wanna sit on the hide of a dead one,"

"Fair enough, Okay then so I'll just see you at work,"

"Yeah totally, Be safe Rubes, Love you,"

"You too, Love you crazy," Ruby laughed and Emma did as well.

"Says the woman who is trying to make me fuck my boss,"

"It can be done,"

"Yes, respectfully and consensually. Not up against a wall and on some cheap hotel bed. She's not a piece of meat,"

"I'm well aware Captain Glacial," Ruby sassed. Emma grinned.

"Goodbye Ruby," She sang. Her friend laughed as the call ended.

 

 

 

Emma flit through her phone's contact list and updated it. She smiled as she put a name to Regina's number and clicked save. Deciding within herself and building up the courage, Emma clicked on the number and heard the auto dial tone go out.

"Hello,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh daddy, I was just about to call you," Regina said rather surprised.

"Hi baby girl, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm okay,"

"Huh, Okay, how's Henry," Her father said in a manner that was trying to feel out the mood of his daughter.

"He's still Henry, becoming more and more like you everyday,"

"That's what I like to hear," her father laughed. Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"His fashion sense however, solely me. He dresses preppier now," She beamed.

"Like mother, like son. Sweetheart, not to sound like I'm rushing you, but.. why did you call me,"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you were free for lunch. I haven't seen you in weeks and I just missed my daddy," she said as her entire demeanor changed.

"You really are a daddy's girl aren't you,"

"It's your fault for spoiling me," she said as she grinned.

"I plead the fifth on that,"

"This isn't court, you're not on any grounds to plead the fifth," Regina reminded.

"Still as sharp as a tack I see,"

"I got my wit from you,"

"No, that, you got from your mother. I'm as dumb as they come," he joked.

"Daddyyy," Regina whined playfully. He laughed even more,

"I'm serious. Your mother was absolutely amazing. She caught on quickly to any and everything. Taught me everything I know today about Stocks and shares, that's how I taught you," Her father reminisced. Regina smiled sadly.

"What was she like," the brunette meekly asked.

"Brunette. Same height as you are now,"

"If that height is short then I accept that,"

"Yes honey, short. She had light brown eyes. A radiant smile- Regina... you are a duplicate of your mother throughout the ages and the days. Exactly like her in looks, personality, beauty and brains. I'm sure that if she was here she'd be proud of you," her father said with a smile. Regina lightly scoffed.

"I don't think she'd be happy knowing I opened up a Gentlemen's Club though daddy,"

"We Mills do not back down from bets, that's just how it works. She'd be proud knowing you have a degree in ethics and a degree in business before she notices that you are the only female who owns one of those for miles," Her father said convincingly. Regina sighed contently.

"Daddy,"

"Hmm," Henry hummed.

"Lunch?"

"Of course sweetie. Where and when,"

"Umm, Hole in the Wall and a little after-," Beep! Beep!

"Daddy hold on there's another call,"

"Okay,"

　~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello," Regina answered without looking at the CID.

"Hey, bad time?" She heard Emma ask her.

"No not at all, actually I was on the phone with my father,"

"Oh Geez, I'm sorry I'm interrupting, I can just call at another time or something,"

"No-no, it's fine... Really Emma it is. Why were you calling?" Regina heard a shift and assumed Emma was walking around or something. The blonde sighed,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch again.. today I mean-today, with me. Lunch today with me? I know that you're my boss and everything and I should, you know- give you space and let you be the one to ask me and stuff, but I was just wondering if you wanted to you know, hang out again today even though we just did yesterday and I weighed you down with my hectic psychotic life and all of the trouble and embarrassment Ally must've put you th-,"

"Emma-Emma, just ask me what you wanted to ask me, I can only say yes or no," Regina giggled. Emma took a deep breath.

"Would you like to have lunch with me again?"

" Of course Emma," Regina responded simply. The blonde let out just as heavy a breath as she inhaled.

"Good, Good,"

"Yes it is... You ramble a lot, are you aware of that,"

"Yeah I usually only ramble when I'm inter- Never mind.. I know I ramble. Sorry,"

"Whatever for,"

"I don't know. The whole Ally thing and what you had to witness and all of that,"

"I don't feel embarrassed or upset. There's no need for you to be sorry. I completely understand," Regina assured her. Emma sighed again, this time more content.

"Okay.. that's... good. Umm Is there any time you wanna meet or anything,"

"Oh, Yes. After 2 around 2:30. I need to get Henry and my father is meeting me at Hole in the wall. I'll just tell him I'm bringing a friend,"

"Wouldn't I be intruding,"

"No. Daddy loves company. Anyone he can talk to about stocks, he will,"

"Well, how about I pick Henry up," Emma offered.

"Miss Swan I couldn't ask you to do that,"

"No I don't mind and It's Emma remember. No more formalities," Emma grinned.

"I apologise it's a force of habit,"

"So you're a creature of habit,"

"I'm a human not a creature,"

"There's that spark again. Just like the first night,"

"Yes the one where you called me an old, pretentious dictator," Regina darkly joked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Emma said shrilly and Regina completely lost it laughing. " You like making me suffer," Emma grumped.

"On the contrary I prefer it when you're yellow. It makes everything else feel.... Yellow," Regina said solemnly.

"My offer still stands to get Henry," Emma reminded. There was pause and contemplation.

"Okay," Regina finally agreed. "Here's the address,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry about that daddy it was Emma,"

"Who's she? Regina are you dating? Why didn't you tell me ,"

"Daddy I'm not dating, she's just one of the women who works for me. She wanted to know if I wanted to have lunch with her today,"

"You turned her down didn't you,"

"I did not," she shot defensively, "I'm not a prude,"

"Good... Is she going to meet us there,"

"Yes. She offered to get Henry,"

"HMM, she seems adamant about being a constant in your lives. Am I going to have to get my shot gun," Her father asked with light humour.

"DADDY,"

"I kid- I kid. So she's getting Henry huh.. She likes you,"

"I'm aware, we're becoming friends, isn't that supposed to happen,"

"Regina. You're smart but when it comes to love.. You're as dumb as I am,"

"I resent that,"

"Resent all you want. I was exactly the same with your mother. She and I both were exactly the same. We were so in tuned with having a good friendship that we didn't realize we'd fallen in love until she dated an old colleague of mine and the jealousy just reared its head and she realized she wanted a relationship... just not with him... Listen sweetie, I know you loved Maleficent, Henry loved her, I loved her and your mother would have loved her, but she told you to love again and I think she means that. I know nothing and no one can replace how that was for you and how it felt to literally walk away," he said as he shifted in his own seat, " but you deserve to love again. we all deserve to love again. Regina life is too short not to love again. Things are too small to not see the bigger picture. Don't be blind to the feelings that are already there even if you can't fully identify what they are. Know that it's somewhere around love," he ended. Regina nodded.

"Okay," she said softly.

"I love you angel,"

"I love you too daddy,"

"Sometime next week I'll take you out on our late night drives so you can see the city okay," he offered and she perked up at the thought,

"Really,"

"Of course. Anything for my little princess,"

"Always daddy's little princess," she said,

"Always daddy's little princess," he repeated as he laughed. " I'll be there at 2," he said.

"Two it is,"

"Bye sweetie,"

"Bye daddy,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma leaned up against the door of her yellow bug as she watched the teens disperse after the final bell for school's dismissal rang out. She scanned the crowd for the lanky boy who dressed more like he was going to play polo and have nice social outings with the rich and famous. She didn't see him but he saw her before walking over with Lina,

"Hi,"

"Hey, Lina right," Emma asked and the teen nodded. Henry walked up closer before he spoke.

"Emma, hey, did something happen with my mom,"

"Hey Kid. Nah, I offered to pick you up. We're having lunch with your grandfather today. Going to Hole in the wall again," she explained. Henry put on a face,

"Did my mom also tell you my grandfather carries around a revolver that's always fully loaded,"

"She did not," the blonde answered robotically. Henry grinned as he raised his brows.

"Oh.. well, just don't upset him and you should be fine,"

"How would I do that," Emma panicked and her eyes widened. Henry laughed. She opened her driver door and got in Henry and Lina doing the same. Emma didn't mind carrying her, Lina and Henry were practically inseparable. She started the car after they buckled in and began to drive.

"Chill out. Just be you and I'm sure you'll be fine. He's rarely angered. You'd really need to insult him to do get there." Emma nodded as she continued to drive.

"So, besides my now new fear that your grandfather could blow my brains out.. how was school," Emma asked both the teens.

"Crapshoot really," Lina spoke up.

"What she said,"

"Wow that bad,"

"Yeah, too many substitutes who don't know the curriculum. It's keeping us back"

"That sucks," Emma grimaced.

"Yup," both teens agreed.

 

~~~~~~

Emma, Henry and Lina pulled up to Hole in the wall and the blonde parked. She was obviously slightly rattled and Henry noticed.

"You really need to chill, it's not like you and my mom are dating, my grandpa is pretty down to earth. He's actually really.. well, in his head, funny. You'd probably not like his humour. It's a little.. dated-anyway. You'll be fine. You're friends, you're not dating. You'll do fine," he said before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's the truth then why do I feel like I'm about to throw up,"

"Jeez Emma you're not asking for her hand in marriage, calm down, it's okay," Henry nervously laughed.

"You should have left me in the dark about the gun, Kid,"

"I'm starting to agree," he said. " Hey Lina could you go in and let my mom know Emma and I will be there in a couple of minutes,"

"Yeah sure.. Usual table Hen,"

"Window If you want," he nodded. After she left he turned his attention to Emma, still shaky from before, he decided to switch the situation.

"You know that My mom used to do ballet?"

"What," she asked with a shaky smile.

"Yeah. Grandpa has a picture of her in her little leotard and ballet slippers. He said she loved it when she was younger, but as she got older, the burden of it made her stop,"

"So what did she do,"

"She took up cheerleading, but honestly Mum enjoys watching the ballet performances. If she didn't have me I think she'd be performing in all of the seasonal performances. But she said she preferred knowing that having me was the perfect reason to put all of that behind her."

"Your mom is amazing, you know that right,"

"Yeah, she gives herself little credit for it though. Grandpa said when she was growing up she wanted to be a chef and then a fireman and all the things kids usually go through as they grow up. Then he said she wanted to be an artist. Thing is I've seen her draw before. She's got natural talent and she draws in her spare time. Art and Ballet- she got that from Grandma. At least that's what my grandpa said, but grandpa used to be an artist,"

"Really," The blonde asked as she calmed even more,

"Yeah, he's got sketches of mom when she was little, sketches of my grandma and me,"

"I'd love to see it,"

"He won't let you. He stopped after my grandma died,"

"Oh,"

"You didn't know?"

"No I knew it's just.. sad I guess,"

"Yeah, I guess it is... Hey Emma can I ask you something,"

"Yeah kid sure,"

"Are you gay," he asked firmly and Emma froze for half a second.

"Yeah .. why?" He shrugged,

"Do your parents know,"

"Yeah, they knew before I did actually why,"

"I don't think my mom told you anything so I can't say, I just wanted to know,"

"Good or bad," Emma questioned.

"Depends on what part of it she tells you I guess,"

"Is she _going_ to tell me,"

"Yeah, eventually she will," he said, "Come on or we'll be later than we already are,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma and Henry walked in, Henry quickly greeted his mother and hugged his grandfather,

"Jeez you're almost as tall as me Henry,"

"Runs in the family I guess," he said even though he knew there was biologically no way he had that gene from Regina's father.

"I guess it does," his grandfather laughed.

"I'm gonna go sit with Lina, see you guys later," he waved as he joined his friend at the table.

"He really is growing up so fast," Regina's father said.

"He is," Regina agreed until she looked up and saw the familiar blonde.

"Daddy, there's someone I'd like you to meet... Emma this is my father, Henry Mills. Daddy, Emma, Emma Swan."

"Swan.. huh I like it. Nice to me you Emma,"

"Nice meeting you too sir.. umm is- it true you-," Emma stammered badly and the man realized what it was she was trying to ask.

"Yes I do carry around a loaded revolver with me. I had a feeling Henry would tell you because Regina refuses to tell anyone that,"

"You know I don't like them,"

"You will if someone threatens your life and I have to shoot off a foot," he defended.

"Yes well let's hope it doesn't come to that," Regina hoped. Her father waved her off and sat.

"So, Emma my daughter tells me you work for the club.. I can see why now.. she really is beautiful," her father whispered. The brunette for the life of her had no idea why she turned crimson and it didn't go unnoticed by Emma, which made her just as crimson.

"Why is everyone so embarrassed. Regina told the truth, you truly are a beautiful woman Miss Swan,"

"Thank you sir,"

"NONSENSE- call me Henry," he grinned.

"Thank you.. Henry,"

"Okay, So what's on this menu for me to eat," He asked as he scoured the laminated menu. Emma tilted her head and made a face.

"Daddy's a diabetic," Regina answered Emma's silent question. She made an oh face,

"Chicken noodle should be good, you can always ask them to not put any salt in the broth," Emma suggested

"He's also a vegetarian,"

"Oh.. well.. that's-"

"Unfortunate," Henry spoke up. He closed the menu. " I'll just order fish and Some brown rice," he decided.

"Daddy are you sure,"

"Yes sweetie it's fine," he waved off. Regina nodded.

"Emma," she called and the blonde looked up,

"Yeah,"

"Tomatoe soup and grilled cheese, Soy latte?" Emma smirked and nodded. She knew looking at that menu was an act to look like she never ate from there.

"I'll have the same,"

"When since did you start eating grilled cheese, Regina? You hated them as a child,"

"Henry and Miss Swan are the cause of that," she said with a grin. Henry looked over at Emma impressed.

"You. I like. Keep it up," He smiled, and finally Emma relaxed. She actually relaxed.

They placed their orders when the waitress came over, ate and had really healthy conversation up until Regina's father said he wanted to take Henry out because he missed his birthday. He offered to take Lina as well which left the two women to themselves. Her father told her he'd take Henry home when they were done or keep him for the night. He'd let her know with a text or call. Regina nodded her understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to kill Henry," Regina laughed as she shook her head, " He shouldn't have told you about my father's gun,"

"No I'm actually glad he did, it kept me from screwing up,"

"You wouldn't have," Regina defended.

"I'd like to believe that," Emma smirked, " But seriously, a revolver,"

"Yes, My father, he's trained to shoot, so am I and he intends to do the same with Henry,"

"Please don't tell me you took combat classes to,"

"Okay," Regina said with hesitancy. Emma laughed.

"God, is there anything you didn't take up,"

"I'm not entirely sure," Regina said playing on Emma's curiosity.

"You wanna go for a walk with me. I kinda wanna talk to you about something,"

"Of course. Central Park,"

"No, just the sidewalks and stuff." Regina nodded and they got up to leave.

 

　

"Blue?" Regina asked as they walked in step along the crowded sidewalk. Emma sighed heavily,

"Grey," she expressed.

"Grey," Regina repeated and when that was done, it was prompting for the blonde to speak. Emma nodded as they walked on.

"Yeah grey... for a lot of reasons," she sighed again. "I was- I mean I am happy that Ally finally left, that she finally listened when I told her to go because she'd actually never listened before when she thought I was joking. And I guess it's real for her that I didn't call and text and honestly, when I was with you, she wasn't even on my mind. It was when I got home that I realized she really was gone and how uneasy I felt being alone. So that makes me feel grey, and then there's the nagging feeling about how unstable I am because I've been in long term relationships and the minute I'm out of one I'm in another, I was happy being alone for all of five minutes but then I felt so uneasy and open and THAT makes me feel grey too and then with the club closing I'm happy for you about it, that it'll help with your conscience, but I'm also not happy about it because as much as you may think differently, I actually started to enjoy the job a lot. That I didn't mention last night because I felt so yellow I didn't wanna feel grey. I didn't have time to feel grey. It's literally like I'm stuck in limbo because grey literally is grey. It's limbo. It's something you're not quite sure exists but part of your believes it does you know?" Regina just nodded solemnly for her part as they continued to walk in step side by side, faces contorted in thought.

"Emma... can I ask you a question,"

"Sure," the blonde nodded as they continued on.

"Do your parents know that you're gay," Regina asked and Emma's eyebrows rose to her hairline. Regina looked at her and her heartbeat quickened. She was fearing for the worst, the absolute worst, but it never came with Emma.

"You know, Henry asked me this same question before we came inside. He said he didn't know if you mentioned it to me, but you would... eventually tell me. This has something to do with it doesn't it? Does your dad hate gays,-"

"-NO! No he doesn't, daddy is actually very receptive to the community,"

"So what is it then," Emma asked. Regina took a deep breath and shook her head before she breathed out the word,

"Grey,"

"Blue?" the blonde asked.

"Grey,"

"Grey confusion or grey limbo,"

"Both?" Regina shrugged unsurely. Emma nodded, so Regina went on.

"The was a part of my life where an incident, a really life changing one that entailed someone who I knew, who both Henry and I knew and care about, hadn't told their parents that they were gay, so it ended rather badly. So grey," Regina sighed once more. They walked in silence.

"Yeah my parents know," Emma answered randomly... " That's why you're grey,"

"Yes. Well now I am entirely grey. I'd assumed with the way you are so loving and open with them they'd have known. You saying they do know is confirmation to something I dreaded but applaud in the same instance. The person I knew couldn't say anything and when they finally did-,"

"Shit hit the fan," Emma offered and Regina nodded. Emma huffed.

"We'll be in limbo together then," Emma joked before nudging the brunette.

"I guess we will," Regina agreed.

"My favourite kind of communication,"

"Colours are a rather open form of expression,"

"Yeah," Emma agreed as she put her arms over her head. "It helps you understand someone, like a mood ring,"

"Do those things actually work,"

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. I've never had one,"

"Neither have I. At least there's another thing we now have in common,"

"And what was the other thing,"

"Things, and we both agree on colour communication and grilled cheese and tomatoe soup,"

"ahh, yes the cheesy tomatoe goodness... Hey would I sound creepy or be overstepping if I said I think we should have lunch every day of the week.. together,"

"You wouldn't be overstepping in the slightest, why would you assume that,"

"Because you're my boss, I don't know boss logic and how to be politically correct in the aspect of handling things,"

"Hmm. Emma I'd love to have lunch with you everyday, but I cannot eat grilled cheese and tomatoe soup everyday, no matter how good it is," Regina said. Emma pouted, " Put that lip away Miss Swan,"

"But I love grilled cheese,"

"Is that all you know how to make,"

"Kinda, I can make pasta, eggs, bacon.. cereal,"

"Cereal does not count Emma,"

"I love the fact that you actually call me Emma,"

"Well you did ask me to,"

"That I did.. So lunch everyday, hmm lunch in Central Park could be a thing tomorrow,"

"I'll make lunch if that's the case,"

"You cook,"

"I do. It keeps me busy, keeps me focused, helps me relieve stress,"

"Could you teach me,"

"I could, but I don't want you to burn down my apartment, and if we burn that down I'll just move in with you. You and Henry can have the couch" Emma sniggered.. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. This woman was something else.

"Then we'll cook at my place. How about today since My shift doesn't start for another few hours?" Emma offered and Regina took pause to think. She contemplated for a moment before nodding,

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           this " Is this your way of getting a free meal out of me Miss Swan,"

"God damn it, you have found me out," Emma joked, "free meals aren't free if we're using all my stuff," she reminded Regina who smiled.

"Smart woman," the brunette complimented,

"Even if I am blonde,"

"Yes even if you are blonde,"

"You're supposed to say that all blondes are smart,"

"I'd be lying if I said that,"

"Oh come on that myth isn't really true,"

"Oh trust me I know a few who will leave little to your imagination on that one," Regina said as she shook her head.

"So, we're cooking at my place,"

"Yes Miss Swan we are,"

"Can I ask you another question,"

"Sure,"

"Blue?" it took a moment for Regina before she fully weighed in on it,

"Grey is going away, but it's not yellow just yet,"

"Same," Emma agreed. The pair continued to walk in sync, bumping each other along the way as the streets became more congested. Emma absently reached out to hold Regina's hand so she didn't lose her in the sea of people and were mistaken for a very cute couple a handful of times. They both had turned crimson enough to paint the world a few times over. Why they were blushing was still lost on both of them but the words of her father rang in her ears as Ruby's rang in Emma's. They got back to Hole in the Wall and Emma told Regina to follow her as they drove to Emma's apartment. They climbed a few stairs and then a few more and a few more, Emma laughing as Regina wondered how high the blonde was in the complex.

"Almost there little lady,"

"I'm not little," Regina sassed.

"You are sassy and you are little,"

"Say that again and you can learn to cook chicken yourself,"

"I'm trying not to kill myself here,"

"Then I suggest you pick your words wisely,"

"Duly noted," Emma saluted.

Emma showed Regina around her apartment. She explained that it wasn't much even though she'd decorated it simply and that it was still sort of messed up as a result of Ally just yanking shit out and leaving which Regina noted seemed to be a lot. She also could come to the conclusion that Emma Owned just as much as she did. They both had very similar styles and comfort levels and what appeared to be musical taste.

"I don't like to be in a box," The blonde explained. Regina nodded with a smile and they went into Emma's kitchen.

"Ookay, so what would the lovely guest like to drink,"

"Water please,"

"Water it is," Emma grinned before pulling out a bottle and handing it over.

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome. Now, teach me to cook chicken right,"

"Chicken parmesan sound tempting enough," Regina asked as she walked into Emma's kitchen and moved around to check the cupboards.

"It is tempting, and I would love to, but how about something a bit simpler... Lasagna,"

"That's actually perfect," Regina turned, grinning.

"It is,"

"Yes, it is, family recipe is engrained in my brain,"

"This should be fun," Emma clapped.

The pair worked in harmony to get the lasagna in working motion. Regina showing Emma how to boil the pasta just enough that it's softened up, not so so soft. She put Emma to chop onions and laughed as the blonde was crying uncontrollably as the fumes took hold of her. She wearily glared at Regina who couldn't hold back the giggle fit she was having.

"You're a terrible friend," Emma grumped. Regina made a pouty face and walked over to wipe the blonde's tear stained cheeks. Softly and slowly she wiped away remnants before blowing cool air into both of Emma's eyes.

"There.. better," she smiled. Emma nodded and smiled back,

"Much, but I don't wanna do the onions anymore, can I do something else,"

"Cute," Regina rolled her eyes but relented, "Ground beef,"

"That I can do," Emma nodded eagerly.

"I didn't say eat it Miss Swan," Regina warned and Emma hmmphed.

"Always with the Miss Swan when I'm about to do something bad,"

"Well if you behave, I'll call you Emma, but until I can trust you won't eat all of the ground beef in the pot, you are Miss Swan."

"Damn," Emma said before she laughed. Regina shook her head as she grinned. They continued to cook in comfortable silence with few moments of conversation and light banter. When they'd finally finished the lasagna, Emma looked at her watch,

"Oh Shoot, you'll be late, don't you live like two hours out of the way,"

"Actually I'm about half an hour from here, and I don't intend to go home. I don't see reason to,"

"But you're the boss and you're dressed all casual,"

"Exactly I'm the boss and If I want to wear jeans and a v-neck and sneakers I will,"

"Damn you are brutal,"

"You call It brutal I call it control,"

"Ha, well then Miss Mills I respect that. Umm you can make yourself at home then I gotta go grab my bag and take a shower," Emma said with a smile and a shrug.

"Thank you Emma,"

"I'm Emma again. Yes!"

"Yes-yes now go,"

"I'm going I'm going. Bossy,"

"I am the boss,"

"That you are," Emma said as she disappeared into the back. Regina meanwhile busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen and setting the dishwasher before she moved to straighten Emma's living room a little, placing her shoes at the door and hanging her jackets up. She continued to do so until Emma showed up in her doorway with a cheeky smile on her face,

"Someone is wifey material," she said, which made Regina turn red with embarrassment.

"It's-,"

"-habit I know," Emma ended as she walked over and plucked a stack of magazines from Regina and placed them down. She smiled at her warmly.

"Ready to go,"

"Ye-yes," Regina nodded.

"Kay,"

"Emma wait," Regina said before grabbing her arm. Emma paused.

"Blue?" she asked. Emma smirked before she smiled.

"Blue-Aqua," ( _I feel healing, calmness, at peace_ ) the blonde ended. Regina smiled,

"Let's go,"

"Wait, what about you,"

"Yellow," Regina shrugged with a smile as she looked at Emma intently. Emma raised a brow,

"How,"

"You're aqua. I'm yellow," ( _You're at peace so it makes me happy- When you're okay, I'm okay_ )

Emma smiled and they left in separate cars, before they both walked in to the Club, Regina called Emma over and handed over her black leather Jacket that she did in fact wash and fold before handing it over to the blonde. Emma started to grin,

"What," Regina asked quizzically.

"Nothing I just knew you'd wash it,"

"It's common courtesy,"

"It's sweet," Emma complimented. " Thank you," she said as she held the jacket closer,

"You're welcome," Regina nodded with a smile. Emma began to walk but before she got through the door she spun around and smiled at Regina. Knowingly Regina asked,

"Blue?" Emma smiled wider and responded with,

"Yellow. Fucking Yellow!"

 

 


	6. It's Purple (Dark Pruple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have emotion, let us bleed through the veins of admitting our downfalls and fears.  
> Let us always go back to the roots of yellow
> 
> Soundtrack- Touch-Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will end up in the hospital in the next chapter however I will give short interactions of their upcoming week together  
> We're still going to be purple, for how long, well that depends on the recovery period.  
> Mistakes are all my own, comments questions, concerns all that, feel free to drop one in

Wednesday morning had come and went with both the blonde and brunette. Henry had called his mother early that morning to check in on her and tell her he loved her before he headed off to school, his grandfather being his mode of transportation. Regina's father had also wanted to spend the rest of his free time there in New York, with Henry to strengthen their bond as grandfather and grandson, before he was once again whisked away by his demanding and never-ending job. Regina had somewhat reluctantly agreed for two reasons. Her reluctance came because she didn't want to be alone in their apartment for nearly another week and even after her father offered that she come stay with him and Henry, she politely declined as she realized it was important that her son and his grandfather were just as close as she was with both of them. She also realized that once her father left for work again, both she and Henry would be longing for him to come back. It was a massively sore situation for both brunettes to handle when the salt and black pepper haired man with grey eyes, disappeared for nearly months on end. But it was all worth it if she only got one week, one day, an hour- a minute or even a second of her father's free time. She knew they were always important to him when every spare moment he got, he spent it talking to his baby girl and favourite, rather only, grandson. So instead, Regina nodded to herself and sucked it up and put on her big girl face and decided to plan out what activities she could do for an entire week. Her mind drifted to the endless possibilities of visiting a local library, having a few stolen moments to herself as she read herself silly with the newly updated Fiction section. Then there was thought of both Katherine and Jefferson, who she'd honestly forgotten to update on the previous day's events. Regina even figured that maybe she could take a nice stroll down on the boardwalk and watch performances or just enjoy herself... She could do that with Emma she thought. The majority of her days would be taken up by Emma's lovely face anyway, what with their luncheon plans. She honestly never knew what the woman had up her sleeve, then again they'd known each other for all of a week now so there wasn't much else to go on. So when she thought of it, she thought long and hard and could see herself doing these daily activities, these few stolen moments, these strolls of tranquility- with Emma. Her mind was already saying,

"Why not just invite her with you.You're already having lunch everyday of the week. You could use the fresh company." And then it hit her. What if Emma only meant this week? What if the blonde only wanted to have lunch with Regina everyday of this week and this week only? Did she just want to get to know Regina and dump her after finding out all of her secrets? What if she was just using this as a way to blackmail the woman? What if Emma didn't really like her the way she led Regina to believe? What if- OH the questions of fear kept waging war in her head and slowly she was drifting into insecurity. What if? Why not? How would you know?What if? What if?.... what if?

Regina shook her head defiantly.

"No," she whispered to herself. She believed Emma wouldn't do something as vile as that, at all. Never- she shook her head again and again. She believed Emma truly wanted to and wants to get to know her- to be her friend. Why else would she try so hard? Why else would they mesh so well? Why else would her heart skip like a double entandra as if Emma was her sole heartbeat? Why would Emma make her feel so ... whole? Make her feel easily challenged and yet still so damn important? So intune with herself and her surroundings? Why would that blonde woman with the sea green eyes make her feel like she was apart of something so much more than she ever thought she could be apart of? Why would Emma go out of her way to make Regina feel so... yellow? Why would Emma make Regina feel like ... like...

"Like, Mal did," she heard a voice whisper to her and she jumped before she turned around.

No one was there. No one. Not a single breath breathed from the cavernous frame of a single human. It was just her and her thoughts. Her thoughts out loud, waging against her fears. Her strengths and weaknesses, battling for dominance and control over her mind when Regina herself just wanted to put it in its place. She shook her head once again and tried in vain to rid her mind of her negative thinking. She guessed being a child who grew up rather shy, even though she was a cheerleader, was the reason her self esteem usually crashed and burned at the slightest riff of someone either yelling at her or telling her she wasn't "this" enough or "that" enough to be in with that group. Yeah she had Kat and Jeff, but that was actually it. Her own sister just.. disappeared. Her mother died during childbirth, her father has one of the most annoyingly prosperous jobs and her son was a teenager with his own life to lead. Owning a Gentlemen's Club where you rarely needed to be present for anything was right up the alley in Katherine's bet that if Regina couldn't get herself out of the rut she was in, THIS would be the one thing to spice up her life. And it did that- for all of five minutes and then it was morally despised. But the more Regina failed to get out of the rut, the more Katherine reminded her she'd have to keep the Gentlemen's Club open. Five years later and the brunette had finally had enough. Not of her friend and the reminders, but of the bet and keeping a place she genuinely despised, open. And for the sake of her sanity, she braved it for five years too long, just so she could keep her usual monotonous routine of days home with Henry when they had it, tv, reading, few times to leave home on her own, chats with her father, lunch with her two friends and seeing her goddaughter. Regina, like Emma had called her, was a creature of habit. Even if it seemed boring to anyone else around her. She had two degrees that literally caught more dust than her alcove did. She had a knack for drawing but would throw miniature tantrums when it reminded her of how much she and her father did it together and he always drew her mother. Mother. God she missed the woman and never even got a chance to know her. She never got a chance to physically see her and that was just heartbreaking. She wondered for days about that in particular before. How did her mother feel knowing her newborn daughter never physically saw her before she passed? She never saw her face of pure and absolute joy, even if it may have been glistening with light sweat. How would she feel to know that Regina's tiny little hands could not make out her mother's soft features. A crease in her forehead or a laugh line at the corner of her lips, or even a tiny mole of an odd point on her face. What about her hazel eyes or her enigmatic smile? What would Cora say to knowing that her baby girl wished with her whole heart that she was never born if it caused the death of her mother in the first place? What would Cora say.. what would Regina say if she could see her mother right now, right this second? She's practically positive she would know even if she's never seen her face, this woman who risked her life to breathe life into Regina's fragile frame. Her fragile, premature, red-faced and crying- wailing, frame. She would never know, her thoughts would never reach that far. History would never go back that far. Time could never go back that far, Regina would never go back that far. And once again.. she was alone to herself, her own thinking devices were catastrophice, but in the oddest of ways, she managed to find some form of piece in the sadistically placed mindset that without her mother's death, she would never be the person she became today.

Looking over at her alcove, Regina grabbed a book she'd put down months ago and climbed into the cushioned window seat. Cracking open an older version of To Sir with Love, the brunette curled on her side and slipped through the green hardback book before sighing loudly. She knew she was crying, she damn well knew that. She could feel the stinging in her eyes but thought better to avoid it rather than give in, but as if her body had a mind of it's own... feeling the softness and the safety and serenity that existed the moment, she laid her body down. The moment she could still see the outside world clear as day, her thoughts of freedom, of explorations, of questions and inner demons, shed themselves against the pillows that lay there, lifeless as she was just the same. Soaking themselves into the fabric as a reminder of some sort that no matter how much she tried to supress it, they will always come out and mark the things so innocent in her life. She didn't know when it happened but she drifted into fitful sleep of hiccupped breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was pacing back and forth frantically. This was not a normal thing and why it was happening was not a normal reason either, but then again, she's been known to overreact a few, or several times in her life at situations that probably have the simplest of solutions. But Emma, like most of us, doesn't think very clearly when someone you care about seems to have fallen off the face of the earth without so much as a vowel of existence.

Why hasn't she called me yet? No text, No call. Nothing!

It was rather obvious that the blonde was stressing herself out over this. She figured Regina would have texted her or called her at least to say that their lunch date-correction-gathering, was still on, but the brunette hadn't called, not so much as a single consonant or vowel graced Emma's phone screen in nearly five hours. And now.. now she was just pacing her floor she's sure she'd have run a rut through by now if she kept going, losing it.. and for what? _Because the pretty brunette didn't call? Woah! wait, she has a name, but she is pretty. FOCUS! fuck! just fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck ,fuckity fuck~~~~~_

 _"_ Ruby she hasn't called me yet," the blonde frantically said as she paced, still highly aware that if it was possible she'd have put a rut in the flooring. She heard Ruby audibly laugh and seethed.

"This is not fucking funny Ruby,"

"WOAH! CHILL ALRIGHT. DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST! Did you ever think of the oh so smart idea of calling her, smart ass!"

"no," Emma muttered dumbly.

"I'm sorry what," Ruby said sarcastically,

"I said no,"

"Then why the hell are you panicking,"

"Because- I don't know okay.. Like, I suggested that we have lunch everyday this week and she agreed but I honestly think she just did that to shut me up or to be nice or to not hurt my feelings-Don't start, not those kinds of feelings. I just mean, she's the boss, I'm the worker, and part of me felt I really fucking overstepped with her there but she agreed, but now I think I really fucked up and scared her away because think about it. She's known me for all of one week and I already sound like a lesbian u-haul trying to get her to see me everyday. I don't know what to do Ruby- what if I really did screw this up. I-,"

"Woah, chill dude, just calm for a second yeah?" Ruby asked in a much more serious tone. Emma sighed heavily and Ruby continued.

"Was she smiling,"

"What,"

"Was. She. Smiling," Ruby asked again, much more exasperated this time. Emma shifted.

"I don't know, I mean I don't remember, I was too focused on making her smile, I didn't think about it. But I think I asked her over the phone," Emma answered as she rubbed her forehead. Ruby shifted this time,

"Okay and what did her tone sound like," she breathed. Emma shut her eyes and brought back the scenario.

Her mind drifted until it settled on her and Regina walking the crowded streets of New York. The blonde sighed.. happily, she sighed.

"She was.. amused,"

"Amused?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah," Emma sighed contently, "Amused. She was...... she was smiling Ruby, I remember now, she was smiling. She was so quick to answer and make me feel like I hadn't done anything wrong. She calmed me down so quickly, I remember I had started to panic but I just went for it and I asked her, but the minute I did I felt like I just screwed up my chances to gradually get to know her,"

"Sounds like you," The blonde heard her friend say. She laughed painfully,

"Sorry," she breathed heavily.

"Don't be.. I think you're starting to see what I was talking about yesterday, or it's just your Emma instincts kicking in.. again. You worry too much about her not liking you instead of focusing on the fact that she actually does like you. What boss do you know will willingly spend her special days with her son or her father with any of her workers? What boss will actually invite you to lunch?"

"You have a point,"

"Oh I know I do, you're just so concerned she's going to hate you for not having everything politically correct and the poise and grace that your name suggests when she's been looking past that to get to know you. And I'm pretty positive you've already managed to get more out of her in one sitting than anyone could in years," Ruby complimented which made Emma blush. Her friend sighed contently. "Just-stop worrying okay. She obviously is either held up with something or no where near her phone. Why don't you just go over to her place and see if she's okay,"

"I can't do that," Emma said slightly panicked.

"And why the hell not? You care about her don't you? You wouldn't be blowing my phone up and nearly ripping me a new one if you didn't have some bone of affection in your body for this woman, would you," Ruby asked as she challeneged Emma to answer her.

"Yeah bu-,"

"But what? Emma, get your weak and buckling knees back to limbs and grow a fucking backbone. If you care, GO SHOW IT!"

"I don't have her address," Emma tried as an excuse.

"Jefferson has it, I'll get it for you. There, problem solved. Now, anymore little escape ropes you wanna use so I can shoot them down?" Emma sighed heavily before dropping in her couch.

"No-no there's nothing else. Ruby.."

"hmm," her friend hummed.

"Thank you,"

"That's part of my job. I'm not going to say you're smitten.. just yet," Ruby began and Emma laughed. " I think it's growing and you're still blind to it, but everyone else around the two of you see it, I won't push, but I want you to be happy and we all agree. She would be the one to do just that for you Em,"

"We, Who's we?Wait, who all knows about this,"

"Well, Eva, MM, Jeff, Katherine-Regina's friend, me, Henry I've been told, probably Grace, Henry's friend Lina,-"

"Okay-okay I get it, but why is everyone so fixated on me and Regina getting together,"

"Well I can tell you why the girls and I are, but Jeff and Katherine might be another case. Jeff hasn't even told me what happened and I never bothered to pry.. but we all hated your exes. I'm not sorry for saying that,"

"I am well aware,"

"Just go over and see if she's okay, you never know, she might just be knocked out sleeping,"

"Yeah-you're right.. What would I do without you,"

"Ruin your flooring for one and probably run ourself over a cliff of worry for something as minute as this," Ruby joked. Emma laughed lightly.

"Thanks Rubes,"

"No problem, now, hang up so I can get the address from Jefferson, I'll send it the second I get it,"

"Cupid needs to be put out of business it seems," Emma mock saluted Ruby's attempts of binding a bridge Emma, much like a cat would refuse to cross.

"Shut up Emma. Just hang up so I can help you find a happy ending that we all can be happy about,"

"Yeah yeah," The blonde grinned before abruptly ending the call.

Not long after did she receive Regina's address along with the sentence attacehd to it that Emma better get her jelly ass through those doors and solve her problems. So the blonde buckled down and went ahead into the pit, heart? head? mind, body or soul first... Maybe she went in with all of her attached.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a noise. One blasted fucking noise. One really annoyingly loud blasted fucking noise, and it woke up the quietly sleeping brunette whose tresses of auburn locks covered her beautifully carved face and her mocha dipped eyes. She grumbled like a small child before she turned over and stretched much less gracefully than she usually would.

Clad in the simplest of the simple baggy t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts that were the definition of short, Regina walked over to her door with sleep still in her eyes and her hair artistically mussed. She wondered what time it could've been as she smacked her lips, the taste of dry air coating her throat, and just continued on to the door before tiptoeing to peep through the hole. Honestly she did not see anything clearly enough to make out a face but the person on the other end sounded impatient as they banged on her door louder. She pulled the door open with a snarky comment about having some sort of formal hometraining on her lips but squinted really hard before blinkng and noticing familiar golden locks of hair and deep sea green, emerald eyes.

"Emma?"

"hi," came the sheepish response of pink lips. Still obviously out of it and not even giving a damn about her appearance, Regina managed to open her mouth and ask two questions.

"W-why are you here? How did you find out where I live?" And for those questions, Emma took in all her confidence and firstly said,

"Well, can I come inside. I don't want it to seem like something's wrong to anyone who may come out to see why I was hammering on your door so loud,"

"Yes.. of course," Regina said as she turned her body to allow the woman access. Emma politely removed her coat and shoes before heading over to Regina's couch and sitting. Not noticing anything much past the blonde, Regina asked,

"Would you like something to drink?" Emma laughed lightly before holding up the bag in one hand and the to go, drink containers.

"No, I brought us lunch. Blueberry and strawberry smoothie with chicken salad for you and a cheeseburger and a milkshake for myself. I figured since you missed our lunch day, I'd just bring it to you." Emma shrugged lightly. Regina's eyes widened at the words.

"I missed lunch," she asked unsurely. Emma gave her a look as if to say,

"You didn't know,"

 _"_ Yeah, you missed lunch by like two hours.. I think. Anyway, I thought something was wrong, or that I scared you away or something- but I know now that you were just sleeping, you must've been really tired too. I think I was out there for at least ten minutes and by the looks of your... um.. hair? and the sleep that's still in your eyes. You probably could've used another hour or two," Emma grinned with the cheesiest of smiles. Regina instinctively put her hand on her head and immediately became embarrassed. Sensing this, Emma quickly covered,

"You look more beautiful with that nest on top of your head. Trust me, you do not want to see me when I wake up. I have eye boogers, my breath is foul, at least I think it is and I have sleep marks everywhere on my face. This-you, trust me, this is heaven compared to the hell I look like." Regina managed to roll her sleepy eyes in an endearing fashion at the blonde before walking over and sitting down in her couch opposite the blonde. She put one of her smooth, toned, olive legs up, which revealed just the back part of her thigh closest to her hip. Emma looked down for nearly half a second, but looked right back up, determined tonot be one of _those_ women. Regina wiped the corners of her eyes as she let her hair down and fluffed the natural curls of it. She used her thumb and pointer finger to wipe the corners of her mouth. Her next flow of words were so silent, Emma almost missed them.

"I'm sorry I missed lunch. I'd never intended to stand you up. I had... gotten lost in my thoughts. The battling ones, the waging war ones, the detrimental and scared ones. The confused and threatened and alone ones,"

"Blue?" Emma questioned as she set the food down. She then opened the bags and handed Regina hers and then took her own plate out.

"Thank you," the brunette smiled meekly. Emma returned it in kind.

"Blue?"( _What are you feeling?)_ she repeated her question

"Dark Purple,"( _Deep and saddened emotions_ ) Regina said with a faintly audible gulp.

"Blue?" ( _Why, what's happened_ )

"I'd begun to think of mother first. How she must've felt knowing that she would die shortly after I was born.. just. Many things I can't explain, so many questions I wondered and have wondered about- anyway. Then I'd begun to think of you," Regina admitted and Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Regina chanced a glance at the blonde's unreadable expression as the woman unwrapped her burger and took a huge bite. Was she.. worried? Regina didn't know why this made her feel so much more at ease that Emma seemed to be genuinely out of her wits just as much as she is.

"I thought you didn't want to get to know me the way a real friend would. I thought it was some sick and cruel joke you'd have been playing on me, just to find my weaknesses and use them against me," she muttered. Emma said nothing, instead she took another bite of her burger and gulped down her milkshake. This made it worse for Regina who began to fidget.

"Please say something," the brunette quietly begged through a whisper. Emma paused mid chew and looked over. With an uneasy next few chews and a just as uneasy swallow, Emma.. laughed. Regina looked at her quizically before she felt insecure once again. She was never quick to anger, more so quick to cry, which her father told her was normal, but she felt no one should have to put up with her and her tears.. and so, the little clear salt water crystals had begun to form in her eyes without her knowledge. Emma immediately stopped and put her burger down along with the milkshake. She took Regina's untouched food that was both melting and wilting and set them down before she took another chance and engulfed the woman in a hug. She hoped to the high heavens that this would not go unwanted.

She was right. Regina fell into her arms and started to actually cry, but it wasn't one of those snot everywhere eyes so red you looked possessed kind of cry, it was a pained cry of fear, of sadness and possibly rejection and torture. She felt Regina's tremor take hold of her and held on to the shaking brunette tighter with each wracking sob of pain that rang out like a strangled cry, a strangled plea, begging for an end to her dreadful thoughts. Emma never thought that a woman who seemed so sure of herself, so calm, so collected, could be this fragile and in formation.. this broken. She could physically feel Regina's strength disintegrate with every passing second as the walls crashed down, revealing only the softness of her soul and the tenderness that she had to hardness because of loss and loneliness. Emma rocked her and she shushed her and she rocked her. That did nothing to calm the woman, but it was appreciated even if she couldn't say it past her stacatto like breathing. Emma opened her mouth after a small sigh and said to Regina.

"You know. .. I was dark purple a while ago, but now I'm not anymore." When she didn't get a response she continued. " I was dark purple because I was thinking the same things you thought. What if you didn't want to be my friend. What if you ran because I overstepped or pushed you too far. What if this, what if that, so many what ifs you know. But then Ruby made me get my shit together and come here. She pushed me to get over my fear and to come and find out for myself and I am so glad I did because I can see now... that you needed me. You need me just as much as I need you. Some way, some how, we are meant to be a constant in each other's lives. I won't leave unless you ask me to, but I won't ever ask you to leave unless you told me you had to, and even then with my stubborness I'd probably never let you go anyway. You have come to mean alot to me in these short few days, and I guess I have that first night of blind confidence to thank fo that," Emma smiled fondly. Then was when she got a small chuckle against her chest.

"It will forever be .. the day you called me an old, pretentious Hawaiian and Black, dictator." Regina managed to say as strongly as she could. Emma groaned and the brunette laughed.

"You'll never let me live this down, will you,"

"Not any time soon, no," Regina said with a devious smirk,"

"Lucky you're pretty to look at," Emma grumped.

"Even though I'm old," Regina teased and Emma groaned again.

"That's gonna get old real quick,"

"Not if your reactions are always the same amount of energy," Regina stated. Emma smirked before she let the woman out of her embrace. She ghosted a thumb across the stray tears.

"There.. now you're beautiful .. again. Come on, you should eat this, I heard it's really good," Emma said as she uncovered Regina's raspberry and apple -pecan salad. The woman's eyes brightened at the salad. She took it gingerly. Taking her first bite she moaned in appreciation.

"I take it it's good," Emma asked. Regina blushed crimson and nodded. " Did I just make my tough as nails boss blush. God what have you done with Regina Mills,"

"Careful where you tread on teasing _Miss Swan_ , I am still your boss at the end of the day," Regina pulled out her more than authoritative tone. Emma gave a look of impressed features.

"Yes ma'am, _Miss Mills."_

The pair ate and talked about absolutely nothing of value, but to them it was everything, outside of their ongoing colour conversation, Regina had found out that Emma was actually lactose sensitive as a child, but was also hard-headed and wanted grilled cheese all the time. She'd learned the blonde's birthday before hiring her so that wasn't anything new. She also learned that whilst she loved the colour blue, Emma genuinely couldn't stand the colour because of how people associate the clour with all things they deem purified and she felt the colour along with White were two walking contradictions of representations, still she respected Regina's colour choice and hell it was the colour that was helping them get their most broken secrets out... so they continued to talk because she liked talking to the woman and was faintly sure that her thoughts didn't go without agreeing. She'd done more than just calme Regina and feed her, she made her laugh til she nearly cried tears of pure joy. She'd dug deeper through simple questions about this mysterious who was so fragile, having Regina explain to her that whilst growing up, she'd been teased for not having a mother, she'd been called a murderer for complications during her mother's pregnancy and delivery, especially since attending a Catholic school, the nuns and priest blamed her for her transgressions, as if a baby could be the issue with years of family history with poor wombs. She also disclosed that her father had pulled her from the private Catholic school and given her the wish to attend a public school. The teasing didn't stop, but because Religion wasn't enforced in that school, no one blamed her for her mother's death, not that she even disclosed it with anyone anyway. Emma was becoming familiar with the feel of a fragile brunette against her because when all else including words failed you, actions such as a hug or a kiss to the temple did so much more than words ever could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time for Henry to come home had approached long ago and passed, Emma had questioned about his absence and the mother of one explained he was spending the rest of the week with his grandfather. She disclosed minimal information as to why but Emma quickly caught on that it was to build a lasting relationship, so she nodded her understanding.

"Daddy is probably going to spoil him and buy him new clothes to bring back, because he won't just stop and wait for Henry to pack a bag. He's.. impatient in that aspect... and well, he spoils Henry to the core just like he used to with me, but I was less likely to want anything. With Henry's new found fascination to dress like he's one of the Hampton born babies with a silver spoon in his mouth, my father will feed that until Henry can't carry anything up the steps,"

"He sounds lucky," Emma snorted out a laugh.

"We both are," Regina smiled fondly as she was still in Emma's comforting arms. They'd been like that for sometime, neither thinking of it as more than just two friends giving each other support. Emma didn't see anythign wrong with it because that's how she and Ruby acted.. which was probably why people assumed they were together, but no one was here to tell her and Regina that they make such a cute couple even though they aren't, but Emma felt honoured to know that she was seen as good enough to even be considered Regina's partner.

"So wait.. you're here by yourself for the next week?" Emma asked as she just realized the words Regina said earlier.

"Yes dear, sadly but I guess happily as well, I am."

"What if you stay over at my place,"Emma blurted out and quickly went on. " I mean You'd be in all lonely and I pretty much am lonely because well.. you know," she said and Regina nodded. " What if you sleep over at my place, we could do it I guess like three days and the other four sleep here or even you can sleep here for the other four. I wouldn't want to overload you with my clumsiness and need to binge watch netflix." Regina said nothing as she looked at the stunningly shy blonde with her tempting offer. She rolled it around in her mind and let it go on. Emma seemed to be panicking more as the seconds passed. Regina put a hand to her chest.

"Calm down dear, I was just thinking about it.... and I think-I think You should stay here if anything. I like the comfort of my own surroundings and there's two bedrooms as well as the pull out couch and we're both closer to work, the park.. your precious grilled cheese, soy latte and tomatoe soup," Regina said as she leaned against Emma, giving her a knowing look. Emma couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, you got me at grilled cheese.. probably before that.. maybe you got me at work,"

"You sound like a messed up Hallmark card," Regina said with a quirked brow.

"Listen, at least I didn't say you had me at hello, because you didn't, If I'm correct you had me at- _Need some help dear,"_ Emma drawled in true Regina fashion. Her arm was slappd for that.

"I do _not_ sound like _that_ ," Regina retorted before grinning.

"Trust me you do, it's just this... I have no idea but you sound massively sexy- not in that way I mea- wait.. God. I'm trying to say you sound like a dominatrix- woah shit, I mean," Emma sputtered everything and Regina leaned back away from the blonde and let out a hearty laugh. With Emma covering her eyes from embarrassment, Regina gently removed her hands,

"You could've settled on authoratative dear, I think It fits much better, don't you,"

"Yeah.. I guess you're right," Emma muttered. Regina rubbed her back softly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, we all become tongue tied. "Now I seem to remember you half explained why you ramble. Mind continuing," Regina asked as she sat back in her couch. Night was falling and the sky was cascading with colours that any artist would appreciate. Emma swallowed.

"Well... okay. I usually sputter and ramble alot when I'm interested in someone," Emma managed, not without embarrassment though. Regina's eye quirked as she tilted her head

 _Interested?_ She settled for her own nod and a smile.

"Well dear I suggest we go and pick up a few of, if not, mostly all your things considering you'll be here for the entire week,"

"You're sure I'm not stepping on your toes or making you uncomfortable with this, I mean, I just wanted to make sure that nothing was left undiscussed,"

"And I commend you for that, but I am perfectly secure with the decision, so.. Shall we. There's a meeting tonight and I am dreading it,"

"About the Club,"Emma said absently. Regina nodded.

"I think they'll be okay with it. At least you're telling them five months in advance and not a day or two before,"

"I suppose you are right dear, but it's still painful to go through when most of them have worked for the Club since it first opened,"

"Hey. Listen-you'll do fine,I promise,"

"And if I don't"

"Then you can tease me about how I called you all the wrong things the first night we talked like humans and not boss and subordinate,"

"Fine. I'll take that offer,"

"Oh I'm sure you will," Emma grinned. "Come on sunshine, My shift starts soon,"

"Then it wouldn't make sense to really take two cars, we're coming back to the same place,"

"True. Okay, my caution death trap or your arkham asylum mobile,"

"Was that a Batman reference,"

"Yes it was. Seems we have another nerd on our hands,"

"Uh- no, I just remember Henry talking alot about it,"

"Riiiiight," Emma said unconvinced. Regina leaned over and thumped her on the head before getting up and heading to her room and changing into something a little more.. work appropriate. Emma was left rubbing her head and putting up their mostly consumed meals before she put her own shoes on, leaving her jacket where it lay.

When Regina walked back out, to say Emma was speechless was a lie. Clad in a very form fitting Red dress and black suede pumps, natural curls in full motion and a sway in her step, oh and the signature dark lip, this however was a more vampiristic blood red of coagulated nature, with just a hint of that bruising purple.

"God," Emma muttered. Regina tilted her head at the blonde intently.

"Something on my face?"She was about to rub and Emma stopped her.

"No! no- you just... wow," she stepped back and took hold of Regina's hand that merely touched her face seconds earlier.

"You seem very yellow right now Miss Swan," Regina whispered.

"I am, jeez you look beautiful," she dribbled and the woman blushed.

"Thank you,"

" _You.._ are very welcome. But I think we should go, see I have this hard ass of a boss who will rip me to shreds if I'm late, or missing a tail," Emma winked.

"Then by all means, let's go dear. Arkham Asylum mobile of course,"

"Yes ma'am,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair stopped off at Emma's and the blonde packed basically all her underwear, all her necessities, alot of tshirts to sleep in, a few of her favourite pairs of jeans and shirts that were already neatly folded at the top shelf of her closet and three different pairs of shoes. She waltzed back out also dressed casually with her work bag and escorted the patient brunette out the complex. They drove in comfortable night based silence, made no conversation even after inside. They just both switched to work mode and to the other, that was respectable and commendable. So Emma went on to be the cute little bunny girl Regina hired and Regina continued on as boss, holed up in her office, watching intently on camera until Killian decided to place his hands a little too low for both their likings. That, well let's just say when Regina walted out there with the death glare and a few choices words of giving him a hook for a hand, the one he'd need most to jack off with, he held up a sincere hand of defeat and gave as modest of an apology as he could manage. That and his family name was always in the papers. What would they say of the youngest Jones boy, assaulting a female worker at a Club his family apparently did not support the nature of. He quickly turned his attention to his drink after that debacle and left Emma be. The club did close early that evening and the meeting with all the women did take place. Surprisingly as Emma had said most if not all seemed to be not only understanding but appreciative of the early information. That still didn't stop Regina from feeling like crap but hey, it was a start.

After that Regina closed up and she and Emma got in her car before driving back to Regina's. She helped the blonde get her things upstairs and showed her to Henry's room which Emma grunted at.

"Could I just sleep on the pull out, I really don't wanna feel like I _am_ a teenage boy," _I already have the chest of one._

"Of course dear, you can just leave your bags in my room, there's a bathroom over there across from Henry's and then there's mine, feel free to use whichever,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you for offering to stay with me,"

"I like your company more than I've admitted,"

"Flattering," Regina deadpanned. Emma grinned cheekily and Regina returned it in kind.

In that moment her phone rang as she excused herself. After a five minute call and some explaining, Regina came back and said as she waved the phone,

"Henry." Emma nodded and smiled.

"How's he been,"

"shopping," Regina muttered.

"Daddy's little girl, jealous?"

"No, that's not it, I just-,"

"-miss him,"

"Yes I suppose so. But I always miss him,"

"That's normal though, you're his mom, he's your baby still in every sense of the word," Emma smiled before patting Regina's arm.

"You are correct," the brunette sighed. "Go take a shower Miss Swan and I'll make you some tea," Regina offered.

"Sleepy time tea? and it's Emma remember. No formalities"

"Sorry Emma..Actually yes," Regina smiled.

"Then I'm in,"

"I'll shower as well,"

"Okay so I'll take this bathroom then," Emma pointed. Regina nodded.

"Emma,"

"Hmm,"

"Yellow.. thank you.. for making me feel yellow,"

"I'm only yellow because of you too," Emma grinned before disappearing into the bathroom. Regina flopped gracefully onto the pullout bed. About a split second after that the woman shouted.

"REGINA, WHERE'S THE TOWELS!" Regina just shook her head with a smile before responding and letting the blonde know she'd bring her a few and shook her head again before whispering.

"Yellow."

 


	7. It's Purple (Dark Purple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say someone would end up in the hospital.

Today was.. Thursday? Friday?.. no it was Thursday, definitely Thursday. The brunette who'd scrubbed her face clean of all makeup the night before and left her natural curls out to the elements, clad in satin pjs, muttered something under her breath about not wanting to wake up, but once again there was one blasted fucking noise of disturbance. _At least the last one was a welcomed disturbance-_ her mind managed to develop that thought and without realizing it... she smiled. That noise though, God was it irritating. She could've sworn she muted her alarm for that morning considering the time she and her now temporary roommate, crashed that same morning. She wasn't the only one who seemed genuinely disgruntled by the noise, however. The sound of anger sounded close.. too close, and that- _that_ frightened her. Where was she? Why was it that where she was laying was so soft? Was that a pillow under her cheek? WAIT, did she sleep on the pullout with Emma?

Regina shot up out of the position she'd currently been contorted in and nearly fell off the side of the the pullout.

"stoo-oop," came the muffled whimper of displeasure from the blonde who'd also had enough of the dreaded sound. The near thud that Regina would've been a victim of, didn't go unnoticed as it happened the same time Emma lifted her face up to sadly, yell at her own alarm. The pullout had shook along with that so it felt like the blonde was on a very rocky boat for a second. She craned her neck as she sat up a bit straighter in the chair opposite the couch that Regina had slept in. The blonde then looked over at the brunette who looked over at her with both confusion and what appeared to be regret in her eyes. Regina's face formed a grimace and Emma's soon followed suit.

"Did you sleep okay," the blonde gruffly asked as she got up to stretch, cracking her back in odd spots and wiggling her arms. Regina nodded but Emma's face formed a grimace again.

"What's the matter?"

"You slept in the armchair," the brunette said. Emma nodded

"Yeah, you fell asleep on the pullout, I didn't think you'd want me sleeping in your bed or on the pullout with you," she shrugged.

"But.. you slept in the armchair,"

"Yeah.. so? Regina it's okay, I've slept in much more cramped positions than that could ever compare to," Emma reassured her with a smile. Regina nodded, seeming to accept the answer before she got up and began to make the bed. Emma quickly went over and gently took the blanket from her.

"Let me do that,"

"But I slept on it. I should fix it,"

"I'm a guest and it's my bed for now, so it's my responsibility," the blonde said before turning to fold the blanket down,

"Bu-,"

"But nothing. Go, have a hot shower or something. Whatever it is majestic creatures like you do," Emma grinned as she looked over at her boss and winked. Regina smiled before she nodded and turned to leave, but she didn't go to take a shower, she went to make breakfast. As Emma finished up the last few touches of fixing the sheets back, putting the blanket in the spare closet near Henry's room and folding the bed back in, Regina already had the coffee pot going and pouring the first cup. Emma walked into the kitchen and leaned up next to the counter where Regina stood as she tiptoed to pull down the non dairy creamer and the sugar. She slid them over to the blonde before gently placing the coffee mug in her hands. Emma smiled appreciatively as she inhaled the rich light roast coffee. She set her mug down and poured in what she wanted before sliding them back in Regina's direction. The brunette shook her head and Emma tilted her head with a look of, Why? plastered on her face.

"Some mornings I prefer my coffee black,"

"Ahhh.. I see," she acknowledged. After taking a sip and humming appreciatively, Emma smacked her lips lightly before licking them and speaking. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Regina made a thoughtful face and lost herself in thought.

"Call Henry and daddy," she said as if it was like clockwork. Emma nodded.

"And?"

"Lazy day, maybe a walk,"

"And?" Emma asked again and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Emma... I don't know,"

"Lunch with me,"

"I don't need to remember that. It's engrained in my brain already,"

"I'm that special huh,"

"I wouldn't say special," Regina grinned and Emma mock gasped.

"You wound me," she ended as she theatrically put a hand over her heart. Regina rolled her eyes but smirked. She took a sip of her coffee and her eyes fluttered shut.

"That good huh,"

"It's.... orgasmic," the brunette commented as she inhaled lightly

"Someone's a foodie," Emma joked. Regina smiled before opening her eyes

"On the contrary dear I just prefer a good cup of coffee. Besides, I've had far too many cups of dark roast that have left me with a bad taste to last a lifetime and too many light roasts that literally mimic tea." Emma's eyebrows went up intrigued by the revelation. She took another sip of her coffee.

"Okay, so what's for breakfast," She asked, changing the subject. Regina grinned at her,

"Why do I get the feeling, _You're_ the one that's the foodie,"

"I plead the fifth on that one," Emma defended and Regina scoffed playfully.

"Just like my father,"

"That means I'm awesome,"

"Yes.. I suppose it would," Regina conceded. Emma's cheeky grin could be seen past the mug she held to her lips before taking another sip. Regina looked at her sea green, emerald eyes that shifted in hues of blue when she was either so at peace or angry that little flecks of brown would show up.

"Your eyes are.. beautiful," the brunette said quietly as her head tilted to examine the orbs even more. Emma blushed lightly.

"Thanks. I guess that's one good thing I got from my parents,"

"I'd say you got alot more than you would like to think. You're white light and purity. Your personality and your way of making someone feel as though they can trust you with any and every thing. You're special Miss Swan. Anyone can see that." Emma scoffed indignantly this time.

"Not my parents,"

"Then that's their loss," Regina said as she put her mug down. She took Emma's mug from her hands and set it down before stepping close, just mere inches from each other, Regina leaned in and... hugged her. She hugged her with a genuine want to do just that. Emma stood frozen for all of three seconds before her noodle arms shifted haphazardly then rested on the small of Regina's back. She could faintly hear Regina whisper,

"It's their fault they didn't get to know and raise such a loving, and beautiful and open and accepting human being," and that made her heart heavy. She sank into the embrace and they remained that way for just a little while longer before Regina spoke again.

"I need to call my father and Henry." Emma nodded and shifted so that Regina could get around her. Regina exited the kitchen with her mug in hand and rifled through her living room for her cell phone. When she was successful in finding it, she quickly dialed her son's number and it rang and rang and rang. Oh right, he was in school, it was probably on silent. The brunette sighed and decided to dial her father's number. It rang twice before she heard her father groggily say,

"Who calls an old man this early in the morning?" Regina smiled before she got comfortable in the armcahir, bringing her leg up as it was habit of course.

"Morning daddy,"

"Morning sweetie. Now why are you calling me this early, Henry's already left for school, he came in to tell me earlier,"

"I'm well aware daddy, I was just calling to say I love you and be safe today, you and Henry both,"

"I'm always safe when the revolver is in possession,"

"Still hate them," she sing-songed. Her father returned in kind,

"I know that." They shared a laugh and lost themselves in conversation. Emma looked over the island at the back of brunette hair and noticed the way she was so relaxed and so much more herself when she was talking to her father. Emma shook her head and concluded Regina really was a daddy's girl. So as the brunette got comfier talking to her father, Emma rifled through the cupboard and the fridge and pulled out some oatmeal, some fruit and yogurt. She set out to find cinammon and was successful in her endeavor. Emma then searched the cupboards for substitute sweetner but found none, She guessed they could use the raw sugar, so she set off to make them both oatmeal with apples and blueberries with just a touch of cinammon and some extra cream. She'd always preferred cream over milk and was surprised as well as happy to find that Regina was in possession of it. Emma then cleaned up rather quickly and walked over to get Regina's mug which she placed in the dishwasher along with the other things used before returning with apple juice and two glasses and motioning that Regina sit in the pullout couch. Regina nodded as she continued her conversation with her father and didn't notice that Emma had brought over her bowl of goodness until the blonde nudged her leg and motioned that she put it down before there was a miniature tray set across her thighs with everything already in it. Regina looked up at Emma with a warm smile on her face and mouthed a thank you for which the blonde nodded and sat directly beside her.

"Daddy.. I'll call you later okay,"

"Okay sweetie, have a nice day." Regina sighed contently,

"I'm sure I will," before hanging up. "Thank you, Emma,"

"You are very welcome, and before you say anything along the lines of I thought you said you can only make xyz- cereal non inclusive.. I learned this in the second foster home I was in. Pretty simple so technically I'm cooking without actually cooking,"

"It's commendable and... rather good," Regina complimented. The blonde grinned.

"Use cream, makes it thicker, and it tastes better,"

"You use cream in yours as well,"

"Yeah, totally. I just prefer it over using actual milk. not really a fan of the thinness of it," Emma shrugged and Regina nodded in understanding. Emma slapped her forehead,

"Shit I gotta call Ruby,"

"She doesn't know that you're here,"

"Well no, I didn't want word to get out that it sounds like I'm shacking up with the boss, people may make assumptions and you know, your name is on the line and I didn't want you to feel like I was bragging to anyone about sleeping over. I just figured you'd wanna keep it private," the blonde rambled on and Regina tried her hardest to supress a laugh but couldn't

"I'm rambling again aren't I,"

"Yes dear I believe you are,"

"Sorry," Emma blushed.

"It's quite alright. I enjoy the way your mind travels so fast that you don't realize the passion and intent behind your words. Stay unaware Miss Swan, it will do you so much more good than you know." Emma let the silence be as she thought the words over and finally nodded.

"You're right, but I need to call Ruby. My fat ass cat needs a sitter," she joked. Regina quirked a very confused brow.

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah haven't you seen him,"

"No.. I can't say that I have,"

"Maybe he never came out when you were around but yeah, he's fat as hell, Tabbie cat, named him Mat, after like, a welcome mat because that's all he does is louse around like a welcome mat. He's lucky he's as fat as he is or he'd have been stepped on more times to count,"

"I see. Why don't you just bring him here. He must be lonely at some point,"

"Nah he's okay, he sleeps alot, Ruby can keep him for me,"

"Emma," Regina said sternly. Emma gave her a look that was bordering on whining but she ignored it and continued.

"We are both here and you will be here for a week. Mat can stay here until you go back,"

"But that's imposing on you. I'm imposing enough as it is,"

"And how do you believe you're doing that? I seem to remember being the one who told you to stay over. One cat that needs attention even if he is just an anti-social old man reincarnate is better than pawning him off on your friend who more than likely will have just as active a week as you usually do." Emma threw her hands up in defeat.

"Okay-okay. You win.. Mat, you are one lucky son of a gun," Emma said, shaking her head.

"He's not lucky, he's loved," Regina defended but Emma scoffed playfully.

"We'll see if you're saying the same thing after he claims your bed as his domain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had lunch, where they had lunch, that was a different story. It was a really old Chinese restaurant that Emma practically dragged Regina into. She claimed they had the best fried rice she's ever tasted. That along with an order of their kingdom ribs, egg rolls and digging her hand in to get fortune cookies out the jar all whilst getting a very upsetting look from one of the owners, Emma and Reginasat at their table in the corner and ate their food.

"I think we should go get Mat after this.. it's already after four, and you need to call Henry again don't you,"

"Oh yes that's right. Thank you for reminding me,"

"No problem. That's one thing about me that's another good quality I guess. I'm like an elephant. Got good memory," the blonde said before tapping her noggin.

"It would appear you do," Regina smiled.

"Still yellow?"

"Still yellow," she responded and they both grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair drove to Emma's and drove back to Regina's all along the way, Regina had conversations with both her father and her son as she updated them on her day. Her conversation with Henry had gone a little bit like,

"U-haul. I call U-haul. Mom, how could you not tell me Emma was moving in with us," he gasped playfully. If she could swat his arm, she would but she settled for a smile and an eye roll.

"She's not moving in anymore than you're moving out.. did you go to the post office,"

"Yeah, grandpa took me. I got a letter from Mal. She said she has this new phone for about a month before she tosses the chip and get's a new one, I'll text you the number, but stop changing the subject. What's she like," he asked and his mother looked over at the blonde intently as she was packing up Mat's things.

"She's.. a breath of fresh air. She's a very lovely person to be around and I think you'd like her as much as I do,"

"I don't think anyone will like Emma as much as you do,"

"And just what are you trying to say young man?" his mother asked defensively.

"You're smitten," for which she scoffed.

"You sound just as bad as Katherine,"

"Well I agree with her. She's right about this. Neither of you can see it because you're both too intertwined to realize you're in love,"

"Goodbye Henry," His mother sang out before hearing him laugh out loud.

"You didn't deny it," he reminded her,

"Henry," she said much more sternly though there wasn't any actual anger there.

"Okay I give. Bye mom, love you,"

"I love you too sweetie. Tell your grandfather to please be safe, gun not inclusive,"

"I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night that the pair drove to the Club, Regina spent most of her time in the office texting the new number Mal had left for them to contact her at. She's been smiling as Mal caught her up on all she'd been doing, traveling, learning to cook just as good as Regina, adopting a cat.. that was just oddly similar to Emma's. She'd moved apartments again, but didn't unpack this time as nothing ever felt like home. No where that Mal did live after that spat ever felt like home if Henry, her, Regina and Mr. Knuckles weren't there to make it a home. Regina had brought her up to speed on shutting the Club down and talked of her new friend. It went unnoticed of Mal's genuine disinterest in who this new blonde was because it seemed as though this woman really was just a replacement for her, and that frightened her as her fear that maybe, just maybe this newer blonde would be, could be, might be, IS better than she was. But Mal played it off because that's what she did, she kept steering the conversation back to her and Regina and Henry. Yes she'd told her to love again, but Mal really wished Regina never moved on from her the same way she never moved on from them. She just wanted to keep Regina and Henry's hearts even if she couldn't have them there with her physically. She had asked Regina of her engagement ring and learned that the brunette had taken it off to be worn around her neck instead of on her finger. When asked why, Regina responded with

_If I wear it on my finger it just reminds me of what could never be, but if I wear it around my neck it reminds me of the way you encompassed me in your love. It's closer to my heart that way._

Mal had simply accepted the response as it was, but felt it pull at her heart considering she never took her ring off even after years and years of being away from her two favourite people. The final text that Mal sent was

I miss you

I love you

"Hey.. ready to go," Emma asked with a smile as she knocked quietly before entering Regina's office.

"I didn't even notice the time,"

"Yeah I can tell, you must've been glued to that thing for nearly the entire shift... Someone's got a boyfriiiiiieeeenndd," Emma teased and Regina scoffed.

"I can assure you that there is no man in my life other than my father and my son,"

"Kay, so, are you ready to head out,"

"Yes. Just a moment, I need to speak with Jefferson and then I will meet you in the car," Regina ended before handing the keys over to Emma. She was about to pick up her coat and other things when Emma walked over and took them from her,

"I got this. You go talk to Jefferson and I'll see you in a bit?" Regina nodded before smiling thinly and walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah here she is. The dead has come back to life," Jefferson joked as Regina walked into his office. She rolled her eyes before she sat in the chair and sighed.

"She's staying with me." Jefferson immediately perked up and took his feet off the desk before crossing his hands over his chest.

"She who? Swan?"

"Yep," Regina said as she popped her p.

"Wow, that was quick." She glared at him and he put his hands up in defense. " So what's the actual issue with her living with you again... or staying?"

"There's no issue at all, her company is lively. She's one of a kind. It's just that, today when I called Henry, he was the third person to basically tell me I'm in love with her and I'm too blind to see it,"

"Well you do wear glasses," Jeff cracked and Regina glared at him again, this time with much less malice. " Okay, no joking with the boss.. So how is _that_ an issue?"

"I'm not entirely sure that it is, it's just that it's become a constant thing with everyone telling me we're some perfect match and I just don't know. I don't see how someone as carefree as her could be with someone as-,"

"Anal as you," he offered and she nodded. He sighed this time and she looked up. " You're not even close to anal, you are the least anal person I know. You're intimidating , yeah, but anal, no... Regina, what's really bothering you,"

"Mal...,"

"Mal? What about her,"

"She has a new number,"

"Okay and..," he prodded and she sighed heavily.

"She said she misses me and she loves me." Then silenece fell and it was uncomfortable for the brunette.

"Ahhhh I see what this is about," Jeff said as he connected the dots. " You're scared that you might actually have feelings for Emma when you're still so attached to Maleficent, but for as long as you two have been apart you were able to at least get over her somehow, but that text message is screwing with your brain now and you're freaking out because you don't want to move on from her, from what you knew, but in the same breath you want to move on , but you're afraid that Emma might be the one you move on with because she probably reminds you so much of the familiar tones Mal brought. You feel guilty like you're replacing the one person you thought you'd love forever with someone who's exactly like the one person you did want to love forever." Regina put her head in her hands and sobbed quietly,

"Jeff I don't know what to do," she bellowed and the shorter man got up and made his way over to her before he put an arm around her back and squeezed her tight.

"Sweetie you need to learn to remove your glasses every once in a while and look at things that are plain as day and learn to Love Again. Learn to be you again. Mal may miss you and she may love you but you can't go on forever in your life thinking all you need to survive is knowing she loves you as much as you love her. You can have that, but you also need to not have that be the thing that prevents you from ever finding a love that matches that and keeps itself alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina sniffled lightly as she walked out the door of the Club, giving Jefferson one last hug before heading to her car, Emma in the driver's seat and the headlights shut off. She climbed in and buckled herself in and made no sound. Emma looked over at her and even though she could clearly see that Regina probably wouldn't want to talk about it, she needed to talk about it. She could see that this woman was crying and so she sighed deeply before she asked.

"Blue?" very softly as she tucked brunette hair behind Regina's ear. Regina shook her head as she laughed, tears now falling where they may.

"Blue?"Emma repeated and Regina shook her head yet again. Emma nodded before reaching over and hugging her tightly. She whispered " Okay," as she rubbed Regina's back. She said nothing more in the car as she started it and drove off to Regina's.

Inside, she made the brunette some tea and set it aside as the woman was busy ridding herself of her work clothes. She dragged her feet as she came back out, face clean of make up and a giant tshirt on with a pair of cotton shorts and some socks. She slumped at the island and took the offered cup of tea.

"Blue?" Emma tried again with a small smile and Regina got up before turning to head to the couch. She motioned Emma over as she pulled her legs up beneath her and wrapped an arm around them protectively. Emma followed suit, still dressed in her casual wear from that night and sat. Regina stared ahead blankly before she found her words.

"There was... someone in my life whom I loved very much. Who was and is still important to Henry and me," she began.

"The one who couldn't come out.. right," Emma said as she nodded her understanding. Regina smirked at that. So quick and so smart.

"I don't know where to begin,"

"Colours," Emma offered. Regina thought and thought.

"Dark purple,"

"Okay.. Blue?"

"She," Regina sighed. " She was someone who I could see myself loving years from now, and even at this time still can see myself loving, years from now. We were engaged, hence," she made motion to her necklace with the ring handing from it. Emma nodded. "We wanted to get married. We could've gotten married. We should've gotten married but-,"

"-that whole fiasco happened and you two had to split,"

"Yes though it wasn't that clear cut. Her father- sadistic fucking bastard- he threatened all of us... mostly Henry and me. She couldn't take it and she didn't want for anything to happen to us, so she told me to go, to move on, to move out and switch everything. She told me to Love Again. To find love again because her father, who claims to be this upright christian, threatened to destroy us all. He'd harmed Henry already and I could just see it in her eyes how much fear and regret and pain she was going through watching what he did to our son. He... I've never hated a human being as much as I hate him and I will never forgive him for what he's said and done. The reason I was on the phone so much this evening is because she got another new number and she'll be in contact for a while before she tosses it and has to move on and get another. She's take so many precautions to just make sure he can't trace her or us and it got to the point that we lost contact with her for almost a month. Her last words tonight or whatever time it is now was that she misses me and she loves me. It might seem like it's just another set of words that make a sentence but that's not it. I knew what she was trying to say to me without saying it. She was still holding on to us, to me, to everything we'd grown to have with each other. Jeff was right, I do want to hold on, but in the same instance I want to move on because I know it in my heart I can never, _we_ can never, get that back," she ended her sentences. She didn't know they were flowing, she couldn't feel them how numb her cheeks had been, how numb her soul now felt, how dazed and confused her emotions were.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Phone ringing. Answered. Conversation. Hung up.

"What did he say," a teary Regina asked as she looked over at Emma who'd just hung up from Henry.

"He said he loves you and hopes you feel better later today. He wants to come see you and check in and meet Mat," Emma tried to smile but did so weakly. Regina laughed a little,

"That sounds like Henry," she said. Emma smirked before she sat again.

"Come here, I want to show you something," the blonde said as she took Regina's hand. The went out on the balcony of the apartment and Emma pointed up to the stars. Her words seemed disjointed but in every essence Regina understood them.

"The moon is white. White purity, the moon is an angel. The stars are silver but yet still, the stars are angels and soldiers. The moon is love and the stars are alllllll you see to be potential love for this one moon, but look, the brightest of them all is always closest to the moon. It's the north star. It's the angel in us, the soldier in us and the white purity in us. The north matches the moon. Your love- Regina you are the moon and there is always going to be potentials to be your soldiers, but there is one and only one star one and only one of purity that will match you forever and always. It's up to you to open your heart and find out which one that is," Emma said as she stared into the night dipped eyes. Regina's mouth was slightly agape as she stared back into emerald eyes that sparkled against the pale skin of it's owner. A smile graced her lips as she saw in those eyes... The North Star. Her North Star.

It was now up to her, and leave it up to her to follow her white light and purity to find her north star. She was going to explore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Friday midday rolled around, the two adults lazily dragged themselves from their respective places as they'd fallen asleep watching TV and having small conversations. It was a good day to be a holiday. Regina rubbed her eyes as Emma decided she should go for a run. She convinced the brunette to join her and they set off on the trail in Central Park down the back and back up to Regina's apartment. They'd taken showers and ate lunch at home today. Still little conversations graced their day and they were content. Regina couldn't wait to see Henry and Emma couldn't wait to finally hang out with the kid and play COD with him even though she might suck at first peron shooter. So by the time that four had rolled in and Henry was through the door, his grandfather right behind him along with all the new clothes the man bought him, and after hugging his mother and looking her over like a worried parent, The four people got comfortable around Regina's apartment, Mat hiding for most of the first few hours. As Regina took her son into the kitchen to give him a much needed home cooked meal as she was sure he took the liberty of convincing his grandfather to eat out more than they should, Henry Sr walked over to where Emma sat, setting up the game system and whispered.

"I hope I won't have to shoot off your foot if you hurt my daughter," and Emma froze. _What is it with this man and feet?_ She gulped.

"Umm...no sir, I won't hurt her, I have no intentions of hurting her,"

"Good because If she comes crying to me broken hearted you'll need more than your beauty and brains to get away, and your foot" he ended with a sinister smile.

"Daaddddyy," he heard his daughter call him sternly. Emma probably looked as white as a sheet.

"I didn't say anything... that I wouldn't normally say,"

"Daddy, please stop threatening my friend. She looks like she's about to faint,"

"Alright fine," he threw his hands up, "Swan... I apologise for not saying I will kill you if you hurt my daughter nicer," he rephrased but that made it no better.

"DADDY!"

"ALRIGHT," he yelled back before turning to Emma for the final time and eyeing her. Emma turned back quickly and became to frazzled with the chords so Regina nudged Henry and he caught on. Emma was grateful for another body in the vicinity and Henry visibly saw the colour come back to her. Henry had managed to distract Emma as his grandfather continued to help his mother cook in the kitchen.

"So, how's your heart after that one,"

"Still feels like it could stop any minute," Emma muttered as she was still so afraid to even look in Regina's direction. Henry smirked.

"You know my grandpa doesn't listen so he assumes you and my mom are dating right?"

"What, why would he think that,"

"Well you're not really helping your case by sleeping here and you met him for lunch, he takes that as her introducing you as her new... boo," Henry said with a grimace,

"Please, _never_ use that word again," Emma managed to laugh weakly. Henry laughed alongside her and they continued their gameplay.

By the time dinner was served, they all sat wherever they felt comfortable and had a movie night that ended early because Henry opted to do his Homework then instead of on the day he was to spend with his mom, but now he was really looking forward to it because now he would get to hang out with Emma as well. He bid them goodnight and Regina's father who was practically asleep was moved to Regina's bedroom . The brunette shut her room door after she gathered her necessities to get ready for bed and put them in the other bathroom. Meanwhile, Emma was already taking the dishes out the dishwasher and putting them away before pulling the bed out and setting the sheet.

"And I'm the one who's wifey material," Regina drawled and Emma blushed. Emma made herself comfortable on the pullout and patted the spot next to her. For a brief second she saw hesitance in Regina's eyes but it faded as the brunette conceded.

"You know.. I never asked you how blue you were today,"

"I'm aqua after what I told you. I felt like I opened up a part of me I'd have otherwise hidden from many,"

"Well I'm glad I'm the one who gets to see you for who you truly are,"

"And that would be,"

"One of the greatest wonders in the universe," Emma said grinning. Regina rolled her eyes but smiled.

"What about you?"

"I'm.... I guess you can say aqua too. I kind of miss this sort of thing you know, not so much routine but the interactions and everything else, even if your father kept threatening to shoot off my foot," Emma laughed.

"I'm so sorry about that," Regina grunted as she put a hand to her face. Emma kept laughing.

"No it's okay, I just want to know what his obsession is with feet,"

"Daddy figures if he shoots off your foot, you're less likely to escape quicker than you usually would." Regina shook her head, embarrassed.

"Well I commend him for being so, anal about it,"

"I don't" Regina made a face. Just then, Mat came up in the chair and sat on Regina's lap.

"Uhoh, he thinks he owns you now,"

"Mat, take a girl out for a drink first," Regina grinned. Emma leaned over and pet his coat.

"He's so fucking fat I need to stop feeding him fish and chicken,"

"I think he's cute, don't you Mat," Regina said as she hoisted him up in the air. He looked stoned but then again you couldn't really tell because his face was so fat his eyes barely opened.Emma scoffed.

"You'll say that until he's eating better than you are,"

"It's your fault for spoiling him,"

"I'm well aware of that," Emma grumped. Regina shook her head at the blonde before leaning back against the head of the pullout. Emma did the same and the two conversed until the sun crack over the horizon and they fell asleep curled up rather closely to one another. Henry was the first to wake the next morning and tiptoed out to see his mother and her blonde companion both curled in the shape of a somewhat okay heart. Emma's hand was resting gently on Regina's as their breathing kept itself in tandem. The teen opted to make breakfast, and by make breakfast, it was pancakes, it was always pancakes with bacon and eggs He set the coffee pot and poured all three adults a mug and took down the sugar and creamer. He lined up their mugs at the island and lined up their plates along with forks and butter knives before he plate all their food and then he decided to start yelling which got a few choice reactions of Emma muttering

"Fuck, what is that," and Regina with

"I will incinerate this damn phone," before they realized it was just a grinning teenager with a really sweet set of intentions. He then went for his grandfather and woke him up and the old man dragged his feet the entire distance. They all told Henry thank you before he too got his own plate but said he had to show Regina something.

"When did you take this," she asked as she looked closer at the phone.

"This morning, You guys kinda formed a heart," he beamed.

"Henry,"

"Mom," he said sternly. "I'm old enough to want to see you happy and understand the magnitude of it and the consequences and possible heartbreak of getting attached way too soon, but mom come on, just, give it a try. Mal always told you to love again. Why don't you follow that just this once and see what happens. You've been single since I was seven, I'm fifteen now. Grandpa loves her-,"

"-he also wants to shoot off her foot,"

"He wants to shoot off everyones foot," Henry joked and his mother laughed before putting loving hand to the back of his neck and bringing their foreheads together.

"Okay, but we do this at an agreed pace and anything else- _I_ will handle with Emma. I don't want to frighten her or even push her, but she's just recently gotten out of a relationship and it's best to not jump into something that could fall apart because we started so soon. I want a friendship with her more than anything else right now Henry, and if she's going to be a constant in our lives, I need to be able to bond with her and so do you,"

"How about today," he offered and she tilted her head.

"Today?"

"Yeah, I could go out and bond with her and you know you can hang with granpda before he's off again,"

 _"_ That's actually a rather good idea.. okay, you've got a deal," Regina said and they shook on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So your mom is gonna hang with your grandfather and I'm with you today,"

"Yeah, she's more likely to convince him to let someone keep their foot," Henry joked and Emma actually laughed at this one.

"Okay so, Kid, tell me things. All things, favourite colour you know the generals,"

"Uhhh, Okay, I'm pretty good in science, favourite colour is red, birthday is September fourth, I'm kind of double- jointed,"

"What do you mean kind of,"

"You don't wanna see," he said and Emma grimaced. "There's not really much to tell, I like comics, I read alot, I'm spoiled and I will admit to that. But I really didn't come out here to talk about me. I came to talk about you and My mom and before you say anything I already convinced her and she agreed now it's just time to convince you,"

"Convince me ooooof,"

"Trying out a relationship, at your own speed but trying nonetheless. I want my mom to be happy and I haven't seen her that happy since... since,"

"Since your other mom had to let you guys go.. I know Kid, she told me,"

"Yeah. So could you just- I don't know... try. I think you'd be a better match for her than anyone else honestly and Mal told my mom to love again and I really want her to follow that so that she's okay ou know?" he sighed. Emma sighed as well,

"Yeah kid I know.... Tell you what. I'll agree, on one condition,"

"Yeah name it,"

"Make sure your grandfather doesn't shoot off my foot," Emma grinned.

"I make no promises," Henry laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You agreed," her father said past his cup of tea as they sat in a small cafe close to her apartment.

"Yes I finally agreed after so many people telling me I was apparently blind to what's in front of my face,"

"Well you do wear glasses," He joked and she scowled.

"I swear you and Jefferson share the same brain with the dad jokes," Regina pouted. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay.. so you agreed," he sipped his tea,"now what,"

"Well, I suppse we'll have to see where it all goes, but that is all dependent on Emma's response,"

"She'll agree," her father said as he sipped more of his tea.

"How do you know that she will,"

"She's out there with Henry, he will convince her and tell you he did and then it's all on you to figure out where it goes from there," her father ended. Regina sighed lightly.. It really was

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So the kid managed to convince you and not your best friend,"

"He had better reasons and a better speech, you on the other hand were just like, DO IT!"

"I don't apologise for that and I never will,"

"Childish,"

"I resent that,"

"Yeah-yeah... anyway I don't even know how to bring this up to her, God what if it's so awkward one of us runs or we just end up avoiding each other for days on end until one of us crack,"

"Then that is a risk you will have to take, Cassanova,"

"Don't call me that,"

"You got it Zorro,"

"RUBY,"

"FINE!"

"Jesus you're such a child," Emma laughed.

"Now that, I will accept. Forever young,"

"Forever immature," Emma snorted.

"Fuck you Swan,"

"You wouldn't leave if you did," Emma wisecracked and Ruby wheezed.

"You are so lucky you're my best friend because I would rip your throat out on that one,"

"Love you to Ruby," Emma sang.

"Yeah whatevr, go get your woman,"

"She's not my woman,"

"Not yet," Ruby said before hanging up abruptly. Emma muttered under her bitch.

"I m going to kill you Ruby Alicia Lucas."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't know whowas screaming louder on the three-way call, Kat or Jefferson.

"This is so good, finally you listened to someone about this. Good going Henry," Katherine cheered.

"You finally took off those glasses huh," Jefferson laughed.

"Could bothof you please stop acting like two overly giddy high-schoolers please," Regina said as she rubbed her temples.

"No,"

"Not a chance,"

"It's not that big a deal. We haven't even spoken, Henry and my father seemed to have been in cahoots in planning this assault, unless all of you were on board."

"Nope we were just the innocent bystanders waiting impatiently on this ship to set sail. You two are officially canon,"

"Katherine this is no time for your fanfiction lingo and ship references. We are not on a boat, nor are we at war." Katherine literally smacked her face.

"You.. are dumb, a ship is a pairing of two people you want together, it being Canon is when it actually becomes a thing," Katherine laughed.

"Kat, ease up," Jefferson said. " Can we just focus on the fact that one of you has to ask the other out before this turns glacial... again."

"Regina's not gonna do it," Kathering shook her head.

"Kat.. ease up would you, you're literally jumpier than usual, what's with you,"

"You realize our best friend has been single for nearly eight plus years. I'm sorry if I'm happy the drought is about to receive a good ole rain dance. Hey Gi, you still know how to work that thing?" Katherine giggled as her reference to Regina's lady bits became apparent.. and then Regina snapped at her.

"Oh Jesus Chirst Katherine I'm not ancient!"

"God," Jefferson muttered at the trainwreck of a conversation.

"I'm only kidding," she winked though no one could see her.

"This isn't helping," Jefferson spoke up.

"Neither is being so wound up about it, Let it happen naturally and it'll all fall into place," Katherine finally said.

"For the first time, I'm actually going to agree with you full on that one," Regina said.

"Me too,"

"There, then it's settled. Gi... good luck,"

"Yeah sweetie, good luck," Jefferson agreed.

"Thanks... I think. I'm just scared out of my mind,"

"Then you know it's becoming a real thing," Katherine smiled.

"I guess you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma and Regina both had work so there was no time to actually talk about Henry's day of assault. Emma didn't know how to bring it up and neither did Regina so it was left there on the open acre of their usually fluid conversation, to just drift. Henry spent the night with his grandfather again and called in before he crashed to tell Regina he loved her and to just take it one step at a time.

First everyone was pushing, now they're saying go slow? Twilight zone much.

They'd gotten back to Regina's and Emma crashed quicker than even she expected so Regina pulled the covers up over her and departed to her own bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the next two days nothing major had happened. Emma spent the majority of the morning with Ruby and Regina caught up more with Kat and Jeff and Grace. They'd gone for their own lunch and a few places that Grace had suggested, bringing Katherine's kids along, Nathan and Natalie. Henry came around at the ending of the evening to stay with his mother and play with Emma's obese cat.

"She really should've named you bear. You look like one," Henry said as he lifted the fat ball of fur.

Since the Club was closed and there wasn't much else to do buteat dinner and just browse because clubbing was not a Regina kind of thing, she barely had paperwork aside from the regular work she was always doing. You could only eat out so much and see so much of Central park before you turned into a turtle and staye dholed up in your home. So that's what happened, Emma, Henry, Regina and Mat just watched movies they'd gotten on netflix, Rizzoli and Isles and a few other episodes of Grey's before it was just the two adults awake and chatting lightly, Regina periodically stopping to answer texts back and forth bewteen her and Mal until Emma just excused herself for nearly half an hour. Regina's worry made her check but after Emma managed to convince her that everything was fine, she sat and waited.

"Blue?"

"Hmm?"

"Blue," the brunette repeated.

"Oh... umm, aqua for the most part, blue?"

"I guess you could say yellow,"

"That's good," Emma smiled.

"Emma?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you really as aqua as you feel?"

"Not really but I don't know why.. I'm aqua but I'm grey too, grey confusion though not grey limbo," she said and Regina looked at her intently. Regina then had an idea.

"Come with me," she smiled before stretching out her hand. Emma accepted and they were once again on the balcony looking at a silver moon and it's equally silver stars. The only words Regina said to Emma before she smiled and walked away from her was.

"I am the moon. You are the moon. I am the potential, you are the potential, I am the soldier, you are the soldier, We are white purity. Be my North Star."

　

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Another day. A call. A scream. A plea. Tears. Faint prayers._

_It happened. It was likely to happen, but why now?! WHY NOW!!_

_daddy...Daddy! DADDDDDDYYYYY!_

_Beep... beep..beep.. beep_

_thu-thump!-th-th-th-thump!_

_"EMMA!"_

_"What happened,"_

_"He had a heart attack, he's.. stable, but.. you should go. Now."_

_A voice and no thoughts just actions._

_Get there. Get there. Get there._

_"Emma," it was muttered. It was strangled, it was hoars and it was painful. There's a body beneath white sheets hooked up to so many tubes and machines. Pale, almost lifeless in appearance._

_I really wish he could wake up to threaten and shoot off my foot._

_There's another body curled up in the chair crying. The body of a young man. Another body and another body of friends cradling a friend so desperate to keep it all together but breaking with every passing beep, every passing breath, every passing second. They let go and she falls into her embrace, too shattered to speak. Why now? She was shaking, she was trembling, she was crying but she was being held by strong arms that held strength in green eyes. She was being held by.. Her North Star._

_So they all stayed. She however stayed awake all night and I stayed awake with her. I stayed awake until she cried herself to sleep. I stayed awake when the body showed signs of progress. I stayed awake until daybreak and awake even after when she woke curled in my lap. Her hair so soft and face so red from crying. I held a sleeping brunette who shook violently as her body settled into fitful sleep. I held My North Star. My White Purity. And without knowing, without having to ask. I knew she felt_

_Dark Purple_

 


	8. White Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the others but it's the progression chapter. EEEEK!!

It's Wednesday, nearly the weekend yet again. The morning light was streaming through the translucent glass of the hospital window that had its cutrains opened from earlier that morning. There was a very calm atmosphere that was in the room. Few were still sleeping, one was still wide awake and keeping watch as if it was Green (nature). Her neck was hurting, her legs felt numb, her arms felt nonexistent and her head was pounding. Slowly she tried to open her eyes and realized that they felt more than dry, so she rubbed and rubbed until some moisture was created. She felt warm though and at that moment she realized why. Pulling herself slowly up and out of the embrace of strong arms, Regina sat up a little wobbly and opened her eyes fully. She was right. It was Emma, still awake, looking back at her intently, almost as if she wanted to smile and give her good news but thinking better to just let the brunette see for herself. A small appreciative smile ghosted across her lips before she leaned in a little bit and wrapped her arms around the woman. Emma returned the gesture in kind, squeezing her tight, flush against her own frame before placing a gentle hand to brunette hair and petting it. When they broke it off, Emma's hand rested lightly on Regina's thigh, rubbing absently at the material of her skirt. Emma finally smiled at her. A quietly whispered,

"hey," left the blonde's lips.

"hi," Regina responded just as quiet before taking a deep breath she didn't realize she needed.

"Blue?" Emma asked as she rubbed the woman's back.

"Grey... limbo," Regina grimaced. Emma smiled at her sadly.

"It's okay you know. There's nothing to feel grey about," the blonde tried to convince her.

"Really?" Regina asked as she pouted

"He's better," Emma said a little louder as she motioned over to the hospital bed, not really answering Regina's question, but not ignoring it either. Regina turned her head to look at her father, quietly and evenly breathing as his heart monitor had leveled out from its shocking number mere hours ago. The colour was visibly back and he seemed to be at peace now which was a very good thing."The nurse came in earlier and said he was better. He'd just need to sleep a few more hours and then they can release him," Emma ended and Regina turned her attention back to the blonde whose lap she was currently inhabiting. Regina nodded before she cleared her thoat to speak. She put a hand to Emma's hoodie and gripped at it lightly before she smiled.

"Thank you.. for coming. You didn't have to, but you did and I couldn't be more grateful that you are here,"

"If Ruby hadn't told me, I'd have been out of the loop, and probably losing my mind thinking you were avoiding me, so you might want to thank her first. And as your friend, it's my job to be here, to support you and make sure that everything is okay,"

"I'm glad you are. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here, but why would you think I would avoid you?"

"Dunno really, I guess I'm just a bit insecure, but what do you mean... about me being here and not knowing what you'd have done," Emma asked as she raised a brow of confusion.

"Without you here to ask me how blue I am, or make me feel yellow, or to tell you about all things dark purple and red and green and every other colour, I wouldn't feel as.. aqua as I do right this minute. I don't even feel grey limbo anymore. I stopped feeling dark purple when you walked through that door hours ago. I don't feel sad or depressed and that has never been a thing anyone could ever do, because no one except-,"

"Mal," Emma said quickly which caught the woman off guard. Regina hesitated for a split second before she nodded.

"Y-yes.. no one but Mal has ever managed to keep me calm and level-headed. But you Emma, you manage to do both at the exact same time and even Mal couldn't do that," Regina began and Emma gave her a look, seemingly on the verge of saying something, but Regina shook her head quickly and put her hand over Emma's heart.

"But please don't think that I'm comparing you to her or anything, it's just.. I guess Jeff was right, everything feels and _is_ so familiar that I just.. I don't know, I feel so safe, but in the same breath in the same moment and in the same second, I don't want to sit here and grow old waiting for lover that I once had to come back knowing that she never actually will because she...,"

"can't," Emma whispered as she nodded, letting the woman know she understood what it was she was trying to say. Emma placed her hand over Regina's that was over her heart and nodded for her to continue.

"This might not be the place to do this but.. Henry and I talked the other morning-about us-about you and me and.. he said some very important things that made me think, but they also scared me just as much," Regina began as she shifted uncomfortably in Emma's lap. A gentle squeeze to her thigh prompted that she go on. She bit her bottom lip but nodded anyway before breathing in lightly.

"He said that he was old enough to want to see me happy and know the consequences of becoming too attached this early on.. and by that he was referring to you," she paused and Emma's mouth fell open slightly before she tilted her head and spoke up.

"Is that why you said-,"

"-To be my north star. Yes, though now that I think of it, that may have been the most unceremonious way to request that this," she motioned between her and the blonde, "be given a chance... then again, I also told Henry that anything pertaining to you and myself I will deal with solely. I also told him you'd recently come out of a relationship so neither of us should honestly expect that you want this or want anything like this again any time soon," Regina went on but was so caught up in explaining, she didn't notice that Emma was grinning at her, smiling at her, looking at her like she was everything... Pink in her life. She, without any form of warning, leaned over and brought Regina's head to her lips before kissing her on the temple and nuzzling her. Regina for her part, froze on contact, completely unsure of how to react, so Emma took over by taking her face in her hands and making her look her in the eyes.

"You are- so unaware that you ramble just as much as I do," Emma grinned. " but," she smacked her lips lightly. "Henry and I had a talk to, Saturday actually. He did tell me he had convinced you already and he was there to convince me, and I gotta say, the kid could really be a lawyer if he wanted, but before I start rambling and we get nowhere. When all of this is said and done, when your father is out of the hospital-you know... I wouldn't mind trying this," she motioned between them, "out. Yeah I just came out of a relationship, but like I told you before the other night... with Ally, there was practically nothing there. It was just the feeling of being in a relationship, that safety or that comfort of knowing I wasn't alone. Yeah the sex might've been an added bonus, but that's all it really ever resulted in. As embarrassed as I am to say it... that is the only thing that made me feel like someone cared, like someone wanted to stay with me just because, and I know that as fucked up as that seems in your eyes, it was just... the only thing that made me feel...Alive. My parents, they tried to give me everything, hell, they did give me everything, even when I was a shithead. I know that now I _am_ rambling but... I just thought that I'd tell you, I do want something like... this," she smiled intently, " to be a thing that happens... soon at that."

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Just...say yes already," a voice gruff with sleep spoke up from the hospital bed. Both women jumped as they turned to see Henry Sr, looking at them with a tube still up his nose. He rolled his eyes at both his daughter and her blonde counterpart and continued. " I swear...I haven't-se-seen anything this glacial since your mother and I finally realized that _we_ were in love. Do a dying old man a favour and just. Say. Yes," he enunciated before he turned his vision to the ceiling of the hospital room he was obviously loathing. Regina untangled herself from Emma's familiar and comfortable hold and stood up before she straightened out her skirt. She walked over to her father's hospital bed and rested her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Daddy, you had me worried sick.. why didn't you tell me. You're such a stubborn man, would you really have let me go on thinking you were perfectly healthy when you clearly need some form of medical care," she smiled sadly as she rubbed his shoulder. Henry partially pouted before he shook his head and spoke.

"What was I going to tell you, that I'm old like most senior citizens and that I have a pretty common heart condition. There's nothing new about reminding your daughter that one day you'll die-,"

"Daddy-,"

"-What?! It's true! You think it matters to me if I die today or tomorrow because of this thing the size of my fist. I care more about not living my life to the fullest all because I worried myself and my family too much about something a few pills can keep at bay. Regina- you NEED to just say yes. You and my friend whose foot I'd like to shoot off," he said before leaning past his daughter and winking at Emma. A shiver ran through her as if on command. Henry then looked back at his daughter, a smug smile on his face, but a very perterbed look on Regina's.

"Take your glasses off Regina, love is right there.. literally she is right there," he pointed.

"Don't take forever like your mother and I did. It may have only been two weeks, but if everyone else can see it.... It's time you do the same. Both of you,"

"Daddy... why are you so adamant about this," Regina asked as she made a face of question. Her hands were now pulling absently at her skirt, the nervousness was apparent. Regina didn't like to be on display in this manner and Emma took notice as she shifted from the position she was in where Regina had just up and left and sat up before hunching over, her fingers weaving through one another as she observed Regina's fingers pinching her skirt.

"Because, If I die before I see you happy again I will come back and haunt every living soul on this earth and I'd like another grandchild... soon,"

"I don't need Emma to have another child," she tried to defend. It was getting worse as the seconds went on. Her nerves were starting to show as she began to pull at the threading in the skirt.

"Maybe not, but every child needs two parents. Henry is a living testament to that. The boy WANTS you to be happy. He wants another mother.. and he wants it to be my good friend who's over there probably pissing herself just watching this unfold. Henry wants you to fall in love-so do it.. I'm dying, would you deny a dying man his wish,"

"That's so morbid, daddy,"

"If it'll get you to give it a chance then I will milk this for everything it is worth," Henry said before coughing dramatically. He looked up at his daughter with puppy dog eyes and whined.

"Could you _Please_ get the nurse? This damn tube in my nose is itching too much for comfort,"

"That won't be necessary Mister Mills... Hi, Regina," the nurse asked with a smile as she extended her hand. Regina smiled back and shook the nurse's offered hand. Her nerves had visibly reduced and Emma had visibly eased up.

"Good morning nurse..."

"Oh! right I'm sorry I wasn't on rotation earlier when he was admitted. I'm Janine, but you can just call me Nine.. like the number Nine.. it's odd but I think it sets me apart,"

"oh it does alright," Emma muttered and Regina spun around before giving her a pinched look telling her to zip it. Emma's eyes were defiant but her hands thrown up in surrender said otherwise.

"I think I'll just call you Janine... My father seems to have tired of his tube aiding in proper breathing," Regina began as she turned back to the woman.

"Oh yes of course. Well since you're up now I guess I can update you about your father's current stats as well. I'd told your wife about it earlier," Janine pointed. Emma made a frantic expression and Regina made a shocked one.

"My-my wife-she-she's not my,"

"-Oh God! I'm sorry I just assumed because you were curled up in her lap that she was your wife- and she said she'd refer all the information to you. But excuse me for thinking you'd make a lovely couple, Sorry I'm probably overstepping," Janine stumbled.

"E-Emma's not my-,"

"AH-HEM," Henry interjected before he gave his daughter the same pinched look that said zip it. Regina's actions mimicked Emma's of the previous moment with defiant eyes but conceding nonetheless. Regina then turned back to the nurse who stood there biting her lip, unsure of whether to continue. Regina's father broke the silence.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, when is this tube coming out of my nose? I'm not invalid enough that I can't breathe on my own," he grumped.

"Well Mister Mills as of last night, you needed this more than you yourself would like to admit," Janine reminded.

"That was last night when I was unconcious, and I'm pretty sure that even then I could've done it on my own, but I'm referring to this morning where I'm fully functioning. This thing itches, so take it out,"

"Daddy, could you be a little less brash, she's only doing her job,"

"If her job is to upset an old and dying man, MAYBE I SHOULD SHOOT OFF HER FOOT TOO!" Janine's hands went up as she backed away quickly, both confusion and slight fear on her face. Regina turned to her and did an easing motion with her hand so that the woman didn't run or worse, pass out,

"My father is a bit-" Regina began only to be cut off.

"-I'm a bit nothing." Henry gritted out, "Get this God forsaken tube out of my nose and these damn IVs out my arm or so help me God I will rip them out and shoot a hole in your window!"

"DADDY, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU," the brunette found herself yelling. Unnannounced to her and her father, Katherine and Jeff were stirring and waking up only to rub sleep from their eyes and be added audience members to the already crazy morning brawl. Henry was still dead to the world, but that wasn't a surprise to Emma who watched with a hidden giggle of her own.

"I'M OLD, I'M CRANKY, I'M DYING. YOU WON'T-SAY YES!" he flailed his arms. "WHAT DOES AN OLD MAN NEED TO DO AROUND HERE TO MAKE HIS HERMITCHILD SAY YES! ONE WISH REGINA, ONE WISH NURSE, TAKE THIS TUBE OUT," He shouted at the nurse. " AND SAY YES," He shouted at his daughter.

"I just wanted to read your vitals," the nurse squeaked.

"Tube," he enunciated a bit more forcefully and she nodded quickly.

"Yes sir. Right away-," she responded as she scurried to take it out of his nose. As gently as Janine could manage, she eased the tube out of Henry's nostril, hearing him cough lightly and hack a little as it made its way out.

"The doctor will be in to clear you soon," Janine responded shyly as she bit her lip, avoiding Henry's eyes.

"We put you on a few betas and regulatory pills, but other than that you don't really need them. Your heart had given out because of blockage but we- well they intibated you. You'll need to eat soft foods for a while, just until your throat doesn't feel like sandpaper,"

"I'm a vegetarian, there's no such thing as hard foods... thank you, even though you took longer than the time it takes paint to dry to get the damn thing out. Since you finally listen now, get the doctor, tell them I wish to be cleared," Henry said dismissively. Janine just nodded embarrassed and left. Before Regina could even apologise for her father's actions, he turned to her.

"You. Say. Yes,"

"Daddy, please don't start," Regina begged as she walked around the hospital room catching a few glances from her friends. They'd been smart in not getting involved for a few reasons. They wanted Regina to say yes as well and you never interrupt Henry when he was on a rampage.

"Give me one good reason you won't say yes," he pushed as he tried to sit up on his own, struggling somewhat. Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to help him. He obviously shook himself free of her grasp,

"I'm not feeble, child," he grumped and she rolled her eyes again.

"You seem pretty damn feeble to me," she sassed.

"Watch it young lady, I can still reach you," he threatened with no actual malice. Henry got comfortable against the pillows before he spoke again. " Now, why won't you just say yes?" Regina huffed.

"What makes you think I DIDN'T say yes, daddy,"

"I was eavesdropping, you said nothing along the lines of yes,"

"Daddy when did you turn in to a sixteen year old girl,"

"When my daughter kept rejecting a chance at new love, or at least something akin to love,"

"I didn't reject anything-,"

"So say yes," he repeated.

"Daddy-"

"Say yes," he repeated again.

"Daaaadddy," she whined exasperated.

"Regina Annastasia Mills. Say. Yes,"

"That's your middle name," Emma blurted as a smile crept across her face.

"This is no time for thaaaaaaaaaat," the brunette said as she stomped her feet. Both her father and Emma lost it laughing as her friends snickered in their corner.

"Ughhh, I hate all of you," Regina said as she folded her arms. As her father tried to calm his laughter, he wiped a stray tear and said,

"All you have to do is say yes Regina,"

"Daddy stop it,"

"Say yes,"

"Daddy,"

"Say. Yes,"

"DADDY!"

"SAY YES-,"

"FUCK! OKAY FINE! YES, YES FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, YES! YES EMMA, IT'S A YES!"she shouted as she spun on her toes and faced the shocked blonde. Regina waltzed over swiftly and dropped to her knees in front of Emma, still managing to match the blonde's sitting frame, somewhat. She scooted closer on stocking clad thighs and put both her hands on Emma's thighs. Shaking her head with defiant tears streaming down her face, Regina hoarsely whispered.

"yes.. just.. yes Emma. Yes,"

"Yes?" Emma repeated dumbfounded. Regina shook her head quickly.

"Yes-yes to All the moments when we're red with each other, to all the moments when it's pink, with every dark purple moment to every grey and aqua. Every time we ask each other how blue we are because it's all just green. Everyday I'll remember you're my white purity, my silver star, armoured and ready for battle to fight for this.. for us. For every moment I'm reminded that you are and will be my north star, always my potential, always... My Yellow. Will you... Emma," she breathed out, " Emma will you be my North star, my white purity, everything and my only thing that makes me so yellow that no other colour could ever make me feel otherwise...."

Silence

Silence

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, EMMA SAY YES!" Henry shouted. It wasn't Regina's father, it was Regina's son. Regina didn't have time to turn around and address her son's outburst.

"-Ye-yes.. Yes. With everything in me. Yes!"

"Yes?" Regina nodded frantically and Emma returned it in kind with a large smile.

"Yes! Regina. Yes!" Emma said more sure this time. Regina got to her feet before she planted herself in Emma's lap and kissed her. She kissed her softly at first. She let their lips become acquainted with one another as her hands weaved their way through blonde hair. Soft tresses were caressed as Regina grinned against pale pink lips. Emma's hands finding their way to holding the hispanic woman's waist flush against her side as she squeezed lightly at Regina's sensitive spot which made the woman tremble before she let out a laugh. Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and Regina answered through a small laugh,

"tickle spot."

Emma grinned before she dove back in, her lips connecting to soft plump darker ones in an instant. Her hands slid up to Regina's shoulders before beginning their ascension up through dark locks of hair. The pair continued to kiss, Regina allowing Emma's tongue entrance to her mouth and battling back and forth as they pushed with all of their energy to prove to the other one they wanted this.

"It's about damn time," the four other people in the room said in unison, which did nothing to break the women apart. It took Henry Senior grumbling,

"Okay you can stop molesting my daughter's mouth now," for them to pull away.

"You finally said yes," the old man said and Regina rolled her eyes before dipping her head dramatically in her father's direction.

"Yes daddy. I _finally_ said yes. Anything else you want to take credit for,"

"No, this'll do," he smirked. Jefferson and Katherine were both standing there just waiting to scream with joy and it took Regina's maestro mannerism for Katherine to lose it as she jumped aorund in a circle with Jefferson.

"Finally-FINALLY! OH MY GOD I'VE GOTTA TELL MOM. SHE'S GONNA HAVE A COW!"

"Grace is going to love this," Jefferson grinned. " Two godmothers is just what she's going to brag about at school,"

"Why is everyone acting like we knew each other for a year and are now saying yes. It's been all of two weeks non inclusive of the first week where Emma didn't even know who I was,"

"Did you have to remind them about that," Emma groused as she turned red. Regina turned back to look at her and smiled.

"Dear, it's perfectly fine," Regina assured her before kissing her quickly.

"Awww they're already acting like an old couple. So cute. They're canon. Totally canon,"

"You read fanfiction?" Emma quirked a brow at Katherine.

"Of course I do! I need something to do when the kids are napping and I refuse to clean," the blonde answered. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I like how for all of two minutes everyone was excited that I said yes and now it's as if nothing ever happened,"

"I'm still happy," Henry interrupted as he got up and walked over to his mother who was still sat in Emma's lap.

"This is so cute,"

"Henry sounds like he's fangirling," Katherine giggled.

"I kinda am.. but Emma, you may wanna watch your feet. Grandpa could point and shoot at any time," he grinned.

"Thanks kid, just when I was getting over it, you remind me that your grandfather's obsession with los dedos el pie continues,"

"Tu hablas y entiendo espanol?" Regina asked surprised.

"Mas o meno," Emma smirked and she made the hand motion to go along with it.

"Ah! Everyone's awake now. Lovely. Mister Mills, I heard you gave my nurse a hard time when she came to be of assitance to you," The Doctor said interrupting the group's bubble.

 _"ME!"_ He asked aghast.

"Yes. _YOU!"_ the doctor grinned as he shook his head. " Now, I hear you'd like to be released. Let's have a quick look and see if you're up for it,"

"You better say I am or I'll put a hole in your foot,"

"DADDY!"

"WHAT! It's literally the only threat I've got going for me. And it's funny,"

"It's getting old," Regina grimaced.

"Just like me.. Now, Doctor... whatever your name is. Assess me, I'd like to not feel like my ass is going numb just laying here,"

"Yes, yes of course. Let's take a look shall we,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well," he began as he took the stethoscope out of his ear, " seems you're all set and ready to go,"

"I know, now, would you mind getting out, I need to get dressed. You people really need to do a better job with these hospital gowns. No one wants to see an old man's ass when he get's up from the bed," Henry groused as he shifted and pinched the back of his gown before grabbing his clothes and making his way to the bathroom. He stopped quickly and spun around with a glare on his face

"Where's my gun?"

"Umm...-"

"Where. Is. My. Gun?" he repeated through gritted teeth.

"We had to put it in a locker with the rest of your things,"

"No one touches my gun. Go and get my things now, or You'll need more than a medical license to identify who you are," Henry threatened.

"Yes sir. Ri-right away," the doctor responded before he scurried away.

"Grandpa's really dangerous," Henry gulped.

"Yes and that's why I don't understand his need for a revolver," Regina sighed as she rubbed her temples. Emma just sat there and grinned before she rubbed lovingly at Regina's sides. She leaned in and whispered to the brunette,

"I can't believe I get to do this now." Regina leaned further into her blonde counterpart and a smile graced her lips as her eyes slid shut. A content sigh left her lips as she all but relaxed entirely into Emma.

"Count yourself lucky Miss Swan,"

"Still Miss Swan huh, we really need to change that,"

"In time dear, in time."

"Alright I'm ready to go. Katherine close your mouth or you'll catch flies. Jefferson,"

"Yes sir,"

"Get your head out of the clouds and see where that twit is with my gun will you? Henry, come here... You're okay. When Jefferson gets back we need to go for lunch. I'm starving." Regina shook her head at her father before she stood and extended a hand to Emma which the blonde took in order to stand. When Jefferson returned with all of Henry's things and Regina had sent out a text to Mal in order to tell her about her father's minor incident and now his progress, her dad shuffled them all out of the room, claiming it was starting to make him nauseous. Before Regina took a single step out of the door Emma pulled her back. A slight oof left her lips as she buckled against the blonde's body. Emma wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tighter

"For someone who was just as afraid as I was with this, You're rather forward now dear,"

"Well I think I have that privilege now don't I," Emma said airily as she swayed with Regina still in her arms. Regina blushed crimson before her head fell on Emma's shoulder.

"Fair enough... Emma,"

"Hmm?"

"Blue?" she asked as her head tilted to the left. Emma's cheeky little smile showed.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah.. so on the count of three we say it right?"

"Very well, One,"

"Two,"

"THREE! YELLOW!" they both shouted together and then found themselves laughing at the sheer excitement of it all. Emma leaned in and ghosted the words across Regina's lips,

"yellow," she smiled before leaning in more and kissing the woman in her arms.

"Always... yellow," Regina sighed contently.

"Guys, Come one, you know how Grandpa gets when he's hungry," Henry interrupted as he stood in the doorway.

"Come on North star," Emma began with a grin, " Let's go make everything yellow from now on."

 


	9. First Dates and Repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter has two more that follows. I honestly wanted to have all three up for you guys but we have had technical difficulties

"So," Emma began, her head down as she watched the way she and Regina walked in step behind the group of people they were going to have breakfast with. Henry was bouncing down the sidewalk next to his grandfather who he practically matched in height as Katherine and Jefferson periodically looked back and made quiet conversation about the pair a handful of steps behind them.

"So?" Regina repeated, doing the same. Emma hesitantly stretched her hand out and laced her fingers with Regina's blindly. For just a moment, Regina didn't know what to do, but quickly realized, this was Emma. This was someone who wouldn't make fun of her for not knowing how to react, or better yet, return the action. However, the brunette did follow suit, allowing their fingers to remain that way before squeezing the blonde's gently before smiling- or rather blushing a slight pink.

"I owe your dad now," Emma sighed contently.

"Seems we both do. As brash and as... hard-headed as my father is... when he's right, he's right," Regina answered before looking over at her blonde counterpart whose face was still contorted in focus on their feet. She leaned to her side, lightly bumping Emma from her stupor. The blonde blinked, seeming to catch herself before looking at Regina. A smile was apparent across Regina's face. Before looking over at Emma, Regina took a deep breath in, savouring the moment where it all felt so simple. The sky was bright , clouds were scarce and the New York sounds were mere vibrations.

"hi," she whispered.

"hi," Emma returned it in kind.

"You're worried about something, I can see it in your eyes, but we can leave that conversation for after breakfast okay? Right now, I'd like to focus on this, on how this makes me feel. On how you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?"

"Young," Regina jokingly grinned. Emma nudged her with a grin of her own.

"Be serious," Emma reprimanded without any actual form of anger.

"Fine... you make me feel....... Loved. Renewed. Like it's what I deserve-"

"-Because it _is_ what you deserve, Regina. I'm the lucky one because as many times as I've been told and as many warnings as I've gotten, I never even expected to get an actual chance to find love-,"

"You... love me?" Regina stuttered dumbfounded. Emma halted, which in turn, stopped Regina from walking. The group ahead of them continued walking as they heard nothing the- couple? was discussing

"I- yeah, I mean... well yeah, I do. There's just these things you do that make me love you the way you are. These mannerisms and antics and expressions, that vein in your forehead. You're just lovable as a person on a human level and on an intimate one... I'd like to see how I can fall in love with you, if you let me," Emma ended before she tugged Regina's hand, which got them in motion again.

Silence fell between them as they continued to walk hand in hand. Regina was letting the words roll over in her mind as Emma worried her bottom lip, hoping that she didn't manage to scare Regina in any way.

"You should invite Ruby and Eva and Mary Margaret for breakfast. I'm sure they either want to know what happened or see you.... unless of course Mary is tied up with Mister Nolan and Eva's tied up with Jayce and Nathan," Regina suggested as she attempted to let Emma know there was nothing to be concerned over. When Emma didn't seem receptive enough, Regina squeezed her hand lightly as she took lead, tugging the blonde along with her. She looked back for a split second, Smiling at her before winking and turning back. Emma smirked as she followed behind before shaking her head at the earlier statement.

"Nah, I don't wanna overwhelm you," she responded. Regina quirked a brow as she slowed her pace, Emma falling in step with her again.

"How would you do that? Emma you do realize that both Jefferson and Katherine are here. Henry is here, you're here and My father- who was the cause of this hiccup is here as well. I think it would make you feel a bit better if you invited people who y _ou_ are comfortable around. This is about both of us, not just me, Besides, it would give you a chance to let them know that we both said yes," she ended with a shrug. Emma's mouth fell open slightly.

"You'd be okay with that- I mean- seriously?! Like you're okay if they know that we- What are we again?"

"We're... Us, in a sense, we are dating you could say. But if we're being completely clear, at the moment we are nothing except friends who wish to see where this goes." Emma seemed to roll those words around in her head as she nodded.

"Wait.. how'd you know about MM and David. I thought that was against the whole client worker thing. And you know about Eva's son and her husband... you know alot and I'm getting the feeling you know something and won't tell me," Emma prodded as she squinted at Regina. Regina laughed before she answered

"Well that all depends on what you actually do know,"

"I know few things,"

"Well I can't actually tell you anything as I'm not sure that some things they will want you to know,"

"Awwwww come on. Pleeeeeeeeaaassssee," Emma whined.

"Emma are you 28 or 2 plus 8," Regina laughed. Emma pouted at her, which in turn made Regina roll her eyes. The blonde pouted harder,

"I'm not your friend anymore," she threatened.

"Well that's not very nice," Regina answered.

"So!" Regina huffed lightly before pulling Emma into her. She then backed her up against the wall. Her lips traced around Emma's as she whispered huskily across the blonde's lips. Emma shuddered as her breath hitched on its way out. A slight tremble ran through her.

"Are you sure .. you _don't_ want to be my friend Emma," Regina asked in a slightly erotic tone. Stammering through her own response, Emma answered.

"I-well--I-I... Ummm okay first of all. Unfair. Second, you're my friend again, like totally my friend again,"

"I thought so," Regina sassed.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, it's not my place to say," Regina answered seriously. Emma nodded.

"Okay.. I can respect that, but could you at least tell me who it has to do with?"

"Very well.... I would say the three women you interact with most are the three women involved,"

"I don't think they'll tell me. I mean I've been friends with Ruby for years, and Eva, but MM I'm not so sure of... even still they may not tell me. I just don't wanna feel like they think they _need_ to keep these things from me.. I don't wanna feel-,"

"-left out," Regina finished for her and she nodded.

"Yeah... I guess it's all just who you wanna tell and feel should know," Emma shrugged. Regina nudged her with her elbow,

"Call them.. all of them. You might find the answer you're looking for quicker than you think," Regina winked at her. Emma squinted but grinned.

"What do you mean, Regina,"

"Just... be observant and you'll realize things you never thought you'd see." the brunette shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah sure Em, of course I'll come. Where are you guys having breakfast?"

"Huuuummmm..." Emma squinted as she looked around the area. She was standing outside with a hand in her back pocket and her phone to her ear. "Andrews on 7th. Hey can you see if MM can make it,"

"Of course yeah. Hey Em?"

"Yeah,"

"How's Regina holding up?"

"She's... she's good. Her dad's out of the hospital. Pretty strong for an old man. Admirable."

"You stayed awake and watched didn't you,"

"Yeah.. I couldn't just sleep. She was crying her eyes out and she needed me,"

"I know-I know. You're something else, Swan," Ruby commended.

"Just make sure you call MM will you,"

"Fine- fine. Alright I'll see you in like half an hour yeah?"

"Yeah sure, we'll be here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MM are you in or not?" Ruby grumped as she tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk just a corner before Andrews on 7th. She heard the other brunette sigh slightly, contemplating she assumed.

"I would come, but, do you know who's gonna be there?"

"Yeah, um Emma, Regina, her dad, Henry probably, maybe Katherine and Jeff why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if it would be okay if I invited David along,"

"Do what you want, you're a grown ass woman," Ruby laughed, but MM seemed unsure.

"Yeah.. okay, I guess I'll ask David if he wants to, but I'll come either way,"

"KK, I'll let Emma know. She said she's calling Eva now so-,"

"-OH! right, I forgot about Eva. She's always so busy. It'll be good if she could come too,"

"Yep. Emma actually said it was Regina who suggested it so that's pretty cool don't you think,"

"Yeah that's sweet of her. Okay So I'll go ask David and get back to you,"

"Okay, talk later MM."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Jayce is in school so yeah I can come. Nathan went out for a run and then he has a site to go and look at, which leaves me on my own. I need a day out for myself. Where's the place"

"On 7th. It's Andrews,"

"Andrews huh, I heard they've got good ratings. Give me a few and I'll be there,"

"That was quick," Emma laughed.

"Em, trust me, kids-One Kid, and a husband is alot. Personal time is nonexistent. Count yourself lucky,"

"Yes ma'am," Emma mock saluted before they both started to laugh.

"Alright Em, I'll see you guys in a bit,"

"Sure. Bye Eves,"

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was walking back into the restaurant the same time Regina was hanging up her phone as she exited the restroom. They bumped into each other and Emma had to catch the brunette before she fell.

"You know, falling in love doesn't actually require that you literally fall you know," She smirked before helping Regina to a proper standing position. The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde before she pulled her skirt down.

"You have the worst humour in existence, Emma Swan,"

"You wound me," Emma said dramatically with a hand over her heart. She grinned when Regina rolled her eyes again. " Oh so, Ruby's coming and so is Eva. The jury is still out on MM though. What about you? Who were you on the phone with," Emma shifted her jaw in the direction of the phone in Regina's hand. The brunette fumbled for a moment before she answered.

"Oh-erm.. Mal,"

"Maleficent, Mal?" Regina nodded. Emma's face fell slightly. " Oh! Okay, um, how is she,"

"She's.. fine. I was just updating her on daddy's progress and letting her know I was going out to breakfast with you and Henry and daddy," Regina tried to amend as she waved the phone weakly in her hand. Emma nodded, unsure of what to say or how to say it, so she remained silent. Regina worried her bottom lip as silence was there, Emma avoiding her eyes and neither wanting to speak. It was Regina who finally broke the silence.

"Emma?" she called quietly as she reached out to take a hold of the blonde's hand. Emma shifted both her body and moved her hand away from Regina's. That left a lump in the woman's throat, but she was not going to quit that easily.

"Emma, listen to me. There's nothing I can say to explain this to you, but it's honestly not what you think. I'm not trying to be a cliche about this or anything, I just want you to know, Mal does know about you. I've told her about you and there isn't anything that you need to worry about when it comes to me and infidelity. I said yes to you. Mal was my past.. But you.. I hope you could be my future," Regina spoke. Emma looked up and looked into Regina's eyes, finally. She nodded again, still not about to say anything but not denying Regina a repsonse of some manner. She reached out and took Regina's hand and squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Come on," she whispered. " The girls will be here soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Andrews, after having pushed four tables together to accomodate ten people and ordering a large special, Emma had noticably calmed and became much more of herself as Regina had predicted. The distractions were welcomed as she didn't want to assume more than what she should have when it came to Regina and Maleficent's relationship or possible lack thereof. As Regina had also told her, Emma noticed a few things that she hadn't noticed before, like the way MM was touching a ring she wore around her neck more than what would be considered periodic. She also noticed how similar Katherine and Eva's mannerisms were, oddly similar hair colour and even eye colour. Well actually Eva's were a soft grey and Katherine's were brown, slightly light brown, but brown nonetheless. Emma shook her head, feeling dumb about the fact that she just managed to group grey and brown together. She watched how Henry Senior and Henry, his grandson acted so much like each other even though they didn't share a single drop of blood, but David had the same posture and the same humour as Henry Senior. Regina caught wind of the blonde's wandering eyes as everyone ate and conversed like it was more than normal. She smiled and cleared her throat loudly before standing.

"Everyone, thank you for being here. Daddy, thank you for being stubborn," she said before causing them all to laugh. " Thank you for not worrying me every day of every hour, thank you for raising me when mother died, thank you for being everything to me and for me until you let me find it for myself.Thank you for being there when I was not the best daughter and even when I was slightly mediocre,"

"You're never mediocre sweetheart. You were and are always the perfect daughter and the perfect little lady that I raised with your mother's spirit guiding me every step of the way. She would be so proud of you," Her father said as he defended her honour. Regina smiled before she continued.

"I had suggested that Emma invite you all here because we have some news for you and we figured you should all be here and you should all know.. so Emma could you stand please," Regina asked worriedly. Emma's mouth fell open slightly before nodding dumbly and standing. She took hold of Regina's hand out of habit and Regina sighed happily. The brunette leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek which made Ruby gasp lightly and Eva flung a hand over her mouth. MM's eyes widened before she began to bounce in her seat and swat David over the shoulder who just smiled as a result. Regina looked at Emma who looked back at her and nodded at the woman with a giant grin on her face as she looked at Emma with everything in her that said. "this is it".

"We Said Yes!" Regina squeaked happily, blushing crimson.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN?" Ruby yelled with excitement before getting up and rushing around to hug the pair tightly, shaking them both with enough force that it shook Emma from her stupor.

"Uhhh.. this morning," Emma mumbled and Ruby screamed even louder which attracted more attention than they all probably wanted.

"Emma you finally did it huh," Eva teased as she sat with an approving smile. MM was still shoving David's shoulder. Henry was beaming, taking pride like his grandfather in having a hand in this new story. Katherine and Jeff were off in their own conversation because that's just Kat and Jeff. When Ruby finally released them, Regina made an eye at MM.

"David, isn't there something you and Mary Margaret would like to tell everyone else," Regina challenged the man who sat oddly quiet. He made a look that was just as challenging before smirking and standing up,

"Actually Regina, I would-,"

"-David what are you doing," MM whispered shrilly. He made an easing motion with his hand before he went on.

"Regina, I'd actually like to thank you for putting me on the spot. As you may know I frequent the Gentlemen's Club. Ruby I know you think that I'm some lying, cheating, disgusting man," he said without even a stitch of insult which made the woman blush because she honestly thought she was being covert with that. " But I assure you I'm not a sugar daddy or anything like that, however I am married.... to Mary Margaret," he ended before taking his seat again.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Someone audibly choked, but other than that the table was silent. Regina was smiling, Kat and Jeff, obviously were Kat and Jeff. Ruby and Emma's mouths were hanging open and Eva sat there... unfazed.

"MM, seriously.. like seriously, you guys are actualy married, like married married... but you work to Gentlemen's Club, and like.. you're married.. and you're okay with that? Like seriously!" Ruby shrieked. David just shrugged out a response and MM nodded as she hid her face.

"The ring you wear around your neck is your wedding ring isn't it," Emma whispered, finally finding her voice. MM nodded again. " No wonder you're always playing with it," Emma smiled thinly.

"One more thing," David said. " Eva already knew." Ruby's head snapped over to Eva's face.

"YOU KNEW!"

"...yeah. Why do you think any time you commented I didn't say anything. I was her maid of Honour. Regina was there too. She's his cousin-,"

"YOU'RE HIS COUSIN!" the brunette yelled at Regina. Both she and Emma stared at the Club owner. Regina laughed lightly before nodding.

"Yes. Through father's side. My uncle is David's father," Regina answered simply. " I stood as his best man as part of an agreement we had. He went to school with Katherine, Eva and me. I wonder if you knew Katherine and Eva are sisters,"

"Wait.. HOLD THE FUCK UP!" Ruby started in a yelling manner again earning her a few grunts of displeasure but nonetheless, no one bothered.

"MM is married to David who's Regina's cousin who went to school with Katherine, Regina and Eva. Eva and Katherine are sisters which means that Jayce is her nephew and your two kids are her neice and nephew. Eva and Regina stood in the wedding as witnesses I guess, so Regina was the best man and you were her maid of honor... and Mister Mills is his uncle,"

"Yeah," Eva nodded with simplicity.

"Shit," Ruby said as she thumped against her chair. " Anyone else have any more secrets," Ruby challenged. Everyone around the table shook their heads and silence consumed them all once again. Emma leaned over to Regina who was sat directly adjacent to her and whispered,

"Now I see what you mean." Regina leaned in and whispered back,

"It was better to let you find out directly from them than me telling you,"

"Yeah and now I see why... Thank you and Sorry,"

"Why are you sorry,"

"For pushing you,"

"You didn't push me at all, you asked and respected my reason to not say," Regina responded before kissing Emma lightly on the lips. Emma kissed her back with a fevered want. Her lips latched on to Regina's and hungrily sought out the other woman's tongue, but remained respectful of everyone else at the table who were all staring at them. Ruby was jittering in her chair before she squealed.

"I can't believe you said YES!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE TRAFFIC WAS THICK. THE CARS WERE CONVERSING WITH ONE ANOTHER THROUGH HORNS AND SCREECHING. THE AIR WAS THICK WITH PHOTCHEMICAL SMOG. CONSTRUCTION WAS HAPPENING ON NEARLY EVERY CORNER THAT WAS TURNED. THE HIGH RISES WERE STILL THERE. THE STREETS WERE STILL HECTIC, THEY WERE STILL FULL, THEY WERE STILL CROWDED. PEOPLE WERE STILL IN AND OUT OF BARNEY'S, IN AND OUT OF VERSACE, IN AND OUT OF D&G. INTERNS WERE STILL RUNNING AROUND WITH COFFEE TRAYS AND PHONES GLUED TO THEIR EARS. MANAGERS AT WELL KNOWN FIRMS AND CLOTHING STORES OR OTHER FORTUNE 500 COMPANIES WERE STILL RAMBLING ON WITH THEIR HEADPIECES AND HOLDING MOBILE MEETINGS AND SIFTING THROUGH THEIR PDA's AND TABLETS. IT WAS THE SAME OLD THING, LIKE EVERY OTHER DAY IT ALWAYS WAS THE SAME OLD THING, IT WAS SAME OLD NEW YORK, AND SHE LOVED IT.

She breathed in deeply as she stepped out of her car, inhaling the scent of both fresh air and working humans. Her eyes scanned the grounds of her surroundings before dropping the bags in her hands and leaning against the door frame. There was a loud shuffling before another car door closed and footseps could be heard coming around the car. The body settled against the car, directly next to the blonde and scrunched up her face.

"Where are we?"

With another deep breath and a content sigh, she answered.

"Home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock knock*

The look on the face of that woman was a cross between fear and excitement at the sound of her apartment door receiving a rough tap to its frame. It was now a little over one month, give or take that first week where neither knew each other.. well technically one knew, the other didn't do research, still it was give and take. They'd continued on with their agreed- now tradition of having lunch together everyday as the weeks went on, never really deciding on having any dates until now. Why now, neither knew but they'd simply made it clear to anyone who may have wanted to have some form of sexual relationship with them or otherwise that they were simply, not available. She'd been freaking out about this first date for the past week and a half. Everyday at work seemed to click past in her mind about the impending date. Every time she saw her North star, her white light purity, her potential love... every single time their eyes met, their breaths were a hair's width apart each time they leaned in to say goodbye before placing chaste kisses near the corners of the other's mouth, she felt her heart flutter, she felt it stop, she felt it restart as if the woman before her was giving life. If she was being honest, she'd say aloud that she was scared out of her mind, but this was a time to lie to herself and be brave. She wanted this. She realized well within her heart that she wanted this. Tonight was the night they would embark on a love fest that every one in her life had pushed them towards.

The months in between where Regina and Emma had continued their lunch ritual and even spend a few nights at one another's apartments, Emma spending more nights at Regina's because she had said it felt more like a home rather than a place full of boxes and missing items- felt like a good kind of whirlwind. It wasn't hectic, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't going so fast that neither could remember what just happened mere moments before,but their hearts were evolving, The love that neither knew they were developing so quickly was evolving. Emma and Regina shared few kisses, few stolen moments because even though they both agreed that they wanted a relationship, they'd also agreed that they should take things slow, continue to get to know one another, continue the colour game. Continue to fall in love over and over again with every passing day?

*knock knock*

There it was again. the sound that made her heartbeat pound in her thoat. God was she truly scared now. Clad in a tight spandex navy blue dress with a deep v in the front and one to match in the back. Her Jade crystal necklace and small studs to match that added to her already beautiful mocha skin. Her makeup that was simple, save for her dark lip and her box framed glasses she opted to wear over her contacts and nude stockings. Regina made her way over to her door, almost skipping with excitement, not even bothering to look thorugh the peeophole properly as she'd already seen blonde hair and a large smile graced her face. She swung the door open and froze instantly.

There before her was not the person she expected. Hell this wasn't even the person she thought she would expect if she expected anyone.

It was those grey-blue eyes, that messy but unmessy blonde hair, those pouty lips and that snarky look of a devious mind.

"hey," the voice of the owner boomed in Regina's head as she stood there, still frozen, still a block of unidentified emotions. Mal stood there as the smile she had on her face slowly began to fade and worry settled in. She attempted to step forward which made Regina flinch and step back. She paused instantly, held her hands up in defense and stepped back, that didn't get Regina to move but he brunette relaxed. Maleficent worried her bottom lip before opening her mouth to speak again, not necessarily finding the words but trying to.

"You going somewhere," she motioned at Regina's stocking clad thighs and glittered olive skin. She smelt of Vanilla and Lavender, something that Mal was all too familiar with.

"You still shower in Vanilla and Lavender body wash," she tried to joke but Regina's expression was still unreadable as the brunette just stared at her. Silence fell between them for moments that seemed to be years which made Mal more than uncomfortable. When Regina finally found words, all she could say is.

"Y-you're- b-b-back." Mal scracthed the back of her head, an uneasy smile on her face and answered.

"Yeah I am." Regina blinked rapidly, shaking her head violently and letting her eyes fluttered, she stuttered again.

"Y-you're b-back.. here.. In New York. You-you're really here.. now.. in New York,"

"Yeah, Regina it's really me. It's Mal," the blonde waved her hand to prove her point. Regina shook her head disbelievingly. With fear in her heart she whispered

"no... no," and slammed the door. She spun around quickly and thumped against the frame before sliding down to her butt, her legs coming up and arms wrapping around them protectively. She placed her head on her knees and squeezed her calfs tighter than usual. Then the door vibrated. The pounding got louder, her name was being yelled for her to open the door, but she wouldn't get up, Regina refused to get up. Her heart was feelingh heavy, her mind was now scrambled, she was an array of emotions all in one sitting. She was shocked, she was happy, she was confused, she was sad, she was angry, she was everything she never thought she'd feel when it came to Mal. But then again, Regina knew that she herself was as unpredictable as Mal's spur of the moment antics.. i.e this one. Her eyes began burning when she realized that on the other side of her door was the woman she was forced to let go over eight years ago. On the other side of her door was the woman she was no longer able to marry. On the other side of the door was her first love, Her longest love. On the other side of the door... wasn't Emma. Emma! Oh God! Emma...the knocking was louder.

"Regina please open the door," Mal begged. " I just wanna talk to you. Come on Gi, don't shut me out." Gi... Mal was the one who was so persistent on that being Regina's nickname that it had just stuck when everyone else began calling her that.

"Giiii," She whispered exasperated against the door as her head connected with the cold wood. "Gi, please, just.... just open up, just o-," the door swung open quickly, nearly causing Mal to fall forward before catching herself. Laughing uneasily, Mal tried to joke,

"Is this your way of saying nicely that I need plastic surgery," but Regina didn't laugh, she didn't smile, hell she didn't even smirk.

"Why are you here," Regina questioned with a flat expression. Mal couldn't answer and Regina asked her once again.

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

"I came back to see you,"

"But you said you didn't know if you could come back. You said you were positive if you did come back something would go wrong, so why would you come back?"

"Woah-woah, can I at least come inside first," Mal said as she attempted to walk into the apartment. Regina blocked her at the entrance.

"Maleficent," Regina said in an aggrivated tone. " Why are you here?-"

"-Because I miss you and I love you, okay," she blurted before turning her face away from Regina and looking down the hall of the complex. There it was, there was those words, those same words from that night where she lost it crying because she didn't know which way was up, but now she knew... or at least she still thinks she knows for sure which way is up. Those were the words that broke her because like a yoyo, she was thrown out and pulled back with every syllable, every vowel, and every consonant. Regina had then stepped aside and opened her door wider to allow Maleficent access inside. The blonde looked back and hesitated before she walked in and looked around the apartment.

"It's nice," she commented as she raised a finger to address the entire place. Regina closed the door lightly behind her before turning around, rubbing herfingers together before her nervously, she replied witha a soft,

"thank you."

"You're nervous,"

"I'm not nervous-," Regina tried to defend but Mal put up a hand and she stopped.

"You are. You wouldn't be acting like I abused you or something and like you've no clue what to do now. I'm making you nervous and I don't know why," she said before turning to go and take a seat. Regina rubbed at the sides of her dress frantically before walking over to her kitchen island swiftly and pulling out her phone from her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to call Emma," Regina said without wasting a second to dial the blonde's number. Mal shot up from the chair and walked over to Regina with such speed it scared the brunette when she looked up.

"Is that where you were going tonight," she asked as she shifted her chin periodically at Regina's dress. Regina slowly let her hands fall to her side, letting them rub absently at the material, but she did not answer. Mal smirked before brushing a hand across Regina's cheek which made the brunette move her face away as if she was disgusted.

"Stop," Regina warned before walking around the blonde and dialling Emma's number again, this time the blonde picked up and Regina went out on her balcony to talk to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey beautiful, how are you. I may be a little late, I got something on my favourite shirt that I was going to wear tonight," Emma explained before grunting lightly. Regina smiled contently. This was comfort, this was... love. This is what it felt like to be called beautiful again. But then the feeling came back that she had Mal to deal with. There was something tugging at her heart, and it wasn't from Emma's end. Regina was pretty sure she knew it was lingering feelings that she'd had when it came to Mal and that both upset her and somehow made her feel okay. It was fucked up, but it felt like normal. She was confused. Shit. She inhaled deeply and quickly said to Emma,

"I'm going to have to cancel tonight... I'm so sorry Emma, it's just that something came up and I wouldn't have otherwise,"

"Hey no,it's okay, you go deal with it and we can just reschedule, yeah?" Emma conceded almost more understanding than Regina expected. The brunette sighed heavily.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're my white light purity and I want to prove to you every opportunity that I get that you are in face worth my love and that I want to be worth yours. You're my moon and my star, Regina and anyway that I can support you, I will. Now, go, get things done and I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're done okay, or you call me and just let me know. I'll be right here waiting," Emma said with such sweetness that Regina found herself tearing up at the gesture.

"Emma - I... thank you. I will make this up to you. I promise you I will. I'll plan the next one because this was my fault. I am so sorry to cancel on you," Regina sighed.

"Hey. Listen to me okay. It's fine. When duty calls, duty calls. At least I know you didn't get cold feet right," the blonde tried to joke. Regina did manage to laugh lightly.

"No, I suppose not.. Emma I will talk to you tomorrow, but I will text you before I sleep this evening,"

"Sure. Sleep tight beautiful... I love you," Emma ended. Regina's heart skipped. Emma had just said the words that she thought she'd be the first to say. A smile crept across her lips before she whispered back.

"I.. love you too." and hanging up. Regina's smile faded shortly after as she sighed angrily and looked out at the new york skyline and feeling the night breeze brush across her face. She then looked up at the moon and looked at the stars.

"north star," she mumbled before looking away and turning to go back inside her apartment. The door slid shut and the brunette wrapped a protective arm around herself before Maleficent addressed her.

"You shouldn't have cancelled on her you know,"

"I'm well aware of what I can and can't do and what I should and shouldn't do, but you are obviously here for a reason or you wouldn't have shown up otherwise," Regina clarified without any malice. Mal smirked as she picked at her nails. She looked up lazily at the wall where Regina's tv was and spoke.

"So.. what did you tell her,"

"That is none of your concern,"

"Fair enough," Maleficent relented. " How's Henry," she asked, changing the subject. Regina fidgeted and visibly relaxed a little.

"He misses you, but he's fine otherwise. He's taken a liking to Emma rather quickly," Regina responded as she made no attempt to move. Mal smirked yet again, a small inaudible laugh leaving her frame.

"replacemnt," she muttered thinking Regina didn't hear her. She did and responded in kind,

"You seem threatened,"

"I'm not. She sounds nice.. Like the perfect little replacement.. ANYWAY," she said excitedly as she slapped her hands together loudly.

"I'm back and I wanna take you out, somwhere, anywhere. I wanna see Henry, I wanna take him places too,"

"Maleficent, stop changing the subject. Let's clarify a few things. You won't be taking me anywhere. You won't be taking Henry anywhere until I know why exactly you're here and If common sense serves me right, you're here because you're afraid I'll replace you with Emma or that Henry will do the same. So tell me. Why are you here?"

 


	10. First Dates and Repeats p2

"Emma-Emma, calm down and just rewind okay. Tell me exactly what happened."

"She cancelled, that's what happened," the blonde deadpanned.

"Okaaaaay, and _why_ did she cancel?"

"She said something came up and she would make it up to me. She's gonna plan the next one," Emma explained. She heard her brunette friend audibly sigh,

"You think it's something bad why she cancelled, don't you?" Ruby asked even though she didn't even need an answer for that. Emma nodded in response, knowing fully well her best friend could not see her even slightly.

"She just seemed... I dunno, frazzled? Like she saw a ghost or saw.. someone she wasn't expecting, you know. She was so quick to go, but I mean... I just worry. She didn't seem like she was having cold feet about the date, but what if that was it too," the blonde went on and on and on as she talked off her friend's ear. Ruby being the sweetheart that she is, listened intently and humming periodically to let Emma know she was listening as the blonde continued to freak out and worry. Before Emma completely lost her head, Ruby interjected a solution.

"If you're so worried about her, why don't you just go over there and check in on her, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Emma made an audible confused sound as she contemplated the prospect of still driving over to Regina's.

"You think she'd be okay with that," she asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Seems you need the clarity and assurance more than her at this rate so.. I'd say, yeah, go check in on her,"

"Okay... okay, I'll do that," Emma sighed heavily before chaniging the subject. "Can't believe Katherine and Eva are sisters,"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Ruby belted in a shrill tone. "You said that Regina knew all of this the whole time?"

"Yeah. I remember prodding her so she'd tell me but she told me all I had to do was pay attention and I'd see the answers I was after so badly. I gotta say, she was right. I knew MM always messed with the ring around her neck, but I didn't know why," Emma said before pausing to laugh at Ruby, " I can't- can't b-believe you called David her sugar daddy and he picked up on it,"

"God," the brunette groaned, " I'm sooooo embarrassed by that. But seriously, how is he okay with her working there?"

"I dunno," Emma shrugged. " Maybe it's because he knows his wife is good looking, I mean she is really young. She's super shy and quiet, she's like the virgin Mary if you think about it. She only tends to him. Think about it Rubes, if anyone touches her inappropriately, his cousin own's the place, they'll be out on their ass quicker than they can fathom what's going on,"

"True, true. Eva's got a neice and a nephew, that's pretty fucking life changing. I thought I was the only one with relatives in the same place,"

" Well technically Katherine isn't there, but you have Jefferson, that's it, a cousin isn't as exciting as working to a place that your husband frequents. Dude's got money. Their entire family has money,"

"Well obviously. Do you see the people who walk in there? Do you know how much they generate per year?"

"No..I'm too busy trying to keep Killian from grabbing my ass,"

"Double silver spoon baby?"

"Yeah, he's become even more persistent after I told him I was now entirely off the table, not that the creep had a chance to begin with,"

"Ha- ha, you know after you get past the scent of rank rum, he's... kinda cute," Ruby squinted before grinning.

"Ruby he looks like a seventeen year old perv with too much facial hair and an obsession with leather," Emma deadpanned. Ruby rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Seems someone calmed down from their near death freak out," she teased her friend.

"Trust me, I am no where near calm, I'm still worried. I'm already dressed," the blonde answered as she pushed her hair behind her ears and grabbed her keys.

"Woah, wait, you were getting dressed that entire time?"

"Yeaaaaahh, what did you think I'd do, just sit here,"

"Well it seemed that way," the brunette laughed lightly.

"No. I'm seriously still jittering. I'm gonna call Henry and see if he can tell me anything,"

"You mean spy on his mother,"

"No, Ruby. Not that way, I mean if he could tell me if she's usually this jittery when it comes to dates and things,"

"Ahhhhhh. It's worth a shot. They do have that kind of relationship. She confides in him and Jeff like they're brothers to her, not best friend and son," Ruby said. Emma nodded to herself before sighing lightly and saying,

"Okay, I'll talk to you later when I get this done and over with yeah?"

"Yeah sure. Em,"

"Huh,"

"Just breathe okay. Don't lose your head or lose your temper, even if it's not what you think and it's possibly worse, just hear her out and listen,"

"Why are you saying this as if I black out and never realize what I do,"

"Because it's exactly what you do. You black out and you will go on a rampage before you just switche like jekyll and Hyde, not remembering anything, not even the situation and why it started," Ruby reminded her.

"I've done that before?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with an airiness in her voice. " Just take it a step at a time. This is something new. Don't fuck it up,"

"I wouldn't dream of it.. Ruby this feels so real," Emma admitted. " I even told her I love you,"

"Woah! wow, that's.. wow. Em, you're falling hard and falling fast,"

"If we're being honest Rubes. I think I was in love with her the day she said yes,"

"And yet you denied it and denied it and denied it," Ruby joked. She heard Emma sigh heavily. "What is it, Love?"

"I just...," the blonde sighed again. "Thank you,"

"For?"

"For pushing me so much. I can literally feel my heart speed up at every prospect when it comes to Regina. Every time I think about her, Ruby I stop breathing. Every time I see her, I smile like a jack ass,"

"Em you smile like a jack ass on a normal day,"

"Ruby I'm being serious," the blonde groaned. Her friend laughed but relented.

"Okay- Okay.. go on,"

"I just.. I love her.. Ruby. I'm in love with her and .. and... and it feels so fucking amazing. She makes me happy. She keeps me from being sad. She calms me when I'm mad. She still treats me like me, regardless of our statuses, regardless of the fact that I'm a bunny girl at a Gentlemen's Club. She keeps me content and let's me interact with her son. Henry treats me like I'm already his mom and her dad... God that man. If it wasn't for him, who knows how much longer it would've taken before she said yes, or before I even attempted to form the word in my own mind. Ruby. She's the one. She is the one- Regina Annastasia Mills is the one. I've never had the opportunity to ever fully experience love, but I know for a fact, without a shadow of a doubt that this.. this is it. Ruby I'm... I'm in love," Emma ended as she cried silently, yet happily all at the same time.

"Then why are you still here talking to me," The brunette spoke quietly and knowingly. She heard Emma sniffle and laugh almost painfully.

"I'm going. I'm going. Ruby.. Thank you. Thank you for seeing that I was in love before I even realized I was remotely interested in anything beyond friendship. Thanks for being here, Thank you Ruby for just being my support system even though you never had to be. You're more of a sister than a friend and I couldn't be me without you,"

"You could be," the brunette smiled. " You're more yourself with Regina and Henry than you are with anyone else.... You fit, Em. You really do fit. It's like looking at the perfect little family. It's where you belong, Emma. If I couldn't remind you that this was something everyone should have, I wouldn't be a very good friend now would I?"

"No... I guess not," Emma sighed as she looked forward momentarily. She'd already made her way down to the car park and to her Bug before climbing in and starting it. She leaned against her seat and closed her eyes. " I'm gonna call Henry and see if he can tell me anything," she reminded Ruby.

"K, be safe Ems,"

"I will, and Ruby,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again... for everything."

"Emma, stop it. It's something we all deserve. It was just my eyes that took notice before your heart was ready to flutter again," Ruby said poetically.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably stay with Ally's psycho ass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emma, hey, did something happen with mom?" Henry questioned the blonde the instant he picked up.

"Actually yeah kid it did. She cancelled,"

"Oh," Henry said surprised. Emma sighed.

"I take it she doesn't usually do this,"

"Well," Henry began as he scratched the back of his head, " Mom never really dated.. like at all, you're the first person in eight years,"

"I thought that was a running joke. Are you serious? She really hasn't had a date in that long,"

"Yeah. After Mal, mom never bothered. She just focused on me really... She started spending way more time with me and Kat and Jefferson, not that she wasn't like that before, but after the whole Mal thing, she really changed. But that's not why you called exactly, so what happened?" Emma shook her head as she rubbed at her eyes but started her car and plugged her phone in so that it was on speaker as she drove. She pulled out of the dock and began to drive as she answered the teen.

"She just said something came up. I was wondering if she ever got cold feet or anything like that, normally. She sounded frazzled, like she may have seen something or someone that would make her ... jumpy,"

"Mmmmmm, mom doesn't get cold feet about anything, she's an all or nothing kind of woman. She's never ran from anything before. Maybe something serious did come up, but I wouldn't know. I'm spending the night at Lina's and I just figured it would've been better for you guys to be alone, but I can check if you want," he offered and Emma almost took it... almost.

"No-no! Don't. I don't want her to think that I have you spying on her or anything, besides, I'm no my way now,"

"I can just say I forgot something. It's not as if she's that far from where I am. Just let me go and check in on her. I'll be quick and just ask her some random questions and see what she's doing and I'll tell you when I get enough information,"

"Henry," Emma begged.

"Emma," he warned. "Let me do this," he said once again. The blonde sighed heavily as she continued to drive.

"Okay.. fine, fine. Thanks Henry, just, be covert okay,"

"Covert is my middle name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emma?" Lina questioned as she kept flicking through the channels on the tv in her room. Henry nodded as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed. He leaned on his thighs and put his head in his hands.

"Emma thinks something is wrong with mom and doesn't know what to do, so she's planning on driving down to see her. I'm gonna go next door for a bit and see if I can find out anything before Emma gets here so she's prepared," he ended as he rubbed at his eyelids. Lina sat up in her bed and crawled over before putting an arm around Henry's neck.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine,"

"And if it's not,"

"Then you let _them_ work it out. You're too young to try and intervene in something that's ages older than you are. Come on, smile. It can't be as bad as you think right. I mean, if it is anything that even kind of seems off, I'm sure they can get through it. Your mom never quits and Emma... well she seems a bit hardheaded and passionate. That's a good enough combination for them to make it." Lina argued before squeezing Henry tighter. The boy sighed before he nodded and patted her arm so she could release him and he could get up. He stretched and cracked his back before sliding his feet into some sandals and ruffling his head of hair. He turned back to Lina before smiling at her.

"You know, you're pretty special. I'm glad you actually like being my friend,"

"What's not to love," she complimented with a sweet smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I came back because I love you and I miss you, Regina, isn't that answer enough," Mal said seriously as she spoke, looking Regina dead in the eyes and challenging her to say otherwise.

"No, it's not," the brunette sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut. " Why won't you just admit that it's your jealousy that's rearing its ugly head. Maleficent we parted ways over eight years ago. You changed your number and the places where you've lived more times than Daddy has threatened to kill,"

"How is Mister Mills anyway," the blonde interrupted as she tried to change the subject. Regina glared at her and called her in a warning tone.

"Maleficent. Focus. This is not a game-,"

"-you know you never actually told me where Henry was tonight. I'm surprised you let him out without a chaperone," Mal grinned as she continued to change the subject. Regina angrily ground her teeth against one another as she spoke.

"You're here to do what?"

"To take you and Henry with me and start over," Mal said simply. She said it as if it truly was just that simple. Knowing Maleficent the way Regina did, it probably would be that simple. Much like her father, the woman had a string of ties to a very select group of people. She noticed that Regina hadn't responded.

"Gi.. say something," Maleficent tried as she shifted closer to the other end of the couch in order to be closer to Regina. She reached over and touched the woman's hand and when she received no reaction she attempted to lean in and kiss her which in turn did not end well. Regina stood up swiftly with a deadly look on her face.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" she yelled as she flailed her arms and stalked around her apartment, still wearing her tight blue dress.

"Do what Gi?" Mal asked as she played coy. Sitting back smugly as she crossed her arms, the blonde looked at Regina as if she was freaking out.

"Why would you try to kiss me,why would you- would you.. why would you try and-and-,"

"-What Regina? Remind you that you still miss me. That you still love me. That you're still in love with me, or that you're using " _Emma_ " as my replacement? What am I doing that I haven't done with you before? I've kissed you before haven't I? We've argued and fucked after haven't we? And you know what I mean. I mean reaaaally fuck," Maleficent teased sadistically as she stood and slid over to Regina. She stood directly in front of her and without so much as a warning, she possesssively and swiftly wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in quickly. Regina yelped as she felt Maleficent's fingers dig into her sides, pulling her closer, coaxing their bodies to mould to one another. Their lips were so close and yet so far apart, and Regina was too aware of the way Maleficent's eyes were glistening with mirth, the way they had darkened significantly with want and desire. The way they somehow softened in the same moment, showing the Maleficent that Regina knew all those years ago. She didn't notice the way Maleficent's fingers also began to loosen on her frame, or the way the blonde slid her finger's through Regina's, weaving and bonding them together. She only noticed that they were now slow dancing to the silence present in the room. She noticed the way that Maleficent had somehow managed to aggrivate her and then calm her in seconds. She relaxed in the woman's arms, knowing what she was doing was dangerous. She knew she should just pull away, pull out of her grasp, put distance between them and yet still, she did none of that. She continued to be danced with and caressed in the most subtle of ways.

"Gi... tell me you miss me," Maleficent whispered as she brought the woman closer before resting her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina gulped and shook her head lightly.

"I-I can't," she stuttered. Maleficent looked back up and said it again.

"Tell me you miss me..... You don't miss me?" Mal asked affronted.

"You know I do... but-,"

"-But what. Just say it. It's just you and me,"

"That's not the point," Regina mumbled as she attempted to pull away.

"Oh and what is the point," Mal asked pulling her back.

"The point is, you told me to move on and Love Again. Maleficent you can't just come back and think you can turn my world upside down,"

"But I can come into your apartment and dance with you... Come on Gi, look at us. You're in my arms, letting me hold you close. Letting me feel your heartbeat, you're letting me feel how tight this dress is around your body," she said before snaking her hand over the curve of Regina's ass and squeezing which both shocked and upset the brunette. Regina flared and yanked herself free of Maleficent's hold. But Maleficent being Maleficent was unrelenting.

"You can't tell me you don't Miss me," The blonde siad as she cornered the brunette. Regina tried to get around her but Mal cornered her against the table.

"Come on Gi, "she whispered huskily. " Tell me you miss me," she breathed against the brunette's neck as it trailed up the column of her throat. Regina shivered involuntarily at the brief contact. Weakly, Regina whispered,

"stop,"

"You still love me. You still miss me.. just say it.. Say you still love me and that you still miss me, Gi."

"Maleficent," Regina tried but Maleficent looked her dead in the eyes and repeated.

"Say it. You know you do. Why don't you just admit it," The blonde teased. Regina managed to muscle away from the woman and fold her arms protectively across her chest before she bit out sharply and angrily,

"That's because it's in my past, like you are," which in turn angered Maleficent who grabbed her by both arms and buckled against her, causing them both to fall over the arm of the chair. Mal fell on top of Regina and the look in her eyes were flushed with both anger and deadly want. As she had Regina angrily pinned to the couch- the pullout that Emma slept on mind you, her eyes darkened as the anger flared over her before crashing her lips against Regina's. The brunette's hands were forcefully pinned above her head and her efforts to squirm away went in vain. Maleficent bit Regina's lip and she bit it really hard, taking out her sexual frustration and general anger on the woman. Since Mal was wearing jeans it was easy for her to invade the space between Regina's thighs as she spread the woman's legs and grinded her thigh against Regina's core. A moan escaped the brunette's lips as she both lost her nerve and still attempted to fight the woman off of her. Mal continued to kiss her hard even though she tried to move her face away. After moments of fighting against it, Maleficent came up for air before she quickly dove back in on Regina's neck, sucking at her pulse point just as hard as she bit her lip. She was sucking hard enough to leave a hickey and was more than positive she would. She bit at Regina's throat, avoiding the woman's plea to let her free.

"Why should I let you free. If you really want me off of you, you'd be fighting harder. Your heart is speeding up and I can feel how wet you're getting Regina. You can't tell me you don't miss me," she said with a harsh kiss," or this," she said with another to Regina's chest. Regina's eyes fluttered as she felt both violated and God knows what else. Mal slid her fingers through Regina's palms that were pressed against the couch and dragged her nails down the woman's arms, scratching them lightly as she shifted her hips, grinding them against Reigna's core.

"Maleficent, stop," Regina warned as she squirmed under the woman's lips. She'd be lying if she said that some points of this wasn't making her feel aroused, but it wasn't because she wanted it that way. It's been eight years and every spot that Maleficent was paying attention to, was Regina's weak spots.

"No," the blonde replied with an impish grin. " You miss this,"

"I.. don't" the brunette grunted. That just made Mal bite her harder which caused her to wince and whimper in one.

"Maleficent please.. stop," she begged this time and the blonde grinned devilishly.

"Why Gi, so you can tell me another lie about not missing me. We both know that you're only replacing me with Emma because we couldn't be together, but I'm here now and I want this, so you can get rid of your little toy,"

"This isn't a game and I'm not trying to replace you. Maleficent please just stop," Regina begged once again as she was squirming uncomfortably and beginning to cry a little. Mal ignored her and let her soft, long fingers glide up from Regina's leg to her thigh and stopping just at the hem of her dress.

"Mal," she whimpered as the tears flowed, but the woman was too engrossed in kissing every inch of Regina's chest. Those fingers found their way beneath the material and traveled closer and closer to Regina's core.

"mal," she whispered in a plea but the fingers kept going and the more she squirmed the tighter Mal squeezed her hands together. Impishly murmered against her flesh, Mal asked,

"Do you miss me," and with fear and tears in her eyes Regina complied.

"yes," before turning her face. Mal wouldn't have known she was crying considering she was completely engrossed in Regina's throat and cleavage at the moment.

"Tell me you love me," Mal whispered huskily.

"I- I...love you," Regina said through gritted teeth as she continued to cry. Mal's hand settled on her inner thigh. Circling with a bit of admiration before scratching lightly up and down.

"You're still in love with me, right Gi?" The blonde seemed to ask as if this answer would break her. Regina gulped heavily, shaking her head and not answering. Mal's hand was heading further up and Regina whimpered out,

"mal, please stop. Please just stop," but she kept going. Regina squirmed and squirmed until finally Mal's hand was somewhere too private and she snapped.

"STOP!" She shoved her harder than even Mal thought was possible before pulling her dress down and curling into herself. Mal for her part just smirked, seemingly happy with her experiment. She attempted to brush a hand across Regina's cheek, but the brunette jerked her face away, curling into herself even more. Mal then sat in the chair that was directly facing Regina and spoke.

"Gi, I was serious about you, me and Henry starting over. Just drop the play toy and come back with me." Regina did not speak, she did not look up.

"get out," Regina muttered.

"What?"

"GET.OUT." the brunette enunciated angrily. Mal laughed and Regina looked at her with pure venom in her eyes.

"No," the woman said simply. " I'm not going anywhere," she ended as she folded her arms defiantly. Regina looked at her incredulously before she rose like she was levitating, entirely fuming at this point.

"You don't just come in my apartment, sexually assault me and then say no when I tell you to get the fuck out," Regina seethed.

"I didn't sexually assault you. You wanted it. You could've stopped me at any time and you knew it, Regina. But you didn't. You're crying because you know that you still _are_ in love with me and you _want_ me. You miss me the same way I miss you and this is just confusing you. You want to be with me but you don't want the kid to think badly of you," Maleficent said more than asked. In all honesty, there were parts of what she said that was true but which parts of that were slightly lost on the blonde as she didn't realize that Regina had changed. Her Regina, isn't the same. Not everything is the same as it used to be. Things did change and so did Regina and Henry, even Maleficent herself. Regina didn't answer the woman, instead she got up and began to walk towards her room before she felt Mal grip her once again and pull her in, kissing her hard. Mal was kissing Regina the way she used to, with just a slight bit of force, but oh so sweetly, lightly, almost airily. Their lips moulded together perfectly because of all those years together and Regina didn't fight against it for all of five seconds before it clicked in her head that her legs had managed to weaken and her hand was resting limply on Mal's shoulder. She jerked her head away and shoved Mal away again. Both women were breathless, but Mal managed to say a few words before Regina turned and left.

"You felt that spark. It's still there. It never left and you know it. Gi, it's me and you forever. Stop denying it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Regina cried, was an understatement. She fell onto her bed and curled up into a ball before bellowing into her sheets, her mascara running and her stockings noticeably ripped. Her lips stung, her core was throbbing painfully. Her neck was bruised she was sure and the rest of her felt a mix of violation and wanted attention.

Did she miss Maleficent?

Of course she did.

Did she love her?

Of curse she did.

But was she still in love with her?

That was the one that took her for a spin. She wanted to say no, but with the way she honestly felt so many emotions in that instant. Regina was sure that she wouldn't be able to say yes or no so quickly.

Emma

The name was a whisper and that caused a new wave of tears to crash over her. She needed Emma. She needed the woman who made her feel yellow all day everyday. Who managed to prevent her from being so dark purple all the time. She needed the woman who said she loved her and she could see that she meant it, she could see that she wasn't using it as a ploy to just keep Regina from anyone else.

She needed the woman she realized long before that she was falling in love with. Or maybe she already was in love with her.

Regina sniffled before dragging herself from the bed and attempting to find something more suitable to wear. She settled on a pair of track shorts she had from college and a tank top before hearing the bell ring. The brunette quirked a brow before she made her presence known at the door when she opened it after checking the peephole. Maleficent had disappeared and at that point in time, the woman didn't care where she was.

"He-Henry.. What's the matter, did you leave something? "

"Uhhh yeah I actually did.. Mom what's the matter, why are your eyes red," Henry asked as he walked closer to his mother who hid her face as she wiped at her eyes frantically.

"Nothing, it's nothing Henry. So what did you leave," Regina asked as she changed the subject.

"Mom, I'm not moving until you tell me what happened. What happened to your neck? Why is it bruised, Mom who hurt you? Screw this, I'm calling Emma,"

"NO HENRY!" she shrieked and he paused.

"Why?" He scrunched up his face angrily.

"There's no need to call Emma," A smooth voice rang out from the hallway of the apartment. The figure came closer and clsoer before whispering.

"Happy birthday Henry Mills. Momma loves you baby boy."

Henry dropped his cell phone and let it clatter on the hardwood as he went through three different emotions all in one. Disbelief, sadness and excitement.

"Momma," he whispered before running over to Mal and wrapping his arms around her as if she were a mirage he was trying to not let go of. Mal hugged him back just as tightly, cradling the young boy in her arms, never willing to let him go. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she whisered so many things to Henry. His favourite among them were

"I never forgot about you baby boy. Momma never forgot."

He cried against her chest, his frame rattling and shaking, his heart clenching as all the memories he held of her came back like a tidal wave. It gave him so much happiness as he thought back on those eight years where the letters had no face.. but now they did, and just like in the video, Mal's eyes were the same.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled against her chest.

"I missed you too Henry. I missed you every day since we parted. But I'm here now, and I want to be here in your life.. in both your lives.. forever," she ended as she squeezed him tighter to her chest. He nodded before breaking aaway and wiping the tears from his face. There was a smile there however, then he turned to his mother and addressed her.

"Mom.. are you okay?"

"Fine, Henry," she answered dryly as she was sat on her couch, curled up with her arms around her and a blanket covering her. He made a face before walking over and kneeling before her. He saw that tears were threatening to fall, so he just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight before he whispered.

"I love you mom and whatever it is, I'm sure you'll make the right decision and be okay. Will you be okay if I go back over to Lina's?" he asked with a sad smile. She nodded before ghosting a thumb over his cheek and kissing his forehead. Maleficent had disappeared again, which was becoming a thing. Henry nodded before going into his room and just picking up a few random shirts and tucking them under his arm. He went in search of Mal and hugged her before letting her know he would be over at his freind's, hoping he could see her again soon. Mal obviously promising though she knew Regina would probably hesitate. Henry kissed his mother one last time before he said good bye and went back over to Lina's. He opted not to text Emma because that situation might not be in the best form that's text worthy. He also left because he wasn't sure what he was feeling and his mother was bruised. He dialled out,

"Hey. What's the matter,?"

"Nothing. I just think I'm gonna stay with my mom for a bit longer and then come over later. She's not herself and she's got a bruise on her... she's got a few actually.. and. well, Mal's back.. I don't even know what to do or how to act, I'm so confused, this is getting to me... Lina I'll see you later, but this needs to be first priority,"

"Yeah.. sure.. Just. Woah.. You don't think-,"

"-No!.. no, she wouldn't have... she couldn't have," he quickly defended. Lina nodded before she said.

"O-okay... okay.. Okay then, talk later. Hen.. be safe." The young boy sighed.

"I will."

Henry paced the hallway and paced the hallway and paced the hally way before ultimately deciding to drop his shirts off at Lina's and then going back, but he found himself sitting in Lina's for an extra ten minutes, internally freaking out and angry because he didn't know how involved he should be. Line then convinced the boy that maybe he should just stay away until tomorrow and see what the aftermath is like. It took alot of convincing but Henry did agree... reluctantly of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock at the door again and Regina was getting tired of her door being the sole winner of a pounding that one night. She grunted and dragged her blanket along with her over to the door, not even looking though the peephole this time. The door swung open and this time... This time.. it was Emma, with a bouqet of lilac and sky blue dyed carnations. She had that beautifully dopey smile on her face as she handed them over to Regina who was still red eyed and puffy in the face. Emma's face fell when she took notice of the way the woman seemed to be so distraught.

"Blue?" Emma tried as she walked inside and past Regina before turning after the woman closed the door. Regina shook her head softly and placed the carnations down on the table. She thumbed through the flowers, her hand then settling on a card. She flipped it open and only three words were on the card along with a question mark. It read

 _Be My Girlfriend_? Scrawled in Emma's surprisingly good penmanship. That only made Regina burst into tears as she shook her head violently and clutched the card tightly, basically crushing the poor placard. Emma closed the distance between them and immediately wrapped the woman in her arms, hearing her hiss on contact. Immediately Emma knew she was either injured or in pain and held her out at arm's length before lifting Regina's chin to meet her eyes. She searched those pools of brown and found fear, disappointment, sadness, anger, just every colour that expressed a deep emotion... She found Blood Red and Dark Purple and Dark Green and... she.. she couldn't find any yellow in that moment, at least not until Regina blinked and there was just a flicker of it apparent in her eyes.

It didn't take long for Maleficent to make herself known yet again as well.

"Hey Gi, I was just thinking-," the blonde stopped short as she noticed Emma who noticed her and looked back and forth between Regina and Maleficent. Maleficent had decided to take a shower in Regina's bathroom and change her clothes as if she was staying there in the apartment... she wasn't, but the fact that she showered there was odd enough.

"Ahhhh, Emma I presume," Mal smirked as she waltzed over to the pair, sizing Emma up with each step. " Odd, I expected you to be.. taller, prettier? Smarter looking,"

"Mal I'm guessing," Emma responded flatly, not letting go of Regina at all. She watched the other blonde walk towards them with scrutiny in her yes.

"You would be guessing right," the blonde bowed for dramatic effect. " As I was saying," Maleficent began again as she ignored Emma. " Thanks for letting me use your shower. Still the same old with the lavender and Vanilla body wash huh,"

"No disrespect Maleficent, but... Why are you here?"

"No disrespect Emma, but that's none of your business, Love."

"Right.. okay, whatever... Regina, tell me what happened. I can't solve it if you wont tell me," Emma cooed as she rubbed at the woman's face lightly. Regina shook her head again but didn't pull out of Emma's embrace.

"You should know by now that Regina doesn't just tell anyone what's wrong," Mal sang as she went around in Regina's fridge before pulling out a bottle of gatorade. Emma glared at her but ignored her.

"Okay suit yourself but she's going to be mute for a few days just so you know,"

"I don't need your help to tend to Regina, thanks" Emma gritted out. Mal smacked her lips dramatically.

"Oh and just to let you know.. She's mute because of what we did earlier," Mal smirked impishly before Emma spun quickly. Fire burning in her eyes as she stalked over to Mal.

"What, did you do to her," the blonde demanded. Mal shrugged nonchalantly before taking a seat in the couch.

"I marked her," Mal grinned. Regina at this point was standing, eyes glazed over and like Mal said.. Mute.

"You what?" Emma made a face of anger and confusion.

"I. Marked. Her. God you really are as blonde as your hair. Are you deaf as well, Love?"

"What do you mean by marked her," Emma ground out as she clenched her fists at her sides. The words Ruby had told her about legit flew out the window the second Mal said she marked her.

"Oh you know," the blonde sang pensively. " I kissed her, she kissed back," Regina's eyes were still dazed over, she didn't even register what Maleficent was saying to defend herself. Emma spund quickly to look at Regina who she could tell was so out of it. Her face softened only long enough before Mal continued. "I had her pinned up against that table and this lovely chair that I'm sitting in. Right. Here," she pointed down at the cushions. " Her legs are so smooth. Just the way I remember them. She was wet for me. You should've felt it.. Oh that's right, YOU couldn't,"

"I don't believe you," Emma tried to sound sure of herself but she knew Mal saw straight through that facade.

"Ask her for yourself. She's right there," Mal challeneged the other blonde. Emma ground her teeth even more before she spund around and walked back to Regina. She took hold of the woman's hands and tried to get Regina to look her in the eyes.

"Regina- Regina- hey.. Sweetie look at me. Regina look at me... hi," Emma smiled sadly as she tilted her head. Regina turned her head away but Emma brought her face back again. "Regina, tell me this isn't true... tell me you didn't..," Emma gulped. " That you didn't let.. that you.. Just tell me she's lying... Please," the blonde begged. The gaze that Regina held was blank. It was empty. It was hollow. Regina had completely checked out and Emma couldn't find it in herself to even be mad. Ruby's words weren't in her mind... Her belief in Regina was in her mind. Those words that Regina said about saying yes to Emma and about Emma not having to worry about infidelity on her end is what feuled Emma's belief, but then Mal said something and everything wavered. Everything faltered.

"Check her neck. She's got a few of those love bites if you'd like to critique my work," Mal waved off as she watched the pair without much interest. Emma hesitantly cleared away some of te blanket that was covering Regina's neck and her eyes instantly began to crystalize. Her mouth was slightly agape, a hand coming up to touch the woman's neck which was the only thing that brought out any form of expression, but other than that, Regina's eyes were still dead. Emma pulled her hand away, it curled before she fidgeted and let it fall at her side. She looked at Regina's quiet frame and in her heart, even though it was breaking, she refused to believe that Regina wanted this.. wanted this mess to be her life. That wasn't Regina's style. Then again like Emma had established, Regina was much like everyone else... No! NO! She was not about to let negativity cloud her mind. So she steeled her emotions before using her thumb and wiping at a stray tear of flushed cheeks. She leaned in and whispered before kissing the side of the woman's face and whispering.

"When you wanna talke to me... you know where to find me." Emma then grabbed her things and walked out of the door, closing it behind her lightly. She went to her car, got in and cried for nearly half an hour and all the way to the one place she knew Only she and Regina shared together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leave," was all Regina said as she held the door open for Maleficent to get her things and go. The blonde smirked which she seemed to be doing alot of as a result of this newfound attitude.

"I guess I should head home.... She's.. cute. A little slow, but she's cute," Maleficent teased as she made her way to the door with her things in tow. She was nearly out the door before she spun back around and closed the distance between her and Regina. Maleficent leaned in and planted her lips against Regina's... That did not end well as Regina slapped her hard across the face. It was enough to shock her and make her laugh in disbelief. She nodded as the laughing continued,

"You disappoint me. I don't even know who you are anymore. Who you've become. You're not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago and you aren't the friend I thought I had. You were the one who told me to Love Again, Maleficent. You were the one who said you understood why we couldn't do this. You were the one who told me to go. It was you. It was you who pushed me in this direction and I held on- I fucking held on for years to you, to us, to our family. Henry held on to you, to us- to OUR FAMILY. You don't know what it's like telling your seven year old son everyday that today wasn't the day that his momma was coming back because you had to remind him everyday she wasn't. She wasn't ever coming back. You have no idea what it's like to watch him cry for you for years until he finally just felt numb. You have no idea what any of that is like to look at the one thing you have left and know that it could never be and will never be what you wanted. You told me to go and I told you I didn't want to. I TOLD YOU THAT- AND YOU JUST-YOU JUST- YOU... FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU MALEFICENT, JUST FUCK YOU OKAY. When I finally do try, when I finally feel like I used to and even better than I used to, you show up and you rip that away from me, from Emma, From HENRY! We were happy and you messed all of that up because you're jealous, because you're scared. Because you don't want to die alone. You were the one who told me to Love Again. Take your own advice, and do the same. We had our chance and Our chance was still hanging around my neck, but right at this point in time-," Regina began as she made her way over to her table with the draw that held the ring in the box. She shoved it into Mal's hands and said

"-that chance is long gone.I feel love again. I actually feel it and you ripped the innocence away from that. I begged you to stop and you didn't. I can't trust you with any part of me anymore because you took away that trust when you neglected my pleas. I don't know who you are or what you've become, but I want no part of it if you're this person and I don't want you anywhere near Henry if this is what you are now." The brunette ended as she looked away.

"Alright message received," Mal said simply as she nodded. She looked down at the box in her hands and for the first time felt her heart clench and her eyes burn as tears formed in her eyes. Regina was letting her go, and she would let her go completely if she didn't get her shit together. She squeezed the box tighter in her hand before turning a few times, unsure of what to do, but finally her last move was walking into Regina's personal spac and putting a hand to the back of her head. She closed her eyes as tears stremed before kissing Regina's forehead and whispering.

"I'm sorry Gi," and turning to leave. Regina shut her eyes as the door closed before she fell to her knees and cried so hard she started to choke.

What was she supposed to do now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last of Maleficent... obviously


	11. First Dates and Repeats p3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have a fourth part I've decided. It actually needs it or it won't be a repeat.. anyway. This is hella long, so do enjoy it and thank you for reading as always, the support is much appreciated as are the comments. If this has a massive load of typos it's because I didn't proofread and my fingers tend to click when I type as in they twitch but either do or don't press keys which is why I only use few fingers to write. anyway all mistakes are my own and It's legit 3:40am eastern standard time. chapter is hella long too!
> 
> Ahh and soundtracks:  
> This Wild Life-history  
> ELLIE GOULDING-YOU, MY EVERYTHING  
> Primetime-Janelle Monae and Miguel  
> Temper Trap-Sweet Disposition  
> Route 94- My Love My touch  
> Clean Bandit ft Sharna Bass-Extraordinary  
> Sigma ft. Paloma Smith- Changing

Neither knew how long they sat in their separate spots, separate spaces, separate places,crying. Emma didn't know how long she sat, feeling the wind whip at her face perilessly as tears salted by the air and her own fluids, streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know when she managed to get there, or rather how, as she was sure she balled her eyes out the entire way there. Her hands wrung within one another over and repeatedly. Suppressing her anger was becoming a new practice where Regina was involved. They'd never had an argument before and up until now, even though she would've been well within her rights to blast through Maleficent's smug ass smirk, she also didn't see the help it would bring to a situation where she needed to know from the brunette herself what it is that had truly transpired. Maleficent had _marked_ her. She had marked Regina, claiming her as if she was a wet spot for a dog to piss on. **Love bites**. Emma scoffed at the realization that Mal marred Regina's tender flesh when she wouldn't so much as leave a mark on the woman for fear that it appeared more like abuse rather than anything else. But there was Mal, deciding for the three of them to not only disrespect Emma, but their relationship and in the process she managed to make Regina a shell of her former self. She managed to make Regina the mute person the brunette had admitted to Emma before that she was afraid of becoming the way she was after crying over her mother for so many years. Then there was the fact that she completely made herself at home in Regina's apartment, using her body wash and her towels.. and her space. Emma grunted. She grunted and grunted until finally she flung herself from the bench to pace, irately. Her hands were akimbo as she widely strutted and tutted her feet on the rock hard pavement. Her head was spinning and her anger was beginning to spill. She shouldn't have left. Why the fuck did she leave? FUCK! she really shouldn't have left. She and Regina had a system. The colour game. They had a fucking system to Blue it out until they were both Yellow before the night ended and all Emma did was swallow back retort after retort and smart ass comment after smart ass comment. She swallowed back the urge to punch Maleficent in the fucking throat over and repeatedly, the image not sparing her any satisfying detail of the way her hand would snap back after a quick thrust, immobilizing that woman's ability to speak and talk shit to last a lifetime. She had to go back, but... NO! there were no buts. Emma didn't even let a single negative thought manifest itself in her mind or formulate in her brain, thinking the worst . Thinking of anything other than what Regina had managed to make her believe in and leap into heart, soul and mind was not an option. Emma wouldn't go there however. She wouldn't go back to Regina's. Regina had to come to her and whenever that was, the blonde would wait. She would have to wait. _Gods be damned_ , Emma was going to wait as long as it took, even if she wanted to do nothing more than to go back to Regina's and bring her out of the deadly and cavernous black hole that her mind would become. She wanted nothing more than to prevent this woman from completely retiring to nothing more than schedule. Her heart would become void just as her mind and thoughts ceased to exist in the realm where love truly existed for her. Where _Emma's_ love truly existed for her. So she would wait. As long as it took... she would wait. And if it took her returning to the same spot every evening or the same restaurant every day.. Emma was going to wait. Emma sighed heavily as she walked around the area that was still heavily lit by street lamps and other things such as festival carts and other things festive. She hadn't taken in her surroundings up until now. She smiled as she saw a little dark haired girl with those icey hazel eyes that bordered on grey, pull a young teen girl around the area with more than her fair share of excitement. The little girl yelled.

"I never got to do this! Mommy would always keep me inside because she said she wanted to protect me! But this is so coooool Lacey, can we get get cotton candy please Lacey? I'll be super good, promise." The teenager grinned as the little girl tugged tirelessly at her arm, nearly pulling the poor girl down to the ground.

"Okay munchkin, but you gotta be super good like you promised. We'll go get cotton candy and get our faces painted and then I've gotta take you back, your mommy said she'd only be a little while. Come on kiddo,"

"I'm not a kid," the little girl huffed despondently. The teen righted her words as she showed the little girl a genuine smile and kneeled to her height.

"You're right. You're my munchkin," she ended before kissing her forehead. She then wasted no time in scooping the little girl up whose hair was cut impeccably perfect. It fell just nearing her butt with the slightest curve to it. Long auburn locks of hair swung wildly as the girl squealed loudly and happily, a tint of contentment flickering in her eyes. The teen made her way past Emma who stood with her body slumped over the railing, catching the playful glint in the little girl's eyes as the child smiled at her. As the teen walked further and further away, Emma watched the child who watched her and squirmed in order to keep her sole focus on Emma. Before she was completely out of sight, the little girl waved at her frantically. Emma grinned before she waved back.

"Lacey?" the little girl called.

"Yes munchkin," the teen replied as she set the squirming girl down. She watched as the little girl raised her hand and pointed over past the walkway in Emma's direction even though the blonde was long gone past her field of vision.

"That lady was sad," she muttered. Lacey's face contorted into thought.

"She was?"

"Uh-huh. Can we get her cotton candy so she's not sad anymore,"

"I dunno Bug. Do you think we should?" Lacey posed the question. The little girl shrugged before huffing.

"Mommy said that I wasn't spose to talk to strangers... but she's saaaaaaad," the little girl whined. Lacey kneeled to her height before pulling the little girl into her grasp.

"It's okay Bug. Tell you what. How about we go ask the lady who you saw if she wants to have cotton candy with us and we won't tell mommy,"

"But mommy said not to LIIIEEEE!" she complained.

"Okay.. okay. Would you feel better if I talked to her?" Lacey bargained. The quivering lip of the little girl had ceased as she nodded.

"Okay. Come on let's go pick out some flavours.

Lacey carried the tiny human around and got their faces painted before letting the little girl pick out cotton candy colours and walking back down the path way. They spotted Emma, still slumped over the railing, eerily calmed it seemed, but the child was perceptive, picking up on Emma's lack of focus on things around her and more importantly what was in her mind. Lacey tapped the blonde on the shoulder and said.

"Bug here said you were sad so she wanted me to give this to you," the girl ended as she held out the bag of confectionary fairy floss. Emma eyed it for a moment until she saw the little girl stare at her all wide eyed and hopeful. The child wasn't going to tlk, that much seemed obvious. So with her best smile that she could muster, Emma accepted the bag with a smile before kneeling to the girl's height and wiggling the bag before the little girl.

"Thanks alot, Bug. My name's Emma," the blonde offered. The little girl shyed away, hiding between Lacey's rather thin thighs. Emma grinned before petting the child's head.

"Suit yourself, but I can't eat this bag of cotton candy by myself," the blonde smirked. The little girl made no attempt to move at first but slowly pulled herself from between Lacey's legs and looked at Emma who offered again.

"You want some?" The child nodded,a small smile coming into play before Emma grinned back widely.

"Come on then," Emma commanded and walked over to the bench before patting it. The little girl looked at Lacey with reluctance at first before the teen nodded. Quickly the child darted over to the bench and clambered into the open space. Emma smiled as she offered up the sticky treat and watched with mirth as the small child ate it with contemplation and excitement.

"momma says I'm not spose to talk to strangers," the little girl mumbled as she found no reason not to speak now, however her progression with word pronounciation had deteriorated. It was as if she was regressing significantly. Emma didn't know this considering this was the first time she ever heard the child spoke, but she made small conversation with the little girl.

"Well, your momma is very smart. Bad people hurt you if you talk to strangers you don't know,"

"But you not a stranger.. You didn't hurt me," the little girl defended. Emma sighed. Technically only half of that was right.

"Sweetie," she began as she turned to the little girl, Lacey just watching intently. "Not every stranger will hurt you, but if your mommy told you not to talk to them, then maybe someone very mean or bad has hurt your mommy before."

"Kay... but, you not sad anymore right?"

"How could I be when I've got such an awesome lil bug here like you," Emma grinned.

Was she still sad. Fuck of course she was, but why tell a little girl who had tried so hard in getting Emma cotton candy so that she felt better. Emma would have to pretend because this little girl shouldn't be sad if Emma was. One less sad child was more important than divulging her recent interactions. So she'd entertain this little girl's newfound fascination and wait on Regina. It was all she could do.

Wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina had formed a protective ball based around the fetal position. It didn't take her long to just cry out for the blonde who left.. which blonde?

Emma.

Regina needed Emma like she needed air, which at the moment was seizing in her throat. She wanted to get up, she wanted to move. She wanted to go and find the woman, but she couldn't. She wanted to answer her card, she wanted to just... drown in Emma's embrace. She wanted to clarify and to clear up any questions or qualms. She wanted to sink her love into Emma's soul with a kiss, she just wanted.. she wanted to feel. And at this point in time, Regina knew well within her heart she was going numb, over and repeatedly her mind played the events of the night. It irritated and frightened her to no end. She was irritated that Mal just uprooted her stability and managed to upset her. She wasn't confused however as she realized she knew what she wanted. Who she wanted and who she needed. But that woman was so far away from her right now and it frightened her to no end that Emma's usual stelled expression even with every colour game they ever played had broken. She saw Emma pale before her, the confidence in her eyes drain and the usual strong stature of the blonde, crumble to a pitiful slouch. But what scared her most was the way Emma acted, or didn't for that matter. Emma had simply told her when she was ready, come find her. It was as if Emma was saying without saying, I need you to choose me. Begging her silently and cryptically to choose her. The way Regina told her she said yes and only yes to Emma, it felt like that was the blonde's reminder to her that without declaration, Regina had actually promised herself to be solely Emma's. She felt broken, she felt violated and she felt alone. Never in her life did she expect Mal to do what she did, to change the way she had and become this shell of her former self. What happened to the Maleficent who stopped when Regina said no. What happened to the Maleficent who had innocence in her eyes even when she may have not been so innocent? What happened to the Maleficent that told Regina to love again? What happened to her Maleficent? Her mind then momentariy switched to Henry and she just had to .. to... to do something.

She stumbed to stand on shakey legs as they buckled slightly when she began to move towards wherever her phone was. That was the table that Mal had her pinned to earlier. Regina winced at the rememberance, slight anger errupting and for a split second she snapp, sending the table into a flipped frenzy as it landed with a rather large thud on the ground. Whatever was on it as well, crashed to the ground. If it was glass, it broke. If it was decorations, they were scattered. If it was cloth, it was either now slightly ripped or in a pile. Her anger didn't decrease as she raomed through her apartment. Regina picked up the bttle that Mal had left on the table and threw it against the wall. She then picked up the glass and three it at her front door. It shattered carelessly on impact. Smashed into fairly tiny bits as they rained and clinked the moment they hit the floor

"What's going on over there," a worried voice muttered which made two people get up and go over quickly.

The brunette didn't stop there, she flipped another table. The other where Emma usually placed her feet after they relaxed after evenings of work. She almost didn't flip it, but she was angry and it was in her path, so it toppled over as she angrily jerked it, nearly braking one of the screw on legs clean out the socket. Regina ripped the cushions out of the pullout and threw them angrily and haphazardly in such a flurry, she didn't hear when her apartment door opened, glass crunching beneath tender shoes that belonged to her shocked son and his equally shocked friend. Regina had shedded the blanket that was now in a scrambled mess all over the floor. There was a significantly large hole in the wall as a result of the gatorade bottle that apparently wasn't closed as well. Tthe liquid was running through the cracks and crevices of the wood, likewise with the red wine from the glass that met the same collateral damage. The placard that Regina had crumpled was laying aimlessly next to the flowers that Emma had brought her. Flowers that represented self awareness in colour and recovery.

"MOM! " Regina heard her frantic son yell as he tried his hardest to quickly make his way over to the woman who was in a fit of rage. He crashed into her as her arms only stopped for the smallest window of time. Henry had taken a small blow to the head but was adamant about wrapping his arms around his mother, squeezing her tightly and holding her so close that the woman had felt her ribs compress. He held onto her as she fought to break free. She wanted to break free and BRAKE things all in one go. She felt so torn up about how things wen and how one night had completely inhinged her. Henry was unrelenting, he refused to let go the more she fought and the more she fought the more she felt the love her son had for her radiate, engulfing her and it slowly broke her anger. In the same instant it broke her, and Regina cracked out the most painful cry her body has ever managed to contain. She screamed, she croaked and gagged til she almost vomitted. Regina shook and fought against Henry who was taller and only slightly stronger than her, but the more she fought, the more her son kept her held close. His heartbeat was the music that drummed and lulled her angered emotions to stop and made her overly sensitive and broken ones ring through her screams and pleas.

"Lina, get me some water will you," Henry commanded and his stunned friend just stood there.

"LINA!" he yelled and she snapped out of her stupor. "water," he said flatly and she nodded. Henry then turned back to his mother and rocked her as long as he possibly could. He had a sinking feeling this had to do with her state earlier... and Mal. Lina came over with the water and handed it to Henry before she went to close the door and begin cleaning up around the apartment. She looked in the hole of the wall and retrieved the gatorade bottle before nearly slipping and falling in the remnants of the liquid. Henry meanwhile was trying to coax water to his mother's lips as she shook in his arms and cried for Emma quietly.

"Come on mom. You gotta drink the water okay. Come on mom, you can do it," he urged and coaxed but she doged and gagged and cried. The tears were staining her face and slowly drying up as she's been crying for so long she's nearly all cried out. Her eyes were visibly red and bags had formed where her eyes creased. She was pale and looked small. It was Regina's shell of herself that was now showing. It was what she looked like the exact same night she and Mal split. She just instantly tended to look frail and sick. It seemed humanly impossible, but it was the way she stood and then suddenly looked like a preteen child who was seemingy malnourished. It didn't help that Regina was already short as well as tiny to begin with.

Henry sighed helplessly but continued to try and get his mother to drink, but she just wouldn't. So, he put the water away from them both and leaned against the upturned couch, jis eyes sliding shut as he held on to her.

"no," she whispered which got his attention.

"Mom," he began softly as he opened his eyes again.. " Mom, tell me what happened. Was it Emma?" he urged and she didn't answer, her hiccupped breaths still coming. Henry asked again. "Mom was it Emma?" and she shook her head no, almost too quickly. He sighed and moved on. "Was it Mal?" Regina stiffened in her son's arms but he did not seem to notice."Mom, did Mal do this to you?" he asked again, sounding only slightly exasperated that he felt he was getting nowhere. "Mom I need you to tell me who did this. Just nod. Please!" He begged as he squeezed her tighter. "Did Mal do this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth because he feared the worst now. He didn't want to believe it was posible and was holding so much hope that it wasn't. But that hope faded as Regina nodded Yes. Henry's resolve, crumbled. He held her body away from his swiftly, causing fear to flash across in her eyes as he looked her over iin some odd fashion as if it was to detect a lie? a coverup? an answer?

"Mal... Mal did this to you," he said slowly. Regina's bottom lip trembled slightly as she pulled it in, looking like a child who'd just been abused. She shut her eyes and turned her head away from Henry before his shouting spooked her.

"MOM! DID SHE OR DIDN'T SHE?!" He shook her as she continued to keep her eyes squeezed shut, her shoulders rising higher seemingly trying to block out the words from touching her ears. Trying to block with all of her might, all of the sound that came from the teenager. However hollow inside she felt, she could also still feel her body be shook violently, Henry trying in vain to find some sort of answer in order to deal with it. So she nodded and screamed back as a cry ripped through her

"YES!" before crumbling into his arms again.

"Shh shhh mom it's okay. You're gonna be okay. I promise. Lina, Call Emma,"

"NO!" Regina screamed pleadingly.

"Mom," Henry began as he tried to calm her but she struggled and muscled herself free and stood up so fast it made a small gust of wind. Regina began walking away from Henry who stood up to go after her and asked

"Mom where are you going," before seeing her head out to the balcony and slam the sliding door. She crawled into one of the chairs out there and pulled her t-shirt over her legs a she sat there oddly mute and stare. Henry sighed and began to straighten the place up, careful to not smear the glass shard and pieces any more than they already were. He and Lina continued to clean until his friend suggested that he still call Emma. He agreed that he should but did for the simple fact that he wanted to respect his mother's wishes. He didn't know if Emma had come over or not anyway or what had transpired, but from the way his mother was acting is wasn't very welcomed and at this point calling anyone was playing with fire.

"We can't, she won't be able to control herself and honestly the last time I saw mom break was after she and Mal had to separate. But now.. now, Sounds like Mal's the problem this time and I have no clue what she did to my mom but I can't forgive her for hurting her,"

"Do you think that's where the bruising came from,"

"Well... yeah, honestly I do, but they look like just regular old love bites... unless.. unless-,"

"-unless she didn't want them and there was some kind of advances made on her." Lina finished. Henry sighed as he nodded before he threw whatever it was that was in his hand, smashing it to bits, creating an entirely new mess. He fell heavily into the chair, hands immediately going to his eyes as he wiped furiously at the tears that were falling.

"Why would she do that," he said through muffle tears as he continued to wipe at his face. "Why would she hurt her? I thought- I thought.... I thought she.. loved her. Why would she hurt my mom?" he asked dejectedly. Henry began to sob lightly, his frame shaking as he cried more. " I thought.. I thought she was better, but.. she's just as bad as her dad," he bellowed into his hands. Even though Henry knew No one was probably as bad as Mal's father, when it came to hurting his mother and by proxy hurting him, she was right up there with the man.

Lina walked over and sat beside him, studying his shelled framed for a while before reaching hesitantly to hug him and bring him in close.

"She's gonna be okay, Hen. You're going to be okay,"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" he belted as he yanked himself free of Lina's hug. He stood abruptly and stalked around like Regina had before, before he too made collateral damage a thing as his fist connected with an unsuspecting sheet rock wall." SHE HURT HER AND I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE AND WATCH MY MOTHER TURN INTO WHAT... TURN INTO WHAT, LINA?" Henry yelled and he knew it wasn't Lina's fault but he needed and outlet and she was the only one besides his mother who was there.

"Henry I-,"

"-NO,"he snapped. " SHE HURT MY MOM! SHE HURT HER THE FIRST TIME WHEN WE HAD TO GO BECAUSE SHE SAID IT WAS TO PROTECT US, AND I BELIEVED HER, BUT SHE COMES BACK AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. AFTER MOM WAS PERFECTLY FINE AND SHE HURTS HER, SHE DIDN'T JUST BREAK HER HEART ALL OVER AGAIN, SHE HURT HER PHYSICALLY. SHE TOOK HER INNOCENCE AWAY AND MY MOTHER IS OUT THERE TURNING INTO A MASS OF NOTHING. HER EYES ARE AS DEAD AS HER SOUL IS RIGHT NOW. SHE'S SHUTTING DOWN AND MAL IS TO BLAME! SHE MADE ME THINK NOTHING WAS WRONG, LIKE NOTHING HAD HAPPENED BETWEEN HER AND MOM, BUT IT DID, AND MOM DIDN'T WANT IT AND SHE HURT HER!" he seethed angrily before he too flipped the table. Henry actually did manage to break the leg of the table though which frightened Lina immensely. Henry had maanged to injure not just his hand but his arm. Lina got up and retrieved the first aid kit before tending to him. Watching him wince in pain after she'd managed to get him to sit, let her know there was still some form of thinking going on in his mind.

"I need to call my grandpa," Henry gritted out. Lina made a humming noise as her eyebrows rose, not moving her eys from wrapping the bandaging around his arm.

"I thought you said calling anyone would be playing with fire," she commented as she continued on in what she was doing.

"Yeah well I can't fucking-," he winced again when this time she pulled the bandage tighter at his use of foul language. Henry sighed angrily. " I can't do anything without some sort of help," he reconstructed his words.

"I'm here and that's all we need for right now," The girl said more so than asked. " Besides, isn't your grandfather away on business again, do you really want him to have a heart attack all the way over there, or worse. Shoot Mal,"

"He'll only aim for her foot," Henry joked darkly, but there was not a smile there. "Besides.. he loves Mal like she was his own. He wouldn't actually kill her. He'd just be really disappointed," Henry ended dejected at the prospect. His other mother, hurt his mom and ith was eating away at him. What happened to the woman who called him baby boy?

"We'll figure it all out tomorrow. We're on Christmas Vacation right now. We've got about three weeks. If it takes us being here for your mom, then we'll do that, but you can't go around telling anyone without her consent anymore. She doesn't want Emma to know, that's if Emma doesn't already know and telling your grandfather could put him back in the hospital," his friend tried to reason. He sighed but nodded. "Would you really stay here for three weeks,"

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do. Mom is always distracted with the shopping network or working her ass off, it'll be good to stay out for a while and .. well Kid, you need me," Lina smiled at him before ruffling his hair. He glared at her playfully before giving in.

"Okay.. okay. I'm gonna clean this mess up. You go get some of your stuff then and I'll set up my room for you,"

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'll bring your stuff over the same time," she reminded and he nodded. Once Lina was out the door, Henry sighed as he slumped against the wall and slid down onto his butt. He shook his head as small tears came out again.

"Why?" was all he tearfully muttered until he could stable himself and get up to clean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock and the woman got up to answer it. She saw her daughter smiling up at her and Lacey with her arm on her shoulder.

"You guys are late.. hey Bug did you have fun with Lacey,"

"Yup. We got face paints and cotton candy because I was really good. Lacey said so,"

"Is that so," the woman smiled a little sadly.

"Mommy what's wrong?" the little girl asked as she studied her mother's face.

"Nothing sweetheart, you are just absolutely beautiful and I love you so so much."

"I love you too mommy,"

"I know sweetie. Thank you Lacey. Where's your father?"

"I'm not exactly sure," the teen grinned. " I think he went out with mom, but I don't know. They never really tell me or Kyle anything."

"It's a shame he didn't want to go with you tonight,"

"He said something about a boosting session so It was good to just spend time with munchkin," the teen said with a smile as she looked at the little girl who'd already managed to begin playing with her dolls. Her mother looked back at her and smiled again, that glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, you know she can pick up on how you're feeling right. She's really perceptive,"

"I know," the mother sighed. "I'm just really happy I have her now, you know."

"Yeah I know. Can I spend the night. It's too far a drive at this point and I'm suuuper sleepy,"

"Sure Lace. I'll go set up the spare for you." The mother got up and left.

"Hey bug, can you come here a bit," Lacey whispered and the little girl set her dolls down before buckling into Lacey's knees. The teen picked her up and kissed her cheek which made the girl giggle.

"How about you and me go and make mommy something special?" The littler girl's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Brownies?"

"mmmm how about cupcakes?"

"Kay!"

"Okay, let's go on then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma had gone home that night or rather really early morning and immediately showered and slept, avoiding any form of human contact. Mat was his usually fat ass self, lazily sleeping on her bed as he claimed it as his domain. Regina sat out on her terrace until the sun came up and only then did she go inside and just curl up into her bed before finally succumbing to sleep. Henry and Lina shared the pullout because Lina claimed his room smelled of feet. He knew it was mostly her concern to make sure that neither brunette lost it more when they were unsupervised. And Mal.. well Mal woke up and made breakfast, then she ate and began her day, unpacking more boxes and then oin to the park. She had to do some sort of soul searching. She had to start with some kind of soul searching and today would be the day she started on that. Emma didn't go in to work for nearly three days until Jefferson had called her and wondered what the issue was. She only answered because the man called more than Ruby and he was warning her that just because she was with Regina, didn't mean she could just take lapse days off from work. Emma was a sulking, angry, distressed mess. She barely left her apartment, and only frequented her couch like a love sick puppy. Her hair hadn't seen a brush or comb in a few days and she was pretty sure she had only showered at least once. That was gross but at this point in her life, she was so enamoured with Regina that everything else didn't matter as this was sending her out of her mind hourly as she waited patiently yet impatiently for the woman to just show up, or call. She missed hearing the hearty laugh, hearing the woman squeak with excitement when they kissed or when Emma would wrap her arms around Regina's waist as she nuzzled the woman's neck in affection and how every lunch date was spent with Emma bringing her a different flower. But three days of this woman being m.i.a was enough for Ruby, Eva and MM to bang her door down in concern. It was a wonder why out of absent mindedness she answered it, but when she did she was stormed by an angry brunette. And it wasn't the one she wanted to kiss either.

"Emma, where the fuck have you been, I've called I've texted and you just ignore me," Ruby scolded as she pushed past the woman and walked into the really clean apartment. Eva and MM walked in right behind her and sat in the chairs.

"We were all worried something happened to you, that you like died or something. Three days Em. THREE DAYS!" her friend belted as the blonde could now see pure worry and concern etched on her face.

"I'm... sorry?" the blonde said confusedly. Ruby snapped her head at the blonde.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? Sorry. That's all you've got is a pitiful sorry?" Ruby seethed. " What happened to you?"

"Ruby.. just.. calm," Emma tried though she wasn't very much invested in trying to calm her friend at the moment. She was so nonchalant and it burned Ruby to no end.

"Calm.... Emma. What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. You?" her friend enunciated angrily. The blonde sighed heavily as their two other friends just watched in what appeared to be amusement and fear. As she waited for an answer, Ruby took in Emma's appearance. Disheveled beyond disheveled states. The blonde's hair was matted and knotted, she had on a t-shirt Ruby was sure Emma was wearing for those exact three days straight and sweatpants that had cheeto dust on them, some other stains and Emma's white socks that weren't so white anymore. Her face was completely void of makeup as Emma usually wore it but the bags beneath her eyes had become prominent.

"You look like shit," Ruby said before the blonde began to laugh painfully. Her brunette friend smiled sadly before sighing and calming down.

"Em? Sweetie, what happened. You had all of us worried sick. No one's seen you or Regina and we all freaked out that something might have happened to you two." Emma shifted before trying to run her fringer through her tangled hair. She sighed deeply before shutting her eyes and whispering.

"Her ex is back."

And there began the story of Emma divulging what had occured to her friends. It ended with Ruby's comment of saying,

"And you just left her there with her? Emma you know she shuts down. Why would you just leave her there like that? You don't know what state she's in. Why would you just walk away from her?" As Emma had repeated so many times before she said once more.

"I just wanted her to choose me. So I'm waiting until she does,"

"She won't choose you if she's practially hollow on the inside! Emma she won't choose anybody and you damn well know that, yet still. You've left her alone," Ruby scolded. The blonde couldn't find words to comment and she broke... she broke down and she cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Regina's end, she had Henry and Lina who made it their business to monitor her, force her to eat and shower, which honestly wasn't hard. Regina was one to always shower, but the eating part, that was where they failed. She hadn't eaten in days. She only drank water. She was mute, she made no motion to talk to her son or Lina. Hell she didn't even give a damn that they were sleeping in the same pullout. Regina gave absolutely no shits about anything outside of what was in her mind. But what was there, was currently nothing more than a hollow space of dust and occasional thought that drifted to the night Everything seemed to fall apart. Flashes of images of the placard with Emma's scrawled words, the carnations that were now in a vase via Lina's actions. Still they were withering and drying until the girl suggested she and Henry put them in pots. He agreed off-handedly not really understanding why she gave a damn about those. When Regina locked herself in her room and went to sleep, the teens took to getting fresh air outside of the apartment. Regina frequented the balcony so she could star at the new york skyline and the moon and stars. She thought she saw the north star flicker but chalked it up to hallucinating as she functioned so robotically over the course of nearly a week.

"Blue." It was the first and only word Regina had said since that night after she ran from Henry's protective grasp. Emma used to ask her that. Emma used to ask her how blue she was. Her thoughts shut down on her and Regina was a shell once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry and Lina were out and about, shopping actually. They went to a whole foods that was close by and a bakery. On their way out of the bakery they bumped into a little girl. It was the same little girl that Emma had seen the other night.

"Sorry, Kid," Henry said as he shifted to move around the little girl.

"Das okay. Hi," she beamed happily. Henry and Lina couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey I'm Lina," the girl waved before shifting their order.

"And I'm Henry. What's your name?"

"I'm not spose to say. Momma said bad people hurt you if you tell them."

"She's right you know," he relented. " Where is she,"

"I dunno," the girl shrugged. " But Lacey is here.. she's... outside," the little girl realized and in that moment Lacey walked in breathing heavily.

"Jeez Bug, you're gonna kill me before I'm Twenty," the girl joked as she walked over and picked the little girl up. She kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

"Hi," Lacey began breathless as she addressed the teens. " Lacey,"

"Henry,"

"Lina,"

"Cool. Well, you guys seem to have your hands full. Bug, say bye bye to the two people,"

"Bye bye," the little girl waved. Henry and Lina waved back before walking out and not longer thn thirty seconds later did they bump into Maleficent who was on her way down the strip, so engrossed in her phone and reading up on spiritual healing. They all buckled at the corner. Lina ended up dropping a bag and Henry bent to pick it up before he noticed his friend staring at the woman.

"I'm sorry," Mal grunted as she looked down at her shirt to make sure nothing had spilled on her.

"No it's.. ...-fine," Henry ended up mumbling as he saw who the words belonged to. Mal looked up and a dopey lopsided smile appeared on her face.

"Hi baby boy," she said softly before reaching out to pet his head but he jerked back and scowled at her. Mal's face fell instantly. She reached out again but he swat her hand away.

"Dont. Touch me," the teen spoke with a deadly tone.

"He-HENRY," she began only to be mocked by the teen.

"He-HENRY!. DON'T. DON'T HENRY ME! YOU HURT MOM!" he screeched angrily. Mal's face turned into a wince as she tried to explain.

"Henry I-,"

"-You what Mal? WHAT? YOU-FUCKING WHAT," he snapped as he walked into her space. The blonde stammered so much he teased her about that meanly as well,

"I-I-I-I-I-I. UH-UH-U-HUH. Speak english,"

"Henry I'm your mother, don't talk to me that way,"

"Bull shit you're my mother. You know the mother I knew, the mother I had, wouldn't put her hands on my mom, You wouldn't leave her with bruises. I don't care if they are love bites, the point is, she didn't WANT THEM."

"Henry-,"

"-NO. Shut up! Listen to me. You hurt her and you hurt me. I thought you loved her Mal. I thought you cared about her. I thought you told her to love again..... she is never going to be the same. I thought you loved her.. I thought you loved us," he said as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"I.. do," Mal said quietly.

"Then why did you hurt my mom? Why would you do something like that to her thinking it was perfectly okay. Did you know she snapped after you left," Henry informed the woman whose face face now turned into a sheet of absolute horror. Her turmoil was making her sick as she thought of what Regina could have possibly amounted to.

"Mom's only snapped like that once before and that was the first time you broke her heart and told us to go. She took years getting over you, getting over the notion of you coming back because we knew you wouldn't because you couldn't. It took me years to stop crying for you to come back because the letters were never enough, I needed my momma and you weren't here. You weren't here when mom had to be both mommy and momma to me because your dad is some twisted, sick piece of shit. We needed you but we knew why we couldn't have you. She was finally better. She was finally okay, and you broke that. You BROKE HER! DON'T YOU GET IT!" Henry seethed. His emotions were running wild from sad to angry and nostalgic and then angry again.

"You disappoint me," he muttered and the words hit her like a brick as she remembered saying those same words to her father. " You broke my mom and there's no telling if she'll ever come back from what you did, there's no telling if any of this will ever be the same, but I want nothing to do with you.. you hurt us.. twice." The boy ended. Mal had tears streaming down her face.

"Henry-I.. I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-.. I'm sorry. I'm trying to fix this. I promise you I am. I'm trying to fix what I broke and what I messed up," Mal tried to explain as the boy all but glared at her.

"There's no coming back from that. Mom won't even eat, she won't talk, she just locks herself in her room and sits on the terrace and stares. All because.. all because-because you ," the bile was rising in his thoat at the prospect of saying the word or rather words. He shook his head angrily before he looked up at Mal's watery eyes.

"I hate you," he whispered. " I hate you for everything you did to her and everything you made her become."

"I'm sor-,"

"-Save it! You're gona need that when you lick your wounds."

"Henry," Lina said quietly as she put an arm on his shoulder. He looked over at her with the same venom in his eyes until he saw Lina's solemn ones and his breathing calmed only somewhat. Mal had been thumbing her necklace that held both hers and Regina's engagement rings. She'd finally taken it off when the realization hit that she had truly gone too far where Regina was concerend and there was no way to come back from that. The mark that was on her finger had disappeared significantly. She continued to thumb at it until Henry noticed it and snatched it off of her neck. He closed his hand around it protectively as a stunned Mal stared on, hoping he wouldn't throw it. Instead the boy opened his hand and let them dangle on the chain as they glittered in the sunlight.

"Why do you have these," he asked, looking past the rings.

"She gave it back. She said she wants nothing to do with me if I don't get myself together," Mal answered shifting nervously.

"That's not what I asked," Henry said and Mal shivered as he glared at her.

"It's a reminder-,"

"-that you fucked up. How lovely," he snarked.

"Henry," Lina called him again and he huffed angrily.

"No It's a reminder," Mal began again, " that this won't ever be able to happen again, no matter how much I wanted it or want it. I lost you and your mom the day you guys had to leave,"

"We didn't have to leave-," Henry began to defend but Mal held up a hand.

"Yes, you did. My father wanted to kill you both," Mal said flatly, which made Henry's face fall. She continued. " Do you remember what I told you that night and what you said.

"You said he was a bad man and you didn't want him hurting your favourite munchkin, and I called him stupid... you laughed," Henry recited the memory. Mal nodded, a small flutter in her chest that he actually did remember.

"Henry, he was serious about hurting you and Regina, and that's why you didn't know about them until that night. I wanted to keep you as far apart so that this would have never happened, but it did anyway and I couldn't prevent the outcome....," she looked away momentarily before she sighed and continued. " That night my father hurt you,"

"I don't remember that," the boy scrunched up his face as his hand lowered the necklace. Mal laughed a little.

"I do, and so does Gi. He hurt you so bad that she broke a vase across his head.... he.. when I defended you both after she took you to the car, he'd hit me. and then he threatened your lives. He knows too many dangerous people to not get away with it, so much for his christian habits," she snorted at the absurdity of it all. Henry just stared at her, dumbfounded, lost and confused. He didn't know if he should be angry or what until his phone went off.

"I-we.. we gotta go," he muttered before holding his hand out and handing Maleficent the necklace.

"Of course," she nodded. " Henry... Will I be able to see you again?" Her question stopped him dead in his tracks. Shaking his lingering love for his otehr mother he answered.

"I'm not sure. That depends on how you plan to make it up to my mom and repair the damage." Mal nodded before she asked him one more question.

"Do you still wear it?" He turned and looked at her before saying as he turned his head back.

"Yeah... never took it off." There was a dead pause before Henry muttered his last few words.

"She never wanted to replace you. Everyone knew that. Even Emma knows that, and she respects that. She wanted to know who the person was who'd managed to make mom so happy for so long. She respected you, and... well, I don't know about now, but mom.. she never would've replaced you. _I_ never would've replaced you. She just wanted to feel love again. She finally said yes. She just wanted to be in love again, and she is. Why can't you respect that and know that she's doing exactly what you asked her to do. To Love Again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Literally the time frame was now nearing three weeks. Regina was literally still mute. She hadn't left the apartment. She hadn't been in to work. Katehrine and Jeff frequented daily and just sat with their quiet friend, not pushing her after Henry had told them all he'd managed to gather. Henry and Lina were back in school now and the brunette was left to her own devices. Which in essence was neither good nor bad. She wouldn't go anywhere, but thats just it. _She wouldn't go anywhere._ Henry still tried by cooking and leaving her meals or cleaning up the ones she didn't even so much as touch. His mother was like a ghost. You never knew when she appeared neither did you know when she disappeared. He'd only spoken to Mal a few times to answer her questions curtly about his mom. He spoke to Emma regularly and tried to keep the blonde in the loop but there wasn't much to say. How many times could you tell someone the person they love is practically a walking vegetable where she was there.. she just wasn't..... there. The only progress that seemed to happen was Regina's thoughts extending well into an hour before they miffed and her mind blanked again.

She was Grey.. in limbo, her mind was floating because she didn't know what she was feeling or if she was feeling anything at all to begin with.

But then something happened. Usually her thoughts wouldn't proceed past an hour, but this time when it came.. whey they came, they came full force.

Colours came rushing at her like a tidal wave.

"Blue?" she could hear Emma faintly whisper in her ear. The brunette looked around her and found no one but felt herself answer internally.

"Grey."

"Blue?" the voice whispered again, prompting her to go on.

"Limbo," the brunette said airily as her eyes slid shut.

"I need you to be yellow... for me, Regina. Could you be yellow, for me?" She heard the voice ask and Regina shook her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't know how," her voice cracked inside her. " I'm so Red, Emma. I'm so red that it happened. I'm so red that I let it happen, that I couldn't fight harder, that I didn't fight harder. I'm so red I let you walk out the door and leave thinking something that wasn't even the truth. Emma I'm grey, but I'm so red that I can't be yellow.. I just can't!"

"Yes you can.. remember what you said in the hospital?" Regina nodded beside herself as if she were having a real conversation with the blonde.

"Yes-yes to All the moments when we're red with each other, to all the moments when it's pink, with every dark purple moment to every grey and aqua. Every time we ask each other how blue we are because it's all just green. Everyday I'll remember you're my white purity, my silver star, armoured and ready for battle to fight for this.. for us. For every moment I'm reminded that you are and will be my north star, always my potential, always... My Yellow. Will you... Emma, Emma will you be my North star, my white purity, everything and my only thing that makes me so yellow that no other colour could ever make me feel otherwise," her mind recited verbatim.

"I need you to keep that promise, Regina. It's the only one that's ever mattered to me as much as my parents do. You are the only person who's ever mattered to me in the way someone should. I need my North Star Regina. I need, You. I need you to Be my white light purity, I need to be able to live through the moments when we're red with each other or when I turn so green with envy about you being so attractive that everyone keeps pawing after you. I want us to be aqua together so we can heal together, so that our wounds close together and we start fresh. I want you to know how pink life is because of how much I love you and that you're worth more than gold on this planet to me. I want us to go through those moments where we hit light purple, hit nostalgia in our course of life and then even still, dig up some of those dark purple feelings when we're both just lost and in need of emotional release.We need black in our lives because we need roots, we need something that's grounding, but Regina... we need to be yellow. We have to be yellow. Together. Regina, I need you so that I can be yellow. I'm only yellow when I'm with you, so please... Say yes... Again."The voiced withered after a few moments until it disappeared completely. The words remained in Regina's head, surprsising the woman out of her stoic and mute state, she gasped.

Colours

She gasped again, heavier this time. As if life was suddenly whispered back into her body, Regina took large heaving breathes. She'd startled awake. Realizing it was a distant dream, that... made her heart actually feel emotion. It made her mind twitch as if the chords were reattached. Her circuit was repaired and her thoughts began to come in abundance. Her thoughts rushed through her like a hurricane, ripping at every corner of her brain in order to fill her lost cavity with everything that had occured around her. All of the memories that had been pushed out of her mind were back. She remembered she snapped. She remembered, Henry shaking her to get answers. She remembers his and Lina's attempt to help. She remembers that for three weeks, they didn't go for their weekend sitout at the park, she didn't talk to Emma for three weeks, she didn't talk to anyone. Shit! She didn't go in for work. She damn sure wasn't eating hence her now growling stomach and smaller thighs. Regina shook her head at herself angrily before she heard the key in her door. She wondered for all of half a second who it could be until she heard two teens arguing over which course of action they should take for their project the following month.They were so engrossed in their heated debate that they didn't notice Regina rise and walk over, watching them intently before she spoke which frightened them both.

"Why don't you make both and do a comparison/ contrast theory on them." Henry's eyes snapped and before Regina could register what that meant, he barreled into her before Lina did the same.

"MOM! YOU'RE BACK," he cried against her shoulder, his koala like grip not letting her go in the slightest.

"Yes," she said quietly as her arms came up to wrap around both of them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for," he mumbled as he made no attempt to move.

"For shutting down and scaring you. I know it must have been very hard for you to cope with. I'm sorry you saw me in this stae... again,"

"Mom. It was worth it if I get to have you back. I don't care what it is we have to go through. As long as I've got you at the end of the day, that's all that matters to me,"

"It shouldn't be like that," Rgina grimaced.

"I don't care," Henry reiterated. "I have you back. That's all I give a crap about right now,"

"I love you Henry,"

"I love you too mom."

"Lina.. thank you for supporting Henry when he was supporting me. Thank you for supporting me as well,"

"I wouldn't be a very good neice if I didn't do something to help Auntie Gi," the girl smiled. Regina kissed their heads and patted them so they let go. She then took notice of Henry's marred arm.

"What happened?"

"I snapped the other day and went on a rampage. Broke a few things. That," he pointed, " Matches the one you put in that one," he pointed again. Regina blinked rapidly. No recollection of how exactly she put a hole in the wall but knowing fully well it involved an object that was just laying there.

"I didn't tell grandpa about what happened. I didn't want him to have a heart attack or something,"

"No.. It's probably for the best," she agreed as she nodded, still looking at that damn hole in the wall.

"Gatorade bottle," Henry answered his thought provoked mother.

"HMM?"

"You threw the gatorade bottle and did that," he answered more clearly. Her mouth fell open. " It's not as bad as what I did to the table. We probably shouldn't eat there anymore," he shrugged as if it was nothing. Regina nodded dumbly at the boy.

"I saw Mal," he said as he tested the waters with her reaction. She tensed, but not even remotely close to what one usually would. So Henry went on. "She said she was working on herself and making things right... changing, to be better. We ran into her the other day." Regina just stared at Henry and Lina for a moment before she just nodded, not really reacting the way he expected. Regina nodded again before she sighed and commented.

"That's.. good for her. I hope she- I hope she finds peace," before she walked away and said over her shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower and go out for a while." Henry nodded at her and let her be. His mom was back, no sense in trying to smother her... yet.

"She's back," Lina whispered with a proud smile. Henry grinned at his friend.

"I know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

After Regina had showered and gotten dressed, she did a few things she knew she probably should have done before showering which was call Kat and Jeff who practically sighed so heavy with relief they'd have created a tornado. Some sort of scientific logic that it's possible if you whistle you can create a tornado.. anyway. She let them know she was sorry for being practically dead to the world the way she was and they immediately told her not to blame herself. On their three way call she'd explained briefly yet in detail, what had exactly transpired and they'd been speechless to say the least. They continued to talk to the woman who was as attentive as she could afford. Jefferson reminded her about the club closing and Regina gasped lightly before she told them she'd talk to them later and called her lawyer.

"Yes Miss Mills, Jefferson had informed me you were indisposed and explained that the issue ran much deeper than you were able to fully focus your attention on it, and as you have requested should anything happen and any of your proxies be needed for contact to keep the actual case as private as possible, he has signed off on the final few papers. I'll see you on Monday for the final word Miss Mills. It looks like you may be right on schedule with your plans. I hope all goes well."

"Thank you Carol,"

"It's my pleasure. Now, you have a nice day," the woman said. Regina smiled sincerely.

"You as Well." They hung up.

　

Now that everything else was done on this end of the road. There was just one more thing sh ehad to do and speeding tickets be damned, she was about to do it.

　

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

*knock knock*

There was a grunt as the inhabitant walked towards the door. Dragging themself without looking though the peephole and yanking the door open.

Emma was met with Regina crashing their lips together in a searing and teary eyed kiss. Emma immediately knew those lips. She immediately knew those tears. That smell of lavender and vanilla. She knew those individual strands of brown locks mixed with black. She knew that tender touch to her face and lower back just near her waist. Emma knew it was Regina and she wasted no time in lifting the woman in her hands as Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde and pulled her in harder. She kissed her as if she was whispering a prayer through their lips, her tongue sliding past pale pink lips as she swiped hers across the blonde's. Emma's tongue shot back and they danced in unison, they danced like a ballroom couple as the blonde felt her own tears stream down her face, She felt her heart stop then speed up then slow down and do the actions all over again. She hobbled with Regina in her hands as she blindly found her couch and they thudded on it lightly, lips bucking and teeth clanking slightly. The grinned at the clumsiness, but didn't break apart as Regina's hand found purchas on Emma's taught flesh just near the waistband of her pants as her shirt had slid up considerably.their tears moulded and melded as they continued to kiss. Regina's thumb wiped away every stray, every gush of tear and every worry when her thumbs stroked the woman's cheeks with every droplet that escaped past her shut lids.

They finally broke apart on Emma's ejection. She stared longingly and surprised at the brunette. Emma shook her head and shook it violently. Regina knew why and she stroked away more tears and cooed.

"Emma I'm here. I'm right here. I promise you I'm here, it's real," she kept saying as she tucked Emma's hair behind her ears. Emma shood her head no as Regina nodded yes and smiled with mirth in her eyes.

"Emma I am here.. feel," she instructed as she took the woman's hands and placed it over her heart. Emma felt the stacatto vibration in Regina's chest and her eyes widened in realization.

"You're... here,"

"I'm here," Regina repeated as she smiled at the woman with so much love. They didn't bother with the formalities, or addressing the issue... yet. Instead, Regina brought Emma down to meet her lips again. This kiss was just as hungry as the first but it was so much more relaxed as neither needed to worry about the other wasting away in their mind, and they kissed liek teenagers for hours on end until Emma became hungry and worried about Regina's frame.

"Eat," she said as she handed the woman a steaming plate of alfredo. " You need to eat. You're frail,"

"I know" Regina nodded. " But I can't stomach all of this,"

"What ever you don't eat I will,"

"Ever the charmer," Regina smirked.

"I know," Emma grinned at Regina. " Now eat." Regina nodded and complied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After half an hour of them talking through their dinner- Emma eating her whole portion and Regina's untouched half, the pair was laying down in Emma's bed with her Tv going. Regina's head was resting on the blonde's chest as they stared at the tv that was currently showing Rizzoli and Isles. Emma had been playing with Regina's fingers of her left hand. Making random swirls and circles and making little walking men as she counted the fingers in a random coded way.

"You came back," Emma whispered against Regina's hair even though she was staring at her tv screen. Regina sighed against the blonde.. contently.

"I did... because of you," she answered honestly.

"Me?" Emma asked as she continued to play with Regina's fingers. The brunette nodded.

"I heard you.. You told me you needed me to come back so you could be yellow.. that you're not yellow if you don't have me. You reminded me of the promise I made in the hospital to you and I don't know..it just... snapped me back to reality. It brought me back..... to you." Emma was silent for a moment before she sighed lightly.

"I missed you.. I missed you so much, but I had to let you come back and decide for yourself. I had to let you choose because I believed in you, not what I was told. And whenever you're ready to talk about it. We can." Regina nodded against Emma's chest. After a pregnant pause Regina opened her mouth again.

"Emma,"

"Hmm?"

"Blue?" Regina asked oh so quietly. She felt Emma's heart rate speed up as the blonde squeezed her so tight.

"Aqua and Yellow." Regina sighed happily as she made herself more comfortable in the woman's arms.

"Blue?" Emma asked her. Her eyes slid shut happily as she melted in strong arms. She then turned and face the woman before kissed her softly. Her lips drifting airily across her love's.

"I'm so yellow, that I... don't feel anything else." Emma studied the woman for a bit before grin broke out across her face. Emma pulled Regina back into her hold before she kissed the back of her head. Her own eyes fluttered shut as she whispered against Regina's head.

"You came back."

"I came back. Regina whispered as she closed her eyes and tears fell free. She slid her hands into Emma's and the blonde felt an unusual thing between their hands. She felt Regina let go before turning her attention back to the tv.

Emma held up her hand and noticed it was a placard. she held it up closer to her eyes.

It was the placard from the flowers she'd given Regina. The blonde squinted trying to figure out why Regina gave it back. She shrugged and opened it up.

Be My Girlfriend?

　

　

　

Yes.

　

"Yes, Emma.. with everything in me.. yes," Regina whispered though she wasn't facing the blonde.

"Yes Regina. With everything in me. Yes," the blonde mimicked before turning Regina to her and kissing her passionately. She kissed her in reverance and in honour and with care. She kissed her slow and hotly. Softly their lips met in a heated air bubble. Her right hand was guiding the older woman's mouth open louder. Regina complied and when she felt Emma straddle her lightly before the blonde's tongue met her in frenzied contact, Regina moaned lightly. Emma broke away only to kiss small and gently across Regina's right cheek and to the curve of her jawline before kissing right in the crook of her neck. She tilted her love's head up as her tongue swiped possessively over Regina's now hickey free neck. She bit into the flesh gently, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the woman before her thumb settled right on Regina's trachea, the rest of her fingers wrapping around the back of the woman's neck. Emma kissed down to her shoulders and back up before finding her way to Regina's lips again. Huskily Emma breathed out.

"Yellow," just before Regina whispered the same.

"Yellow." and they kissed again, like teenagers yet again, for nearly a half an hour until they retired to Emma's bed to sleep. Emma had loaned the woman a pair of shorts and a shirt that Regina accepted gracefully. Regina was wrapped in Emma's warm embrace as her breath lightly tickled the back of the woman's neck. The blonde had easily drifted into sleep with Regina there, but the brunette was still awake. She turned in Emma's arms and surveyed her face with care. She looked at her and smiled at the way Emma's forehead furrowed just a little. The way her mouth opened just a little and how her blonde hair fanned out like a wild growing tree.

"You're staring," Emma mumbled sleepily. She tightened her grip on Regina, bringing her down to her lips and breathing against them lightly.

"I came back," Regina whispered before she brushed her lips against Emma's and snuggled in closer.

"You.. came... back," the blonde drifted and so did Regina.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have a guess who the little girl and her mother are? who's Lacey?  
> I think You guys would know


	12. First Dates and Repeats p4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter that is very much needed. It's nearly fluff but still very serious. Hope you guys like this one, It is lengthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my hectic week has ended but it also ended with me having the worst kink in my neck in history. I've had few of these but this one is a literal pain in the neck, however, I had to finish this chapter for you guys and give you something of both substance and relief. I'm already in really well with the other chapter and that one I think you guys may like however we have to wait just one more chapter for you to find out who the little girl is along with her mother and Lacey and blah blah. Do enjoy, that you for your well wishes and waiting and all that good stuff, I love you guys and you rock. As usual all mistakes misspellings added or missing letters bladdy blah are all mine, I never really proof read cus I'm a dumb dumb

The next morning began with Regina waking first. To say she slept would actually be a lie. She did _sleep_ , but it wasn't the way she usually used to before the whole Mal thing happened. Regina lay there in the first rays of sunshine that streamed into Emma's apartment, staring at the ceiling- obviously lost in thought. She sighed, exasperated at the fact that she couldn't sleep properly to begin with. She'd quickly deduced it definitely wasn't Emma's fault, but more so her mind that now wouldn't just shut off if only for a minute. Regina closed her eyes and slid her slender fingers over the lids as she sighed once again. Emma was wrapped protectively around her and nestled into her neck comfortably. The blonde's breathing was even and her sleeping position mimicked that of a baby. Regina felt a shift in the bed but didn't move. Emma smacked her lips lightly and raised her sleep ridden face before rubbing away as much sleep as she could muster in that moment before she spoke.

"Good Morning, beautiful," she paused, tilting her head to the side and perching up on her left elbow as she continued to study Regina's distraught features. "Hey.. hey, Regina. Are you okay?" It took a moment before the brunette nodded and removed her hand from her lids. She sighed once again before opening her eyes but keeping them trained on the roof.

"It's just my mind. It won't shut off, so it's... grey in a sense,"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly," Regina asked and Emma nodded. She sighed again.

"I don't know where to begin. I don't even know what I'm thinking.. colours won't help this time. It's just me. I can't begin to even understand what exactly it is I do have going through my mind." There was a pause before Emma smiled and inched over to kiss the woman's spot behind her ear. Regina back away a little in an attempt to suppress a giggle as she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know yet, but if it keeps your mind from running like a hamster wheel I'm going with it," Emma reasoned. Regina grinned before turning to face the blonde. Eyes met in an instant. Brown orbs sought out Green gems before matching smiles were splayed across pale pink lips and slightly darker, fuller ones. Regina's thumb and forefinger began to trace and map out the little features on Emma's face, from her eyebrows to her cheekbones to her upper lip and her nose before she bopped her on it lightly. Regina then settled comfortably into Emma's already comfortable embrace and nudged her head back with her nose before she says.

"This Wednesday.. well next Wednesday, we're going on a date," to which Emma responds.

"Oh... oh wow, already?" Regina nods enthusiastically before she hums her response.

"Mhmm, to make up for the one we couldn't have,"

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise, dear,"

"You with this dear. Why can't you call me baby or sweetheart or darling or something. Anything besides dear," Emma rambled as she shook her head. Regina's eyebrow quirked as she tried to read whether or not the blonde was upset.

"I didn't know you were so adamant about terms of endearmant. I will compromise if you truly wish for me to stop saying it," the brunette ended as she bit onto her bottom lip. Emma nodded.

"Okay, but as long as I get to do the same," Emma reasoned. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled at the woman. Clearly the blonde wasn't as upset as she'd originally thought.

"It's not as if you would ask my permission to, you'd do it anyway,"

"You're right," the blonde snickered before she pulled Regina closer and kissed her lips softly. Her hands stroked the bare skin beneath Regina's shirt before she felt the brunette drape her golden and oh so smooth thigh across her waist before she felt it squeeze her against Regina even more than they'd already been. Emma slowly broke off the kiss before grinning like a chesire cat against her love's neck

"I'll never get over doing this with you," she mumbled.

"Neither will I, but we need to get up. Henry's already gone off to school and If I know you well enough, your stomach is about to alert us that you're hungry," Regina recited as she attempted to get up.

"Noooo, not just yet," Emma whined before pulling Regina down a little roughly, causing the woman to fall on top of her. Regina let out a little,

"ouch," as her forehead hit Emma's. The blonde for her part just winced before apologising.

"Sorry, I just don't want to leave the bubble yet,"

"But we're not. I'm just going to make breakfast. I don't plan to go in to work either," the brunette reasoned lightly, not really picking up on the urgency in Emma's tone. Regina had gotten up from the bed again, but Emma reached out and held on to her hand. She turned back and observed their laced fingers before looking up at her blonde counterpart.

"Can we eat it in bed?" I kinda just want you here with me, in this room... claiming it so to speak," the blonde said a little embarrassed. Regina tilted her head to the side before she nodded, understanding flooding her.

"Abandonment and Safety," Regina said carefully. Emma just nodded before looking away. Regina kneeled in the bed before balancing on her palms, leaning in closer to Emma, she kissed her soundly before pulling back, feeling the airiness between them. Emma's eyes had slid shut and her mouth was agape as Regina spoke against her lips.

"I said yes to you, Emma. I said yes to being your girlfriend. I said yes to finding love with you. Emma, you're it for me. You are the person for me, my potential, my foundation, my moon and star. You are everything and everything I've ever wanted and needed. You're everything Henry has ever needed. You are my Yellow. Now say yes to this date and let me make you breakfast-," Regina began. Emma was about to say what Regina had already beaten her to. "And I promise we can eat it in bed." Emma managed a genuine smile as she nodded. Regina nodded back, her own smile showing. She had attempted to get up yet again, but once again -Emma pulled her down. This time she fell into the blonde's open arms. Emma wasted no time in kissing her again.

"Just one more... for good luck," the blonde reasoned before releasing her love. Regina rolled her eyes and muttered the word supersticious under her breath as she laughed lightly and made her way into Emma's kitchen. Regina had set out to make the blonde a different kind of breakfast. Outside of Emma and Henry's shared obsession with pancakes and bacon and eggs, _God!_ She wanted to make Emma something a little more healthy. She'd found some fruit and granola and yogurt and had also found cream of wheat. _Yum._ She was going to make them berry smoothies with some parfait and cream of wheat. Simple yet amazing. Whilst she busied herself with that, Emma was busy opening the curtains in her room and then the sliding door for her balcony before she turned on her Ipod dock and went for a shower. By the time she had showered, brushed her hair out and was now currently brushing her teeth, there was a knock at the door. She quickly spat and ran out, naturally bucking against Regina along the way.

"No.. you finish in there, I'll get it," she smiled before giving her a minty kiss. Regina grinned against her lips but conceded and the blonde shook her head at how natural it all felt. _So domesticated._ She skipped over to the door, happily, which was honestly a rare sight to see and pulled the door open. What she was met with, wasn't what she wanted to see.

"Hey,"

"Why are you here?" She asked as she wasted no time in folding her arms across her chest and quirking a brow at the woman before her.

"Em.... I miss you,"

"Don't,"

"But Em I-,"

"-I said don't," Emma gritted out.

"Emma who is it at the do..or," Regina ended up muttering. She stopped at Emma's side and looked at the woman who was giving her the evil eye. Regina instantly put two and two together.

"Ally," the brunette said, cocking her head to the side. she wasn't amused or teasing, just addressing.

"Your boss," Ally said with a disgusted tone.

"Actually no. My girlfriend," Emma corrected defensively. " Now, answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Can we talk somewhere private. You know, where she's not," Ally asked before her tone turned into a sneer. Emma rolled her eyes and responded with a,

"No. Anything you need to say to me, you say in the front of her. You're not about to disrespect her, so come on, out with it. What do you want?" Ally sighed heavily as she looked on at the blonde woman with the more than serious look on her face. She shook her head,

"Nothing.. it's.. nothing. Nevermind. Can I at least get the last of my stuff,"

"It's not here,"

"What?"

"It's. Not. Here," Emma enunciated slowly.

"What did you do with my stuff," Ally began to seeth. Emma laughed.

"Calm down, it's not like that junk was worth much now was it," the blonde ended with a devious look on her face that bordered on dememented. Ally ground her teeth before answering.

"Emma, my parents' things were in some of those and you know that. My grandmother's prized trophies and vases.....Why would you do that? This isn't even funny. Those are important to me-to them! You can't just go around throwing my things out,"

"Oh boo-fucking hoo you, Ally. See how it feels now, to have someone take something so important to you and just pawn it off and get rid of it," Emma bit out, arms still folded and that dememnted look making its appearance. Ally faltered.

"I-I told you I was sorry about that,"

"No, you waited until I snapped to say it was a joke. The word sorry never left your mouth. Like I said, your shit's not here." She shrugged as she went to turn and walk away.

"Emma-wait. What did you do with them... please, just, please. I need those back," Ally fidgeted as she wrung her hands in one another. Emma sighed heavily.

"Regina," she began and the brunette looked over at her. " On my bureau is a little heart shaped box... next to that is this little thing that looks like a book. It's not. Open that and get the Gold key out of there for me will you," she ended as she looked at the brunette with solemn eyes. Regina nodded before she made her way to the back. Like Emma said there was the box on the bureau and the little thing that looked like a book, but she wondered about that box. She really did wonder. She was not about to snoop and see what was in there. No, she couldn't do it. She wasn't about to do it. Regina willed herself to go through the little compartment book thing and sifted through until she found the key. She walked back out and saw Ally in a lip lock with Emma, before the blonde shoved her away.

"Jesus Christ Ally! How many times do I have to tell you that it's over, done with, kaput. Stop fucking yoyoing me. I'm with someone else. I'm with Regina. Fucking respect that and move on. She makes me feel good-"

"-OH SO I DIDN'T?" The woman belted. Emma sighed heavily.

"You know that's not what I meant... You don't make me happy the way she does. You don't make me see life in colour and look for every rose-red morning-," (K.E. Ingram)

"Please stop quoting old literature poets," Ally scoffed.

"This is part of the reason you're on the opposite side of this fucking door now. Everything I say, you pick at it as if it annoys you. As if I annoy you. You don't focus and your attention span when it's not about you is like zero. Regina listens to me, she talks to me. She asks me about me. Jesus Ally she makes me feel love! That's something you could never do, because you're so concerned about Ally, so up your own ass that you don't even realize that I was willing to work on everything, to give you everything. To show you everything you've ever wanted just so long as you returned in kind to love me for me. To love me as I am. To give me love and you just... you didn't because it was all about you..... Your stuff is in storage. I didn't throw anything away. It's in your name so pay your own bills. All the damageable things I got them wrapped and put in boxes. Just take the key and don't come back. I don't want you back in my life. I have happiness now.. I have peace, I have my Star, and she loves me for me. So... move on, Ally." Emma ended as she breathed heavily. Ally had tears that were forming in her eyes and Regina had tears in hers for a different reason. The brunette walked over unannounced to the other women and said.

"Here's the key," to Emma before handing it over. Emma smiled thinly at her but kissed the side of her head and whispered a small

"thank you," to Regina. Regina nodded and began to walk back to the kitchen before Ally said

"Hey.. You,"

"Her name is Regina," Emma interrupted a bit terse.

"Sorry. Regina. Listen, I don't know you and I'm pretty sure you don't know me," _You wanna bet on that one, Miss Wrong Impressions._ Emma rolled her eyes,

"But Emma likes you enough to keep you here and let you in so... I'll leave her alone. I will leave _both_ of you alone. You won't have to worry about me coming back.. she's made it perfectly clear that I wasn't the one and I will never be the one. Just.. keep her happy yeah? I've never actually seen her this passionate about anything but food, poetry and Netflix," she smiled and the two other women managed to do the same. "I'm sorry, Emma, about earlier and for-for just now. Honestly I am, but I guess it had to happen for you to be... happy? I don't expect you to accept it or even think that I'm being genuine but it would actually make me happy knowing that you'd at least consider it." The blonde nodded at Ally before she handed the key over.

"Number's engraved on the back. It's with StorageU, but it's not my job to make you feel better. Apparently it never has been." Emma said with a finalizing tone. Ally went to make a sentence but the blonde did an easing motion, " Yes, I will consider your apology. Is that it? I wanna eat breakfast with Regina. We've got a pretty full schedule today," Emma ended. Regina looked over at her quizzically, something Ally didn't catch.

"Yeah.. sorry.. I'll just,"

"Go?" Emma offered and the woman nodded before she began down the hall of the complex. Emma shut the door and immediately spun around before sliding down it slightly and shutting her eyes. She grunteed with the unpleasantness of the visit and muttered out,

"She kissed me." Seeing that Regina had witnessed it unfold, she didn't expect Emma to actually tell her it this soon or at all for that matter. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation on whether to just pretend she saw nothing and let Emma ramble or to just tell her flat out, she saw it. Then she thought how Emma might take it as her eavesdropping in on the conversation, but that's quickly countered with the fact that Emma had already told Ally whatever she had to say to Emma, she'd be saying in the front of Regina as well. Regina sighed at herself and her hamster wheel thoughts before she bent a bit to where Emma was and spoke.

"I know.. I saw it when I was bringing the key back." Emma opened her eyes slowly.

"So... so you heard my overly emotional and mushy declaration of love," the blonde blushed a deep red.

"Every single word," Regina smiled as she held out a hand for Emma to take. The blonde accepted and stood up properly. "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For loving me even though I don't think it's what I deserve,"

"Are you kidding me, you deserve the moon and the stars if I can afford it,"

"Can you," Regina joked and Emma had to keep from rolling her eyes as she shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, princess, let's eat."

"Remind me of how I'm the princess again," Regina paused their steps and stood off in a manner of dominance.

"That," Emma gestured with a flat hand up and down Regina's stance. " This isn't the Victorian Era, little lady. Twenty first century, now come on, I'm starving and I don't smell pancakes or bacon,"

"That's because I'm not making that cholesterol inducing heart condition."

"Why no bacoooooooon," Emma whined. Regina did not resist the urge to roll her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, Emma sulking behind her.

"It's mundane and monotonous. You need something other than a dead pig and just as fattening, pancakes on your plate. We're having crema de trigo, with parfait and smoothies,"

"Okay I will admit, that does sound better than what I'm used to," Emma conceded.

"I'm well aware. You and Henry have the exact same eating habits. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were his biological mother,"

"Kid's lucky I'm not. He'd hate me,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Did you ever wonder what would've happened to me if my mom and dad didn't adopt me, I mean think about it. You get lost in the system and once you age out, you age out. There's no hope for you if you didn't grow up with some form of consistency and I'm not talking bouncing from home to home either. Me and Henry, we're two of the lucky few. You adopted him and gave him a home, with love and freedom and happiness and if no one asked, no one would know he's adopted. He actually looks alot like you and your dad, whiich reminds me.. when's the last time you heard from the old man?" Regina made a face of thought before she said quietly.

"Right before he left again. If my father doesn't call that usually means he's in no way, shape or form able to take even a few minutes to talk, he's constantly travelling via plane and he takes that time to sleep rather than be up because the moment he lands, he's off to meetings and God knows what else." Emma made a light sound of understanding before she spoke again.

"Hey, this coming weekend, I wanna hang out with Henry, just the two of us. If I'm going to be a constant in his life too, I want us to have a good realtionship. I want us to bond. I want us to be happy, together. Would that be okay with you?" Emma asked nervously as she somewhat fidgeted. Regina smiled at her before saying.

"I don't know, sweetheart, why don't you ask him yourself. Henry is a young man, I let him decide things for himself. But he's in school now, you'll have to wait until he's out to find out, Unless you'd like to pick him up and spend time with him then and for the rest of the week,"

"I actually like that suggestion.. Okay you got it. I'll run it by him and see if he's up for my company," Emma nodded much more sure this time. Regina nodded back.

"Okay, off you go, into your room. I'll bring everything in the back," the brunette said as she made motion of shooing Emma to the back.

"Alright, I'm going... bossy,"

"I heard that,"

"Shit, I forgot. You and those bionic ears," Emma feigned annoyance. Regina rolled her eyes and continued to push the woman to the back. Once Emma had settled into the comfort of her bed again, she flicked through Netflix and it settled on Once Upon a Time.

"Nope," she said as she popped the p loudly. " No one you ever want ends up together in these shows, even when the sexual tension is literally right in the front of our faces being dangled like some piece of cured meat,"

"Emma.. _Who_ are you arguing with," Regina asked a little exasperated as she shook her head. She brought the breakfast trays in and set Emma's before her. The blonde took hers and then reach out for Regina's before the woman nodded and handed it over, then found herself a nice spot in the bed and settling up under her blonde girlfriend. Once Regina was settled in with the blanket just above her waist and her head resting lightly on Emma's shoulder, Emma shook her head and responded.

"Not arguing, simply stating my displeasure about them making and producing tv shows that have more homosexual or bisexual or any form of queer tendencies and sexual tension blatantly obvious throughout the show, but they just pawn everyone off to the closest character who they either rival or just look good together for the sake of looking good. They either fuck up the gay storylines or they never address them," Emma grumped before she took a big heaping spoon of her trigo de crema. She shoved the spoon in her mouth and swallowed thickly. She mumbled something about the food being good before she continued to angrily mumble about the fact that every show that has ever dabbled with it, has managed to fuck up with those somehow.

"So passionate about such fictitious characters," Regina grinned against Emma's shoulder as she ate a spoonful of her parfait. The blonde glared, Regina knew she was glaring but because she was basically glaring at her tv when it was for Regina, the brunette grinned even more. " Emma?"

"Hmmm,"

"You told Ally that we had a hectic schedule today. What exactly is it that you had planned?"

"Oh! Right that.. well honestly, You, me and the bed, with food and then Henry and you guys staying the night... or two, or forever," Emma laughed.

"Forever?" Regina asked skeptically. Emma rolled her eyes as she showed a genuine smile at the woman as she sat up and looked Regina dead in the eyes.

"I just said all of that and the only thing you took from it is the word forever." Regina answered back with her own proper response.

"Forgive me if that's the word that stood out more than you offering us your apartment for a night or two. Forever is well...,"

"Forever," Emma said, playfully condescending. Regina pushed her before taking another bite out of her parfait. Emma just smiled before continuing to eat her food as well. As she ate, she flicked through the categories before her interest fell on one of her favoured movies.

"When night is falling?" Regina questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it's eerie in a sense, but it's interracial, kinda like us," Emma began only to be cut off by Regina's laugheter.

"Good observation, sweetheart, but, let's not group ourselves with two characters who more than likely don't associate outside of filming. Is it any good,"

"Oh yeah, totally. It has some weird mystification almost like a perfect ending or tipping the velvet or fingersmith or even that one I can't remember. In comparison to all the Samin Saarif movies like I can't think straight and The World Unseen, it takes a less active approach, but the sex scene is just... wow. The sex scenes in any LGBTQ movie usually seem kind of amateurish when straight people produce them. But, I don't know, these - they just. I'm speechless"

"Aren't all LGBTQ films produced, co-written or photographed by anyone that's queer known make for well developed sex scenes," Regina countered.

"This is true... anyway. What would you think of You and Henry staying for a few nights.. just until next Sunday? I mean I know we have two rooms here, and Henry can take that as his once I move the boxes out, so that way he can kind of have two homes to stay in." Regina smiled and nodded.

"I'd be more than okay with it, but If I'm correct, Henry and Lina have another project to do. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to stay over for a few nights. He doesn't have much of a routine as it stands,"

"I realized, but I think it works for him, he looks like he's finding his own that way. You're a good mom, you know that?"

"I just wish my mother were here to see," Regina responded sadly and out of it. She took a spoonful of her cream of wheat and chewed silently.

"Regina?"

"Yes, darling,"

"You _are_ a good mom, hell you're a great mom, and if your mom were here, she'd be more than proud to know that you didn't let infertility stop you from being an amazing caregiver and a just as amazing girlfriend, who I love more than anything. Cheer up, because everyone else around you sees what your mom can see from Heaven as well. She sees a beautiful young woman with a heart crafted from the angels themselves. She sees the heart of someone willing and able to love over and repeatedly. She sees you, Regina. She's watching and she's smiling, I'm sure of it. I'm sure she's proud of you. The same way your dad is proud of you and the same way I'm proud to be with you," Emma defended as she pulled the woman closer to her before placing a kiss to the top of her head. Regina let out a whiny,

"stop being so sweet!" which made Emma laugh in return and just squeeze her tighter.

"I love you, Emma,"

"I know. I love you too, little lady,"

"I'm not little," the brunette pouted and Emma just laughed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Emma!" Henry smiled as he ran over to the blonde's yellow Bug. Emma was leaned up against the frame as she waved to him and held out an arm to hug him at her side.

"Hey Kid, so guess what,"

"What?"

"Kid you're supposed to guess,"

"I suck at guessing and I'm impatient, so you may as well tell me," He said as he shrugged out a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes but ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Well I asked your mom about the two of you staying over until next Sunday at my place... she's obviously on board but told me to ask you and see if you were alright with it. Kid I gotta say, you get serious free reign over your life, never take that for granted, yeah?"

"Yeah I know. Mom basically let's me be the adult she knows I wanna be. I love her for that and for so much more, but she never believes she deserves it and it just upsets me sometimes because I know why she's like that,"

"Yeah, she told me about the whole, low self esteem thing and how her school was basically blaming her for everything that happened to her mother. That's just shitty-shit-oh, sorry I meant,"

"Emma it's fine, Jefferson and Katherine swear around me all the time. Grandpa cusses like a sailor if he's upset about something long enough and mom's swore a few times. You wouldn't be the first or the last," he grinned as he walked around to the passenger side and climbed in the car. Emma turned around and got in on her side before starting it and buckling in. Henry followed suit and tapped his legs.

"Got anything to do for school, or anywhere to go?"

"No.. not really. Hey Emma, can we just hang out a bit before we go back to yours,"

"Sure kid, that's actually what I was going to ask you next. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, just a few things. I kinda wanna talk to you about something I couldn't really talk to mom about," Henry said as Emma started the car and began down the road towards, well... whereever.

"Yeah sure, Hen. Alright, where to?"

"Mmmm, well when I go with mom and Kat, we usually go to Cafe Grumpy, but can we just go to Central Park and get something that they managed to shove on a stick,"

"Sidewalk food sounds good to me, though your mom would probably just kick my ass for eating so much crap and feeding you just as much crap,"

"Mom doesn't mind, she usually does that with me on Saturdays anyway. We just eat whatever I want,"

"I assume that's why you want to go to CP instead of the cafe,"

"Yup," he nodded with a cheeky grin. Emma looked away from the road to smile at the boy beside her.

"You really look like your mom when you do that you know,"

"So I've been told," Henry responded.

"Okay, so what's on your mind bud?"

"What was it like in the system?"

"The system... Ohhhh! you mean, yeah okay, well... It wasn't scary but it wasn't fun either. I guess you could say it was half and half. I bounced from home to home twice. My first foster mother died because a drunk driver hit her. I think I may have been five or six. She adopted me from I was a baby because my own parents left me on the side of a highway and some kid took care of me for as long as he could before he just took me in. That's how I got the last name, Swan. I remember them calling the neighbours in to identify her, because of my age, she'd left the them to babysit me, she was going to another job just to make sure that we were okay. I mean she already had a pretty good one, but she wanted us to be comfortable and she only wanted me, she only wanted one kid, and she chose me, when my own parents didn't even choose me."

"What was she like," the boy queried as his interest spiked.

"She was amazing. The best mother any kid would be lucky to have. She gave me everything she could afford and everything I wanted well within reason. She put me in the best school money could afford on her salary and she made sure I was well rounded with other children. She even took me back to the foster care center I was in to keep in touch with the other kids and bring them a few things every once in a while. I used to be so excited to go with her into work because everyone there knew me and they loved me. They told me that I made her so much more happier than she'd ever been and it just felt good to feel wanted by someone who felt so lonely. The neighbours took me in with them to say goodbye to her after they confirmed it was her body. The ring that she always wore on her thumb and her necklace, they gave it to me after the pushed her back in the freezer. The neighbours kept me until after her funeral and then it was back into the system. The reason I said it was half and half was because I was happy to be loved and taken out of the foster home but I really missed some of the kids there. I eman yeah when I left I was still a baby, but the fact that she let me keep that connection was enough for me to consider them family too. But then after she died, I wanted to be out of the system. I wanted to run because I thought no one would adopt me after that. I thought anyone whoever adopted me after would die. But then I was adopted again,"

"What happened with them?"

" They weren't really.. well.. caring I guess you could say. Towards me, they were pretty nice but towards each other.. well, no. Then they got a divorce and there was a custody suit and because they technically aren't my parents or were my parents and the judge had this whole investigation done to figure out exactly why they were getting a divorce to begin with, they were both ruled incapable of taking care of me." Emma ended as she took a turn a little too roughly. Both she and Henry jerked in their seats.

"Sorry," she muttered but Henry shook his head.

"It's fine.. so, how long were you with them?"

"Nearly two years. My third foster home is the one I staye din the longest?"

"Why?"

"Because they're loving and they're a little older than the previous people and well because they're my mom and dad," Emma smiled a little at the thought. " Caleb and Naomi.. mom and dad. They're last name's Rivers. I'd begged them not to change my last name because I didn't want to forget my first foster mother, but In all honesty I never considered any of them foster parents. I always felt they were my biological parents, it's just once you're back in the system, you kind of have to say that because you're not theirs to hold and have anymore. I was Eleven, I'll never forget it and they walked in and just sat with all of us and everyone around them gravitated towards them. I was off on my own, I didn't want to leave but I wanted to be loved and I guess they saw that in me, so my mom came over and she sat next to me. She didn't waste a minute before bringing me in for a hug and sitting me on her lap. I think I was either shocked or just stunned speechless. She whispered. 'You're our baby' and I remember saying, 'but I'm not in a diaper,' " the blonde grinned which made Henry do the same. " She was so sweet, she picked me up and walked out the door with me and went to my FC agent. Noel freaked out because he looked at her like she was nuts. He literally asked her where she was going with me and she said, "home". He couldn't speak for nearly a minute, but he set up an appointment and they made it their business to come see me everyday until it was approved. The first day with them, they took me to the paint store. They let me pick out my own room colour and then we went to Rooms to Go and they let me pick my bedset. I didn't jump at the opportunity right away, I fought most of it because I didn't want to get too attached too quick and they end up like my first foster mom or the second home I was in. The first day was a fail, so they just let me sleep on the air matress they had in the spare closet and worked on getting me to understand that it was now my home. My room was a blank canvas and it was mines to do with whatever I please. They waited and waited for nearly weeks until I finally called Caleb daddy and tugged on his shirt. I told him I wanted to paint my room that day, but I wanted it to be blue and black and I wanted stars on the roof. They went with it and we painted it. He taught me how to ride my bike, Natalie taught me how to swim and how to fix my hair again. They helped take me out of my regressive state. As I got older I went through the usual teenage troubles and they just let me express and be me. They had made a bet on who was right on my sexuality. Dad bet I was just bi, but mom knew, like she really knew, she'd seen it coming way before I did. I was so afraid to tell them, but one day they just went we realize you're not like other girls, which means we realize you may not like the same things... or genders as them, but just know it's nothing to fear, we loved you from the day we saw you and we'll love you no matter who you fall in love with. I didn't find out until I was sixteen that they'd fostered children before me. Nearly five. So I technically have brothers and sisters who are a little older than I am. When most of them were around ymy age they adopted them. I think it was three then two. I'm the baby because they're a little older now, but they gave us everything we ever wanted and everything we ever needed and all they asked was for us to love them just the same."

"They sound amazing,"

"They are," Emma agreed as she sighed happily. " Is that what you wanted to talke to me about Kid," she asked as they had already reached CP, gotten out and made their way over to the carts with foods on sticks. " Hi, four corndogs please... and, hmmm, the superman slushy. Two,"

"Gotcha!"

"Yeah, I guess, well, mom wouldn't really understand the whole foster thing, or the orphaned part,"

"Actually she would,"

"How so. She didn't grown up in the system,"

"Well technically, neither did you. And I'd go as far to say neither was I. But Hen, understand something, your mom was orphaned and still is. She doesn't have her own mother. You know, not because she wasn't in the system means she's not an orphan in her own way. She's orphaned because her mother died before Regina could even see her and register who she was. Sure she may have had your grandpa but he was even oprhaned in the sense that he lost his wife. He's widowed and in technicality by definition, yeah she's not our versoion of orphaned but hse is entirely just the same, She grew up without a parent even though she had the other. But you shouldn't feel bad about being one, she took you in from she was seventeen, your granpda cosigned on her legal rights to have you because she wasn't eightteen just yet. You were a baby and for fifteen she's managed to mother you the best way she knows how, growing up solely without her own. Your grandfather had to do the same. Don't think she doesn't understand.. she does.. thanks man," Emma nodded as she took their food and handed Henry his.

"Sure thing. Enjoy!"

"-It's just that the scenarios are always a bit different." she ended as she sipped her superman slushy. Henry nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"I guess I never thought of it that way,"

"No one usually does, but that doesn't make you heartless for not seeing it that way. It's just how things are,"

"Yeah you're right," the boy nodded. Emma put an arm over his shoulder and hugged him at her side.

"I love your mom Kid. And I love you too, I hope we can all be happy together you know,"

"Yeah. I'm glad that you do love my mom, and I love you too, even if you have the weirdest fear of losing one of your feet,"

"Listen. Your grandpa is nuts. I need my feet. He shoots off a foot and I can't work, what does he expect me to do, hobble around,"

"Probably, Henry grinned. "Hey Emma?"

"Yeah Kid,"

"If I wanted another sibling do you think you and mom would adopt or have one of your own?"

"Well first we'd have to figure out if your mom wants another child before we see if having another is even an option, but I'd love to adopt. Why have one when there are so many others who need a good home, who need love the way you and I were lucky enough to get it. Yeah biological children would be nice, but Blood doesn't matter to me. Loving a child who loves me back is what matters to me." She ended as she bit into her food. Henry nodded and smiled.

"Good," Henry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey mom," Henry said as he tossed his bag in the corner of Emma's apartment like it literally was his home.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school today,"

"It bites, but Emma made my day better, and seeing you just makes it extra better," he gushed before he went over and hugged her. Regina smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Well sweetheart, that's good to hear. So you had fun with Emma,"

"Yup, but mom we gotta go home. We need to get some stuff since we're staying," He said quickly as he stood up and began to walk towards the restroom. Over his shoulder he said.

"When I'm done we can go, I just gotta pee." Regina looked over at Emma who looked over at her with a matching face of shocked smiles.

"That was..."

"Fast?" the blonde answered and Regina nodded. Emma grinned as she closed the space between her and Regina and pulled the woman in close. She kissed her lips and smiled.

"He's okay. I promise. We had a talk and everything, we bonded over a few things and talked about some stuff, but I can't tell you, at least not until the time is right... anyway, how were you whilst we were gone?"

"Missing you both actually," Regina admitted.

"Well, you'll have us both around you so much you'll wish we weren't,"

"That's impossible," Regina grinned before she rolled her eyes at Emma. She felt Emma thumbs caress her sides and her other fingers, pinch lightly at her skin. Emma was looking at her like life was as pink as it had always been. She was looking at Emma because everything and every moment was so damn yellow, she couldn't just let it pass her by.

"Guys," Henry interrupted. "Come on, let's go," he said as he did the some here motion with his hand as he walked towards the door. Emma laughed lightly before Regina swatted her arm and walked along with her, hand in hand.

"Mat!" Emma yelled, "hold down the for til we're back,"

"He's too fat to move," Henry argued.

"No, he's just to damn lazy to move," Emma reminded.

"He's both," Regina said and the two people around her nodded in agreement. The three people made their way to Regina's car this time, caution metal death traps be damned! and went over to her apartment. She and Henry left Emma to herself as they packed their things and Henry went over to let Lina know he'd be basically half an hour away, so if she ever wanted to come up, so long as it was okay with Emma, she could. Emma had told he rit was no problem at all. Having her there would be a fun thing and Henry could hang with her whenever it was good for him. On the way back, Emma had let Henry know that the other bedroom in her apartment was literally now, completely his. Much like hers was when she moved in with Natalie and Caleb, Henry's room was a blank canvas. He could do whatever he wanted, after they moved the boxes out of course. The bed that already came with the apartment had been set from the first day Emma had moved in. She just had a habit of making things feel less like they were so empty and more like someone actually lived there. Henry was obviously happy because in his mind this meant Emma was not only serious about his mom, but serious about him and being a family. He was beginning to fall in love with the idea of having a family all over again, this time thought- It would be Emma and his mom.

So over the next few days up until Wednesday, Emma along with Henry and Regina went to Paint Fair and let Henry pick out a colour for his room. Then they went with him to get a few posters and other things from the apartment he shared with his mother to make his room at Emma's feel more like his room back at the apartment. He got a new comforter set for his bed and put up really dark curtains over his ceiling to floor windows. His carpeted floor saw more of his body than his bed however as he was either in the largely opened space int the corner with the cour ottomans that were lined off for him and Lina to do their project and hang. He didn't mind not having a tv in his room, the one in Emma's living room was more than enough.That couch also saw more of his body than his bed. It got to the degree that Emma had borrowed some of Henry's men's Capri jeans and a few of his shirts, because she was extremely excited to feel like a preppy know it all. That had made Regina laugh when she saw them dressed nearly identical. Henry opting in the end to keep his very shaggy and long hair and Emma's wild natural curls. Their bonding sessions were going rather well and few instances contained them ganging up on Regina, which she didn't mind because it made her heart feel so full to see her son, fall in love with Emma the way he'd done with Mal. Everything in those days were, Yellow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Regina where are we going. It feels like you're driving in circles," Emma complained as she sat blindfolded in the passenger seat of Regina's BMW. Regina just smiled to herself before she spoke.

"You know for someone who prides herself on knowing alot and being aware of both people and her surroundings, You're failing miserably right now,"

"Well I'd be succeeding if I could actually see," Emma grunted. Regina had told her to just think and feel.

The brunette had told Emma that their date wouldn't technically start till the morning of the next day. Emma agreed, only because it's Regina and she trusted her. She'd told Emma to dress casually, actually she told her to wear her dark hoodie, t-shirt and aqua Vans. When Emma knocked on Regina's apartment door, she was confused to find the brunette still dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"We having a sleepover or did you cancel and forget to tell me," Emma grinned as she walked through Regina's door just before she pulled her in and kissed her softly. Regina moaned a breathless moan as she fought against the urge to just melt into Emma's arms, but the blonde broke off the kiss before she grinned against Regina's lips. In an airy whisper, she said,

"If we don't stop now, I doubt we'll get anywhere but the couch and I doubt Henry wants to see me touching you in such an inappropriate manner." Regina pouted but relented and told Emma to have a seat whilst she got ready.

The brunette dressed herself In her pantsuit and her slightly off coloured vest, and smiled to herseld before she whispered at the mirror,

"I'm yellow and Emma's yellow. We're both yellow," and walked over to Henry's room.

"Knock, knock," she smiled before craking his door. The teen pulled his headphones out of his ears and held on to th ebuds as he spoke.

"Hey mom... why are you dressed like that. I thought you were going on a date with Emma?"

"I am," she said.

"So.....," Henry slightly squinted as he motioned to her outfit.

"What's with that then?"

Regina looked down at her clothes before she made a slight grimace.

"It's a surprise,"

"To waht.. take her to court!"

"No," Regina deadpanned at her laughing son. "Where's your blindfold," she grumped as she attmepted to not show he slight humour in her tone. As Henry continued to snicker at his mother, he pointed to the top of his bureau.

"It's-It's over there.... but mom, seriously. Why _are_ you dressed like that? I thought you were going to sex it up-"

"HENRY!" she shrieked which just made him laugh more.

"Wh-what," he continued to giggled. Regina reached over and thumped his head.

"OW!," he yelped even though he continued to laugh. Regina glared at him, but that didn't help at all.

"Mom what look are you trying to go for? Murderous Lawyer? Come on, kick it up a notch,"

"I can't" she muttered. Henry's ;aughter immediately stopped. He tilted his head in contemplation.

"Why? What's wrong... Mom if this is about the way you look, you're beautiful. You know that right? If you're feeling insecure-,"

"No-no, Henry, it's not that," Regina began as she bit her bottom lip.

"Part of the reason I'm dressed this way is also apart of the surprise." Henry let the words sink in before his mouth formed a miniature oh.

"You're-OHHHHH! Okay I get it now," he siad as he got up and made his way over to the bureau and then picked up the blindfold before he walked back and handed it to her.

"Good luck mom," he whispered before he bent his head and kissed his mother's forehead.

"Why do I feel like _I'm_ the child," she pouted.

"Because I'm taller than you by at least four inches. Now, Go. Emma's probably bored out of her mind right now. Unless she's panicked over this,"

"Why would she be nervous, this is jsut like the lunches wewould normally have.... Henry, did Emma say something to you," Regina asked as she closed the reamining distance between her and her son.

"No-no," Henry quickly answered, but Regina saw straight through it.

"Henry," she drawled in that tone he knew all too well.

"Mom, I _can't_ tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy,"

"Why, is it bad," Regina asked as her face showed more worry than anything else. Henry shook his head.

"No mom, it's just... Emma's scared that's all, but it's not about what you think it is. Since I got to hang out with her a few times, we had a conversation about you two... Mom, she relly likes you,"

"I-I like her too Henry." He shook his head again.

"No mom... Emma likes you- likes you. Like she loves you, mom,"

"Henry," Regina began. " I love her too," but Henry shook his head once again.

"You won't get it and I can't tell you," he said and Regina stopped short on her words. a silent, "Oh" left her lips but nothing else.

"Yeah... there's more, but I can't tell you anything past that.

"It's alright Henry. I understand. Don't worry, I won't bring it up to Emma. I'll pretend as though I know nothing," Regina assured him before stroking back his now shoulder length, shaggy hair.

"As upset as I am to admit this, _this_ , is growing on me," she smirked and her son grinned.

"Good because I don't plan to cut it anytime soon. I'm getting mixed repsonses from everyone. I may just go with with the man bun," Henry said in a wishful manner.

"What in heaven's name is a man bun," Regina asked dumbfounded. Henry laughed.

"Mom, we went through this before. Shaved sides and this much on top in a ponytail so to speak," he explained as he sectioned off his hair and made motions around it.

"then you just tie it off,"

"Yes, the troll doll look," Regina teased before he bumped her arm.

"Mom, Emma's out there. Come on, stop stalling,"

"I'm not stalling," the woman defended.

"Okay you're not, so what _are_ you doing," he questioned. Regina paused.

"I don't know, but I'm not stalling, besides that, I need your help,"

"Okay," he nodded, " With what?"

"I need you to blindfold Emma and escort her to the car,"

"Sure thing mom." Henry took the blindfold from his mother's hand and made his way towards the door. He stopped momentarily to whisper,

"You found love again mom, don't let it pass you by."

"Henry," Regina called quickly. He stopped in the doorway,

"Yeah mom?"

"Thank you," she breathed lightly. The teen made a confused face,

"For what?"

"For being so open to me finding love again... I never thought I would find love or be loved again. I never thought I deserved it to begin with,"

"But mom, you do deserve it, that's just it," her son argued.

"You and Emma say the same things. I'm beginning to wonder whose son you are," Regina smirked. He walked over to her and smiled cheekily.

"I may have the Emma mannerisms, but I'm a Mills through and through,"

"That smile of yours would like to disagree," Regina informed before she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Let' go, I want to be on time for this,"

"Gotcha, okay.... good luck,mom,"

"Thank you sweetie," Regina smiled as she placed her forehead to her son's neck. She grinned when she realized how much taller he truly was. " And please stop growing. It's beginning to look like you're and older brother to me than my son,"

"Hopefully I will be sooner, rather than later," Henry mumbled before he smiled to himself.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!-NOTHING.. mom,for the past five minutes we've been saying you should go so you're not late. You've managed to make it to my door only to turn back. You're scared aren't you," Henry said more than asked. Regina hadn't thought much about it, but she guessed if she was being honest, she would truly say,

"Yes,"

"Mom, it's okay to be scared, but it's not okay to have Emma wait an eternity out there for you either. I'm almost positive she's excited to see you, Now for the last and final time. Let's do this. After I blindfold her, I'll call you out and we'll **all** go down so you can surprise her."

"Okay." Henry nodded one last time before he shouted,

"EMMA, COVER YOUR EYES,"

"OKAY," she shouted out a laugh.

"BUT WHYA RE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST DO IT!" The blonde snickered but did ads she was told. She placed her hands over her eyes and shouted back,

"OKAY, I'm visually impaired not,"

"GOOD,DON'T MOVE!"

"I'm pretty positive if I did,I'd end up ove the balcony and fall to my death," Emma joked before she grimmaced.

"We don't want that," the teen answered in a much more normal octave. Emma went to move her hands but Henry treated her like a toddler when he went,

"Ah-Ah, what did I just say," which made the blonde relent before she said,

"Sorry, _dad_. Okay, they're covered again." Henry sighed in relief. He walked over and slipped the fabric over Emma's eyes before she let her hands fall into her lap.

"Uhhh, Henry-"

"-Don't ask, Mom asked for me to help and this is part of my job. I'm supposed to escort you to the car and that's as far as I go. You're on your own after that and at her mercy,"

"Thanks Kid," Emma groused. "Now I'm scared of your mom more than your grandfather,"

"Pftt, like there's reason to be," Henry quickly defended.

"She never clarified whether or not she actually did take self defense classes," Emma shot back, blindly. Literally blind.

"She did," Henry responded as he attempted to assist the blonde to her feet. Emma stumbled slightly before she groused.

"I feel like ababy deer just learning to walk for the first time," for which Henry rolled his eyes at her. Regina came out with her things before she looked at the pair before her.

"Blind assistance looks good on you. At least now I know what it will look like when we're old. Henry I'm entrusting you with our wellbeing."

"If you're implying that I will be a regular in your lives or that we'll be old, married and blind. I resent that... the blind part at least,"

"I'm gad that I made the cut, dear," Regina enuncited.

"OOOOOOkaaay, Guys, you're going to be late."

"Henry, it's New York. There's hundreds of places still open. Some place is always open, but I agree, we need to go. I don't want to feel like I could fall any minute and crack my already derpy looking face open and make it look dumber than it already does." Regina rolled her eyes at the woman before her before closing the gap betweeen them and kissing Emma breathless. In a mayoral tone, she argued,

"Your face is not derpy. Henry, let's go." Her son nodded and led Emma down to the car.

"Don't piss her off or you'll probably be dangling from the car," Henry joked darkly as he shut the door and laughed his way back up the stairs. Emma sighed uneasily and Regina couldn't contain the slight amusement.

"He's only joking Emma. I wouldn't have you dangling from the car... I'd genuinely just push you out. Saves the time of ever having to clean blood off my dors." Emma groaned and shifted uncomfortably. That made Regina pause.

"Emma...... Emma it's only a joke. Please don't be afraid of me,"

"I'm not," the blonde sighed again, "I'm more afraid of what I don't know about you,"

"Well, I'm not a killer," Regina defended seriously. Emma gulped.

"I know-I know, but yeah.. I believe you. I just.. be honest with me,"

"Am I not alwayes," the brunette asked affronted.

"That's not what I meant, but sorry. I just mean, tellme honestly. Did you take self defense classes.... or like anything other than that. I know you said you're trained to shoot but how....deadly are you?"

"Enough to defend myself, Henry and you if worst comes to worst. But I did take Karate and Jiujitsu after the whoel bullying fiasco. I won't lie and say I haven't felt like I could take on the entire world after I successfully took sensei down without so much effort, but I never actually had to use it to defend myself. I could've on Mal, but... I never thought she'd do that to begin with and I was stunned and afraid that if I did, I'd hurt her more than I intended. Emma nodded before she swallowed and spoke again.

"She'd felt the car turn but honestly, she'd no fucking clue where they were going.

"It's okay.. I get it but hey.. Umm, Henry told me you used to do ballet. He told me your dad said you were pretty good, but you stopped because of stress,"

"That's correct,"

"I was just wondering.. was that really why you stopped?- You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though. I was jsut wondering if it was something dark pruple that caused you to stop instead." Regina remained quiet for about ten seconds which made Emma think the worst.

"I wouldn't classify it as dark purple but it was its own form of something.. It was its own category. es stress did make me stop, but it was also the fact that I'd become much more interested in," she gulped, " other things."

"Things?"

"Yes things, or rather one thing... one person,"

"Mal?" the blonde asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, before Mal came my sister." Emma grimaced slightly.

"I don't quite follow. I mean first of all, you've got a sister.,"

"Half sister," Regina clarified quietly.

"Yeah, that. So what exactly happened?"

"She wanted nohing to do with me. She'd blamed me for our father and her mother not being together. That was until I told her to find out for herself if that was entirely true. I knew she genuinely wanted to blame my mother, but she chose to blame me instead. I was smaller, younger, couldn't defend myself and wouldn't because I just wnated her to like me... but that went in vain after she found out, she just picked up her things and left. She wasn't very legal by then, but in any other country, she was practically an adult. My father told me that one day, she might come around and come back, but I knew she wouldn't, she hated me too much to even think of breathing the same air in this country as me. No one has seen or heard from her since that day. We're not even sure that she's alive. I know my father plays brave, but he's lost so much sleep over this before when it first happened, and even now, I can see it in his eyes, the worry is still there. He won't say anything, but that's because he's stubborn," she sighed as the thoughts pounded her braind relentlessly.

"i shouldn't have asked," Emma said sadly,"

"I'm actually rather glad you did, but Emma, can I ask you a question,"

"Sure, of course you can," the blonde nodded.

"Blue?

"So yellow it feels gold almost," she grinned in responses.

"Good, we're going to some place that you and I have both been before,"

"Hole in the wall," Emma asked as she moved her covered eyes. " Oh God I could use a grilled cheese sandwich right now." Regina grinned and shook her head.

"No dear, not there. Think again,"

"I can't," Emma whined. "I'm too hungry to think straight,"

"No pun intended," Regina teased. Emma pouted,

"Can't you just tell me?" she whined again.

"Nope," Regina popped the p loudly.

"You're no fun,"

"I beg to differ," Regina retorted.

"Of course you would," the blonde bit back playfully. Regina shrugged.

"I get that from my father,"

"Like your knack for drawing," Emma asked. Regina fell silent.

"sorry," the blonde muttered.

"No... it's fine. I assume Henry told you,"

"Yeah, he did. Same day he informed me about your father's loaded revolver that will literally end me if I fuck this up." They both shared a laugh.

"Yes," Regina began with a sigh.

"I did get that from my father, but he refuses to take credit. He believes everything I am or was and could be, all stemmed from my mother and the care and consideration and precaution she took when she was pregnant with me,"

"Why would he think that?"

"Because my mother was classically trained in three different instruments that she'd mastered before the age of twenty. My father credits her artistic nature to me being able to fully grasp ballet and drawing. I never thought I was very good at it to begin with, but daddy says I have an eye for detail and control, but that I still have fluid expression,"

"Yeah but Henry told me he's more than positive that your dad passed that gene on to you. He told me that he would sketch you and your mother but he stopped."

"Yes, but the death of my mother was too large a cross for us both to bear. We both broke in that aspect. Because he could so vividly remember her face without a photo or any form of reference, it angered him to no end and I broke as well, but daddy will never credit himself for my artistic gene,"

"But he's responsible for it," Emma argued.

"Emma- I'm well aware of that and so is Henry and so is everyone else, but daddy will never agree or say otherwise. He's stubborn that way,"

"An that's another thing you got from him," Emma laughed.

" **That** , I'm convinced I got from both of them. Even still, Henry acts exactly like you do, but he is just as much my father in the same way,"

"Yeah , but he looks like you. Even though he's not biologically yours. I see so much of you in him. His eyes tell the same story as yours. His heart is pure and open and accepting and needing, but calming in the same breath. It's just... it feels like home. My home. And it's pretty obvious he's going to be a looker like his mom!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a grown woman or a teenaged boy," Regina teased.

"Awwww, that's mean. I already have the body of one, don't kill my ego," Emma complained.

"This isn't helping your case much, sweetheart,"

"I love it when you call me sweetheart,"

"Apparently that's not all you love," Regina reminded.

"You're right," Emma conceded before reaching out for Regina's hand. She prayed to the Gods that she wouldn't shift the car's gears and hurl them into another car or cause an abrupt stop and have them rear-ended. Regina could see out the corner of her eye what Emma was trying to do and immediately gave the blonde's rantic hand its partner. She squeezed it for reassurance and heard the woman happily sigh. Emma was so focused on the conversation she didn't bother keeping track of where Regina could be going. But after a while, her blind eyes became restless and that's why they were here.

"Regina where are we going. It feels like you're driving in circles," Emma complained as she sat blindfolded in the passenger seat of Regina's BMW. Regina just smiled to herself before she spoke.

"You know for someone who prides herself on knowing alot and being aware of both people and her surroundings, You're failing miserably right now,"

"Well I'd be succeeding if I could actually see," Emma grunted. Regina had told her to just think and feel. They finally stopped before Regina unbuckled herself and told Emma she would be right back before thinking better that the blonde would more than likely peak, so she changed her mind and told Emma she was coming inside with he. She noticed the blonde's instant pout and knew she'd made the right decision. Emma would peak. It was in her nature. Regina carefully escorted the woman across the street to the small place and walked inside. She smiled at the man and his daughter behind the counter before she mouthed their orders. He nodded with a smile, meanwhile Emma was inhaling the scents around her. She knew them but she wasn't sure where she knew them from. She knew that they had graced her nostrils in a nice and foodie aspect but she reallywas at a loss. All she heard, which was what brought her out of her food coma was Regina saying thank you, grabbing what sounded like a brown paper bag and placing her hand to the small of Emma's back and leading her back out to the car. Emma knew that bag, she ate out of those kinds of bags. Shit enough bear claws should tell her that. Regina pushed Emma out of the door lightly and led her back to the car before helping the woman in and then going around before getting in and placing the food in the backseat of the car and turning it on. Regina then rolled down the car's windows to let the dusky air in and refresh their senses.

"Let's play the colour game," Regina suggested as they drove on,"

"Okay, you first,"

"Alright, but can I do two colours,"

"Yeah sure, why not,"

"Okay.. yellow and Black,"

"Are we talking caution black and yellow or black death or mystery and yellow happiness or newness. Bright outlooks?" Regina made a thinking face before she continued.

"Caution,"

"Okay," Emma breathed. "Some thing I took caution with. Oh Boy!" Emma made a phhh sound whilst she sat blindfolded. " I didn't take caution with coming here. I didn't take caution with Ally.. or Sarah for that matter,"

"who's Sa,"

"Bad aim girl," Emma cutt off. Regina finished the "ah" part after.

"I damn sure didn't take caution with getting the job at the club, which I just realised is going to be shut down for these last few weeks before it's closed completely, and we're not working either... God, I'll be in need of another job. Maybe fast food needs another fry girl,"

"Emma-,"

"-Rambling, I know. Okay like I said, damn sure didn't take precaution with the job but I'm glad about that too," she smiled.

"Why is that," Regina queried as she pulled up to their destination.

"Because," the blonde grinned cheekily, " I wouldn't have had as big an opportunity to take things slow when it came to you, or Henry.... or us. Without caution and special consideration, I'd have scared you away by now, or worse. Ally may have stalked you. But I'm grateful for my lack of caution in other areas, because in the end I focused on the most important thing and people to be cautious about and with and that's Henry, but most of all, it's You, Regina." Regina said nothing. Instead she leaned over tha gear shift and kissed Emma's cheek,

"You took the words right out of my mouth,"

"Well If I'm correct, that was my cheek, not my lips with which I am to take words from,"

"You're right. It's not... come on, we're not done yet," Regina commanded before Emma mumbled a smart remark about still being visually impaired. She got their food from the back of the car and then walked Emma onto the boardwalk and down to the bench. The scent of salty ocean air hit the blonde's nostrils as she inhaled happily. The mechanisms in her brain began to click as Emma began to put the pieces together.

"You're recreating the first night after my shift at the club," She smiled though she felt her eyes burn from the tears that were now soaking the blindfold.

"I wonder how long it would take you to figure it out," Regina grinned. " I honestly thought you'd have gotten it when we went into the little bakery, Or even smell the cheese from the bag," the brunette ended before she placed her hands on the knot and began to untie it. She slipped the fabric from Emma's face before she felt the dampness of it on her fingers. She looked down at it then back up to the back of Emma's head.

"Emma, are you crying?" The blonde sniffled and laughed,

"No-no.. well... yeah, but it's happy tears. This is the sweetest thing ever. Thank you, it's just unbelievable that you went through all of this trouble just to do this,"

"Emma I'd walk in water, through fire and climb every mountain if it made you smile, if this kept you smiling." She reached over and handed Emma her giant ass pretzel with cheese and pulled out her own.

"Yellow?" Regina asked and Emma nodded as she wiped the remaining droplets and let out a watery laugh.

"Yellow."

They ate and chatted and then went over to the railings to be closer to the sea.

"I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner. But I've gotta say, for you to even replicate the whole vest and suit thing, really proves you pay attention to detail. Regina, thank you,"

"Don't thank me just yet. We're not done yet. But we'll have to walk to get to where I'm taking you," Regina drawled in true Emma fashion. Emma played along.

"Seems more like a scavenger hunt to me," She sassed in Regina's tone.

"Oh is the princess afraid to ruin her aqua vans,"

"This princess as you put it is a tomboy who grew up in the suburbs. Keping all my clothes clean and sparkling like new and not ruining up my vans is all I know," Emma completely riffed the conversation after that one before they both started laughing.

"Come along then, sweetheart. You'll love this more than your precious personified shoes." Regina held out her hand for Emma to take and walked her further down the dock. The lightest streaks of daybreak were beginning to appoach but they went on, Regina leading and Ema following blindly, however not literally. The closer they got, the more Emma realized that they were approaching a table set for you. She also noticed that between her and Regina's friends, there were five people standing there dressed as waiters and waitresses. Eva and Kat pulled out their chairs and pushed them under when the women were sat. Ruby poured sparkling cider instead of wine because they were driving, then Jefferson placed their cloths across their laps. Emma leaned in and whispered.

"I think we're a little underdressed for this, don't you think?" Regina smirked before she said,

"Once you see the meal, you won't feel that way."

"Regina.. you didn't" Emma gasped then gaped.

"Tomatoe soup and grilled cheese with a soy latte on the way," Ruby announced in only true fashion as she cut Emma off and revealed their food.

"Jesus you're perfect," the blnode whispered.

"I'm not perfect," Regina blushed.

"Huh.. oh! no I was talking about my soup," Emma said before she grinned. " Besides. You... perfect doesn't even begin to describe you, Regina Mills."

"Perfect would do you a grave injustice as well, _Miss Swan,_ "

"Back to Miss Swan, yet again,"

"You're a repeat offender. I can't have you thinking that behaviour is acceptable,"

"But I'm acceptable therefore, my behaviour should be as well."

"That....-,"

"Makes perfect sense. I know," Emma grinned.

"It does not," Regina rgued though she was smiling too. Emma reached across the table and sought out smaller hands and fingers. With their fingers laced, Emma said.

"Let's eat.

"Emma, I'm right handed. I won't be able to,"

"Try, because I'm not letting go,"

"You're not. It's hearts that matter most. _Our_ hearts and they're connected as long as you'll have me, everyday for the rest of our lives."

"I do, and I will. I just hope you'll do the same."

"I will. Forever and always, but could you let go. I'd like to eat this before it turns into a cold mess,"

"Fine, but the minute you're done, I want that hand back." Emma demanded. Regina just smiled before nodding

"of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know," Emma said as she took the last bite of her grilled cheese. " We did this backwards."

"I don't quite follow," Regina said witha quirked brow after taking a sip of her soy lattee. Emma brushed the reamining crumbs from her hands before she spoke.

"Us. We did us wrong," Emma clarified but then she noticed Regina's panicked face and stopped. She shook her hands quickly,

"no-not like that! Regina I literally mean we did the dating, you being my girlfriend prior to thing, backwards. You said yes and we didn't even have our first date yet." Regina nodded before she defended,

"If you think about it. The lunch "dates" would suffices. This is to make up for the cancelled one. I think I was your girlfriend from the day at the hospital,"

"OH! Jumping are we now, Miss Mills? Well if that's the case, then we most certainly did it backwards, _dear_ ,"

"Cute," Regina deadpanned.

"Regina?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you... for tonight. For it being so yellow, I couldn't think or have thought of anything that would make tonight-well, morning anymore amazing than it already has been, Regina. I love you and for the longest time that I've known, I haven't fought it, or fought the thought. I'm just extremely..... Aqua about it. Regina, I-I,"

"Emma.. dance with me. I think I know just what you're about to say to me," Regina winked as she held out her hand for the nervous blonde. Emma looked down at Regina's hand and then back up into her eyes. She smiled and nodded before rising from her seat and being led out near the ocean yet again. Regina placed her hand to the small of Emma's back and laced their fingers. Emma hesitated.

"There's no music,"

"We don't need music. We have the ocean. It's our own form of music," Regina countered, but Emma hesitated again.

"You've got on the wrong shoes,"

"Emma, I can take them off. We're on the boardwalk not a rocky mountain.... Sweetheart, what's really bothering you?" Emma looked away and muttered.

"can't dance,"

"I'm sorry what?" Emma sighed heavily.

"I can't dance... Never learned. Was to much of a tomboy so my dad never taught me,"

"Oh Emma!" Regina cooed. " I don' care if you can't dance,"

"I care. You're this angel and God I'd love nothing more than to see you do that. To see you plies and all that fancy stuff. I'd love to not embarrass you if we go somewhere all because I can't dance-,"

"Emma-Emma!" Regina interrupted loudly. "Emma I'm not a prima ballerina and even if I was, I still wouldn't give a damn whether you could or could not dance. Part of the reason I'm with you is because of how imperfect you are, Emma," Regina stopped short. " Emma it reminds me that I'm just the same, but together-Emma we're perfect. You are perfectly imperfect and I love you for that. Emma, I'm IN love with you," Regina admitted ," And If I'm correct, you're in love with me too. That's what you wanted to tell me isn't it?" There was silence, but it wasn't uneasing or unusual. It was just... there.

"Yeah,"Emma whispered before a smile formed on her face.

"God, you truly are perfect. Yes Regina, I'm in love with you," Emma admitted. She felt Regina's hand squeeze lightly at her back before the woman grinned as she leaned in and kissed the blonde. She pulled back, still grinning and said,

"You do realize you've been dancing this entire time right?"

"Wh-What! Wait, I have?!" the blonde belted. She looked down at their bodies before she noticed Regina grin. The brunette nodded eagerly at her blonde love. Emma began to grin as well,

"Regina, I can dance!" she cheered.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can," Regina agreed. Emma pulled Regina impossibly closer and smiled against mauve lips before kissing them with fervent reverance. She felt those lips cover her own and a languid tongue encase hers. Hands slid between Regina's shoulderblades before nails dragged lightly at it. They kissed until it became such routine that they lost themselves in the passing moments. The sounds of the ocean and their bodies that danced with its own silence, continued to flow with the sounds aound them.

"I love you, Regina,"

"And I love you, Emma."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd gotten back into the car after dinner was done and Regina drove down the strip to Emma's apartment. Suddenly she took a detour and started down the road in the opposite direction. Emma looked on at the brunette before her with utter confusion.

"You're staying at my place tonight and that is not up for discussion," Regina answered the silent question as she tried to sound firm. Emma just nodded and smiled.

"You're the boss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Regina's car was parked and the pair made their way up the few flights of stairs. Emma stopped Regina at the door.

"Wait!" Emma said quickly as she grabbed hold of Regina's hand. Regina looked down at Emma's hand on hers before she looked back up at the blonde.

"I just.. I need to do this tonight," the blonde sighed heavily. Emma continued, and as she got down on one knee, Regina squeaked,

"E-Emma-EMMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!?! That prompted Henry to yank the door open and gape at their positions. Emma hung her head and muttered.

"Shit!" Regina stifled out a few words

"E-Em... Emma please tell me why you're... why you... Oh God!"

"Regina calm down. Just hear me out okay," Emma said as she did an easing motion with her hands before she duge around inher pockets. Regina gulped and Henry gaped at both of them. Emma fished out the red velved heart box that she had seen on Emma's bureau. Her eyes snapped wide open as the blonde looked up at her sheepishly.

"Regina," she gulped lightly. " I'm not proposing.. yet, but this is a proposal of sorts. I want to propose myself to you. I want to propose my love to you. Regina I-this.. This right here, this ring, was my mother's .. my first mother and she told me that if and when Love finds me to give it the greatest gift, Acceptance. She told me to propose to them and right now, I'm proposing to you. I'm proposing that with this, with the way you love me, to let me do the same in return. Regina, I want you to have this ring as a promise to you, to Henry, to US. Regina this ring is to remind you everyday that one day, I will propose, for real, and if you take this one, hopefully and say yes, I swear to you I will do everything God given thing in me to make you the happiest potential love and north star on the planet. Regina I love you with all my heart and with all m soul and with all my mind. Please say yes to this. Say yes to Us and say yes to one day saying yes to me when Ionce again, get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. So... will you, Regina... Say yes.. Again?" Emma smiled uneasily as she watched Regina's face go through so many emotion in one go round.

"I-I thought you said.. I thought you said that you didn't have anything of value," Regina whispered as she felt her legs give way. She leaned against the door frame as she watched Emma twirl the ring in her fingers.

"I didn't, until I met you," She looked Regina dead in the eyes as she said those words. Regina's heart made double palpitations as her chest became tight with the overflowing feeling of love and being wanted and cherished. Her mind was dizzy but her sould felt oh so connected to the way Emma just gave and gave and fed her and only took what the woman gave in Return. She felt love, she felt in love, she was in love, she is in love. Emma-Emma was and is it for her. Emma is her yellow. Her happy ending.

"Mom- say yes!" Henry nearly yelled at her as he snapped her from her stupor.

"Ye-Yes! Emma Yes," Regina sputtered. Emma shot up from her position and engulfed the woman in a hug. Emma then clumsily put the ring on Regina's finger before bringing the woman's knuckles to her lips and kissed them. Emma sighed happily,

"Yellow," before she heard Regina whisper back,

"Yellow. Right here. Right now. Yellow. An hour ago. Yellow. Two, three, nearly six months ago. Yellow. With you. In the now. Yellow," and jumped at Emma's lips, feeling theblonde smile against hers in such a heavenly moment. Everything in that point in time was...

　

Yellow

　

　

　

　

 


	13. To be Light Blue and Aqua p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise at the end. This is shorter than others but it will have another part. it's going to bounce back and forth between so many people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do make references to old literature stories and poems throughout my writing and in this one it was called the proposal of marriage, Here's the link if you'd like to read it, this was something I'd covered in eighth grade
> 
> http://www.one-act-plays.com/comedies/proposal.html

To be Light Blue and Aqua

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"We're going to see Steve, darling,"

"Why?! I wanted to spend the day with you!" the little girl pouted before her lip began to quiver. Her mother bent down to her side quickly before she wrapped her in a hug.

"Sweetie... Mommy's sorry, but I have to go. It's important and mommy has to do it,"

"NO!" the little girl belted

"I need my mommy! Why don't you love me anymore?" she cried.

"Oh darling, I do, but mommy did some bad things and she needs to fix them," she answered as she squeezed her daughter closer to her. The little girl sniffled, still upset but she nodded.

"Sweetie, I promise when I'm done, I will take you anywhere you want to go,"

"P-promise?"

"Promise! Come along darling, Let's go see Steve,"

"Kay.. I love you mommy,"

"I love you too, baby girl,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Steeeeeeeeeve," the little girl squealed as she dashed into the man's open arms.

"Baby girl," he laughed as he caught her mid jump.

"Uncle Steve, can we go to the park?"

"Sure, little one, but we've gotta change your shoes. So go on up to any room and I'll be up to help you finish okay, I just need to talk to your mom"

"Kay, bye mommy, I love you,"

"I love you too, darling,"

"She didn't want to come in the beginning, did she," Steve said after the little girl had disappeared from their view.

"No," her mother sighed,

"I can tell, her eyes are still a little red.

"I just... I need to fix my mistakes, and I need to do that soon,"

"I get it, but you also need to remember that she misses you everytime you go and all she thinks is that you're pawning her off on me every spare moment you get." The motehr sighed heavily.

"I'm not but-,"

"But she doesn't know that,"

"How do you tell your daughter that you're in therapy without worrying her and telling her why,"

"I don't know, but that same little girl will always feel second best if you don't explain that you're doing this to be better, to be healthier for her."

"I know- I know. I just hope she understnds at the end of the day,"

"She will. She's alot smarter than we all give her credit for," Steve smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Steve,?"

"Yeah, princess,"

"Why does mommy always leave me?"

"Sweetheart, she's not leaving you, she just has some really important things to do that will help her be the best mommy she can be. Baby girl, she will never leave you,"

"But.... she left Gina and Henry. What if she does the same to me?" the seven year old questioned.

"Baby girl , what happened was complicated, your mom, didn't have any other option. At least it seemed that way,"

"She should've stayed. Then we could still be a family,"

"Baby girl, I'm not sure that will work out that way or at all, but your mommy is trying to fix it, Okay?" The seven year old nodded her understanding. Steve smiled.

"Okay, then I think it's park time for a very special seven year old girl. AND we can get hot dogs,"

"Really!?"

"Of course. Come on," Steve grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So. What brings you in today," Dr. Hopper smiled at the woman who was sat across from him.

"What brings me here every week for the past what? Month? It's a therapy session Doctor Hopper, not a watering hole,"

"Okay, that's fair enough, but could you explain why you are a little bit more abbrasive than usual," he asked calmly.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"Okay," he conceded with a smile. She glared at him.

"You are a terrible therapist," she spat.

"You are entitled to your opinion," he agreed. She sat with a snarl,

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't quite follow," Hopper answered as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Why is it that every time I come in her and insult you, you let me say all these hurtful things to you and you just... you just-"

"-Sit here like what you are saying is entirely true," he interrupted and the woman nodded.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Y-yes,"

"Do you think that what you do, or rather what you said was hurtful or was it the truth and you feel as though you may have been alittle too harsh in your delivery?" The woman fidgeted in her seat as she thought.

"I don't know," she finally said. Hopper nodded as he made a hmm noise. She took notice of his lack of equipment and spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be writing down how defected I am or something along those lines, Doctor." He shrugged.

"It doesn't help with any changes in your behaviour or whatever you may or may not have to do if all I do is pick at everything you say. It could just be in your nature."

"You're calling me a bitch,"

"No, not a bitch," he said, " Just a woman who is either, rather opinionated or trying to say that in the way she's been handling me is the way she herself is afraid to be handled. You don't want for someone to attack you, the way you've just attacked me because you're afraid they're right or well... right. I bet you were going to ask why I didn't argue with you and defend myself to you, but that's because I know my worth and I know what cridentials I do and do not have. You asked me to never use your name in our sessions... Never to refer to anyone you mention, by name, never to use a pen and pad and I agreed for the simple fact that this became solely about recover. Your recovery. However , for you to recover, everyone that is involved or has been and that's parents inclusive, need to be present."

"That's not going to happen,"

"Why?"

"Because her mother is dead," the woman said with an apparent sadness.

"My condolences, I'm sorry for her loss," he said to the woman who was now sniffling and wiping her tears.

"Yeah, me too. She never got to meet her," the woman continued to cry.

"Why don't yuo tell me about her,"

"I don't know anything and that's just it. We never talked about that. We never could at least," she sniffled and Hopper nodded.

"Okay, well I think that's enough for this session," he said. She nodded, her eyes now redrimmed. Hopper got up and went over to the woman before he knelt before her.

"You did amazing today," he comforted her and congratulated and she let out a watery laugh.

"I don't think attacking you and talking about someone's deceased mother is something I should get a pat on the back for,"

"It is, because without opening up too much, you are still recovering," he reminded. She scoffed.

"Not fast enough or my daughter wouldn't feel like she's second best every time I come here. I'm trying to fix it, but I can't,"

"Yes, you can. And you are. Realize something, the fact that you open up even the smallest window to let someone in at all, even me and my apparent terrible approaches, proves that you are greatly in tune with recovering."

"But, Regina and Henry will hate me, I'm sure of it," she shook her head as tears began to flow again. " I've been gone so long that it shouldn't surprise me of whatever reaction they will give me, but I'm scared. You're right, I am afraid that they will treat me the way I just treated you and that's my fear, that everyone around me will,"

"You don't need therapy," Hopper finally said.

"What," she asked as she looked at him with tear stained cheeks. He reiterated.

"You, do not need therapy. You need a friend. There's no wonder you shut down during the sessions, you feel scrutinized under the eyes of someone witha degree in the study of human behaviour and the humanmind. That's why you told me not to use materials, not to refer to you by name and not to mention anyone you happen to mention by name. You do not need therapy, what you need is someone who will sit there and tell that your fears are okay, not pick apart every word that comes from your lips. You want someone to see that you aren't trying to do harm, but rather repair what's been broken for so many years. You want your daughter to understand that as well, but for the simple fact that you didn't exactly tell her why you are here, or that you are even here for that matter and believe she is too young to understand continuously manifests itself every time you see her. Your parents haven't seen you in years," he began and took a deep breath before he used names to fully take hold of her attention.

"Regina hasn't seen you in years and neither has Henry. You have to take control and fix this the only way you know how,"

"Grovel?" she asked with a grimace

"No," he laughed, " The way you handle every thing else around you."

"I run in blindly and hope for the best," she admitted.

"And somethimes it's the best kind of reckless abandon we need to get things done. Like I said, you do not need therapy. You shouldn't be here, you're very self aware and you are very intelligent. This is not a classification on you entirely however, you've managed to divulge more to me after this one session than the collective eight we've had since you started. I have one piece of advice for you," the man said seriously before a smile broke out across his face. "When you leave.. don't come back," he ended which made the woman next to him laugh.

"You aren't supposed to tell your patient that,"

"That's just it, you are not a patient, you've never been my patient and I believe you know that as well as I do that this was just a cry for help that got it's answer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

"Daddy! You're back," Regina squealed on the phone after she'd picked up and heard the familiar tone of her father.

"Yes darling I am. How have you been. How's my grandson and future daughter in law,"

"Always straight to the point," Regina giggled. " I'm happy, Henry's happy, Emma's now afraid I can kill her because she knows I took self defense classes,"

"As she should be," he laughed and Regina rolled her eyes.

"But.. daddy.. she proposed," Regina squinted a smile before she heard her father audibly choke on God knows what, hack it up and gasp.

"SHE DID, WHAT!"

"Daddy, calm down,"

"I will not," he said defiantly. Regina laughed at her father and laughed hard, which confused the man,

"Daddy it's not that kind of proposal.. yet at least. Emma just promised me forever and one day an actual proposal of marriage,"

"She's not gonna be like Stepanovitch is she?"

"I doubt she'll be that afraid around you to ask my hand in marriage daddy, besides, Stepanovitch was weird. And he wasn't the one with the proposal daddy, it was Ivan." She rolled her eyes.

"Potato -Tomatoe," he said and Regina thumped her forehead.

"Daddy, can we go for lunch today, Pleeeeeaaase,"

"You know I always crack when you do that. Fine, we can go, but it may be a little late so, I will call you, okay darling,"

"Yes daddy..... Daady,"

"Yes angel?"

"I love you," Regina said sweetly as her heart thumped with true emotion. Her father sighed contently,

"I love you too angel. Daddy has to go now, but I will see you later today princess. What day is it anyway?"

"Friday. Oh and I have and update for you about the club," she told her father.

"I'd love to hear it darling-- What?" she heard her father say as he put the phone down slightly."Okay... okay, Regina sweetheart-,"

"-you have to go," she pouted but it bordered on a whine. He nodded and sighed.

"Yes sweetheart I do, there's a meeting being held and more paperwork to file, but sweetheart I promise you that I will have lunch with you today if it kills me,"

"Don't say that," she reprimanded.

"I'm serious. I haven't seen my little one in a nearly a month. We've talked little and I'm back so If it takes me having a few days off, then I will. Regina, I've already lost one daughter, I am not about to lose another,"

"I love you daddy," she said again but with this, she was tearing up.

"I love you too princess. now go, do whatever it is you need to do and I'll plan a nice lunch for us."

"Okay,"

"Okay sweetheart, see you soon,"

"Bye daddy,"

"Bye angel,"

　

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

"No shitting way!" Ruby squealed as she pulled Emma in for a bear hug. " You actually did it, like legit proposed," she jumped up and down as she squeezed the blonde tighter and tighter. Emma winced but smiled.

"Yeah Rubes, but it wasn't that kind of proposal,"

"Who cares, it's a proposal! Em, Oh my God, so what did you do, how'd you do it, like where were you?"

"It was after the date and we were standing in the front of her door way. The kid came out because he must've thought I was murdering her. She literally screamed so loud I'm positive the neighbours thought we were either having sex or fighting,"

"Speaking of. Have you guys even had sex yet?" Ruby raised a brow. Emma glared at her playfully and her frien put her hands up in defense. "Okay- no bueno. Lo seinto,"

"My ass you are," Emma laughed. " No, we haven't... Just no, we haven't one anything yet. Anyway. She freaked, but she said yes after my long and drawn out speech-,"

"-As usual," Ruby rolled her eyes. She looked on as her best friend made her way over to her couch and flop down into it gracefully. The brunette fllowed behind and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You wanna shut up and listen Rubes, or should I just not tell you," Emma glared, though she didn't seem the slightest bit upset.

"Fine. Go on,"

"Yeah, so now she's wearing it, and Ruby, I know she's the one,"

"How?"

"The ring. It fits perfectly, like it was tailored for her finger,"

"Is it on her ring finger?" the brunette asked and her friend nodded eagerly. Ruby smiled a genuine smile as she slid off the arm of the chair and into the couch before laying on her best friend and pulling her into another hug.

"You found love," Ruby smiled ecstatic.

"I found my Yellow,"Emma agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mary Margaret," David called as he walked over in nothing but his boxers to where his wife sat sparingly naked in their bed with nothing but the thousand thread count white linen sheet wrapped carelessly around her.

"Yes," she smiled as she looked over at her husband with adoring eyes. She looked down at his hands that held a breakfast tray in them with some fresh fruit and cereal. She was a child at heart and would never admit it because she feared David would see her differently. However, what she didn't count on was that David was rather similar to Regina in mannerisms. He was tough in the streets but a cuddle monkey in the sheets. Sweeter than sweet could be and protective of his own. As she looked on, she could truly see the family resemblance in his eye and his staure. He mimicked his father little, but Regina's with an uncanny resemblance. Their eyes were the same, however his were lighter. He may have been older than his cousin, but it was obvious that she'd matured much faster than he had. As he set the food down and got back into bed, she couldn't stop herself from asking,

"What was it like, growing up with Regina," for which he laughed that oh so charming laugh, his dimpled cheeks and chin showing the childlike features of happy memories.

"Trouble," he finally said but the smile went no where. " But it wasn't just because it was Regina. She and I grew up more like siblings than cousins. We were both only children and we spent alot of our time together because our fathers are rather close. Regina was the one who taught me how to aim straight," he laughed and the woman looked mortified.

"She got upset I kept peeing on the seat so she told me to just pretend the hole in the toilet was one of those water games at the carnival and that I was the water gun. Point and shoot,"

"That's... odd,"

"It worked," he smiled before laughing again. " It wasn't until we went to the same school as Kat and Eva that it really became troublesome. I went to every school Regina did to protect her but she'd taken jiu and karate so she didn't necessarily need me in that aspect, but she still saw me as her big brother. I was teased too. Everyone around assumed that because I was always with them I was gay or something. That's not what it was... obviously. They were just better people to be around, not judgemental and smart. Eva and Kat were with us since we were young and they even switched schools too. We were our own little family. Eva's the baby out of the group but she held her own. Growing up with my cousin who was more of a sister to me than anything is the greatest gift I could ask for, the only gift I could ask for."

"You guys seem very close," MM commented as she showed her own smile.

"We are. Even to this day. We're like old friend. We can go months without calling, but the minute we do, we're like two old women catching up and talking about cats." Just as David said that, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he said happily with an almost enunciated tone.

"David," he heard his name be called.

"Hey, Gi. What's up," he smiled as he clambered from the bed and walked over to the sliding door on the top level of his house. He pulled it open and walked out, breathing in the fresh air that came.

"Daddy's back," he could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

"That's good, so are you going to have lunch with him?"

"Yes, but you know I wouldn't call unless you were coming too.. you are coming right,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way sis,"

"Good. I don't know how long he's back for, but it would feel good to have my entire family there. That includes Emma's side,"

"You mean like the last time when you put me on the spot," he laughed and she laughed as well,"

"It made for good entertainment,"

"That it did," he agreed. " Hey, Gi.. how's it going with Emma,"

"AHHH, That's something you'll have to find out along with everyone else, that's if she hadn't already told Ruby who I'm positive will tell your wife who will tell Eva who's going to tell Kat-,"

"-Gi, I get it. So much for surprises huh," he said as he heard her sigh.

"Daddy knows,"

"That's because you told him. You tell him everything,"

"Says the man who also tell his own father everything. How is uncle Peter, his last number isn't working and I tried calling him before calling you."

"That's because he's in Europe, for God knows how long. On his.... third marriage after mom. I don't know, anyway. You'll have to E-mail him. He's practically fallen off the face of the earth."

"Dave,"

"Hmm?"

"You're not still upset with him over their divorce, right?" his cousin asked with genuined concern. He shook his head but the thoughts were there.

"I honestly don't know, Gi. I mean, Mom's gone. We talk sometimes, but I know she won't come back. She's disappointed in dad for what he did. Hell I'm disappointed in him for what he did," David said as he scratched at the railing with his nail before he looked up at the green backyard just before the docks. "I want to hate him for lying to us, for lying to her. I want to punch him because it's just really stupid on his part. But he's a crocodile. He'll never change. To me, My dad's not my dad. He's just someone that I used to know. Or at least thought I knew. Your dad is more of a dad than mines was, which was why I went to him for advice on proposing to MM before I asked her. You're my sister, doesn't matter how blood runs. You'd still be my sister even if we weren't related by blood."

"Love you Dave,"

"Love you too Gi. Just let me know what time lunch is for and I'll let MM know and we'll come with,"

"I'm waiting on Daddy for that one,"

"AHHHH, hectic schedule still?"

"Yup," she popped her p loudly.

"Well how about this. Me, you and Henry go out for a bit. I haven't seen him in a while,"

"He's loaded with school work and spending all his time with Lina if it's not me and Emma,"

"I'm convinced he likes her,"

"I would be too if they didn't act the way we did when we were younger," Regina grinned.

"You were trouble," David teased.

"I was not. It was you! You were the one who egged Higgins' car."

"But you let me do it and you laughed, which makes you just as bad as me,"

" So the time you let the frogs loose in the science lab, that was me too,"

"You kept watch," David snickere

"That's because you dragged me there under false pretenses of having a shut in," Regina hissed though there was palyfulness in her tone

"Not my fault you were gullible,"

"Same way it's not my fault you were and still are, evil,"

" I resent that,"

"I wish I could resent you but I'm stuck with you,"

"You love me. Don't deny it,"

"Whatever, David!" She sang. He laughed at her words before turning to look at his wife who was on her own phone before he turned back and squinted at the bright rays of the day. He sighed with content.

"Gi, did you ever think we'd be this happy?"

"Honestly..... no. I didn't. At least not for me, anyway."

"Don't start," he reprimanded. " Everyone except you sees what you truly deserve. It's us on this end and on this side who don't deserve the joys you do,"

"Daviiiid," she whined,

"No. You deserve it and maybe in another life. I deserved it, but Regina, I am so fucking happy that it scares me how lucky I am to have found her and that's thanks to you,"

"David you did that yourself,"

"If you never even told me to talk to her I wouldn't have,"

"You wouldn't stop staring at her every time we went to that place for lunch,"

"She's beautiful, can you blame me,"

"No, but brunettes aren't my type. Too feisty," she giggled.

"Sounds like you're referring to yourself,"

"Shut Up David," the woman threatened in a child like manner which only made him laugh.

"Love you too, Gi. I'm gonna head back in now. I wanna Give MM a heads up and then just chill with her before we go for lunch,"

"Still secretly planning to get her pregnant,"

"Yup,"

"And how's that going,"

"she knows,"he shook his head, embarrassed. Regina let out a hearty laugh at her cousin's expense.

"Does she _want_ children?"

"She does. She's already got a name picked out if it's a boy,"

"What if you have a girl," Regina asked and David laughed. " She doesn't care, does she? She just going to give the little girl the same name,"

"Yup... imagine seeing your neice named Neal,"

"Oh, God! David! Why would you allow that poor little girl to be teased. That name is so old,"

"It's either that or Leopold," he said and his cousin groaned.

"Why can't you settle for Leo?"

"She doesn't like short form names,"

"She's weird," the brunette countered.

"She's my wife," David grinned.

" _You_ , are weird," Regina countered before she laughed. " But I'll let you get back to your wife. Hopefully she doesn't already know, or we'll all just be going to lunch to do absolutely nothing but eat and hear about Daddy's clients,"

"I'm almost positive she knows," David said. " She's smiling at her phone and bouncing,"

"shit,"

"Emma's a dead woman,"

"Not yet," Regina growled playfully.

"Uh-oh!" he laughed. "Take it easy on her,"

"Not a chance in hell," Regina said sinfully. David laughed,

"Bye Gi,"

"Bye Dave, I'll text you when Daddy's ready,"

"Sure thing. Be safe,"

"You too," and they hung up.

David made his way over to his wife and looked at her pointedly before he smirked.

"You know something about Emma and Regina, don't you,"

"EMMA PROPOSED!" the woman squeaked, not even giving a damn.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, she didn't actually propose, but it's kind of like... well how Ruby said Emma said, basically Emma got down on one knee and proposed a lifetime promise to Regina to love her just the same way as Regina loved her. So she proposed but didn't propose,"

"Oh?"

"YEAH," She squealed, happily. " Oh! I'm supposed to tell Eva," she said as she searched her contacts . David just shook his head as he grinned,

"You manage to amaze me, every time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EMMA DID WHAT!" Eva screamed down the phone. Her husband looked at her with blinking eyes as her son giggled at his face.

"She proposed," Mary Margaret said dreamily.

"Holy... wow. Didn't know she had it in her,"

"Well, yeah, but it's not really a proposal-proposal,"

"Wait, MM, what do you mean?"

"Okay, well Ruby told me that Emma told her-,"

"-Here we go," Eva teased as she rolled her eyes. The brunette hmmphed and continued.

"Anyway, Emma didn't actually propose marriage.. yet. Ruby said that Emma told Regina that the proposal is one not for marriage but that someday she will rpopose to her if Regina accepted the ring.. you know that one that Emma had since she was little,"

"First foster home, yeah. She gave that to Regina... wow. This must be serious,"

"It is because Ally never even knew about the ring and well Sarah,"

"God, do not mention her. She's just,"

"I know," Eva sighed, heavily. " Anyway, finish the story,"

"Well, that's kind of it really," the brunette shrugged. "Wait, David said something about us all having lunch because Regina's father is back in town. Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah. Hey Nath- Honey? Do you want to have lunch with everyone today. Regina's dad is back in town,"

"Yeah sure. I'm not fussed. Jayce, buddy, you wanna see Emma and Kat,"

"Yeah, DADDY!" his son squealed.

"I guess we're going," Nathan smiled.

"Okay," Eva replied." MM we're coming too. Do you know where?"

"Not yet. David said Regina's gonna text him after she finds out from her father."

"Cool,"

"So.. talk later,"

"Yeah sure. Be safe, Love,"

"You too, Eves,"

They hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold on. I'm putting Regina on," Katherin said. BEEP BEEP!>

"Hello?"

"How the fuck could you not tell me!" Katherine yelled at her best friend with her sister on the other line. Regina hung her head and muttered the word.

"Shit!" before she whined.

"It was supposed to be a surpriiiiiiise,"

"Surprise my ass. Everyone except me knew,"

"That's because Emma opened her big ass mouth and then her talkative ass friends blabbered on. No offense, Eva," Regina said, clearly aware the other woman was on the line.

"None taken," the younger woman laughed. " But I gotta say, I'm happy for you both,"

"Thank you, but Emma may be bruised by the time you see her next,"

"Gi, come on, it's not that big a deal, besides, I'm more than positive you told your father,"

"Well... Daddy _has_ to know first,"

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because.... because... oh shut it, Kat!" she belted and the two other women laughed at her.

"Whatever.. anyway, So I heard we're having lunch today. Like literally everyone is coming yet again,"

"How many?"

"Hmmm well, Natalia and Nathan, me and Kenneth. Eva, Jayce and Nathan. Ruby, MM and David. Your dad, you, Emma and Henry."

"That's fourteen people, dear God!"

"Yup. So the whole gang's gonna be there,"

"Jesus. I need to fix a reservation,"

"Yeah, you do.. Gi, on a serious note. I'm happy for you,"

"Thanks, Kat. I'm happy for me too,"

"You should be. This is something that you deserve, Gi. We all agree,"

"You all talk a whole hell of alot too,"

"Comes with the territory," Kat shrugged. " But Gi, I love you, however, I've got kids to deal with and a husband who's just obviously out of it. He's out cold. Came in late yesterday and just crashed."

"Understood, Kat. Love you too,"

"Bye Gi,"

"Bye, Kat... Eva,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"I should be thanking you, honestly" the little blonde smiled ahppily.

"We'll just thank each other," Regina grinned.

"Of course. Bye Regina"

"Goodbye, Eva,"

They hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emmaaaaaaaa!" came an airy voice from Emma's mother Naomi.

"Hi mom," Emma whispered happily. "How's dad,"

"He's okay sweetie. Just watching old episodes of Jeopardy," her mother informed her. Emma laughed lightly.

"Ever since I taught you two how to use electronics, dad's been glued to the tv and you've been on instagram everyday. I still can't go a day without that ping notification with you showing the cats," the blonde smiled as she shook her head.

"Speaking of.. How's Mat?"

"Getting fatter everyday.. but mom I didn't call to talk about cats. I caled because well-,"

"Emma, who are you dating and waited this long to tell me," her mother drawled which made the blonde look around as if she was being watched.

"How the hell did you know that,"

"I'm your mother," she said simply, "I know everything about you," she ended and that made Emma smile. It felt so good to hear those words.

"Well... okay. Yeah I'm dating..my boss, well my old boss,"

"She's got a son and she's 31. Mom.. she's it. She really is. I know you didn't like Sarah and you hated Allu, but Regina is different. Way different. She makes me see life in colour. She let me into her life and into her son's life. Mom, she's just amazing. I didn't even know she was my boss until she approached me and cleared the air, and even then since that day we've been inseperable. We had lunch nearly every day, we called and talked for hours. We just had our first day and I'm just..."

"In love?" her mother said with a happiness in her tone.

"Yeah, mom I really am in love,"

"Then I'm happy for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks..Umm mom..,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think IF I can fly you and dad down for Christmas and New Year's, maybe you'd.. I dunno, wanna meet her?" The blonde asked uneasily. Her mother was silent for a while, she'd actually put the phone down and went to tell, not ask Emma's father that they were.

"We're coming. I just told your father. He said as long as he gets to watch the game, he doesn't care,"

"That sounds like dad. Mom,"

"Yes, honey,"

"How are you... really,"

"Honestly.. sweetie, I'm suffering from Empty nest syndrome. Your father. He's probably the dame, but has distractions. All six of my babies are just off and doing their own thing," her mother said before she began to sniffle,

"Awww, mom, don't cry. I'm still here, I still wanna see you guys, but you know me, I like to find myself and my grounding,"

"I know, Emma, but it doesn't make it any easier. I miss my babies. Next year. You are all going to come home and bring your families, I do not care how large they are, we will rent hotel rooms and stay there if that's the case,"

"Yes ma'am," Emma smiled. " I'll definitely be there, mom. I can't wait to see you guys this Christmas,"

"Neither can I, sweetie. But Emma, you never told me about the kind of job you have,"

"Uh.. well. I kind of don't, anymore," Emma fidgeted.

"I don't understand," her mother tilted her head.

"Well, Regina, she closed the club. So I'm kind of, jobless."

"Oh, Emma!"

"Mom, nooooo," her daughter whined. " It's fine. I've been thinking to just apply at a bar somewhere close. It's New York, You can always find a job here,"

"That is true, but that doesn't mean you will make what you deserve,"

"Something's better than nothing," the blonde shrugged.

"Emma-,"

"-Mom... no. Do not offer to send me any money or even wire any without my consent. I'll be fine. I have enough to last me for a few months actually. If I'm being honest, I've got enough to last nearly a year. I made a lot when I worked at the club and the pay was pretty hefty too,"

"You're just trying to make me not worry,"

"That too, but I'm serious. I'll be okay mom. Trust me, okay?"

"I trust you. I just don't trust leaving my youngest to the wolves,"

"You're not leaving me to the wolves," Emma laughed as she shook her head. "I'm finding my way, like all people should. Mom I promise you I will be okay,"

"But Emma you can't cook," her mother argued.

"MOM!"

"YOU CAN'T!" her mother cried back teasingly.

"Regina's teaching me. She doesn't trust me enough not to give her salmonella," the blonde grumped.

"I don't blame her,"

"MOom! You're supposed to be on my side,"

"Honey... You can't cook and it's that simple," her mother reiterated. Emma huffed lightly.

"Fine- fine. Tease me. But when I can cook fettuccini better than you, I don't want you sucking up,"

"Trust me Honey. I'll be more than happy to let you cook,"

"I love you mom,"

"I love you too, Emma,"

"Okay, so... Christmas and New Year's,"

"Yes," her mother agreed.

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later. Tell dad I said hi and that I love him. I know he won't move until Jeopardy's over," the blonde joked and her mother laughed.

"Okay honey, I will,"

"Bye mom, Love you,"

"You too, sweetheart. Take care,"

"I will,"

They hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon where Regina's father was. His assistant came in with a knock.

"Mister Mills. It's getting late, aren't you supposed to have lunch with your daughter?"

"Yes, I am, but Patricia, this workload has managed to double in the past few hours. If I do not get this done, this all falls on you, that is not how I wish to run my sector," he answered dryly, though he didn't mean to direct the tone towards her. He'd been cross referencing investments and clarifying signatures on others before finding any loopholes in contracts for those who signed interest based ones and trial ones. Henry sighed heavily before resting the papers down and gathering them together.

"Sir," Patricia began, " If I may speak freely?" He nodded. "I suggest you take a few hours, sir. You are always working even on your days off, you are always working. You should begin to take a few days time between when you come back and go off again. But Mister Mills, it has been a while since you've seen your daughter. I can handle these few files and clear your schedule. You need not worry about these. I will handle them all,"

"Patricia.. what would I do without you," he asked his assistant he'd had with him for nearly ten years.

"I'm not quite sure," the woman answered truthfully. " Now go. Regina will be happy to see you,"

"Thank you Patricia,"

"It's my job sir," she smiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

　

 

"Mommy!" the seven year old girl shouted as she sprinted towards her mother when she spotted the car at Steve's place.

"Hello, darling. Did you have fun?"

"YEAH! Uncle Steve is really fun. We did a lot today,"

"I'm glad you had fun, baby,"

"Me too," her daughter nodded.

"Hey Steve, how was she," the little girl's mother asked as she lifted her child and kissed her cheek.

"Amazing as usual," he chimed in before he pinched the girl's cheek, which made her she grin.

"How was.. you know what,"

"It was... eventful. Hopper says I don't actually need it,"

"That's a first," Steve said with a raised brow and a tilt of his head. " I expected him to tell you how messed up you were,"

"As was I, buthe'd told me I was rather intelligent, that I wasn't defected or anything, just hurting and in need of a friend who won't pass the judgment I fear which was why I was attacking him so much,"

"So he stopped being your therapist and just was a friend for the time being,"

"If I'm being honest.. He was never actually my therapist. Everything I had told him not to do, he followed. Instead of backing me into a corner, he gave me the entire room,"

"So.. what are you supposed to do now,"

"What I always do," she breathed heavily. " Jump in head first and hope it all goes as planned," she ended.

"Did he tell you to do that,"

"More or less. He told me that sometimes it's just the reckless abandon we need," the woman responded and Steve nodded. He looked at the little girl in her arms and said.

"So.. when are you going?"

"Today, but I'm taking her with me. We both need to do this together,"

"Good.. because she asked about you leaving," he mouthed the names, " and she was kind of hurt by that,"

"I know," she sighed. She shifted her daughter in her arms. " That's why I'm doing this with her. I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face... or hers,"

"You'll do fine. I know you will. Just take it one step at a time and you'll get there,"

"Thank you, Steve," she sighed a little lighter. He smiled before stepping forward and engulfing them both in a hug.

"Bye little lady," he smiled before kissing her head.

"Bye Steve,"

"I will talk to you later, Steven,"

"Alright. Remember. One Step at a time,"

"I know, Steve!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now she was sat there in front of the building. _Shit!._ But she had to do this. There her daughter sat in the back in her booster seat as she played with her leappad and giggled manically at the characters. Such a sweet sound, but that did nothing to quell her fears of what she was about to do. She breathed in deeply as she looked at the very intimidating building. _Christ!._ She shook her thoughts, both negative and positive, away and went to park the car. After she killed the ignition, she placed her head on the steering wheel and sighed.

"Sweetie,"

"Yes mommy,"

"Mommy has a little surprise for you," her mother said as she turned to look at her wide eyed daughter.

"Really!!!"

"Yes darling, but it's upstairs, so we need to go, okay,"

"Kay!" the little girl beamed before turning her tablet off without second thought and unbuckling herself. She stood up in her mother's car and walked in the middle.

"I'm ready, mommy," she smiled. Her mother couldn't help but smile back at her a little bit sadly.

"Okay, come along then," she sighed a little. Her daughter smiled at her again and nodded eagerly before opening the car door and shutting it quickly.

"Wait, sweetheart."

"Yes, mommy?" the little girl paused. Her mother made her way around the car and knelt down to her daughter's height. She brushed away that wild mane of curls that her child held on her head and spoke.

"Sweetie, no matter what happens, always remember that mummy loves you and nothing anyone says or does can change that, okay,"

"I know mommy, but can we go now. Pleeeease! I wanna see my surprise,"

"Sure, darling, let's go," the mother said before taking her daughter's hand and walking her into the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

"This is unacceptable," Regina muttered as she put clothes on. " Daddy is going to have lunch whether he wants to or not," She nodded to herself as she continued to get dressed. So she picked up her cell phone and dialled out. She also decided she'd just drive there as well, so the woman grabbed her keys and walked towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mister Mils," Patricia said to the man who sat with his eyes shut and headphones in to calm his nerves. He opened them slowly and took the headphones out before he spun his chair away from the window.

"Yes," he answered with both brows raised.

"There's a call for you on line one,"

"Thank you Patricia......Hello?" Henry answered before turning his chair back towards the window.

"Daddy," Regina sighed, exasperated.

"Sweetheart, I apologise, work piled up and I couldn't do much else besides that,"

"But Daddy, you promised lunch," she whined and he felt bad as a result. He could hear the sincere sadness in his baby girl's voice.

"I know sweetie but-," there was a knock. " Regina darling, hold on. Yes Patricia, what is it" he asked as as he looked over the back of his chair, but looked back at the New York Skyline.

"I'm sorry Mister Mills, but you have a visito-,"

"Yes, okay, send them in," he waved off, not letting the woman finish. "Patricia wait," he said as he covered the phone,

"Who is it?"

"Your daughter sir," she smiled. He smiled back. " Okay, send her in," he ended as his vision once again focused on the skyline. The door closed behind his daughter so lightly that he ddn't even hear it

"Regina.. sweetheart, you didn't have to come down here to see me," he said as he continued to talk into the phone,"

"Daddy? what are you on about? I'm not even there yet," Regina said confused. Henry's vision focused on the glare from the window before he could see distinct copper hair in the reflection. Without warning, he spun around and blinked rapidly at the woman who stood before him

"Daddy.... Dadddy?" Regina called, but her father sat dumbfounded. " DADDY!" she yelled and he managed to mumble.

"Zelena," only loud enough that it crackled on the phone.

"Hello, father... Anabelle... this, is Henry. Your grandfather," the woman managed before Henry dropped the receiver and the call cut

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like the new addition or additions rather? So many damn phone calls, lol


	14. To be Light Blue and Aqua p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very lengthy. Gonna be one you guys love and love and probably love and hate as you are aware, colour chapters always cover something.. well, colour based. Anyway with aqua and light blue it's recovery and peace of mind and all those good things so that's why these parts of this particular section will have so many emotional scenes. I don't personally like to write emotional scenes that often but it's recovery, it needs to happen. Anyway, do enjoy it my loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and Blah blah

Henry sat in his office chair, Mute. Zelena stood there with her daughter Anabelle, Mute. Anabelle stood there with her mother's hands on her shoulders... smiling. His eyes watered, a weary look and a sad look, gracing his features as it showed how distraught he was. He was happy but he was also broken. All he could muster was,

"z-z-z-z-Zelena," for which there was a smile from the copper haired woman as she responded, her own eyes sparkling just a little.

"Hello, daddy," she said so lightly, he couldn't hear the crack in her voice.

"You...came back," he said as he stared her dead in the eyes. His throat was burning as he tried to suppress the tears already threatening to fall and stain his cheeks. The woman let out a watery laugh as she shook her head violently. Her tears were defiant as they fell freely and angrily, marring her cheeks and staining them as they dribbled down her face, dropping heavily against her shirt before they disappeared into the fabric.

"I did."

There was silence as the two adults stared at each other until Anabelle turned in her mother's hold and tugged at her arm,

"Mommy.. Is that really my grampa," Ana asked as she stared into her mother's blue eyes with question. Her little head tilted to the side as she read the woman's stance and her emotions. Her mother's eyes slid shut before she shook her head and a smile danced over her features. She knelt down to her daughter's height and brushed back the girl's just as equally copper locks of hair before she said,

"Yes, darling. He is." Anabelle nodded before she walked out of her mother's grasp and over to Henry's desk before she made her way around it and he moved his chair to face her. With her little hands over her mouth and a shy look on her face the little girl whispered,

"Hi, grampa," before she waved and continued with, "I'm Anabelle and I'm seven." Henry looked at the little girl with absolute adoration as her features could be clearly mistaken for her mother's. He continued to study her face, noting the little mole she sported near her ear that her mother didn't have, or the way her eyes contrasted her mother's as they were light brown. Or even the fact that her hair was much darker and her nose was much sharper than Zelena's. A smile that Henry didn't even know he'd been showing was apparent on his face before he laughed a little and picked the little girl up and set her on his lap.

"Hi, Ana, I'm Henry. I'm your grandfather and I'm really old," He introduced himself which made her giggle a little.

"Grampa Henry, you're funny," she commented as she continued to giggle. She moved her little hands from her face and placed them on his cheeks. His mouth fell open in shock as he couldn't fathom the affection that the little girl was showing him so quickly. Then, as if it was just as unexpected as the first action, Ana kneeled up in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. He flailed for all of five seconds before he put his arms around his granddaughter and hugged her back.

"Can we be a family now, Grampa," he heard the little girl's almost teary whisper. Henry's eyes allowed tears to fall before he squeezed them shut and nodded against the little girl's shoulder and pet the back of her head.

"We will be, Ana. We will be," he whispered assuredly to her. Zelena walked over to the empty chair in Henry's office and placed her daughter's backpack in the chair along with her own purse before she sat and watched the interaction before her. Henry caught wind of the movement and opened his eyes which then locked on to his daughter's. Zelena managed a small and sad smile which she mimicked before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ana, darling, could you come here for a moment please," she asked, but the little girl shook her head defiantly, not even looking at her mother. She squeezed Henry tighter which he did nothing to apprehend. He held on to her tightly enough before he pat her back and rubbed it. He spoke softly into his granddaughters ear.

"Ana," he called. She muffled out a,

"Yes, grampa,"

"Sweetheart, could you turn around and sit in grandpa's lap so that mommy and I can talk?" he tried, but she shook her head again. He sighed lightly and nodded. "Okay, sweetie, it's okay," he assured her before giving Zelena a pleading look. She conceded as she observed her child. He'd never seen this look of genuine vulnerability in his oldest ever and right at this point in time, he was so struck with shock he almost forgot that she'd been missing for so long. He looked at her body language and could tell however that she was in fact uncomfortable though she tried her hardest to appear otherwise. Neither said anything, because they honestly couldn't figure out how to say anything. So they sat for a while, Anabelle holding on to her grandfather for dear life even still as the two adults in the room continued to stare at one another but say absolutely nothing. Finally after a few minutes, Zelena looked around the office and at the style of it and the decorations and photos that were present. Her foot tapped lightly on the hard carpet flooring, her slender hands rubbing at her thighs as her leg bounced. Zelena's eyes settled on the shelf that held photos of not only her, but of Regina, she could no doubt see that. There were obviously more of Regina than there were of her. There were one's of David who she knew little about and another of a young boy she wasn't sure of.

"Your office is lovely," she said absently as her eyes continued to wander. Her father nodded as he spun the chair lightly to face the shelving in the office.

"It's not me you should be complimenting on the design," he said as he too looked around.

"How's, Regina," she found herself asking blindly. Her leg bounced at a more rapid pace this time, her heart speeding up as well at the thought of her little sister she neglected and refused to get to know. Then her throat clenched with disdain.

"Regina's.... happy," he offered as an answer,"but I think that's something you need to find out for yourself," he ended. Henry rubbed at Ana's back and noted that the little girl was seemingly drifting off to sleep. " Ana, darling," he called.

"mmm," she mumbled against his neck.

"Sweetheart, would you like to meet someone very special today," he asked and she perked up on the spot. Her head tilted and her eyes widened as she looked at Henry in absolute concentration.

"Another surprise?" she asked. Henry was now looking at her with concentration.

"You had a surprise already,"

"mhmmmm. You Grampa!" she smiled widely. Henry grinned at the little girl before he kissed her forehead,

"Well, there's someone much more special than me who you need to meet,"

"GINA!" She yelled, excitedly.

"Yes, sweetheart," he began to laugh a litlle," Gina." Anabelle nodded eagerly at the man before she turned in his lap and sat there like she was the boss. He pet her mane of hair as he smiled at the resilient little girl before him. " We're having lunch today," Henry directed his sentence towards Zelena, " you two are coming. I'll just tell Regina to fix a reservation," the man said with confidence. Zelena looked at her father dumbfounded for a few reasons. He'd not addressed the issue of her being M.I.A, neither has he berated her for leaving in the first place, or showing up out of nowhere and keeping him from his grandchild. It was as if he was shrugging off all the previous years and starting on a blank canvas, or maybe it was just his usual genes of ignoring a problem that would take more than a day to solve and rather doing what Zelena had obviously inherited which was jumping in head first and hoping it all went good.

"Fath-," the copper haired woman attempted to start but was cut off

"-Zelena.. no. Now is not the time or the place to deal with the past. Quite frankly, I do not believe there is anything to address at all. I am well aware of your reason for leaving, however it does not mean it needs to be discussed. You were practically an adult by then and you were bound to make that decision. I have never been upset with you for the decisions you've made and I never will be. Nothing of the past that has happened, matters to me now. What concerns me the most and is most important to me is knowing that my family is mended, or something akin to it. What concerns me most is knowing that both of my daughters are here with me, knowing that they can get to know each other and learn to love each other the way sisters should. All I wish for from this day forward is to have my family back. My daughters. And my grandchildren. You were always my daughter and you always will be, no matter how many mistakes we all make, or how many disagreements we have. I never stopped loving you, Lena. I never stopped worrying about my eldest. I never stopped thinking of ways to find you to no avail-,"

"-I didn't want to be found," she admitted very lowly and embarrassed. Henry nodded his understanding,

"I know.... I've kept contact with your mother, but she to this day wants nothing to do with me. And nothing to do with me in your life,"

"I want you in my life," his daughter said meekly, " but father, you have to let me apologise,"

"I don't see the need," he argued as he lifted Ana a little higher on his lap.

"Father, if not for you, then for me.. please. I've made my fair share of mistakes and the reasons I left, though I felt were well within right, were also disrespectful to you and unnerving. Being in Europe made me realize that I left behind a family so many people wish they had, craved they had, hoped to have. I had it right there in front of me and I messed up. I refused to get to know my little sister, to let her in, to let you in. I refused to be loved even though I knew it was no one's fault but my mother's-"

"-Zelena it's no-"

"-It is.. It was, but that's not the point. I refused to learn anything about a little sister who wanted nothing more but someone to look up to. I taunted her, I teased her. I hurt her at every corner in her life and she still stod there, waiting.. waiting for me to come around and instead of coming around, I found someone to blame. I blamed her and I shouldn't have. I blamed her and blamed you and I blamed her dead mother and then I ran from my responsibilities, from the backlashes. I damaged her and then I ran. She already lost a mother and then she had to lose a sister who didn't even want to get to know her." Silence fell for but a moment before Zelena continued. " After I had Anabelle and her father and I split up. She'd begun asking questions about my family. She wanted to know if she had a grandfather, if she had aunts and uncles, if she had family who wasn't just me, or Steven-,"

"Who's Steven?" her father questioned. The slight hint of daddy mode kicking in. She wouldn't lie and say it didn't warm her heart but she pushed it away for the moment to answer the question.

"He's a friend of mine from high school. He was the only one who I'd kept in contact with. He visited Ana and me back and forth. As far as she knew, he was my only family, but I couldn't lie to her anymore. I couldn't let her go on thinking she had no one at all when all these people, all these loving people, all of these forgiving and open hearted people, lived here. So I'd told her when she was five about her amazing grandfather and her beautiful and caring aunt and she got so excited she asked me about you both everyday, for two years. I'd put into motion, getting everything legally changed and approved, but I didn't want to become an American citizen once again. Ana is legally British as is her father, so I will not take that from her. I will let her decide upon that," she ended as she looked at her little girl who'd managed to find some blank paper and a pen and was scribbling on Henry's desk. She smiled sadly at her child as she continued to watch the little girl scribble. Henry looked at his oldest slomenly, before he nodded.

"Zelena,"

"Yes, father," she answered instantly.

"Come here," he said to her before holding his arm open. She hesitated for a moment before rising from her seat and making her way over to her father. He pat his lap and she sat. Before she could Register what was going on, Henry pulled her head to his lips and kissed the top of her head. His arm that was wrapped around her, squeezed her shoulder tightly as his tears fell. She was really there. His daughter was really there. Alive and well, Zelena sat in his lap along with his grandchild. His seven year old granddaughter. Henry wanted nothing more than to break down in tears of sheer joy over this moment, but he held himself together. He rubbed at her arm as he sniffled back the tears in his eyes and pat her arm.

"It's all over now, sweetheart. It's all in the past. Daddy still loves you and that's all that matters. There's no more time to dwell on what could've been, but time to dwell on what can be and what will be." Zelena nodded against her father's chest, her own crystal tears, salting her father's shirt as rain droplets would pelt cars. Her father sniffed again before he pat her shoulder once more,

"I need to make a call. Repairing the years of the past, starts today. We will do this together. You, your sister and I will do this. We will get our family back,"

"But what if Regina hates me," she questioned as the reality of seeing her sister truly dawned on her. Her father shook his head.

"She won't"

"You don't know that,"

"True.. but I know Regina. She won't hate you,"

"And if she does?"

"Then you find a way to make her love you once again. But I am telling you, she doesn't hate you. She refuses to talk about you because of how much she misses you. Lena, you were her everything. You still are. She didn't have her mother, you were the closest thing to that. You made a mistake, but Regina is not one to hold things against people. She's too softhearted to stay upset for that long. No matte what has happened in her life, she's still tried to find some positivity in it, she still tries to find the good in all of it and she will find the good in you. She's always seen it, even when she's cried over the fact that she felt you hated her more than anything." Zelena grimaced,

"I didn't hate her,"

"She didn't know that," her father defended and her face fell even more.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, but Henry shook his head.

"It's not me you should be apologising to. You'll have plent of time to do that with Regina at lunch.... now give me a moment, Ineed to call your sister and tell her to make reservations," Henry said and Zelena nodded. She got up off of her father's lap and went back to look at the pictures on the shelving, her slender fingers tracing the carvings of the stand and of the framed photos. She looked at the photo of herself when she was just a little girl, her front tooth missing and her holding it in her hand proudly. There were a few others, one with her blowing out candles on her birthday cake and her bending down next to a duck pond, reachign out to pet one, but that was it. The rest were littered with ones of David and Regina and the young boy who Zelena obviously didn't know. There were also some of Kathering and Eva along with David and Regina. Just above all of those were photos of Cora and Henry from their wedding and of her pregnant with Regina. Zelena tiptoed and pulled the photo from the shelf before she studied the woman's iconic features. Tiny sharp nose, and hazel eyes with full lips and an enigmatic smile. She could see all of Regina in Cora. She could see... happiness that manifested itself from Cora to Regina. She could see, her little sister's soul through Cora's eyes and Cora's smile. She saw... home. A home she's managed to run away from.

"Regina darling," her father began after hse'd picked up the phone. He ehard his youngest sigh heavily,

"Daddy, you scared me. Can you not do that again.. please,"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just had-well have an important visitor and I guess I had lost track of my thoughts. But darling I need for you to make a reservation, whereever it was you were planningon going to begin with,"

"But daddy, I thought you were planning it?" She asked with confusion.

"Yes, well, If I'm right, more than just you Henry and I will be there, am I correct?"

"Yes.. that's true.. okay, How many more am I adding?"

"Two. You'll need this more than I do," he commented and Regina made a noise of confusion,"

"Daddy?....what do you mean by that,"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Could you just make sure the reservation is set,"

"Of course daddy. I'll text you all the details, but I was planning on coming over, I guess that's not necessary anymore?"

"No sweetheart, it's not. I'll be there in a while,"

"Okay.. bye daddy, I love you,"

"I love you too princess. Be safe,"

"I always am. You be safe,"

"Loaded revolver," he said as a joke before he grined and Regina rolled her eyes.

They hung up

Zelena had zoned out with the photo held in her hands as she berated herself on her screw ups. The photo dropped, the frame cracked then broke and she shook her head almost lazily as if it just slightly pulled her from her trance. She looked through her parted fingers and gasped.

"God! Daddy I'm so sorry,"

"Zelena it's alright," he tried to convince but she shook her head defiantly.

"It's not," she argued a little loudly as she bent to begin scraping the frame together.

"Zelena-," he tried again only to be cut off by her.

"-IT'S NOT OKAY," she snapped before she fell completely to her knees and shakily pulled the pieces together, cutting her fingers with little shards of class framing. She continued to pull the pieces together, shifting frantically all around herself to gather every single fragment as if she'd broken someone, which in essence, she felt she did. Her father put his granddaughter down before he went over to his child and put his hands on her shoulders. Immediately Zelena broke in his arms. She bellowed loudly against her father's chest, seas of tears soaking his pinstriped shirt. All she felt was the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, squeezing her closer and muffled words of soothing nature. He rocked his daughter in his arms. He rocked her like the little girl she felt she was on the inside. His little girl. He rocked his baby because he'd never gotten to do that. He rocked his newborn who he never got to hold. He rocked the woman who was trembling within his grasp that had flourished into sucha beautiful and caring mother. He rocked his darling child whom he wished would never leave again. Henry rocked her until her tears were nothing more than hiccupped breathing and she'd calmed almost to a sleepy drift. Ana, for her part watched in slight fear, but wasn't in tears as she's seen her mother fall apart before her eyes before, but because this little girl was as perceptive as she was, she'd managed to understand that this was why her mother always broke the way she did all those years before and all those times before. She stumbled over and wrapped herself around her mother and rubbed her back.

"You gonna be okay, mommy. We get to see Gina today. Smile time mommy, don't be sad," she said which made her mother let out a watery laugh.

"You're right sweetie," she mumbled into her father's shirt, " It is smile time." Henry squeezed her impossibly tighter before he said.

"Let's get this cleaned up and go to lunch, okay?" for which his daughter and granddaughter nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emma,"

"Hey, babe, How are you?"

"Missing you," Regina began, which made Emma smile" but you're a dead woman when I see you," and instantly that smile faded.

"Shit! Everyone knows, huh,"

"Oh yeah," Regina said lightly. Emma sighed,

"I swear they talk more than they should,"

"As do you," Regina teased and Emma groaned. "Awww, baby it's okay. Daddy knows, but I've got to hand it to your friends, they've managed to extend our lunch plans to sixteen people?"

"Sixteen?" Emma asked with shock and Regina nodded

"mhmmm,"

"Wait how. If I'm correct there should only be 1-2-3-4..." Emma continued to count, "Fourteen of us,"

"Daddy added two more. I don't know who,"

"Oh! he's back," Emma said happily.

"Yes he is, hence the lunch plans for the day."

"Such a daddy's little girl,"

"I won't deny that. I missed him,"

"You're cute, you know that,"

"stop," Regina whined as she blushed,

"Awww, did my baby get all red," Emma teased. She was grinning and Regina could feel that infectious smile touch her soul.

"Shut up," she threatened without an actual threat.

"I love you too, Princess,"

"hmmmmm" Regina hummed contently.

"Em..."

"Yeah babe?"

"I miss you," Regina said shyly.

"I miss you too, Gi. Wait.. are you okay with that nickname because I know that it's.. well.. you know," Emma asked uneasily. Regina nodded even though Emma couldn't see her

"It's fine. Coming from you, anything is fine,"

"Even a mistaken proposal" the blonde grinned cheekily.

"Especially a mistaken proposal," Regina agreed.

"Good. Oh God, wait, Where's Henry?"

"At Lina's," Regina said as if it was nothing.

"Ahh, should've guessed. I'll text him so he can get ready and I'll bring him with. Wait, set one more chair. He may want to bring her with him," Emma reminded. Regina nodded

"I hadn't thought of that, You're right. I'll get it done,"

"Is it the same place as the last time?" Emma asked.

"No, I was thinking of the one on 110-80 Queen's Boulevard. The Family Restaurant,"

"Never heard of it," Emma shrugged,"but I'll send out a mass E-mail to Ruby, Eva, MM and I guess you cover Kat and Jeff-,"

"Shit!" Regina yelped. " I forgot Jefferson!" she shrieked.

"Add another seat, wait add two more.. he has Grace on the weekends...besides, I'm more than positive Katherine told him already" Emma laughed at the brunette.

"That's not funny Emma," Regina pouted

"Kind of is. Every corner we turn we're adding another seat, at this rate, we'll have the whole place rented out." Regina thought on that and imagined all the tables and chairs booked out for their party of people. She shivered internally,

"That's so many people!" she whined.

" Is it your anxiety kicking in," Emma asked as her tone shifted to worry.

"I don't want to call it that," Regina answered as she shifted slightly in her spot.

"Regina.. anxiety is anxiety. Not because it's not deadly doesn't mean it's not experienced by everyone at some point in their life. I pay attention you know."She could feel her girlfriend smile against her cell phone. " Every childhood story you have ever told me, I've payed attention to. And as a result, I realize that you've developed a very prickly fear of people. You're not frightened by small crowds. You're frightened at large ones where it's in a small area and everyone is literally staring at you. It's not like giving a speech where you can avoid eyes and stare at the back wall or something. Babe.. plan the lunch thing and call me again, when you're done. I'll text my half. You text yours, I'll get the kid and everyone will meet you there for... Six I guess?"

"Yes. Six is fine. It will have to be. We're all running late on this one," Regina said.

"Okay. You be safe... Regina,"

"Yes, Emma,"

"I love you, even if you are a spoiled little daddy's girl,"

"I love you too, even if you do talk too much about special news, and think I'm an old, pretentious, hawaiian and black dictator" Regina giggled. Emma growled playfully.

"I swear you will never let me live this down,"

"Not any time soo. No," Regina laughed.

"Whatever. Go. I love you. Be safe,"

"You be safe... and I love you too,"

"In love?" Emma asked as she bit the inside of her cheek. Regina nodded and grinned

"In love," she assured. "Yellow?"

"So yellow, it's almost gold and so Aqua I'm Light Blue,"

"Happiness and Recovery. Peace and Tranquility. It's Green-,"

"-It's Nature. It's Yellow-,"

"It's Happy," Regina smiled

"Go-oo--oo," Emma laughed.

"Going.. bossy,"

"That's you," Emma sassed.

"Whatever.. I love you,"

"I love you too."

They hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the reservation set, Jefferson caught up to speed and Everyone texted all the details of the restaurant, Regina, Emma and Henry along with Lina were already there. They sat and waited as people slowly filed in to the restaurant and to their designated... tables that had all been pushed together along with seats. MM and David were among the first, then Katherine and her clan, Jefferson and Grace followed by Eva and her family. They were all getting comfortable in conversation until Regina's father arrived and his daughter nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Dadddyyy!" She cried as she shot up from her chair and squeezed the man tightly against her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Missed me?"

" Isn't it obvious," Henry said as he teased his mother. " Hey gramps. How was Europe?" the teen asked as he shifted his upper half over the back of his chair.

"Dry.. hot, tiring. I don't know. I didn't get to enjoy it as much as I wanted to. I'm still not exactly sure which country I was even in,"

"Grandpa-,"

"-no I'm serious. I honestly do not remember... anyway. How's school," he asked as he directed his question to both Henry and Lina

"School is school," Henry shrugged, answering for them both. Lina just smiled and nodded her agreement. " We missed you," the teen said before he got up from his seat and hugged his grandfather.

"Missed you too, Hen," he said as he pat the boy's back. David got up and walked around the table before he put a heavy hand to his uncle's back in a form of admiration.

"Daaaad," David sang whic made the older man laugh.

"Ah.. and how is my son doing,"

"Pretty good. Married life is bliss," he said as he smiled that dimpled smile before looking over at his wife.

"You are smitten I see," Henry said as he shook his head and smiled. David shrugged but did not deny it. "Sit. Sit," he commanded and David held his hands up before he walked back around and took his seat. Regina's father's seat was placed directly next to Emma's so he sat down.

"Emma," Henry said almost reprimanding. The young woman gulped

"Yes sir," before she saw a visible smile on his face.

"You proposed I heard, for which Emma nodded and his smile grew wider. She didn't expect the next act to happen but it did. Henry pulled her in for a side hug and grinned,

"Thank you," he whispered to her as Regina watched them with her own smile.

"I-I.. I don't know why" Emma stuttered.

"You do," Regina's father said as his smile grew even wider. " Don't be modest... Thank you Miss Swan. You have managed to make both my daughter and grandson, happy," he ended before squeezing her a little tighter and resting his head on hers. Everyone at the table looked at the two as Emma's eyes screamed silently for help only receiving giggles in response. " NOW!" he said as his voice boomed through the room. " Let's order," he commanded. Everyone else around him besides his daughter had picked up their menues and began sifting through it.

"daddy," Regina whispered.

"hmm.. yess sweetheart?"

"Where's your... plus two?" Regina asked with a quirked and confused brow and look.

"They're coming. Just give them a little bit of time," he eased and she nodded.

The large group had lost themselves in conversation, Jayce, Nathan, Natalia and Grace were in their own world as they sat to one end of the table just being kids as Henry and Lina were being their usual selves, lost in their phones and listening to music on a shared set of headphones, Lina's head resting on Henry's shoulder. Ruby and Emma were laughing loudly and betting each other about who'd be able to shotgun a beer the quickest as David whispered sweet nothings to MM. Eva, Kat and their husbands were talking about fixing more quality time for their kids to be together and possibly switching them all to the same schools. Few sentences run by about their mother who used to be a nun but had left the convent and fell in love with their father who was a traveling painter. Regina... well, Regina just sat back and watched it all unfold. She watched the large group that she had always considered her family, but could now see wholeheartedly was always and forever will be her family. She smiled to herself as she folded her arms across her chest and looked on as everyone was smiling and laughing and having fun. Life felt complete... she felt complete, even if that meant that she didn't have her sister in her life.. or Mal.. life... life was complete. Emma noticed her girlfrien'ds silence and leaned over before kissing her softly on the cheek, Regina's eyes sliding shut in happiness and a sigh of oh so sweet contentment. Her smile as radiant as the sun, the moon and the stars combined. She didn't even noticed that a stray tear had left her right eye before hse felt Emma's thumb on it, ghosting itself against her supple and sensitive skin.

"Yellow?" Emma whispered as she kissed her cheek again. Regina nodded and sighed contently again before she whispered

"Yellow. Aqua. Light Blue."

"Good," the blonde smiled before she said. " I'll make the announcement this time,"

"Okay," Regina smiled. Emma nodded and stood up with her glass before tapping it lightly.

"Ahem.. Guys..." she began which made the people slow their conversations. " Thank you.. for being here. Ruby, Eves, MM I couldn't ask for better friends and family out here. You guys are my home away from home. Kat..Jeff. That you for accepting so openly and wholeheartedly where Regina and Henry are concerned. Thank you for seeing an us before we even did. Thank you guys for pushing us together even when we sat there like two blind people not realizing we were sitting on our own gold mine of love. Thank you all for always loving and protecting these two people who have come to mean more to me than anything. Who have come to be my valued pieces to the puzzle that was my incomplete life. Henry, Kid, I gotta say, without your convincing I'd have never taken a chance, that and your grandfather eylling at Regina to just say yes," Emma grinned which made them all share light laughter. "Mr Mills. Thank you for threatening to shoot off my foot if I screwed this up because you just reminded everyday how much I _didn't_ want to mess this up to begin with. But most importantly I want to thank Regina. Regina... thank you. There's so many things I can say thank you for, so I will. Regina thank you for hiring me, thank you for gicing me a job, thank you for gluing my tail back off," she smiled at her love, " thank you for saying yes the first time to hang out with me. Thank you for saying yes to the first time to have lunch with me, that you for saying yes to the first time I stayed over. thank you for saying yes to giving this a chance-to giving us a chance. Thank you for pulling me out of every Grey moment and reminding me that days exist where I should be and need to be Aqua. Thank you for showing me your Green- your nature and how you nurture. Thank you for telling everything that was ever dark purple to you, everything that was purple to everything that made us both feel red. Thank you for keeping me from falling off the cliff and into a spiraling life of turmoil and one where I couldn't see my world in colour. Regina thank you..." Emma hiccupped a teary breath, " thank you for being that white light in my life. My purity that washed away every pain. That brought newness into my life. Thank you for being the moon who opened her galaxy up to so many potentials but chose me to give it to.Thank you for letting me be your north star. Thank you for letting me be your white light purity. Thank you for making life feel pink because of how in love I've been with you but was way too damn blind to see," She sniffled. "But most of all Regina I want to thank you for saying yes.. again. I hope you will forever say yes to me every time I do propose to you, whether it's a terrible idea to move,or children, or even just a new pair of shoes. Say yes.. every time... Thank you.. for being my Yellow through it all," the blonde ended as she now looked down at Regina's watery eyes. The brunette before her let the tears stream without a carein the world. She let them fall free and fast and hard as they crashed against the fabric of her clothing. Regina stood abruptly and crashed her lips against Emma's in need, in want, in tears, in happiness, in recovery, in peace of mind, in sanity, in desire, in love and in hope. She melded their lips until their movements became one and tandem. She cried against those same pale cheecks that were so familiar from the first day. She cried against those pale cheeks that radiated warmth and safety... She cried against the lips of the woman who was and is now her home. She cried against the lips of the love of her life. Regina cried against the lips of her Yellow. Her happiness. She cried and cried until the little kids interrupted with their collective

"Ewwwwwww" which not only broke the kiss but made them both pull away and laugh as if they'd been caught like two young teens by their friends. Emma put her thumbs on Regina's cheeks and wiped away the remnants of those tears as she smiled and looked lovingly into Regina's eyes.

"There... Now you're as beautiful as you were before,"

"I only feel that way with you,"

"You should feel that way all the time," the blonde whispered before tiptoeing just a little to kiss Regina's forehead as she brught it to her lips. Everyone else around them were all either sniffling or crying themselves which was not much of a surprise. Henry stood up and slapped Emma on the back hard which made her hack

"Good speech Swan.. now. work on that marriage proposal and give me some grandkids,"

"Yes...sir," she winced as she tried to catch her breath,"

"Daddyyy," Regina said in a reprimanding tone.

"I'm getting old, One wish Regina," he began

"You used that one wish in the hospital where you threatened that poor nurse," Regina shot back before shaking her head at him.

"I do not recall such things," he feigned confusion which only made his daughter roll her eyes more before she sat and he and Emma followed suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group had gotten their orders and were eating, conversing, laughing and cracking jokes, Everyone was content.

"Emmmmmaaaaaa!" came the familiar voice of the little girl Emma met at the Docks.

"Hey Bug," she said as she saw the child had already ran over to where she was. She picked her up and plopped her down on her lap with a playful sound before she tickled the little girl, causing her to squeal.

"Bug?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah," Emma said, grinning. " That night when you know who came in... Bug here was trying to cheer me up so she bought me cotton candy, didn't you Bug,"

"Uhuh! and Emma wasn't sad anymore," the little girl beamed. Regina smirked before she placed her palm to the little girl's cheek and caressed her face.

"Thank you, sweetheart, for making Emma happy,"

"You welcome.. Emma.. Mommy's here today,"

"She is," the blonde's eyes widened in surprise. The little girl nodded eagerly.

"Uhuh.. and Lacey,"

"Oh.. cool, maybe I can meet your mommy today," Emma smiled and the girl nodded again.

"Hey mom," Henry whispered. She leaned in to her son

"Who's the cute kid," he asked and his mother shrugged.

"We may find out in a little bit," Regina answered and he nodded.

"Hey, Bug, let me introduce you to Everyone. It's a lot of people but do you think you can remember them?" the little girl shook her head no and Everyone laughed. "At least she's honest," Emma commended. " Okay, Bug, where's your mom,"

"Over there," she pointed at the counter where a woman stood rather tall and slender and obviously Lacey who Emma could make out from any deck of cards.

"Call her and bring her over okay," Emma said before she let the little girl down and pat her butt, sending her off. The little girl dashed away to her mother and Lacey as Emma watcehd before she grabbed their attention and pointed with urgency in Emma's direction. Lacey looked but th emother did not, she just simply nodded and agreed. The little girl ran back over and Lacey followed suit, not taking much notice past Emma as she greeted the blonde with a nice

"Hey,"

"Hey.. how's it been,"

"Busy with this one," she grinned before ruffling the child's hair.

"I can tell," Emma laughed. Meanwhile the little girl's mother was making her way over and then she stopped and called her daughter.

"Lily," in an all too familiar voice that Regina and Emma and both Henry's recognized. Emma's face fell as Mal came into view with a smile on her face only to have hers fall as she realized who this person was her daughter had taken such a liking to and wouldn't tell her. Henry's mouth fell open and his grandfather just.. well, he watched. Not really reacting. Everyone however was more concerend about how Regina would React and well.. She ddn't do much past ask

"You.. you-have a daughter," which Mal nodded to, trying to be proud of it but also at a loss for how she should feel.

"I do," she managed a little hoarsely before bending down to her daughter's height.

"Lily," she said before brushing her daughter's hair from her face. The five year old smiled.

"Yes momma,"

"Baby.. this is Regina," she said before pointing at the brunette woman who her daughter was standing directly next to. The little girl's eyes widened,

"My other mommy," she asked, shocked which made a whole lot of eyes widen. Mal smiled sadly before tucking hairs behind her ears.

"No baby, I'm sorry, but.. She won't be your other mommy. She already has a family,"

"But...why?" the little girl asked as her eyes began to fill with water. Emma looked at Regina who looked back at a pained little girl before she cut Mal off.

"Hey Bug, listen... Regina is your mommy too," She said as she gave Mal that slight bit of wiggle room. With her eyes, Emma indicated that this little girl should not be denied that much and that the look was more than apparent on Regina's face, she wouldn't tell the child she wasn't even if she had to.

"She is?" the little girl sniffled. " But mommy said-,"

"- I know what mommy said sweetie, but what mommy meant is that.. Regina is your mommy, but she's not the mommy that lives with you like your mommy does,"

"Why?"

"Well sweetheart, like your mommy said, she has another family, but that doesn't mean she's not your mommy... Right Gi?" Emma asked the stunned woman who just sat there staring at the beautiful little girl who honestly looked so much like she did at that age.

"Regina," Emma said as she nudged her and the woman nodded quickly.

"Yes.. yes, Lily. She's correct," she said before taking a breath. She got down to the little girl's height and then sat on her haunches.

"Lily.. I'm your mommy.. in here, okay?" she asked and the little girl nodded

"Does this mean I can't sleep by you?" she asked and Regina managed a small laugh,

"No sweetie, You can sleep by me any time you want, it's just that I won't be sleeping by you or staying with you and mommy, that's all, but I can see you as much as you want and we can always have fun girl time... but if you want me to be your mommy, you'll have to get to know someone else," Regina smiled and Emma did as well, waving the young man over. He nodded and mimicked his mother's position. Mal, who was staring at them literally tried to stop them but they all shook off her plea

"Hi, Lily... I'm Henry," he said before offering her his hand. She looked down at it, then back up at him before her doe eys got wider

"You're my brother," she whispered and he nodded with a smile. No sooner had he done that did she launche herslf into his arms and begin to cry. It got the better of him and he himself began to cry before he stood up with his little sister and felt her latch her, her legs wrapped around him and her arms squeezing him, never wanting to let go. Henry stood still as the tears streamed down his face and he held on to the ittle girl who made his heart clench in his chest.

"I love you Henny," she managed to mumble into his shirt and squeeze him even tighter. "Momma always said I had the bestest big brother in the whole world," she continued only to have her brother hold her tighter.

"I love you too Lily. I'm going to be thebest big brother I can be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal, Regina and Emma had sifted to the side into a corner to talk... Together.

"Regina I-,"

"-You have a daughter.. We.. we have a daughter," She acknowledged which didn't make Emma feel insecure considering she was the one who instigated the relationship.

"Yes," was all Mal said.

"And.. she's five," Regina asked as she looked back at the little girl. Mal nodded.

"I adopted her when she was a baby. She looked just like you. I just knew she was the one," Mal said sadly as she looked on at the teen holding on to the little girl and wiping her tears from her face. Silence fell among the three people as they watched in unison the interaction bewteen Henry and his sister. Yes it would seem strange that he's so smitten with her already, but She's a child, she didn't create the mess, she shouldn't be held acountable for anything.

"We have a daughter," Regina said again as her eyebrows knit into contemplation.

"She has three now," Mal corrected and both Emma and Reigna looked at her weird.

"She's apart of your family now as Emma has made that clear... It would only be fair that she shares in the life of a little girl she's manage to give a new world to," the woman spoke profoundly and Emma doubled back.

"Woah... woah.. what?"

"Still as blonde as your hair I see," Mal smirked. Emma and Regina both rolled their eyes.

"Gi... If I can just speak freely for a bit. I'd like to apologise to both you and Emma... and Henry.. whenever it is he deems me worthy," she fidgeted as she looked away. Emma shrugged and Regina nodded.

"Alright. Go on,"

"Regina.. Emma. I am so sorry.I know that what I did has managed to traumatize you and leave you with little to no trust when it comes to me, but Regina I want you to know that .. I wasn't thinking of anything else but getting my family back, by any means necessary. What I didn't take into account is the fact that in all those years you would have changed. You would have morphed into an even more beautiful version of yourself. What I didn't count on was you falling out of love with me and to stop loving me-,"

"-I never stopped loving you," Regina admitted calmly and Emma just watched. " I was folowing the words that you told me to. And when I finally jumped all in.. you..-,"

" I know. I ripped it away fom you. I know I'm not worth your forgiveness, but I hope to be someday. I had hoped to have my family back. To put it all back together so that you and Henry and Lily and I could live the way I had envisioned, but when I realized that this was all becoming a reality, I felt as though you were putting me on the back burner, and all I saw was red because I didn't actually want you to go.. I knew if you did that you'd forever be out of my life and that was killing me more than anything else. I never took the ring off until that night when I did that unforgiveable thing to you, to you Emma and to Henry.. Emma I don't know how to even begin to apologise to you-"

"Then don't, besides I'm not the one who's image of you has been ruined. I still see you as the woman who gave Regina and Henry so much love to begin with that a big part of me is grateful you still exist in her life even if that small part of me wants to rip your throat out for what you did" the blonde said simply and Mal gulped. " All I want to know is, are you getting help for this or not," the blonde said seriously. Mal nodded,

"I have been, and I have frequent appointments. It's not anger issues it's,"

"Abandonment," Emma said with a perceptive nod of her head. Mal nodded to her

"How did you know,?"

"I've been dealing with the same issue since I grew up in the system," Emma admitted. "Look. I don't need to be here for this conversation. It's you-Regina and Henry who need to talk. Like I said I only care about if you're getting help for it. I can only forgive you when Regina does and well... that all depends on how forgiving she is today.. tomorrow or whenever she decides to. Don't think I did you any favours with Lily... as a kid, it's better for her to have family even if they aren't blood than to remind her that people go off and make their owns and that leaves her on the outside. She's a beutiful little girl and she shouldn't be denied that,"

"I didn't want to disrespect you anymore than I already had,"

"You wouldn't have been. I understand what it's like to be searching for family to have because it feels like relief to know that the more you have, the more you are loved. I don't have a problem with co-parenting her, just as long as you don't have an issue with me co-parenting her,"

"No-no.. none,"

"Good... You two talk. I'm going back to the table."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"I don't know, hoenstly," Mal fidgeted. Regina sighed.

"She's five years old," Regina smiled as she looked at the little girl

"Yeah.. Five going on fifty," Mal snorted.

"I don't want an apology Maleficent, Regina said, not really looking at the woman. " Just... get help and prove to me.. prove to Henry, to Emma and to Lily that you are better than this," she said before she turned and faced her. " The same Maleficent I met when I was just a teen is still there. The same one who defended our son and me is still in there. The same Maleficent who promised me that if I love again it will be okay is still in there. Mal.. you are my past, but you are my past as my love. That doesn't mean you can't be my future as my friend. that doesn't mean you still can't be Henry's mother. That doesn't mean you and Emma need to be at each other's throats when it comes to me our children. All it means is that you _need_ to let go," she said as she looked into those ice blue eyes.

"It's so hard Gi," Mal whispered painfully as tears rolled down her face. Regina nodded

"What' s harder. Losing all of me and Henry, or gaining us all over again, with Emma's respect. She still respects you, to this day. She doesn't hold any ill will towards you, She just wanted you to respect us as one, as a family. She just wanted the same thing I was wishing I could get back with you but you told me to love again.. Mal.. Emma is that love again, she is my love again. and you need to find yours, even if it is just Lily." The blonde woman nodded as she swiped away the tears. She was surprised when Regina brought her in for a hug and whispered.

"I forgave you that day, and every day since I've been giving my forgiveness more. It will take time to fully trust you again, but... There's nothing I won't do to give you a second chance. There's nothing Henry and Emma won't do, to give you a second chance... Just get help and prove it to us that you have changed, it's all we want," she said before pulling her in for a nother hug. Mal wrapped her arms around Regina and squeezed the woman so hard Regina gasped.

"Thank you , Gi,"

"Don't thank me, thank Emma. She was the one who talked me into forgiving you in the first place,"

"She won't take it,"

"That's because she's more of an actions speak louder than words type," Regina said as they pulled apart.

"I guess whenever Henry's ready He'll talk to me,"

"Yes.. just give him time. He's got a sister now, I'm sure he's still highly confused and elated.... If you'd like to, you can join us, daddy booked for two more seats, but whoever it is, it doesn't seem like they're coming,"

"Are you okay with that?"

"It's lunch not a sleepover," she shrugged and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal took Regina up on that offer and she and Lily took the two vacant seats at the table also pulling up an extra for Lacey. Of course she was getting very strange and upsetting looks from most of the adults which Regina's father seemed blind to as he chatted with the nervous and fidgeting blonde. Regina had texted in a group converstaion the entire table excluding Mal her father and blah blah and they all texted back and forth looking for clarification and wondering if they could still hate her or plan her death. She'd managed to calm them enough that some of the hostility was gone but it wasn't going to be roses anytime soon. It may not have been.. rape, but it was very close to some unwanted advances that could've left Regina more than scarred. They'd all been so immersed in their own dealings they didn't notice the people standing before them

"I'm sorry.." the woman began, " Are we interrupting something?"

This made every single last person look up.

"Grampaaaaaa!" Anabelle squealed before she spotted Henry and ran towards him . He caught her and set her on his lap before he watched as his eldest daughter shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

Those familiar blues, that copper drenched wild mane of hair. Those lovely cheekbones and shy smile. Her stature, her voice that obviously was tampered with because of foreign living.... There she stood, so many years older than the last time she'd seen her. Emma and everyone else couldn't get the word grampa out of their heads whilst Regina and Henry were so focused on the woman before them nothing else registered. It was her.. Regina knew it was her. She stood up and on unsteady legs she walked over towards the woman and studied her. Her mouth agape and her heart on guard for a blow, Regina whispered

"Lena," for which her sister nodded sadly with a smile.

"hi, Gi," she managed only so loudly. Regina let out a lugh that was more watery than she'd ever managed.

"Lena," she whispered again...

Then she blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal's baaaaaaack


	15. To be Light Blue and Aqua p3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh you know the usual. Mistakes and such are my own.

It was Black. God, why was her head hurting? Like, really hurting. She could distinctly hear voices going. They sounded like worried voices. Why were they worried? God her head really was hurting. Mocha eyes fluttered but would not open right away. Hmmm-Odd. Beneath her felt soft. Maybe she could stay just a little longer, she contemplated. She groaned however because her head was ringing and thumping now. The voices stopped? They were shushing each other? How many voices were there?! She sighed within herself. Nothing, she could hear nothing. In another groan, this one of frustration, Mocha eyes fluttered once again. Light streamed in as colours cascaded upon her irises before the images before her refracted and focused. The golden-copper mane of hair came into view along with those baby blues of tranquility encased within a beautiful structured set of cheekbones and a familiar cheeky smile that sported more of a look of relief than anything else. Her eyes fluttered again as before, then they settled and everything around her completely focused. The arms wrapped around her weren't Emma's. The body below hers, wasn't the blonde's either. The familiar scent of the blonde's strawberry shampoo was replaced with Aloe and Shea. Regina murmured incoherently as she looked into her sister's worried eyes. As the woman looked back at her, eyes crystalizing with tears, she spoke,

"It's all real, Gi. It's all real. I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't stay... I'm sorry, so-so sorry. But I'm here now, I'm here Regina." she cried as she rocked her sister who lay there in her lap as she sat Indian style on the restaurant floor. Regina shook her head against Zelena's lap as she denied it.

"It's not real..not real.. it's not.. not real," the brunette muttered. Zelena's tears fell as a smile graced her face. She grinned tearily at Regina and nodded with persistence,

"It is...feel," she commanded as she lifted her sister's oh so limp hand to her heart. _Th-thump, thump, thump_. Regina pulled her hand away just enough to create space as Zelena held on to it. She gave it a gentle squeeze and Regina sank against her one more time. In more of a croak than a question, Regina managed to ask,

"Lena,?" still in such disbelief. Her sister nodded again, never getting tired of the moment to reassure her little sister. This time, Regina broke. Tears sputtered out of her eyes as the incoherency of words dribbled from her lips

"L-l-l-l-Lena!" she bellowed as she curled on her side and buried her face in her sister's stomach. She clutched tightly on to the woman's shirt, holding on so tight, never to let go again. Zelena shrouded Regina in her arms and held her tight as she formed a ball over her little sister's already curled up frame.

"It's me, Regina," she whispered lightly yet sweetly and sadly. "It's me." It was a sickeningly good moment to be able to tell Regina she wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't crazy and that everything happening in that exact moment was all real. Her tears fell upon Regina's already wet cheek. In a muffled set of tears, Regina got out the words,

"You came back." Her petite frame shook violently as she brought her knees up into her own stomach, effectively shrinking before everyone else's eyes.

"I'll never run again, Regina. I promise. I promise you little sister, I will never run away again,"

"You...you will," Regina sniffled,rubbing her red little nose against Zelena's shirt, but Zelena shook her head,

"I won't"

"yo-you will," she cried as she clutched on to the shirt tighter. Zelena shook her head again.

"Regina, I won't," she insisted, squeezing the younger woman tighter to her. Regina's tear wracking, turned into pitiful sniffles. Her argument of "you will," sounded more child-like than anything else. Zelena grinned against her sister's hair before kissing it and saying,

"Let me prove you wrong then." Regina did not respond. She didn't pull away, nor did she deny her sister those words. Instead she pulled her closer, impossibly so. She latched on, a koala-like grip as she mumbled out,

"Lena, please don't go.. please, don't leave again." She kept ignoring her sister's words of her saying time and time again that she will not leave. Regina didn't believe it, she didn't believe it was her sister right there, holding her so gently and not shoving her away like she had leprosy or the plague.

"I won't," Zelena reminded her, " I promise you I won't...I can't," she smiled. " Ana wouldn't let me. She's already seen her grandfather and already she's smitten with him. She's not going to let me leave because Gina's going to be her new favourite person," the copper haired woman managed a small laugh. "She's going to want to be with you everyday, Regina. She's waited so long to meet you guys, I won't take that away from her. I waited so long to come back and fix this... I just want.. I want my little sister to not hate me. I want to fix us, Regina. I have to, for you, for daddy, for Ana... I'm going to fix it, just please... don't hate me," she begged. Regina took those words in, but she still refused to move. Zelena rubbed lightly at Regina's back before removing her protective ball from around Regina and taking in the eyes of everyone around them. Emma stood just off at the side, ready to pick her girlfriend up if she needed to. Henry, her father, continued to play with his granddaughter who he'd managed to keep distracted just slightly. All the other adults were just watching, trying to guage what they should do, but ultimately, they all just sat there, smiles on their faces, but worried looks nonetheless. They'd already pieced together this was Regina's sister and by the exchange, they haven't seen each other in a good amount of time. They'd also realized it had to be on bad terms, but for who, they were still at a loss. Henry didn't _look_ affected, but little did they know, with the exception of Kat, Jeff, Eva, Emma and David, he was, probably even more than Regina.

"Come on Gi, let's get up," Zelena suggested as she pat her sister's back only to have her little sister shake her head in defiance.

"No, I can't," Regina mumbled as she made absolutely no point to move.

"Why not," Zelena cooed as she continued to pat her sister's back.

"Because.. I probably look like a racoon who got beat up," she sniffled. " And everyone's looking," she reminded.

"Then I'll tell them to stop looking... Guys look away," Zelena commanded. With the exception of Henry, Henry and Emma- everyone looked away. Anabelle ignored her mother's command and hopped off of her grandfather's lap before using those little legs of hers and making her way over to the two women who were on the floor. Ana placed her hand a little hesitantly on her aunt's back which made Regina flinch as she took in the unfamiliar little fingers that began to rub at her back.

"Gina," the little voice rang out. " Gina," she repeated. " I don't wanna go Gina. I don't wanna go. Mommy, tell Gina we're not going... please. I wanna stay mommy. I don't wanna leave grampa Henry and Gina," she said before dropping to her knees, directly in the back of her aunt's curled up frame. Anabelle reached out again and touched her aunt's back once again, this time the woman did not flinch, instead she relaxed more into the hand. The little girl scooted closer to the woman, just before she wrapped herself around Regina's middle. The petite brunette gasped lightly in surprise at the advancement of love this little girl was showing her so quickly. She felt her heart go heavy at the aspect of Ana truly wanting to comfort her crying aunt and Regina let a new wave of quiet tears wash over her. Regina may have been listening as well, but she still had her doubts. She still had her fears. She wanted to believe it, but she was afraid that Zelena would go again. That Zelena would hate her enough again, to leave. That she would find a way to blame her too. She didn't want Zelena to make Ana hate her either. But Ana was not that type of little girl it seemed. The child thought for herself, she was strong-minded, almost as strong minded as her mother. Persistent.

"Gina, Grampa said we can be a family now. Please, I don't wanna go. We can be a family now, Grampa said so. Please Gina, _say yes_ ," Ana begged. Those words, those two words that begged for her to do what she's been doing so much of lately. Saying yes- something that both frightened and excited her all in the same breath. Saying yes was life changing. It was like jumping down the Rabbit Hole, not knowing where you will land or who will be there in the end to greet you. It was like skydiving without a parachute. It was literally going sailing without a boat. Nothing was sure, nothing was secure, nothing could be predicted, but you had to trust your gut, and Regina.. lately, she's done a whole hell of alot of that. Letting Zelena in again was a risk, then again, Zelena wasn't really in the first time. Opening up to a sister who made her feel like she'd done the most unforgiveable thing, was unnerving. Introducing herself to a niece who was now seven and more than likely set in her own thought process, Screwed with her thoughts. What if she got attached to this little girl and they still left? What if she became so close to Anabelle that Zelena saw her as some form of threat? What if she became close to Anabelle but not Zelena? What if she couldn't get past what Zelena had done to her all those years ago even though she would try so hard to forget it all? What if Zelena still feels that Regina is still at fault for what happened with their father and her mother? What if they have such a bad argument, Zelena brings up their past every chance she got? What if daddy ends up loving Lena more than her? What if Henry does? What if Everyone does? What if Emma ends up spending so much time with Zelena that she completely disregards Regina after a while? What if she's tossed aside because everyone sees Zelena as the perfect replacement? What i-...

"Regina," her name was called quietly. It didn't register for some reason, who the voice belonged to. The voice could belong to anyone, really. She had no clue who to guess it could've been from, considering the amount of adults already there.

"Regina," her voice came as an airy whisper this time, " Baby... say yes," the voice sang softly. There was another body on the ground next to the three that were already there, scooching closer to the still curled up brunette before a familiar hand stroked at chestnut locks of hair. Fingers brushed lightly over her ear as they traced light curves and features. As soothing words left the mouth of her blonde girlfriend, Regina relaxed with every passing second. Every worry dissipated and every insecurity vanished from thought.

"Gi... say yes. It's okay. I promise I'll make it okay. Henry and I will make it okay. Kat and Jeff will make it okay," the blonde began as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek and whisper in her ear.

"There are so many people here who will make it all okay baby. We need you to say yes and take a chance. We'll all say yes and do this together. I promise you, Regina, that if no one else says yes, _I_ _will_. I will make it okay, in the end, but know this- There's more than eleven people here who will say yes if you do. The kids have all practically said yes.. it's just us big kids, waiting. Regina, this is what you deserve, don't run away from a second chance. You _can_ have it all, and you will if I have to find a way to make that happen. Get up sweetie, we all want you to be happy. We all want you to say yes. Gi, the same way you said yes to me, is the same way you should say yes to having your family back. You can have Maleficent and Lily, you can have me and Henry. You can have Kat and Jeff and Eva, David, Ruby, MM. You _can_ have Ana and Zelena. Regina you can have your dad back, Kat and Eva's kids, our future kids... if you want any," Emma said as she slid that in there which made Regina laugh, tearily. The blonde smiled as she continued to stroke her girlfriend's hair. " You can have us all. We all want to be here. We all want you in our lives. We all need you in our lives Regina... you're irreplaceable. You are beautiful and you are the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. Will you say yes?" Emma asked as she waited for Regina's answer. It felt like the longest pause in history as she whispered the words I love you over and repeatedly out of anyone else's earshot but Regina's, stroking back her tresses of fluffy mocha curls. Then,she felt her girlfriend shake her head beneath her and sighed in relief. " Then come on, get up and let's make this group a family... our family," the blonde commanded before she sat up, gently prodding Regina from her spot. Obviously the brunette hid her face and as soon as she stood, then hid in the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her love and rocking her from side to side, reassuring her that everything was okay. Zelena and Ana then stood up as well before she walked into her mother's open arms. Zelena lifted her daughter and wiped at her cheeks before kissing her and bouncing the seven year old lightly as they both watched the exchange between Emma and Regina. Zelena had pieced together that Emma was obviously dating Regina which didn't bother her in any form, but now she felt as though she was missing and has missed out on so much of her little sister's life that she literally would have to start from scratch. A worried look crossed Zelena's face as she chanced a glance in the direction of the group of the table. Quickly her eyes scanned and settled on Maleficent with her little girl. She remembered Maleficent, but the little girl was obviously a no go on her brain. She also remembered the little budding romance that was occuring between Maleficent and her sister but had disregarded it at the time. Who was that young girl with her? Then she spotted David. Hmm? She smirked, he got married. She knew all of Katherine, Eva and Jeff, but couldn't really tell the difference between the sister's, however it didn't make it hard to divulge who their partners were, considering they all sat in couplets. Her father who she could identify in a haystack and two young teeens who she would have no guess as to who they were. The young boy and girl were holding twins in their laps. Nope! They did not have children when they looked like babies themselves. Then again. Christ! Those kids did look like them. Zelena drifted off into her own mode of thought, not paying much attention at all to Emma and Regina in that moment. However, Anabelle watched with intent and admiration.

"Let me see," Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back. Regina shook her head within Emma's hold. "Gi," she tried again, softer than the first, "It's okay.. just let me see." Emma waited for a beat before Regina lifted her head up from the blonde's shoulder and let her face be on display. All Emma saw was redness. Regina's little cheeks were red, her eyes were red but oh so light in colour at the same time. Her little nose was red as she sniffled then looked away from Emma. The blonde let her hands slide up from Regina's waist to her arms, up her throat as they settled on her face. Her thumbs wiped away the light mascara marks before her right thumb stroked across the woman's nose. Emma smiled at her as she noticed the way Regina relaxed into her touch. " Still as beautiful as before," Emma whispered before grinning. Regina sniffled again but smiled at her love. " Ready to say yes?" She asked as she looked into those pools of dark swirling emotion. Regina's smile grew wider before she nodded eagerly. She placed her hands over Emma's before removing them and holding them at her sides. Regina then turned around and faced the large group of people, the smile never leaving her face. She let go of Emma's right hand before walking with her over to her sister. Ana squirmed in her mother's arms and Zelena thought that she had wanted her to put her down, but the little girl had other plans. She reached out for her aunt who was less than a foot away. Ana disregarded the laws of physics and launched herself at Regina, catching the woman off guard. With a small " oof" leaving her lips, Regina caught the little girl and wrapped both arms around her niece. She didn't know until Ana pulled back slightly and used her little thumbs to wipe at her aunt's face, that she was crying. Zelena's haze of thought was stopped as she turned her attention back to her sister and observed the way her daughter and her little sister interacted. _Little sister_ , she smirked internally, she had a little sister.

"Gina... can we be a family now?" Ana asked as she studied her aunt's face. With a hoarse voice, laced with love, the woman nodded.

"Yes, baby, we can be a family now. We will be a family now," which made Ana nod happily and shout.

"Good!" before announcing to her mother. "MOMMY! GINA SAID YES!" That made both sisters and Emma laugh at her joy before Regina blew bubbles into her niece's neck, tears still there, but drying up as the happiness soaked her frame like sunlight on the dawn of a new day. Ana squealed in delight as she tried to squirm away from Regina's assault. Her aunt was relentless however and the little girl couldn't contain her laughter. After a shared moment with her niece, Regina looked over at her sister, a smirk that formed a smile became present. She opened a free arm for Zelena who didn't hesitate to walk right into her sister's grasp before she hugged her tightly against her own frame. The words

"Thank you," left Zelena's lips.

"Thank _you_ ," Regina said to her sister, insistently.

They hugged for some time until Regina remembered one more thing.

"There's someone you both need to meet," she said before she turned to the table and motioned at her son to come over. Henry placed one of the twins down in his seat before he walked over with a smile on his face and mirth in his eyes as he appeared before his aunt and cousin. "Lena..this is Henry.. your nephew... Ana sweetie, this is your cousin, Henry." Ahhhhh, good, not a fetus having fetuses.

"Yo-you-," Zelena tried but couldn't get the words out and all Regina did was smile in response before nodding happily. Zelena's mouth fell open as her eyes fluttered in shock and confusion and happiness. " I-I... you-Wait! I.. and you," Zelena sputtered again and Regina continued to nod happily. "But-YOU!" Zelena yelled and tried to put the pieces together.

"Hi," was all Henry said as he grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. His outstretched hand went unnoticed for all of two seconds before Zelena looked down at it and back up at him. Completely ignoring the gesture, she pulled the young boy in, quickly, effectively crushing him in a confuddled mess of a hug as she still short circuited enough trying to process everything.

"Seems she's happy to have a nephew," Emma whispered as she came up behind Regina, who was still holding onto Anabelle. She plade her hand at the small of Regina's back and kissed the back of her head. "Blue?" Emma wasted no time in asking after she sighed in such relief that nothing had managed to backfire thus far. Regina was silent for a moment, thoughtful for a moment as she assessed everything before her. She sighed, contently as she leaned back into Emma's chest. Her weight felt like nothing to the blonde even with the extra, now that she was holding Anabelle. Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder as she looked up in a contorted position to see her love's eyes. Dreamily she responded with,

"Right now.. every dark purple emotion in me is disappearing because everything is so aqua in this moment that I'm beginning to feel yellow. The green of it all, Emma is that we can both have this and it's because of you that I do. You made me believe. You took away every Red, dark red, light red moment that would have made me bitter and sad. You took away every grey moment in my life that would have left me in confusion and in limbo, drifting without so much as a form of direction to take me somewhere I needed to be. Emma, you gave me my yellow, you gave me so much more than my yellow. I can't find another colour because it's the only one that can define how I feel every single moment I'm with you. Emma.. I'm yellow. Baby, I'm yellow and it's you who did that. Promise me that you'll always convince me to say yes,"

"I will," Emma whispered. " I promise you I will," she ended before ignoring the fact that Regina was holding a child in her arms and kissed the woman like she was the Goddess of their time and Emma was the mere mortal who would unite with her. Ana giggled at the interaction, obviously this little girl was unfazed by it all. She just watched and grinned at the two adults, kissing like no one else mattered.

"I have a nephew," Zelena whispered in shock as she kept her grip on Henry. He smiled because, well, what else could you do when you gain a little sister, an aunt and a cousin all in a handful of minutes. " Dear God, I have a nephew. I actually have a nephew," she rambled on until it was incoherent and she pulled his body away from hers, looked him over as if he was a statue and she was checking for cracks and defects before her eyes flew wide open. Realization really hit her this time.

"I have a nephew.. Ana," she looked over at her daughter who was still in Regina's arms. "has a cousin," she looked back at Henry, he was still grinning. "I'm an aunt," she looked down at herself and back up to Henry, the boy was still grinning. " Jesus.. I have a nephew. I have.. family. This is real," she rambled only to lock eyes with Henry who nodded at her and smiled fondly.

"We're real," he found himself saying, feeling he needed to assure his aunt. With a stunned look on her face, Zelena placed her hand at the back of Henry's head and plled him in, her eyes fixated on nothing, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. She felt the frame of her slender nephew against her and then it all became real. She glanced over at her father who was watching both his daughters in their own bubble with their family and had smirked. He didn't have to threaten to shoot off any feet.. yet at least.

"Daddy," Zelena said loudly enough that the man looked over at her with a solemn look on his face. " Daddy, this is real," she kind of said and kind of asked all in the same sense. He let out a light laugh and nodded before he spoke.

"It is," he said but said nothing after that. This was a moment for her and Regina, not him and her. They will get their own time together, he knew that. Right now, his youngest and his eldest needed to stay in their bubble for a little while longer, no one- not even him, needed to pop that bubble of security they were both in. He turned his attention back to the people at the table who were obviously watching again, everyone with matching expressions of not only shock but.. well.. mostly shock. No one expected to see Regina break down that easily. No one expected to see Zelena, hell some of them didn't even know who she was, but like earlier, they'd already deduced she was an estranged sister, or rather _, the_ estranged sister. Maleficent, for her part, seemed uneasy, as if she shouldn't be there and it did not help her nerves when Regina's father motioned her over with a single digit. Her face was already distraught,as if she had done something she shouldn't have. Her emotions, she wore so vividly, it was hard to miss them. Every disheveled state that she could have been in at that moment, she was in. Oh how her mind swam and dizziness settle in, never to fade out. She got up and walked slowly to the chair that was conveniently vacant, next to him and sat. Henry shifted his body so that he faced her, before placing his hands in his lap. He laced his own fingers within one another as he regarded the blonde before him. His face was not one of times to play, or times to laugh. He was serious. Her anguish became so much she had to shut her eyes

"Let. Go," he enunciated, not in a harsh tone but in a warning and caring tone. Maleficent dropped her head to her hands. Lily sat on the other side of he table, sitting in Lacey's lap as she watched her mother curl into herself. Maleficent nodded, she knew it was the only thing she could do without allowing her voice to betray her strength.

"Whatever you did to Regina..... Seek forgiveness," he said a little harsher this time and she looked up, the change in his voice obviously waking her. Maleficent looked at him through teary eyes with tears that just barely began to fall. His face was unchanging as he continued. "I may not be up to date with many things, but when I can blatantly see that my daughter has either some fear to even be around you or completely disregards you unless it has had to with that little girl right there," he pointed, " I know that something _you_ should not have done, was done." Maleficent said nothing, instead she just slid her face down as she slid her fingers up and through her hair. She muffled out a few words and Henry had to strain to hear.

"Sit up," he commanded. " If you're going to act like a dog with your tail between your legs, I will treat you like one, but you are not, so sit up straight and talk to me like an adult," the man said without so much as a flick of sympathy. She sniffled a bit before she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Sorry for what.. you've done nothing to me, but I am more than positive you did it to my daughter, which means that you have affeced both Emma and Henry in the process. If you can directly and indirectly mess up something that has not gotten the chance to flourish yet, you are bitter and detrimental to everyone around you," Henry spoke. Maleficent nodded again. He was right, hell, she knew that, but having this man who didn't even know anything as to what happened, confirming the theory of her being this mess of a human, scared her. She sniffed back some tears before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I-I.. I did something I shouldn't have. You're right. I just... I wanted my family back,"

"So you decided to traumatize my child in the process. Did you not think about how that would affect everyone else around you, before you decided to do it?"

"I didn't," she admitted. Henry pursed his lips at the admission, ready to speak, but Maleficent continued. She was going to say it all, whether it killed her or not and she was damn sure hoping for the latter of it all. "I came back with the intent to get my family back.. I never let go Mister Mills. Regina and Henry meant too much to me to let them go so easily, so quickly, just like that," she sniffled. "Before all of that, I don't know if Regina told you it or not, but, we had gone back to visit my parents, so that I could finally introduce them to my future wife," she laughed tearily at the word, " and our son.. but that didn't go so well. It became... violent," she tried. "My father had hit Henry and Regina smashed a vase across his his," she laughed at that one a little less sad and the man before her showed a genuine smile, but it faded as he considered where this story was going. " Anyway," she brushe off,"My father called us all abominations and threatened their lives. He threatened my life. He threatened to ruin her and Henry and disown me... so.. I disowned them and he'd hit me when I called him out for being pretentious and self-centered. I remember I told him I'll see him in hell and left, but honestly after I went outside and told Regina to take Henry and go, that's when my hell started. Watchign her drive away with our was my hell. I had to tell her to go, but she didn't want to, I didn't want her to, Henry-he, he never wanted us to split up, but if we didn't... I don't know what my father would have done and knowing my mother she would defend his actions just because she is afraid of him. I told her to Love again and she told me how she didn't want to, how she didn't want to feel that again if that's all it was going to feel like after a while. But I had told her that she had to.. it took her a while, but then she agreed. We kept in contact as much as possible, but it was left to letters because I didn't want whoever he was sending after us to track anything which is why I moved around so many times and changed my P.O Box numbers frequently. The letters slowed on my end because of a job I'd gotten but just recently for Henry's birthday I'd thrown caution out the window and bought a singagram along with a video of myself for him. Regina and I had planned that and it was honestly the best Idea she's ever had...." Maleficent sucked in a breath as she was about to update Hnery on recent things. " The reason... the reason that Regina is disregarding me or seems afraid is because... I'd.. well, after I found out about Emma I'd gotten jealous of it because she sounded like the perfect replacement for me, then Regina had told me that she'd stopped wearing her ring on her finger and began wearing it around her neck.. I'd never stopped wearing mine, nor did I ever take it off, but I felt she was moving on to replace me, I know, contradictory considering I was the one who told her to love again, but I didn't expect her to, maybe because I didn't.. I didn't try, much like she apparently hasn't up until now," the blonde looked up and over at Regina and Emma who were talking with Anabelle, Emma now holding the seven year old in her arms. " I found out where she lived and then I went over.. It was my fault that their first date didn't go as planned, or go at all... Mister Mills I-,"

"-Stop... If what you're about to tell me is something along the lines of unwanted contact, do not tell me,"

"But Mister Mills-,"

"-Maleficent, unless english is no longer registered as your first language... STOP," he boomed. This garnered attention from everyone around them, but Maleficent was so in tuned with the conversation she didn't notice a thing.

"Please.. just let me tell you. I need to get this off of my chest. This.. The group I'm in told me I need to approach the topic in every area. Please Mister Mills, I'm trying to be a better person like Regina told me to be..." a pregnant pause before the man sighed, let his eyes slide shut and nodded.

"Go on,"

"Thank you... I thought she missed me and still loved me and still was in love with me.. We.. not to be inappropriate, but before we became... intimate we would usually have those kinds of fights, sometimes if not all, intentionally so that the... latter of our experience was ... hectic to say the least. I thought that she was just playing along like we usually would before we would become intimate, so I misread every sign. I will admit I was antagonizing her just because she didn't simply push me away, I thought that there was a part of her that was still completely and hopelessly enamoured with me. Mister Mills.. I thought.. I thought she wanted it, so when I did it and she reacted in ways she usually used to, I ran with it. My denial got the better of me because she had started acting in ways that she never used to, but I didn't want to believe it, I was driven by jealousy and persistence and anger to get my family back at any cost. I didn't want to believe that she found love again because I was so caught up on one day having it all back, I didn't think that Regina would have changed, that she would have evolved where I refused to. It turns out, she really is no longer in love with me, but she still loves me... I wish I knew it that night, but even then I don't think I would have listened. She'd slapped me and told me to get out after me doing what I did so many time in an attempt t try and remind her of what as obviously drifting away from her because she was only accepting a new love.. a new arrival for love.. She was accepting.. Emma," the woman breathed heavily. " She was letting me go and opening up her heart for Emma and... as much as it pains me to admit it. Emma is that stability that I couldn't be. She is that one person who truly gets Regina where I couldn't and still can't. She is the one who manages to get her to communicate so easily and without so much as breaking a sweat, she's the one who made Regina fall in love with her, by just being honest and there. Emma isn't my replacement, she was just the one that was always made for Regina, and I was blind to it then, but now, not that I sit back and sit on the outside, wishing I didn't damage our relationship the way I did, I realize that for Regina, this needed to happen so that they could find each other. And they did. Mister Mills I wanted to say I'm sorry because I hurt your baby girl. I wanted to tell you all of ths so that in time, maybe you could forgive me like everyone else will I'm hoping, but I will work on it as much as I need to, to make it right with everyone. Mister Mills,I just wanted my family back and I was blindsided by my own desire enough to neglect her words of disinterest. I would never want what happened to Regina to happen to Lily and that is why I will work my ass off to fix every broken relationship that I created, starting here, with the people who loved me first and loved me when my own parents didn't. I will fix this. This isn't a hope speech, this is me, baring my soul in hopes that the lashes I receive are with love and not with hate so that I may one day be light in heart and get past all of this with everyone, collectively." The man remained silent for a while before he opened his eyes and regarded the woman before him. He was staring straight ahead as he blindly said.

"Regina, come here," for which his daughter did. She amongst the others had listened intently to the speech and the brunette felt only so much anger toward Maleficent, she felt sorry for her more than anything else.

"Yes daddy," she answered softly. He continued to stare ahead as he spoke,

"You never told me that this happened," he said flatly. His face remained stoic as he went on. "Why is it that I need to find out from her that this has happened to you.. that she was the one who did it no less?"

"Daddy.. I well.. we didn't want to worry you or put you in the hospital again because of it.. I wasn't in a very good state as a result of it and it would not have made you happy seeing me fall apart. No one could see me fall apart. I wouldn't allow it.. but Henry," she acknowledged, " Henry took care of me. He and Lina had tried to keep me from hurting myself or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't as bad as it seemed, I was just... in shock,"

"Stop downplaying the issue-,"

"-I'm not," she quickly defended. "Daddy, I'm not, it's just that. It honestl was not as bad as it originally sounds. I'm only a little shaken up about it now, but I'm fine otherwise. I'm moving on from it.. I have Emma and Henry and you, our friends who are pracically family. I have Lena and Ana now.. daddy,please, just... give her a chance. It's all she's asking for and it's all I'm asking for... One wish?" she said hopeful enough that it would make him smile. It did, but only for small moment. He sighed heavily as he rolled everything around in his head.

"I really want to break your neck....," he told Maleficent, " but my daughters, grandson and granddaughters and everyone else aroundme is keeping me from doing that. You have one chance... ONE, fuck it up and I will kill you," he threatened as he turned a deadly eye at her and she gulped. Maleficent nodded quickly as she swallowed hard. Henry smirked a little. "Good, now I'd like to meet my other granddaughter..." The man ended in such a sinister way, Mal nearly squeaked. " Regina," he said as he regarded his youngest. She looke dover at her father, still with raised eyebrows from his threat,

"Daddy?" she questioned hesitantly.

"The next time that you do not tell me that something of this magnitude has happened to you... Nevermind," he said, thinking better of making his youngest cry. He had forgotten that anything that made Regina feel like all she ws doing was the worst things were the few things that actually made her cry alot. Regina nodded. " Everyone sit down.. Waiter! we need two more chairs please!"

"Right away sir,"

"Good...now. Can we please finish this lunch that has managed to turn into dinner in peace, hmmm?" Henry addressed the entire group. They all nodded dumbly as they looked him in the eyes. " Any one else with any secret relatives or questions for the group or can we move on?" he asked. The adults muttered out responses of no and well.. no. No one was about to try and ask him any questions with the way he seemed in that moment. Hell him threatening Mal was enough, and he loved her like she was already his own daughter.

"I swear every time all of us go out for lunch it's like a box of trix. Surprises every time," Ruby whispered none too loudly at her table partner, at that moment it was MM. The mousy woman just nodded as she sighed in confusion... technically she always seemed that way but she usually was also lost in thought more often than not.

Lunch, well- dinner, was pleasent considering all the tears and that threat. Anabelle stuck to her Regina and Emma like they were her parents which received a surprising comment from Zelena that if no one knew any better and Ana wasn't a redhead, they'd assume that the pair was the girl's parents. Then again they would also assume Lily was their daughter as well how much she mimicked Regina. Lily for her part rotated her attention between her newfound family and her mother, never forgetting to go back to Lacey at the end of it all. She was her little bug after all, but good Lord did she look like Regina. If you pulled the little girl's hair into a ponytail the way that Regina used to, she looked like an image of the brunette herself when she was around that age. The only difference is that her eyes were lighter and Lily was a bit paler than Regina.

After the dinner Regina had pulled her father aside and looked at the man who tried to remain stoic and slightly upset with his baby girl though he uually failed miserably, she looked too much like a little girl and her mother all at the smae time for him to resist the urge to pick his daughter up and cradle her.

"Daddy," Regina began softly.

"hmm?" he answered trying not to commit to the conversation. Regina giggled a little at her father's stubborness, something she no doubt inherited and seemed to pass on to Henry.

"Daddy. I love you.. and thank you for pushing me to find love and to be love.. thank you for not killing Mal even though I'm sure you would in a heartbeat,"

"Mmm," he answered. Regina sighed.

"About the Club.. it's been closed for a while now, but I was planning to have a party for everyone there before the year end, a Christmas Party to wish everyone off and completely shut the doors on that place. The settlement was made and everything under that I was told is in complete order, by the year end, it will all be gone,"

"I don't see the happiness in this, Regina," her father quirked a brow as he gave in to the conversation.

"There is.. because of the settlement.. Daddy, will you just help me plan the party. I want it to be special and this is for everyone who's ever worked there. This is a sending off kind of party. They will love it, I promise you. Could you just please help me plan it. I want to get Emma's parents down here too, but I don't know how to ask her about them without her being suspicious,"

"Technically you would be acting suspicious," her father commented, "but I will help.. now. Is that all,"

"Not really,"

"What is it?" he ased.

"Daddy can I have a hug," she asked as she looked at him hopeful. Henry quirked a brow as his confused expression showed.

"Of course you can sweetheart, you know that you always can," he said before he pulled her in without warning. Regina wrapped her arms around her father.

"I love you , daddy,"

"I love you too, sweetheart. You can always get a hug. I'm not too upset that I won't hug my princess.

"Promise," she asked in a child-like manner.

"I promise you sweetheart," he reassured her.

"Ok,"

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kicking off her shoes at the door and then removing her jacket before she hung it on the rack in the apartment, Emma made her way over to the couch and flopped down on it. Regina and Henry followed suit with removing their shoes, however, Regina a little less flamboyant than her son and girlfriend had done. Both Lily and Ana had asked to spend the night with Emma, Regina and Henry but as the women talked, they had decided it was best not to rush into that so quickly. They hated telling the girls that they couldn't do it but gave them the idea that they could both stay with Grampa Henry together and their mom's can stay there as well. That idea, went surprisingly well with her father. He agreed, but Maleficent had said she wouldn't be able to stay. She was honestly still afraid he mihgt suffocate her in her sleep or something. He understood her fear, but assure her there was nothing to worry about considering he was supposed to be giving her a chance and all. She accepted, hesitantly of cours, but she accepted. They had said their goodbyes and made promises that inthe coming week they would both spend time with Gina and Emma and Henry.

Henry plopped on top of Emma which made her wince as she laughed.

"Ow! Kid, what do you think I am, a pillow?"

"No," he grinned as he got comfotable on her, " You're my mom now, so I can do what I want, that includes crushing you with love," Henry said simply as he made absolutely no attempt to get off of the woman. Both Emma and Regina blanched at the use of the word that came from Henry before the teen caught wind of them just gaping at Him. He shrugged and rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"You're gonna get married, so she's my mom. Doesn't matter if you never do get married, she's still gonna be my mom," he explained simply and then the two women gawked even wider. The teen laughed as he still made no attempt to move off of Emma. Emma was the first to break the silence as Regina let her eyes flutter for God knows how long as she processed everything.

"I guess it's a good thing your room here is set up then, huh,"

"Yup," Henry agreed. " But if you guys have kids, we're gonna need to move to a bigger place,"

"Why do I feel like you're dictating what your mom and I do from now on?" Emma asked and Henry shrugged before he smiled at the television.

"Maybe I am.. But you guys probably need time to yourselves, so I'll be in my room if you need me.. or don't need me. Better yet, don't need me," He sputtered as he thought about random things and backed his way down the hallway.

"Hey kid, if you wanna watch TV you can in our room, you know," Emma reminded, but Henry skinned up his face.

"No thanks I'd rather not lay in the bed where you guys do things,"

"Henry!" Regina reprimanded only to have him laugh.

"Mom, I'm fifteen, not five," he grinned as he disappeared into his room and closed the door until it shut.

"Yes well sometimes you sound like you're fifteen going on fifty," Regina muttered as she made her way over to the living room. Emma inched over a bit before she pat the spot in front of her for Regina to take. The brunette made her way over to the blonde who was still laid out on the couch and sat. Emma's left hand immediately went to Regina's waist as she rubbed absently at the hem of her girlfriend's shirt. She sighed at the pleasant contact. Regina, smiled as the familiar hand stroked her soft spot.

"Did you have fun tonight," Regina heard the blonde ask her.

"mhmmmm," she answered distracetedly. Emma's hand continued to stroke lightly at the hem of Regina's shirt before her finger caught beneath the fabric and she grazed the smoth and slightly cold flesh of the brunette before her. A shiver ran down Regina's spine on contact.

"I love you," Emma whispered as her hand made it's way around Regina's waist, to her stomach and back around her waist. Regina sighed heavily as her stomach contracted.

"I love you too, sweetheart,"

"I know," Emma grinned for which her love rolled her eyes and slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"I love when you dress casual," Emma said as she admired the way Regina's acid wash jeans fit her perfectly in every area and the way she wore a simple black button down with her little white bow tie."Penguin casual," she giggled as she remembered Regina's wing tip shoes.

"I looked cute," the brunette defended as she made no attempt to hide her smile.

"That you did, but could you not make the penguins look bad because you're so cute. They're flightless birds for a reason you know," Emma admonished without any actual anger at all.

"Oh really? and what reason is that, dear," Regina leaned in, her eyes challenging Emma's.

"Uhhh," the blonde faltered as she got lost in the intensity of Regina's beautiful eyes that were becoming lighter every moment that she was able to catch a glimpse of the woman's soul. " God," Emma whispered airily. She opened her mouth and swallowed

"What?" Regina asked a little concerned as her head tilted to the left.

"You... are beautiful, Regina. Absolutely beautiful. God I love you," the blonde dribbled. Regina turned her face away. She couldn't be any more crimson even if you painted her face.

"thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't thank me.. Thank your mom and dad. You are truly a beautiful woman. I don't know how I ever got lucky to be with you,"

"On the contrary, it's me who is lucky to have found you. I would like to thank my infatuation with a fresh face is what got us here," Regina winked at her love.

"Sure it wasn't my offer to hang out," Emma grinned cheekily.

"That too," Regina conceded. " But if I had actually said no, would you have still thought me the same?"

"Honestly... probably not," Emma laughed which earned her a pinch to the arm. She flailed as she giggled in pain.

"shit... what kind of nails are those,"

"Ones grown from water and vitamin consumption as well as proper upkeep," Regina deadpanned. Emma frowned slightly.

"It was a joke,"

"I'm well aware.. now. Why would you have thought of me differently," Regina asked before she rubbed the spot where she had pinched

"Because I didn't expect you to even acknowledge me to begin with. Put it like this, Imagine that you acknowledge a worker and they offer you a few hours to just hang out, but the minute that's done you just go, NO! and practically disregard them in every sense after that. You may have said no the ifrst time, but you weren't mean about it, just trying to keep it professional. That was what I respected.

"So much so that you went against it again and turned into a lawyer for all of five seconds to tell me how I'd contradict my actions if I didn't,"

"Yeah that too," Emma grinned. Regina smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up on me,"

"Couldn't, I was already smitten, just too blind to realize it."

"How sweet of you," Regina teased.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up Miss infatuation with fresh meat,"

"I will not deny it," Regina shrugged. Emma shook her head but smiled. She put her hand on Regina's shirt, effectively hooking a finger between the space of two buttons before she tugged the woman towards her lips and kissed her. It was soft and calculated. Their connected lips moved in wanted tandem as Emma and Regina both lightly pushed the other back and pulled the other forward. Emma let her left hand slide to the back of Regina's neck before she let her fingers slip through the tresses of chestnut hair. She felt the slight nibble of Regina on her lips as the brunette was biting just lightly enough to make Emma aware. Emma's tongue sought out entrance into Regina's mouth and the brunette allowed it. She allowed Emma's tongue to meld with her own in a frenzy of need and of want and of passion. She felt her love smile against her lips and she smiled as well, her heart beating like a double entendre against her chest, no relief as it pumped so quickly, it sent her in a spralling, dizzying rush. She steady a hand against Emma's chest as they continued to kiss sweetly until the blonde pulled away lightly. She looked up at Regina and then she smiled,

"I'm happy you did,"

"Huh," Regina managed dizzily. Emma rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm glad you had an infatuation with me," Emma reminded and Regina made a little oh face.

"I swear our kisses stun you into the realm of forgotten conversations,"

"It's not my fault they're....,"

"Good?"-

"-Yes.. good. They make me feel... yellow. You make me feel yellow, Emma," Regina admitted. " I love you, even if you might end up being the biggest pain in my ass," Regina smiled and Emmagasped playfully.

"You-,"

"--wound you. I know," Regina laughed as she rolled her eyes. She leaned back in and kissed Emma once more. " I'm becoming rather tired,"

"Okay, You wanna take a shower before we head to bed first,"

"I'd actually prefer a bath right about now, but I've never been good with sitting still in a tub and having my body make contact with thousands of germs in that way," the petite brunette cringed. Emma cringed along with her.

"Okay, then just take a nice long shower and I'll give you a massage when we're both done. I'll take one too," Emma offered and Regina rolled it around in her head before she nodded and agreed.

"Okay," she said and Emma smiled before she sat up and turned the tv off.

"Come on, princess. Let's go," Emma said as she made her way around Regina before she stood up and held her hand out for the woman to take. Regina placed her hand in Emma's and the woman yanked her u swiftly into standing, causing thebrunette to yelp in excitement. Emma then wrapped her arms around Regina and lifted her off the ground. Regina being the Koala that she is, wrapped her legs around the blonde who let her hands slide to Regina's butt in order to hold her better.

"Night Kid!" Emma yelled for which he yelled back

"Night moms!"

"Good night Henry," Regina said softer before Emma continued to walk with her into their now shared bedroom. She plopped the brunettes down gracefully and watched as those beautiful curls of hair bounced and settled gently against the frame of Regina's face. Emma leaned over the bed, one leg just between Regina's thigh and the other still on the ground as she placed her hands on either side of Regina's face. She leaned in closer to the brunette who's breathing had gone ragged from being tossed and she smiled at her. Gently, she brushed the stray hairs from Regina's face before she became a mother in a sense and blew bubbles intot he woman's neck. She did not expect Regina to react like such a little girl as she squealed.

"Sto-op. E-Emma! Stop! Stop! I-I'll ahhhhh! Emma!," the brunette could only manage to giggle and plead. Emma was relentless as usual which caused Regina to gasp for air more than she probably should have. She began wheezing and that's when Emma actually did stop as she picked her face up from the woman's neck and observed the happy tears that flowed so freely against the frame of her cheekbones. Emma dove back in and kissed her neck and around her jaw before she kissed her on the lips. When she pulled back, all she saw was Regina's eyes sparkling with not joyful tears but tears of...?

"I love you, Emma," Regina whispered airily as she looked Emma right in the eyes. Her hands now cradling the woman's face. Emma didn't realize what was happening until she felt a cool tear be wiped away from her own eye.

"I love you too," she said back before she whispered

"Blue?"

"Yellow," Regina smiled. Emma smiled back and said,

"Yellow," before dicing in and blowing more bubble into Regina's neck, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles yet again.

 


	16. To be Light Blue and Aqua p4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long installment, so enjoy guys.

Friday aye aye aye Nov 7th

She was nervous and it was blatantly obvious at that. Yes of course she woke with the intent to have lunch and yes she told herself that it was just that. Lunch. To break the ice in a sense kind of lunch, but Damn it, Regina couldn't for the life of her understand why that damn fear manifested itself mere minutes before she was set to walk out of the door. And yes Emma and Henry were on Ana duty all day that day as well, but still, it was lunch. Sure it was Zelena and maybe Mal? NO!, no Mal. Jesus that would be a death sentence in itself. She couldn't do both at the same time but that didn't mean that she could handle Zelena on her own either.

"Mom,"

"Babe," came the unison of voices from the room where Regina stood at Emma's full length mirror. Her eyes glazed over before they focused, still, her thoughts ran like a spring in a hot desert.

"Babe," came Emma's voice that drifted with the wind.

"yes," Regina answered a bit hesitantly. She looked up into the mirror as the haze of images before her, corrected themselves and she saw both her son an dher girlfriend with matching worried looks on their faces. It only managed to alleviate some of her nervousness.

"Stop worrying," was all Emma said before she walked over to the woman who was standing at her full length mirror, fidgeting with her clothing and wringing her hands within one another. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's midsection and pulled her against her chest. With her chin resting on the woman's shoulder and a smile on her face, Emma spoke.

" You are going to be fine. You will be more than fine. You are going to be great. Stop worrying, okay? It's just lunch and this is just Zelena. This is your sister and you wanted this. You wanted to do this, remember?" Regina sighed and uneasily nodded. "Come on," Emma said as she kissed her love's neck.

"Ewww, guys I'm in here," Henry whined though his tone was solely joking and light. He was sat on Emma and Regina's now shared bed and had been bouncing on the spring loaded mattress for a while as he and Emma had helped Regina pick out her outfit for the lunch meeting. He bounced on the bed a little more before completely launching himself from it and walking over to the pair. He rested a hand on his mother's shoulder and squeezed lightly before he spoke.

"You are going to be fine mom,"

"Yeah babe, Perfectly fine," Emma agreed.

"Easier said than done," Regina retorted. " Besides, _you_ two are handling a seven year old, not a thirty four year old. She has no idea of the history between her mother and her aunt... or the lack thereof," the petite brunette grimaced.

"You're right," Emma conceded as she still kept a rather firm grip on her love. It was true. Both Emma and Henry knew that what she had just said was true. There was a huge chance that Ana was less like her mother in every aspect and for the fact that she's a child, it was highly likely Zelena told her nothing. Not allowing her own thoughts to carry her in the mist of unconcious reactions, the blonde nuzzled the nape of Regina's neck with a loving graze as she inhaled Regina's scent.

"I know I am, but....," Regina sighed as she only slightly relaxed into the touch of cherry chapstick lips against her skin. She felt Emma breathe a little heavily at her hesitancy. Emma looked around to meet Regina's eyes as best she could and spoke.

"You're worried that Ana may somehow magically resent you even though you're more than positive she won't?" Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder and sighed again as she looked at the roof of the apartment.

"Mom...,"

"Yes, honey," Regina answered distractedly.

"Ana won't hate you. Trust us on this one. No one could hate you-," Henry tried to defend but was silenced when his mother spun around out of Emma's grasp and looked him in the eyes.

"-Lena did,"

"Baaaabe. I'm sure you're just overthinking it. She doesn't hate you, sweetie," Emma cooed only to hear her girlfriend scoff lightly, but the obvious pain was still apparent.

"She could've fooled me, especially after she made it perfectly clear that she did... I don't think the words 'You ruined my life. I hate you.' was a mistake or a joke or my version of thinking over the usual,"

"Babe-,"

"-Emma.. no. Just... no. Whether she meant it or not. She said it and that's what I was left to live with for eighteen years of my life, that's what I was left to believe because Lena wouldn't talk to me, or daddy, or her own mother for that case," Regina said defensively as she walked away from both her son and her girlfriend. She walked straight out of the room and into the sitting area, Henry and Emma following suit. As she fiddled around to find her shoes and put them on, the brunette continued her rant. "My sister just got up and left when I was thirteen. She didn't say goodbye to anyone, she didn't even have the decency to say where she was going. She packed everything and she _left_. She left me and she left me with those words," Regina breathed heavily. She then spun to face both the people behind her, "Do you know how hard it is to live past those words? To know that the last words your sister says to you is that you ruined her life and that she hates you? God forbid she said anything else along those lines about my mother, who knows what would've become of everything... Lena was the only person I had who could've been remotely close to a motherly figure, but she disregarded me like scut on the bottom of her shoe. I love my sister, I truly do, but both of you telling me that she didn't mean it and that she doesn't hate me, is not helping for the simple fact that she said it and fled the scene like she'd just shot someone. I'm afraid, shoot me! But I am afraid and I will admit that. This isn't as simple as ABC's and 123's. This is a life changing event. My estranged sister has turned up like a leprechaun at the end of a rainbow-,"

"-but, Leprechauns don't-," Emma started before she got that look from Regina which frightened her enough that it made her fall silent. The smart ass remark about Zelena's resemblence to an Irish female leprechaun also died with that look.

"She showed up with a seven year old who she could've told anything to. My niece has no idea of who I am, other than what her mother has told her which I presume is nothing considering the only thing Lena ever bothered to learn about me was my existence." Silence fell in the room as Regina had long since paused her attempts to put her shoes on. With a hand on her combat boots and one foot already in her shoe, she sighed before shaking her head and looking down at her position. Regina then began to fiddle with the laces of her boots and readjusted her foot before she tightened the laces and tied them off. She began to do the same with the other foot, choosing to remain quiet. Emma watched her love in sadness as she wished she could tell Regina sweet words of confidence and love, but it would fall on deaf ears as it was apparent Regina was still stuck in the reality of the likelyhood that her sister did truly despise her. She shook her head once more before she shot up from the chair and brushed her hands off on her forest green leggings that were covered by her more than comfy oversized California Co. hoodie. She walked over to her bag and plucked her beanie from it before planting it on top of her already unruly yet tamed curls. Her little elvish ears were poking out, that was something she couldn't hide if she tried. Oddly enough the weather in NY was Cold, like really cold, but it had yet to snow and it was less than two months to Christmas. 23 days left in November and then it was counting down the 25 to Christmas.

As she settled the beanie on her head properly, she felt warm hands settle on her neck. Thumbs stroked softly at her cheeks before her eyes made contact with ice emerald eyes.

"You look cute," Emma said before her tiny smile turned into a mischevious grin. " Even if you do look like an angry little helper. I think Santa forgot one of his elves. You lost little lady?" Regina growled at Emma, but the growl bordered on upset shihtzu more than it bordered on upset grown woman. Regina huffed lightly which in turn blew her bangs up out of her face. This did not help her case because both Emma and Henry began to giggle at her. Emma then leaned over, tiptoeing just slightly, and kissed Regina's forehead because her face was now sporting a pout. "I still think you're cute. I'll always think you're cute. Doesn't matter to me what you wear.... but Babe... I'm sorry-we're sorry, okay?" Emma asked as she searched Regina's wounded eyes. Regina's bottom lip went into her mouth as she allowed her top row of teeth to sink into it. She nodded but Emma wasn't convinced. "Baby, we really are sorry. You're right. We don't know what that's like to have a sibling say things like that to us, to say something that heavy to us. You're right it is a surprise and she really could've told Ana anything, but Gi... look at it from the outside. Just humour me. What if.. What if she wanted, like genuinely, really and truly wanted to fix everything and make it all better. She said she came back for two reasons. For Anabelle and for You....that has to be worth something right?" Regina sniffled before she spoke and wiped at the light tears that formed in the creases of her eyes.

"She didn't come back for me... I wasn't the reason that Zelena came back. She came back for Ana, and maybe daddy, but she came back to fix problems because she feels guilty. Lena didn't come back for me," she said before looking away as she shook her head. Emma sighed and sank down. Regina really was a tough cookie who didn't believe in anything positive for herself. She honestly couldn't say anything that Regina wouldn't be able to combat easily, so instead, Emma just let it be.

"Okay... okay," she said as she stroked her girlfriend's cheeks. " We gotta get going though... Hey, Henry would you mind grabbing our stuff so we can go," Emma called over her shoulder airily. The teen nodded before he said,

"yeah sure, Ma. I'll be right back. I'll get you a beanie too and one for myself,"

"Thanks kid," Emma called back. She turned her eyes back to Regina and the woman's hesitant mocha's met her. With the blonde's signature dopey grin appearing on her face, words were said.

"Hi there beautiful." Regina somehow managed to turn into a young child as she sucked her lip in once more and clamped down on it with her top row before she shook her head violently. Her hands went up, clasped in front of her chest as if she were trying to protect her heart. Knowing her the way Emma did, she actually was trying to protect her heart. Emma put a hand to the back of Regina's head and pulled her in. She whispered to her as she began to rock with her, slowly. "It'll be okay, sweetie. Remember I promised I would make it better if no one else did, when noone else did and that I would say yes if no one else did. I would always say yes. Just trust yourself and trust my lead okay," Emma asked as she waited on Regina to speak. Her girlfriend just nodded against her chest, but it was enough for Emma. "Come on, beautiful. We've both got lunch dates to get to," the blonde woman said as she let Regina out of her hold and took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently. " Hey, Kid, let's get this show on the road... Mat you keep holding down the fort," Emma grinned at her fat ass cat who just politely stayed in his usual spot near the sliding door of her apartment.

"Coming," Henry responded before he jogged out with two coats and two beanies. He'd changed his shoes so that he wouldn't end up complaining about anything later. " You guys ready?"

"I don't know, Gi, are we ready," Emma asked as she looked pointedly to her girlfriend who was seemingly off in thought.. again. Regina nodded and Emma spoke

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was sighing heavily and uneasily in the passenger seat of Emma's yellow Bug.

"Okay, either you're regretting getting in Lorlei or you're still panicked over the lunch thing- that has yet to happen, with your sister." Regina sighed again before responding. She never analyzed her situation and just went with a usual covered naswer.

"It's a bit of both, actually. And why would you name this infernal thing Lorlei.... It literally means Danger," shrieked Regina.

"In what language," Emma asked defensively as she looked back and forth between her love and the road.

"In the language that indicates that this tiny metal coffin will be my death," the brunette shrieked again.

"Hey!" Emma shouted but nearly laughed at the obvious fear in Regina's tone. " Listen, little Lady. _I'm_ driving this tiny, caution metal, death trap I stole-,"

"-Woah, wait, you stole it," Henry asked as his face was now sporting a mischevious grin. Emma answered quickly and carried on with her thought

"Yeah, Kid I did- Anyway, that's not the point. What is the point is, I'm driving it. We'll be fine,"

"Tell that to my tachycardia," Regina muttered.

"Dramatic much," Emma responded.

"Fine," the brunette huffed. "But If I have a heart attack in this infernal thing, I'm coming back to haunt your soul," Regina threatened.

"I'll take my chances," the blonde grinned and rolled her eyes as she kept driving.

They drove in silence for a bit longer and Regina sighed again. This sigh was the one dawning on admission.

"I supoose you could say that I'm not _as_ afraid of this miniature mobile coffin as I am on having lunch with my sister," Regina said almost quietly.

"I know," Emma smiled as she kept driving. " You never would have gotten in Kyo if you did,"

"Who the hell is Kyo," Regina asked as she scrunched up her nose before looking in Emma's direction.

"I rename my car for you and you still don't notice-,"

"-Notice what, that you hopped, skipped and jumped from America, all the way to Japan. That doesn't improve my trust in this rickety thing-,"

"-Hey! Not around my child, besides, Kyo means popularity-,"

"- It doesn't mean safe. If it did, I'd have no issue with riding in this daily, but you just changed the gender of your child. Kyo is the Japanese name for a boy," Regina snickered. Emma chanced a glare at her and she just snickered even more.

"Would you rather ride in a car that represents danger,"

"I've already taken the chance when climbing in, havent't I?"

"Fair cop... Okay- fine. Kyo, momma's sorry the mean lady insulted you," Emma cooed as she continued driving, only taking her hand off the wheel momentarily to pat Kyo's dashboard.

"This mean lady is also your girlfriend. Tread lightly, _sweetheart,"_ Regina drawled with a hint of flirtation in the ending of her sentence. Emma's heart fluttered wildly as she hissed out a

"damn it."

"Okay.. all insults to my car aside.. You'll be fine, okay? You'll go in, Lunch will be awkward at first," Emma started as she could see out the corner of her eye that Regina grimaced on that one, " but it'll get better. You may get emotional or attack her without attacking her, but at the end of it, once she sees how it all made you feel, she'll want to change it even more,"

"Promise?" Regina found herself asking in a child-like manner. She had began fidling with her hands again and uncomfortably shifting in her seat. She forced her eyes to stay glued to her fingers as she did not want Emma to see any form of weakness in her eyes, but what wasn't in her eyes was damn sure in her tone. This made Emma's heart drop at the realization that Regina really was not adjusted in that area or over anything in the way she tried to appear. Her facade was crumbling because it was now real that she would be left alone with Zelena. Yeah they'd be in Andrew's but, they were literally going to be alone still. Regina would be left with the sister who blamed her for everything and hated her under the pretenses of her mother's lies. Zelena's mother riffed their relationship from the start, but Zelena had taken it to a whole new level when she blatantly disregarded Regina in every way possible. This is what was weighing heavily on Regina. To be disregarded once again would kill her in every sense of the word. To be blamed would cause her to retreat within herself. To see the same eyes that just ejected themselves from her life would leave her spirit forever tainted and stained with the image of anger burning inside them.

"Promise," Emma said as she had managed to jar Regina from her thoughts. " Cross my heart and ho-,"

"-Don't finish that," Regina scolded as she gulped heavily. Emma raised her fingers from the steering wheel, lightly, to indicate that she had conceded. They continued on driving in silence, Henry busied on his phone and looking for places to take Ana when he was more than positive she'd be perfectly fine with just Central Park, Regina staring blankly out of the window, her confidence building in baby steps as her thoughts slowly began drifting away. Arriving at Andrews, the trio satin the car, a silence of deadly eerieness engulfed them. Ten minutes had nearly gone by and Emma could no longer take it.

"Okay, that's it. You really need to go now, or you never will," Emma admonished and Regina muttered and mumbled out,

"don't wanna,"

" _Regina_ ," Emma deadpanned, which made the brunette pout. " You're going inside and you will have lunch with your sister," the blonde said as if it was not up for discussion. This just made Regina pout harder. Emma leaned over and planted a quick peck to Regina's cheek before she teased her.

"Stop it. You're acting like you're three plus one, not thirty one,"

"Maybe I am," Regina sassed in true childish manner. Emma and Henry both rolled their eyes.

"Well, I didn't fall in love with a child, so grow up right now and get your ass in there- sorry kid," Emma apologised for swearing. Henry just shrugged as he continued to watch his mother turn into a four year old. " You've managed to go from a scared thirty one year old to a toddler in all of half an hour,"

"Well If I am a toddler that indicates I do not have to attend this lunch, therefore we can all go home," Regina recited which made Emma laugh.

"And the thirty one year old is back. And no, we promised Ana, I don't break promises, you shouldn't either,"

"I didn't promise lunch,"

"You agreed and that's promise enough, now get your beautiful ass inside and get your sister back.. or let her get you back, I don't know," Emma shook her head and climbed out of Kyo before walking around to the passenger door and opening it for Regina. She held out her hand to her love and watched as the woman watched her hand in hesitancy.

"Regina I don't have the plague and I'm not about to throw you into oncoming traffic, just come out, please," the blonde almost pleaded but decided to stay strong. Emma watched Regina as Regina watched her hand for a few more moments before taking hold of her girlfriend's hand and climbing out of the car. Emma gracefully and gently plucked her from the car before bringing her into her arms. Wrapping them tightly around Regina's waist, Emma spoke,

"You are beautiful, you are confident, you can do this; Zelena is lucky to have lunch with you. I am lucky to be with you, Henry is lucky to have you. Anabelle has an intelligent and gorgeous, childish, but quirky, sweet, loving, fun, young, explosively perfect aunt. Regina, you are going to kick this lunch's ass. You know why? Because it's going to be apart of our yellow, this is for all of us. We don't have yellow if you don't, I won't have my beautiful yellow morning if my amazingly beautiful girlfriend isn't. I won't have my yellow if I don't have you, well and tranquil, ready for recovery. Regina, I'm in love with you and this is a pink moment that I want you to remember. I love you and I will continue to say yes with you, every step of the way" Emma whispered as she loked into Regina's now light brown eyes. She saw her love's pupils dilate and that's when Regina's minds and plugs settled in. Emma then leaned in and placed her lips to Reigna's and kissed them with just a bit of force, but it was Regina's lips that were suddenly hungry to feel... home. She felt home in that moment because Emma was and is that.. home. She pinched the fabric of Emma's fluffy sweater and sank herself into the kiss. Thier lipd moulded to one another as Emma's hands snaked their way to the small of Regina's lower back.

"I love you," Regina managed to whisper across Emma's lips, the taste of that cherry chapstick now mingling on her tongue.

"I love you too," Emma whispered back. She wasn't grinning, she wasn't smiling. Her face was stock still, all seriousness evident in her tone.

"Always be my home... please," Regina begged lightly before she looked away, thinking she'd be rejected that request. Emma's hands slid back up her frame to her face as she brought the woman's eyes to meet hers. What Emma saw was a wounded puppy look in Regina's eyes as Regina saw that Emma's eyes had darkened significantly.

"As long as you will always be mine," Emma reasoned. Regina's mouth fell open slightly as her face seemed blank and devoid of emotion. But then she nodded, eagerly at that and with a small,

"always," she became the recipient of Emma's lips on hers again.

"You know PDA isn't required to be done twenty four seven, right?" came a familiar voice that made Regina jerk herself awat from Emma's lips. She winced as she saw Emma look at her confused. Turning around, the pair saw Zelena standing there with a practically mute Anabelle. The child had just learned in depth she wouldn't be having lunch with her aunt that day and was now thoroughly upset. _She looks like daddy when she does that_ , Regina noted. Zelena meanwhile was waving Regina and Emma off as if what they were doing bothered none. " I didn't say stop, I just said you don't need to be glued to each other every second in heated throes of passion,"

"Throes of passion," Emma repeated on the verge of giggling,

"Do not, start" Zelena said back as she began to smile a little.

"Get caught up in a few of those romance novels of yours there," Emma challenged.

"Maybe a few," Zelena winked. " Anyway, before we fall off the track... Ana is a bit of a grumpy cat today, aren't you darling," Zelena said more than asked as she rubbed her daughter's back. Ana nodded, despite her little pout. " She wanted to spend the day with Regina," Zelena explained and Emma nodded before she walked over to the little girl and bent down on one knee.

"Hey sweetie, I know you wanted to hang out with Gina today, she's really cool, but Henry's really cool too and I think I'm cool. Tell you what, if you smile for me right now. I'll buy you any flavour ice cream you want, we can go see the duckies and you can feed them and tomorrow you and Gina can go out all on your own and she'll take you wherever you wanna go... as long as it's in New York," Emma offered with a small grin as she saw the slight glint of child contemplation. Ana managed a tiny smile,

"Aww, come on. I've seen you smile. Show us your beautiful little smile so Gina can see it. If she can't see it she won't be able to take you," Emma tried again and this made Ana smile wider, though not much. Then Regina made her appearance known as she mimicked Emma's position only half way, she bent down on her calves and spoke to her niece.

"Hi Ana," Regina said sweetly.

"hi gina," the little girl said oh so quietly.

"Baby, can I have a hug. I was really sad earlier but I think you'd give the best hugs on the planet," Regina smiled a little, hoping Ana would, and she did. She wasted no time in wrapping her little arms around Regina and squeezing her tight. Regina stood up and let the little girl wrap her legs around her waist before she squeezed her tighter.

"Sweetie, would you be a good girl for me and go with Emma and Henry?" Regina asked as she rubbed lightly at Ana's back. Anabelle nodded lightly against Regina's shoulder before burying herself further into the woman's neck. "Ana," Regina called lightly and lovingly but Ana just buried herself even more.

"yes," the little girl managed to muffle.

"Sweetheart, I promise you I will take you anywhere you want to go tomorrow if you go with Emma and Henry today. Your mommy and I haven't seen each other in a very long time," Regina explained.

"How long," Ana immediately asked and Regina sighed out a laugh.

"Too long, baby... eightteen years too long," she said. This news seemed to wake Ana's interest even more as she lifted her head of hair from Regina's shoulder.

"But, I'm only seven," she said before raising her fingers to prove her point. This made Regina laugh as she nodded.

"Yes baby girl, you're only seven, but mommy and I are much older than you,"

"How much,"

"Well, I'm thirty one and mommy is thirty four. I'm twenty four years older than you and mommy is twenty seven years older than you,"

"Wow! das alot of mes," Ana said, wide-eyed. Regina grinned and nodded.

"It surely is... Seven point two of you to be exact... Ana, is that a yes.. will you go with Emma and Henry today?" Ana nodded.

"Yes ma'am, but you promise we can go anywhere tomorrow?"

"Yes baby, cross my heart,"

"I'll cross it for you, Gina," Anabelle smiled at the woman before doing just that. She made a little cros motion on her aunts chest and nodded as if she was sure it was sealed. Reginas queezed her tight, extra tight, for the extra love, kissed her temple and set her down. Ana looked up at Emma before reaching out and grabbing the woman's hand and dragging her with as much force as she could muster towards Emma's car.

"Ana. Wait," Emma said laughing. " Don't you wanna say bye to mommy?" she asked and watched as the child contemplated for all of two seconds before shaking her head no.

"We gotta get Henry so he can say bye to Gina and hi to mommy and then I say bye," She explained. " But mommy says I can't cross the street by myself, I need an adult," she ended her explanation as she began to tug Emma's arm again.

"OH! Okay then, come here kiddo," Emma said before swiftly hoisting the little girl up and slinging her on her hip, which is turn made Ana squeal and giggle. Emma started across the street to her car with Ana in tow, which left the two estranged sisters to each other. There was that instant awkward silence between them as Regina shifted uncomfortably on the spot and Zelena kept shifting her gaze to Emma and Henry.

"I can't believe I missed fifteen years of his life," Zelena muttered as she watched Henry emerge from the bug and stand tall, nearly matching Emma. Ana clambered over into his arms and he held on to her tightly. The little girl kissed his cheek which made him smile before he kissed her temple and squeezed her again. He was saying words that Zelena couldn't make out, but she knew that it was all positive, she could tell just by the way hhe was grinning and smiling and how receptive Ana was in that moment. Before she could even Register it, she felt a body stand directly next to hers, a light sigh leaving the frame of a shorter human, who then spoke.

"I missed seven years of Ana's. But what becomes most important is the impressions we leave on them from this day onward" Regina said almost detached. Zelena didn't catch it at first, but Regina was literally just answering a question that wasn't asked, she was relating to Zelena's absence in Henry's life.

　

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

Emma had walked across the street with Ana on her hip, which meant that Regina was left with Zelena for probably another minute. God, what was she supposed to say to her. " _I forgive you for hating me and leaving me without a sister for eightteen years?"_

"I can't believe I missed fifteen years of his life," she heardher sister mutter as she watched her sister who watched Henry emerge from the car and take hold of Ana. Regina bit at her bottom lip. There was nothing she could say in that moment because Zelena literally missed fifteen years.. It was more than Regina with Ana but still. She could understand how Zelena feels because technically she would be going through it twice with Ana and then Lily. Before she realized what was happening or where she was going, her feet were moving and she ended up next to her sister's side. She could hear the hitch in Zelena's breath as they stood there in the chilly afternoon day and both watched almost as if they were outcasts..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You're right," Zelena sighed out into the now frosting air. Frigid clouds of steam evaporated before her as she continued to breathe. " It just really proves how much I really fucked this up... we wouldn't be this far down the rabbit hole if I'd just stayed," She sighed again as she shifted on the pavement.

" You were surprised to find out that all the lies you were told weren't true.. and you hated me.. so," Regina shrugged as if she was trying to downplay the whole situation. Regina chanced a glance at her sister who was nodding and staring in Emma's direction still, almost as if she was formulating a response

"Yeah, the.. lies were just. I don't know.... Woah, wait, Regina, no I didn't hate you- I don't, I don't hate you," Zelena said as she turned to address her sister who was surprisingly giving eye contact. Regina's eyes then slid shut, a small sigh escaping before they opened slowly and she regarded her sister's response.

"You did... I'm not sure about now, but you did,"

"I didn't," Zelena said defensively, but Regina shakes her head in response.

"Lena, you did,"

"Regina-," she tried but Regina puts a hand up and Zelena fell silent.

"You said to me before you left that you hated me. Your exact words were, 'You ruined my life. I hate you.' I don't know how much clearer you could've been, but you said it, you said it and then you just left. You didn't say goodbye to me, or to daddy. You didn't even tell us you were going to leave that same day, you just left. Your mother blamed me, she blamed daddy, she blamed my mother who she doesn't even know. Someone who she had no right to disgrace and defame from the grave. Because of her and because you left, daddy lost another person who was everything in his life. I was all he had left.. he was all I had left. My mother was and is dead and my sister was gone. His daughter was gone and he couldn't sleep knowing that there was no way to find you. I couldn't sleep knowing you wouldn't come back- knowing that this was eating away at daddy no matter how hard he ahd tried to hide it, Lena. But like clockwork every year, daddy celebrated your birthday and so did I. Every year we both lost hope that you would ever come back, we lost hope he'd have his daughter and I'd have my sister. I just wanted you to be my sister, Lena and you wanted none of that. I wanted someone who I could look up to because I only had daddy. I wanted my sister, and she didn't want me. She didn't want the person who she claims ruined her life, to exist within the same vicinity with her. She didn't want our father in her life because she thought he was this terrible person that her mother had painted. My sister hated me and she told me so and just left me with those as her departing words before she disappeared for the length of time that she did. I wanted you, Lena. I just wanted you to love me and you couldn't, you wouldn't.. I just wanted to be happy. Daddy was sad and it made me sad and all I wanted to do was fix it all. All I wanted was a family, my family, no matter how small it would've been. I just wanted my sister, Lena, I just wanted you to love me. Why wasn't I enough? Why wasn't what I was giving, enough?" Regina rattled on as she tried to restrain a hiccupped breath filled with tears. She was looking at her sister's ice baby blues. Zelena hadn't hidden the tears that were streaming down her pale flesh. It stained her cheeks with every inch of her face that they covered.. Around her irises were beginning to turn red as the tears burned with every escape made. She gulped painfully as her throat now felt like it had seized up and dried out. Her bottom lip was trembling and it wasn't from the cold air either.

"I-," she stammered and her voice cracked, but she didn't get to finish.

"Mommy.. why are you and Gina crying?" Ana asked as she looked between the two adults. Zelena sniffled quickly before batting her eyes fiercely, trying to dry them before she bent over and addressed her daughter. With a hand on Ana's shoulder, the mother spoke.

" It's okay baby. Crying is okay. we're crying because we have a lot to talk about and it's all really sad, but soem of it is happy, I promise, okay?"

"But, mommy.. will you have smile time with Gina," the little girl asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"If Gina says yes, then yes, mommy will have smile time with her," Zelena said as she sniffled again. She wiped haphazardly at the stray tear that managed to escape, shocked when Ana went behind her and finished the job. Ana then looked over at Regina and opened her mouth.

"Gina? will you have smile time with mommy please," she asked as she looked at her aunt hopeful. Regina couldn't hold back a small smile that managed to appear on her face. Teary eyed as she may have been she damn well smiled like Her world was seeing it's first rays of yellow.

"I will,"

"Promise?" Regina nodded,

"I promise,"

"Cross your heart?"Ana asked in a whisper. Regina nodded again.

"You cross it for me," she said before bending down and waiting for Ana to make the makeshift cross across her chest. Emma and Henry stood there, somewhat awkwardly as they watched the three females exchange words and bargains and promises. Regina had stood back up, but fell silent just shortly after that. Emma broke the silence,

"Hey.. can you had me the keys so we can get her car seat?" the blonde asked as she pointed somewhat blindly to whichever car was Zelena's. This made Zelena jump a little before she nodded dumbly.

"Umm.. yes, just let me get the key," she said as she began to feel around her coat pockets. She plucked the keys from one of the secret pockets and handed it over to Emma. " Her jacket and tam are in the back and the mittens are in her backpack," Zelena said not missing anything. Emma nodded and pat Henry's back,

"I'll be back, Kid,"

"K," Henry nodded before he turned his attention back to the three people before him. He turned to face his aunt and smiled at her before he walked over and just wrapped his arms around her. If Zelena denied crying before, she was damn sure crying again now, all be it, silently, into Henry's embrace. Her frame shook rapidly against the lanky boy, but he held her like it was nothing, even when her legs neary gave out beneath her. " You're okay.. you're okay. You're here now and you're okay. That's all that matters is that you're okay and we're okay and we're all here and we want you here," he cooed. " Mom loves you.. don't worry about it too much," he whispered in her ear as he rocked her. " Just love her back and it will all be fine. I promise," he ended and he felt her nod against his chest before she sniffled and pulled out, laughing , not because it was funny but because she couldn't believe she was crying this much. She quickly swiped at her tears ad sucked it up before she leveled her breathing.

"Thank you, Henry," she smiled before runningher fingers through his hair. He smiled and nodded.

"We're family.. aren't we Ana?" he asked his little cousin and the little girl nodded eagerly before she began bouncing happily. Henry nodded back at her before he turned his attention to his mother. He wasted no time encompassing his entired frame to his mother's before he squeezed her tightly. " I love you mom," was all he said. It was all he needed to say. Regina's hands wrapped around Henry's back and she squeezed back

"I love you too, sweetheart.. have fun,"

"Be strong,"

"I will,"

"Then so will I," he responded before hugging her tightly one last time. He pulled out of their embrace and addressed his cousin.

"Ana, you wanna tell your mom bye so we can get you buckled in your seat. I'll even let you pick the music," he offered. Her eys lit up like lights before she quickly rambled out,

"BYE MOMMY, BYE GINA! I LOVE YOU," and was practically running towards the end of the pavement.

"ANABELLE," all four of the older people shouted in fear which in turn stopped the little girl's movements. Emma caught the child mid stumble as she was about to fall into the road.

"Jeez, Kid, watch out there. You wanna end up in the sewers like the rain water," Emma asked as she grinned and set the girl down. She shook her head rapidly and muttered and apology as she now felt embarassed. Henry then put a hand on her head and said,

"Come on, Ana, let's go. Ma did you put the seat in yet,"

"Yeah.. it's in there, all safely tightened and everything,"

"Okay. Bye guys," he waved before taking Ana's hand and ushering the little girl across the street. Zelena sighed, back to the three amigos again.

"I'll.. I'll go inside and get us a table," she pointed blindly with her thumb at the door as she backed away. " Emma.. it was nice meeting you.. again," she managed to smile which the blonde returned in kind.

"Nice seeing you again too," she waved. Her attention was now left to one person, and that person was the woman she was in love with, standing right before her. She stepped closer to Regina until she was practically breathing the same air as her. " Are you going to be okay when we go?" The question was a whisper, nearly inaudible as the puffs of heat danced and mingled between their breaths. Regina pursed her lips and nodded. She wasn't upset or anything, just trying to avoid panning the conversation out longer than she wanted to. She quickly kissed Emma's cheek and turned to leave when Emma stopped her.

"Woah! Hey, turn that body around and come back here," she commanded and surprisingly enough, Regina obeyed. Emma stood almost as if she wanted to yell at her but that quickly turned into her holding Regina around the waist. " Am I in the dog house already? Was there something I did, or you know.. didn't do," she asked as she searched Regina's distant eyes. Regina shook her head no, but looked away as well. Emma placed her fingers beneath the woman's chin and brought her line of vision back.

"Stop avoiding my eyes... what's bothering you?"

"nothing," Regina muttered in a small voice.

"Bull shit. What's botehring you," Emma asked again. This time Regina pulled her chin out of Emma's hold and muttered the word,

"nothing," again. The blond sighed in exasperation.

"Regina... what's wrong?" Emma tried the third time.

"I got upset with Zelena," Regina answered finally. She wasn't even aware that she did it, just that it was done and she felt Emma's hold on her tighten significantly.

"When I was getting the carseat.... you went off on her didn't you?" The blonde asked and her girlfriend nodded.

"But now I feel guilty,"

"Why,"

"Because... it wasn't her fault that she left," Regina said, still looking away in distance. Emma made a face of confusion.

"Then who's fault is it? I mean she did leave, I don't think anyone put a knife to her back and told her to take off to Europe," Emma explained. Regina nodded at that one. She then turned her attention to Emma. That was true, however...

"Her mother.. she was the catalyst, Zelena... she just... she reacted based on finding out the truth. Yes she was completely in control of leaving on her own but, at her mother's own cruel intentions,"

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked a little angrily and Regina shook her head befoe she shrugged non commitally.

"I have no idea. I've only ever met her once," Regina grimaced

"And that was the day that entire thing blew up?"

"Surprisingly.. no. It was when I had met Zelena for the first time.. after that.. the day Zelena had left. Daddy had told me to stay in my room, but the argument had gotten out of control and I didn't want anything to happen to her or him. Lena had walked towards the door and daddy was calling after her to come back but she said and I quote, 'Fuck you both. She lied to me and you let her lie' before daddy tried to explain that her mother basically tried to get a restraining order against him if he didn't stay away from them. He wasn't allowed to see her. He wasn't allowed near them because her mother was paranoid for God knows what reason,"

"She's screwed up," Emma muttered.

"Yes.. well, I don't know her, so I won't comment. She didn't know my mother either but felt it was her place to speak about a woman she never even met..." Regina fell silent. Emma fell silent, and then her horn blared. They both looked back to see Ana practically dangling out the window.

"EMMAAAAAAA. I'M BORED, CAN WE GO NOW!" the little girl yelled. Emma's head dropped onto Regina's shoulder as she began to chuckle. Regina joined in, her own light chuckle carrying in the wind.

"You might need to get going before she's completely hanging from your metal coffin by one foot," Regina pointed with her chin in Ana's direction. Henry was busy trying to pull her back in which wasn't out of the ordinary.

"I don't know If I'll last this long with a seven year old. I'm nearly thirty and I can already feel the arthritis kicking in just looking at her," Emma laughed painfully. Regina smirked at her.

"I'm thirty one and I'm more than able to handle both our niece and our daughter,"

"Awwwwww, crap I forgot.. Lily's younger than Ana," Emma groaned. " You know our 'family' has managed to extend from just me you, Henry and your dad along with our soccer team of friends to now an extra four people. A daughter neither of us was pregnant with and a niece we both can see looks so much like her mother it's almost scary."

"I'm more aware of it now that you've said it, yes. But that's not the point right now. What is the point is that little girl practically pulling an act of Tarzan as she hangs from the car and Henry's failing attempts to reign her back in.. literally. I need to get going.. we both do," Regina said but she didn't actually make a move to leave and Emma didn't push her.

"Yeah.. we do.. hey.. Blue?"

"Grey.. confusion and a bit of limbo," Regina identified quickly. Emma nodded.

"You'll be yellow soon. Trust me,"

"I do.. it's myself I don't trust,"

"Why?"

"I don't love easily nor am I loved easily. I'm too soft and sensitive in every aspect that I shouldnt be,"

"That's not a bad thing. It just proves you're human and you feel things most other people need to learn to feel," Emma combated. " Come here," she whispered before ghosting her lips across Regina's. " I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I'm in love with you,"

"I'm in love with you, too,"

"You make me yellow,"

"You make me yellow, too,"

"And Aqua?"

"Especially aqua,"

"What about pink,"

"So pink,"

"Red?"

"Never and I hope we never are red with each other.

"White?"

"Everyday that I wake,"

"Gold,"

"As expensive as the shoes I buy, the clothes I wear and the car I own,"

"But always yellow right?"

"Forever and always yellow,"

"I love you, Regina,"

"I love you, Emma," they both grinned before leaning in and kissing passionately. Lips connected in a frenzy of sparks and cold air. Tendrils blowing slightly in the wind as the brunette had tiptoed on the now icing pavement. Emma held her at that height with ease as the entire world felt as if it was spinning, but in a good way. Regina sighed happily against her lips, tugging the blonde back and pushing her forward as she nibbled harshly and hungrily at Emma's bottom lip. She let go and realised how bruised she left the younger woman's lips.

"Sorry," she whispered but Emma shook her head.

"Don't," she smiled. " I like being marked," the blonde winked. " But," she sighed. " Now I have to go. There's a seven year old version of hangman happening in my car and I need to get her before her mother murders me,"

"Okay," Regina smiled at her love before she still made no attempt to move so Emma leaned in again and kissed her gently just before pullig back and smiling.

"I love you. Be yellow by the time you're home or you'll have me to answer to,"

"Don't I always," Regina rolled her eyes but smiled. " I love you too. Please don't come home injured,"

"Home huh," Emma wiggled her brows suggestively.

"We practically live together, it only seems fair to call it home.. Technically we've got two now,"

"Mmm, hopefully we have one in a while,"

"Agreed.. now go. My niece is already restless and I have a sister to talk to,"

"Okay. One more for the road,"

"Of course," Regina said before kissing Emma lightly on the lips and smiling. "Go.. I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"We'll see. Now go,"

"Okay- okay. I love you, be yellow,"

"I will try. I love you too," Regina said as she watched her girlfriend turn and dash across the road before climbing into the car. Emma then climbed in the bug and blew the horn after starting the ignition and driving off. The kids waved and Regina waved back, watching until they were well out of sight, and then she sighed heavily... Shit! She had to go back in all by herself and deal with the aftermath with Zelena.

"At least if I die I'll look cute," she muttered as she stomped her way to the door before pulling it open. She let out a breath as her eyes scanned the room, a light mist of air escaping as the cold came rushing into the little coffee place. Her eyes then settled on her sister who was sat with her fingers clasp and her head resting on them. She was looking down at her phone and reading which wasn't surprising. Regina nodded to herself and let out a little sigh before she walked over a little strongly to the table. Shrugging out of her jacket gracefully, Regina placed it over the back part of the chair before pulling it out and sitting, Zelena watching her all the way with a slight smile on her face. They had sat in silence for all of five minutes. Zelena periodically looking up to give Regina a soft smile which made her sister look away abruptly as if she was still trying to guard her heart, but if Regina were being honest, with every passing second the walls were breaking down, at least the residual walls, the true ones that no one, not even Emma had gotten to yet, were still standing obnoxiously tall. The redhead reached over and picked up the menu that was set at the table, and looked it over. She scanned it quickly before settling on something to order before placing the menue down and sliding over to her sister's side of the table. Regina looked down at it then back up at Zelena who then spoke.

"I didn't order anything because I didn't know what you'd like or if you were allergic to milk or something," she shruged with an easy smile. It didn't look awkward for Zelena, hell nothing ever seemed to be awkward with the woman, then again her confidence probably came from their father because att hat moment she was every bit Henry Mills as Regina was. Regina knocked her sister up a notch or tw for consideration and for not pushing her and basically killing the uneasy vibe right away. This actually made her smile even more.

"Thank you," Regina said as she got comfortable in her chair. She rubbed at her arms to get the chill out of them before realizing she didn't put her mittens on. Classic. She looked over and around the coffee shop and took in it's appearance. Quiet and Quaint, she concluded. Her eyes continued to scan until they settled on her sister's fiery mane of hair, her ice blues, that matching smile of pure dominance and a green fitted sweater, without the turtle neck because she hated those. She instead went with a scoop neck and just covered up with her other very fluffy jacket. Fingers still clasped and focused once more on her phone, Regina watched her sister smile at her phone. She managed to smile as well.

"You want order something, darling," She heard Zelena ask her. Regina hesitated before she decided to just go with something familiar.

"Y-yes. A soy latte, please,"

"Of course," Zelena smiled before waving one of the waiter's over. " Hello, Love. Can we have two soy lattes please and one of those little muffin things that I've seen in the display case,"

"Oh the triple fudge muffin or the banana nut muffin?" the waiter asked. Zelena looked over at Regina with wide eyes, nodding somewaht as she tried to figure out what her sister might want. " How about we just get one of each, and can we get a knife as well please" she then said to the waiter who nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I will be right back with those," amnd right back he was. The lattes were ready in no time with two freshly heated muffins that were brought over with the knife as requested for the women. He set them down and wrung his hands within one another as he smiled.

"You two have a lovely day,"

"Thank you... Todd," Zelena said as she had searvhed for the young man's name tag only to find it rather high- pinned on his tie. She smiled at the young man and he walked away with his own smile still there. Zelena pushed the chocolate one towards Regina before taking the blueberry. Regina looked down at the moist muffin that was not in any way shape or form, little. Zelena noticed how hesitant her little sister was and smiled.

"We can split them if you'd like. I'll try that one and you try this?" she offered to her sister who was still staring at that muffin that they considered small.

"Regina," Zelena called a little loudly to get her younger sister's attention.

"hmm?" Regina answered absent-minded.

"Do you want to split these muffins down the line, Love or would you prefer to keep your chocolate to yourself?" Regina shook her head,

"yes.. I mean no. No. We can split them," she said before quickly pushing the muffin in Zelena's direction. Her sister smirked before pulling the butter knife out and cutting through both with ease. SHe split them and then put the two halves together for each of them before smiling at the Frankenstein looking muffin before her.

"Eat up," Zelena said with a smile as she had already begun to pick her new monster muffin apart by fingers. Regina smiled beside herself and spoke

"I'm not really hungry," she said but her stomach's quiet rumbling disagreed.

"I'm pretty sure I heard an angry response from your stomach on that one.. Eat up, it's not poisoned, I promise it's not. I just want to make sure that you've eaten. I'd prefer it if Emma doesn't crucify me where I stand if I return you as pale as you came,"

"She won't," Regina muttered as she shook her head. "I don't have much of an appetite most days,"

"Has that always been a thing?" Zelena asked intrigued. Regina bit on her bottom lip before answering

"Yes.... and no. It's nothing," she shook her head as she tried to suppress the thoughts in her mind. Zelena chewed her bite of muffin silently and nodded at her sister before dusting her fingers lightly and nodding at her,

"Okay," she said easily. "But we'll be out for a while, do you think you can at least try to eat something solid?" She asked with only the slightest bit of concern being apparent. Regina nodded. There was alot of that going on today. Zelena smiled and turned back to her phone. She unlocked it and began to scroll every few seconds, obviously she was reading and this peaked Regina's interest. She sighed lightly as she tried to build up the courage to ask before chanting a mantra of just do it in her head. _Just do it, she won't bite your head off. She's your sister, and she's trying to fix this. Make conversation._

"What are you reading," she finally blurted out softly. Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she tried to hold contact with Zelena's phone and not Zelena.

"Oh," Zelena said shocked. " Just umm, well it's kind of an online book," she answered without giving much away. Regina quirked a brow.

"What's the name of it.. who's the author," Regina found her self become increasingly interested. Zelena shrugged uneasily as she formulated an answer.

"Well the author isn't much of an author, so much as someone apart of a really great group of people who are extremely supportive. Some might say that they're quirky and silly, but still so devoted to their group. Everyone has a chance to write and to express and create content. Some are amateurs, much like myself and others are highly recognized and have frequent readers. There are readers who solely create accounts to read these stories and then there are some who do it to both read and create," she finished as she hoped Regina wouldn't question her much further past it because she was beginning to become embarassed. But this embarassment soon began to drift at Regina's words.

"You're reading fanfiction," Regina's eyes lit up in accusation, there was a grin plastered on her face with those words. She had noticed the way Zelena's eyes lit up in fascination and reference as she explained her interest, her dirty pleasure that Regina would admit was a very calming one at that, that was until they sent you into a tail spin. Zelena's widened as she shook her head quickly.

"No-no-,"

"-Yes you are!" Regina giggled as she sat up in her chair to lean over the table and peak at what Zelena was reading. She swiped the phone from her sister's end of the table and let her eyes scan over the screen quickly, hopefully before her sister reached over to snatch it back, which oddly enough, Zelena did not do. She just let Regina read and read. She watched her little sister's eyes widen at the content that she was reading before practically bulging out of the sockets.

"You're reading Smut," Regina said almost as if she didn't believe it. " Lesbian smut at that," Ah! that's why she didn't believe it. Zelena for her part, shrugged non commitally as if it was something she'd done before, which by her nochalant behaviour... she did. She seemed to play it off well but she would have shit bricks if it was something on the more.. well, less traveled rabbit hole of fanfiction and Regina read that. Regina placed the phone down and slid it back over to her sister who closed the homescreen and locked her phone. The brunette's light brown eyes didn't show change but Zelena took her silence as scarring.

"Now that you're possibly and most definitely, permanantly scarred by the content I've been reading. What grilling questions do you have for me?" she asked as she tried to sound brave... she was but still, little fears. Back of the mind. Manifestation.

"Favourite website?" Regina asked instantly. She wasted no time on that one which honestly took her sister by surprise. Regina leaned onto the table, arms crossed as she looked at her sister in a challenging manner.

"Websites you mean.. and I only trust FF net and AO3. Anything else and I can't do it, I don't like the formatting of it,"

"Okay... Which fandoms are you in?"

"Alot. I'm in some of the older ones from those daytime soaps like Bold and Beautiful or Guiding Light, but I've come to enjoy all the newer ones. Rizzoli and Isles, Rookie Blue,Grey's, The 100, but I've been stuck to one in particular,"

"Let me guess... Once Upon a Time," her little sister drawled before rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah how'd you know-Wait! How do _you_ even know about all of this?" Zelena questioned as she just realized something highly odd. " And since when did you become so in tune with one of the most close-knit of the fandoms?"

"Emma and Katherine read fanfiction. I've been introduced to a whole new world of Smut and Alternate universes and Alternate endings or pre this and post this or a mix of the two. The angst, the fluff I've read it all from that particular fandom," She smirked before leaning back off of the table and settling her back to the back of her chair before she folded her arms.

"Oh," Zelena said both shocked and confused. Regina just nodded for her part, a smile gracing her lips before she finally took a piece off of her muffin. She put the crumble and gooey mess in her mouth and let her eyes flutter shut in appreciation.

"Good, isn't it. I'm rather surprised that this is as good as it is,"

"It's New York," Regina said nonchalantly. " If the food here isn't good, they wouldn't still be open,"

"I'm well aware of that, but the rating must go up. This is actually rather lovely,"

"People are picky," Regina shrugged as she took another piece.

"That they are," her sister agreed. Silence fell among them. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't happy slappy either. Surprised by her own efforts to keep things going, Regina spoke first.

"What was it like.. when you were pregnant with Ana?" Zelena's eyes lit up at the question, obvious passion about her first and only was right up her alley of conversation.

"Amazing... as much pain as she caused when she came out- It was amazing. Being pregnant with her.. when I was with her father, it was surprisingly calming. It's what prevented so many unwanted arguments between us. I'd put on nearly thirty pounds because she ate everything and anything, but for every sonogram she was perfectly healthy, perfectly fine. Her heart was strong and her limbs were developing well. Ana would've been near perfect if she wasn't born premature, but that was because in some twisted move, she'd managed to get the cord tangled around her neck and I could feel the distress. Call it maternal instinct, but yeah. So she was a premie, but she was a healthy weight just the same. Her father was ecstatic to have her. He was there every step of the way, the first to hold her out of everyone else. Our doctor had done this thing where they'd managed to unwrap the cord from her neck, but right then and there, they made him deliver her. He nearly fainted when he realized where she was actually coming from, but he was there. He delivered her and he loved her like she was his most prized jewel.....but he left after she turned three, then it was just me and Ana Banana," she said as she remembered the fond moments of Ana's life. She shrugged away the disappointment about her ex husband and smiled still. Regina was looking at her in both admiration and in slight jealousy.

"What about you.. What was it like when you were pregnant with Henry?" There it was. That question she didn't even expect but there it was. Regina froze before her response came out,

"I wasn't," was all she could manage at the moment and that made Zelena let out an uneasy laugh,

"What do you mean? He's your son right? Regina nodded. " Oookay so.. how were you not pregnant with him. I don't understand?" Zelena asked, highly confused. Regina took in a deep breath and sighed out the other.

"Which part.. the part where I'm a lesbian," she began and Zelena's eyes rose to her hairline. Okay, she didn't really expect Regina to be swaying with rainbow flags entirely, she thought she was just Bi.

"Or the part where Henry's adopted because I can't have children," the little brunette blurted almost as if she were becoming angered at the situation.

"Yo-ca-," Zelena tried with her words as the last one hit her like a brick... Regina was barren.. Is barren. Her little sister shook her head quickly,

"No I can't. So I have no idea what it feels like to be pregnant," she ended as she turend her head. She knew the pitying would begin in a second and quickly added. " Don't feel bad for me.. It's a hereditary death sentence..." she trailed off without much word after that one. Zelena bit at her bottom lip to keep from scolding her sister and telling her to let her be there and not piyt her per say but coddle her because damn it if it were her she'd be holding on to Regina for dear life, but instead she let her sister set the pace, every step of the way. Hoping to change the subject to something of the same magnitude in influence but much more important, Zelena opened her mouth.

"Regina.. about what you said earlier," she began as she looked at her little sister's glazed over eyes. " Regina," she called before snapping her fingers which then made Regina jump slightly before blinking rapidly and answering a bit hoarse, almost as if she was going to suppress a cry

"yes?"

"Hi," she smiled before she noticed her sister return the smile, just smaller a little more distracted. She continued. " About what you were saying earlier... You're right. I did leave, I did run I did say those mean things to you. I did do all of that to you, but it was because- and this is no excuse, I needed someone to blame. I couldn't very well blame myself becaase.. denial. I knew Father wasn't the reason either, my mother however.. nevermind and I wouldn't dare say anything about your mother. I didn't find out about her right away either. Father didn't tell me until you and I met for the first time, but even then I knew I wouldn't say anything about her. I didn't know her. Based on the stories I was told by my mother, It was you who she made out the be the bad person in my eyes and she blamed your mother even though she was the one who told him he could not see me and if he tried she would take me and never come back. Regina I didn't- I don't... hate you. Little sister I don't hate you at all-"

"-Then why did you leave.. why did you blame me, still?"

" I was angry and in the wrong head space and I wanted someone to take it out on. And that someone became you. It's no excuse by any measure, it's just that... Regina. I had no one else except Steve who was truly there for me. You and I saw each other sparingly. Father would sometimes come to see me to school and he'd bring me lunch and no matter what picture my mother painted of him, I could never see him doing something like that. The dad that I knew was not that monster she created in her mind. It was because the one she made up about you was more believeable, did I actually begin to believe it myself. I wanted my little sister, but I was also led to believe that she was the reason our family was broken. Every time you were so sweet and so nice to me, I thought it was like how those kids usually are in shows and movies. They're nice in the front of your parents and then behind closed door they torture you, but even still when we were alone and all you wanted was for me to push you on the swings or to play tag with you and I wouldn't do it, I saw how your heart broke every time, but instead of crying you became that much more resilient and you would find something else to do on your own, or someone else to do it with. What was his name-,"

"-David," Regina said quietly. Zelena nodded. " He's our cousin, and I did cry... just not in the front of you. Daddy would hold me and try to convince me otherwise," was all she said after and Zelena nodded again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was such an ass to you. I didn't know that I broke you, that all I did was damage my little sister who wanted nothing more than to just know me. Regina, I am so sorry that I just screwed up our chances to have a stable relationship despite the fact that my mother more often than not, created these intricate stories that painted you in a bad light, that painted our father in a bad light. She had no right to say what she said about your mother and no one does because she didn't know her. I didn't know her. You didn't get the chance to know her and I am so sorry that I wasn't a better sister to you when we were younger. I realize how much you truly needed me, now and it's literally too late to keep you from falling apart when no one's around or to be the figure of someone influential you could still look up to.. I'm a divorced, single mother to a beautiful little girl, but I was the reason in the end that our family was truly broken.....Regina I was struggling to accept that my little sister who I now realize was more than innocent in every point and turn of the matter, was the reason our family was broken. I wanted my mother and my father but I also wanted you, but in the same sense I couldn't shake my mother's influence and I acted out on that because I couldn't do it any other way. I know it will take forever to forgive me but.. I hope someday you will.. I really do," the redhead rambled on, hoping she expressed everything the right way and still managed to let Regina know through her words that she truly was sorry. Regina didn't respond right away. Actually a few moments passed and she said nothing. She just sat there and seemed to mull over and analyze everything that was said. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee before setting the mug down and looking her sister dead in the eyes.

"I never found reason to see why I would need to forgive you when I was younger and I don't have reason as to why I would need to do it now," she began. Zelena's eyes and her sudden position change let Regina know she took it wrong. She made an easing motion with one hand and her sister settled. " What I am saying is that I never thought you were wrong for how you felt and I didn't see reason to find forgiveness because I had even believed it myself that I was the issue. When you left.. when I was thirteen, when you left.. I was so convinced that I was the problem or that I was the issue that no matter what anyone said otherwise, I still believed you. It was the only thing you said to me that was longer than a split second long and I believed it. I believed it because as twisted and pathetic as this sounds, You actually talked to me. You actually turned and faced me and said two sentences. Collectively every word you've said to me would still not add up to those two sentences. As an adult, I still believe those words. I still believe everything you've managed to say to me. I still live off of those exact words, to this day. That hasn't changed. I knew it wasn't my mother who did it. My mother passed directly after I was born. Daddy didn't do it because he was so broken up about it everyday that he lost it at one point. I didnn't know your mother. I've met her once and that was it. I wasn't aware that she had said al those things until I was older, but even then, it didn't quite add up, at least not to me. But then there was you, and there was me. You being three years older than I am and already there, me being.. me, it led me to believe every word you said that day before you walked out of the door and didn't come back.... I hung on to those words because the only thing I had left was the false realization that I pushed my sister to leave and I broke our family. I made our father sad and angry, I killed my mother, I upset yours, I upset you and made you leave... That's why it's so easy for me to be bullied. Everything people say about me all had some truth, which in turn made me believe everything anyone has ever said.... It's happened, it's in the past, so it's over now. I was never mad at you, up until today when I became so emotional, I was never mad at you. Because you blamed me, I blamed myself and secretly thought daddy and everyone else did the same... but.. you're back and... you've got a daughter, I have a niece, Emma had a new friend to brag about fanfiction to, Henry has his aunt back and daddy... he has his little girl. I never needed to forgive you.. and I still don't. I'd always thought you were perfect so I never saw reason to find a way to forgive you.... Anyway, it's all water under the bus like I said. It's just my fear that you will pick up and leave again that's going to crush me if you do.... Don't leave again.. unless it's for a job.. don't leave again,"

"I won't," her sister said, but Reigna shook her head violently.

"Promise me," she demanded. " Promise me you won't run again. You won't take Ana and just run again and blame me. You have to promise me, Lena... you have to," she pleaded and Zelena wasted no time in picking up her chair and taking it around to Regina's side. She turned her sister so that she faced her and then she spoke.

"Okay.. Okay, Regina. Regina I promise you, on my life an don my child's life that I will not leave, Even if it is a job, I will not leave. I came back and I came back here to stay, to fix this, to give Ana back the seven eyars she lost because of my negligence and stubborness and fear, to give Henry back the fifteen years he went without me and to give You and daddy back those eightteen where I was but an image and flurry of hair the last time you all saw me. Regina I promise you on everything I own and on everything I have. On every God given movement, thought, word, deed, and action, I will not run away again. I promise youI will not run. I'm right here, Gi.. I'm right here,"Zelena expressed until she realized she was breathing heavily. Regina's eyes were filling with tears she wished she could push back down, but then, Zelena's arms were around her and for a split second she didn't know why untill she felt her warm tears soak the fabric where her face lay. She must've been crying and fell against her sister because she remembered nothing else after registering how tight her thraot felt and how dry and brittle the air around her seemed and how hard she was trying to choke back tears.

"I promise Regina," was all she could hear be whispered into her hair as her sister just sat with her practically in her lap. " I promise.. I'm here to stay.. we're here to stay. We are not going anywhere. _I_ am not going anywhere, ever again."

　

Was their relationship fixed?

No

But it was a start..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

　

"So Ana, where would you like to go?" Emma asked the little girl who thought carefully.

"I dunno, I've never been to America before... Oh wait! Mommy said there's Mc-Mcn-"

"McDonald's," Henry offered and the child nodded vigorously.

"Okay, so you want to go to Mcdonald's... where else can we take you," Emma said as she made an overly exxagerated contemplation face.

"The theatre," Ana said still beaming with excitement.

"OHHH so lunch and a movie and then where, to the park to feed the ducks like I promised you?"

"Yeah.. Wait! Emma.. can we feed the ducks first and then go get Mc-Mc-,"

"Mcdonald's" Henry said for her again and she nodded.

"Of course little one. Now we need to go pick up some bread from the bakery so we can feed the ducks,"

"Ducks eat bread?" She asked as she scrunched up her face.

"They sure do and they're really cute. All yellow and fluffy,"

"Will mommy let me have one?"

"Maybe.. if they have them at the pet store then sure she might,"

"Okay.. I want a duck now," Ana said as if that was final " Emma?"

"Yes sweetheart,"

"Is Gina okay?" she asked and it kind of threw Emma for a loop. " She said she was sad, but is she okay now?"

"Uhh.. honestly sweetie I'm not sure, but I'm more than positive that the big hug you gave her made her feel a whole lot better. I tell you what when we go to feed the ducks I'll call and then we can see okay?" she offered and the little girl nodded.

"Okay, off to the bakery then," Emma said with a smile.

After the bakery run, the trio headed for the park and Emma found the duck pond where the ducks tended to frequent the most. She had already ripped up a few pieces of bread for Ana to start with and handed her the bag before the child was off like a rocket and in the Duck sanctuary. Emma watched as the little girl bent down and stuck her hand out with the bread in it. She was about to tell her that they don't really eat from your hands until she saw them flock towards the child like she was a God among them. The air outside in that particular area was that good kind of chill. It's just cold enough that you can see your breath but not cold enought that millions of layers were needed. She looked back at Ana after having a look around their area, fall leaves on the ground, some of the trees slowly losing their lush and the distinct smell of pure joy in the air. The little girl was now sat with the little ducks clambering up on top of her, not attacking her though. They looked like they were trying to climb into her jacket pockets and go back with her. Then the flurry of little yellows balls made her giggled until she was on her back, revelling in the fact that they just fluttered across her body.

"Mom will never believe this happened if we don't take a photo," Henry said as he had been standing next to Emma the entire time, watching his little cousin with admiration and love.

"You're right, neither will her mother. Let's go take a few," Emma said before she pulled her phone out. Henry for his part already had his ready. They went over and snapped a few photos much to Ana's lack of notice. It wasn't until Emma finally said,

"Smile Ana!" that the little girl noticed it and completely laid back in snow angel formation before she let her cheeky grin show. They snapped a few more until Emma finally told the little girl to get up so that she could finish feed the ducks. Ana did so, but handed the bag to Emma and Henry and said

"I want you to feed them with me," which only received nods and smiles. Henry and Emma carelessly fed the ducks, whilst Ana took precision and caution, distributing it evenly to every one of them.

"I like it here," they finally heard the little girl say as she stood and turned to face the two older people. " Can I come here everyday?"

"If you want me to take you here everyday, yes we can come everyday,"

"Promise,"

"Cross my heart.. actually, you cross it for me," Emma said and bent down so that Ana could do just that.

"There," the little girl said with a smile as she brushed off her hands. " Henry, will you come too,"

"I have school, but how about this. How about on the weekends. On Sundays they'll just be me and you and we can do anything you want that day,"

"What If I wanna come to the duck pond,"

"Then I'll bring you to the duck pond and I'll even piggy back you the whole way. I'll take you on the trains too so you can see what it's like underground and we'll go on the pier and look through the giant binoculars too,"

"Coool!" she beamed and he grinned. Henry bent down to her height and smiled.

"I cross my heart.. wait.. cross it for me," he said and she grinned before making his extra fancy. He nodded to be sure and picked her up on his way up before holding the light little girl to his frame.

"Okay kids I think it's time we go get some lunch and go to the movies," Emma interrupted and the two before her nodded. " Alright then, let's go."

They drove to McDonald's and Emma let Ana order whatever it was she'd seen on the menu which consisted of a Mcflurry and a Big Mac. She'd only eaten half of the sandwich which was still pretty commendable considering she was rather small and then there was the moment where she like most other people assumed the spoon doubled as a straw.

"My straw's broken," she complained and Emma and Henry laughed.

"That's because it's not a straw sweetie, they just made the spoons like that,"

"That's stupid," Ana huffed lightly.

"We know," both Henry and Emma said together.

"Emma?"

"Yes sweetie,"

"Can I spend the night with you, Gina and Henry?" she asked as her eyes widened in hope.

"Baby girl we'll have to ask your mom first, but I don't think Gina would have a problem with it andI'm sure Henry wouldn't mind seeing to tonight and I don't mind either. We'll try to convince your mommy okay?"

"Okay," Ana responded a little happily.

They were now done with lunch and headed into the movies. Needless to say even Ana wasn't immuned to watching the minions movie. So nearly two hours of yellow later and they were out and about, driving around as their day was rather full. It was after seven at that point which was somewhat surprising to Emma. She'd gotten a text from Regina that she and Zelena were back at the apartment so the blonde drove home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOMMMYYYY!" Ana yelled happily as she ran through Emma's apartment without care. She buckled into her mother who was smiling at her lovingly.

"I can see that someone had fun and that you're full of sugar," she said before tickling the little girl. Ana giggled and tried to squirm away, but she couldn't and after her motehr let up she opened her mouth.

"Mommy can I spend the night at Gina's pleeeeeaaaassseee. Emma said Gina would be okay with it so can I. PLease mommy, pleeeeaaase?" the little girl begged which bordered on a whine and her mother laughed at her attempts. She looked over at Regina who had a smile on her face and then received a nod from her sister which made her grin at her daughter.

"Yes you can," was all she could say before Ana was screaming with excitement and off into Henry's direction.

"Henry I can stay! I can stay! she beamed.

"I heard," he smiled before picking her up.

"Com on, I'll show you my room and you can use my laptop," he said before ushering the little girl out of the room leaving the adults by themselves.

"Hey," Emma said breaking the silence before it became unbearable. " Got some pictures of Ana roday when we went to feed the ducks," she ended before taking her phone out and scrolling through her pictures.

"Just swipe left," Emma said and Zelena nodded before she saw the camer roll of photos. " Henry got some better shots of her, but that's basically her being mother goose," Emma grinned. Zelena kept scrolling, smiling when she hit points that involved her daughter laying flat, nearly covered entirely by ducks. She then passed the phone over to Regina who smiled at the photos and laughed at a few.

"She's really smart.. you've done a really good job with her,"

"Thank you, but I've no idea who to credit that to," Zelena gave a sad smile.

"I'll credit you," Emma said with a smile. " And I'm sure Regina would agree,"

"I do, agree that is," Regina said quickly.

"So... wine?" she asked the two women who both had said yes at the same time. Emma grinned.

 

 

Tonight seemed to be shaping up to be a yellow event

 


	17. To be Light Blue and Aqua p5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baccccck. New laptop and all. Please Do enjoy this lengthy installment of our magically unmagical misadventures of Swan and Mills. :P

Saturday November 8th

 

“Gina… Gina,” came a soft voice that bordered on a whisper and yet it sounded so loud, which hurt her ears. _Why_ this morning?

 

“Gina,” the small voice called again. What.. wait, small voice? tiny human? Anabelle! Quietly the brunette groaned, scrunched up her nose and buried her face a little deeper into the warmth that felt a lot like a body. It didn’t register in that moment, but her head was killing her… why? she didn’t know. She couldn’t recall the night before at all and her stomach was turning. God! Now she knew what it was. She was hungover. Unhappily so. Ears ringing, upset stomach and God knows… was that nausea? Yup it was and it was hitting hard.

 

“Gina,” the little voice called much more urgently, ‘I have to pee and I don’t know where the bathroom is,’ Ana somewhat whined. She sounded a lot like Regina when she did that.

 

“And mommy said not to go anywhere without permission.” Now those words sounded much more like the girl’s grandfather’s words, but she needed to get up or she’d have a very upset seven year old on her hands along; with that puddle of pee she more than likely should avoid. Regina doubted that the little girl had a change of clothes, considering they all retired to the apartment she shared with Emma… well both were, this one was just hers that they shared. Regina breathed in and lifted her head from its place of comfort. She looked through bleary eyes at her sister’s peaceful frame. Mane of fiery, copper locks, thick in volume, lay limply against her body. It had been Zelena that she’d fallen asleep on. _So soft and warm_ ,she thought…. it was so welcoming, so much like home.

 

“Ginnnaaaa,” the little girl whined quietly. Regina caught herself and shook her head quickly.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. The bathroom’s this way,” she said before smiling and extending a hand for her niece to take. Anabelle accepted the hand quickly and allowed Regina to lead her to the bathroom.

 

“Now you can potty,” she managed for which Anabelle responded,

 

“Thank you, Gina,” before she went in and closed the door. Regina was about to move, but Ana yanked the door open.

 

“Gina, wait!,” she nearly shouted

 

“Yes sweetie?”

 

“Could you stay outside the door please?”

 

“Sure,baby. I’ll be right outside,’”

“Kay,” she said and shut the door. after a pregnant pause, the little voice called out again.

 

“Gina?”

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Can you sing to me, please?”

 

“You want me to sing?” Regina repeated and Ana nodded. Regina took the silence as a yes as she also considered her niece’s way of answering, which apparently was more physical than it was verbal. So the brunette thought and thought for something child friendly but decided against it at the last minute. Instead she sang a song that was one of her favourites

 

“You can’t hurry love, no you just have to wait. She said love don’t come easy. It’s a game of give and take,” Regina sang before humming the rest. As she continues to hum, Ana continues to pee. When the little girl is done, she clambers off the toilet, flushes and washes her hands. She opens the bathroom door and finds her aunt nearly tumbling backwards onto the bathroom floor. Regina had forgotten to take into consideration that the door opens the opposite way, which in turn makes ana giggle.. of course.

 

“Gina what you doin’ on the floor?”

 

“Oh you know, relaxing,” she answers through a grunt but picks herself up and slides over to the wall and presses her back up against it. Ana looks at her for a moment as she studies the woman, sat with her knees up to her chest. She then walks over to regina and pushes her legs down before plopping herself into her aunt’s lap.

 

“What we gonna do today, Gina?” she asks. Regina pauses and thinks about it for a moment, then smiles.

 

“I don’t know sweetheart, but whatever we do, it’ll be just you and me,”

 

“All day?” the little girl asks rather hopeful and her aunt sighs sadly.

 

“Unfortunately no sweetie, not all day. Saturdays are me and Henry days too, and he and I haven’t had any in a long time,”

 

“Why?” she tilts her head, slightly interested.

 

“Because something bad happened and I shut down.”

 

“What does shut down mean?”

 

“Oh uhmm, it means,” she trails off.

 

“You got sad, Gina?” the brunette nodded.

“Yes baby I did become sad, but then, I wasn’t sad anymore…. I didn’t feel anything after a while.”

“So.. nobody made you happy Gina?”

“Sadly, No. Nobody could. I was like a turtle but I wasn’t shy.”

“You were hiding… but turtle shells aren’t empty Gina.”

“That’s true. Turtle shells are not empty, but mine was… in that case sweetie, my shell was my mind.. but I’m okay now and that’s because of Emma and Henry and you and your mommy….”

“You forgot grampa, “Ana grinned and Regina gasped.

“Oh how could I forget the most important of them all,” the brunette smiled before kissing her niece’s forehead. Ana grinned cheekily at her aunt.

“Okay, you and I need to get dressed. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

“Can we go see a movie? Emma was spose to take me and Henry but I didn’t wanna leave the duck pond- oh wait! can we go there too?! and then to mc-mc-,”

“Mcdonald’s?” Regina offered knowingly. The girl nods and Regina smiles as well as concedes to the request. She moves to get up just as Ana scrambles to get off of her and is followed into the bedroom.

 

As the little girl waits, she asks Aegina a boatload of questions about New York. She asks Regina things about growing up in New York and Regina’s job and Henry’s school and Emma’s job to her grandfather’s gun… which Regina answers like a champ, although, with the gun issue- she nearly trips over a nonexistent piece of dust. Another question catches her off guard but it’s the one that also makes her blush crimson and nearly turn into a teenager at the words. It comes when Ana asks if Emma is Regina’s girlfriend and Regina does say yes after her face has heated up enough to warm a few frozen bodies. Ana was obviously happy over it because she loves Emma right away and tells Regina,

 

“Good, cus Gina is the best and everyone should love her.”

“If only,” is her response as she smiles at the little girl. Regina gathers her necessities and makes her way over to the bathroom with Ana once again, tagging behind. This one question she did not count on makes her hesitate.

“Gina can I sit on the potty and wait whilst you shower.. I can sing too,” Ana offers. So yes she hesitates, but then she concedes… at first. Her head is still swinging so she goes to find an advil and pops two for good measure before knocking back a glass of water. Ana does the same, sans advil of course and follows her aunt once again, back into the bathroom. Regina decides that instead of a shower, a bath is in order. Ana stares on at the tub, wide-eyed.

 

“Sweetie, does mommy let you take bubble baths,” Regina asks after taking notice of the little girl’s stance.

“Uhuh, but only on special casions,”

“Special casions?”

“Yup, like my birthday,”

“Ahh I see. And why doesn’t mommy let you take baths everyday, you’re still rather tiny,”

“She says she doesn’t want me sitting in body dirt… whatever that means. So mommy showers with me,” Ana shrugs out her response.

“Hmm, well I guess that this special lavender bubble bath won’t happen after all.”

“Wait! I wanna take a bubble bath,” Ana complained.

“But you said that you only take them on special occasions,” Regina refuted but Ana argued back,

“But Gina, you already said this was special, and today was special too.. so now I have to take a bath,”

“Oh really now?” she asked playfully as she quirked a brow.

“Uhuh I get to spend the day with you, Gina. It’s the most special casion, ever!” she grinned and Regina smiled back at her. If she was being truthful, she’d agree with Ana in a heartbeat, but watching the way the little girl lit up over her statement was reward enough for the brunette aunt.

“Okay.. you’ve made your point,” she conceded but made show of sounding defeated within reason.

  


Regina then let the tub fill up about halfway before she said,

“In you go, little one, “to which Ana nodded. The little girl shimmied out of her clothes and climbed in before she sat.

“I’ll just be right outside if you need me,” Regina began only to have Ana respond with,

“You’re spose to get in with me,” which made Regina’s eyes widen as she halted suddenly. She turned around to face her niece, the words stumbling from her lips

“I-I--I-”

“ina- you have to. Mommy said it’s dangerous,” Ana told her. Of course, leave it to Zelena to make everything scary for a child, granted, the little girl was right and Regina herself knew that, which was probably why she stopped her stumbling and composed herself. She took a deep breath, chanting to herself.

“Okay… okay,” over and repeatedly. “ohhhhhkay,” she continued to chant, just to convince herself she could do it. That she could just climb into the tub and not be conscious about it at all, that she’d just be taking a bath with her niece. Hell, she had to get over that fast. Like strip first and just as swiftly.

“Okay, I’ll get in, but only if you close your eyes until I’m in.” Ana laughed but conceded to the woman’s request by covering her eyes with her little hands. The laugh did nothing to prevent Regina from feeling embarrassed and turning red.

“Okay,Gina, I’m not looking. You can go nakey now,” the seven year old giggled past her hands. Regina’s confidence dwindled even more at that one. Slowly and hesitantly, Regina stripped and folded her clothes before she placed them on the rack. She took two fluffy towels along with two significantly smaller ones and placed them atop the closed toilet seat. The brunette then climbed into the tub, arms completely glued at her sides before she sat just as rigidly. The bubbles from the bath only came up enough to just cover beneath regina’s breasts. She sat stalk still as she just stared at ana, tiny hands still covering the girl’s face.

“Gina, can I look now, please,” the little girl queried.

“No,” Regina croaked sheepishly which only served to make Ana laugh at her.

“How’m I spose to take my bath,” she asked as she grinned cheekily.

“With your eyes closed. I’ll bathe you,” Regina said as if it was completely normal. She herself knew that was more than just farfetched and unnecessary and absurd, but her being as conscious as she was, proved to be something serious. She looked at her niece again and sighed  as she pouted.

“Okay, fine. You can move your hands, but you cannot say anything about what you see.. promise?” she somewhat asked Ana. She couldn’t believe she was doing that.

“Promise,” Ana agreed. Regina breathed out

“Okay, you can move them,” she said and Ana did so, however the previously made agreement, went straight out the window as soon as the seven year old gawked at her aunt and asked,

“Gina, what are those?” before she pointed as well. Regina’s mouth fell open as she sat, lost for words.

“Wh-what.. what’s what?”

“Thoooose!” Ana pointed again as if it weren’t clear enough and made perfect sense as to what she was pointing to. Regina looked down and managed to say

“What are those,” in response mimicking Ana and pointing to her chest. The little girl looked down at her chest and responded with,

“Mommy said they’re raisins cus they’re tiny,” she made a squeezing motion on her little chest which served to make Regina look at her weirdly but laugh just the same.

“Yours must be cantaloupes with raisin pieces, cus those are big.” Then the silence falls as Ana looked on at Regina’s chest. Regina looked down to inspect her own body parts and contemplated. A mumbled

“Maybe,” let her lips. Why was she contemplating bust size with her niece? This needed to stop.

“Well, these are what you will have by puberty, maybe smaller than mines, but still. Let’s just hope you’re not a late bloomer,”

“What’s that?” Ana asked as she looked into Regina’s eyes, intently.

“It just means that when you go through puberty, it may not be when all the other girls are,”

“But what if I’m left with raisins forever!” Ana somewhat whined and Regina winced before trying to amend and reassure her otherwise.

“It’s not so bad. You know, it’ll be a lot easier to sleep on your tummy if you don’t have these to worry about,” she motioned to her chest.

“But I don’t want raisins forever,” the child continued to complain.. “and those… are squishy, kinda like mommy’s.” The contact made Regina gasp but she was too shocked to say anything. Finally finding her words after a pregnant pause, Regina just said

“Come on, we need to bathe so we can spend a lot of time together today,”

“And see the ducks,” Ana asked hopeful.

“Yes of course, and see the ducks,”

“Do you think they have raisins too?” Ana asked as she looked nothing more than hopeful that she wasn’t alone in that department and Regina wasn’t about to give her any less reason to believe otherwise.

“I suppose they do. All females do at least, but they might be smaller than your raisins because they’re smaller than you, okay?”

“okay.”

 

````````````````````````````

After their bath, the one that consisted of ana forcing Regina to sing, though she couldn’t hold a light to the little girl’s more angelice octave, but that was okay too. Another bubble beard and tooth brushing later and they went into Regina’s room. She plopped the little girl down onto the mattress and listened for the excited giggle that came not too long after as music to her ears. Regina pulled out a few more necessities from her drawers and went into the walk in closet, put on her underwear and came back out with the towel only wrapped around her bottom half. She saw Ana holding onto her dirty clothes and asked,

 

“Sweetie, where’s your backpack?”

“In henry’s room. I’ll go get it,” the little girl said excitedly as she clambered off the bed. The giant towel engulfing her frame had begun to droop.

“Ana, wait,” Regina said loudly enough to make her stop abruptly.

“yeah,”

“Come here, sweetie,” she grinned and held her hands out for the little girl. Ana walked right into her open arms and snuggled into her aunt.

“We need to put something a bit more… protective on you. And I think I have just the thing.” She walked back into her closet, Ana in her arms and plucked a dark purple robe from one of the hangers. Placing her niece down, she draped the obviously too long robe over Ana and pulled the tie extra tight around her. The little girl snickered

“It’s too big. I gots a tail,”

“Do you want your towel to fall off and you’re left nakey?” Regina asked as if it was highly likely that would happen, which it was.

“No!” she shrieked and Regina nodded.

“That’s what I thought. alright. Off you go. Go get your back so we can see what we’ve got and what we’re working with,” she said and Ana nodded eagerly. She ran through the hall, the short distance and her little feet pounding away at the hardwood only so much considering how light she was. In that time, Regina had tugged on a pair of jeans and some nice and fuzzy socks before she began sifting through for her combat boots. She’d managed to spot them when Ana came barreling back in with the bag, haphazardly throwing it on the bed and climbing up like it was everest.

“I got it,: she announces after she’s made herself comfortable and flipped the bag over, dumping all of its contents.

“I gots a long sleeve, undies and an undie shirt,” she began as she continued to haphazardly throw things. “wait… these are dirty.. no undies, Gina,” she looked up at her aunt. Just as Regina had predicted, no underwear. She knew that was coming, either way.

“Commandooooo,” Ana said happily.

“No, your butt will freeze. I think I have just the thing for you,” Regina finally said as an idea hit her. She sifted around continuously until her eyes and hands fell upon a box where she kept some things that were Henry’s since he was three. An entire pack of both little boy undershirts and singlets and little boy boxer briefs were in that box, unopened and unused. Regina opened the packs and pulled out a pair of the boxer briefs and the singlet. Ana scrunched up her face and basically said with as much distaste as a seven year old could.

“Those are boy clothes,”

“Yes but now they are yours so your butt does not go cold. Do you want icicle butt?” she questioned and the little girl shook her head furiously.

“Good now let’s see if these fit.” Ana hesitantly nodded but climbed into the proffered clothing and shimmied out of the robe. In all her little naked glory, Ana wiggled into the underwear that fit her almost to the tee and the singlet that hung just a bit too long on her torso and loose around her shoulders, but it was hidden by her wild mane of copper curls.

“Gina… I look like a little boy,”

“A very cute one. Come on, we’re wasting time. We need to get dressed… you, long sleeve,long pants, tam, jacket, fuzzy socks, shoes. All on, little one.”

do I hafta?”

“Yes, you do, sweetie,”

“Huff, okaaaaay,” she agreed, dejectedly. Ana got herself dressed as Regina looked for her own long sleeve and jacket. Getting herself a beanie from the top shelf, Regina quickly put on her own things before making her way over to check on Ana who had stopped mid way at trying to put her own little boots on. Regina guessed as much was not happening considering she didn’t seem to be able to reach very well or rather, she was blindly reaching. Regina crouched down and helped fix the shoes before tucking the errand curls of hair behind Ana’s ears.

“Gina?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you braid my hair? I gots too much,”

“Of course, sweetheart. Come here,” she said as she pat her lap after finding a brush. She gently but swiftly brushed Ana’s hair into a ponytail and braided it into a messy fishtail braid before she planted the tam atop the child’s head.

“Cute,” she commented before bopping ana on the nose. “ready?”

“Ready, freddy!”

  


¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

“Baby…. baby,”

“mmmmmm whaaaaat,” came the soft and obviously pained whine from the blonde.

“Sweetie where are your keys?” Regina asked softly as she brushed away blonde tinted locks of hair.

“s’in the sink”

“The sink… how,”

“dropped it,” the blonde mumbled. “Too…. much to drink,”

“Jesus Emma,” Regina scolded. “You’re lucky I love you,”

“I know,” she responded sleepily. “ love-you too,”

”Ooh I know,” Regina grinned. She retrieved the keys, wrote a note and gathered her jacket as well as Ana’s and left with the little girl on her hip after she kissed their foreheads.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

“Gina, I’m hungry,” Ana informed as they drove down the strip to get breakfast.

“I know. so am I. We’ll go get some pancakes or waffles and hashbrowns or maybe eggs and bacon.”

“Can i just have cereal,” she asked from her car seat in the back of the bug.

“Sure, sweetie. what kind?”

“Cap’n crunch.”

“Okay. we’ll see if where we’re going has that kind.”

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

After changing directions, Regina took Ana to a buffet for breakfast. Decidedly it was the first and only option she could’ve made considering the odd request by the little girl, it had also turned into the best decision considering how quickly Ana had changed her mind when she realized where they were.

“Is all of that food,” she found herself asking as Regina led her past the hostess post and towards the buffet line.

“Uhuh, all you can eat,” Regina smiles and Ana looks down at her stomach before she rubs it sadly.

“I can’t eat all of that,” she sounds disappointed if the pout is anything to go by and Regina just smiles.

“That’s because you’re not supposed to, but it’s okay, neither can I.”

“But you said all I can eat… and I can’t eat all t _hat,”_

you’re not supposed to. you’re only supposed to eat enough until you’re full. come, we have a line to tailgate. tell me exactly what you want and i will get it for you, okay,”

“Okay,”

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

After tailgating the line and winning a minute debate about Ana having a few too many sugary things for breakfast, the pair made their way over to the window seats and sat.

 

“Hands,” Regina said before Ana had a chance to dive into her food. The little girl nods and holds out her hands with a smile and Regina squirts a pea sized amount into her palm before doing a few extra ones in her own and then saying, “rub,” and they both do just that. Ana then asks Regina something she nearly sheds a small tear at,

 

“Gina… can I pray,”

“Sure, sweetheart,”

“Okay… dear Jesus. Thank you for mommy and grampa and Henry and Gina and Gina’s girlfriend, Gmma and the ducks and all the other stuff. Thank you for food and life, cus that’s important and if you love me still, can you feed all the hungry children. Mommy said if I’m really good and preciate everything I have then you will feed the kids so their daddies don’t worry and their mommies aren’t sad. Please feed them so their mommies are happy and their daddies don’t worry… amen.”

Regina was sad for a moment, silent for a moment, grateful then sad once again. This little girl clearly understood what alot of things meant. She was aware and smart and considerate. Zelena definitely taught her that. She taught her well with the lack of support or family.

 

“Anabelle,”

“Yes, Gina?”

“I’m very proud of you,”

“Why?”

“Because you understand the concept of life that not very many people do, or try to. Your mommy taught you the importance of many things. baby girl i will always be proud of you,”

“Really?” she asked surprised

“Really. Always,” Regina responded with a smile.

“Gina?”

“Yes, baby,”

“Do you think Jesus will hear me?”

“Oh sweetheart I’m sure he does. Wvery single time you pray,”

“But why are the babies and the kids still hungry?” Regina sighed

Sweetie… it’s because a lot of bad people exist who don’t care whether or not those babies and kids or mommies and daddies eat, then there are some who can’t afford to feed them because it’s really hard for them to feed themselves.”

“But that’s just mean!... and they’re mean,”

“I know sweetie, but not all are,”

“So, what are we supposed to do, Gina?”

“Not be like them, “Regina answered seriously and Ana nodded.

  
  


````````````````````````````

 

“Gina, can we come here every morning,” Ana asked as she shoved more jello into her little mouth, her cheeks puffing out after being filled up so much. Regina laughed, taking another small bite of her food.

 

“No baby girl, we can’t. You start school soon and i don’t think your mommy would be too thrilled to have you eat out at a buffet in the morning … this is a treat,”

“BUT EVERYDAY SHOULD BE TREAT DAY,” Ana nearly yells louder than Regina expected.

“Yes it should be, but not when you end up with an upset tummy as a result of it,”

“Upset tummies suck,”

“I agree, which is why many people don’t eat out frequently.”

  


``````````````````````````

“Time to see the duuuuuucks, “Anabelle exclaimed happily as she bounced down the pavement towards the bug. Why is it yellow, Gina?” she asked as she halted suddenly.

“Well, sweetie, Emma didn’t really have a choice when she took it,”

“Why didn’t she paint it?”

“Because, yellow makes her happy,”

“Does it make you happy?” the seven year old questioned as she tilted her head in a not-so invasive manner. Regina laughed,

“Which one? The car or the colour?”

“Mmm, both,”

“The car, I can do without. The colour, it’s a happy colour so it makes me happy,”

“Does Emma make you happy?” There it was. That question that was so profound, yet so simple all in one sentence, wrapped so innocently, but so deeply meant in question. It was a question that no one, not even Emma had asked her. A smile graced her lips as the thought of happiness hit. The same smile that graced her lips was all the answer that Anabelle needed.

“Gina….. I think you should marry Emma,”

“I-I’m sorry- What?”

“Mommy always says if anybody ever makes you happy enough, never hurts you and loves you lots then you should marry them. You love Emma and Henry loves her too,”

“He does?”

  
“Uhuh, he told me so. He said that Emma makes you happier than his other mommy ever did.. Mel--Male-,”

“Maleficent,” Regina whispered non-committally and Ana nodded.

“Uhuh, he said grampa likes her too.. they were talking about her at their sleepover,”

“They were?” Regina asked as the wind she’d now taken notice of, picked up in speed and gust. She pulled her coat closer to her frame and inhaled the windy, nearly spine chilling air, but refreshing air.

“Uhuh, but grampa said he’s gonna ‘take her foot if she hurts my baby girl. She’s gonna lose more than a foot if she hurts you _and_ my baby girl’” Ana said in her best impression of Henry’s impression of their grandfather. Regina did not hold back on the laughter that broke at the seams of her lips. She picked Ana up and slung her on her hip. This was that persistent habit she was becoming so accustomed to doing again, she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Regina then strapped her niece in and went around before buckling in herself. She started the car and began the drive to their next destination. For a while they both drove in a comfortable silence, Ana only periodically asking questions about the New York skyline and more questions about Henry. She’d asked Regina more about her grandfather and even Regina herself. Everything her little mind could think of she asked, whether it was birthdays to birthdates and dreams. She’d even questioned Regina about Lina, stating there was a possibility that Lina liked someone and Henry knew who. They ended up driving to the bakery first, quickly getting some stale bread and Regina managed to find some bird feed at a pet store before they were back in the car and on the strip once again.

 

```````````````````````

“Momma’s HEEEEEEERE!”

Ana shouted at the little balls of yellow fluff as she barrelled down the pathway to the duck sanctuary, stale bread and bird feed in hand.

 

“Sweetie, be careful,” Regina lightly scolded as she followed behind in a rather comfortable strut. The fiery man of red curls with her white and green tam on, pom pom on top slowly halted before the little girl ripped the bag open and dropped to her knees around the ducks. Much like before, they flocked towards Ana like she was honey and they were bees. They waddled and waddled until they spotted the food. If Regina didn’t see it for herself, she’d have really thought Emma and Henry were lying, but here she was, watching these little balls of adorable take to Ana like she really was their mother. Regina looked on as  Anabelle evenly distributed the stale bread and bird feed amongst the little flurries of yellow. Regina then made her way over to the ducks before she too bent down and began to feed the ducks. After a period of silence, Ana asked Regina a question that the brunette was honestly not prepared for, nor did she expect to ever be asked… at least not this early.

 

“Gina… where’s Nana? Mommy never talks about her or grampa,”

“Well baby she didn’t talk about grampa Henry-,”

“No,” the little girl began as she shook her head. Not grampa Henry. Grampa Sheldon”

“Sheldon?” Uhuh, Nana married Grampa Sheldon but didn’t tell mommy.. Mommy found out and that made her really upset,”

“Sweetie… when _did_ your nana marry Sheldon?”

“When mommy was little,”

“How little, baby?” Ana shrugged at that as she continued to idly feed the ducks.

“I dunno. Mommy said it was when she was really little and she asked her babysitter why Nana always goes with grampa Sheldon. Grampa Henry didn’t know either,”Ana finished and Regina sighed as she nodded.

“No, sweetie. He didn’t know,” Regina agreed.

“Mommy already told me that I have two nanas cus grampa Henry married nana Cora,” she said before petting one of the many ducks. Ana then brushed off her hands and stood up, taking the bag of stale bread and bird feed with her before she closed the back back tightly. She then looked over to her aunt who was basically the exact same height as her in that moment and asked

“Can we go for a walk,” before she stuck her hand out for Regina to take. The brunette looked at the little girl’s outstretched hand before she smirked and nodded. She took the offered hand before rising to her normal height.

“Sure we can.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did your mommy ever tell you anything else about your grandparents,” Regina asked as she and Ana walked in step down the winter leaves laden walkway. They’d crusted up in the gutters and along the pathway as others continued to fall randomly throughout the passing time.

“No,” Ana said as she shook her head. “ She only told me that nana married grampa Sheldon and that grampa Henry couldn’t cus nana didn’t want him to and that grampa Henry married your mommy…. Gina,”

“Yes, sweetie,”

“Can you tell me about nana now, please?” the seven year old begged as they continued to walk the pathway.

“Of course,” the brunette nodded unsurely.

“My mother and father married shortly after Lena’s mother took her away,”

“Where did she take her,”

“I don’t know,” Regina answered truthfully as she sighed.

“So how do you know she took her,”

“Daddy told me… Lena never got to meet your nana, but she was the most beautiful and talented woman my father said he ever met. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was light brown, but she was short, much like I am.”

  


_“Daddy,”_

_“Yes, angel,”_

_“Are we gonna listen to mama’s music this year,” the eight year old asked her father. Henry was tucking her in for the night. Pulling the blankets up over her body and tucking her in tightly before he spoke._

_“Like we do every year, sweetheart,” he smiled at her before kissing her forehead. “ Now, little girls with beautiful curls should sleep. Not make a peep and give the night angels a kiss so that they do not weep,” he recited before kissing her head once again. “ Now-”_

_“-daddy, wait,” she yawned sleepily. “ can you play mommy’s violin before I go sleepy… please daddy?” Henry looked at his daughter, a sad smile ghosted across his face. He nodded at her._

_“Sure, sweetheart. Which one?”_

_“I love you,” she whispered, even more sleepily._

_“Of course. It’s your favourite,” he smiled. Henry got up from Regina’s bedside and left the room before he came back with a cd that was labelled, I LOVE YOU._

_“daddy?” Regina asked as her eyes began to flutter._

_“Yes, baby girl,”_

_“could you stay-,” *yawn* “- with me?”_

_“Sweetie, daddy’s too big to fit in your bed,” he tried but she wasn’t having it,_

_“please,” her lips quivered. He sighed but nodded. Regina backed over quickly to allow her father access to her bed. She watched as he lay rather uncomfortably in her bed. A soft giggled left her lips which made her father snicker as well._

_“What’s so funny, little miss?”_

_“you daddy. You’re too tall,” she continued to giggle quietly as she pointed to his limbs that were practically touching the floor._

_“I told you that,” he reminded._

_“Nuhuh. Daddy, you said too big. But you’re not too big. Daddy’s too tall,”_

_“That I am. Now my little girl with beautiful curls, let’s go to sleep,” her father said before pressing play on the remote. Cora’s rendition of I Love You by Celine Dion began to play. A slow start and beautiful rise to the chorus. It was the only part that both he and Regina agreed was worth belting at every point of the day. Henry began to sing along to the instrumental fist as he wrapped Regina in his arms and rocked her._

_“I-love-you. Please say you love me too,” he sang and as sleepy as she was, the little girl sang._

_“These three words- they can change our lives forever… and I promise you that we.. will.. always be.. together.” The pair continued to sing along and just as Regina drifted into a peacefully calm sleep, her father whispered,_

_“Sleep, my beautiful little girl with perfect curls. I love you,”_

_“I… love you too, daddy… I love you…. mommy,”_

_“She loves you too, sweetie.. she loves you too.”_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Gina!” Ana yelled loudly. Regina flinched as she’d stopped walking long before.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, what were you saying?” the brunette asked as she tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

“I was asking if nana ever had special days with you like your birthday, but you were saying that nana was trained, and I dunno what that means…” Regina had to take a deep breath in before she answered. Even though she knew there was the likelyhood of Ana asking even more invasive questions, she still was not prepared to go that far. She knew that Ana would ask questions about Cora, but there were still boundaries even she wasn’t ready to cross or address. So the woman sighed and she sighed heavily. Regina looked around and spotted a little curbside nearvy.

“Sweetie, how about we walk to that little place, right there and I’ll answer any questions you have about nana. Is that okay?”

“Uhuh,” the little girl smiled.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat and Regina’s lips curled into a frown.

“Ana,” she began as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“My mommy never did any of those things with me… she couldn’t,”

“Why, Gina?”

“Because…. well sweetie-because. My mommy-she died.. right after I was born.” Silence fell before Ana said a string of words that Regina already expected even though they still sounded foreign in her head.

“I’m sorry, Gina,” she began. Regina nodded as she worried her bottom lip. What Anabelle said next was not what she was expecting.

“I bet you look a lot like nana does cus you’re beautiful too, Gina. I think nana would be proud of you too cus Henry’s the coolest and you love him lots and stuff. He’s the luckiest boy on the planet,” Ana smiled and Regina couldn’t help her own sad smile showing.

“Why do you think that,”

“Cus Henry told me that you make sure he’s happy before you, but he said that cus you gots really happy with Emma, he is super happy now too. Gina, when you marry Emma.. can I be the flower girl?”

“ _When_ I marry Emma, huh,” the brunette grinned. Ana nodded eagerly,

“Uhuh,” she agreed. “ can I be the flower girl?” the little girl asked again. Regina smirked.

“Well, I don’t know. We’ll need to see how good you are with flowers,”

“I’m super good,” Ana defended as she stood and picked up a handful of the fallen and dry yet whole, leaves. To make her point, Ana began to walk down an imaginary aisle as she sprinkled the now crumpled leaves on either side. Regina watched with admiration. _So eager._

“See, Gina. I can do it,”

“Yes, you can.. okay, I think I can let you be my flower girl,” she winked at Ana.

“YAY!” the child cheered happily. “Now can you tell me about nana’s training,” she questioned. Regina made a face of confusion.

“Her training?”

“Uhuh, you said nana was trained in.. cassic- cassics?”

“Classical instruments,” Regina finds herself saying around a smile.  She took another breath but went on. “ Yes your nana was classically trained in three instruments all by the time she was 22. Violin, piano and the flute. Daddy would let me listen to it every year, especially on Christmas because she recorded everything… he wanted her to,”

“Why,”

“He said he never wanted to forget anything ever again and because at their wedding she’d played the music for their first dance instead of them having the first dance,” Regina smiled at the thought of that. Shortly after they married, my father told her he wanted her to quit her job. He didn’t want her to work, only enjoy the pleasantries that his job afforded them both. So she played for theatres and plays and even broadway-”

“-Woah! that’s so coool,”

“I know,” she agreed.. “All of that came to a stop after my mommy was pregnant with me, but she’d still play when I was in her tummy.. but that was really it. Your grampa got really sad, so we never really talk about it,”

“But you’ll be okay, right Gina?”

“I surely hope so, sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There’s the sunshine.. once again, streaming into the windows of the apartment. Emma groans at the light that just so happened to settle upon her face. She can already tell before her eyes even focus the room around her that she has one of the most sickeningly annoying headaches right about now. She can also tell that her stomach is about to start turning on itself so the blonde tries as quickly as she can to readjust to her surrounding as her eyes flutter, green orbs focusing on the images before her. Emma scratches her head and cracks her back before attempting to stand. She’s surprised that her legs don’t wobble and give way beneath her so she silently cheers at that accomplishment.

“How many bottles did we crack open last night,” she scolds lightly as she rubs at her now sore head. Emma gathers up the bottles and deposits them into the trash before gathering the wine glasses as well and loading the dishwasher. nearly letting the door slam shut after having it slip through her clumsy fingers, she groans,

“I’ll set it later,” before heading for the bathroom. She pauses about mid-way through as she’s now remembered something rather important.

“Oh, shit. My keys. no- no- no- no! Please, God, let them be in the sink,” she chants half- assing a run back to the kitchen. She skids to a halt and checks. When she doesn’t see her keys, she thinks the worst. The worst being that they fell down the drain and into the garbage disposal, which she damn sure isn’t about to put her hand in. Emma grunts and sulks over to the armchair in the living room before dropping herself into it heavily. She rubs tiredly at her eyes, the headache now worse considering what’s just managed to scare her and piss her off. It’s then in that moment that her eyes catch the little note left on the table. Emma’s face contorts into confusion before she decides to pick it up and read it. To sum it up, Regina reminds Emma that she has her keys, and that the blonde was mumbling incoherently and relayed the information to the whereabouts of her keys. Regina also said that the minute Emma is actually aware enough, she needed to call her, she has Ana and that they’ll be out for a while. After reading that, she exhales deeply for two reasons. Her keys are safe and she can now relax. She stretches like a… well, a rather cute baby dinosaur before she sifts through for her phone and dials Regina’s number. As it’s ringing, she goes out onto the balcony, where she is met with the whistling of the wind and conversations of the cars that communicate both angrily and happily as they carry their inhabitants to their desired places. It rings a few more times before the familiar voice answers.

“Hi, baby,” Emma says sweetly as her grin practically stays glued to her face.

“Hi,” Regina responds and it’s airy. It’s relieved and it’s happy.

“So I got your note and thank God you left it because I nearly freaked about my keys being halfway down the pipe to the trash by now,”

“Well I’m glad I saved your heart from stopping.. how are you,” she asks and Emma groans in response though she’s still grinning.

“Feels like someone took my head and used it as the bat in the batting cages,”

“That bad,”

“You have no idea. Never going to drink again,” she whines and Regina can’t help but laugh.

“You say that now, but you failed to remember you are a casual drinker,”

“Is that just a nice way for you to tell me I’m some sort of closeted alcoholic, because if you are.. you’re gonna have to be blunt, I still haven’t woken up properly. I was on my way to the bathroom when I remembered my keys. The only thing of sense I managed to do this morning was toss those bottles and put the glasses in the dishwasher,”

“I’ll bet anything that you didn’t turn it on though,” Regina teased.

“Hey, I never said I was perfect okay,”

“Oh, I am well aware,” the brunette grins and Emma scowls, playfully.

“How’s things going so far with Ana,” she asks and there’s that audible sigh that Emma instantly picks up on. “Hey… tell me,” she pushes lightly and Regina takes a rather deep breath.

“She asked about my mother,” Regina answers and Emma sucks a breath in through her teeth, making a hissing noise in the process.

“Is she okay.. are you okay,”

“Yes.. we’re both… better than fine. She understands so it’s made it easier to talk about it. Lena had told her all she could.. I guess in some twisted way she was already prepared for it,”

“I guess,” is all Emma can manage to say. Silence falls for a while and Emma takes the time to admire the environment she’s in. It’s sunny where she is but it’s also breezy. Surprisingly she’s not cold, unless her limbs have already frozen over with her lack of attention.

“Babe,”

“Yes, dear,”

“You get back to Ana and I’ll see you guys later, yeah… I love you,” Emma whispers and She doesn’t need a picture to know that Regina is smiling.

“I love you too… Be safe,”

“Says the woman driving my caution metal death trap,” the blonde grins cheekily.

“It had Ana’s carseat in it,” Regina defends. “It was either that or lug it back and forth. This is much better option and it’s not as if I don’t know how to drive it. I just won’t be making a habit of it,”

“You could just say you _like_ driving it, you know,”

“Then I’d be lying, sweetheart,”

“Fine. Just be safe,”

“I will.. feel better,”

“I would, had you given me my kisses this morning,” Emma pouts and Regina shakes her head.

“I did kiss you this morning. You were so out of it you practically rolled over like a half dead cat,”

“Well, my lips don’t tingle, so either you didn’t kiss me or you didn’t kiss me,” Emma argues and she knows it’s childish but she can’t help it. Besides, Regina enjoys her antics anyway.

“I’m starting to wonder what I really saw in you,” the brunette bites back with a sinister glint of playfulness.

“My childish charm and ability to challenge you,”

“Riiiiight,”

“What’s that supposed to mean,”

“Absolutely nothing,” Regina laughs. Emma squints.

“No.. that’s not nothing. What is it,”

“Nothing,” Regina repeats with a smile.

“You’re smiling,”

“I am,”

“Why,”

“Because, I love you,”

“Love you too, but that’s not why,”

“And I’m not going to tell. Goodbye darling,”

“Regina n-,” Emma hears the call cut. She shakes her head and laughs. “ God she’s going to kill me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the eventful call with Regina, Emma heads into the bathroom like she’s been planning from the moment she woke up and takes herself a shower. In the time that she does that, Zelena wakes up and can’t for the life of her recall last night or remember where she is for that matter. She’s damn sure that the room she was currently in was not in her father’s place and that sets off a mild amount of panic. That panic only serves to increase when she can’t locate her child. She springs up from the chair and runs through the first few places in search of Ana, clearly knowing that she’d actually see the familiar head of hair by now. She halts at Henry’s door, chest heaving and breathing more than laboured. He’s leaning against the frame, watching her with both a smile and sleepy eyes. Zelena realizes she’s managed to wake Henry. That would’ve happened whilst she was calling fairly loud for Ana.

“Lose something,” he questions with genuine curiosity. Zelena takes pause to catch her breath and slow her mind. Her next flow of words are clear and direct.

“I can’t find Ana,” and to her surprise, Henry just smiles before he shakes his head as if she’d missed something, which was now obvious that she did.

“Not after she fell asleep in my bed last night.. no. But If I’m right, she’s probably with mom,”

“Why would Ana be with Regina,” Zelena manages as her face contorts into question.

“ I mean it is Saturday and she did promise to spend the day with her. My guess is, mom took her out this morning, so she’s making good on her promise,”

“Right,” the redhead manages as she visibly relaxes.

“She’s in safe hands. Trust me, mom’s the most adamant person when it comes to that. She’ll probably take her to the park and to see the ducks again and all of that good stuff. Ana’s probably going to come back high on sugar… again,” he smiles and Zelena somehow does as well.

“Okay, you’re right. She’s proven that with you. I can tell that much,” she says and he nods. “ Henry.. if Regina has Anabelle, where’s Emma?”

“Usually she’d go out for a run, but my guess is she got up late so she’s probably showering,”

“How do you know that,”

“My room’s right next to their bathroom and the running pipes. I can hear almost everything when it turns on or off… and she’s singing,” he concludes. “ You should probably shower too. Ma’s gonna wanna take you out and about and show you around and take you for breakfast and all of that,”

“But I don’t have a change of clothes,”

“I’m sure you can fit her or mom’s clothes,” Henry says.

“But.. I don’t have a toothbrush,”

“We have spares,” he combatted.

“Underwear,” she said bluntly. On that one he had to think.

“Mom should have some that she hasn’t worn yet.. or Emma… I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her,” he shook his head. elena sighs as she concedes to Henry’s words.

“Towels are in the drawer and under the cupboard,” he begins. “Soap and all that other stuff… you’ll see it,”  he finishes before turning back for his room. Zelena sighs but gets everything and goes to shower. Whilst she’s showering. Emma’s finished up and thrown on some comfy clothes for the time being. She goes to see Henry and knocks lightly at his door.

“Hey, kid. I thought I heard you,” she smiled.

“Morning, Ma. Yeah Aunt Zelena’s taking a shower. She may have had a miniature panic attack,”

“ She thought Ana went missing, huh,”

“Oh yeah,” he answers before he grins.

“Yeah… I heard, I also heard you offering me as tribute to take her to breakfast,” she said and the boy blushed. Emma shook her head.

“Nah, it’s cool kid. I did plan to, but you were also to be present. Can’t leave you here all alone,”

“I could just hang with Lina, you know,”

“I know,” Emma agreed. “ But she’d your aunt and any bonding time you can get in with her is better for both of you down the line, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.. you’re right. Okay, I’ll shower when she’s done,”

“Nah, just use ours,” Emma said and Henry nodded.

“But I’ll be back and forth. My toothbrush and other stuff’s in there,”

“Your manscaping products will have to wait, Kid. Your aunt is showering and by the sounds of it, she’ll be a while,”

“How can you tell,” the teen questioned and Emma grinned.

“Have you ever heard a woman sing in the shower otherwise?” Henry thought for a moment before he shook his head.

“No. I guess not,”

“Uhuh. So give her a bit, yeah,”

“Okay, sure,” the teen agree, Emma ruffled his hair.

“Go on kid. Go get dressed in our bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After what felt like heaven raining down on Zelena for the better part of half an hour, her reluctance to getting out was showing. Wet feet, Wet hair and a clearly make-up free face appeared in the mirror. Granted, her head was still hurting and what was looking back at her were, somewhat sleep deprived eyes and an almost too red face. Zelena drags a hand along her skin and groans.

“God, that was the worst idea, ever.” Then she hears noises. It sounds alot like noises, or voices or music. Then it settles. It _is_ music. She can’t make out what it is that’s playing, but she’s damn sure positive it’s that. For some reason she felt she had to, so she splashes her face with cold water and searches around for the extra toothbrush that Henry had told her about. She finds it just where he tells her it is.. well- didn’t but still. Zelena then brushes her teeth and after she’s done, she wraps herself up even tighter in the fluffy towel, gathers her things before slowly and quietly  walking out of the bathroom.

“Henry’s taking a shower,” a voice breaks through. “ You can come out of hiding now,” Emma said as it was obvious that Zelena wasn’t as quiet as she thought.

“I-I-”

“Don’t have a change of clothes. Yeah, I kind of figured that out, sitting here… Well, you can’t really fit Regina’s pants because she’s at least three inches shorter and her hips are wider, but you and I are about the same height and size…. but you’d be able to fit her shirts, no problem. You’re gonna have to wait though. Henry’s taking his shower in our bathroom and as it stands you’d _probably_ need a robe too,” she said, somewhat high-pitched.

“Just wait here. I’ll get you one.” The blonde leaves but returns just as quickly with the robe and passes it over to Zelena who quickly wraps that around her body.

“Thank you,” the woman said.

“No problem. You’re Regina’s sister. She’d scold me til kingdom come if I didn’t make sure you were okay and… presentable,” the blonde grinned. “ Coffee?” Emma asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

“I just brushed my teeth..,”

“Yeah, but it’s not as if coffee isn’t already bitter anyway, right?”

“That is true,” the redhead conceded. Emma nodded and poured Zelena a cup.

“I talked to Regina this morning, too. She and Ana are fine. Better than fine actually.. she left that note too. I think it was for both of us to read. I’ve read it already, so,” the blonde ended as she gestured towards the paper on the side table. Zelena picks it up and reads through it thoroughly.

 

_Emma &Zelena, _

_I took Anabelle with me. It’s Saturday if either of you can remember. I’m taking her to breakfast and then to see the ducks, but the rest of the day is up  in the air. Emma, darling, I am trusting you with my sister’s life seeing as you and Henry are basically on in the same. Please take care of her. All my love,_

_Regina xoxo_

 

“She didn’t plan the day,”

“Nah, that’s not really Regina’s style. She just goes with the flow, but you wouldn’t know that just by looking at her. Anyway, since they’re out and about and she clearly has instructed me to guard your life, I was thinking breakfast, in or out. Your choice, but, I was thinking of taking you to this place Regina loves so much.. well, I love it too but she’s managed to see it as a second home to our home,” Emma grinned cheekily. Zelena gave her a look of confusion and Emma clarified after being asked,

“You _don’t_ live together?”

“No, no we don’t. I’ve got an apartment a few minutes- well, a morning commute from here, but no, we don’t live together. We just have two places to stay if we ever wanna be closer to CP or the city. Henry’s got a room there and Regina literally has half of my closet, half my drawers and half the counter space in the bathroom. Her favourite coffee mug stays by me because she said it’s always a good excuse to show up at one in the morning ‘in need of caffeine’. Same way as my things are here. Half, half and half, and I leave my favourite shot glass here so that I’ve got an excuse to show up at one in the morning ‘in need of alcohol’” Emma explained. Zelena for the most part just smiled. The pair talked for all of five more minutes before Henry came out wiping his hair with a towel.

“Hey ma-,”

“Hello, Henry,”

“Hey, Kid.. you done in there?”

“Yeah, totally done,”

“Kay, good. Come on Zelena, let’s go find you something to wear.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So-,” Emma began to speak as she rummaged through the wardrobe. “ I think- I may be able- to find- something- acceptable,” she grunted each time as she shoved clothes aside that hung in the closet. Zelena nodded though she knew Emma could not see.

“You’re nodding aren’t you,” Emma asked and the woman nodded again before she caught herself and opened her mouth.

“Yes. Surprisingly, I’d just done it again,”

“Figures,” Emma grins. “ So,” the blonde said poking her head out of the closet. “ What are you, a teo?”

“Three,” Zelena said.

“AHHH, long legs, right. Honestly, I thought Regina would’ve beaten you there. She’s a two. Hips and height included,”

“Well she is rather small, so there’s nothing much past that,”

“No, you’re right,” Emma agreed. “ Okay, we’ve got jeans out of the way.. let me guess.. Medium,”

“You would be correct. Long torso, and these,” the red head fixed her face.

“Boobs. Yeah, I don’t have that issue,”

“Neither does my sister. What are you both Bs?”

“She’s a full B. I’m well, I’m like a training B,”

“You mean a training bra- training B?” the woman asked, holding back a snicker.

“Don’t laugh,” the blonde whined. “ And no, not training bra B… just, no where near full,”

“Be glad. Trying to sleep on these is a pain in the ass. Waking up on these is a pain in the ass. Breastfeeding with these is a pain in the ass. Running and jumping-,”

“-Let me guess. Is a pain in the ass?”

“The one and only,” she laughed. Emma smiles at her.

“You know this would be a hell of a lot easier if you just came in here and looked for yourself. Regina told me to give you free reign over this stuff,” Emma said as she cracked her back.

“When did you speak to her?”

“Well, this morning like I said and she texted just now. I guess to remind me. Anyway, this is yours to… you know,”

“Thank you, and tell Regina I said thank you,”

“Oh sure, but this is Regina. She won’t take it,”

Whyever not,”

“She’s an actions speak louder kind of woman. So she says she got it from me…,”

“But you think and see otherwise. No you’re correct. She’s always been like that. Well, at least the few times I’ve seen her.. Always sharing, asking questions about if anyone’s okay. Offering to cheer everyone up.. cook. God, I remember when she actually did cook. I was supposed to be watching her. She always wanted me to watch her. Always ‘Lena, look what I can do’ or ‘Lena, did you just see that?’” Zelena recalled with a soft yet visibly sad smile. Emma had already exited the closet and sat beside the woman. Emma listened intently to Zelena’s words.

“She’d ended up nearly burning herself because she slipped off the stool. I don’t know, but I think that may have been the first time I was actually scared. Mostly for myself. All I thought about was what was going to happen to me if I let her get hurt on my watch. I caught her near collision and could see the visible pain and terror in her eyes. I could sympathise because I had the exact same look. She’s managed to block that day out, I’m sure. That water was so close to scarring her for life…”

“But it didn’t,” Emma offered.

“Yeah, but..”

“You’re thinking about you almost _did_ let it burn her and how you really didn’t wanna be there,” the blonde spoke and Zelena nodded. Her silence gave away her fear. She’d almost let her little sister suffer, and for what?!

“Hey don’t beat yourself up about it,” Emma said, rubbing her back. “ You never finished the story. What was she cooking?”

“Mac n Cheese,” Zelena said after a moment.

“The boxed crap-,”

“No! The real deal… thankfully it was just the water and not the pasta too,”

“Yeah… did she ever finish?”

“Hmm?” the woman distractedly asked.

“You know, cooking. Did she ever finish,”

“Oh.. yeah. Yes, she did. She was resilient. Hell, she still is resilient. If I’m being honest, it was amazing. Obviously I was reluctant and trying to keep up with the disliking her thing, but.. for an eleven year old to cook actual mac n cheese, I was impressed,”

“I’m not,” Emma said and Zelena gave her a look.

“Oh, no, not like that. Regina’s an amazing cook, so i’m not surprised that she managed to pull that together like that. She’s like a hybrid of someone with OCD and a five star chef.

“Well, she is technically a hybrid,” Zelena said.

“True,” Emma agreed. “ Your dad’s really talented,”

“So I’ve been told. At least it’s the one good thing I apparently got from him as my mother so glumly put it. Apparently our father’s knack for drawing and sketching stuck with me, which grated on her nerves and she hated it immensely, considering it was all I ended up doing after a while.

“Can’t catch em all,” Emma said as she tried to lighten the mood.

“You did not just use a Pokemon reference on me,” Zelena deadpanned.

“I-I-,” Emma stuttered and the woman laughed.

“I can see why my sister loves you so much. You’re cheesy as hell, you know that?”

“I kind of had an idea. Not to stop this love fest, but you need underwear and it’s nearly-,” Emma looked at her watch, “- eleven fourty,”

“I guess breakfast and brunch are out the window,”

“Yeah, but an early lunch should help. We need to get going though. You and Henry could use this time together too. All four of you could, but since we’ve got you, this’ll be a good running start,” the blonde smiled. Silence was present for a bit until Zelena said something Emma didn’t quite expect that moment.

“You really do love my little sister, don’t you,”

“I do,” Emma answered immediately. “ Anyone lucky enough would fall in love with her and fall for her. They’d fall hard and fall fast, which is what happened to me, and won’t have any intentions of getting up. Anyone lucky enough to see Regina genuinely cares for everyone she loves and how she loves so hard, how she’s so willing and accepting. She’s perfect and I can ramble about her for hours on end, but I think you’ve seen it enough for yourself. You’ve seen that she’s fragile, but she’s strong and she just… she’s just,”

“Damn near perfect,”

“Yeah. I may be a pain in the ass or an idiot sometimes, but she’s never let me forget that I’m hers. I guess what I’m saying is is, Reigna loves me and see me like I’m everything I’d never thought myself to be, but she loves you just the same as she loves Henry and your dad. She won’t say it, but like I said, she’s more of an actions over words. Your sister’s pretty fucking amazing,”

“I know. I’ve seen it first hand, even when I never intended to, but I’m glad I did. Daddy really did raise her well,”

“He did and i’m sure her mother is just as proud of him as any of us here- but we need to go. Time’s ticking.”

  


After Emma had given Zelena the privacy she needed to get something to wear, the blonde went to check in on Henry.

“Hey, Kid. How’s everything,” the blonde asked as she settled at Henry’s door frame. The teen was sprawled out lazily across his bed, nearly ready. Henry looked up from his phone and motioned for her to come in. Emma mimicked his position and settled  on the bed comfortably.

“Just texting, Lina. What about you?”

“Well,” Emma breathed, “ I managed to get your aunt some things but we’ll have to go for an early lunch instead of breakfast. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. Do you know how long she’ll be, I wanna check on Lina before we go,”

“She should be another five or seven minutes- but go. We’ll come get you when we’re leaving, just take your jacket and mittens with you so you don’t forget,”

“Sure, Ma,” Henry smiled.

“You know since you’ve started calling me that, I feel older everyday,” Emma somewhat grimaced.

“You know, once you two tie the knot it’ll really settle in,” Henry began as he shuffled from his bed. “ And then it’ll really kick your ass when I’m thirty and you’re literally sixty,” he continued as he pulle dout a beanie and his outerwear. “ But then it probably won’t kill you til you guys have another kid.. or two.. or five,” he whispered as he tossed his jacket over his arm and plopped the beanie on his head. He stomped into his shoes and pulled up the tongue to adjust the comfort. Emma groaned.

“Thousands of dollars of probably private school and college later and then you’re both practically powder by then. You and mom-, Mom more so than you-,”

“-KID! You’re supposed to be making me feel bet not progressively worse. Fun sucker,” she complained and he laughed.

“Would you rather I lie?”

“No,” Emma sighed. “ But my life flashed before my eyes, so did my gravesight and cashing in my 401k or signing multiple detention slips. Kid-I think I’m scarred now,” Emma admitted. Henry shook his head.

“ Good, that means you’ve taken reality into account as well.” He sat down on the bed beside her head.

“I love you, Ma,” he grinned and Emma couldn’t help but smile.

“Love you too, Kid… Hey, if your mom does wanna marry my stupid-,”

“-She will,” he corrected.

“Okay, _when_ she marries my stupid, I need you to be my best man.. or kid. Think you can handle that?”

“Hell yeah I can. But why me,” the teen asked, highly confused.

“Well, two reasons. I love you and you’re literally the only guy friend I’ve got besides Jefferson but he’s my friend by default. Besides, do you really wanna be plugged as the ring bearer-,”

“God No! Lina’ll never let me live that down,” he shrieked and Emma clutched her sides, laughing.

“I’d look like some overgrown gnome walking down the aisle with those,”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page, Kid. Go check on Lina, We’ll come get you when we’re leaving,” Emma says again. Henry smiles and leans over to kiss her head.

“See you guys in a bit then,” he said before getting up and exiting.

  


Emma lay there on her son’s bed- _Son,_ she couldn’t stop the stupidly wide grin from breaking out on her face. That grin soon turned into a wide smile as her thoughts of more little ones running around came to view. They’d have Henry and Regina’s hair colour, Regina’s mannerisms and posture and have her… Incessant annoyance? Those kids were fucked if they got anything from her gene pool. Then the terror settled in and she grimaced.

“You’re thinking too hard,” she heard a voice from the doorway float into the room. There stood Zelena with a thick coat slung over her arm and her hair pulled back away from her face.

“I’m apparently not thinking enough,” Emma groused.

“What are you thinking about,”

“The future, or lack thereof, when or if we even have our own kids. God I hope I don’t look like a rundown old hag by the time I’m fourty,”

“I’m almost certain you will look exactly the same as you do now, just like Regina,”

“You know that did _not_ make me feel any better,” Emma said and Zelena laughed. She made her way to the bed and sat. Emma sat up on her elbows as Zelena spoke.

“Well, I apologise. I guess,”

“I don’t think an apology will cut it but I don’t know if you’ve looked, but your sister is gorgeous, hell, so are you, but me-Nah! Not a chance in hell of that word and my name being in the same sentence. No chance in hell of that word and my existence being in the same sentence. Our kids are fucked if I carry them and well.. Regina can’t. So what’s left? Adoption? Yeah, cool, but what if she wants me to carry? Kids are fucked unless their dad looks like some sort of sense,”

“There’s still no guarantee,” Zelena said and Emma’s fell back onto the bed. She groaned loudly.

“You’re not making this any better- at all,”

“That’s part of my job-,”

“-What? Scare me half to death,”

“No. Not really,” Zelena grinned and Emma scowled at her.

“You know I’m starting to see the resemblance of evil between you and your sister,” she deadpanned and Zelena snickered.

“Emma, your children will be gorgeous,”

“How do you know that, they could end up looking like fucking jabba the hut or yoda, or worse- Snape!,”

“Okay- stop. First, none of those characters exist, secondly have you seen your eyes and your hair and your God damn dimples. Emma your children will be blessed. They’ll probably come out with those kaleidescope eyes and tinted locks. Hell if science had already managed to fuse two eggs you’d need to get the shot gun before you give birth. Yes my sister is gorgeous, but you are equally so. Now- come. I’m hungry,” she ended. The blonde grumbled but conceded. She shuffled out the bed and gathered her things. She got Regina’s keys and said,

“We gotta get Henry from his friend’s,”

“The one from the dinner?”

“Yeah, her. Maybe you’ll get to meet her formally before we go,” Emma said and Zelena nodded.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got Henry and Zelena did get to meet Lina.

“I guess there’s two of us now,” Henry’s friend smiled. The woman smiled back.

“I guess so. Just a missing vowel or rather a switched vowel,”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded just before Henry came up.

“Hey, Kid. Ready to go,”

“Yeah, bye Lina. I’ll text you later,”

“Yeah, sure thing,” she said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Alright, let’s go,” the teen commanded. Emma and Zelena gave each other a look but said nothing.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Henry,”

“Yeah, Ma,”

“Is there anything you wanna tell me,” she asked. He scrunched up his face,

“Anything like what,”

“Nothing, Kid. It’s nothing,”

“No.. you’re lying. It’s something. What is it?” he pushed and she sighed.

“Are you and.. Lina,”

“What? Dating?”

“Yeah-,”

“NO! I mean.. no. No we aren’t dating. She’s like my sister. Yeah she’s really beautiful and smart and pretty much made to marry, but Lina is exactly like me in almost every way,”

“What’s wrong with that,” Zelena asked.

“She’s perfect,”

“So you’re saying you’re perfect,” Emma joked. She could breathe a bit more now.

“No. I’m just saying Lina isn’t all high maintenance and bratty,”

“So you’re calling her homely?”

“GOD NO! Ma! No. I’m just saying that Lina is literally the girl next door in every aspect to me. I’m a delinquent. She shouldn’t be caught up with my crap,”

“Darling, if you like her then tell her. Hell knows I thought you two already had twins,” Zelena instructed before turning back to meet Henry’s eyes. He gave her a non-committed and partial smile.

“I like her, just not like that. She’s exactly the same and I’m sure you know by now who’s twins they are,”

“Yes, thankfully I do now,”

“Listen, Kid, whatever you choose, just know you have my support,”

“Thanks, Ma. It means alot,”

“Now your mom on the other hand. She may have a heart attack. To her, you’re still not.. well, fifteen,”

“I think you underestimate her,” Henry grinned cheekily.

“Maybe, but she really does still see the little ball of screaming emotions when she first laid eyes on you,”

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” he conceded.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The trio ended up at Emma and Regina’s frequented place where, in essence, it all truly began to fall in place.

“So this is where you two first had lunch,” Zelena asked as she looked around, somewhat mesmerized. Emma grinned and nodded.

“Yup. This is it. Hole in the wall,”

“Cute,” Zelena teased. Emma gave her a playful scowl before leading them to a table in the corner.

“Window view is always the best,” Henry smiled.

“Got that right, Kid. Okay, what are we having,”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been here or the heart of New York for that matter,”

“Hmm,” Emma began. “ Do you like tomatoe soup,”

“If it’s well made, then yes,”

“Grilled cheese?” Emma asked.

“Once again, if it’s made right, yes,”

“Would you consider it breakfast food,”

“I’d consider it sick food, but I guess it could pass for breakfast food. But I’m not about to eat that this morning,”

“Eggs?”

“God, no. They smell atrocious,”

“Bacon?”

“Mm… yes,”

“Pancakes?”

“Waffles,”

“Okay, coffee or orange juice?”

“Tea,”

“Tea?”

“England, darling,”

“Right. Okay, I think we have your order. Hen, what about you?”

“I’ll try something different.Pancakes are stalling now,”

“Me too,”

“mmm, grits… with sausage, hot tea and water,”

“You know that sounds pretty okay. I’ll get the same with some crema de trigo,”

“Mom taught you that didn’t she,”

“Si,” Emma answered.

:Do you know anything else besides that,”

“Yeah, totally,”

“Okay, Buenos dias, como estas?”

“Oui?” Emma fumbled and Henry shook his head.

“Estas loco,”

“Escuche eso chico,”

“Lo hiciste,”

“Si,”

“Asi que, tu hables espanol,”

“Mas o meno,”

“English please. The both of you and not American english. It’s bad enough I can barely understand you two in Spanish, I don’t need Spanglish or half crack english,”

“Lo siento, tia,” Henry grinned and Zelena nearly fumed playfully.

“You are the sweetest pain in the ass I’ve come across so far, but Emma here is a close second,”

“ME! What did I do?”

“Absolutely nothing,”

“I don’t understand,”

“Neither do I,” Zelena grinned. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Today is just.. weird.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As per request Regina took Ana to a museum. Granted the child was more enthralled with the idea of the museum than any of the facts or artifacts for that matter and of course like most children she’d wanted to touch every display case she saw. Thankfully with this museum she went to with Ana had the headphone jacks.

“Sweetheart, come here,” Regina smiled before she plopped the headphones on the little girl’s head. When the audio started, Ana yawned which in turn made Regina yawn as well.

“Contagious,” Regina smiled and the little girl and giggled. The ramble of the audio was fortunately interesting enough for the child that it held her attention for all of five minutes. She yanked them out, claiming that the voice , ‘ Sounded hungry and bored’. Regina had laughed at that and picked the little girl up, slinging her on her hip. This was really a habit she intended not to break. Regina took Ana somewhere the little girl probably would beg her mother to take her to after that day.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Henry had excused himself to use the restroom after they’d finished ‘breakfast’. Emma’s motherly instinct kicked in as she said,

“Make sure you wash your hands when you’re done and use a paper towel to open the door.” Zelena saw the look on Emma’s face. The look of adoration and of love and just sheer happiness. She saw the look of a woman so enamoured with a mother and her son. So enamoured with the thought of a family- being and having one, that nothing else matters.

“You love them don’t you,” Zelena said more than asked. The statement both shocked and elated Emma.

“Yeah. I really do. But before Regina and Henry, my life was just a fuck ton of shitty decisions and equally shitty experiences along with ex-girlfriends. I didn’t see life in living colour. I didn’t see the rainbows that could cascade in wisps the minute I close my eyes and imagine our future. Before Regina and Henry, love was not a thing I expected to have. I got it from my parents but this is different. Peace of mind and a concrete foundation based just off of love  is not what I expected. There’s so many things I could say but I get so tongue tied and so happy I just..flounder about,”

“Much like now.. Listen, I may not be in the best position to say this to you, but if you hurt my little sister, I _will_ kill you,”

“I don’t intend to,”

“God, because she’s dealt with enough of that from me… and what looks like Maleficent as well,”

“Yeah.. hey, um, did she ever tell you what happened,”

“No-no, she hasn’t,” Zelena said. Her facial expression changed as she tried to feel out the blonde’s emotions.

“What’s happened?”

“I-I’m not the one who should be telling you this.. I can’t. Regina only talks about things when she’d ready to. It’s best if the words come from her mouth. Not mine,”

“It doesn’t sound as if I’m going to like this at all,”

“I don’t think you will either,” Emma sighed. Zelena sighed as well.

“Fine, I’ll wait until she tells me, but there is no guarantee that if this is bad that I won’t do something borderline stupid,” the redhead threatened no one in particular. Emma smirked,

“What?”

“Nothing,it’s just just good to see the real you. The big sister not armed but damn sure dangerous and trained to kill,”

“I just wish I’d come sooner-,”

“-Hey, better late than never, right,”

“I guess,” Zelena sighed.

“You guess? How about yes.. come on,” Emma teased Zelena who rolled her eyes dramatically but smiled.

“Alright, fine.. Yes,”

“See, now was that so hard?”

“I suppose not,”

“Dramatic much,”

“It’s my best quality,” Zelena feigned innocence.

“Right,” Emma laughed. “ Anyway. We need to figure out what it is we’re going to do until we do the kid swap,”

“Kid swap?” Zelena asked.

“Ma just means when I go with mom and Ana goes with you guys,” Henry said as he finally took his seat once again at the table.

“Ahh, well I’ve no idea. I lived New York a long time ago. Not much has changed but not much has stayed the same either. There isn’t much of anything to do in New York. It’s only alive for the morning and midday or weekend rush. Retail therapy shopping is boring. We can only go to Central Park so many times before I begin to feel like I’m in four walls, counting down the time for my medication. I can only look at so many frozen lakes, darling,”

“What about the pool hall?” Henry asked as he’d figure anything was better than nothing,”

“You know, Kid, that’s not such a bad idea. What do you say Z, ready to get your ass kicked in pool?”

“Well I haven’t played for a few years so I’m probably a bit rusty, but, what the hell, why not? It’s better than nothing right,”

“Yeah, either that or we can go watch Pan,”

“Pan?”

“Yeah, another adaptation of a childhood classic,”

“Uh-no,” Zelena said immediately and Emma laughed.

“Remakes irritate me, especially if the original existed for decades as it stands, I’m in no mood to watch another poorly thought out and directed cartoon by a bunch of half- assed creators. Seriously, look at Frozen. Why does everyone in that God damn movie look exactly alike? Why is a franchise for a little girl who literally can’t control harming people with magic, gaining so much notoriety? Even the snowman looks like the what? Reindeer looking thing. Caribou? And then they disregard every other original Disney princess movie or any original Disney film for that matter.. it’s about strength and love and overcoming and conquering and blah blah. So what was Mulan created for? What was the little mermaid or Lady and the tramp and Cinderella and all those other ones made for?”

“but-,” Emma started softly. “ Pan’s a remake with real people,”

“Oh,” Zelena said.

“Yeah, but I get what you mean. I’ve never watched Frozen and I don’t intend to, besides, Regina won’t watch anything but Dumbo. She said it just looks cute to see an elephant with a tiny hat, fly. I personally don’t have a favourite, but I’ll watch anything besides frozen,”

“Thank God! Anabelle seems to have taken an interest in it, however, it doesn’t seem as though she’ll attempt to watch it anytime soon,” Zelena said with content.

“Uhh, guys,”

“Yeah, Kid,”

“Pool hall,” Henry reminded.

“Oh, right. Come on,” Emma said quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe you beat me in pool that easily!” Emma whined. Zelena just grinned.

“Never challenge a woman if you don’t know her strengths or weaknesses,”

“But you said you weren’t good at pool,” Emma complained as she slumped in her chair. Zelena quirked a brow,

“When the hell did I say that?”

“When Henry suggested it,” the blonde accused with a pout still evident on her face..

“Ma, I may not be the best at listening but I’m pretty sure Aunt Lena never said that to you.. she said she was rusty,” the boy grinned as he walked over to his mother, pool stick still in his hand,”

“Come on Ma, you can play with me,”

“But you’re just as good as she is and this is your first game,”

“I’m a quick study,” he defended with a shrug.

“You guys are no fun,”

“You’re just a sore loser,” Zelena teased.

“And a bad shot,” Henry interjected but had the decency to look sheepish when Emma’s face sported the look of a wounded puppy.

“You are, Ma. You just need to curve it a little,”

“More like find a new approach altogether,” Zelena cracked.

“ Why are you picking on meeeeee,” the blonde whined loudly.

“Because of that exact reaction. Regina is in love with a child,” the woman said rolling her eyes and grinning.

“I resent that,” Emma began before her phone rang. She picked it up and smiled at the caller ID and the photo above the number.

“Hey, beautiful,” the blonde answered her phone almost breathless.

“Hi,” Regina said shyly,”

“I swear I will never get tired of hearing you sound like that,”

“You will,”

“I won’t.. know why?” the blonde asked and Regina shrugged, bit at her lip.

“Baby use your words,”

“no,” she answered.

“Well,” the blonde began, “it’s because I know you’ll answer the phone like that every time I pick up and because I’m the only one who makes you feel like that. The flutter in your chest and the increased heart rate, like you’ve got tachycardia. I’ll always know you still love me when you answer the phone that way,”

“you’re right,” Regina whispered.

“Gi,”

“yes,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“Blue?”

“Yellow.. and pink,”

“You’re in love with me,”

“And I’m happy about it,” the brunette finished.

“I’m pink too, and that’s thanks to one very special lady who is way out of my league,”

“On the contrary. I think it’s the other way around,”

“You always think it’s the other way around,”

“I can’t help it if I think and know and believe that it’s you who’s made my and Henry’s life, better. So much so that everything seems like a light of positivity,”

“Even the bad,”

“Emma, especially the bad,”  the brunette said with conviction. Emma smiled stupidly.

“I love you so much, Gi,”

“I love you too, sweetheart,”

“Soooo, not that I wouldn’t love to hear your profession of love for me for hours, but, why did you call?”

“You’ll tease me if I tell,”

“Awww, my baby misses me,”

“And Henry.. and Lena. Ana misses you all too,”

“Well, we’re at the pool hall right now, but I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere any time soon even though we’re not doing much as it stands. I’ll text you the directions okay?”

“Okay,”

“ I miss you and little munchkin too, so hurry up, I didn’t get a kiss from you this morning,”

“As I said to you this morning over the phone. I did, you were just mumbling obscenities. I still do not know how you managed to drop your keys in the sink to begin with,”

“I think.. if I’m correct, I was fumbling with the wine bottle and I was trying to pull the cork out. The bottle slipped, so it was either drop the bottle or drop my keys, neither of which I knew were going to obviously end up in the sink. I saved the bottle because I didn’t want you to yell at me. But I’d have had to have been drunk off my ass to do that.” Regina made a noise of understanding.

“Baby, can I talk to Ana,”

“Of course,” Regina said. There was an audible transfer then the service crackled.

“Mommy?”

“No, kid. It’s Emma,”

“Emma!,” the little girl squealed.

“How are you sweetie?”

“Good. Gina took me to see the duckies again. Emma, they’re fatter than yesterday,”

“Must be all of that good food you’re feeding them,” Emma grinned. She could hear shifting in the background on Ana’s end but ignored it.

“Yup, Gina said if we come everyday and talk to them and feed them,they’ll grow big and strong cus that’s love,”

“She’s right, you know. All animals need love,”

“Just like us,”

“Exactly, kiddo. Just like us,”

“Cus everyone’s special,”

“Yes, everyone is special, especially little girls who feed ducks so that they can grow up healthy and strong,”

“DAS MEEE!”

“Yup, it’s all you… okay sweetie, I’ll let you talk to mommy and Henry,”

“Kay. Bye, Emma. I love you,” Ana said sweetly. Emma nearly shed a tear.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Okay, hold on for mommy.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


As Emma watched Zelena talk to Ana for nearly fifteen minutes, she decided to go to the counter and deal with a few things. Emma had struck up a conversation with the cashier and lost herself in conversation.

“So is that the girlfriend or wife,” the man asked politely.

“Oh no! That’s my girlfriend’s sister and our son,”

“Son? You don’t even look like you can snag a bottle of alcohol,” he grinned and Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nah, actually I’m twenty nine,”

“So how old’s the girlfriend?”

“Thirty one,”

“Damn,”

“And she’s absolutely gorgeous,”

“I can tell just by looking at her sister,” the man blushed. Emma and the man continued to talk until she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist and bury their face in her back. She didn’t need to look down before she figured out that those were tiny hands, holding on tightly.

“Hey, Ana,” Emma smiled before she heard a giggle.

“How did you know it was me!”

“I always know,” she grins.

“Oh… Emma, where’s mommy and Henry?” the little girl asked as she let go of Emma. The blonde turned around and bent down to her height.

“They’re over that way. Be careful okay, and don’t run,” she instructed the little girl.

“Okay,” Ana responded happily. Her little feet were in motion as she left to find her mother and her cousin. Before Emma could turn back, she felt hands slide around her waist again. These were larger than Ana’s but still rather tiny. Lips connected with the back of her neck in a tender touch that only served to send a shiver down her spine. The words,

“I missed you,” were whispered, but they sounded wet and hoarse, almost throaty. Emma nearly grimaced.

“Baby,” she asked carefully but felt a face be buried between her shoulder blades, and arms tighten possessively around her torso.

“Babe,” she asked again, “ come here, sweetie,” the blonde said before turning and engulfing Regina in her arms. “ Why are you crying?” she asked highly concerned.

“I missed you,”

“Baby, I’m right here,” Emma said quietly as she rubbed up and down Regina’s back. “ Now, tell me what’s got you so so emotional. Did uncle TOM and aunt Flow come early,” the blonde joked and Regina managed a small laugh.

“No,” she shook her head. Teary eyes found clear ones before she tiptoed and kissed the blonde softly. Their lips stilled before they began moving on their own accord. Emma squeezed Regina tighter to her and caressed her sides. It always put her at ease when that was done. They kissed for a while longer until Emma nibbled Regina’s lip and she moaned quietly.

“Baby,” Regina whispered breathlessly against Emma’s lips.

“I know.. I know,”  the blonde said before reluctantly pulling away. She kissed her love’s forehead once before she took her by the hand.

“Josh.. this is my girlfriend, Regina. Regina, Joshua,” Emma smiled proudly. The man’s face changed.

“Wow.. she is.. wow,” he says, practically speechless.

“You both bare look-,”

“-Like we can snag a bottle of rum. Yeah Josh. I remember.. Baby, say hi,”

“Hello,” Regina smiled.

“H-hi. I’m sorry, but-wow,”

“She knows dude. I tell her every opportunity I get,”

“Good because… wow,”

“Okay, that’s enough of your drooling over my future wife.. come on, Gi. Let’s go see the kid and your sister. Josh, talk later,”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair began to walk, Emma holding Regina’s hand before she stopped.

“Wait, come here,” she said before stroking a thumb beneath Regina’s left eye, catching a stray tear. “ There, just as beautiful as before,”

“You always say that,”

“Because it’s always true,”

“You’re biased,”

“I’m honest,”

“That’s favouritism,”

“It’s called giving your girlfriend a compliment,”

“It’s called, putting your girlfriend on a high, unreachable pedestal,”

“It’s called honouring my queen,”

“I’m not a queen,”

“And I’m not in love with you,”

“... you are though,”

“And you are my queen,” Emma reiterated. Regina couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Fine, but don’t say it in the front of people,”

“You’re embarrassed because I compliment you,”

“No, it just attracts too mu-,”

“GINA, can we play the ball and stick game too,”  Ana yelled, effectively cutting their conversation short. Regina mouthed the words, ‘we’ll talk about this later’ but part of Emma knew they probably won’t get to it and she didn’t mind in the slightest because she had a pretty good feeling she knew the rest of the words to Regina’s sentence. Regina smiled and nodded,

“Okay, but only for an hour-”

“-cus you and Henry gots to go,” she said a little bit more than dejected. Henry having seen this, knelt down in front of Ana and said,

“Hey.. I know you wanna spend time with my mom, so how about this, you can go with us when we leave okay-,”

“-Henry,”  Regina began but he shook his head.

“It’s okay, mom. I wanna spend some time with Ana anyway, I think this’ll be a pretty good way to do it. Besides, who doesn’t wanna spend time with their favourite little cousin,”

“Kid, she’s you’re only cousin,” Emma laughed.

“Yeah- yeah. So Ana, what do you say. You up for it?”

“Can I, mommy,” she looks over at Zelena, her pout still firmly in place. Zelena as well as everyone else cracks at the sight, so she nods, a smile now replacing her own pout.

“Yes, of course you can, sweetheart.” Ana grinned and hugged her mother tightly.

“Okay,” Emma clapped. “let’s get this game started, Kid, load up the quarters.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Baby, you gotta lean a bit more and put your hand further back on the cue stick.. right there,” Emma whispered as she was completely glued to Regina’s form. “ Okay, now, form a miniature circle with your thumb and pointer.. Okay now loosen it up a bit and slide the stick back and forth, it’s to help you see it there’s too much grip and tension… there you go,”  she praised. “ Gauge your force with the slide. Good?” she asked Regina and the woman nodded.

“Yes.. but.. things are making me feel.. aroused,” Regina whispered.

“Oh.. Oh! am I too close,” she asked Regina quietly.

“No.. you’re not close enough,” the brunette croaked quietly.

“Not that I don’t love a good visual, but Emma, can you stop groping my little sister please. It’s a bit distracting,” Zelena said as she covered Ana’s eyes.

“Lena,” Regina whined softly.

“Sorry,” she dramatically said with a shrug.

“Mommy… what does gope mean?”

“Grope, sweetie,and it means that Gina and Emma are being gross,”

“Oh,” she said before prying her mother’s hands from her eyes. Ana walked towards the still glued pair of women and pushed them apart. “ Gina, stop being yucky with Emma.

“Sorry, kiddo. She needed help,” Emma blushed.

“Guys, the game,” Henry reminded.

“Yes, the game, not the grope,” Zelena teased/. Emma groaned and Regina froze.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be prudish,” the woman grinned.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I swear you guys are the hybrids of perfection,” Emma began. “ How-HOW?! I literally just your mom how to play pool and now she’s kicking my ass,” the blonde pouted.

“She’s a quick study-,”

“Ans a pretty good shot,” Henry and Zelena agreed.

“Gina, you’re awesome,” Anabelle congratulated and the woman blushed.

“How is this even possible,” Emma questioned. Zelena shrugged just as Henry’s eyes fluttered in confusion.

“I’m never playing another game with any of you ever again,” the blonde announced.

“What about me, Emma?”

“You, I can play with. But these incredibly talented freaks of nature-No,”

“You really are a sore loser, Swan,”

“ Can it. You baited me and then just gutted me after you hooked me,”

“It’s not my fault you don’t listen. I did say that I haven’t played in a while-,”

“-yeah- but, hmmph. I gonna go get a drink,” she responded.

“Oh, I’ll have one of those little, what’s it called,” Zelena said.

“Yes, the what’s it called. Like there aren’t thousands of those,” Emma teased.

“Oh shut it,” the woman laughed. “It’s that godforsaken brand of coffee in a glass bottle-,”

“- Oh. You mean Starbucks,”

“Yes the green demon angel looking Medusa character. I’ll have one of those,” Zelena said before turning back to the pool table.

“Okay, anyone else want something,”

“Yeah, Ma. Can I have a bottle of water,”

“Me too,” Anabelle said. The blonde nodded and turned to Regina, shy as ever.

“And for her majesty,” she asked but Regina shook her head.

“Are you sure,” she asked and Regina nodded. Emma worried her bottom lip but conceded.

“I’ll come with you,” Regina finally said before placing the stick up against the wall and walking towards Emma, taking the blonde’s arm and smiling at her. Emma smiled back as Zelena rolled her eyes

“Do hurry back, loves. We need not die of dehydration,” she exaggerated.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, can I ask you something,”

“Of course. What is it?”

“How’d you know which  pool hall,”

“Henry. He’d texted me a few times throughout the day. Somehow he figured that I missed you all terribly, so, he told me,”

“Hmm, must’ve been the sound I heard when I was talking to Anabelle. You were fixing her carseat buckles, right,”

“Yes. I was,”

“I figured. So,”

“So?”

“You drove my caution metal death trap,”

“I did,” Regina hummed.

“And it wasn’t as bad as the initially felt distaste in the beginning,”

“No it was not,” Regina hummed again.

“You liked driving it,” Emma said cheekily and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I did enjoy driving the metal death trap on wheels,”

“See, that’s a start.. now, let’s get these drinks. What is it your sister wanted again,”

“The Medusa coffee,”

“Right, Starbucks. Hen and Ana wanted water and I need a beer,”

“This early in the day,” Regina questioned.

“ I’m getting my ass kicked in pool, besides, I’m pretty sure it’s five o’clock somewhere,” the blonde defended and Regina let it be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You two keep Regina safe, yeah,” Emma somewhat asked, more so commanded both Henry and Anabelle.

“Sure, Ma,” Henry answered for both of them.

“Bye, Emma. Bye, mommy,”

“Buh-bye, sweetie. Have fun with Gina and Henry,”

“Yeah, Kid, have lots of fun. Hey, Gi,” the blonde said, effectively stopping the brunette. Regina spun around, her distinct locks swaying in the nonexistent wind.

“I’ll see you later, right,” she said much softer to the woman, holding her waist and pulling her in gently. Regina nodded and smiled.

“You will,” she said.

“Kiss for the road,” Emma asked. Her question’s answer came in the form of Regina’s lips to her. Effectively answering her, assuring her and shutting her up in seconds.

“for the road,” Regina whispered softly.

“Blue?” she whispered back.

“Yellow,”  the brunette answered. “ Til time has run its course. Til we exist no more. Emma you are and forever will be, my future, my present, my past. Beginning and end. You, Emma Swan are the epitome of a second chance to have firsts and forever-mores-,”

“-stop,” Emma whined weakly, but Regina just shook her head.

“That is who I am in love with. Quirky, dorky, sore loserish but absolutely supportive, beautiful, intelligent, pain in my ass,” she said causing the blonde to laugh.

“Sounds like me,”

“And that’s what makes you mine. Now and forever-more.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that declaration of love, Regina took Anabelle and Henry to a go-kart track where she and Ana shared one as Henry had the other. They’d raced a few times a round the figure eight track; Regina and Ana ended up winning the majority of them much to no one’s surprise.  There was, however, a very gutsy move on one of the turns where Henry had managed to cut them off, causing their kart to spin rapidly in a circle a few times. Of course Anabelle enjoyed it because she was used to rushing and excitement, which Regina often wondered where she got it from considering she and Zelena were much too much like their father in that aspect. Always on the move but not like any old speed demon. When Ana had asked to drive for one of the races, Regina agreed rather quickly as Henry promised to take it easy on them. Ana gave him a sassy response that if she loses, she’s gonna lose fair and square. To make it worse, Regina plopped her shades on and threw up some makeshift gang sign that only served to make Henry laugh at them both and roll his eyes. He’d won the race, but Ana was a close second. She may have gotten first if she had kept her foot on the gas, but she was more concerned with driving, standing up. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as Ana had somehow managed to remind her of Henry at age two. Think that the laws of gravity can be defined and that a vehicle can be powered just by turning its wheel. Henry, at two, in his little car-truck hybrid told his mother

“it not moofi,” which she was able to translate into, “It’s not moving”, however she had to explain to him his little feet are what gave it motion. He’d given her a scrunched up response that showed on his face.

“Mama- moof,” he whined as he jerked the wheel angrily. Regina laughed and gave it a push. She realized how much his complaint was worth it when she heard his little giggle.

  


After their go-kart adventures, Regina then took the two to build-a-bear workshop in the JCP department store mall. Ana decided on a very yellow duck. _Of course_.  She had gotten it a backpack, a few outfits and some glasses and named him Fernando. Regina was speechless because she expected something rather Generic, like Ducky or Quackers.. something, but not, Ana wanted to be flamboyant and name him Fernando. Once the child was done, they went into Old Navy so that Regina could get Ana a few new things. She and Henry pretended to be spectators and judges as Ana modeled her outfits for them. Henry hooped and hollered for her as Regina held up her thumbs in positivity. Taking over the voice of an announcer, Henry began.

“Now modeling for the coming spring season, we have the lovely Anabelle. Look here folks, her polka-dotted blue, pink and white sundress, complete with a little glittered purse and sandals is what all the little girls will want to be sporting this coming summer. But she’s not done yet. Her partner, Fernando the duck also has on his glasses, looking nerdishly stylish and his suspenders complete with his own little brown boots and backpack. Fernando is ready for school, I say.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Modeling aside, Regina decided that it was Henry’s turn to enjoy the mall, so she took them into Game Stop and then into Foot Action’s sneaker store. He’d gotten a few games for his PlayStation2 and Nintendo ds, but was more than happy that there were also other games for his Xbox One. Sneaker-wise, Henry wasn’t too into it, so he asked about getting a few more pieces from Abercrombie and looking for another pair of comfortable loafers.

“Henry you already have loafers in the basic colours and shade. How many more of those do you really need,”

“Moooo-oom, Pleaaaaase. I just want a pair to go with my salmon coloured cargos and slightly rose pink ones,” he begged and Regina sighed heavily.

“Sweetheart, they’re the exact same colour-,” she began but was cut off as Henry gaped at her.

“Mother!,” he shrieked and Ana’s eyes widened as Regina stifled a laugh. “ They are NOT the same colour. Salmon is darker than the rose pink. It’s tinted whiter than the Salmon. That’s like telling me a grapefruit and an orange look the same if you cut them in half,” he defended. Regina could no longer hold in her laugh,

“Sweetheart is there something you want to tell me,” she giggled as she rubbed his back. He scowled at her.

“I’m not Gay, mom.. just stylish,” he said and even he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at his own words.

“I .. never.. implied,” she snickered as her eyes filled with tears. “ Fine.. fine. Let’s go. We’ll get you a new pair and then we’ll get some courtside grease,” she smiles and he grins.

“Henry,” Ana pouted.

“Hey, what’s the matter, Ana bear?”

“Could you lift me, please?”

“Sure. Come here,” he said with a smile as he lifted her and propped her up on his neck. Ana held her hands out and shouted.

“Jack, I’ll never let GOOOOOO,”

“Someone watched titanic with her mother,” Henry whispered and Regina nodded.

“Someone also doesn’t  realize that she let him go and that’s what was left.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During their eatery, Regina gets a call and excuses herself. Regina looks at the caller ID but doesn’t recognize the number. Part of her says not to answer, but she’s tugged in the other direction and she answers. It’s Mal. They end up talking about everything and anything in a short space of time. Mal asking Regina about the coming Christmas, letting her know that Lily wanted to spend it with her but she’s told her she’s not sure if Regina would be okay with that so she’d ask. Regina let’s Mal know that it was more than okay because Lily is her daughter now as well. Whenever it came to Lily, she should never feel like she had to ask like that. They were parents to a little girl and they needed to show that the best way possible. Regina also tells Maleficent she expects her there and Mal is about one word away from protesting when Regina reminds her that she’s the one who asked for the second chance and that this was her opportunity. Her second chance.

“Only if you’re sure it’s okay. I wouldn’t want to ruin a family moment,”

“Mal, whether you believe it or not. You are and will always be family. To me, to Henry, to daddy and now to Ana and Lena and even Emma. Please just come. Lily doesn’t need to spend Christmas without you and neither does our son,” she smiles though she knows Mal cannot see her.

“okay.” It’s soft but it’s genuine and it’s sweet.

“Maybe next week The five of us can do something.. as a family,” she offers and Mal lights up at the idea.

“I’d love that. It would be good to see you and Henry again. It would be good to learn a few things from Emma as well and get to know her.. and you two all over again. As long as they’ll have me. I’ll be there with Lily,” she says and Regina shrugs it off.

“They’ll be fine. Family comes first. We can go without the constant drama that plagues our lives. I’m also nearly sure they’ll agree. Henry is much like Emma in that way with wanting to forget anything bad ever happened,”

“And you?”

“I’m more of a push it out of my mind kind of, person, you know that,”

“I thought it would’ve changed,”

“Only some things,” Regina shrugs. “ So, next week?”

“Of course.. Regina.. thank you. Again,”

“There’s no need,”

“Oh, but there is. You and Emma are… just-thank you,” she breathes heavily and it sounds wet. Regina bites her bottom lip and nods.

“You’re welcome. and You _are_ welcome.” They hang up. Regina then calls her father and catches him up on everything, but she starts to stress about how everyone will fit together for the coming Christmas, before, during and after the holiday. Henry being Henry just tells her not to worry and asks her how the bonding time is going. She tells him it’s going as smooth as a well oiled machine and he’s not surprised. He mentally pats himself on the back as he think. “they got that gene from me”. Regina informs him that they’ll be coming over shortly and her father agrees quickly. They hang up and she loads the kids into the death trap and drives for her father’s place.

 

Ana dashes out quicker than Regina can react and bounds up the walkway and to the front door of her father’s house, pounding on the door as hard as her little hands can. Henry answers with a smirk and open arms as Ana waits for no one before she’s thrown herself into his embrace.

“Grampa!” she squeals happily and he kisses her face lovingly.

“Hello my little star, come to challenge Grampa again,”

“Uhuh, and I brought back-up,”

“And who is your back-up?”

“Henryyyyy!” she shouts and points. “ He’s gonna help me,”

“Oh, he is, is he? Well, sweetheart I’m sorry to tell you but Grampa’s back is hurting so it’ll just be you and Henry today,” he says with a sad smile and she pouts.

“O-kaaaaay,” she drags her word as he puts her down and brushes her hair back. Ana grabs Henry’s hand and drags him with her to God knows where. Henry Sr. smiles at them and ruffles Henry’s shaggy hair. He manages to get a few words in before the boy is completely out of earshot.

“I’m surprised your mother is letting you keep that nest,”

“She says it’s growing on her,” He wiggles his eyebrows in success. His grandfather shakes his head and turns to see his youngest standing there with a smile on her face and bags in her hands. He looks down at the bags and narrows his stare.

“Feeling young again, or are those Ana’s?” he teases and she scowls playfully.

“They’re Ana’s, daddy. I took them to the mall. Your grandson also decided it was time he gave me a lesson in the different colours of pink,”

“Ahhh, the salmon and pink rose,” he grins.

“That’s the one,” she says. Without another word, her father steps forward and closes his arms around her tightly. Regina sighs lightly and happily in the man’s embrace.

“Baby girl,” he whispers to her

“Daddy,” she whispers back as she brings her arms up, still laden with bags and hugs her father back. “ I’ll never be too old for these,” she admits and he just nods, knowing that it’s true.

“Neither will I.” Henry leads his daughter through to the sitting room and Regina inhales happily as she looks around. Everything is still the same. The four bedroom, three and a half bath with the study, studio, balcony and patio deck, along with a fairly large dining room and those chestnut floorboards made Regina’s eyes water slightly. The pictures never moved. The fireplace was still broken and had that giant chip on the side. The large and open windows with the sheer and velvet curtains still stood, just as the tv remained in the corner of the room. Large and open. She smiled again as they settled into the chair and lost themselves in conversation. It’s not until Regina realizes a certain miniature human and taller, older one are missing, does she ask her father about them.

“They’re in the studio,” he says simply and Regina’s eyes go wide. Before Regina can ask any question her father answers that,

“They’d have gotten into it sooner or later.. I’m trying to change what’s.. restricted so to speak from what’s not. It was either they be allowed in with my permission or they go in without it,” he ends and she agrees. The pair talk for a while longer until Regina falls asleep, curled into her father’s lap. He smiles down at her, kisses her forehead and says.

“My little girl with perfect curls has kissed the angels good night.” Henry then get up and lays her down properly before he covers her up and goes in search of his grandchildren. He finds them both sitting on the floor with sketches sprawled out everywhere on the paint speckled flooring and Ana asking her cousin what most of them were or why they weren’t finished and why everything was black and white. He stood in the doorway as Henry tried to explain as simply as possible to her what they were about, that was until Ana’s hands settled on a particular sketch that Henry  could not necessarily explain.

“That one was about pain, sweetheart,” her grandfather says from the doorway. He pushes off from the frame and settles with one knee bent toward the ground. Ana looks up with her lip worried beneath her teeth. Henry Sr runs his fingers across the charcoal sketch and smiles sadly at the memory.

“Grampa.. why are there only eyes on the paper,” she asks softly and he sniffles.

“Because, sweetheart.. those were sad eyes,” he answers as he stares into them.

“Why were they sad,” his grandson asks.

“Because that was the day your grandmother passed,” he says almost void of existence emotionally. But it’s there. the pain he’s worked so hard to cover is just there, about to scratch the surface of his life and darken his mood.

“Who’s eyes were they,” Henry asks. His grandfather is silent for a while until he clears his throat as best he can to answer

“Your mother’s,” he says as if he’s whispering his last breath before his own death.

“How old was she,” Ana asks and that’s when the dam breaks. He starts to cry, almost painfully, but it’s just as controlled.

“A few minutes. After her mother held her and passed with Regina in her arms.. I saw the distress on her face. She felt her mother’s soul slip away. I never forgot that image.. I never can, because I was exactly the same.” Silence falls around them until Ana breaks the silence.

“Grampa… can you show us more paintings and drawings, please,”

“Yeah, Gramps. Can you?” Henry asks and He smiles fondly before wiping his eyes and nodding. Their time is spent with him pulling out handfuls of sketchbooks and old paintings he’d covered up as a result of his own pain. His and Regina’s painting and sketches sat in that studio, catching dust, until today. Henry and Ana looked on mesmerized by the raw talent that was before them. Nothing ever seemed to be complete but it was as if everything made one story when you looked at them together. The trio lost themselves in delving into the past as their grandfather answered all the questions they asked and related the days and dates he could remember with all the sketches and paintings between him and Regina. He’d also shown them all of Cora’s instruments that sat in their respective cases, the piano however was still in the family room and surprisingly no one had bothered to find it as of yet.

 

Meanwhile, Emma and Zelena finish up a few more games in pool, nothing spectacular there but then Emma tells Zelena she has an idea and takes her to meet Ruby, MM and Eva, properly. As much as Zelena would’ve loved to run at the prospect of meeting Emma’s friend’s personally, she found that once she was in their company, she was more than at home. Ruby, being the brave one all the time, asked Zelena about her life in Europe and how the food was over there.

“Honestly, if you can find a good Indian place, the food is gold. Evrything else...not so much. I much preferred traditional meals from other countries, but bubble and squeak is pretty good, I’ll admit.”

“So.. where’s Ana’s dad,”

“RUBY!,” Emma scolds but Zelena laughs.

“I’ve not a clue where he is or rather who he’s shagging,” she says as she puts on a posh English accent. “ He hasn’t existed in four years and I’m not really sure that I care as much about his whereabouts anymore,”

“I like you,” Ruby says. “ I like her,” she says as she turns to her friends. Zelena flashes a smile and then Eva and Mary Margaret decide they have tongues.

“How’s it been with you and Regina?” MM asks with a smile. She’s been nursing a cup of tea the entire time and Zelena wonders if she’ll ever finish it.

“She’s well, actually, she’s better than that. She and Ana are inseparable. I think Emma’s going to have competition,”

“Pfft, Not Emma. She’s so enamoured with Henry I’m almost positive Anabelle has her wrapped around her pinky,” Ruby teases and Emma hides her face.

“Emma loves children but she won’t tell anyone that,”

“That’s because Emma isn’t much past her own adolescence,” Eva teases and the blonde groans.

“Can you guys, not,” she complains and they all mock her with awwws. Emma throws her head back in frustration and says.

“I can never leave you in a room with them ever again,”

“She fits right in though,” Ruby defends and Eva and MM just nod with matching grins.

“I don’t care. I don’t need another person teasing me on a good day,”

“Em, we tease you everyday,” Eva says before patting her back.

“Yeah, it’s either you or MM, though, no one can match the way she turns beet red when we call David her Sugar Daddy,” Ruby teases and the woman still manages to blush red. Zelena winces.

“She’s got a sugar daddy?” she asks in a whisper over to Emma. The blonde shakes her head and clears up.

“Ruby thought David was this married-,”

“-and cheating,” Eva reminded.

“Yeah. And cheating, sugar daddy who was obsessed with MM and only MM. He only came to the gentlemen’s club to see her, so old Einstein here thought that he was sneaking out to step out on his wife. Turns out he was married and was stepping out on his wife.. to be with his wife,” Emma points with a non-committal thumb over at MM. Zelena’s eyes widen at the prospect of the words.

“Well, I can’t say I saw that one coming,” she finally manages with a very impressed look on her face.

“Yup, so now we don’t know what to call him, but Ruby still insists on calling him sugar daddy,” Emma winces slightly as she shakes her head.

“So.. another question,” Zelena begins.

“Who’s related to who?” she asks and Eva begins to answer.

“Well, you met my sister Katherine. She and I both have children. You’ve met her twins-,”

“-the ones I assumed belonged to my nephew and his friend,”

“Yes and then there’s my little boy Jayce. My husband is the one with the dark hair and blue eyes and Kat’s is the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical white male,” Eva rolls her eyes.

“And then there’s my husband David.. who is also your cousin,” MM interject and Zelena nods.

“Yes, of course, he was the one.. based off of the photos my father has in his office. He was like a big brother to my little sister,”

“Yes.. He also said they got into alot of trouble together,”

“We all did,” Eva says and Zelena looks at her strangely.

“Oh, right. I forgot. We grew up with Regina and David, switched schools with them as well… Then there’s Jefferson and his little girl Grace,”

“Grace is the one who looks exactly like Regina and nothing like Nadia,” Emma says.

“I assume that’s her mother,” Zelena says more than asks and they all nod.

“And then there’s Maleficent and Lily,” Emma says and Ruby nearly flares. Eva for her part has a pinched look and MM looks pained, but Zelena doesn’t notice it at all.

“Lily is also your niece considering Regina and I decided to overlook their past and focus on Lily’s future. Henry and Lina.. well you met Lina and Lacey who if I’m correct is the daughter of one of Maleficent’s friends,”

“Yes, I’ve managed to put that part together.”

“Yup, just one, big, dysfunctional yet happy makeshift family,” Emma grins.

 

Emma’s phone rings and she picks it up immediately, not even bothering to check the ID.

“Hello?”

“Emma,”

“Dad, hey,” she answers. It slipped out but she goes with it. She covers the phone with her hand and mouths ‘it’s your father’ before uncovering the phone again.

“I was just calling to check in on you and to see how well you’re keeping my eldest,” he says and she grins.

“Oh,” Emma starts. “ She’s perfectly fine and comfortable with my friends. making fun of me and grinning at my expense,”

“Sounds like my bloodline,” he chirps.

“How’s my lady,” she asks seriously.

“She’s asleep. I assume my grandchildren wore her out. Anabelle more so than Henry. Those two are also asleep. I’m currently wondering if the sandman just decided to skip over me or what,”

“Nah, he didn’t skip, the day’s been pretty long. Regina’s been out with Ana since morning and well.. we all got smashed last night so it’s probably caught up with her. Zeezee and I’ll be there in a while. I wanted to get her into everyone’s social bubble before we head in,”

“You’re a smart woman, Emma. Alright, get back to it. I’ll find something to do with myself. We’re eating in as well so don’t spoil your appetites. And you’re all staying the night so pack a few things”

“Oh I won’t, and yes sir. I was told about how good of a chef you were,” Emma says and the man laughs.

“You sound like a bottomless pit,”

“It’s in my genes, I will not be ashamed,”

“Now, that’s what I like to hear,” Henry laughs and so does Emma,

“Hold on a minute,” she says before passing the phone over.

“Daddy,”

“Zelena, darling. How are you,”

“I’m good, Emma’s taking care of me.. even if she is a sore loser in Pool,” she grins. The pair talk on and on and Emma converses with her friends. The doorbell rings and in it’s wake is Katherine and Jefferson. Jefferson with Grace and Katherine, childless. Once Zelena is off the phone the group get into a good and hearty conversation, Zelena exchanging pleasantries until she’s comfortable enough that every feels so natural around her.

 

After they’ve exhausted themselves with words, Emma tells Zelena she has to make one more stop before they go over to the address Regina’s father had texted. She grabs an overnight bag and packs for her and Regina opting to only bring Henry a pair of fresh underwear, as she is sure the boy has a full wardrobe and other things at his grandfather’s. When they arrive, they disperse, Zelena immediately heading up the stairs to deposit her things and come back down. When she reaches the base of the stairs, she notices Emma looking around in awe, amazement and then sadness. Emma takes in the air around her and it’s..homey. She takes in the appearance and realizes, this is the childhood home Regina grew up in. This was _The_ home where everything happened and where everything began and ended. Emma’s eyes catch Zelena’s as hers are now saddened. She walks over and nudges the woman before showing her a smile. It’s enough and does more than words. Her smile conveys that it’s all over now and that it’s better now. Zelena nods and they head into the living room. Henry Sr comes down the stairs in  much more comfortable clothes and walks straight into the kitchen after audibly greeting them both. He calls upon Emma’s assistance in making something Italian that she can’t even begin to pronounce. He calls on Zelena as well and she comes tagging behind Emma. The trio set out to make the meal, Zelena having poured them each a glass of white wine to accompany their endeavours. They try not to make too much noise as to not rouse Regina from sleep, but that all goes in vain as a paint covered Ana comes running through the room, yelling and screaming with excitement as Henry chases her. She’d managed to douse Henry in a fair bit of water paint. The evidence of it in his hair and some up his nose. Henry Sr silently cheers about his purchase for water paint, however he’s more than positive his studio is a mess. Emma questions stopping them but he shrugs it off, that is until Ana barrels into the chair in which Regina is sleeping. She climbs up and over her aunt and buries herself between the woman and the chair. It’s effect is waking the woman up and as her eyes focus, only a grin settles on her face as she tries to his it with her hand.

“She got you, didn’t she,” she laughs and he nods.

“She wanted to recreate the paint wars grampa told us about.. the ones you had with him,” he shakes his head and she laughs more

“We used real paint,” Regina manages past her laughing. Regina sees the photo that Henry’s holding and says,

“Almost,” before grabbing Ana’s paintbrush and slashing the paint across his eyes. This only causes an entirely new paint war to erupt as Regina tries to run, Henry and Ana on her heels. She ends up skidding to a stop and bumps into her father at the opening of another room. Her father is holding his facial expression stern. Henry comes into the room, skidding and bumping into his mother’s frame as she flounders for an answer. Ana is the only one smart enough to act incognito and she peeks out from behind the wall. The man smiles and rolls his eyes before he let’s them know that dinner will be in a specific amount of time and if they can’t find a champion to this paint war then they will all be eating in their paint-soaked clothing.. He walks back into the kitchen where he, Emma and Zelena continue cooking.

 

By the time they are done, the paint war is still going on, however by some stroke of evil genius, Ana manages to get both Regina and Henry so covered in the pink paint she used as her marker that hey look like walking balls of candy. So Regina and Henry end up at the table covered in pain as Ana sits triumphantly and proud in her singlet and little boxer briefs. Her grandfather just looks at his daughter and grandson and laughs at them. Zelena is too busy looking at Ana’s apparel until she realizes why her daughter is wearing those underclothes.

“Ana, where are your pants,”

“I dunno,” she shrugs. “but I like these alot now. They’re all comfy and they used to be Henry’s but Gina says they’re mine now,” the little girl claps before standing up in her seat and shaking her body for the dramatic effect. Zelena shakes her head at her more than animated child but brushes it off.

“So I suppose you want to wear those now?”

“Yeah! I look like a little boy but they’re so comfy and I CAN DO LOTS OF KICKS AND STUFF AND THEY LOOK LIKE PANTS,” she yells and her mother laughs but concedes.

“Okay. I’ll give it some thought, but maybe we’ll get you some for christmas.

“OOOOO, Christmas undies. Yes!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The family is eating, all gathered at the table in the dining room when there’s an audible sound of intrusion. Henry Sr immediately pulls out his revolver until there’s a little girl, looking too much like his little girl, bounding into the room before she halts. He lowers his gun quickly.

“Mommy!” she yells before running towards her mother. Regina catches her and places her in her lap. Her clothes now fully dry as a result of sitting at the table long enough.

“Hi, baby girl. I missed you,” she coos.

“I misched you too,” she says happily. “ an I misched Emma, too,” she says before turning to see Emma smiling at her.

“Come here, Bug,” Emma calls and the little girl scrambles off of Regina’s lap after kissing her cheek and runs over to Emma. Emma blows kisses into her neck and allows herself to drown in the sound of the child’s laughter. Maleficent soon comes into view but halts and her face freezes.

“I-I-I..sorry,” she says after she composes herself. “ If I’d known you were having a family dinner I’d have not come in,” she manages as she averts her eyes. Everyone but Ana and Lily are looking at her sadly until Regina’s father speaks.

“I was wondering when you two would be home. I’d considered putting plates away for you both, but seeing as you’re here, we can now actually have a full family meal. Sit, let’s eat,” he said. And eat they did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During their dinner Lily talks to Ana about starting school soon and Ana gets upset because she also wants to attend school, but she wants to go to the same one as Lily because she wants to protect her, stating that’s what family does. Maleficent offers to give Zelena the list of schools she was thinking of, shyly and says,

“They’re having placement exams sometime this coming week. If you want I can show you where some of the schools are too and maybe decide on which one.” Zelena smiles at her and nods.

“I think that’s a rather good idea,”

“Mommy, you’re the best,” Ana announces before she goes over to hug her tightly.

 

Lily had also asked about the state of Regina and Henry and Anabelle. Regina informed her that they were having a paint war and Ana won said war. This excites Lily who says that she wants to have a paint war too but she’ll only do it if her mother joins in. Mal agrees with reluctance and Ana spices it up, including her own mother in it. Henry nudges Emma and asks if she wants to join in but his grandfather  says that he’s like to have a conversation with Emma so she pouts slightly but tell him she’ll do it next time. He nods and after dinner the war starts all over again, this time they’re all in the back yard. Easier for running, harder for hiding.

 

As Emma helps Henry Sr clean up the dishes he jokes that he has more than two children and Emma agree. The conversation borders on niceties until he gets serious and asks Emma about her parents and their presence come this Christmas.

“I actually wanted to surprise Regina on Christmas with meeting them and for the New Year,”

“I like that plan. Alright, you tell me what you need and I’ll get it done. So tell me, Emma, what’s your history like,”

“Well, I was in the foster care system for a while. In and out, kind of like a bad stomach ache,” she tries to joke but there’s a sort of… pity in Henry’s eyes. She smiles sadly but continues.

“I’m okay though, after the last adoption I never had to worry about going back. They loved me from the day they saw me and didn’t send me back for any reason nor did they abuse me or anything like that. My life, I’d like to say was perfect.. absolutely perfect. They let me be me. They understood me. They were there when I just spiraled out of my usual trance of existence. My parents.. they’re my parents and they love me. My birth parents.. can’t hold a candle to them if they tried.”

 

As the pair continue to talk, Henry Sr sees parts of Emma that remind him of himself and his own life, most of which he can relate to and he shares a few things with her. The conversation continues upstairs to his study. Two tiny humans zoomed past them, paintbrushes in hand and giggles travelling for miles and Henry just shook his head as he lead Emma up the stairs. His study, to Emma, looked like something ripped from a Sherlock Holmes novel. Before the door shuts, more banging and sounds of stomping and laughter fill the house and he concludes they’re all inside not. The paintings that are practically taking over Henry’s study is beyond belief and he sees the awestruck look in Emma’s eyes. So instead of leaving her mind to wander, he shows her around and they conversate about his work and Regina’s which she sees as so breathtakingly abstract it nearly makes her choke on her words. Henry then pulls out an album and sets it on the desk. It was labelled. “Firsts”. The hard covered photo album with the velvet backing.

“It’s one of many that I have, but this is the one where everything began,” he smiles before he stood up beside her and slowly opened it. There were pictures of Cora and of David and Katherine and Eva. But half way through all of those stopped and the next half was just solely devoted to Regina. Her first steps and first word he has on a cassette tape recording. Her first day at school and first A.. everything Emma could think to see in there was in there. She continued to flip through before her eyes settled at the one photo in the back. It was Regina’s birth photo that had some smudged. Emma deduced that Henry must’ve looked at it enough times until he cried because there are tear stains along with the smudged marker writing, but she could clearly make it out.

“Regina’s first breath. Cora’s last,” she read and the words choked and caught up in her lungs. Emma swallowed as Henry closed the album and put it in his drawers before closing it and sitting behind his desk. She falls heavily into one of the chairs and sighs as she rubs at her eyes.

“I apologise,” he says and Emma shakes her head.

“No, no it’s fine. I just… that was.. the one?” she asks but she’s met with silence for a time.

“yes,” he whispers. “the first and the last.” Silence comes again and they both sit there mute and thinking for a while until there’s a small knock to the door and it opens. Standing in its wake is Regina with a small smile on her face and she’s significantly lacking in the paint. Her father and Emma both look up at her as if she was gold. His look was out of memory and Emma’s out of.. something she couldn’t quite place but it was as if she was the heartbeat they’d been waiting for

“I got cleaned up already,” she answers their visual question. “ I promised the girls after Mal’s done that I’d give them both a bath,” she ends but her face reddens as she recalls Anabelle recapping her morning bath with Regina. Cantaloupes and raisin placements, Mal, Henry and Zelena laughing loudly at her aside, she told her father and Emma, hoping to not be laughed at, but they couldn’t help it and they too laughed. She rolled her eyes at both of them,

“I hate you all,” she groused and Emma pouts, but then the blonde asks.

“How did Ana manage to convince you to do that anyway. You hate baths,”

“Ana said that Zelena only took baths with her on special occasions and since I had told her earlier that today was a special occasion kind of day, she managed to use my words against me but apparently Zelena and I also got another one of daddy’s traits… Lena hates taking baths as she describes it as ‘sitting in body dirt’.” Her father smiles and nods.

“You definitely did get that from me.. I was just showing Emma a few of the photos from the album of firsts,” he announces and Regina laughs. Emma wonders why.

“Oh, did daddy not tell you he’s got well over eighty of those and has a story for every photo. Showing her is going to take forever considering my father likes to be very detailed in his story telling, don’t you daddy,” she teased and he squinted at her. Before the conversation can continue, they are interrupted by two paint covered little girls yelling that they’re ready for their bath as they drag Regina out who dramatically says,

“Help Me!”

  


During the bath Ana asks Regina to sing to her again because she wants Lily to hear it too and Regina does begin to sing, albeit reluctantly until Ana tells her,

“Not that one… the other one. The one you sang to me when I went wee,”

“Oh,” she says before she starts singing “You can’t hurry- love! No! you- just have to- wait, she said love don’t come easaaaay. It’s a game of give and take….”

 

Lily and Ana clap along after they think they’ve gotten the rhythm down as Regina bathes them and sings that one chorus again and again. She slowly brings it to an end and watches as the two girls are sat in the tub together, having their own  conversation, Shampoo in their hair as the locks stand up in God knows what kinds of messes. Regina rinses both of their hairs out after she’s conditioned them and pulls the plug. She wraps them both in giant yellow towels before sitting them on the counter and brushing their teeth for them. She tells them as she wraps smaller towels around their wet locks that this is how it’s done in the Spa rooms before you come out and blow dry your hair. After a significant amount of water has been wrung from their hair she blow dries it and ties both of their hair off in matching braids and puts them in their pjs. The girls then decide to tell Regina that they have a surprise for her downstairs and she wonders what it could be considering she was giving them baths. They also tell her they have to get their grandfather and Emma first and she agrees When she descends the staircase with the two little girls , her father and her girlfriend, she’s met with the floor of the family room and all its chairs pushed aside with mountains of blankets lining the floors and handfuls more for them to cover up with. She sees that there are also really fluffy pillows on the ground. At least nine at first glance but she quickly realizes that Henry is bringing in more before he throws them on top of the already big pile of fluff. Zelena and Mal are already getting comfortable on the mass of blankets when Ana and Lily scramble and tumble on their mothers.

“Slumber party!” Ana cheers and Lily claps in excitement.

“Grampa! You gonna lay with us too,” Lily asks as she turns to the man who’s smiling. He looks down at her before he walks over and rubs her head and tells her he’s not sure if he’ll be able to and offers to lay on the couch instead.

“Is it cus you old, grampa?” she asks and he laughs and nods.

“Das okay, right,” she asks again and he smiles.

“Yes, sweetheart it is. I’m going to shower and I’ll be back down,”

“I’ll do the same,” Emma says before she kisses Regina’s cheek and runs her fingers through Henry’s hair. Emma makes her way upstairs and gathers her clothes but once again she doesn’t know where anything is.

“Regina!” she yells and Regina immediately knows what it is. She counts down before she hears Emma continue to yell “Where are the towels!”

“Exit!” she shouts and Emma does so without hesitance. “ Turn right and walk down then turn left at the door…. open it,”

“THANK YOU!” Emma yells back and Regina laughs as does the other people in the room. By the time Emma and Henry Sr are done with their respected showers, they descend the stairs at different times and Emma takes notice of everyone sprawled out over the blankets wrapped up in even more cotton. Emma settles next to Regina and her father settles in the chair.

“Daddy are you sure you’ll be okay,” he hears both his girls ask him at the same time and he’s shocked at how motherly they sound. He smiles and nods but he can see worry on both their faces. Regina whispers a bet to Emma that most if not all of them will be knocked out before the ending of the movie, she ups it by saying before half of the movie, they’ll be dropping like flies. She bets right and the girls, Henry after calling Lina and her father are out cold before it even reaches halfway. Zelena is nodding off and Mal is right there with her but Regina is wide awake and so is Emma. Regina credits her nap and Emma credits… well, she doesn’t know what to credit. Mal excuses herself to the restroom apparently, but she’s gone far longer than is comfortable for Regina so she gets up and tells Emma she’ll be back and goes to find her. When she does, Mal is on the backstep of the patio, arms wrapped around her legs and her head between her legs. Regina carefully settles beside her and nudges her lightly. She doesn’t lift her head right away, but when she does Regina can see that she’s been crying. It’s nearly two in the morning and Regina and Maleficent are joined by Emma who says nothing. She just shows her support by being there. Regina and Maleficent talk a bit. It’s more of fractured sentences and looks that Emma can’t read and she doesn’t try to, she just lets Regina deal with it. Maleficent nods at Regina who smiles a little sadly at her and nudges her shoulder again. After a moment she speaks and the words that come out were not what Emma was expecting.

“Thank you,” she says and Emma is so confused she says.

“What?

“Thank you,” she repeats. “ For sharing your world with me and for sharing it with Lily.. and for second chances,” she mutters but it’s not done angrily. Emma manages to smile back before she says.

“Everyone deserves a second chance. I mean look at Zelena. Hell, even I need a lot of second chances. I was a delinquent and I was plain bad at some stages in my life, but everyone and I mean everyone especially you deserves a second chance. Just remember, this is your one and only second chance with this family. Don’t fuck it up because you’re not just fucking up your life anymore. You’ll be destroying Lily’s in the process.. and she doesn’t deserve that. She doesn’t need that kind of pain. Got it,” Emma somewhat scolds but informs Maleficent. The woman gives a pinched look but nods. The sentimental moment.. or somewhat sentimental moment breaks when Zelena comes out as sarcastic as usual. She goes off to make a joke about the three

“lone wolves adoring their mother moon,” before Regina tells her to

“Shove it, Lena, and sit your ass down,” which makes her laugh but she does. She sits next to Emma who is sitting next to Regina who is next to Maleficent.

 

After a moment of painful silence for Zelena’s talkative self she blurts.

“So.. why are we sitting here like 30 year old spinsters with kids and the fetus directly to my left,” she says but teases Emma in the end. Emma groans and Zelena says in an almost predatory manner.

“It’s not my fault my sister like em young,”

“Zelena, so help me-God, I will-,” Regina begins to threaten playfully but Maleficent defends Emma in a weird way.

“I’m not young.. I’m probably the same age as you. How old are you anyway.. 32,”

“Oh, Stop!” Zelena blushes and Regina bursts her bubble by saying almost loud enough for Zelena to hear.

“Don’t inflate her ego. She’s 34,”

“Reginnnnaaa. Really, you couldn’t let me have those two years could you,” Zelena complains as she scowls at her sister who only laughs.

“I’d be lying if I let Mal believe you’re not the closest to 40 out of the four of us,”

“What the hell,” she says in her english accent. “ How the hell.. How old are you,” she peeps around Emma’s body to look at Mal. Emma gladly leans back and out of the conversation. As long as it’s not her as they’re roasting she’s fine.

“32.. only a couple of months older than Regina,”

“Like Henry and Lina are,” Emma says with a grin. Zelena’s face falls.

“Oh shut up, fetus,” she snaps and Emma sucks in her lip but continues to grin.

“Len, if it makes you feel any better.. at least you and Daddy aren’t in the same age group.. yet,” Regina laughs and because it’s Maleficent and Emma. They catch on to the joke quicker than Zelena does.

“What the bloody hell are you all laughing at,”

“Life insurance,” Emma says. “ Start planning,”

“Oh. You are all just awful. Fuck you… fuck you very very much,” she laughs. “ Now, not to break the happiness but if I may ask.. Maleficent, what exactly did you do to my little sister to make her see you in such a different light and tread carefully dear, I’m not clinically sane,” Zelena says flatly and Maleficent swallows.

“H-how did you-,” she’s cut off by Zelena’s eye roll

“I tried prying it out of Emma,” she says before looking to Regina. “ she didn’t say anything,” the woman shakes her head. “ Now, should we go over somewhere so you can tell me or would you rather tell me right here,” Zelena asks in that sickeningly sweet tone. Mal opts to the open field, she can’t imagine the look that would be on Regina’s face if she had to retell that story. Once they get up from the steps and make their way over to the open area of the yard, Emma wraps an arm around Regina and pulls her in close. Regina lets her weight settle against Emma’s frame before she whispers.

“I’ve not one clue what my sister will or won’t do, but I hope it’s not bordering on insanity.. or stupidity,” she says as her face forms a grimace.

“I’m pretty positive she’s past that point,” Emma grins in a joking manner and Regina rolls her eyes.

“So what do you think she’ll tell her,”

“The truth. Mal doesn’t lie, even if it’s what’ll get her killed. She’ll tell Lena everything. The good, the bad, the scary.. the unwanted. She’ll tell her,” Regina says as she watches intently. “ She’ll tell her the beginning the middle and the ends, all up until the dinner day.” They’re silent for a while until Emma says.

“She deserves her second chance,”  and Regina agrees with her wholeheartedly.

“I know. We all do. No one’s perfect,”

“I know I damn sure ain’t close to it,”

“Neither am I,”

“Pfft, you’re a pretty close second,” Emma teases. Regina hums and they continue to watch.

“So do you think she’ll tell her about.. that part,” Emma asked they watched Mal’s hands move fluidly in expression as Zelena would nod periodically. Then without warning, Zelena leveled a slap across Maleficent’s face that sounded like a popped balloon.

“I’m no expert,” Regina said between squinting eyes and a curled up frame, “but I’m nearly positive she just did,”

“Uhuh,” is all the blonde can say dumbly. They continue to watch awe struck as Zelena then pulls her in for a hug and it’s a tight one. The one with the back rubbing and the cooing words. Mal is visibly stiff for some time, but then she relaxes and awkwardly hugs back.

“I take it she’s giving her a pep talk and a second chance now?”

“Quite possibly,” Regina says with a tilted head. Zelena lets go and walks back to the step.

“So, all new second chances are now completely activated, what’s say we plan a bonding week. Anabelle has another cousin to bother who I’m almost positive is a mirror image of her. That and they need to spend more time with Henry.. You three need to build a better bond considering she’s got three mothers now, much like Henry does.. and Ana has another aunt. That’s this one,” she points to Maleficent. “I swear our family tree is fucked backwards.”

 

After they all retired to the family room, slowly they each dozed off and by morning, Henry was the first to wake followed by his grandfather. By the time Henry Sr had woken up his grandson had already made a pot of coffee and had the kettle on for tea for his aunt. He and his grandfather talked a bit before the pot began to scream. The whistling is what initially woke the women up. Slowly rousing from sleep by the noise and the smell of coffee, Emma groaned about it being too early and feeling her age now as Regina told her to hush because she’s not even thirty yet. She knows no age pain. Emma hmmphs at that and rolls over on her back. She’s met with a morning kiss from Regina who’s managed to climb lazily on top of her.

“My breath tastes hungry,” she mumbles into Emma’s shoulder and the blonde chuckles.

“That makes two of us.. come on little lady, let’s get some coffee. They get up and stumble through the blankets, Emma kicking Mal in the back along the way which only serves to make the woman cry out weakly that she sounds out of it. The four make it into the kitchen, lacking their usual morning faces and they one by one take their mugs that Henry already has waiting for them. Three Coffees and one Tea. After a few grateful sips and some morning chatter amongst the six people, Emma informs Regina she’s going for a run and much to her surprise after Regina agrees, Mal does the same and Zelena rolls her eyes dramatically as well before she says.

“Fine if all the thirty something’s are going then I’ll go,”

“So long as you don’t break a hip on us,” Emma whispers and Zelena just narrowly misses her head with a spoon.

“Based on the amount of crap we’ve been consuming for the last few days.. I think it’s definitely needed,”

“Agreed,” Regina says. Mal is still too sleepy to respond so she bobs her head in a weird nod. So they get dressed and go out for the trail, leaving two Henry’s and two little girls behind. Henry’s grandfather thought it might be good to just give the girls cereal but apparently, when they wake them, that’s not what they want in the slightest. He laughs before he clears the table and he and Henry set out to make them toast and sausages with eggs.

“It’s a good think I bought all of this when _you_ were here,” he says as he plates their food.

“Better safe than sorry,” Henry says and the man shrugs.

 

After the girls have eaten, they’re sent out to watch tv in the living room or run about, whatever it is they wanted to do as Henry cleans up and tells his grandfather to go rest. The man concedes and hangs with his little younglings who each take up residence at his side, laying on him as if he was a giant stuffy. The teen gets himself a cup of coffee and takes the time for himself, quiet time to text Lina and talk to her for a bit before he takes his mug to the sink and washes it out. Henry then takes himself a shower and dresses comfortably before he heads back down the stairs and settles into the mass of blankets. He talks to his grandfather about a few things he wants to do and some things he doesn’t want to do and the man listens intently and responds respectfully. He lets Henry know that no matter what choices he makes his mother he and Emma will support him fully and not to worry about life so early on. He’s still got a hell of alot of time.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway through their jog, Emma suggested they have a race, The women agreed and the race went a little like.

Emma- First

Mal-Second

Regina- Third

Zelena- First with no one behind.

 

Basically less than a fourth of the way through the race Zelena just stopped and threw a hand at them telling them to go on. Emma and Mal nearly matched each other in speed whilst Regina maintained a good jog.

“Well well well. Seems the blondes have beaten the women of the Mills clan.

“I guess blondes are good for something,” Regina says in a sassy manner as Emma and Maleficent High five.

“Yes and now you are both sore losers,” Emma snickers and Mal is confused. A clearly out of breath Zelena jogs up beside her sister and spills the beans.

“Do I wanna know?”

“Oh, didn’t Emma tell you. She got her ass kicked in pool by me, Regina and Henry. Hell, had I given Ana a pool stick she’d probably have beaten you too.” Mal’s eyebrows go up to her hairline as she looks at Emma and back at Regina.

“She’s a quick study,” the blonde says to the other. “ I should know. She kicked my ass in cards after I taught her in one game,”

“yES-YES MY SISTER IS A GENETIC HYBRID… can we _please_ go now. I think my lungs are about to collapse.

“You didn’t even fucking run. You quit before we even started,” Emma shook her head and Mal laughed.

“She cut my hip in poker too and black jack,” Mal remembered.

“I swear she’s a card shark,”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing but if she’s kicking you in pool she might just be hiding something,”

 

“I wonder if they realize that I am still right here,” Regina squinted and Zelena shook her head.

“I’ll take that as a no,”  her sister said as they watched the two blondes continue their conversation. Regina rolled her eyes before she pat Zelena’s back and they turned to walk back.

“Hey-where are you guys going,” Emma threw her hands up and Regina waved her off.

“Whilst you two continue to gossip over my skills, I’ll be taking my sister home.”

“When was the last time you went for a run,” Regina asked as she looked at Zelena’s pained and red face.

“How old is Ana again,” she winces as she clutches her legs.

“You have GOT to be kidding me,” Regina scolds.

“Listen, some of us can’t okay,”

“Lena, you literally could. You just refuse not to… how the hell do you stay this skinny anyway,”

“Honestly I’m not sure,” she grins but winces again at the pain. “God, can you just take me home,”

“Yes yes, no need to be dramatic,”

“Regina.. _seven_ years.. you get that.. _Seven_ okay.. that’s a long time to go without a god damn run,”

“It’s also the reason your jelly limbs feel the way they do. Suck it up, we’ll be doing this much more if you’re going to live in America. Here you eat food and somehow you don’t feel the weight sneaking up on you. Everything makes you fat somehow,”

“Great,” she mutters. “ I die,”

“Dramatic,” Regina rolls her eyes.

“When your heart feels like it’s fell to your legs, shot up to your brain and exited you ass, then you talk to me. Until then.. I die,”

“As I said.. dramatic!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the four women return, Mal and Zelena head to the upstairs to shower as Regina gets herself a bowl of cereal, something she rarely does before she goes into the family room where the girls are still in their jammies, curled up against their grandfather. Regina thinks, oddly enough, this is what she and Zelena would’ve looked like had Zelena’s mother let her grow up with her sister. She looks at the girls and can’t help but see how much they truly do resemble her and her sister and in some round about ways their features mimicking their grandfather’s. Emma comes in a minute later and kisses the girls on their foreheads before she plops herself down next to Henry.

“Ma, you smell gross,” he whines when she collapses on his thighs.

“That’s a what a good run’ll do for you,”

“Yeah well it’s doing something to my nose and it’s not good,” he says as he makes a point of covering his nose. Emma laughs and gets up and kisses Regina’s head before she goes to have a shower.

 

Zelena is the first to reappear and questions why Regina isn’t showering … with Emma and her sister blushes.

“Oh My God you two haven’t had sex yet, have you!” she teases as she follows her sister into the kitchen.

“Zelena!” Regina scolds and blushes deeper.

“You haven’t,” she grins.

“I swear I’m _going_ to kill you,”

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop teasing, but seriously.. how have you not,”

“We’ve been taking things slow,”

“If by slow you mean prehistorically glacial then yes you’re doing a fantastic job.

“Whyyyy are you torturing me, now,”

“I’m making up for the years I didn’t get to,” she grins and Regina smiles though she’d rather throttle her sister.

“Ahhh, good you’re both in the same spot. Listen, I’d like to spend the day with my babies so, Regina, shower. Zelena, stop torturing your sister, please,”

“But daddy it’s fun,”

“Yes, I’m well aware picking on your younger sister is fun, however I’m too old to stop her from ripping your hair out if it becomes too heated. Now. Shower and you go give your daughter and niece a bath so you can leave your sister be.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After all things said and done, Henry takes his daughters out with him as Emma lets Henry know she’s going to hang with her friends for the day, leaving him with his sister, his cousin and Mal. At first it seems awkward and he barely speaks to her outside of the occasional conversation that she creates but then the dam breaks and after Mal disappears much like the night before, he goes looking for her. What she didn’t expect was Henry and what she definitely didn’t expect was him holding out a deli sandwich he’d made for her along with some baked chips.

 

“Gramps doesn’t have the spicy mustard like you like so I had to use regular,” he kind of smiles as he nudges the plate forward. She looks at it, a smile on her face. It borders on all sorts of things like relief and happiness as she takes it and gestures he sits down. He takes the invitation and scoots over so that he’s directly next to her.

“I can’t believe you remembered,” she whispered as she stared at the sandwich. Henry looks out into the field of the backyard, eyes squinting from the sunlight as he responds

“I could never forget. Mom made them for use so much every Friday, it’s kind of hard to let go of the good memories.. I even put the black pepper and salt on the tomatoes like you liked yours,”

“Thank you, Henry,”

“You’re welcome,” he manages.

“We’ll get back to where we were before,” he says and she’s lost but she doesn’t make it apparent. “ Our family.. we’ll get it back. We have to.. my little sister deserves that much.. _I_ deserve as much. Mom and Emma have tried so hard to see past everything and give you another chance, I need to do the same.. so, I’m sorry for taking so long to give you the second chance you needed to breathe easier. I’m sorry I said all those hurtful things to you, but I had no other way to get them out.. It just felt like this image I had of you was ruined by mom’s fear and her pain and...she was in so..much.. pain,” he whispers painfully and Mal practically drops the sandwich and hugs him.

“I’m sorry baby boy, I’m so sorry,” she whispers against his hair and he wraps his arms around her.

“momma,” he whimpers quietly and she coos and shushes him. She hold him tighter than she’s ever held him before...memories of the night she watched them leave replay and replay until she’s crying against his shoulder.

“Henry, I promise you I will do everything in my power to fix this, to make it right and to be the best god damn mother I can be. You have my word… you have my word.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During their time out, Henry questions Zelena on her mother and she immediately becomes upset, stating that she could not and will not associate herself with a woman who played a heavy role in ruining their lives and painting her sister and Regina’s mother in such a way that was so vile and gross. She tells her father that those disrespectful words her own mother said about a deceased woman makes her want to punch her and he sighs heavily. He tells her he understands but you don’t fight ignorance with more ignorance. He also tells her that if she’s going to live her life and not feel like it’s incomplete or wrong or that she just can’t sleep well at night, then she’s going to have to forgive her mother.

“You don’t have to talk to her if you don’t want to, but sweetheart, you need to forgive,”

“But daddy she-,”

“-Lena..it’s okay,” Regina says to her.

“How can you say that.. Regina she said so many mean things about you and your mother, things I wish I never had to hear. She dogged her and then she tainted my image of you. Regina she took years from my life that i could’ve spent getting to know you and you want me to forgive her,”

“Yes,” Regina says simply.

“Why?”

“Because… holding on to the past isn’t worth it and I thought we were activating all second chances,”

“But-,”

“-Second chances,” is all Regina says again, but she says it with a smile and Zelena huffs.

 

They find other things to talk about and Henry let’s Regina know he has the number for Emma’s parents and immediately her eyes light up. Zelena is clearly confused so Regina divulges about the plan and Zelena agrees to help. The conversation then steer itself into the direction of David and MM before Regina leans over and whispers to her father who then nods. Zelena eyes them suspiciously before she says.

“I’m not going to like where you’re taking me,”

“No.. you’ll probably hate it for all of five minutes, but you’ll be fine,” Regina grins.

 

They take Zelena to see David at the office before he tells them he’ll take them for lunch.

 

“I swear we’ve spent more money out than we have on buying groceries for the apartment,”

“Well it’s only easier this way because of the damn traffic,” her father says and David laughs. He then turns his attention to his cousin and flashes her a smile. All of the tension Zelena may have felt in the beginning completely fades away as she returns the smile. Those two break off into conversation, leaving Regina and her father to chat. Sooner rather than later their lunch date ends and they drop David back to the office. Not done with the human interaction just yet, they then decide that taking her to see Kat and Jeff would be best. She doesn’t tell her sister that she’s already met them, but she’s pretty sure Regina has put the pieces together, considering how quickly and smoothly they begin chatting. When the words die down, she leans over to her little sister and whispers.

“I know what you’re doing.. thank you,”

“This is our family.. as dysfunctional and oddly related as it may be.. this is our family, Lena. _your_ family.”

“I didn’t expect to have this much at all, probably ever,”

“You’ll probably have more in a few years,”

“What? you and Emma planning on expanding the brood,” she teased and Regina snorted

“Pfft, David and MM will pop some out before Emma and I even get married. Dimpled chins, blonde hair and blue eyes,”

“Dear me, she does look rather fertile doesn’t she,”

“Uhuh,” Regina blinks. “Let’s hope she doesn’t conjure up a soccer team,” Regina shakes her head and Zelena laughs. “ I take it you and Kat bonded over the slap heard across the backyard,”

“Oh, give me some credit. I haven’t told her.. yet,”

“I’m surprised you haven’t said anything at all,”

“Well, bite me. I can be discreet when need and I Know how to keep promises too. Besides I’m saving it for a later date.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On Emma’s way back to the house, she gets a call from Henry.. not her son.. her dad? Anyway, he informs her that he, Regina and Zelena will be coming in a little late. She tells him it’s not a problem and says they’ll just find something to eat there to eat and that they’ll cook dinner. He nods, says okay and they hang up.

 

Long story short, Henry and Mal and the girls were watching food network. Emma walks in and see them doing just that and Henry suggests they make the meal they see. Emma says why not and the five of them all go into the kitchen and set about making the meal. It just so happens that what they intended to cook ended up not only burning but setting off the fire alarm as well as alerting the department who then called Henry Sr to inform him there’s been a fire at his house. He tells them it’s impossible and hangs up. The look of both shock and disbelief that plagues their features as they stare at the burnt… thing is too much for any of them to fathom.

 

“I think we forgot the butter?” Ana asks as she eyes the food? wearily.

“Sooooo. Frozen Pizzas?” Emma asks and everyone agrees quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina had made one final suggestion to her father, one which he agreed to so quickly it nearly made her laugh. Sunday night time drive through the city. The ones he used to do with her when she was little. The same ones that brought her peace and put her to sleep. Those ones that let her mind wonder as the lights that lit up the world at night bathed her honey skin in it’s flourescent heaven. That same night time drive was happening with her and her sister. True to its nature, the ride caused both women to drift off to sleep, the windows rolled down and the radio playing the love songs of Henry’s time.

 

It doesn’t make him smile like there’s nothing else in the world until he reaches home and looks at his two girl, both curled up in their respected places, sleeping beautifully and peacefully. Regina’s curly locks have been evident the past two days they spend together and Zelena’s insanely curly ones draped themselves over her face.

“Forever daddy’s little girls with perfect curls,” he smiled before he got out of the car and went in search of Emma. He’d found her and everyone else in the family room munching on frozen pizzas and shakes his head.

“Not my idea of a meal, but so long as you eat,” he laughs. “ Emma, Regina’s asleep in the car. Could you come and get her please,”

“Sure. I’ll be right out. Just let me get some shoes,” she says and he nods.

“You too Maleficent. Zelena’s asleep as well. I need your help,” he says and she nods. The two blonde’s lift the women inside and place them down on the mountain of blankets before Emma cleans up the dishes and makes Henry Sr something to eat. He settles for a sandwich and a beer along with some chips. His last words to Emma before he leaves her for the night is.

“So I just had the pleasure of being called by the department to inform me that there was a fire at my home. Mind you I did not believe them at first, but now… I think I have to,” he laughs as he’s made his way over to the trash and noticed the clearly burnt, whatever it is. “ Good night, Swan,” he ends before he laughs his way upstairs to his room. Emma blushes and walks back into the family room where everyone is settled and she thinks.. _This is family_ before she settles in next to Regina. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and is surprised to see sleepy and oh so glassy hazel brown eyes staring at her with love.

“Blue?” she hears the word and all she can do is smile and whisper

“Yellow,” before she hears the familiar voice whisper back

“Yellow… Pink.. Aqua.. White. Sleep,”and Regina is out like a light.. again.

 


	18. Living in the Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish off the cusp of the weekend and cover one full day of family

Monday Nov. 10th

Emma wakes before the sun has time to begin casting it’s glow upon the bodies of the Mills Manor. She blinks rapidly before her eyes settle on the brunette who she’d manage to keep her arms wrapped around for the better part of the night. Regina’s nose is scrunched up in that oh so cute manner that it usually is when she’s thinking hard about something. Her eyes are a little disgruntled looking, but other than that, Emma concludes it’s a peaceful rest. She makes a motion to move, but ends up being trapped as Regina shifts her body and latches on to Emma like she was the last existing lifeline. 

“nooo,” is sleepily whined against the blonde’s collarbone and she sighs happily, giving in easier than expected. Emma lays there for a moment until something clicks in her mind that one, Henry has school and two, she’d probably need to drop him off if Regina’s refusing to move. Emma bends her head and kisses Regina on the  forehead before she tries to pry herself from the death grip. Regina only reacts by unconsciously tightening her grip on the blonde once more. This time when the blonde sighs, she let’s out a fractured laugh.

“Baby,” she murmurs into Regina’s hair. There’s no response, so she tries again and again until she hears Regina whimper.

“whaaaaat,” she whines and Emma can’t keep from smiling.

“I need to get up,” she explains and Regina lazily shakes her head.

“No you don’t,” she says and Emma nods.

“I do,”

“whyyyyy,”

“Because I need to go for a jog,” the blonde tries and Regina groans.

“s’nothin’ wrong with you,” she manages, almost drunk with sleep.

“I know there’s nothing  _ wrong  _ with me, but I wanna go for a jog,”

“just went yes’day,” Regina argues and Emma throws her head back.  _ I swear she’s got me cornered. _

“True, but I also need to take Henry to school and you’re still tired. I wanted to take him so you could rest. You haven’t been sleeping much lately, only napping and we’ve got kids, they’re tiring you out,” Emma says and it was as if Regina’s mind began to work the way her head snapped up, the natural curls of her hair a hot ass mess.

“Are you trying to call me old,” the brunette squinted sleepily at her girlfriend. It bordered on a glare that somehow managed to frighten the blonde. Emma’s eyes widened as she gulped.

“no,” she squeaked out, lowly. “No-no, I was just saying, we’ve got two little girls to deal with.. again and Henry’s going to be late for school if I honestly don’t get up right now. It’s a little ways out for the drive and I know how you are with his attendance. I just wanted to do something nice,” she rambled and it took her a few seconds to see Regina’s smile forming as the woman watched Emma, her own eyes lightening with every passing moment of hearing the blonde’s reasons. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma’s lips briefly before scooting a bit closer and kissing down the column of her neck, eliciting a groan from the blonde.

“Thank you,” she whispered just below the shell of Emma’s ear lobe.

“For what,”

“Being such a wife,” Regina grinned. Emma’s lips quirked to the side as she squinted at the woman, her attempt to hide a smile also going in vain at that point.

“I love you, I’d do anything for you,”

“And I- you. But Henry isn’t going in today,” she informed and Emma quirked a brow.

“Why not? I thought Mondays were always school days.. You know, torture days, mood ruiners, weekend crashers,”

“Oh I’m well aware. I’ve had fifteen years to master the art of him not groaning through every action he does when it comes to Monday… He’s much more talkative by Wednesday,” Regina purses her lips and shakes her head, but she’s not even remotely upset.

“Well, who doesn’t love a good hump day,” the blonde questions before making the motion of just that. Regina slapped her on the arm, a reprimand about to ooze from her perfectly morning kissed lips that somehow remained naturally pouty no matter what she did.

“We’re laying in an open area of adults and small children along with my teenaged son-,”

“-Our,” Emma corrects and Regina falters at the word. Her eyebrow arches in confusion and Emma takes the chance to clarify.

“You said your. Henry’s ours… you, Maleficent and Me.” Regina’s mouth falls open before her lips close and curl into a knowing smirk.

“You truly are white aren’t you,”

“As long as I’m your Pink and Yellow. I don’t mind being white- unless you’re talking about race, then.. maybe,” the blonde winked and Regina didn’t even keep from rolling her eyes. “Okay,” Emma began again after seeing Regina’s face, “ why doesn’t he have school?”

“Parent-Teacher conference. He never goes to school because there is no school and I never attend them. I don’t see the point in it, if there was anything ever wrong, they have five other days out of the week to call and tell me. But I’ve never been called in for Henry and he’s always been honest in showing me his progress or his downfalls. He’s growing up and I can’t expect him to be perfect, I only expect him to give his best, it’s the same way my father was with me. Besides he’s said he wants to take this day to finish up his assignment with Lina and he misses her,” she shrugs and Emma nods.

“What about Mal,” she asks as she shifts her position slightly.

“What about her?”

“Were her parents like your dad.. in any way?”

“No,” Regina sighs as she shook her head. “ Her parents expected the most and the best and her best had to be A’s or she’d literally be ripped of her freedom,”

“So how’d she find time to be with you, I mean a relationship is just as full time,”

“I already knew and understood so I helped her. I kept her sane and she kept her head above water. We already knew it would be hard, but somehow- and I kid you not I’ve not a clue how- but we managed to make it work up until Henry was seven.” Silence falls for a moment until Emma decides to switch the topic, something Regina welcomes openly.

“You know, that Lina really is like how you were for Mal. She keeps Henry grounded, she’s that inner voice that keeps him sane, that one person who’s always in his corner, the one he needs who’s just there, but then they’re like how you and David are, trouble,” Emma jokes and Regina smiles.

“I guess you’re right,” Regina conceded. “ So, now that you have no more excuses for me to shoot down, what do you want to do today, my love?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I wanna spend the day with everyone if that’s possible,”

“It might be, daddy’s probably going to call in the office and cancel his day if he knows that all of us will be here,” the brunette responds and Emma hums.

“Did Z ever find out when the placement exams are for the schools?”

“I’m not sure if this is for all or just one, but she had mentioned that tomorrow was placement exams day. If she’s lucky enough, Ana will only be behind by a week or so- she and Lily both.”

“Mmm, they’ll both be in the same school, second generation Gi and Dave,” the blonde announced.

“Second generation indeed. I think we should get up,”

“Why? I thought you wanted me to stay here,”

“You are here, but soon everyone else will be awake. We’ll have grumpy little girls and an equally disgruntled teenage boy if we don’t start now,”

“You forgot your sister, she’s more of a teen than Henry is,”

“She’s has to grow up a lot quicker than most of us.. I guess it’s just her way of reclaiming that stripped childhood. Now, come… We’ve got eight people to feed,”

“I swear the numbers will never be the same. It’s so much, so fast,” Emma breathed and Regina looked at her quizzically.

“Does it frighten you?”

“No… no it just.. nothing. I guess I’m overthinking things,”

“Sweetheart, whatever it is,you can tell me.. Blue?”

“Yellow, I’m yellow, but I’m also..huff- there’s no colour that truly wholeheartedly represents fear. It’s a good kind of fear though. Like I feel like I’m apart of something so amazing and big, but I’m so afraid to screw it up. I mean, I should be used to it by now considering my parents fostered five of us, but I never had to live in the house with all of my siblings, they were all out by the time I was there and I barely saw them because they all went off to college or backpacking or modeling or something, so my folks barely saw them and I barely saw them… I guess I just- I want this to be perfect because everything is going so well and you and Henry and the girls and your sister and Mal and your dad- you all deserve that and I can see it just on the verge of being perfect I don’t want to be the reason it falls to shit-,”

“-Emma.. shut up,” she hears Regina say a little sternly and her eyebrows knit into a hurt expression. “ Do you have  _ any  _ idea how much you were the key in all of this to making this family what it is right this minute. Emma  _ you  _ were the one who told me to try- who convinced me to try,” Regina began before she sat up, Emma following suit. “Emma Swan you have no idea what amazing good you’ve managed to do for out broken family. You brought me closer to my sister because you made me believe it could be okay, you brought our niece to a new level of joy, you brought our daughter a bigger family than she’s managed to have for the first five years of her life and you gave Mal another chance, you convinced  _  me  _ to give her another chance. You made Henry and daddy happy just because you managed to bring us together and stitch us up so that we don’t break at the seams again. Emma, you’ve been the foundation that put this family back together and kept us standing. Sweetheart, you did nothing but give us new meaning and a new outlook on how life should be lived. I love you so much, you have no idea. I appreciate every single ounce of yourself that you’ve poured into us, into our family- into our children. Emma you are so much more than you think and you should never feel that you’d be the reason we fall apart because it was you who held us all together. You were the bridge - the patch, Emma you were and  _ are  _ everything. I love you and I’m in love with you, and not just because of who you are, but because of who you showed me I could be and needed to be,” the brunette ended as her fingers wiped away the now trickling tears that Emma hadn’t even noticed, slipped from her eyes.

“I love you, Gi,”

“And I love you. You make me Yellow and make me feel more and more Pink with everything you do and say. I’m only a bit Red you hadn’t stumbled through my doors sooner,” she grins a bit tearily and Emma sniffles but smiles back at her. “But you’ve proven you are everything of White in my life and you’re the Silver that protects me, the Aqua that keeps me calm and the Light Blue that helps me recover. You keep me from drowning in my grey moments and help me express everything that’s been so dark purple in my life. Emma, your value is more than Purple and Gold can explain and the Black of our future is for us to discover, together. It’s Green, so let it continue its course in our lives because at the end of the day, when I lay down next to you, all I can see is how Yellow our future is, how Yellow you’ve made everyone, how Yellow you’ve made me...Emma, all I can see is you. You are Yellow, Emma. You  _ are  _ happiness.” She swallows heavily, her throat is dry because she’s been trying her hardest not to break in the front of Emma, her words are so intense that the blonde just gapes at her, breath shallow, eyes dilated and her skin flush-red.

“I swear if I had a ring to propose to you right now, I would… Regina-,” she chokes. “ I love you so much, so so much. I’m so fucking grateful you exist, that Henry and the girls and everyone else- exists. I love you all, but I’m so fucking in love with you that I don’t want to see anything clearly unless it involves all of you happy-,”

“-Baby, we  _ are _ happy,” Regina repeats. “ We are Yellow, Emma. So- so Yellow,” Regina whispers before she leans over and catches Emma’s lips between her own. She feels the blonde shudder against her and moves her body closer until the can’t get air between them. Emma breaks in her arms, her body shaking and trembling as she feels the sparks of Regina’s kiss, it’s salty but it’s sweet with their mingling tears, their tandem tongues and their tightening hands. Emma lets her body be held in Regina’s strong and thin arms. They’re secure around her waist, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper, gripping her tighter. She can only hear every other sound but Regina’s voice, muffled around her. The words,

“I love you,” are chopped between kisses and she revels in it. She soaks it up and she lets it bathe her emotions, her weakened frame. Emma lets it sink in.  _ She loves me _ . She chants it over and over in her head and she can feel her heart becoming heavier with each go around. She lets go and she floats.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mommy,” came the sleepy little voice of Lily’s five year old frame. Regina and Emma both stop and turn to face the little girl. The pair, once they’d pulled themselves apart and showered quickly, finally went to make breakfast.

“Yes, baby girl,” Regina answers as she moves away from the stove and wipes her hands clean. She holds her arms out before scooping Lily up and placing her on her hip. Regina brushes back the little girl’s unruly curls and kisses her forehead. Lily wipes sleepily at her eyes before she rests her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter sweetie?” she asks, rubbing her daughter’s back.

“I had a ni’mare,” she whispers into Regina’s ear.

“What was it about, Sweetie?” The little girl shakes her head and Regina doesn’t push. There’s silence for a bit as she opens the fridge to retrieve the cartons of juice...

“Can we has da day t‘gether?” Lily finally asks, not raising her head from Regina’s shoulder.

“Sweetie we’ll all be spending the day together,” Regina answers and the little girl shakes her head.

“Not like dat, mommy,”

“Then what do you mean, Sweetheart?”

“Jus you an me,” she says simply but it’s pleading and Regina’s heart drops. It hits her in that moment that she actually hasn’t spent a day with just Lily yet. She worries the inside of her cheek as she thinks.

“Baby girl.. we won’t be able to do that today.. Popop and Henry won’t be here tomorrow,” she tries to explain. “Henry has school and Popop has to work and mommy and Emma are going back home tomorrow, but I tell you what,” she says before taking her daughter’s face between her thumb and forefinger, looking her in the eyes, “ after you and Ana take your tests, mommy will get you and we’ll go anywhere you wanna go. Then you can come up and stay with mommy, Emma and Henry for the night,”

“Can I stay fa two?” she questions as she hold up her tiny hand, displaying two fingers. Regina grins at the little girl and looks back at Emma who nods with a smile as she finishes up breakfast for the humans and sets the coffee maker.

“I think that’s a yes. We’ll tell mommy when she’s awake, okay,” Regina asks and Lily nods. She kisses her mommy and lays her head back on Regina’s shoulder, wrapping her little hands around her mother’s neck.

“I lub you, mommy,” she manages before burying her little face into Regina’s neck and slowly drifting back to sleep. Regina rubs the little girl’s back until she hears a light snore.

“I love you too, baby,” she whispers and she runs her fingers between Lily’s curls before rubbing the little girl’s scalp.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Slowly, the humans rise from their slumber, Henry the first to come into the kitchen, kissing both his mother’s good morning and stretching his lanky teenage frame. He sees that his mother is holding his little sister and can only smile as he looks on at Lily’s death grip around Regina’s neck. He instantly goes to put the kettle on for Zelena after they’ve exchanged morning pleasantries. Apparently he’s the only one she trusts enough to make her a really good cup of tea, so he gloats about that. The whistling of it is what wakes Zelena from her sleep as well as a disgruntled Mal. The blonde stumbles through and bumps into a wall as she decides to take a shower first. The redhead, for her part heads upstairs to wake her and Regina’s father from his own peaceful slumber before they converse for a moment and she descends the stairs. Zelena then pours everyone- old enough to drink, a cup of coffee and accepts her tea, gratefully. She would be lying if she didn’t say she’d wanted to laugh at  Anabelle trying to convince her she was old enough to have some. She’d managed to deny her the cup until Mal had come back down, noticeably more human and talkative, and whispered to just give her straight black coffee. She told her it’ll turn her right of from it and that it’s what she did with Lily. Zelena shrugged and poured Ana a tiny cup of coffee before she said to her,

“Okay, Ana Banana, you asked for it. Now you’re going to have to drink all because we don’t waste things, right?” she asked and her daughter nodded eagerly. Zelena handed the cup over ,but she didn’t expect that reaction from her daughter. The little girl took one sip and smacked her lips lightly before looking up at her mother.

“Mommy.. it’s bitter,” she began, almost as if it was just analysis. “But I like it,” she ended before she practically guzzled her cup. Zelena’s eyes shot wide open before she turned to Mal, a glare plastered on her face. The blonde eyed her and shrugged uneasily, a fearful smile taking the place of her usual one. 

“Please tell me that Lily doesn’t like coffee,” Zelena gritted out and Mal hesitated before saying.

“I may have forgotten to mention that Lily..  _ does  _ like coffee.. but she likes hers sweeter and creamier.. if that helps,” Mal whispers.

“It does not,” Zelena bites, seriously. Mal makes a move to leave but Zelena grabs her by the collar. “ Oh-ho ho ho no you don’t. If she starts bouncing off the walls, she’s  _ your  _ responsibility for the day,” the redhead announces and Mal whimpers at the sound of those words.

 

“Zelena, why is it that everytime I look, you’re torturing someone,” came the voice of her father as he descended the stairs. He was smiling at his daughter who just shrugged in response.

“It’s easier that way,”

“Yes, but first your sister and now Maleficent.. I’d be surprised if you haven’t tortured Swan yet,” he shook his head before accepting his cup of coffee. Regina remained unseen in the corner of the island with Lily still asleep on her shoulder. Emma slid up next to her and watched her as Regina watched the scene unfold.

“Emma hasn’t done anything worth torturing.. yet,” Zelena grinned before devilishly grinning at the blonde. Emma gulped slightly, not very sure how fearful she should be, but aware that she would end up regretting doing anything that could possibly give Zelena the upper hands to torture her soul. 

 

The food that had been cooked, sat on the counter tops- covered and waiting to be eaten.

“Though I’d love nothing more than to see you happy, my angel, could you pick another way to be just that.. one that  _ doesn’t  _ involve you torturing your sister, her ex or her current?” Zelena rolled her eyes and huffed dramatically.

“Okaaaaay,” she groused, playfully.

“That’s my girl,”

“One of two. You managed to have a leprechaun and a flamenco dancer..” she grinned

“I don’t know where you get this smart Alecky attitude from,” her father laughed.

“Pretty sure it was you. Mom has no sense of humour,” she rolled her eyes, a bit of venom in her words.

“I nearly disagreed, but you are completely correct, your mother does lack a sense of humour.”

“Majorly,” Zelena agrees.

“Can we eat now,” Ana interrupts and Henry bends to pick his grandchild up.

“Yes, Sweetheart, we can.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone is sat at the large family table and they’re conversing and eating. Regina still has Lily, who is now awake, sitting in her mother’s lap and eating whatever Regina feeds her, happily. She’s animated when she talks to her mother and her words are jumbled on some occasions or she struggles with her pronunciation of words with an S in it. But Regina takes it in stride and smiles and laughs along with the little girl who she honestly, can see so much of herself in.

“Mommy..” the little girl calls and Mal looks up at her daughter. She can tell that Lily has already fixed a different tone when she’s talking to either of them. 

“Hi, baby” she smiles.

“Hi momma,” she whispers and waves. “Mommy said I can schtay wif her an Emma fa two days and aftah my schtuff fa school, she gonna take me ‘nywhere I wanna go,” the little girl announces and Mal smiles at her. She’s honestly more than happy to let it happen. She’s wanted this and if this is what makes her daughter happy, she’s going to let it happen. Why deny her little girl that kind of thing? That kind of bond, or that mother daughter connection she so obviously has with Regina.

“That sounds great, baby,” she finally says and Lily smiles wider.

“Mal, speaking of school things, “ Regina begins and Mal looks only a few inches upward so that she’s looking at Regina. Her eyebrows go up in silent request that Regina continue.

“Which day are their tests?”

“Tomorrow for Hunter College and then there’s Wednesday for River East.. not really a fan of Hunter College though.. So maybe just River east, they’re having one on Tuesday as well but it was at the same time,”

“I’m leaning more towards River East, honestly,” Zelena interjected and Mal made a hmm sound in agreement. Regina nodded as she continued to feed her five year old.

 

There was a loud knock at the door and everyone’s facial expressions turned into ones of confusion.

“Who the bloody hell could that be?” Zelena finally blurted because no one else was speaking.

“I’ll get it,” her father said before he rose from his seat and made his way towards his front door. Everyone heard the audible click of the revolver that Henry Sr. was in possession of.

“Mommy, why does Popop hava gun?” Lily questioned as she looked up at Regina.

“To keep us safe, baby. Popop just doesn’t want anything bad happening to his girls… especially you and Anabelle,” Regina whispered against her daughter’s hair as she held her close.

 

They all waited a beat before they heard the front door open and….nothing. The front door shut and more than one pair of footsteps could be heard coming through the hall. Regina looked up and found the source of the knocking. In walked David with an obviously shy Mary Margaret beside him.

“Oh looky, cousin Dave and Fertile Myrtle,” Zelena giggled and Regina couldn’t help but snicker as well. Emma tried to hold it in but she just ended up busting out into laughter, Mal soon breaking after her and Henry joining in. David scowled at Zelena but it did nothing to wipe the grin from her face. Mary Margaret just seemed to take it all in stride. His scowl turns to Regina before he says,

“I’m never telling you about getting her pregnant ever again.” Regina actually starts laughing at him and he looks at her in a funny way.

“David, I never told Zelena anything along those lines,”  she clarifies and he pales.

“Shit,” he hisses and both Ana and Lily yell out,

“BAD WORD!” before he covers his mouth quickly.

“Sorry,” he mutters embarrassed.

“David, before you make a bigger spectacle of our breakfast, please sit down and eat,” Henry Sr. commands as he shakes his head.

“Yes sir,” he says quickly before he pulls out a chair for MM and then himself. They sit and Henry gets them both plates before he tells them,

“Now had I knew you were coming this early, I’d had cooked this morning,”

“Daddy you knew,” Regina asks.

“He’s the one who planned it,” David answers and her father somewhat shrugs.

“Well, I figured since David built up enough vacation days that he could spend it with us. I mean, everyone’s here- so why not… you’re lucky I didn’t convince Swan to invite her friends and yours,” he says and Regina can’t help but smile. She swears the Italian must’ve been in her father and not her mother. Constantly and consistently surrounded by people who were always over to her house, eating and laughing… family.

“Since you invited Dave and his lovely wife,” Regina began, “ How about we go to the beach,” she suggests and it’s more so the girl’s screaming excitedly about it along with Henry groaning that he can’t go because of his project with Lina and everyone else contemplating. “ We can have a barbecue when we get back,” she further suggests and then there’s mutterings of consideration before it’s unanimous around the table. “ Henry, sweetheart, why don’t you just invite Lina to come over and you can do it at the beach?”

“Can’t mom.. we need WiFi and we kinda wanted to put the board together before tomorrow,” he answers and she thinks for a moment.

“Well.. can’t we help, Love,” his aunt asks and he shrugs. “I mean if it’s just the board you want to put together, you’ve got more than enough hands here to help you cut, paste and decorate… I think it’ll give us all something to do because we’re not going straight to the beach are we?” Zelena asks and Regina shakes her head, no. “ See, there. That way you can bring your friend along with us and we’ll figure out the WiFi thing once we’re out there,” Zelena waves off and Henry grins.

“He can use my phone and tether it,” Mal suggests. “Or Bluetooth, whatever it is they call it. I’m on a pretty good monthly plan,” she finishes and he smiles a little wider.

“There, settled, now no one is left behind. Henry, what do you think?”

“I think, we need to start packing snacks and getting swimsuits ready,” He smiles brightly and Anna makes a show of dancing in her chair and clapping, Lily mimicking her exact actions. Regina and Zelena catch each other’s eyes and they both smile, knowingly. Their girls are acting the way they never got to when they were younger. It wasn’t lost on the other’s either as they watched the way the two little girls mimic their mother’s to the tee. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After breakfast is finished and the dishes are washed, the bed- fort -mess thing is cleaned up and everyone has showered, Regina takes Henry to get Lina and their supplies before she comes back down to her childhood home and Lina can barely keep her lips from forming the word,

“WOW!” loudly as she smiles in awe at the house.

“I know,” Henry smiles as he pushes his friend into another room where she instantly clams up and nearly skids back out.

“Come- come,” Zelena teases the girl. “Sit, we don’t bite.. much,” she ends in a predatory manner.

“Auntie Z, you’re scaring her,” Henry scolds and his aunt pouts.

“I’m just having a bit of fun, I am allowed, aren’t I?”

“Yes, just not at the expense that my best friend pees herself,” the boy squints.

“Fine. I won’t torture her.. much,” Zelena relents and the boy sighs.

“Can we please just get through this. Mom- control her,” he begs and Regina gives him an apologetic look.

“Sweetheart, your aunt refuses to grow up and in that frame of mind, she’s a liability to me-,

“HEY! I’m right here!”

“Oh, I know. That’s why I said it,”

“Can’t have any fun,” Zelena mutters and Regina doesn’t even resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

“So.. what are we doing,” Emma asks as she breaks the silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the adults practically lose their minds in helping the two teens with their more than complicated project and their incessant need to repeat, “No,not there,” Zelena was the first to quit.

“You’re way too anal about things,” she grumped before dusting her hands and moving to the kitchen to get something to drink. “Anyone want anything, considering I won’t be told ‘no, not there’ or ‘you’re doing it wrong’.” Everyone riddles off their requests and much to Zelena’s chagrin, it’s all at once.

“Ok-OH-KAY! Everyone, not all at once. I do need to register the requests.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time the project was done, Emma somehow managed to end up with paper, glitter and other foreign objects in her hair, Regina went unscathed and Mal seemed to be just a bit messy. The girls were… a mess. Undescribable, mess.

 

They all went to clean up and change before climbing into their respective cars and driving the hour and fourty minutes to the beach in Jersey. The family took up a rather good section of the beach as they stepped onto the sand and the little girls wasted no time before they were running off into the water. Ana had on a little two piece that was aqua and white and across the bum it said ‘Sassy’ in some flamboyant font. Lily had on her one piece just full of pink and a pair of beach shorts on, her little goggles tightened to her head. If Zelena, Mal, Regina or Emma even had the energy to scream for them to stop, no one bothered. Regina set down a towel and a giant umbrella before she opened up a chair for her father and they sat beneath the shade. Zelena seemed to drag Mal off, in search of some ‘man meat’ as she put it. Henry and Lina went off on their own to find a shaded part to finish up the last few pieces of their project and Emma joined the girls in the water, reminding them that they’re too little to go out too far. She played Marco Polo with them and did the holding your breath underwater contest before she called for Regina to join them. Regina tried to get out of it but Lily ran out of the water, plopped her little wet body on Regina and used the logic that since Regina was already wet, she should come in. If that wasn’t bad enough, she pouted and Regina broke.

“Fiiiiiine,” she said dramatically causing Lily to laugh. Lily turned and gave a thumbs up before Emma and Ana cheered.

“Seems she was the private agent,” her father whispered to her as he watched his granddaughter dash back to the water, splashing as she tried to launch herself at Emma who surprisingly caught her.

“Are you coming in, daddy?”

“In a while, enjoy your daughter and your niece,” he smiled. Regina leaned down and kissed her father’s head.

“You’re the best, you know that,”

“I try to be,” he grins and she rolls her eyes. 

“How very modest of you,” Regina deadpans before her eyes search out her son and his friend. Her father takes notice and informs her,

“They’re at the top, where the benches are,” and she nods. Regina takes her hair and ties it up before she takes off her sheer navy top and folds it down. Regina then shimmies out of her white shorts and folds those as well before placing it atop her shirt. Her father starts grinning and she turns to address him.

“What? she asks, but he shakes his head. Regina waves it off and fixes her bikini top a little bit better before her father snickers again and she sighs, exasperated.

“Daddy, what?” she asks again and he points to the ocean. Regina turns to see Emma gaping at her and her head tilts to the side.

“I think Emma found the lost city of Atlantis.. or heaven in her case,” her father teases and it’s then that it clicks. Regina looks down at her thin, black, two-piece and then back up at Emma and an evil grin passes her lips. 

“Regina,” her father begins, “I know that look… don’t put the poor girl in an early grave,”

“I don’t intend to, but she shouldn’t be drooling or the girls will drown under her watch,” she mumbles as she begins sashaying towards the blonde. She throws a lazy,

“Have fun, daddy,” over her shoulder, before she continues to saunter towards the drooling blonde.

 

“You sent our daughter to convince me to come in the water,” Regina husks in an authoritative manner. Emma sputters between her words, but manages nothing because all she can do is gape at Regina.

“How,”she filters out after a moment’s minute of muteness.

“I eat healthy, fast metabolism and I exercise,” Regina answers sassily.

“Bu-but… How?”

“Emma, close your mouth. There are flies, you know,”

“Sorry, but.. just-HOW!”

“Does it matter,” Regina grinned. Emma couldn’t answer.

“Mommy, come play wif usch,” Lily interrupted. “Emma’sch no fun. Sche keep droowing,” the little girl scrunches up her face and Anabelle loses it laughing at her.

“I know, baby.. okay, what are we playing,” she asks as she starts to wade in the water, the little girl doggy paddling towards her mother. She latches onto Regina’s front and Regina giggles, then Ana latches on to her back and she easily swims around with both girls on her.

“Darling, please come back to reality, I’m sure it’s not as majestic as you think it is,”

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?” Emma blinks rapidly. “ Have you seen you?”

“I have, but I don’t see the use for finding myself attractive when it’s just natural genes,”

“You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?”

“Mommy, you weally beautifuh,” Lily grinned but sputtered when she got salt water in her mouth.

“Yeah, Gina, really really beautiful, huh Lily,”

“Uhuh, pwettiest mommy ever,” the five year old announced, loudly.

“Well then that makes my to girls extra beautiful,” she kisses Lily, “and extra pretty,” she kisses Ana,”

“More kissy, mommy,” Lily pouts and she obliges. 

“All the kisses for my little girl,”she says between Lily’s giggles. Emma just wades in the water and watches with kind eyes the way the girls are with Regina and how much Regina just turns into this amazing mother in a second. Emma wades in awe at how quickly Regina diffuses situations and cheers the girls up or makes them feel just even more special than they usually do.

“Amazing,” she whispers and Regina catches her eyes. She smiles at Emma and mouths the word,

“Blue?” for which Emma happily grins and mouths back,

“So fucking Yellow,” causing the woman to laugh.

“What’s so funny, Gina?”

“Nothing, sweetheart, I’m just… yellow,”

“Like Emma’s bug?”

“Exactly, like Emma’s bug,”

“Hehe, Emma, Gina doesn’t like buggy,” Ana half whispers and Emma laughs as she swims over to them, taking Ana from Regina’s back and putting her on her neck.

“I know, Kid. She told me that the first day I met her,”

“I did not,” Regina defended and Emma shrugged, nonchalantly.

“Okay, so maaaayyybe I was the one who mentioned my bug as one of the things Gina hates, but she really wouldn’t go in it until you came along,” Emma says before tapping Ana’s little thigh.

“I’m good luck,” Ana wiggles and Emma laughs,

“Yeah you are.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So.. how’s it going with you know what?” Henry questioned cryptically but Lina caught on.

“I’ve been sick,” she shows an uneasy smile and he nods but his lips purse into a sad position.

“You’ll be okay though, right?”

“I hope so.. I just wanna get rid of it, Hen. I’m so afraid of what could happen or what’s going to happen if I can’t just.. get rid of it,” the girl sighs heavily before falling on Henry’s side. He rubs lovingly at her shoulder and kisses her head.

“I’m here for you, you know that. I’ll always be here for you and if it comes to that we’ll go to the clinic and see what options you have, but you can’t give up and you can’t just ‘get rid of it’ you’re either going to deal with it or you won’t. I think you should.” She doesn’t respond, she only nods.

“Come on, we were looking at other options for you to see what you can do instead of going to the clinic, but you just might have to- and I know you don’t want to, Lina, but home remedies usually come with a dangerous backlash.” Silence falls and she can only nod, her words tend to fail her but Henry is the only person who understands it. 

“I really wish I could go swimming, but it’ll show and I’m afraid someone’s going to notice and question me,” she winces as she finally opens her mouth to speak.

“We’ll just stay here. Your shirt’s big enough so no one will actually be able to see much, isn’t that the point?” she nods.

“So we’ll stay here, I’ll stay here, you’ve got me,” he smiles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m honestly surprised that Regina has accepted me the way she has,” Zelena says as if it really is out of the ordinary. Mal just laughs lightly.

“You really don’t know Regina, do you?”

“No.. can’t say that I do… but I’m trying to learn,” Zelena answers honestly and Mal nods. She sighs and breathes in.

“Regina’s… a very forgiving soul,”

“I can see that,” Zelena says but Mal shakes her head.

“No, see what you see isn’t what you  _ see _ ,

“Spit it out, Buddha,” Zelena quips and Mal laughs.

“Regina’s a forgiving person in that she completely writes off every single wrong someone has ever done to her and she takes on the blame, she takes on the fault, she takes on the hate and hell- she even beats herself up over shit. Zelena, your sister blamed herself for us not being together when it was nowhere near her fault. She figured that if she was only a guy or if she could just make my parents see or if maybe she had figured out why I kept them a secret for so long,... Regina really has those ‘What if I’ moments. She never can see that she’s the beacon of light, the positivity- the everything that makes everything better. You think you know her.. we all do, but nobody and I literally mean no one, knows her and understands her- like Emma does. Emma knows so many things about Regina within the shortest space of time it took me years to get even remotely anything close to it, out of her. Zelena, she’s a complicated woman in the most simplistic formatting of human nature. Your sister.. she’s amazing and I fucked up twice before when I didn’t tell my parents because I feared them instead of having strength the way Regina made me believe I did and I fucked up when I came back and thought everything was just going to go back to what it was, not taking into consideration that people change-  _ she  _ changed.”

Silence falls and Zelena lets the words roll over in her mind.

“So what do you propose I do?”

“Make her believe otherwise. It’s all she’s ever wanted, and that much I do know. That’s probably all I know about her anymore,”

“Maybe you know just enough,” Zelena says as she tries to cheer Mal up. She nudges her and the woman just shrugs lightly.

“Maybe,” she sighs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy… Daaaaaddddyyy,” Regina sings as she shakes her father’s sleeping form. “Daddy wake up or you’ll burn like a lobster,” Regina says but the man only groans and shifts slightly.

“Grampaaaaaaa,” Lily yells in his ear and his face scrunches up into what Ana would usually call ‘mashed potatoe face’. The five year old giggles before placing salty kisses to his face and whispering. “ Wake up Popop.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” he groans before his eyes flutter open fully.  He smiles lazily at everyone just staring at him before someone-he’s no idea who- hands him a sandwich and a drink and some chips. 

 

They all converse and laugh and eat until they’re full, Lina turning down her meal because of her nausea. Henry does manage to convince her to at least drink something and eat a little and she does. She does it so no one notices but.. everyone except the little girls notice. She hadn’t eaten since she came, told them she hadn’t eaten that morning and at that point, she once again turned down her plate. Regina looks at Emma sadly, a weary look was also apparent on her face. Emma nods at her, just as sadly but they quietly agree not to push it. Regina only hoped that not pushing it would allow for room where they’re told what’s wrong.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day ends on a high note and it’s more than anyone can ask for and though the girls wanted Regina, Henry and Emma to stay just one more night, they explain that Henry and Lina both have school and that she didn’t bring anything extra and that they kind of missed their own place as well as Emma telling Ana and Lily she’s been away from Mat way too long. Both she and Reign promise they’ll see them the day after and that Lily will definitely get to stay when Regina picks her up. Ana reminds Emma that she hasn’t seen her ducks in forever and she agrees that they can’t let that happen. At first she thinks  _ maybe I can take her for a bit _ , but she falters until Zelena sees the internal fight and says aloud,

“Sweetheart, would you like to see them now, before Emma and Regina and Henry go back?”

“Can we, mommy?”

“We can if Emma takes you,” Zelena answers as she looks up at the blonde who nods quickly. Ana grins but it fades as she thinks,

“But we don’t have bread,”

“There’s some bread in the cupboard,” her grandfather says. “It’s the god stuff too. It’s got raisins in it-,”

“-GRAMPA I CAN’T SERVE BOOBIES TO THE DUCKIES,” she shrieks and he has to keep from laughing because her logic is so far gone. The adults turn their attention to Regina and she turns way too red, the memory of practically everyone knowing she had this exact conversation with Ana mere days ago.

  
  


So Emma takes Ana to feed the ducks for a bit and then she brings her back, the family stays a bit longer before they say their goodbyes and promises of tomorrows and then they leave. Once they’re home, Henry drops Lina to her door and waits until she’s inside, safe and sound before he joins his mother’s in their apartment. They all hang up their coats and kick off their shoes, but Henry immediately aims for his room. He’s out of sight and earshot before either can call him back.

 

Emma flops down on the couch and rubs at her tired eyes before she feels Regina’s soft frame settle against her.They both hear the bathroom door close before they hear the shower turn on and it completely drowns out any hope of having a conversation with their son in that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina is rubbing idly at Emma’s chest when she whispers,

“You saw it too, right… she didn’t eat- she  _ wouldn’t _ eat,”

“Yeah,” the blonde sighs. “I saw it.. but we agreed not to pester him or her about it,”

“I know, but it just seems as if…,”

“I get it, trust me I get it, but the only thing we can do is tell him we love him and if he needs us for anything, we’re here. All we literally can do is not bring it up, just… pray he makes the right decisions and pray she does the same. I have a feeling that they will,” Emma says as she tries to sound sure but even she’s not sure she believes her own words..Her fingers are running up and down the column of Regina’s spine, her thumb dipping into Regina’s back dimples as she squeezes reassuringly.

“I love you, Em,” Regina whispers, tiredly and the blonde hums.

“I know you do, Gi.. I love you too.” Silence once again until Emma inhales the scent of still running ocean.

“We smell salty,” she grins and Regina smiles fondly. It’s a lazy smile but it’s easing.

“We do,” she agrees. “ We’ll need to take showers before this damages our hair,” she continues.

“Yeah, but I’m comfortable.. like really comfortable. I’ve got my favourite pillow in the world and I’m sleepy and I’m fully and I’m yellow and I’m pink and everything is just really-really good,”

“I know, but we have to,” Regina repeats but makes no motion to move and Emma laughs lightly.

“You’re comfortable too,” she teases and Regina can’t even find the energy to pinch or swat her.

 

They hear the bathroom door open, then footsteps, a pause and more footsteps, but they’re longer and sound closer.

“Good night, moms,” Henry says before he bends to kiss both of them and is just about to turn to leave when Regina calls him back. She can see worry etched on his face, concern and inner tumult going on in his mind and she aches to fix it, if only she could ask.

 

“Henry.. we love you,” is all she can manage because- damn, she was not about to put him in a shell.

“Yeah, Kid. We love you and anything- we literally mean anything that you’re struggling with, you can tell us. We can only try to help, we can’t offer solutions, but we hope you’ll let us help. Just know you’ve got us and we’re here. We won’t push you, but just… know we are here, whenever you need us.. okay?” Emma asks, a sad smile encasing her lips. Henry sadly smirks and nods.

“I know, moms.. I know, it’s just.. something I’m not sure about yet and I don’t wanna talk about it and regret it.. you understand that, don’t you?”

“Sweetheart, of course we do,” Regina cooed before she sat up enough and pulled him to sit on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his head. “ Like Emma said, we won’t push you. We only hope that in time, you will tell us, so long as you’re comfortable. We just want to help.. anyway we can,” she brushes his hair back again and kisses him once more before she hugs him. He sighs so heavily his voice sounds cracked and wet. She feels his emotional pain sift through her own body. She lets go and Henry’s eyes are now slightly red.

“Come here, Kid,” Emma says before she pulls him in tighter. He falls into her embrace and stays there until he tells her she smells too much like salt water for him to hug her anymore.

 

Once Henry goes to his room, the couple shower, respectively and settle into bed.

“Blue-”

“Blue-”

both women say at the same time once the night bathes their faces in its hue. They share a quiet laugh before Emma rolls on her side, Regina doing the same.

“You first.. Blue?”

“Yellow… so.. fucking-,” she stops as she sees Emma’s eyes widen, ready to laugh, but she continues. “So fucking, Yellow,” she sighs happily and Emma kisses her deeply until their hands tangle in strands of hair and they mould together.

“Blue?” Regina asks breathless.

“Same. Just, so fucking, Yellow. The entire weekend, everyone’s attitude, everything- every single God damn thing was just-,”

“-yellow,” Regina finishes for her and she can only nod at how amazing it truly was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the course of the next day, the little girls take their tests and Ana aces hers, so she’s offered a grade skip, but she tells her mother she doesn’t want to leave Lily behind and Zelena is more than proud of how much Anabelle has literally turned into such a little mother, a big sister, an overly-protective cousin at times. Lily also passes hers but Mal is told that it took her twice as long to finish because it seems she can’t actually see most of the paper. She’s told that Lily has to get her eyes tested and it’s shocking because Lily didn’t seem to have an issue a while back. Mal automatically assumes it’s something else.

 

However, much like the promises made, Regina picks her daughter up like she promised and She notices that the little girl seems cranky. Mal has related to her what she was told, but even Regina doesn’t think that’s why Lily took so long on her test. So when she gets her daughter, she’s cranky and Regina doesn’t expect anything out of the ordinary, but apparently it’s more than she even thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Regina has to deal with A Lily meltdown, but can she control it or sooth her daughter  
> And what is Lina struggling to deal with? Any clues or ideas?


	19. One day to the next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather good length chapter that covers Regina and Emma's time with Lily. They don't do much, but that's for a very specific reason and as of this chapter, this is the only day they spend with Lily for a bit, also for a specific reason. There are cut scenes in the conversations that I will put fully, into the next chapter because of the name of the next chapter. You will understand it, and noting will be missed, trust me.

Tuesday, Nov. 11th

 

“She’s grumpy,” Emma commented quietly as she turned from looking at Lily, who was strapped into her seat, over at Regina. Regina sighed and checked her rearview mirror before she spoke.

“She’s five.. she just took a test and she’s probably hungry. At her age, most children are cranky,”

“Yeah, but it’s a different kind of cranky, it’s not the ‘I didn’t get what I want’ kind of cranky. It’s more of the ‘something’s wrong but I can’t tell my mommy cus I don’t wanna’ kind of cranky,” the blonde explained and Regina sighed once more. She turned up the music in the car and whispered as best she could to relay the information to Emma that,

“Mal told me that the envigilator said Lily was struggling to see the paper and it took her nearly twice as long to finish. Apparently they believe something’s off with her eyes, but Mal claims there’s nothing wrong with her at all… I don’t believe either of them, but I haven’t known my own daughter that long to come to any sort of conclusion.” Regina shrugged helplessly as if it was to say, she honestly had no clue what to do or how to handle the situation.

“I’ve never had a little girl, Emma. I only had Henry and I had Mal to help me and daddy and Kat and Jeff… But a little girl is different. Little girls- girls in general, are less likely to tell you what’s wrong because they don’t want to be disappointments, or they don’t want to feel like they’re insignificant. Lily’s.. different, we all know that. She’s animated and she’s happy, all the time, but… that doesn’t mean she will tell us everything. Emma, she wouldn’t speak to Mal and Mal has been mothering her for five years. How am I supposed to get it out of her,” she managed before checking the rearview mirror. In it, was Lily, seemingly distracted by the things outside before she blinked and looked up into the mirror at her mother. She turned her attention to her hands and began fiddling with them. Emma looked back at the little girl and smiled at the child who was once again distracted by something, this time it was the button for the window in the car. She began pressing it consistently.

“Sweetie, don’t do that,” Regina scolded lightly and the little girl released the button, only to fiddle with something else. This was the locked button on the door. Lily locked and unlocked it.

“Kid…. don’t touch that,” Emma said this time and she released it with a huff. Her eyes scanned the car, looking for something else to do with her hands. She became disgruntled and frustrated and began to huff frequently as she sat in her carseat.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong,” Regina tried but the little girl just huffed again.

“Lil,” Emma began and the little girl looked up. Emma saw the slight pain that crashed across Regina’s face at the prospect that Regina wasn’t on the receiving end of her attention. Emma stroked her shoulder but kept her eyes trained on the little girl. “ What’s the matter bug?”

“Carscheat’s stupid,” she pouted before she attempted to unbuckle herself.

“Sweetheart, no, you could get hurt,” Regina scolded once again and Lily glared at her. Emma’s face contorted painfully.

“Can’t tell me what to do, not my mommy” she spat and Regina was more surprised that her sentence was nearly perfect than she was at what Lily had said to her. None of the words had registered to her in that moment as she was stuck with trying to focus on the road and not Lily’s attitude.

“Lily, that’s a bit rude don’t you think,” Emma said more than she asked and the little girl simpered. Emma’s eyebrow quirked with interest.

“no,” she whispered but it was scared.

“Well, I think it was and I think you should apologise to your mom,” Emma said quite possibly a bit too harsh for the child. Regina’s face fell and she was noticeably sad at the way this entire thing was being handled.

“Emma,” she tried but the blonde shook her head.

“Lily, apologise,” Emma repeated but Lily was defiant.

“No,” she said sternly.

“And why not?”

“Cus…,” she couldn’t find the proper answer at first it seemed, or maybe she was too afraid to say it.

“Sweetheart, it’s..okay, there’s no need to apologise,” Regina said as she looked into the rearview, briefly. She’d be lying if she said that this didn’t remind her of what she went through with Henry at ten, but once again, she was shrugging it off, giving Lily’s outburst the benefit of a much needed doubt.

“Yes there is,” Emma disagreed. “Regina, she’s cranky but that doesn’t give her the right to be rude to you. You’re her mother,”

“No sche’s not,” Lily whispered. The car jerked slightly with those words and Regina quickly collected herself and found them a much less travelled route to take.

“Lily,” Emma called but the little girl basically just turned her head.

“don’t wann’ talk ‘nymore,”

“But you’re being mean to your mother, don’t you think you hurt mommy’s feelings?”

“no.. she not my mommy nymore,”  _ Why is her english only near perfect when she’s angry? _

“Emma.. stop,” Regina begged and the blonde sighed, heavily. She looked at Regina pleadingly, she wanted to continue her questioning. She wanted Lily to apologise because Regina has been hurt too much by just about everyone she’s ever cared for as deeply as she does them and a child shouldn’t be one of those people. This was supposed to be a yellow kind of thing. This was supposed to be easy, and happy. It was supposed to be a better life. Emma decided to take a different approach, her features softening significantly and her voice in tone to match the child’s.

“Lily.. you know that’s not a very nice thing to say, right?” The little girl nodded. “ So why did you say it.. are you mad at your mommy?” She shook her head, no. “ Did mommy upset you?” She shook her head no again. Emma nodded. “Does it have to do with school.. or mommy?” She shook her head no. Emma sighed and rested her head on the chair where she sat.

“bofe,” she whispered.

“Both?” the little girl nodded. “ Why, Bug?” That name was only reserved for special people and Emma was one of her special people.

“Mommy lef,” she mumbled and Regina and Emma both quirked a brow.

“Sweetie, your mommy didn’t leave. She’s staying by Popop, remember?”

“No.. otter mommy,” she pointed to Regina. They both looked confused and Lily turned her head out the window, something bright catching her attention.

“Bug, what do you mean that mommy left?”

“She lef mommy an me.. alone,” the little girl whimpered and it was then that Regina realized what Lily was trying to say and at least half the reason why she was so grumpy.

“Sweetheart,” Regina said oh so softly as she turned the music off, completely.

“What  _ did  _ your mommy tell you?”

“Mommy say you has to go away cus her daddy was mean an him hurted Henry, buh you lef me too… mommy was sad cus I askded about you an sche said you couldn come back, buh you could cus mommy’s daddy is dead.”  _ Dead?!!! _

Both Regina and Emma looked at each other in shock. When could he have passed? How did he pass? Why didn’t Mal say something?

 

Lily’s attention was once again taken by the things beyond the car, her eyes glittering at the external stimuli that made her smile brightly.. Regina was becoming upset, really upset. None of what Mal told her was initially adding up anymore. Nothing Mal had said to her that night made sense anymore and that angered her to no end. She gripped tighter and tighter at the wheel.  _ Seriously?! _ she thought to herself.  _ Did she lie to me? Was she lying the entire time? Why in the hell did she not tell me this sooner? _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 They’d just begun to drive down into the thick of traffic and if Regina could, she’d pull on the side of the road and sit in the back with Lily until she got it out of her, but if the child was even remotely anything like her brunette mother, she’d need more time until she felt safe enough to talk about it.  _ How did I become a mother so quickly, yet again? _ Regina shook her head, she’d have to deal with her own personal questions and her own fears later, but those fears were also in the backseat of her car. Her anger as well came from the backseat of the car where her five year old sat in silence, lost over and repeatedly in the things of the state.

 

They drove a bit more before Regina pulled on the side and parked the car. She and Emma were taking Lily to Hole in the Wall. Since it was some place they frequented and just about everyone else has been there, they figured that taking her there would expand her palate. Emma found them a table and sat on the opposite side as Lily followed Regina and sat on the other. Regina removed the child’s coat and folded it before setting it aside. Lily remained quiet but her eyes roamed the restaurant consistently.

“Lily.. Sweetheart,” Regina began and the little girl looked over, question was apparent in her features.

“yes, mommy,” she answered quietly before she began to look around her again. It was surprising that she was giving Regina any form of response, considering not too long ago she was glaring at the poor woman. Her focus began continually shifting from person to person and from sound to sound. If Lily wasn’t so stimulated by everything around her, she’d realize that her Regina and Emma were trying to get her attention. She was shaken,

“Sweetheart.. did you hear me?” Regina questioned and the little girl shook her head. She sucked in her bottom lip and picked up her menu. Lily squinted at the menu for all of five seconds before a knot formed in her forehead.

“Can you see it, Kid?” Emma asked and the little girl lied.

“Uhuh,”

“Okay, then tell me what it says by salads,” Emma challenged and Regina was about to comment on reprimand but Emma held a hand up. The blonde motioned to the child’s eyes in secret. It was to say  _ I’m testing her sight _ . Regina nodded and let it be.

“Cr-cru…”

“Come on, Bug, sound it out,” Emma cooed but the knot only got bigger and her frustration only grew.

“Itsch too hard,” She moped before tossing down the menu and folding her arms. “ I don wanna read nymore… too hard,” she repeated. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you don’t have to read anymore… Now, what would you like to eat?” Regina tried as she stroked Lily’s curls from her face.

“I dunno,” the little girl answered honestly, looking back at Regina.

“Do you want a muffin?” Lily shook her head. “ Hmmm… how about some chicken nuggets?” she shook her head no again. One of the waiters then walked by the table with something that smelt divine and that caught Lily’s attention. The little girl stared off at the retreating figure and muttered.

“I want that,”

“Pasta?” Emma questioned but the child was so engrossed in the retreating figure, she didn’t answer. Regina’s forehead creased into thought. She had a theory, but she’d have to test it. The waiter was called and Regina requested a colour in place mat for Lily and they set their orders. She noticed Lily’s lack of interest in actually following the connect the dots as well as her lack of interest to follow the directions on the paper. She wasn’t squinting then, but then again, she refused to read the instructions. Regina was sure a child her age should be able to.

“Sweetheart.. can mommy see that for a minute?” Lily nodded and slid the paper over to Regina who flipped the paper to it’s empty side and began to write down- in crayon a few activities for Lily to do. She just put simple addition or subtraction and did a fill in the blanks kind of alphabet thing as well as a miniature paragraph for her to read. Regina then slid the paper back over to the child and spoke.

“Sweetheart, I need you to do something for me, okay?” She nodded. “ Good. Now, can you do the activities I put on the back?” Lily nodded hesitantly. Regina smiled and handed her the crayon. Theory testing time was beginning. Lily took the crayon and instantly lost all her gusto to do anything activity wise for that paper. She scowled at it more so. She knew them and she knew that she knew them but it was hard for her to focus on them. Everything around her caught her attention. Everything around her seemed so much more interesting than what was on the paper. The words were upsetting her and the numbers and letters were making her feel uneasy. She hesitated in the beginning as she tried to fill out the addition section with the ones and twos and a few higher numbers. Regina noticed just how much she was focusing more on peeling the paper off of her green crayon than she was in filling in the missing letter. She held up her hands like she was taught to but it was almost as if she completely forgot how to count or what the actual numbers were named. Lily had spent nearly five minutes of inattentive behaviour on one question alone and to Regina, that’s all she needed. Noticing the child becoming even more flustered and on the verge of tears, Regina removed the paper and flipped it over, something that she was familiar with, brought back her initial happiness.  _ Lily has ADHD _ . Her face fell, her eyes narrowed and then they focused on the fidgeting child next to her. It didn’t seem like something nervous, but she seemed to be consistently hopped up on sugar. She was bouncing, happily, it appeared. Her feet were swinging, she was bopping her head, her face was concentrated but she’d stopped using her hands to colour, and instead she was fiddling with them, picking at the dermis around her nails. She has ADHD.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they’ve gotten their food and are eating, Lily’s mood goes from sulking to speed racer as she talks about everything and anything. Regina would really like to address the whole leaving situation because she wanted to believe that Mal really did clarify exactly what happened, to Lily, but she was so furious for other reasons that to her, Mal could’ve lied to this little girl or literally just told her half the story to get her to be quiet.

“Lily.. Sweetheart, why did you and your mommy come here?” She was about to dive headfirst and hope she came up for air and not drown in a convoluted answer.

“She misched you,” the little girl said as if that was the only answer, but there was something in the way Lily averted her eyes that said there  _ was _ another answer.

“Lily, it’s not good to keep secrets, you know that right?” The child nodded. “Are you keeping a secret?” She nodded again. “ Can you tell me?” She shook her head no. “You don’t want to tell me?” She shook her head no again. “ Why?”

“Cus.. you gonna leaf again,” she mumbled as she fidgeted with her clothes.

“What makes you think I’ll leave, sweetie?”

“Mommy said..”

“What did she say,” Regina questioned as she stroked away Lily’s curls from her face.

“She said, ‘sometimes you gotta leaf da peepole you luf because dem can get hurted if you not careful,”

“Well that is true, Sweetheart, but that’s not the only reason why… Sometimes, parents leave because they’re not.. parents anymore. Or maybe they’re..” she paused because she really was having trouble making it sound as child friendly as she could.

“Lil, what I think your mommy means is that, adults leave for all different types of reasons and sometimes it’s for the best so that their special little ones- like you, don’t get hurt.. you get it?” Emma tried and Regina sighed appreciatively. Lily nodded and Regina breathed in.

“I think your mommy and I need to explain everything to you so that you understand. I didn’t leave you, baby girl, I didn’t even know and Henry is an entire ten years older than you, I wouldn’t have known at all, my sweet.”

“But.. you lef an it made mommy sad,” Lily defended.

“Your mommy left too,” Regina said and Lily paused.

“don wanna talk bout it nymore,” she finally muttered and Regina just let her have it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“mommy.. I sorry,” Lily whispered as Regina began to buckle her back into her carseat. Lily’s head was hung low as she fiddled with her little fingers, her gaze completely averted and her lip pinched into a sadness pout. This made Regina take pause and look at the little girl in absolute confusion.  _ What could she possibly be apologising for? _ she questioned internally as nothing came to mind. Quite frankly, everything that had occurred earlier basically blurred in her mind, so whatever Lily could’ve been referring to, was lost on Regina. 

That- that right there was something Regina hated herself for. She was instantly conditioned to forget all trauma in an instant, and that was her own fault. She knew why, but no one else knew and she hoped to the high heavens they wouldn’t find out why or there would be many guilty souls in her wake. It was her own fault for training herself to forgive and forget quickly. It was her own fault that she chose not to dwell because she knew how weak she became when it came down to people she cared so much for. It was her fault that she was the catalyst that literally influenced every single other person to follow her lead for God only knows what reason. It didn’t matter who it was or what they’d done to her.. Regina forgave and she forgot within an instant and that was a trait most would envy, but she hated it. She hated the way it made her feel guilty for not indulging her anger every once in a while, for not letting herself be angry because she was well within her rights to do so. She hated the fact that every single fucking person in existence who’s managed to scar her has only ever seen her cry or gotten her to nonchalantly forgive. She hated it with a passion- She-- She was losing focus.  _ Reel it back in _ . She blinked rapidly and looked at Lily who was still not looking at her. Regina swallowed and coughed up some nonexistent flem before she spoke.

“Whatever for?” she managed much more controlled than she expected.

“I was meanie, earwier,” Lily recapped shortly before she hung her head and it was more than obvious she was sorry. Could she be mad at Lily when she couldn’t even remember what had actually transpired before the restaurant.. no. She sighed, almost in content, though she was nowhere near it with her own thoughts.

Regina held the little girl’s chin up and kissed her forehead.

“It’s okay, baby girl. But never do that again. If you’re upset or cranky you have to tell me or else I can’t fix it for you.. okay?” She asked as she tilted her head and showed Lily a smile. Lily nodded eagerly. “ Good,” Regina praised and kissed her on the forehead once more. After a moment of silence, Lily opened her mouth again.

“I don wanna go to schoo.” The child’s forehead creased once more but she was pained, not upset. She was thinking and quite possibly having a mini freak out in her own right. Regina took the opportunity to sit on the step where the door closes before she folded her hands in her lap.

“Why not, little one,”

“It’s stupid,” Lily spat as if that was answer enough. Regina pursed her lips to suppress the slight giggle she’d have let out at the way Lily was not only pouting but had her own arms crossed in defiance.

“Well, I don’t think it is. I went to school and I turned out pretty good,”

“Buh das cus you smart-,” the child defended and Regina answered very quickly in that moment.

“-And so are you. You are a very smart little girl, and you are very friendly. You’re animated in some of the most amazing ways possible and you make people smile when they see your beautiful little face,” She commented before she bopped her on the nose and Lily managed to smile. Regina stroked her cheek before she shifted to be closer to her daughter.. “-but I think I know the real reason why you don’t want to go to school,” she ended and Lily’s eyes widened. The brunette began once again at the child’s reaction. “I think it’s because your mind is a little distracted,” she finished and Lily’s face, once again, contorted into question.

“What does.. di-discr-,”

“-Distracted,” Regina said and the girl nodded. “ It means you can’t focus too good on the really important stuff so that’s what ends up making you cranky. Like when you took your test today, your mind was running like you had hundreds of little people in it, huh?” Lily nodded quickly and Regina grinned.

“Well, sweetheart it’s because you can’t concentrate. You want to but you have a hard time because what you want to be doing, you can’t. It doesn’t mean you’re not smart, it just means you take a little longer to focus and get all the cool stuff done, like schoolwork,” Regina joked as she leaned in, her forehead making contact with her daughter’s. She kissed the child’s forehead before she whispered. “You’re okay, baby girl. You just need a little help,”

“Can you hep me, mommy?” 

“Of course I can,” Regina answered without hesitation.

“Kay.. buh can you not tell mommy,”

“Why, baby?”

“Cus she gonna get schad,”

“Sweetie, she won’t get sad, I promise, but we have to tell her. We have to find a super good way to help you so that you can go to school and have a lot of fun and make friends and be okay... No secrets remember,” she reminded and the child nodded reluctantly. Regina rubbed Lily’s little foot before she said. “ Okay, time to go.. now where could Emma be,” she looked around, confused before she felt hands settle on her waist and lips kiss her neck.

“I’ve been here,” the blonde whispers and Regina spins in her arms. Emma rolls her eyes before she answers the brunette’s silent question. “ I was on the opposite side, just hanging on the trunk, it’s a wonder how you couldn’t see me since I am wearing my- what you call, atrociously-fitting pleather,”

“I did not say atrociously-fitting,” Regina defended and Emma snorted.

“I just tell you where I was and you’re worried about the wrong adjectives I’ve used, besides, you never had to say it, I can see that you hate this one-,”

“-That’s because the black one makes you look tougher, but you’re just a giant snuggle monster,” Regina says as she turns on the goopy, gooey relationship charm. She bat her eyes dramatically at Emma before tossing her hair just as dramatically. Lily had begun to laugh in the background and Emma gave her a mock glare which made her cover her mouth with her little hands. Emma pulled Regina in once more, her hand to the back of the brunette’s head as she whispered in her ear,

“You did amazing. I’m so proud of you.” Regina smiled against her Love’s shoulder for a moment longer before they pulled apart and got into the car, Emma in the driver’s seat this time and Regina entertaining the five year old passenger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, where am I taking your little princess-,”

“-Our,” Regina corrected and Emma grinned.

“Sorry.. our. Where am I taking her?”

“I have absolutely no idea.. maybe a playground. She would need to run off that extra steam and Pasta,” Regina joked and Emma rolled her eyes.

“How about it, Kid. Park- playground?”

“UHUH!”Lily shrieked in excitement. “ Park! Park! Park! Park!” she chanted over and over until she lost interest in the word she was yelling.

“This is going to be.. fun,” Emma tried and Regina eyed before in a  _ Who are you trying to fool _ manner.

“The only person who is going to have the most fun here, is Lily,” the brunette said as she laid back against the seat more firmly.

“Aww, don’t be so senile,” Emma teased as she poked Regina in the side. She got the reaction she wanted when Regina’s miniature growl that sounded much like a angry- well, anything- was heard.

“Once again, you call me old,” Regina deadpanned.

“Because this time you  _ are _ being old,” Emma poked her again, but this time she was swatted. “Ow!,”

“Next time it’ll be your neck,” Regina threatened.

“My neck- how the heck are you gonn- OW!”she shrieked as Regina answered her question with a physical swat to the throat.

“That’s how,” she grinned evilly and Emma pouted as she rubbed her sore spot.

“I’m never poking the bear, ever again,” she groused as she continued to rub and Regina rolled her eyes.

“You are such a drama queen- here, let me see it,” Regina cooed as she pulled Emma’s hand away only to see that the blonde was already turning about as red as a boiled lobster. She sucked her teeth on that one and began to rub with an uneasy look on her face.

“What?” Emma began as she looked at Regina then the road, then Regina and then the road. “Did you ruin my pretty,” she questioned and Regina groaned as she pulled her hand away if only to cover her eyelids and shake her head.

“I don’t know what to do with you,” she muttered and Emma laughed.

“I assume, everything,” she offered as a suggestion and Regina removed her fingers from her eyes to regard the blonde’s offer.

“I think I’ve already agreed to that from the hospital,” she counters and the blonde deflates.

“How do you manage to one-up me, every time?”

“It’s not ‘one-upping’ it’s called memory,” she said before knocking the blonde on the head with her knuckle, softly. “What happened to the elephant memory you’re said to have,”

“Must’ve turned into baby memory,” she shrugged and Regina smirked.

“Well, with or without it, I love you,” Regina smiled.

“Senile or no senile, I love you,” Emma joked again before Regina thumped the exact spot on her throat once more.

“OWWWWWWWWWWWW!”

“Drive,” Regina commanded and Emma muttered something about her being bossy under her breath, but they both knew it was all in fun and games.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once the trio reached the park, they let Lily go off and run herself tired on everything she could figure out how to use by herself or based off of what she saw the other children do. A call comes through and Emma answers her phone.

 

“Hello,”

“Swan!” Henry Sr’s voice booms from the other line.

“Hey, Pop, what do you need?”

“Well first, move away from Regina because I know she’s at least two feet within your proximity.

“Goootcha,” she answered before she stood and mouthed that she’d be back. “Okay, I’ve removed myself from your daughter, now what?”

“About your parents and their coming here, I’ve told you that Regina was planning on surprising you right?”

“Yes sir you have, but I don’t see where this is going,” she answered as she quirked a very disgruntled brow.

“It hasn’t gone anywhere… yet.. I will be needing those numbers- or number, whichever works, in order for me to contact your parents and help you help them in this surprise.”

“Oh, sure. You got a pen,”

“I do,” he smiled and she could hear it even if she couldn’t see it.

“Okay, it’s 555-1987,”

“Thank you, Swan. Now, before you head back to my daughter and she asks what you were doing, I’d like it if you didn’t have to lie to her, so tell me, how are things, where are you, what are you doing, so on so forth,” Henry riddled and Emma could hug the man for his concern and incognito type of way if he wasn’t consistently threatening her good foot.

“Well, everything was a bit.. bumpy at first. Lily was cranky when we picked her up, said some things she shouldn’t have, I was a bit too harsh on her for it, but she’s.. okay now. We’re at the playground and she’s losing her mind just running off the extra energy. Regina’s sitting on a bench, watching her and I’m here talking to you. All is fine now, Henry should call her soon, but he and Lina are taking the bus home so he’s going to be okay- Lina.. I’m worried about, well we both are.”

“I understand, I was much the same as you both on the beach, but I’m sure you’ve managed to talk my daughter away from free-falling into trying to play superhero and be super mom”

“I have,” Emma laughs.

“Good, then she’ll listen to you when you tell her when the best time is to strike-,”

“-You mean ask-,”

“-Strike- Ask, same difference,” Henry waved off and Emma smiled to herself. “You tell my daughter I love her and tell my grand daughter that I love her as well.. Tell Henry and hell, tell yourself -I love you. Now go, she’s probably concerned that you got bad news or got lost,”

“Am I really that helpless,” Emma joked and they both laughed.

“No, but this is Regina we’re talking about here. My daughter mothers everyone, especially me,”

“That’s because you let her. You melt at the pout and the whining because she’s ‘daddy’s little girl’,” the blonde teased and the man laughed louder.

“Fine, you’re right about that. I’ll talk to you later, Swan-,”

“-Oh wait,” Emma remembered.

“Yes?”

“Where’s Maleficent?”

“Haven’t seen her since she took Lily for her test.. why?”

“Just making sure you haven’t killed her yet,” the blonde said seriously and Henry seemed to find that funny until he heard nothing on the other end.

“You were serious about that?”

“I was.. am,” she changed and he sighed. 

 

This was going to be a long one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ Hey, Bug, you all tuckered out from your run around the playground,” Emma asked as she walked back over to the bench. Lily shook her head.

“Nuhuh. I wanned to see mommy. She too far,” Lily commented and Emma nodded.

“I agree. I think  _ we  _ should go on the swings, what do you think? Think we can get mommy to go on the swings?” Emma tried as she winked at Regina who pinched her lips into a smile. Lily nodded eagerly before clambering off Regina’s lap and pulling her by the arm.

“Come on, mommy. Play,” she said as she continued to tug and tug. Regina got up with dramatics to make it seem like Lily was stronger than she really was and allowed herself to be dragged to the playground. Emma followed behind closely and settled on her own swing before Lily settled into Regina’s lap on her swing. They started up the momentum to get the swings going before they were in full motion.

“So, that was your dad, calling to tell me he loves all of us, I must take care of everyone, including myself. He’s also worried about- you know who,” she motioned and Regina nodded. “and that my foot is safe.. literally, he said my foot is safe. Gi, I am out of the battlefield,” she cheered and Regina laughed.

“You got out a lot quicker than Maleficent did,” she added and Emma’s eyes went up in shock.

“I did,” she asked and Regina nodded. “ Score,” she grinned and so did Regina. “ Oh and he says he hasn’t seen her since she dropped,” she pointed, “off for her thing.. you don’t think she-,”

“-no..no she’s not like that. It’s not in her blood unless it’s forced. She would have to have a really good explanation for being as incognito as she has been. That is, unless she’s lying about everything again,”

“We don’t know that she’s lying about it at all. It could just be miscommunication of maybe.. only what she felt was important enough to say,” Emma tried and Regina shrugged as she chewed the inside of her lip.

“Maybe,” she finally conceded. Emma nodded, seeming to accept that answer.

“Blue.. and not just about today.. about everything and everyone and every situation,” she asked as she began to swing higher and higher with each interval.

“Dark Purple,” Regina answered truthfully and quickly, something Emma commended her for, but was also afraid of hearing. She swallowed.

“Blue?”

“Because.. everyone and everything is moving so fast. We went from three to an extra four. We went from a beginning to a very heavy pause to a burst of energy to get us going again and now everything is pretty much plateauing- not that it’s a bad thing, but it’s just.. not everything is fixed and not everyone is yellow-fully yellow. We won’t all be yellow until David and MM have a baby, until Ruby finally finds herself a man who’s not still calling his bedroom his dungeon in his mother’s home-,” she says before Emma starts laughing and she smiles but continues.

“- or until daddy no longer has to work or until Henry finds himself someone he loves, or until Lina is helped with whatever it is she needs help with or until Kat and Eva’s kids grow up and go off to college and they don’t cry for nights on end for their babies to come back or until- until… or until You and I are married with our own if you want more-,”

“- I do,” Emma interrupted and Regina let out a wet laugh as she continued to swing back and forth- Lily now partially asleep, a koala like latch on her mother’s waist and her head on the woman’s chest.

“We won’t all be happy until I can look at everyone and truly say I’ve forgiven every single last one of them. From Mal’s parents to Mal herself and even my own sister. We won’t be happy until Lena and Henry have a good relationship or until his relationship with Maleficent has been repaired. We won’t all be happy if you don’t have some form of relationship with them either or if daddy doesn’t with them and the girls. We all have to work on becoming the family we said we wanted to be, by being it with one another. Emma we won’t all be fully yellow until we all get what it is we truly need and want in our lives and that’s peace of mind, sanity and happiness. Every day, you make me feel yellow, but you asked me about everything and that’s how I feel. So many things left unsaid and undone that it’s been a whirlwind as it stands and I’ve only known you for so long. It’s as if the minute you stepped foot into my life, you brought with you every single colour of the rainbow and every single element of the world and just let it bathe me in whatever it wanted before your jumped right in with me and pulled me through it, guiding and protecting me until I came out on the other end and I was nothing but… yellow. Until I was nothing, but calm. Until I was nothing but- clean. Emma, you brought purity and newness and you pulled out every single bad aura that would’ve otherwise kept me so curled within myself that I wouldn’t have tried to exist. Emma- you brought me.. Love. You brought me Happiness and you brought me- You. I couldn’t ask for a more patient and caring and concerned girlfriend. I couldn’t ask for someone who knew me without knowing me. I couldn’t ask for someone who didn’t question my decisions or why I chose the things I chose or why I did what I did. I couldn’t have asked for someone who just knew that all I needed was to be able to make my mistakes only to go back and fix them because I was made to see that if I did it another way- everyone can feel safe- everyone can feel happy- everyone can feel… yellow-” she didn’t get to finish as lips had somehow managed to crash into hers, silencing her ongoing rant.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi,” the female sighed as she fidgeted in her chair.

“Hi,” was the response she received. She gulped lightly. She didn’t know why she was afraid to do it this time because it’s not as if she hadn’t been before, it was just that now was her turn, her time to share. Her time to speak, and for all the mouth she had- she was looking like a very shy kitten right at that moment.

“Go, on, it’s okay,” she was cooed and God damn it did she hated being cooed, but she swallowed. She bit the bullet and she swallowed. She had to do this. She had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Kid,” Emma grinned as she walked over to Henry who was flopped down on the couch in the living room. Mat was comfortably curled up under him and purring lightly as he did what he usually did, slept.

“Hey, Ma,” he responded in kind before he shifted slightly to allow her access. Regina had meanwhile decided to take Lily into the room and change her into her pjs before she set her in the middle of the bed she shared with Emma and tucked her in. She remained for an extra few minutes and sang to her as well as talked to her as she slept. Once Regina changed out of her own clothes into something much more comfortable, she walked out into the living room and settled on the opposite side of Henry. The teen took it as his own cue to stretch out across both women who made no comment about it as Regina idly ran her fingers through his scalp and Emma let her hands rest on his calves.

“So,” he begins as he breaks the silence, remote waving in his hand. “ What did you guys get up to, today?”

“Well, after Bug took her test, your mom and I picked her up and took her to lunch then took her to the playground and then we came home. She fell asleep on the swing,” Emma shrugged on the last part as if it was nothing.  “What about you, what did you and Lina get up to?”

“We finished that project you guys helped us with-,”

“- you mean the one where Zelena quit because she couldn’t handle being told what to do,”

“That’s the one,” he grinned. “We’re taking it in tomorrow and we’re gonna let Mr. Rema hold it in his class for us because we don’t want to forget anything. But other than that, we just hung out until her mom got back and then we helped her cook. I didn’t really want anything so I figured I’d wait until you guys got back and maybe we could cook something together?” he asked as he shifted his face to look up to his brunette mother. Regina smiled and nodded.

“Of course, my prince. Whatever it is you would like to make, we’ll make,” she answered.

“Think Lily’ll be awake before then?”

“It’s likely. This could just be her taking a nap,” Regina shrugged. “ And if she’s not, we’ll have to wake her, feed her and put her back to sleep,” she recited as if it was that simple. Leave it to Regina and it would more than likely be that simple, so long as the person cooperated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they watched tv for a bit longer, the trio went towards the kitchen. Henry took a seat at the island as Emma gave herself the task of preparing them something warm to drink. Though the apartment itself was fairly warm, no one would turn down a hot cup of cocoa. Regina, for her part, was busy searching through the cupboards for food to cook, only thing is, she couldn’t... A knot formed in her forehead at the prospect of it considering they hadn’t been home in a while and quite frankly, there was nothing there  _ to  _ cook. She sighed, incredulously as a laugh also managed to escape.

“What’s wrong, mom,”

“Oh nothing, except for the fact that we need to go to the store,” she laughed once more before she opened the cupboard doors fully to reveal more bareness than non.

“Oh,” was all the teen managed before he slid off the stool. “ I guess it is time to go shopping then,” he agreed and she nodded.

“We could just order out and shop tomorrow,” Emma suggested but Regina shook her head. “ Tired of takeout,” the blonde asked and Regina nodded. “Good, me too,” she grinned and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Ma, you and I should finish make these so mom can get Lily and then we’ll all go,” Henry suggested and the blonde hummed in agreement.

“I guess I’ll go get your sister then,” she smiled before she exited the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lily,” Regina whispered lightly as she shook the little girl from slumber. Lily let out a miniature dinosaur like yawn as she stretched and blinked her eyes before looking at Regina, a big grin on forming on her face.

“Mommy!” she said happily before she climbed into Regina’s lap.

“Hi, baby girl,” she whispered as she rose from the bed and Lily instinctively wrapped her legs around Regina. “ You fell asleep at the park,” Regina recapped and Lily nodded. “ Someone was sleepy,” she continued and Lily nodded again. Regina turned on the bathroom light and set her daughter on the counter before she pulled out a brush and brushed Lily’s curls into a ponytail before braiding it off.

“Mommy, where we goin’?” the child questioned as she watched Regina walk around the bathroom putting things away and picking other things up. Regina paused in the front of Lily and smiled.

“We have to go to the store, sweetheart,”

“Why?”

“Because we’re making dinner tonight and there’s nothing out there to cook for mommy to feed you,”

“Oh,” the child managed and Regina found herself laughing lightly.

“Yes, oh,” she agreed before she strapped Lily’s shoes on and placed a tam over her head after putting her in some warmer pants. She got the child’s jacket and zipped her up before she took her off the counter and let her waddle out to where Henry and Emma were. Once Emma caught sight of her she had to laugh.

“Did you have to dress her like she lives in Antarctica,” the blonde joked as she clutched her stomach.

“Ma, it’s not that funny,” Henry groaned but Emma continued to laugh.

“It so is. You can’t even see her face, Regina!” she cracked and leaned over the counter to aid in her stomach pain from laughing so hard. Lily sported a pout that bordered on her becoming angry, when Regina emerged with her own coat and boots on, mittens were once again not there. She eyed Emma then eyed Henry and finally eyed Lily.

“Why is she laughing?”

“Ma’s making fun of Lily,” Henry offered and Lily turned, the pout on her face proving his answer right.

“Emma’s- mean,” the little girl grumped as Emma continued to laugh.

“Sweet-heart,” Emma tried to get her laughing under control. “ I’m.. sorry,” she breathed as she let her heart calm down. Emma coughed a little as she continued to gather her bearings. Lily didn’t look at her, instead she went to Regina.

“Emma’s mean,” she repeated before she hid behind Regina’s thighs.

“I’m not mean,” Emma tried to defend but Henry gave her the ‘sorry, but that was a bit mean’ face. She deflated. “ I was mean,” she finally said before she walked over to where Lily was. She knelt down.

“Bug,”

“I’m not your bug,” Lily glared and Emma swore if the child was any older she’d be terrified but right now she was just kind of uneasy and quite frankly, annoyed at the attitude.

“Lily,” she tried this time, her voice matching the one she had done earlier that day to get the child to speak. Lily turned away, her eyes now closed and hands covering her face.

“Not Lily,” she muttered and Emma only somewhat smirked.

“You are Lily,” she refuted.

“Not your Lily,” the child spat back and Emma’s eyebrows creased. She sighed and stood.

“I’m not about to do this with a five year old,” she finally said. “ Come on, we’ve got a store to get to,” she finished as she made her way over to grab her coat and shove her feet in her shoes. 

She turned back to see Regina giving her a sad smile, she returned it in kind. A silent conversation of colour that ended with Emma feeling.. grey at the moment. Knowing that her mood affected Regina’s and vice versa- Emma knew that Regina was now grey as well. In a final attempt to make her girlfriend smiled. she made a heart emoji in the air and mouthed the word ‘Pink’. It worked, but only for a moment as Regina’s mind drifted back to Lily and the way she felt she wasn’t doing her job as a parent in disciplining the little girl. She felt, much like she told Emma little girl’s tend to feel, insignificant. She felt that Emma was being more of a parent than she herself. She felt that Emma- who had no experience in motherhood was literally showing up every single cell of mothering that Regina thought she had figured out. When she found herself giving in, Emma pushed back. They were so opposite in that area and yet still it was as if Emma had to be the parent because she didn’t know how. And that made her feel worse considering she was much different with Henry. Then again, she’d began with Henry since he was a baby and more often than not she sought help from her father or her uncle, hell, even David. She was lost in her mind as the things around her kept in motion.

  
  


Henry, for his part just threw on a jacket over his pjs, but wasn’t short on wearing a tam and comfy- yet warm, shoes. The teen picked up his mother’s travel mug and handed it to her once he’d managed to nudge her from thought. She smiled at him as best she could as she accepted her drink and inhaled it with reverence. He picked up Emma’s and handed it to her and picked up his own before he grabbed Lily’s as well. 

“Hey, Lil, want some hot cocoa?” he asked as he pushed the mug forward. She moved from behind Regina’s legs and eyed Henry for a moment and then eyed the mug in his hand before she nodded. He smiled before bending to her height motioning she remove herself completely, which she did.

“Okay, you can have this,” he began, “ but only if you apologise to Emma,” he said and she frowned as she eyed the blonde who was now in the kitchen putting the last few things they’d used, back where they were. Lily shook her head.

“Can’t,” she muttered and Henry quirked a brow.

“Why?”

“She gonna be mad at me,” the little girl whispered.

“She won’t,” Henry shook his head. “ You won’t be upset, right Ma?” he asked as he looked over to Emma. Lily’s vision followed as she eyed Emma with weariness. Emma shook her own head before she put the last item away and made her way to where everyone else was. Regina stood off and watched the scene unfold.  _ Even Henry is a better parent than I am  _ she berated internally.

“I won’t be mad,” Emma answered before kneeling in the front of the little girl.

“You won’t?”

“Cross my heart,” Emma said, but Lily still looked afraid.

“Can I still be, Bug?”

“You were always Bug, even when you’re not so nice to me. You will always be Bug,” Emma cooed before she put her hand on the child’s head. 

“I schorry,” Lily mumbled.

“It’s okay, Bug. I’m sorry too,” Emma smiled before she took the mug from Henry and handed it over. Lily held on as tightly as possible to the giant mug that she’d gotten. “ Come on. Let’s go shopping before the cocoa gets cold,” she commanded and Lily nodded before she was taken by Henry out the door. Emma stood back up and looked over to see that Regina was lost in thought. Her eyes were hardened and her face was etched into thought which did not seem pleasant at all.

“Gi,” she whispered and Regina jumped from her stupor. The brunette looked around the apartment.

“Where..-,”

“-Henry already took her downstairs. You were lost in thought,” she said and Regina found herself nodding as she blinked slowly. “ You’re not okay,” she spoke and Regina shook her head. “ It’s about Lily, isn’t it?” She nodded. “ Gi, she’s just a child-,”

“-But that’s just it Emma. She’s a child. Lily’s a child with an already developed personality. She’s a child who’s gone five years without me or you in her life and she’s set in her ways,” Regina flared but Emma remained calm.

“Yeah, she is and yes she is, but what difference is that between how it was for you and Anabelle or how it was for Zelena and Henry,” Emma challenged but Regina figured she had the answer for that as well.

“Anabelle is not my daughter-,” she said but could not finish as Emma had a point of her own.

“- And neither is Lily, by blood- But she’s a child just the same. A seven year old at that. Seven years of her life was missed on behalf of your sister the same way eighteen years of both your lives went without one another on behalf of your sister. That is the exact same way you missed five years of Lily’s life due to Maleficent’s parents and then Mal herself. Regina- every situation is exactly the same, no matter how you look at it,”

“No they aren’t,” Regina said defensively but Emma just smiled as she walked closer. She wrapped her arms around Regina and felt the woman instantly melt against her. Regina’s arms were now possessively wrapped around Emma, her face buried in between Emma’s arm and her chest. She inhaled the scent of Emma’s vanilla tinted skin and melted even more into the woman.

“They are and you know that. The same way Zelena told Anabelle about you and the same way you told Henry about Zelena, is the exact same way Mal told Lily about you. You were all hoping that the family you once knew would still exist once whoever left, came back. You three are exactly the same and if I had a child of my own, I’d have told them the exact same thing. You aren’t as different as you think, Gi, but that doesn’t mean you’re any less significant than anyone else. It was all just hope. But can you honestly blame them? Can you honestly blame yourself for holding out hope, no matter what fueled it? No matter what emotion it was that drove it?” She felt Regina shake her head against her chest. “ Okay, so if that’s the case, doesn’t that mean that everyone’s hope should be given a chance,” she queried and Regina nodded. “ I made you promise me you’d try and I made you a promise I would make this all better if you just said yes… Can you just say yes for me, one more time?” She waited a beat before she heard the quiet murmur.

“yes,” Regina mumbled against her chest and she smiled.

“Yes,” Emma said firmly before kissing her head. “ Good. Now, we need to go shopping and feed our kids. Yes OUR kids. We are in this together and we will forever do this together because I made you a promise I intend to keep. And I’m keeping it. Hell or highwater- I’m keeping it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the pair had made their way downstairs and towards the car, they spotted Henry, who was talking to Lily as she sat on the hood of Emma’s bug. They paused to just watch and eavesdrop as best they could without being caught.

“-but she lef mommy,” Lily said.  _ Ahh, they were having that conversation.  _ “an you lef mommy too,”

“I had to.. we both did and mommy had to leave us too because her dad was really bad. He tried to hurt her and mommy, but he only hurt me and she didn’t want him to anymore.. she told us to go because he could hurt us worse than he did when we were there,” the teen tried to clarified but Lily looked so lost. He sighed before he leaned against the hood of the car before he pulled himself up onto it. “ Lil,”

“Yeah?”

“Mommy loved her a lot, you have to know that. We both did and she loved us too, but we couldn’t stay,”

“But.. we sposed to be a family,”

“And we are, kiddo, we are. We just couldn’t be for a while, but we are now. Isn’t that still a good thing,” he asked and she nodded.

“But.. my birfdays,” she whimpered. His face softened even more than it normally would. Five years of no birthday with the mother she was told she had and the brother she never got to see.

“Lily, there’s a lot more that you don’t know and that’s why you got upset with mommy, but she can’t tell you everything,”

“Why,”

“Because, sometimes we’re too young to understand. I was the same,” he said as his lip quirked into half a frown. “ I remember I wanted mom to do something and she told me she couldn’t because not a lot of people will understand and she didn’t want me getting hurt if she did do it. I was mean to her and I said something really really bad and it hurt her feelings,” he recalled the memory and his face fell. His eyes glossed over as the words wrung out in his mind.

“Was you a meanie?”

“Ye-ah,” he managed very wetly. “ I was super mean and it hurt her really bad… I told her she wasn’t my mom and it made her cry and it made her upset,” he continued before he wiped at his eyes. “ That’s something I never said to her her after that because it hurt her really bad,”

“I said it too,” Lily admitted and Henry looked over at her. She was fiddling with her fingers and looking nowhere at him. He slid over a bit more before he pulled her in at his side.

“Can you promise me something?”

“kay,” she mumbled. Henry sniffled as he wiped at his face once more.

“Can you promise to never say that to mommy ever again?” She nodded. “ I need you to promise me, Lil,”

“I promisch,”she responded and he pulled her in closer before he kissed the top of her head.

“Okay, now are you going to be super good from now on?” She nodded. “Thank you,” he said and she looked up at him, confused. “ I’m proud of you, Bug,” he smirked before he pinched her nose and she scrunched it up at him right before sneezing. “Bless you,” he laughed and she tried to glare at him but she had a bit of snot on her face.  Henry looked up and dug around in his pocket for something to wipe her face with before he just pulled his t-shirt up from under his jacket and held it to her nose. “ Blow,” he said and she did. He wiped her nose clean before he smiled. “ You guys can come out now. She’s harmless,” Henry said aloud and the women blushed. They emerged, looking guilty but he didn’t say anything. 

Was the thunderstorm now nothing but light rain?

Of course not, but every explanation was a start and for every question, there had to be an answer. In the case of Regina’s relationship with Lily and Mal- that was one that required so much talking and work. That one required a literal seating arrangement because it wasn’t just the three of them anymore, it was now her, Emma, Henry, Mal and Lily. This was now something they had to figure out how to fix and keep control over so that everyone was happy and okay and the thought of that physically and mentally drained Regina right that moment.

They all got into the bug, buckled up and were off to whichever store was the closest to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shopping trip proved to be.. hectic and.. eventful. Between Henry plugging Lily into the cart and running through the aisles with her like she was speed racer, to him and Emma begging her to buy Pop Tarts and pancake mix, to Lily’s minute tantrum over wanting a travel mug like everyone else., or what she called “big people sippy cups”, Regina found herself laughing unbelievably at everything. The ‘fun’ didn’t stop there, no it did not. After Lily settled on a Winnie the Pooh themed travel mug, and after they laid claim to the pancake mix and at least seven different flavours of Pop Tarts, they went through the deli section. Emma nearly moaned as she looked on at the salami and ham and turkey that was being sliced and packaged. She turned to Regina with a puppy dog look on her face. Regina tried, she really did try to deny Emma her wish to buy at least four different types of meat, asking her why she didn’t settle for traditional ham and turkey. The blonde simply turned to her, an almost deadly look on her face as she explained that you can’t just make a sandwich to make a sandwich. It has to have two different salt aspects to it. Two different meat components that weren’t traditionally slapped together because they were just that. Traditional. Regina soon caved because Emma’s rant seemed to take longer than it took them to shop. 

By the time they reached the actual meat section, they’d now added up to at least seven different types of meat in the cart, bob inclusive of the hot pockets Lily had managed to convince Henry to sneak into the cart. They all thought Reigna didn’t see them as they slipped things from bags of chips to cookies and those king sized packs of candy bars, into the cart, but she did, she saw everything. She was the one shopping for food whilst they wanted snacks and diabetes, or high cholesterol. Regina got the veggies and the rice and the bread. She picked up lactose free milk as well as Almond milk and orange juice along with other things that one would consider food. She refused to indulge in her own guilty pleasure of the Chester’s hot fries, but she’d be lying if she said her mouth didn’t water at the thought of sitting back and eating the giant two dollar bag in less than ten minutes. She eyed the cart once more before she went through the canned food aisle and pulled out a few things more. 

“Come along, barbarians. Let’s see what we’re paying for,” she laughed to herself as she pushed the cart towards the checkout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, Regina’s way of dealing with things is putting what was needed, out first before you put the things you wanted on, however, she was in the store with three people who could give a rat’s ass about that logic as they just shoved stuff onto the conveyer belt and all the woman could do was place her face in her hand and shake her head.

“These your little ones,” the cashier grinned. Regina looked up, now taking notice of the cashier who seemed to be at least Emma’s age or younger, and yet, she was referring to Regina like she was her mother.

“How can you tell,” she mock complained and the woman laughed.

“They look a lot like you,” the woman complimented as she swiped through the items and before she placed them in their respective bags before placing them in the other cart that was available. Regina looked back to see Henry and Lily and she tilted her head. Even after all these years, she was still confused as to how people could actually believe she and Henry- and now, she and Lily, looked so much alike and yet, she saw it just the same. The same concentration forehead to the crease when they smiled or the grumpy face they sported when they were fed up. “ You and your wife must go through a lot with them, or, maybe you go through a lot with them because she looks like she’s just as big  a kid as those two,” the woman continued as she scanned more items. Regina smiled beside herself before she looked back once more at her little, well, only slightly littler, family. She needn’t bother in correcting the cashier that Emma wasn’t her wife..  yet. That would come in due time, she was sure. Hell, she might even be the one to do it. Getting all the Blue questions aside and filling the moment with Pink memories before she popped the question and Emma was literally Aqua and then Yellow and God knows what else. She blinked rapidly and realized they were gone. Regina hung her head and smiled. More than likely they all went off to find more junk to get. The cashier continued her job and managed to strike up a conversation with the brunette mother.

“It’s a beautiful ring,” she smiled at Regina who absently gazed at her ring.

“It is,” she agreed in a simple tone. And it was trues. The ring truly was beautiful, more than beautiful. It was fashioned in gold banding as two Swan’s formed a heart right where the ring should’ve closed off. Just above it, was a crown that had apples bordering it’s circular frame before it was topped of by a small Lyon flower. She fingered the jewel that fit so perfectly on her ring finger, it almost felt like it wasn’t even second nature anymore, to wear it everyday like she did. “ It was her mother’s,” the brunette found herself acknowledging and the woman paused at the register. There was no one behind them, which proved to be a good thing because the trio still was not back as of yet. The woman merely smiled at Regina before she held out her hand in a ‘May I?” motion and Regina smiled small before extending her own hand. Her fingers were cradled gently as the woman looked the ring over.

“A queen and her swan, both regal and tamed, controlled and beautiful. Both of high morals and standards. Both of purity,” she recited before she rubbed the back of Regina’s hand. “It is truly a beautiful piece. It’s- It holds so much meaning within the symbols. She gave you such a gift,” the woman cooed and Regina actually grinned at how intrigued this woman was with not only the ring but its symbolism.

“She really did,” Regina agreed and the woman smiled up at her.

“Come, let me finish this for you, or shall we wait until your brood has arrived,” the woman snickered. Regina found herself snickering at it as well.

“I think it’s best to wait, considering Emma dn our kids will be off for a while longer,”

“I take it’s a hassle to get them in and out the store,”

“I’ve never had to deal with anything like this before, I’ll tell you that,” Regina grinned. She’d been having such a lovely conversation with this woman and yet, she didn’t know her name.

“I’m so sorry, how rude of me. I never got your name,” she said.

“It’s Cora,” the woman smiled and in that moment, Regina’s face contorted into something akin to elation then confusion, pain and finally sorrow. The woman, having noticed the sudden change in Regina, spoke up. “ I take it that name was of some importance to you?” Regina nodded, weakly.

“It was my mother’s name,” she whispered though she didn’t realize she was. The woman frowned slightly, though it bordered on her trying to smile.

“I’m sorry about your loss. I may not know you very well, but it does appear as though she was very very loved by you and it looks as though you’ve only had a short while with her.”  _ How was she this insightful? _ Regina nodded once more.

“She died,” the brunette gulped audibly and the woman told her to take her time. Collecting herself once again, Regina tried. “ She died after she gave birth to me… my father raised me after that,”

“And I can see he’s done himself a wonderful job in doing your mother justice. You are such a lovely soul,” the woman smiled before resting a hand on Regina’s. 

“Thank you.. but sometimes I feel like nothing but a waste of space and a murderer or a failure-,”

“-Nonsense!” the woman declared loudly and Regina jumped. “ I apologise,” her face softened, “but you are a beautiful soul. You managed to make this day of mine much better by just entertaining my conversation, and you’ve been nothing but sweet to me throughout when most would look at me as if it was some form of taboo to speak to them when they were busy doing nothing but watching me scan items.” Regina sighed in agreement.

“Everyone’s lost that ability to communicate, but I find it rather relaxing to just.. be, with someone or something. I much prefer to see someone’s face and be in their vicinity so that I can see their emotions for myself… and you yourself are good company, much too much of good company,” Regina added with a wink. Cora smiled at her and she smiled back.

“It’s Regina,” she said as she finally realized she’d still not told the woman her name. The woman laughed,

“A queen. I am in the presence of a queen. That ring truly does fit its suitor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We were beginning to worry that you’d gotten lost,” Cora smirked as Emma rounded the aisle with Henry and Lily bounding down along with her. Emma grinned as she placed something that looked like yet another sugary confection, on the conveyer and Cora scanned it.

“Well, good. I just hope you weren’t trying to steal this special lady from me,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. She’s too smitten with you to see past herself blushing,” Cora cracked and Regina turned red on cue. Cora leans over to whisper to Emma. “ She loves you a lot. You’ve got yourself a beautiful wife there.” Emma looked over at Regina then back at Cora and smiled.

“Yeah, trust me, I know. I’m lucky everyday just to be around her and she lets me be me as silly as I am sometimes, or as simple as I can be. Hell, she still lets me be me through every childish thing I claim to want to do. She’s loved me without bounds for longer than I even expected to be even remotely close to being put with,” the blonde leans back. She walks over and kisses Regina’s cheek and Regina only manages to turn even redder. Cora let it be and rung them out before the group exited and packed the Bug and made their way back to the apartment.. or in Emma’s mind and Regina’s and Henry’s as well, home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they brought the last of the items in, the parents shuffled the children from the kitchen and made their way around each other, working in tandem as they put away the groceries amongst other, unhealthy things. Regina could have scolded Emma, hell, she could have scolded them all, but she saw no reason to. When she thought about it, she’d been the type of mother and partner that let others choose for themselves and it’d always worked out.. most of the time at least. More often than not, they made the right decision, knowing how to balance out their guilty pleasures with those of healthy ones. She could commend them just as much, but where would be the fun in any of that. Commending someone for doing something mundane was just as bad as scolding. She shrugged and moved on.

Once she did finally get a good look at the food, she made a comment.

“Had you just gone to the store with our children, I doubt you’d have gotten anything that was remotely food based to cook and not throw into a radioactive box or toss into an oven.”

“By radioactive box, I assume you mean the microwave- which you don’t have just by the way,”

“Is that a bad thing,” Regina challenged with a smirk and Emma shook her head. 

“Surprisingly, no. It’s been teaching me patience, which you know I lack much of as it relates to food,” the blonde said profoundly and Regina laughed. She actually laughed.

“How are you only this articulate when it comes to food, yet you’re almost lackluster with everything else as if it doesn’t matter to you-,”

“-It doesn’t” Emma grinned before she wrapped her arms around Regina’s middle, “ but you and the kids and our overly grown family, does.”

“Ever the romantic,” Regina rolled her eyes but pecked Emma’s lips.

“Again,” Emma almost begged and she conceded. “ Again,” she said once more, earning both a grin and a kiss. She tried just once more and was surprised to be rewarded with yet another kiss. “ I try to be.. and you know that you just said yes to me- three times. Three kisses, three times to say yes. Maybe it’ll take three times before you say yes to marry me,” she finally murmured almost dazed. Regina grinned at her

“I know and no.. it takes once and only once for you to ask me and for every single time, it will be yes on the first and with every first.. now, we need to cook, there are children and your pit of a stomach that need feeding,” Regina said as she tried to remove herself from her girlfriend but Emma held her tighter, not wanting to let go just yet.

“I love it when you talk foodie to me,” Emma wiggled with Regina in her arms and the brunette threw her head back with a laugh.

“I really hope that for your sake that was not your rendition of that horrendous song about a female talking dirty to her male counterpart,”

“And there goes my lady boner,” Emma groaned in a playful manner. Regina swat her arm.

“Not where little ears can hear and little mouths can speak,” she scolded and Emma pouted. She softened instantly and kissed Emma’s pout.

“Again,” Emma asked as her ears perked up much like a puppy’s would. Regina kissed her again, words not included.

“You need not ask.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About halfway through set up to begin cooking, Lily had asked if she could help cook and the pair agreed. Henry just moved himself from the living room and sat at the bar stool, watching as his favourite girls made their way around the kitchen and cooked. They were making some form of mixed lasagna that contained both ground beef as well as turkey and some extra stuff just for the filling. Regina had left Lily and Emma to the task of boiling the pasta whilst she began preparing a special bowl of spices and what not along with cutting the mozzarella and crumbling the feta. She wished she’d gotten the cottage cheese, but they’d have to do for right then. She momentarily looked back to see that Henry had made his way into the kitchen and came up beside her. He began helping her without having to be told to, not that she would tell him to, she usually just let him rest whilst she cooked or whatever it was he wanted to do. However, more often than not, Henry found himself in the kitchen helping his mother and most, if not all the time he would end up eating half of the raw veggies before they made it into the dish. 

Lily and Emma were still losing their minds over just watching pasta boil and Emma couldn’t figure out what in the hell Aldente actually meant or when the pasta would be such, so she figured once it floated it should be fine. Sadly, however, they’d yet to put the pasta in as Regina said “we have to wait for the water to boil first.” Lily suggested music and she agreed quickly before she went to go and grab her phone. The thought of possibly telling the child to come off the stool that was pushed up near the stove top, went over Emma’s head as she slid through the apartment to retrieve their musical needs. 

As the blonde was re-entering the kitchen and switching through age and child appropriate music, she settled on some random song and let it play. Emma began to dance.. well, not well and Henry and Regina found themselve completely in rhythm with the tune.  _ Of course they would be  _ she grinned to herself. Lily, well, Lily was another case. She danced much like Emma, but better than the blonde, though one wouldn’t call it a step up with Emma’s dancing. The five year continued to wiggle her little body in her version of dancing as she stood on the stool

“Ma, what are you doing,” Henry laughed as he caught sight of her.

“My version of what you people call dancing,”

“Well, you look like you’re trying to avoid land mines. Maybe you should sit down,” the teen teased and Emma glared at him which only served to make him laugh at her more. Regina nudged his shoulder and he turned back.

“She’s actually better when she slow dances,” Regina defended as she leaned in closer to whisper and he made an impressed face. Emma knew that Regina was working on her behalf and she internally stuck her tongue out at Henry.

“Alright, you’re off the hook just this once.. well, considering you dance like a fish on one anyway,” he cackled and his mother actually sputtered a laugh.

“You’re evil. Both of you,” Emma groaned.

“And you’re a terrible dancer, but we still love you,” Henry shot back, playfully.

“Wow, Kid,” was all Emma managed before she started laughing. Henry got her there. She didn’t even bother to try and fight that one. Regina hadn’t turned from her duties at preparing her spice bowl amongst other things as she let her loved ones duke it out on who was the worst and blah blah. She’d found herself only momentarily lost in the calmness of the chaotic nature that was her life before a shriek, a splash and burning brought her back.

First.. it was the shriek and that shriek was one that sounded so familiar and yet so ghostly at the same time. It sounded scared, yet hollowing. It burrowed but then tried to escape.

The second was the splash. God and it was loud. Something heavy clattered, Something else managed to lose the form it held in whatever item contained it and it just went everywhere. Then hissing went on and that’s when bodies shifted and yells were held in. She could feel it pulling her back, way back, to the past kind of back.If she could only will her mind not to give it, she’d be okay. She’d be just okay. But the will drifted along with her resolve and her control as it shifted to the third thing.

The burning was the third. The burning was the third. The burning.. it was the third. It was the one that yanked her so far back that she just thought her neck and spine snapped in one go. It trickled down her leg, the colourless and flavourless liquid. It streamed and dripped and dried against her skin. It snuck it’s way through the dermis and went through the streams in her blood. It was like a canse, except this shit burned like a thousand suns.

_ REGINA! _

_ She could hear her name be yelled. She could feel her frame be yanked away and clutched tightly to one’s frame. She felt her whole body go rigid, but she was being held close. Panicked little brown eyes were full with the unshed tears of fear and gratefulness. She just wanted to cook for her. She just wanted her to be proud of her. She just wanted.. *sniffle*.. wanted *sniffle*. _

_ She was set down and walked away from in that stunning moment. The other was probably just as scared as she was. Confused and dazed, maybe. Another rushed in and looked her over and cooed at her but it was all such a daze, such a blur that she didn’t even register any of it after a while. She just let it drift from her and her mind shut it down before she was in serious damage control mode. Her spine straightened and her back erected in pristine as she held her head high and got back on the figurative horse. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Emma was literally wincing in pain as she tried her hardest to hold Lily up and away from the steaming pot of now, wasted water and salt. During their little dance session, the child had slipped and somehow, Emma’s reflexes kicked in way before she had time to process anything. She caught Lily mid-collision and yanked her high as the boiling water clattered to the ground, splashing up on the everyone’s legs, except Lily’s. The shriek that left came much before she caught the child and now, their red legs were the result of her fast reflexes. Emma felt her feet slipping a bit as she tried to move slowly with the child still up in the air. Henry’s Pajama bottoms were drenched much like his legs and though the material was thick, the splash sent it straight through and to his hairless legs. The back of Regina’s bare legs took the most of the hot water when it came to her. She knew she flinched, but other than that, Regina couldn’t register anything. Her unconscious behaviour was more of standing there in shock rather than in pain as her hand and the knife she held, froze over some carrots.

The rest of what happened after she got over her initial shock and practically hauled her children from the kitchen, blurred. She didn’t know if Emma cleaned up or what, but she moved so robotically as she continued to prepare the meal. It felt like she avoided everyone and everything and everything included emotion. She could narrowly recall blinking rapidly as she turned to see the exact same face of fear and shock on Lily’s face. If she could actually recall any memory she’d know she broke and pulled the little girl from Emma’s arms, ignored her own pain and hurried out of the kitchen with a hand to the back of Henry’s head, pushing him out as well. She was shaking and cooing the crying five year old. Literally Lily was sopping wet from her own tears that streamed and sripped. She looked like a very upset infant the way her face reddened and the tears coated her face. She’d be confused with a colicky infant at that rate. She sniffled her way to fitful sleep in her mother’s arms. Regina would also know, if she could tap into her memories that she had stayed there with the little girl until somehow, Emma and Henry managed to clean up the mess. She had stared at the both of them in concern, but Lily.. Lily just brought back her own scared emotions of that one time she wanted to show Zelena that she could cook homemade Mac n Cheese. She laid her down after that and shuffled the last two out of the kitchen and towards the respective rooms. It was a silent command as she kissed Henry’s forehead and Emma’s lips that they needn’t come back in because she may not last through it if they did. They would need to get out of those wet clothes and tend to their now pulsating flesh and Emma was good with things like that, that much she had learned, and yet, she continued to ignore her own pain, or at least, lacked the registration to acknowledge it existed. 

So she finished dinner, only the Gods knew how, but she did. She was mute for much longer as they ate dinner, quite frankly, everyone was a little messed up. Henry wasn’t his usual chipper self and Emma still looked dazed as she’d blink rapidly in periodical successions.

They had woken Lily up, but it tears met with more tears upon memory. She’d only managed to stop crying long enough to eat, but then she looked at the adults and her brother and she didn’t know what to do with herself. Lily, in an uncharacteristic move, ran from the table and into the living room where the tv sat. No one objected, but Henry did look at her as if he’d just been shot. She lost herself in cartoons, some makeshift safe haven of sorts. She fell asleep in the front of those same cartoons, but her sleep was disturbed. She shook and she sweated, amongst that was the whimpering, but it was cooed. She was calmed and she was okay. She was wrapped up in a mother’s embrace and between soft sheets. Two warm bodies cradled her tiny form and it ceased to be a sleepless night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning proved to be a quiet one. It proved, more often than not, that none of them were truly okay after a night’s rest and that much, no one addressed. Regina and Emma woke on that Wednesday morning, and it was an early one as they looked at one another for brief moments in time. The only thing the couple managed to do was identify through colour that they were both in Limbo.. Grey limbo. They sighed without content for the first time, the fear of the night before was still plaguing both of them for different, and yet, somehow, the exact same reasons. So they rose and woke the sleeping giant, then fed Henry and Lily and Emma took him to school along with Lina as Regina got Lily dressed for the day and headed out to meet up with Emma at Jefferson’s then Katherine’s like they’d originally planned. Emma got called away by Ruby about something, so she couldn’t go with the pair to Jefferson’s. She’d told Reign she’d meet them at Kat’s later on and her girlfriend had simply agreed. They couldn’t very well decide not to go though they knew she’d understand. Lily seemed resilient enough that she was lost amongst the things that had caught her attention, but she was now avoiding the kitchen as best she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sooo,” Jefferson began with a smile as he eyed the five year old, who, much to his surprise, truly did resemble his best friend. Regina sighed into her cup of tea as she sipped and watched Lily, closely. She was not about to take another chance with having the child traumatized by anything that wasn’t at least age appropriate. However, once she’d put her cup down, she found that Lily clambered up into her lap and kind of eyed Jefferson as if to size him up and down. The five year old stared wearily at the man who just stared back.. intrigued. Regina wrapped her arms around Lily and held her close which made the little girl relax into her and bury herself deeper in Regina’s warmth.

“She doesn’t like me,” Jefferson concluded with an almost amused grin and Lily’s eyebrow rose.

“She doesn’t know you,”

“You don’t need to know someone to not like them,” he countered but he trapped himself there when Regina told him,

“I seem to recall the opposite when you said that about Miss Swan.” He held up his hands.

“True, but..” he paused and squinted at Lily. Lily averted her eyes. He sighed. “ So, she’s really yours?” he finally managed and Regina nodded.

“She’s not  _ mine _ . She’s Maleficent’s daughter first but she sees me as her mother and Emma is.. more of a sister to her than anything. At least she tends to act that way with the girls.” Jefferson made a hmm sound, one in which Regina did not like.

“What?” she almost seethed and had no clue why. He merely smirked and said nothing, which just made her flare. “ Jefferson, what?” she repeated.

“It’s just that you said she sees you as a mother- not that you are her-” Regina’s hands flew to Lily’s ears as she covered them.

“-Don’t you dare,” Regina growled but Jefferson didn’t back down.

“I was merely saying that you seemed to disregard both yourself and Emma as parents and I was honestly just wondering how long it’ve taken for you to notice that Lily is not ‘yours’ as you put it but rather..a ploy? for Maleficent,” he tried and Regina rolled her eyes. She was not about to go through this. Not now. Seriously. Not now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Lily was off, playing with Kat’s kids and her fears of more new faces, though she could kind of remember them, seemed to dissipate at most, first glance.

“Gi,” she finally heard but it felt slurred and she jumped at her name. She looked over at Katherine and tried to smile, but it was not only lackluster but made no difference because Katherine knew her well enough to know when she was faking. That was something Katherine learned the hard way the few times she thought she’d cooked something really good and Regina gave her the exact smile she was giving her now. Her sculpted eyebrow arched, reprimand on her tongue. “Don’t give me the ‘I’m fine’ bullshit either, I already know something’s wrong, so spill,” Katherine got out without much room for Regina to even try to cover her actions. The brunette sighed before she took in a breath. She looked around for Lily just to be sure she was okay and kept her eyes trained on the little girl who was but twenty- maybe thirty feet from her view. She sighed once more before she spoke.

“Last night.. we tried to make dinner and..and Lily. She-she fell from the stool- and-,”

“-Wait, Gi. Stop. If you’re about to tell me what I think you’re going to tell me happened that somehow sounds like what exactly happened to you.. then.. don’t…. I’m sorry, sweetie” the blonde’s face scrunched into not only a grimace but worry. She pet Regina’s shaking arm and tried to smile at her. Amongst the few people who knew what had happened to Regina when she was younger and her near scare with the whole hot water thing, Kat knew that was something Regina had for years, tried to keep forgotten and now, here it was, manifesting itself around her child. Attempting to steer the conversation somewhere else, Katherine asked.

“So, how’s everyone- besides the almost- you know,” she motioned with her hands and Regina seemed to brighten at the thought of focusing on something else.

“Everyone’s.. good,” a ghost of a smile appeared after her statement. “ Lena and I have gotten closer and she and Emma have this new, weird bond when it comes to me. They call it protective and I call it-,”

“-hovering, I know,” Katherine grinned and Regina smiled a bit more.

“Daddy’s still daddy, but he’s changed his mind about letting Ana and Henry into the studio. I don’t know if Lily’s been in there yet, but he’s said that it was now, with his permission, or later, without.”

“Ahh, yeah, I bet. Mister Mills was always a bit protective of that place since we were young.. what about you, have you been in there since he left it open, now?” Regina shook her head.

“No.. I haven’t even been in my old room. The door’s still locked and I still have the key for it, but.. no, I haven’t gone in and no one else can get in unless they have the key.. but I wanted to wait,”

“Wait for what?”

“Until I was ready to show it to Henry and to Emma and everyone else who hasn’t seen it yet,”

“But you’re not?” Katherine queried and she shook her head again.

“But I want to be,” she said as strongly as she could manage. Katherine hummed and Regina went on.

“Mal’s better as well,” she said and Katherine’s nose flared. Regina knew that as much as Katherine supported their relationship and as close as they all were, Regina was practically her sister, and Mal hurting her was something she’d rip her throat out for.

“Don’t even start with that one. You know the only reason I’m even entertaining her is because of you and Henry and hell for Emma and Lily. But don’t think I forgot, Gi. If I see her I might snap her neck, so don’t tell me about how good she’s doing when she sexually assaulted you and we all just had to swallow back the bile of her sitting at a table where our family was."

 

_ Shit, seriously Satan why tango with my life _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the next chapter we will begin on the much more angst driven side of the story.


	20. It's beginning to look a lot more red P1 (Regina's red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the tides turn. This chapter is all for the conversations- at length and this is setup this way so that you guys can focus on Regina's words with everyone as well as words amongst others and not so much what they follow in the story. This is a stand alone sort of chapter as it's the turning point. It's the arc of the story where we go a bit more angsty. Once again, certain character traits and personality quirks are based off my own. There is one in particular with Mal that makes a constant appearance and this is what I've dealt with and from time to time still deal with in my off moments. Also, it was hard to write this one considering I had to dig around my own mind for what it was I had and how best I could express it. My negative trait or my coping trait developed from abuse and in some sense, Mal has developed it the same way. Hers, verbal. Mine- verbal, physical, emotional, mental and sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, THANKS TO A SPECIFIC LOVELY VIEWER WHO I A ROUNDABOUT WAY REQUESTED ANSWERS AND THOUGHT HERSELF LONG WINDED- THIS IS WHAT I THINK YOU WERE CONCERNED I LEFT UNTOUCHED. WE AREN'T DONE AND THE RIDE IS ABOUT TO GET HELLA BUMPY

Tuesday afternoon

 

Once the trio reached the park, they let Lily go off and run herself tired on everything she could figure out how to use by herself or based off of what she saw the other children do. A call comes through and Emma answers her phone.

 

“Hello,”

“Swan!” Henry Sr’s voice booms from the other line.

“Hey, Pop, what do you need?”

“Well first, move away from Regina because I know she’s at least two feet within your proximity.

“Goootcha,” she answered before she stood and mouthed that she’d be back. “Okay, I’ve removed myself from your daughter, now what?”

“About your parents and their coming here, I’ve told you that Regina was planning on surprising you right?”

“Yes sir you have, but I don’t see where this is going,” she answered as she quirked a very disgruntled brow.

“It hasn’t gone anywhere… yet.. I will be needing those numbers- or number, whichever works, in order for me to contact your parents and help you help them in this surprise.”

“Oh, sure. You got a pen,”

“I do,” he smiled and she could hear it even if she couldn’t see it.

“Okay, it’s 555-1987,”

“Thank you, Swan. Now, before you head back to my daughter and she asks what you were doing, I’d like it if you didn’t have to lie to her, so tell me, how are things, where are you, what are you doing, so on so forth,” Henry riddled and Emma could hug the man for his concern and incognito type of way if he wasn’t consistently threatening her good foot.

“Well, everything was a bit.. bumpy at first. Lily was cranky when we picked her up, said some things she shouldn’t have, I was a bit too harsh on her for it, but she’s.. okay now. We’re at the playground and she’s losing her mind just running off the extra energy. Regina’s sitting on a bench, watching her and I’m here talking to you. All is fine now, Henry should call her soon, but he and Lina are taking the bus home so he’s going to be okay- Lina.. I’m worried about, well we both are.”

“I understand, I was much the same as you both on the beach, but I’m sure you’ve managed to talk my daughter away from free-falling into trying to play superhero and be super mom”

“I have,” Emma laughs.

“Good, then she’ll listen to you when you tell her when the best time is to strike-,”

“-You mean ask-,”

“-Strike- Ask, same difference,” Henry waved off and Emma smiled to herself. “You tell my daughter I love her and tell my grand daughter that I love her as well.. Tell Henry and hell, tell yourself -I love you. Now go, she’s probably concerned that you got bad news or got lost,”

“Am I really that helpless,” Emma joked and they both laughed.

“No, but this is Regina we’re talking about here. My daughter mothers everyone, especially me,”

“That’s because you let her. You melt at the pout and the whining because she’s ‘daddy’s little girl’,” the blonde teased and the man laughed louder.

“Fine, you’re right about that. I’ll talk to you later, Swan-,”

“-Oh wait,” Emma remembered.

“Yes?”

“Where’s Maleficent?”

“Haven’t seen her since she took Lily for her test.. why?”

“Just making sure you haven’t killed her yet,” the blonde said seriously and Henry seemed to find that funny until he heard nothing on the other end.

“You were serious about that?”

“I was.. am,” she changed and he sighed.

 

“Swan, believe it or not, I wouldn’t actually kill anyone unless they harmed someone in my family and I was able to- in my mind ‘ justly bring them down’. I wouldn’t-well can’t hurt Maleficent because she’s a woman, and that’s not what I need any of my children and grandchildren to believe is okay for them to do. Did she hurt my daughter? Yes- she did, but I can’t do anything unless Regina allows it. I’ve forgiven because of my daughter, but I haven’t forgotten, much like the rest of both your friends. Do you honestly believe that anyone is over this entire situation.. at all?”

“I mean.. I would hope that they were some where near starting to be, but since we haven’t made it such a big thing, I dunno I just felt like something like this must’ve happened before and this is how it’s dealt with-,”

“-Not in the slightest. We have no rights to deal with her- that’s Regina’s job and Regina’s responsibility and however she chooses to deal with it, is her way. That’s how it’s always been done. She is the one who begs us not to make it a big deal because she feels she’s responsible when we all know she isn’t. Regina herself can tell you the countless times I’ve threatened to murder someone on her behalf for hurting her, but she’s begged me to see past that. I know that sounds messed up, but.. she copes that way. Listen, Swan, I’ve been having nightly conversations with Maleficent since she’s been staying here and the father in me is trying to give her the benefit of the doubt in how this situation went down, but no matter how many times I hear it and no matter how many ways she explains it, the truth of the matter is, it was a violation of my daughter’s innocence and that’s something I can never forget. Forgiving doesn’t mean forgetting, Swan. There will still be moments where I’ll want to wring her neck, but can’t or won’t because I have to think of how everyone else feels-most importantly, how my daughter feels. Think of yourself in this entire situation. You could have and probably should have struck her and you didn’t. Why is that?” Emma froze, she’d never thought that far past it, but then she remembered, one and only one reason.

“Regina,” she whispered and heard the hum from Henry’s throat. “I didn’t want this going on longer than it had to for her, that’s why I told her what I told her and left.. I wasn’t necessarily involved, but because Regina held some level of respect for her, I did the same. I didn’t want to give in to my anger because Ruby had warned me before that I black out and turn dangerous. I didn’t want the kids to see me harm her and I didn’t want Regina to think I was a monster… but.. I just, I don’t get how she.. how-she-,”

“Forgave so easily?”

“Yeah,”

“She didn’t.. My daughter.. sigh. Swan, Regina has a specific way of dealing with things and she may like to think I don’t know what that is, but I do know exactly what it is and what caused her to start doing what she’s doing now- the way she’s doing it as well. You might think that our family is weird and that we all brush it off, but in reality, we struggle secretly with it all. It’s not easy to look at the person you cared so much for and only see them for the monster they turned into. Who am I to take away whatever convoluted peace of mind my daughter finds in all of this? Who am I to take away the power she thought she held because she felt she was in control of the situation? I’m no on- but her father and as her father I have to respect her wishes even if I don’t agree.”

“Do you think I did that with the whole Lily thing.. I mean, I thought about it, I really did, but you should’ve seen her face. Lily looked so hurt and Mal already told her all these amazing things- which granted I guess is messed up, but I didn’t want Lily to feel like she didn’t have Regina all because of me, or Mal or anything for that matter,” she sighed and he shrugged.

“I think you gave her something else to look forward to even if she didn’t see it right then and there. Swan, Regina loves children and had you not said it before her, she’d have said it herself. Like you said, you didn’t want Lily to suffer and now she won’t. She has Regina for a mother and you, for.. well, play time,” he joked and Emma laughed. “But I’ll tell you one thing- your foot is safe. You’ve already proven to me that you are here, not only for my daughter but for my grandson and this entire damn family- however makeshift and confusing it may be.” Emma sighs, unsure why but she sighs. She looks back to see that Lily has been sitting in Regina’s lap, talking to her as if she were an old friend.

“Why does she cope like that?” Emma breathes.

“Why do any of us cope the way we do?” he questions and it takes her for a spin.

There’s denial

There’s framing

There’s blaming

There’s self-deprecating

And then there’s just straight up ignorant bliss

“Swan.. go, I’ll talk to you later about your folks. Take care of my loved ones- that includes yourself,” Henry adds and Emma smiles.

“I will. Thanks Mister Mills,”

“What happened to Pop- or dad. I was getting used to the dad one,” he feigned sadness and she rolled her eyes.

“Alright,  _ dad _ . I’ll catch you later,”

“You couldn’t catch me if you stuck magnets to me,” he sassed and Emma dropped her head.

“No dad jokes,” she pleaded, but all he did was laugh before he hung up. Emma shook her head, an unbelievable and yet- oh so airy, laugh escaping her lips.

 

Tuesday Night.

 

 

“Where the hell have you two been?” Henry question the redhead and the blonde who were sitting in the living room, barely watching God knows what. The pair were talking-bonding almost, over their pasts and well, they realized that they were one in the same when it came to one thing in particular.

“I had a _thing_ with some people,” Zelena eyed him in an almost incredulous way as if she was acting out a cartoon scene.. or soap opera. Henry rolled his eyes.

“I also had a thing with some people,” Maleficent said as she tried to avoid his eyes. She still couldn’t look him dead in the eyes, not after what she told him, but the least she could do is not piss herself when he talked to her, he’d probably respect her more.

“Emma was concerned about you,” he said and both women looked at him concerned but they both knew who he was referencing. Maleficent sat up straight as she was now giving eye contact.

“Wh-what did she say? Is there something wrong with Lily? Is-,”

“-Calm down,” Henry spoke and she relaxed only somewhat. “ I said she was concerned about _you._ If there were anything wrong with Lily I’m sure you would have known by now. She was more concerned that I’d have killed you by now,” he ended as he walked over to take a seat in the opposite chair.

“Well, I can see why- I mean no offense, but darling you _are_ living in Regina’s childhood home with her father as if you didn’t assault her-,”

“-Zelena, that’s enough,” he motioned and she shrugged before she got up.

“Seems this is a conversation you need to have- alone. I’ll be out,” the redhead waved before she picked up her keys and went upstairs. Maleficent was now feeling the cold air around her as Zelena’s warm figure retreated, leaving her to her own devices. She was nervous and that much could be said.

“Wh-wh-,” she tried but her words betrayed her. Henry leaned back against the chair and folded one leg over the other.

“Where were you, today, and don’t give me that same crap answer you did earlier. Where were you?”

“Out,” is all she could choke out.

“Where,” he pushed and she gulped.

“With some.. _friends_.”

“Who are these friends?”

“Mister Mills please-,”

“Oh, now you know the word please! Did you know it when my daughter begged you to stop,” he spat and she whimpered where she sat. She covered her ears and started to bang at her temple. “ Did you know the word please when you sexually assaulted my child,” he seethed and Mal coward deeper, burying her face between her thighs. “Sit up,” he spat, but she didn’t. She shook and continued to hit her temple.

“Mi-,”

“-Sit. Up. Now!” he boomed and Mal followed quickly, her body still trembling. “ You don’t get to use the word please, here. You don’t know the meaning of the word please. You, don’t understand it and you don’t adhere to it. Why should I do what you plead for me to do, when you couldn’t when it came to my daughter, hmm? When it came to the woman you claimed you loved and to my grandson whom you claimed as your own?!” She did not respond. She couldn’t All she could do was bang at her temples and fight the voices in her head that told her she was nothing more than a coward. They taunted her as it felt as though they danced on her brain.

“I will only ask you this one more time. Where. Were. You?”

“therapy,” she got out and her voice sounded so dead like it had lost it’s soul.

“In therapy for what?” he quirked a brow at her. She still avoided his eyes. She still tapped away at her temple. _You fucked up and now you’re stuck with us. She’ll never forgive you now. She never loved you. She’s never going to love Lily the way you want her to. You shouldn’t have let them take her. You know they’ll only harm her. There goes the tick, there goes the tick, there goes the tick._

“stop,” she muttered in that oh so dead tone.

“What?” Henry Sr tilted his head at her but she continued to tap away at her temple. She started to rock and cover her ears as the voices continued to plague. They were the voices of guilt and the ones sent especially to run your brain into the pits of oblivion. _You’ll never be apart of this family again. You know she’s never going to be yours again. You won’t have the perfect little family and Henry will forget about you. You will lose your soul and you will lose yourself and you will rot away, because Lily will leave you too. There goes the tick, there goes the tick, there goes the tick._

“Stop,” she managed a little bit more firmly but she continued to rock, continued to shake and continued to tap.

“Maleficent,” the man tried but he’d no clue whether to touch her or not.

 _You know Katherine would probably hit you if she saw you.. or maybe Henry will yell at you again. Regina would more than likely hate you and her father would probably strangle you in your sleep-_ the voices in her head continued to laugh and taunt her _. Oh sweet child, you’re destined for loneliness and the looney bin. There goes the tick, there goes the tick, there goes the tick! BOOM!_

_“STOOOOOOOOOP!”_

_“_ STOOOOOOOOP,” She snapped before she picked up a nearby glass and threw it nearly halfway across the room.The poor thing was airborne for but a moment before it shattered and clattered in so many ways and in so many pieces. Her hands shook beside her ears and her eyes bulged in fear. Her fingers were clicking, frantically. _There goes the tick. Strike one._ Her breathing became laboured and her eyes blurred as her fingers continued to click, though, now they were a bit less frantic. _There goes the tick. Strike two._ Her body went into it’s own form of shock where she shook, her hands aching to hit something. To hit a wall. To hit.. anything. To brake something or cut into her own flesh. She wanted to harm inanimate things as well as herself. She wanted to feel the pain but was always too much of a coward to do it. Somehow her brain managed logical functioning and thought even amidst the tornado she caused for herself. Her fingers clicked and they clicked. _There goes the tick. Strike Three! Boom!_

She snapped again as she aimed for the wooden table, her fist connected over and over with the poor item. There goes the tick, there goes the tick, there goes the tick. It continued to ring in her mind and nothing around her registered. No form of human functionality seemed to be in existence for her as this was the closest she could get to causing herself enough damage to feel. Where she’d wanted to break her fist into the wood, she couldn’t as her bony knuckles just became swollen with each go round. And then finally, somehow she stopped. Or maybe she was stopped because she felt herself move, but she didn’t so it out of her own volition. She blinked once. Twice and then a third before something bleary focused and she realized she was being guided somewhere. Then cold air and cold water hit and she shrieked almost immediately, but somehow it warmed her and then it woke her up. Images focused and she realized she was outside being hosed down. The assaulting pelts of liquid ceased and she heard mumblings. She cleared her ears and listened.

“I assume by therapy you meant actual therapy and not group therapy,” she heard the voice say and it sounded almost pitiful. She nodded because she wasn’t above it.

“Voices,” the man said more than asked, almost as if he understood. She nodded once more and heard a sigh. “ What have you been prescribed?”

“nothing,” she muttered and now her body shivered. “ They believe I just developed it somehow or that I’m faking it,”

“But you’re not,” the man continued as if to defend her. She shook her head once again.

“No,” she said though there was no point in it.

“They came out of the cage that day, didn’t they,” he asked but she shook her head.

“Before that,” she spoke and her body shook even more, however she just refused to move. “They wouldn’t leave me alone. They wouldn’t stop telling me how much I failed and how much I’m going to die alone and hated. They wouldn’t just let me try to survive without..without..sorry,” she muttered. She heard a sigh.

“I need answers and you need help. So speak,”

“There’s nothing more to say except the voices got out and they pushed me. They scared me and I reacted in the most inhumane way, possible. That’s why I went to get help the day after. I’ve been trying to prove that by steering clear but by being there when someone actually wants to have a bar of me as well. I know it’s all done in charity but at any will you could kill me. You would kill me and in some sick and twisted way. I’m okay with that. I did what I did and I don’t deserve anything from anyone,” she said and wasn’t surprised when she heard.

“No- you don’t deserve anything-,” but what came after was not expected. “- bad happening to you, and you don’t deserve to lose your sanity because of one overly fucked up mistake. Granted you deserve nothing easy as well, but ill-will and harm is something I wish upon no one… come inside and get dried up and then sweep up my glass you broke and we will talk through this and figure out the best option for you.. along with everyone else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wednesday Midday- Afternoon.

 

“Sooo,” Jefferson began with a smile as he eyed the five year old, who, much to his surprise, truly did resemble his best friend. Regina sighed into her cup of tea as she sipped and watched Lily, closely. She was not about to take another chance with having the child traumatized by anything that wasn’t at least age appropriate. However, once she’d put her cup down, she found that Lily clambered up into her lap and kind of eyed Jefferson as if to size him up and down. The five year old stared wearily at the man who just stared back.. intrigued. Regina wrapped her arms around Lily and held her close which made the little girl relax into her and bury herself deeper in Regina’s warmth.

“She doesn’t like me,” Jefferson concluded with an almost amused grin and Lily’s eyebrow rose.

“She doesn’t know you,”

“You don’t need to know someone to not like them,” he countered but he trapped himself there when Regina told him,

“I seem to recall the opposite when you said that about Miss Swan.” He held up his hands.

“True, but..” he paused and squinted at Lily. Lily averted her eyes. He sighed. “ So, she’s really yours?” he finally managed and Regina nodded.

“She’s not _mine_. She’s Maleficent’s daughter first but she sees me as her mother and Emma is.. more of a sister to her than anything. At least she tends to act that way with the girls.” Jefferson made a hmm sound, one in which Regina did not like.

“What?” she almost seethed and had no clue why. He merely smirked and said nothing, which just made her flare. “ Jefferson, what?” she repeated.

“It’s just that you said she sees you as a mother- not that you are her-” Regina’s hands flew to Lily’s ears as she covered them.

“-Don’t you dare,” Regina growled but Jefferson didn’t back down.

“I was merely saying that you seemed to disregard both yourself and Emma as parents and I was honestly just wondering how long it’ve taken for you to notice that Lily is not ‘yours’ as you put it but rather..a ploy? for Maleficent,” he tried and Regina rolled her eyes. She was not about to go through this. Not now. Seriously. Not now.

“She wouldn’t use a child as a ploy, especially not her own,”

“Hmm, maybe not, but then again, Lily isn’t hers either, now is she,”

“Watch where you tread,” Regina bit out but he laughed lightly.

“Regina, I’m only concerned, that’s all. I mean, she comes back and she.. does what she did, and you somehow magically forgive her because there’s a child involved?” he questions and she can feel her brain cells shooting themselves.

 

Jefferson was the passive aggressive kind of guy who seemed cynical at best when he was trying to get a point across, moreover, he was a bit of a nit-picky kind of guy. Jefferson was the type of friend that Regina sometimes wished she never had, all because the man used rather convoluted sentences to make you question yourself, motives and morals as well as leave you constantly confused for days on end. She considered this was one of the days he was off the medication considering he’d been a therapist that just somehow, knew too much about the human mind. However, right now, he was being anything but a friend.

“Just say what you mean, Jefferson,” she said and once his full name was used, he knew he was on a battlefield.

“Maleficent is Poison and Sparks. She’s Tar and Obsidian. Lily is a pawn she’s used to appeal to you and Emma so that you take pity on her-,”

“-Stop,” Regina demanded, because, did he really think she’d be that simple- that stupid. That.. easy. “ First, let’s clear something up. Maleficent didn’t trick nor did she appeal to me in any way when it came to Lily. Secondly Emma already met Lily prior to me meeting her and Maleficent had no idea,” not that she cared for that matter. “However, had you been paying attention to Maleficent’s initial reaction you’d have known that she did not expect to see any of us there nor did she expect her daughter to run towards Emma as if _she_ were her mother. I’m not easy and I’m not stupid-,”

“- I didn’t say you-,” she held up a hand.

“Shut. Up,” she commanded and his mouth latched shut. The hand went back to Lily’s ear. “She didn’t use this little girl against me because this same little girl you’ve been eyeing in such a hysterical manner as if you want to eat her soul, is the same little girl who thought I was her other mother and it’s not because Maleficent lied to her.” At least Regina hoped Mal hadn’t lied to her. “ She tried correcting her but Emma didn’t want her to suffer the loss of a parent and quite frankly had she not done it, I would have without a problem because she’s a child. Was I caught off guard? Of course, but that doesn’t mean I’d have denied her another mother. Regardless of what her mother has told her, that’s for us to solve and work through, but she’s a child- not a pawn and you’d think me rude if I said that I’m disappointed you believe that Mal would do something that vile. It’s people like you who don’t seem to understand that we’ve all made our own mistakes and how we pay for them all includes us begging for mercy and vowing never to treat another that way, but here you are, just as hypocritical as the rest. She made- a mistake. It happened- to me. Where do you belong in that equation?”

“We’re your support system-,”

“-Okay so do your job and support me. Not tell me I’m a fool who believed in a liar. If that’s the case let it be my decision and my mistakes to make and then you can come in like the Almighty and let me know how I screwed up. You’re my support system, so support me. Stop trying to Make the decisions and just be there when I tell you that I’m the one going to make them. This is how I heal. This is how I cope. Let me do that the same way I let you do yours,”

“Yes, but I’ve told you to not let me drown my sorrows in Rocky Road or Moose Tracks,” Jefferson grinned and Regina let out a tired laugh. He kicked his feet up on the table and placed his hands behind his head. “ You know I just worry,”

“I know,” she sighed and let go of Lily’s ears. She was surprised that the little girl sat so still, then again, Lily wouldn’t move much in Jefferson’s place considering she didn’t trust the man. It might’ve had something to do with his face. It just looked too.. nice. She didn’t like nice.

“Sometimes I go overboard, I will admit that,” Jefferson considered and Regina glared at him. “ Okay, most-,” she glared again and he sighed out a laugh. “ Fine. All the time. I tend to go overboard all the time and I can become an overly protective Rottweiler where you’re concerned. But you know I only do it out of a good place in my heart,”

“I know,” she agreed and he smirked.

“I just wanted you to be sure of where you stand in this and who you stand with in this because at the end of the day, I don’t want you to question yourself.. not after what happened, you know?”

“I know, and while I respect it, Jeff, I’m tired of it.”

“Of what?”

“Just the entire bit in general. I’m tired of people believing I’m feeble and fickle and that I need to be looked after and decisions need to be made for me. I only started feeling like I could actually do that when Emma came around and well, you know daddy has always been free will free world, but, I can make them myself, but how I make them only seems to make everyone either walk on eggshells or tell me I’m wrong,”

“Well,” he began as he sat up into a straight backed posture. “it’s like you said. We are your support system and maybe you’ll just have to put us in our places at some point every few situations. Gi, I already knew you’d correct me and I’m proud of your for doing that, trust me I am. I worry about you, but I’ll never be the one to force a decision or force you to make one. You know me. I follow everyone else because if I don’t, Kat yells at me that I’m just as nonchalant about things as you are, when that’s not the case. I can be upset for you, but not upset _for_ you. I don’t need to make it known because If I focus or dwell on it, I’m not being a very good support member when you need to recover.” She sighed once more.

“She nearly got burned like how I almost got burned when I was ten,” Regina groaned out in a low, almost husked tone.

“How in the-,” she looked at him and he rerouted the course of his sented. “ How’d that happen?”

“We were cooking dinner and she and Emma were on Pasta duty. She’d slipped somehow but Emma caught her. She left unscathed, the rest of us.. well. You’ve seen me limping so put two and two together,”  she continued in that tone as she ran fingers over her eyes.

“I take it that has something to do with her hesitance?”

“In part, yes. However, not fully. Mal has her conditioned that way because of.. well, you know,” she mumbled and he nodded. “ Just don’t try to get her into the kitchen, she won’t go,” Regina ended as she rested her head back against the couch. Jefferson looked at Lily once more before he pulled out his charm on the little girl and offered her something sweet. She’d looked to Regina for approval and Regina nodded a bit lazily and Lily was off. Jefferson talked to Lily about Grace and kept her attention longer than Regina expected, what with Lily’s traveling mind and wondering eye. She sighed, yet again because that was another thing. Her daughter had ADHD, she was positive. One stress at a time, she told herself and they stayed for a while longer, Lily being entertained by Jefferson who also showed her Grace’s room and even played a bit of dress up. Mad Hatter style.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lily was off, playing with Kat’s kids and her fears of more new faces, though she could kind of remember them, seemed to dissipate at most, first glance.

“Gi,” she finally heard but it felt slurred and she jumped at her name. She looked over at Katherine and tried to smile, but it was not only lackluster but made no difference because Katherine knew her well enough to know when she was faking. That was something Katherine learned the hard way the few times she thought she’d cooked something really good and Regina gave her the exact smile she was giving her now. Her sculpted eyebrow arched, reprimand on her tongue. “Don’t give me the ‘I’m fine’ bullshit either, I already know something’s wrong, so spill,” Katherine got out without much room for Regina to even try to cover her actions. The brunette sighed before she took in a breath. She looked around for Lily just to be sure she was okay and kept her eyes trained on the little girl who was but twenty- maybe thirty feet from her view. She sighed once more before she spoke.

“Last night.. we tried to make dinner and..and Lily. She-she fell from the stool- and-,”

“-Wait, Gi. Stop. If you’re about to tell me what I think you’re going to tell me happened that somehow sounds like what exactly happened to you.. then.. don’t…. I’m sorry, sweetie” the blonde’s face scrunched into not only a grimace but worry. She pet Regina’s shaking arm and tried to smile at her. Amongst the few people who knew what had happened to Regina when she was younger and her near scare with the whole hot water thing, Kat knew that was something Regina had for years, tried to keep forgotten and now, here it was, manifesting itself around her child. Attempting to steer the conversation somewhere else, Katherine asked.

“So, how’s everyone- besides the almost- you know,” she motioned with her hands and Regina seemed to brighten at the thought of focusing on something else.

“Everyone’s.. good,” a ghost of a smile appeared after her statement. “ Lena and I have gotten closer and she and Emma have this new, weird bond when it comes to me. They call it protective and I call it-,”

“-hovering, I know,” Katherine grinned and Regina smiled a bit more.

“Daddy’s still daddy, but he’s changed his mind about letting Ana and Henry into the studio. I don’t know if Lily’s been in there yet, but he’s said that it was now, with his permission, or later, without.”

“Ahh, yeah, I bet. Mister Mills was always a bit protective of that place since we were young.. what about you, have you been in there since he left it open, now?” Regina shook her head.

“No.. I haven’t even been in my old room. The door’s still locked and I still have the key for it, but.. no, I haven’t gone in and no one else can get in unless they have the key.. but I wanted to wait,”

“Wait for what?”

“Until I was ready to show it to Henry and to Emma and everyone else who hasn’t seen it yet,”

“But you’re not?” Katherine queried and she shook her head again.

“But I want to be,” she said as strongly as she could manage. Katherine hummed and Regina went on.

“Mal’s better as well,” she said and Katherine’s nose flared. Regina knew that as much as Katherine supported their relationship and as close as they all were, Regina was practically her sister, and Mal hurting her was something she’d rip her throat out for.

“Don’t even start with that one. You know the only reason I’m even entertaining her is because of you and Henry and hell for Emma and Lily. But don’t think I forgot, Gi. If I see her I might snap her neck, so don’t tell me about how good she’s doing when she sexually assaulted you and we all just had to swallow back the bile of her sitting at a table where our family was,”

“But.. she is family,” Regina defended. _Seriously Satan? You had to pick today to stress me out._

“No,” Kat rose from her spot angrily. “ She’s not, hell, Lily isn’t even family. That little girl didn’t know who you were for five years and now you’re her mother, don’t you think that’s a little guilt trippy?” Regina’s eyes sunk. _Why today of all days? She’s just a child for fuck’s great sake!_

“Emma saved her from losing another parent,” Regina spoke but she honestly lacked the fight in her voice. She was irate, just not enough to snap at that point.

“Yeah,” Kat scoffed, “ And I could kick her in the ass too if she wasn’t being so noble… Gi,” Katherine sighed. Regina looked up at her friend, but she didn’t notice that Lily was completely in earshot and her face was turning red. Her face was beginning to become teary eyed, but Regina was so engrossed in, once again defending herself to someone who didn’t understand her logic, but knew of it. The five year old ran back to the twins and dropped herself heavily onto the carpet but then she went unnoticed as the twins were busy bothering with something else.

“Lily’s not yours, Regina. You don’t owe Mal anything but a fucking lawsuit,”

“Kat.. stop,” Regina groaned as she rubbed her forehead. As of last night, she was drained in every sense of the word and as of a few minutes before her arrival to Katherine’s, she was entirely done, however Katherine would prove to make it no better, all because she was worse in the area of protection. “ Can you just let me handle it my way-,”

“-No! Because your way involves second chances when someone’s done something unforgivable to you-,”

“-And no one’s ever done it to you right?” Regina bit out as she stood. That was the straw who did more than break the camel’s back She and Katherine matched almost height wise but what Reigna lacked in height, she made up for in her growl and her words. She knew how to play the field and how to get people to see that just about every situation has a counterpart.

“We’re not talking about me,” Kat deflated a little.

“No- we’re not, and that’s the point I’m trying to make as well. You kept saying how you’d do this and that when it’s not _you_ in the situation, Katherine. That time your husband cheated on you and Jefferson and I were near metres from beating him senseless, what did you tell me? What did you tell us- Beg us to do? What did you say to daddy and to Eva when they found out?” she continued to push and Katherine knew she was cornered.

“I begged you to give him another chance, because he apologised and was trying to prove he loved me,” Katherine said in a low voice. “ But,” she began again, “ What Mal did was different-,”

“-And how is that? Is it not the same thing when it comes to pain? Pain is pain, hurting is hurting, harming is harming. The same way he stepped out you in your marriage is the exact same way when Mal came back she assumed she could just do what we always did and practiced. She’s not getting a pass but I’m giving her a chance because she misread things and she was scared. People do stupid things when they’re scared and Your husband did an idiotic thing without being that. Don’t you think she feels some sort of guilt? Don’t you think she’s afraid that at any minute, one of you might actually follow through on that threat? She’s not as tough as any of you think her to be and she won’t be the one to fight back. She could only do that with me, only be aggressive that way, with me, because I let her and she knew she wouldn’t be hurting me. She thought the same when she came back, but things have changed and I’m okay. She made a mistake, but she’s sorry- why do people drag it out longer than it needs to be dragged out for! If I said I am fine, I am fine. If I give her another chance, why can’t people just see that I want her to be better, to get better! Why should I quit on her when what she needs is tough love and a bit of help? Didn’t we all fall short on some degree in life?  Haven’t we all done things that’s harmed someone in some way and realized it could’ve been so much worse. _We_ could’ve made it so much worse? Why the hell can’t people realize that?” That last question was not directed at Katherine as she walked around. She knew everyone was tiptoeing for her sake, but they didn’t need to. Mal and Emma seemed to be the only two who knew that when Regina actually dealt with something she dealt with it in its entirety. She sighed so heavily she almost yelled when she heard the bell go off. Katherine muttered something about getting the door because it’s probably Emma.

“Uh.. hey,” the blonde said, all her concern showing.

“Hey,” Katherine breathed out as she tried to sound light-hearted. It didn’t work.

“What’s wrong,”Emma asked as she sidestepped Kat but kept her eyes focused on the other blonde. Katherine shrugged as if nothing was wrong, but once again, Emma didn’t fall for it.

“Oookay,” she said before shifting her gaze around the foyer. Lily came bounding in the moment she heard  Emma’s voice. Emma saw her little dark curls dashing towards her and hoisted her up. The child buried her face in Emma’s neck.

“Hey, Bug. You okay?” she asked and Lily shook her head, no. “ What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“I wan-na -go- home,” she sniffled into Emma’s neck and Emma rubbed at her back.

“You sure, Bug?” The little girl nodded. Emma sighed and looked around for Regina who came out on her own volition. _What’s wrong?_ was the silent question that she asked her girlfriend who also shook her head. She sighed once more but let it be.

“Lily wants to go home,” she announced. The rest of the sentence didn’t need to be said as Regina picked up that her daughter was possibly offended by something and Regina nodded before collecting their things.

“Bye, Lily,” Kat smiled but the little girl ignored her. She only buried her face deeper. She moved to touch the child but Lily flinched and wrapped her arms around Emma as tightly as she could.

“I wanna goooo-oo!” she sobbed out and choked on her words as they muffled through the tears. Emma cooed her and rubbed at her back.

“Shh-shh, baby girl. It’s okay. We’re going- we’re going.”

 

Emma tried to give an apologetic look to Katherine who seemed understanding enough and the trio left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma had tried to figure out why both Lily and Regina were so.. upset to say the least, but Regina was just as mute as the child. She’d only managed to get the woman to speak when she spoke in colours. She’d whispered pink to Regina in the car, but was a bit broken when all Regina said back was,

“I know,” and turned her gaze out the window before she lost herself in thought.

Instead of asking Lily questions about why she wanted to leave Katherine’s the minute Emma got there, they just took her for lunch and then to see Mal, which was originally planned as well.

The proceedings of that, however, did not end well for many.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“YOU WHAT!” Mal shrieked as she eyed Emma and Regina with a very chilling glare. Regina flinched at the words but Emma held on strongly. By now, the voices in Mal's head would usually come out to play, but they hadn't unless this is exactly what they wanted her to do and it was too late because she was going to drown in this. They’d decided- well, Emma figured they’d do it anyway,but she’d told Mal about the accident and as a result, Mal was a banshee. Emma wasn’t about to let that fly. She was not about to let this be another moment where Maleficent felt the need to disrespect either of them, and part of her also wanted the woman to remember she was on her second chance. She needn’t mess that up.

“ _We_ didn’t _do_ anything. It was an accident. One we avoided-,”

“-Yeah? And what if you didn’t,” she bit out and stalked towards them before she glared harder. It almost seemed impossible until she did it. Mal shoved past both of them in a search for her daughter, She dropped to her knees, heavily, in front of Lily and pulled her in close. She picked her up and shoved her way back through the two women before standing a good few feet away from them.

“My sweet child, are you okay?” Lily shook her head no and Mal glared at them even more.

“I knew I shouldn’t let you keep my daughter! How could you be so irresponsible-,”

“-LOOK! We weren’t being irresponsible. Lily was helping us cook and she slipped. We don’t know how, but the important thing is that she’s safe, which she is!” Emma spat out and she put herself between Maleficent and Regina. “ Hell, do you know how badly burned the rest of us are because of that freak accident and did you give enough of a damn to ask? No, you didn’t. And you say you care. Did you ask Regina how she was, because I’m pretty sure half the pot of boiling water ended up on her legs. Did you ask about Henry? No. But then again you probably don’t care that it soaked through his Pajama bottoms either. You know what everyone’s concern in that moment was? Saving _Lily_ . Regina was the one who grabbed her from me after I caught her and Henry was the one who stayed with her because Regina wouldn’t let her out of her sight after that. She was there trying to calm _your daughter_ , you know the one you think we nearly tried to burn to death. We stayed awake with her and made sure that she fell asleep okay after it happened, completely neglecting ourselves in the process, but you’re too blind to see that Regina can’t even walk where she’s been burned and Henry barely wants to move. You weren’t there when we put her between us and slept with her in our bed so she wouldn’t have nightmares over it and you damn sure weren’t there when Regina couldn’t stop crying because she thought you’d see this as her fault- And would you look at that! There you go blaming her!”

“That’s because it _is_ her fault. She has you for a partner and you can’t do a damn thing right! You can’t look after a five year old for one night- _one_ sacred night! She comes back traumatized because you two made poor decisions to let her stand up near the stove and ‘help’ you cook when you should’ve been watching her!”

“We were watching her, do you not get that? I was watching her and I saw her when she slipped, that’s what _you_ don’t seem to fucking understand-,”

“-I understand you’re too stupid to know that she shouldn’t have been that close to the fucking stove to begin with,” Mal seethed. “ I don’t see how the fuck I trusted you or Regina with her. You weren’t ready, you’ve proven that. You shouldn’t be around my son because only God knows how he’ll turn out if he’s around you any longer. Henry’s better off without your detrimental luck. You’re nothing but a fucking disappointment to my hope of ever having Lily around any of you unless I’m there.” Mal spat and Emma’s entire body tensed. Emma didn’t have time to react because Regina finally did.

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” She screamed and they all paused. Mal was too engrossed in her argument to notice that Lily was trembling in her arms. Regina walked over to Mal, a levelling glare was set and she took the child from Mal’s arms and Lily curled around her like no other.

“Mo-mommyyyyyy!” the child cried into Regina’s arms and Regina cooed her instantly, her little hiccuped breaths were staggering through the minutes and Regina walked around the area and bounced the shrill child.

“It’s okay, baby I’m right here,” she cooed the child and her staggered breaths. She continued to walk around until Lily had calmed enough to talk to her.

“Baby, I need to talk to your mommy. Do you think you can have a nap for me until I’m done?” she asked her daughter- Mal’s daughter? Lily shook her head, no.

“I don wanna gooo!”

“Shh my sweet, it’s okay. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep,” she promised and she was never one to break those. Emma and Mal were still glaring daggers at each other. It took a few more tries and more soothing but Lily finally conceded, her little body so weak from crying so damn much in less than twenty four hours. Regina retreated up the stairs of her childhood home and carried the little girl to the guest bedroom before she put her down for her nap.

 

She descended the stairs and glared at both of them before she walked over to Mal. She only paused for a split second before she flinched and slapped her so hard it echoed, not only in the living room, but somewhere in the blonde’s head. She staggered back and held her cheek.

“Don’t you _ever_ in you life, E-ver say anything like that to me or to Emma, do you hear me? Are you stupid or are you just plain idiotic? What kind of mother are you having an argument in the front of a child, much less a five year old? What kind of mother are you to put your own selfish needs before your child’s? Don’t you dare raise your voice at her, and don’t you ever call her the one thing you’ve been the moment you came back,” Regina bit out and Mal felt her heart clench as she continued to hold her cheek.” You don’t get to say who was irresponsible,” she seethed and she could feel her body now reacting to the anger she never let out. She stalked toward Mal once more and poked her hard in the chest as her next wave of fury smashed against the rocks and broke down her walls of control. “You don’t get to tell anyone they’re irresponsible when you’ve been nothing but fucking irresponsible when it came to me and Henry. YOU- Maleficent, you don’t get to berate and beat down on anyone because you haven’t even been here long enough to clear your own God damn name. You don’t get to call anyone a fucking disappointment when that’s all you’ve managed to be for both of our children, and don’t you dare lay claim to Henry when you wouldn’t fucking put him first because of your own damn fears. _You_ don’t get to claim Henry when all you made him see was a fucking rapist. _You_ don’t get to tell Emma she’s nothing when that’s all you’ve been for the past eight years of his life. She’s a whole hell of a lot more than you’ve been and could muster in the seven years you did have and that’s saying a lot. _You_ don’t get to waltz back in here and wave yourself above another because you think you know more when you know absolutely jack shit about anything. You should try being a bit more humble considering you’re staying in MY father’s house and _you_ were the one who lied to Lily and told her I was her mother. You were the one that led her to believe that I left you when I didn’t _want_ to. Neither of us did. You told us to leave, Maleficent, so you don’t get to lie to that little girl about anything. You don’t get to speak for me and you damn sure don’t get to judge my mothering skills because I did it by myself when you ran from your parents and when you ran from _my son-_ since we’re claiming our children now- for eight years. EIGHT YEARS!” she reared back and slapped Mal once again and then Regina’s fury took over and much like you’d see in the movies she hit Mal in the way that was bordering on the upset wife that was hitting, but was crying so badly that they felt almost nonexistent. Mal let it happen because quite frankly, what else could she do. She never had it in her to hit anyone back and like Regina defended her to Katherine and Jefferson both, which she somehow still did not regret doing, Mal was weak in the aspect of physical brutality. She was always too afraid to hurt someone and thus she was never known to fight. So she let Regina hit her and hit her and hit her until Emma peeled her away, earning a glare from Regina in the process.

“Calm down,” was all Emma whispered and Regina snorted.

“I will not. You-,” she directed at Emma and the blonde squeaked. “ You’re just no fucking better. You’re just as bad as she is, arguing and swearing in the front of a child. She’s a fucking child, for Christ’s sake, did neither of you realize this would frighten her,” she yanked herself away from Emma and threw her hands up. “ Both of you are idiots and both of you need to shut the fuck up and sit down,” she barked out and they both listened. Regina paced the room, irately. She sighed and scratched her head. This needed to end and this needed to end today. Between herself and well.. herself, she was done with everyone’s shit. If someone wasn’t concerned that she was weak or irresponsible, they were trying to bridge life and move mountains for her when she could move her own damn mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot to include the H- Sr. convo at length. Just updated it. Enjoy


	21. It's beginning to look a lot more red (Ruby's Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where we hit the tides and will be covering everyone's red. You will notice that only one person- minus the children, does not get upset and that is because that particular person honestly sees no reason for everyone to be so upset.  
>  I will put the order in which the anger will run and I kid you not, everyone is angry over this one situation. 
> 
> Also, the angry arcs won't be super long and super lengthy. I will do cuts to cover them all and place the exact dates as it relays to the time frame in the story. But we are covering everyone and maybe- just maybe everyone has a different perspective on the situation or maybe hey'll agree with both women. You never know.

**Wednesday Night and night terror.**

 

“ _ Why  _ didn’t you say something,” Regina groaned as she rubbed tirelessly at her now red eyes and paced the living room. Both Emma and Mal looked at her funny, neither knowing who she was referring to until they heard her sigh and take a seat a good few feet away from both of them. “ I mean you,” Regina clarified as she looked at Mal with an almost deathly glare. The woman gulped before she responded.

“I- I don’t know-,”

“-Your father, Maleficent, You know the one who abused our son and then disowned you?” Regina interrupted and Mal’s eyes slid shut. She sighed out heavily.

“She told you,”

“Of course she told me. She’s a child and she made a promise not to keep secrets from me. But apparently they don’t apply to you because it’s obvious you never intended to tell me or else you actually would have by now,” Regina growled and Mal sagged where she sat.

“I did want to tell you.. I just.. couldn’t,”

“And why the hell not?”

“Because of this exact reaction,”

“Cut the crap, Maleficent. Had you actually told me that exact same day you found out, my reaction would have been much different. But you didn’t, so why not, and don’t lie to me again and say it was because of my reaction because we both know that’s a cop out.” Silence was among them for a moment as Mal sighed and cleared her head to answer.

“I didn’t actually find out the exact day it happened,” she began and Regina gave her a look that meant, go on. “My father fell ill, randomly. Apparently he’d been ill for a good while, but I didn’t know that. He neither my mother bothered in any way shape or form to reach out to me and tell me, not that they would have anyway… Steve found out about my father’s death nearly a week after it happened. He figured I’d want to know, considering everything that’s happened between us. Told me that my mother was planning it and that his funeral wouldn’t be for about another two weeks after that. That’s only part of the reason I flew back here.. the other reasons.. well, I’ll get to them in a bit but when I finally got in contact with my mom, she,” Maleficent stopped to laugh painfully and wiped away at her streaming tears. “ She said and I quote, “ If you are still the useless disgrace and shame ridden soul that will only thrive somewhere in hell, then you are not welcomed to attend his funeral.’ She didn’t even say your father’s funeral, she said ‘his’ funeral. His funeral came and his funeral went. Steve told me there was no mention of me in the eulogy, no mention of me in the death notice and damn sure no mention of me in the funeral booklet.”

 

Silence

Silence

Silence.

 

No one said anything because what could you possibly say to something like that. How could you possibly make anyone feel better about any of that.

“So, why did you come back?” Regina found herself blurting and Mal looked up and over at her.

“My father is dead. My mother doesn’t have the heart or the balls to send threats after me and… Lily wanted to meet you and Henry,”

“None of this makes a bit of sense. You need to explain everything to me because we have a five year old who is convinced I left you- that Henry left you-,”

“-that’s because Lily wouldn’t listen to me, Regina,” Mal groaned. “ She stopped listening to me after I tried explaining to her what actually happened,”

“Well it’s obvious you didn’t explain it very well then, did you?”

“I don’t need this,” Mal said and Regina snorted.

“No, you don’t need this. You need so much worse than this. Do you realize how old she is, Maleficent? Why would you lie to her like that? Why would you tell a five year old something like that and lead her to believe that the mother you told her she had and the brother you told her she had- just up and left her-,”

“-Because she wouldn’t fucking listen to me, Regina! God damn it, did you not hear me? She’s five-,”

“- Yes we’ve established that, Maleficent, but do you also realize that she is literally Five years old, meaning  her initial reaction has evolved and developed and her own thoughts and opinions on things have also evolved and developed. Maleficent, Lily’s attitude towards everything is already set and you just lied to her like it was nothing-,”

“- I didn’t lie,” Mal ground out in a carnal growl.

“Then what the hell did you do, weave a fantastic story of knights and goblins?”

“Do you want me to explain what happened or not?”

“What the hell else would I want you to do,” Regina shot back. Mal fell silent for a moment before she sighed heavily and collected herself.

“I adopted Lily five years ago when she was a baby,” she began. “ I spent every single second and every waking minute with her so that she knew she was loved because it was just us- just her and me.. sometimes it was us and Steve or just recently, Lacey… somehow my parents got in contact with Steve and had been trying to get information out of him on where I was or who I was with, sending threats and all of that, back with Steve when he would come and visit-,”

“-You told Steve where you were but couldn’t tell your own damn son and the woman you claimed to love so much,” Regina growled but the pain in her words were apparent and Emma looked on in a bit of confusion at that.

“Regina, I. Couldn’t,” Maleficent said slowly but Regina wasn’t hearing it.

“Right, you couldn’t or just didn’t want to?”

“Couldn’t,” Mal repeated as if she were not fazed by it and Regina scoffed. Mal continued and Emma’s face continued to contort into what now seemed like worry. “ They were still sending these threats and Lily was barely two by then. I couldn’t risk them not only getting to her but getting to you and Henry.. still. Regina the threats got worse as the years went on and finally Lily asked me why it was always just the two of us. She asked me if she had any grandparents. She asked me if she had a daddy or another mommy like the other kids. Regina, she asked me if I was ever in love, the best way she knew how to form sentences at that point in time. She just found out about most of this. About you and Henry and everyone else. This wasn’t a planned move. This was spur of the moment. Everything I did was spur of the moment. I tried explaining it to her as best I could- as best as anyone could to their still toddler. I tried explaining it to her about her grandparents, but she thought that she could make them smile- make them happy if they just saw her when they wanted nothing to do with her- my father wanted nothing to do with her. I didn’t tell her that even though I knew it was coming sooner or later, but I reached out- through Steve.. obviously I was right in the way he reacted. He thought she was diseased and cursed. My father made my mother believe that Lily was a reincarnate of you by saying that she’s aiding my Gay. Literally, he sent that message back with Steve and a threat to my child all because he still holds ill will against me. Lily begged me to meet them, but he wrote her off like she was a junkie. He denied her and disowned her without even bothering to get to know her. She was in shambles. She didn’t understand why and how someone could be so mean- so evil! So she asked about my life and about the grandfather that wanted nothing to do with her and the grandmother who was such a coward that she never bothered to defend a child. She started asking about my past.. she started asking.. about you,” Mal shook her head as she stood up and paced the floor. Regina looked over at Emma and gave her a sad smile, but Emma seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. in her own insecurities.

“Sweetheart.. I know that you would love to be here for this.. but do you think you could wait for me in the other room just so we can get through this a bit quicker.. I wouldn’t want to bog you down with our past,” Regina asked as she went over and sat in the chair where Emma was. The blonde nodded in a roundabout way before she rose and gulped. Emma shifted and nearly stumbled from the room, Regina watching her with a worried face. She would have gone after Emma but she was so conflicted. She had so many things going through her mind that she wanted answers for. Why had Maleficent told Lily what she did? Did the child truly take Maleficent’s words out of context?

 

“I sat her down,” Maleficent said and it jarred Regina from thought.

“Huh,” she muttered and Maleficent looked at her strangely.

“I said I sat her down..” she sighed and Regina stood, taking the woman’s hands in her own before she forced to her sit. She remained holding Mal’s hands and the woman continued. What she didn’t count on was Emma watching from the archway of the room. Out of sight but damn sure not out of earshot. “ She asked if I was ever in love,”

“And what did you tell her,” Regina swallowed. Maleficent looked at her as if she knew the exact question Regina was trying to ask. It was one of  _ Were you really ever in love with me? did you ever really love Henry even though you forced us to go? _

“I told her I was.. that I still am,” Mal breathed and Regina swallowed once more, a small smile appeared on her face.

“A-And what did she say?” Mal sighed out a laugh.

“She said it was cool and then she asked me if it was her daddy.. I told her she didn’t have a daddy but she had me and that I loved her very much, but then she asked about the person I said I loved and I explained to her that ‘ She was the most beautiful and kind, compassionate and silly. Loving and free- spirited, most strong woman I have ever had the pleasure of finding love with’. Then after she proceeded to ask me what most of those words meant,” they both paused to laugh, “she said ‘So does that mean I gots a otter mommy?’ and I said I don’t know, I don’t think so. She asked why and that’s when I tried to explain exactly what happened to her and she just.. didn’t get it.”

“What did you say to her,”

“Regina I don’t th-,”

“- Maleficent, please.. just.. tell me what you told Lily. Tell me why the daughter I’ve not had a chance to mother for five years tells me I can’t parent her because I’m not her mother. Tell me why she keeps blaming me for leaving when I didn’t want to,” Regina broke and the tears flowed. Mal instinctively reached out to wipe them away and that was just it for Emma. The blonde grabbed her coat and rushed out the door and over to Ruby’s, the door slamming shut as she exited.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The loud and incessant banging on her apartment door really needed to stop considering she was in the middle of an old horror movie rerun.

“What,” the brunette seethed as she yanked the door open only to see her disheveled friend in a mess of loose curls and smeared makeup amongst other noticeable things. Ruby’s face immediately softened as her friend only managed a step before collapsing, the brunette swift enough to catch her in her descent. “ Shh-shh, sweetie, it’s okay. It’s all okay- you’re okay,” Ruby tried to coo but Emma hyperventilated and she sniffled, her crackled response just jutting from her lips in a series of sputters and incoherency.

“I-i-it’s n-no-t!”

“Emma it is, just calm down, okay. I need you to calm down and talk to me, sweetheart. Just breathe for me,” Ruby chanted the words as she rubbed circles on Emma’s back and led her over to the couch after she managed to slam the door shut. Emma hiccupped and staccatoed helplessly in Ruby’s grasp.

“Emma, what’s the matter?” she tried but the blonde continued to lose her control over her breaths. “ Em,” Ruby tried again and all Ruby could think was, “Should I call Regina,” which got the woman to shake her head vigorously. “Then you’re going to have to talk to me, Em. I need you to talk to me, tell me what you want me to do,” Ruby said but all Emma did was ball up onto her friend’s lap and hiccup herself into a fitful mind rush.

 

_ She’s going to leave you just like those foster families left you.  _

_ She doesn’t see you, all she sees is the poor little lost blonde girl who would lower her standards to be a high class escort.  _

_ You are so below her level. _

_ You are worthless to her.  _

_ She never loved you.  _

_ She’s going to leave you and take Henry away. _

_ She’ll take Lily too and they’ll live with Maleficent.  _

_ You were just there to warm her sheets until Maleficent came back. You’re worthless. Worthless. Worth Less and Less. _

_ Her family and friends all hate you and they’re just putting up with you for her sake. _

 

_ “ _ Emma.. stop it,” Ruby said calmly as she forced the blonde to sit up. Emma’s breathing had somehow managed to slow, but her head was spinning and her head also felt heavy.

“sorry,”she choked out pathetically but Ruby shook her head.

“No, it’s okay.. just tell me what’s wrong,”

“It’s nothing,” Emma shrugged it off as she rubbed at her puffy eyes. Ruby scoffed.

“Right. It’s nothing. You show up here in a literal mess of tears and nearly snot yourself into oblivion and refuse to let me call Regina for you, and yet, nothing is wrong. Got it,” Ruby mocked and Emma glared at her. The brunette shrugged.

“It’s really nothing, “Emma tried again but her shoulders sagged and she just about quit on her attempts at staying upright.

“Em, you know you can lie to a lot of people, but you damn sure can’t lie to me, hell, even Regina can catch you in a lie quicker than you can form it,” her friend teased and Emma’s face fell.

“Yeah, well, I’m not so sure she cares now, or if she’d even telling me the fucking truth,” Emma muttered but Ruby heard it all.

“Back up and repeat. What do you mean you’re not sure she’s telling you the truth? Em, Regina may be secretive but she doesn’t lie,”

“You sure about that,” Emma sneered sarcastically. Ruby’s gaze narrowed.

“Emma, what  _ aren’t  _ you telling me,” Ruby asked and Emma sighed as she yanked her shoes off her feet and tossed em.

“Probably the same things she isn’t telling me,” the blonde ended as she flopped on Ruby’s sofa a bit more comfortably. Ruby rolled her eyes because this was not about to end with Emma just shrugging a situation away, and she’ll be damned if she had to deal with this without proper knowledge of it all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mal sighed. It must have been the fourtieth time she’s already sighed for the night as a result of Regina prodding her for answers which, if the woman was honest, she deserved.

 

“I pulled out some old photos and stuff of you and Hen and me and I had Mr. K too. Lily saw me one evening when she should have been asleep, going through the boxes because we’d moved once again and I was unpacking our things- or rather, was was left of them… Anyway, she sat down next to me and asked me who the people were in the photos and I said that she used to me my fiancee and that was our son, of course she needed to know what that meant, but after I explained it to her she said ‘oh’ and then she went ‘so dats my otter mommy an I has a brother?’ and I said ‘no, sweetheart. I don’t think she will be able to be your other mommy, and I don’t know if Hen will be your brother’ She asked why and I told her it was because of my father and he always hurt all the people I loved. He always hurt everyone who was so important to me and they had to leave. I told her you had to leave and she asked why and I told her that he was really mean to Henry and that he had hit him and she almost cried.. so I stopped… I tried to explain it to her better but I think she was just so frazzled by it that she didn’t comprehend it. She asked me what’s stopping us from still being a family and I said ‘nothing’ because when you think about it-,”

“- nothing truly is stopping us from being a family and not in the way where we had to be together but just a stable unit where she knew she had parents who loved her,” Regina answered and nodded. She knew now where Mal went wrong. “ She’s five. The way you explained it to her led her to believe regardless of what you told her that she had a mother and a brother who left. Her concept of us being together was more important than her understanding that our lives would have been in danger and that, Mal, is where you went wrong with our daughter, That’s why she gets into these moods where she blames me for leaving because you never actually clarified to her that we had to go because you told us to. She thought I left when she was born- does she even know she’s adopted?” Mal shook her head no and Regina sighed. “ Maleficent, Lily believes that you and I were together and that I left a pregnant ex fiancee to fend for herself and left her all alone without another mother. Lily held on to and is holding on to the notion of nothing stopping us from being a family, but until she’s older she won’t realize what exactly it is you were trying to explain to her. That were are a family, we already were, it’s just that now, it;s a bit more complicated,” Regina explained and Mal sighed.  _ God, with the sighing, seriously.  _  “So.. you  _ didn’t _ lie to her,” Regina felt herself asking for clarification and Mal shook her head briskly.

“God, No, Regina. i’d never lie to her especially not like that. No. I kept trying to explain it to her when she would go to school and tell her friends and come home and ask even more questions about you and Henry. You should have seen the look on her face when she spoke about you because it felt as though she would just be completely crushed if I told her the truth. I really tried but I couldn’t risk her breaking down so badly that she just ended up hating us all. I didn’t want her to hate me.. I didn’t want her to hate you. That’s why when she said that to you I prayed to God I’d be able to tell her otherwise but Regina.. Emma, she, she saved my little girl. She saved Lily from the heartbreak and I’m sorry. I am so sorry I didn’t reach out sooner, but everything was a spur of the moment move. I did come back for you and Henry but I really came back back Lily was so adamant about meeting you- about meeting the woman she thinks created her and I couldn’t figure out how to get that notion out of her head. I’m sorry- to you and to Emma, I really am sorry.”

Silence came and then Regina’s watery eyes showed a teary smile before she pulled the woman in for an almost bone crushing hug.

“It’s okay.. we’ll fix it,”

“You shouldn’t have to help me fix anything anymore,”

“I want to,” Regina said strongly. “ You and I will fix it.. now come, you need to clear the air with Emma and I need to see my son after this,”

“Does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?”

“I never hated you. I was just…,”

“Disappointed- I get it,” Mal nodded. “ I would be in me too if I was you.. but Regina,”

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m proud of you,”

“Proud of me for what?”

“For finally telling us two goons to shut up and listen to you. I always wondered how long it would take for you to finally crack a hole in the wall and release your demons on us,” Mal tried to joke but she was heavy with emotion and unshed tears.

“I guess it was time for the inner turmoil to be erased,” she acknowledged before she felt Mal hug her again and the hug felt different. It felt less, sad. The hug felt like hope and new beginnings. Regina found herself hugging the woman back and whispering.

“It’s going to be okay,” before she felt Mal squeeze her tighter and then hold her out just a hair’s breath away. The air around them thickened and Regina soon found Mal leaning in closer to her just before she quickly turned her head and Mal’s eyes slid shut as she realized what she was about to do.

“Ummm,” Regina said as she shut her eyes.

“Jesus,” she pulled back and wiped her palms on her shirt. She stood abruptly and put space between them. “ I’m so sorry, Regina. Jesus, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I- God I’m sorry. I really wasn’t trying to do anything, God. I’m sorry. I keep fucking up. I just. I need to go,” Mal said all too quickly and rushed out the room only barely managing to get near the archway before Regina pulled her back. She buckled against the woman and turned her face away but Regina brought it back.

 

The brunette then put some distance between them and spoke.

“Maleficent, I’m with Emma now and I’m in love with Emma. I love Emma the way I used to love you and still love you, but I am in love with her and she makes me happy, that’s not to say you never have, however, like I said I am with Emma and in love with her. She is in love with me and she loves Henry just the same as she loves Lily and Anabelle and the rest of my family and friends, including you. I understand you thought- or rather, didn’t think, but keep that in the back of your mind. I’m with her and I love her and she loves me,”

“And you love me too… just not the same way you used to,” Mal acknowledged. Regina would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the guilt for the way Mal’s face just fell into the saddest thing she’s ever seen, but she had a new life with a new love and she couldn’t let that be destroyed for one past of a heated kiss. So she nodded and Mal nodded before she turned, only to address Regina so that she did not see her tears.

“I’m glad she makes you happen, Gi. I can see it in your eyes and.. and though,” she sniffled loudly. “ though I wouldn’t have admitted it upon first glance. It definitely shows now, especially in the way you handle her in comparison to everyone else… Like I said, I’m sorry for my stupidity that night, it was fueled by jealousy.. and sadly it was fueled by feeling insignificant because and weak and useless because I was unable to give you and Henry what you needed and then I failed with Lily. I just felt that everything was slipping through my fingers and that nothing I did was the right thing.. but you’re happy now and so is Henry and Everyone loves Emma,” Mal let out a teary laugh and Regina just watched from her spot, a painful look on her face. “ Is it bad if I say that even I love, Emma? God- she’s just so damn loveable, now I see why Lil was so enamoured with her,” she laughed again, a little less teary. “ Just.. keep her around, yeah? I may have failed, but it’s obvious she won’t,” Mal said before she attempted to leave once more only to be hugged from behind by Regina.

“Thank you,” Regina whispered into the atmosphere and Mal just shook her head before she felt Regina let go.  _ She let go.. She’s letting go, so I’ll let go too. _

 

Mal exited and went upstairs to the room where Lily slept, seeing no sight of Emma, Regina following to go and look for her girlfriend but to no avail.

 

_ That’s odd, where could she have gone. _

 

The brunette dialled Emma’s number and she called it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You’ve been sitting there for the past five minutes acting as if the words you just said to me hold absolutely no magnitude whatsoever,” Ruby scolded and Emma just shrugged.

“Maybe they don’t,”

“They do, but you’re being stubborn and idiotic right now because you’re too damn prideful to tell me,” Ruby challenged and it was easier than she thought because Emma cracked right then and there.

“I can’t compete with her, okay,” the blonde ground her teeth and Ruby looked at her like she was stupid.

“Compete with who, Emma? Lily- God Em she’s a child-,”

“- Not. Lily,” Emma enunciated angrily. “ Maleficent. I can’t.. I can’t compete with fucking Maleficent,” the blonde sighed out, dejectedly.

“Who the hell says you have to,”

“Apparently Regina thinks I should,” Emma rolled her eyes and shifted in her space. Ruby’s face fell and her jaw set. That was when you knew the brunette was getting angry and all logic was gone. Ruby would switch at the drop of a dime when it came to Emma. She would usually stop asking questions, much like she was about to do now, but the problem is, those situations never ended well. They were based off of misconstrued information or the latter, none at all. Ruby ground her teeth to the degree that she could hear the screech in them.

“That’s it. I knew her being welcomed into the group would only make shit worse. Fuck that and fuck her,” Ruby belted and as far as Emma was concerned, Ruby was referring to Maleficent when she was referring to the latter, Regina. “ Compete? Really?! With that?! A woman who was too much of a damn coward to come out to her parents and when she finally did it was because she was pushed? A woman who told Regina to run, like literally, take their son and run. A woman who used a five year old to weasel her way back into someone’s life?”  _ Actually I told Lily, Regina was her mother _ the blonde’s internal thoughts wagered. “ No, fuck that and fuck this. We aren’t dealing with that tonight. Tonight, we drink and binge watch terrible slash and gore flicks,” the brunette shook her head as she rose and grabbed all the alcohol she possessed and some glasses. Emma didn’t object, instead she just got extremely comfortable on Ruby’s couch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She called, it rang no answer.

It rang she picked it up and didn’t answer

She called, it rang no answer.

It rang she picked it up and didn’t answer

She called, it rang no answer.

It rang she picked it up and didn’t answer

  
  


And that went on and on and on for minutes until finally Regina caught on.

 

_ Emma wants to be alone… but why? _

 

“Regina, sweetheart, why are you here?”

“Oh, daddy. Emma and I were just bringing Lily back and we needed to talk with Maleficent over a few things,”

“I see,” her father tilted his head in acknowledgment. “ Well, where is, Swan,” he looked around in confusion.

“I don’t know,” she whispered and her father closed the distance between them and kissed her forehead.

“What happened, sweetheart?” She fell into his embrace and shrugged helplessly.

“Daddy, I don’t know,” she answered honestly and he rubbed her back.

“Tell me what happened before she disappeared,” he said and she sighed because that was going to be a long one.

“She and Maleficent got into and argument in the front of Lily and nearly frightened her to death. I had to remove Lily from the situation and then I snapped at them both and told them to shut up and sit down because they were acting so stupidly over something that needed the attention in the bigger picture. I started yelling at them both-,” she managed to get out until her father laughed. That meant he was proud of her and she smiled at that for only so long until she continued to tell him what transpired. After that her father made a noise of understanding.

“I think Swan feels threatened,” her father finally said as he stepped back and she looked at him funny.

“Threatened by what? I haven’t done anything to make her feel threatened,”

“Maybe not-,”

“-What do you mean maybe?” she almost snapped at him too, “ I didn’t  _ do _ anything, daddy,”

“Okay, sorry,” he apologised. “ I’m just saying. You didn’t have to do anything for her to feel threatened. The situation in itself is threatening. Regina,” he sighed, “ You asked her to leave the room so that you could talk to Maleficent alone…  _ alone _ . That in itself is enough for her to feel threatened, not to mention the fact that it would be about Lily, she feels like she’s just an outsider where two parents are involved. Two parents-,”

“-with a past.. with.. history,” Regina mumbled and her father hummed.

“But why run? I told her I didn’t want her to have to sit through what Maleficent might tell me. I was thinking of her in all of this,” Regina argued and her father looked at her, studying her.

“Did you really just do all of that.. for her?”

“Well, I wanted answers too-,”

“-Yes and she felt those answers were only answers  _ you _ wanted to hear.. without her there to know what’s been said,”

“But I didn’t want her to have to deal with that. That’s why I asked her to wait in the other room so that we could just rip the band aid off and deal with it without Emma feeling as though I was intentionally bringing up my past just because,”

“That’s not how she sees it,”

“Yes, well, she’s blind,” Regina grumped and her father took her by the hand and pulled her to sit in the chair.

“Okay, calm down,” he began but she shook her head.

“Daddy, how am I supposed to calm down when Emma took off like a flightless bird. She  _ ran _ , daddy. She didn’t just run. She ran away from me. Whatever happened to her being able to answer my questions of blue just so I could tell her I was pink and aqua? Why would she run and take away my yellow? When she was the only person in my  life who created my yellow without ever having to try as hard as anyone else I ever dated, did?” She fell silent and her father sighed.

“I’ve no clue what in the hell you’re referring to,” he said and she managed to laugh just a bit along side him, “ but, that’s something that’s a bit deeper for Swan to tell you.. but sweetheart. She wasn’t running from you, she was running from the situation,”

“One in which I’m apart of, so she’s running from me, too,” she argued and he couldn’t lie, she was making sense. All Henry could do was bring her in for a tight hug and sigh as he kissed the top of her head and whispered,

“I’m sorry,” as his daughter broke down in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They’d been staring at the phone as it lit up and chose to ignore it the first time. The second time they put it on vibrate, but by the third, Ruby had growled and tossed the phone across the room, satisfied when she heard the clatter and possibly the battery falling from its safe haven capsule.

“That could have been important,” Emma said.

“No, it only could have been Regina and knowing you, you’d be gullible enough to answer it and be sucked back into the lies she sold you,” Ruby said pointedly as she did not move her vision from the tv.

“It’s not as bad as you’re making it seem,” Emma tried to defend but where logic was, Ruby was going no where near it. Her mind always shut off after things like that, so bothering to hear the whole story, never came.

“Em, I don’t care if it included rainbow mobiles and unicorn kisses, she fucked with you, which means she fucked with me and until she can explain to me why she felt the need to make you feel like you needed to compare with Maleficent, She’s the enemy and you are not going to call her or answer that damn phone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, mom.. what’s the matter,”

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Regina began before she sighed. She’d locked her front door, kicked off her shoes, hung her coat and even scratched behind Mat’s ears. She plopped down into the chair and sighed “ That’s a lie.. Henry. Emma.. left,” she choked out and her son looked at her pained.

“M-mom, what do you mean.. left?”

“She just.. left.. I don’t know where she went, but she’s clearly not very happy right now and she just needs some.. time,” Regina managed to get out as the words tasted so terrible in her mouth.

“Well,, what was it about,” Henry asked as he took a seat right next to her.

“Honestly, Henry. I’ve absolutely no clue. Tonight has been a whirlwind of arguments and explanations and miscommunication that I honestly can not tell you exactly what it is that would have caused Emma to just dart out of the door. I’ve been calling her, but she won’t pick up. Her phone is off.. Nothing,” Regina threw an arm over her face and sighed heavily. Henry leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, mom,” the teen whispered and Regina sat up quickly to regard him.

“Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, there’s no need to apologise and even still don’t apologise for this situation. Adults leave all the time. We just have to have faith they will come back… okay,” she tried to smile as she stroked his hair from his face. He nodded, but that didn’t do much to quell the pain inside his chest.

 

_ Another one ran away. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Over the course of the next few days, numerous things happened.

Regina and Henry kept true to their weekend hang even though through most of it they talked about Emma and how they both felt or would feel if she never came back and so on. Regina continued to wear her ring having some blind hope that Emma would just show up at any minute with words and apologies and a kiss, even if it was chaste. She just wanted to feel her. Henry continued to keep Lina’s deadly secret. Regina told Maleficent they needed to take Lily to a doctor because she was more than positive the little girl was suffering from ADHD and the woman agreed to take her which was done by that Friday. Regina continued to call Emma’s phone to no avail when it came to getting responses or even a damn ring. Her father told her to keep strong but it was fading with every single day she went without her blonde counterpart, even Mat was beginning to suffer and that happened by Saturday. Regina ended up spending all of her time with Henry and Lily and Maleficent after the hospital visit in which it was confirmed that she did have ADHD. Regina had begun to look for schools that would be able to deal with special needs children and also looked online at some things that parents can do to help their child who was suffering from a disease such as that. She spent all of her time around trying to find Lily the best possible options, even getting her eyes tested and fitted for frames and doing the same with her niece which Zelena appreciated but teased her for as she said Regina was projecting her anxiety on the children. It was odd she barely saw her sister who seemed to be looking for not only a job, but a fairly close apartment. She was also out at night more often, dressed to kill but still returning at a reasonable enough hour considering Henry Sr decided to put a curfew on her which she surprisingly played along with. Probably because she missed being able to do that with her father.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Thursday Mid-day**

 

Katherine and Jefferson were in Katherine’s house, Katherine’s twins were off on their own once again as she and Jefferson were in their own form of communication. Jefferson was sat with his feet up on Katherine’s coffee table as she rambled and rambled on about how Regina shouldn’t be upset over what she said because she was right when she said that Lily wasn’t hers.

 

It wasn’t until Jefferson just shrugged it off like it didn’t matter that Katherine started in on him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Sunday Mid-day.**

  
  


Henry’s faith that Emma would come back took a huge blow as it was nearing Sunday and he had finally managed to push his mother away to go and have lunch with Katherine and Jeff and Grace of course.

 

“You seriously haven’t heard from her since Wednesday?” Katherine gaped and Regina nodded.

“Bu-but.. why?” Jefferson tried but even he was a little bit more than upset over it.

“Daddy, what’s wrong,” Grace looked up at her father who smiled sadly.

“Nothing sweetie, it’s just that Goddy Gina hasn’t seen Emma in a long time. You remember Emma right?” he asked and his daughter nodded.

“Is she sick,” Grace asked and Regina actually wished that were it but she knew it wasn’t.

“No, baby girl,” Regina sighed sadly. “ She’s not sick. She’s just.. cranky,” Regina tried and Grace looked like she was just as sad.

“I’m sorry, goddy Gina,” the little girl said and she couldn’t find it in her to be mad even though everyone was saying those damn words to her.

“Do you at least know where she is,” Katherine asked as she changed the conversation’s direction. Regina shook her head, no.

“Any idea who she might be with,”

“No,” Regina sighed.

“Well, Eva would have said something by now and so would David,” Katherine cleared.

“That only leaves Ruby, but I haven’t talked to her in about two days, last time I did, she seemed okay though,” Jefferson piped up.

“Well, maybe it’s her,” Katherine said.

“It is,” Regina finally said and her friends looked at her strangely.

“I thought you said-,”

“- I know what I said, but I just realized that Ruby … she’s like Emma’s sister. Literally if they could be attached at the hip they would be,”

“But why wouldn’t she tell me,” Jefferson whined.

“Because you’re friends with me and you may be her cousin but we talk frequently and daily.” Jefferson sat silent for a moment and nodded.

“So why don’t you just go over there and get her,” he finally asked.

“Because… because,” she paused. “ Emma doesn’t  _ want _ me to come get her. She wants me to give her time. I’m giving her time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sunday Evening**

 

“Wow, I’m surprised it took you this long to show you cared,” Ruby said on that Sunday evening as she eyed Regina with a bit of anger.

“Good evening, Miss Lucas. You would do well to watch your tone with me as you are not fully versed in this situation,” Regina reprimanded in a cold tone that would normally scare anyone but Ruby was defiant, stupidly so.

“I don’t work for you anymore, sweetie,” she drawled. “ And you would do well to watch your tone considering you were the one who asked to meet me,” Ruby pointed out and Regina just managed to keep from rolling her eyes.

“Do you even know what happened.

“Pretty damn sure I got the jist of it,” she shrugged.

“Oh, really? Do tell,” Regina said in sarcasm and Ruby nearly growled.

“Wow, never met someone guilty of a crime and knew what they did wrong,” Ruby said with her own biting sarcasm. “ Complete asinine justification and poorly constructed competitions,” the girl continued and Regina felt it all grate on her last, raw, nerve.

“Continue to fight on unstable foundation, Miss Lucas. I’ve no time for this,” Regina shook her head and Ruby hit way below the belt.

“Yeah, just like you don’t have time for Emma, right? You know what Miss’ high and up my own ass’ how about you stop making Emma feel like she catches the scraps and make her feel like she won the damn trophy. Or better yet, stop making her-  _ telling _ her to feel like she needs to compete with your ex and selling her lies about love and happiness, hmm? How about you look in the mirror and realize all you do is damage her repeatedly because she thinks and feels exactly what you made her think and feel… and that’s useless. I expected you to be many things, Regina, but fuck me I never expected you to be such a bitch. Such a  heartless fucking bitch.”

 

The girl walked away from Regina, leaving her without so much as a chance to tell Ruby that was not the case.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Sunday Evening**

 

There was a knock at his door and he opened it to answer.. The only word he said before his jaw clenched and set, was,

“Swan.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Monday Morning.**

 

Monday rolled around and Regina was up with the damn birds and before traffic started to truly whistle. She made her son breakfast and got him and Lina to school. Regina had tried Emma’s cell once more, but received no answer. She wasn’t going to give up, but she wasn’t going to give in either. If Emma wanted to be that way, she would have to guide the way they handled this by taking the first steps.

 

Regina did also promise herself to speak with Lina as soon as possible, just to see where her head was and what it could possibly be that she would have been struggling with. She didn’t want to push, but she also didn’t want the girl to feel as though no one was there for her because she already had Henry, why not have a thirty something year old mother going through her own mental problems with her own damn relationship and being told her youngest has ADHD and that everything literally was falling apart around her.  _ How Fun! _

 

_ “ _ Bye mom, I love youu.. be strong today, okay,” Henry tried to cheer her up and give her words of encouragement as he’s been doing the past few days. Regina managed to place the fakest smile she could muster on to her face and responded.

“You too, sweetheart. I love you,” she said and she knew she meant it, it’s just the smile really wasn’t selling it. But henry knew why and he understood why and he respected why.

“Come on, Lina. Let’s go,” he said as he tugged his friend from the car.

“Bye Auntie Gi. Love you,” the girl said as she exited.

“Goodbye, Lina. I love you as well,” the woman said and the teens were gone. Regina sighed to herself so heavily she could have blown a house down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina didn’t know how she got back home but she did it and she dreaded the fact that she would possibly have to see people on a Monday. A day in which is widely accepted as the shittiest of the week. She fell face first into the couch and groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head. She tried Emma’s cell phone one more time and when she got no response, she threw her own and drifted off to sleep. Something she’d just realized before she conked out, she hadn’t been doing for the past.. near week. Regina somehow had also willed herself not to cry and that was just as confusing to her as anything else. Why the hell should she keep the tears in? Who were they helping? Who were they saving?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Tuesday Morning**

“I swear to God if she didn’t love you I would punch you in the fucking throat right now.”

  
  
  


“OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! WHY?! Why do you willingly involve yourself in things that could end so badly for everyone- do you even think!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Tuesday Mid-day**

“ I really can’t believe you pushed her away for an entire fucking week, you  _ idiot!” _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

**_Wednesday (early- wee hours in the morning)_ **

_ There’s a knock _

_ “Hi,” it’s sheepish and it’s scared. _

_ “hi.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in order it goes  
> Regina  
> Ruby  
> Katherine (this will cover the Maleficent arc piece as well, and just a smidgen of this particular situation)  
> Henry Sr.  
> Zelena  
> Eva  
> Maleficent  
> Henry  
> Emma  
> Regina (again)


	22. It's beginning to look a lot more red (Katherine's Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I explained in the last chapter these won't be long in the slightest It's more of soundbites in a sense Snippets of what occurred during everyone's week where Emma just damn near disappeared And Regina was a messmess

**Katherine’s Red**

 

**Thursday Mid-day**

 

“ I just don’t get it, Jeff,” Katherine paced her living room as she scratched her head, confusion and slight anger etched on her face. Jefferson had his feet up on the table and continued to hum away as Katherine ranted. “ I mean, was I really wrong for telling Regina that Lily wasn’t hers, because she isn’t. Lily isn’t hers. That little girl was a ploy for Maleficent to slither her way back into Regina’s life. She used Lily to cushion the blow after what she did to her. And let’s be serious what do we actually know about Lily? Come on! She just so happens to have been adopted by Maleficent when she was a baby and we’re supposed to believe that? We’re left to believe she didn’t fuck some guy and that’s how Lily came around and she’s not just passing this woman off as her ‘adopted’ daughter?” Katherine rambled and Jefferson made a noise that Katherine couldn’t read. “ Would you mind lending your voice,” the woman asked almost sarcastically. He stopped humming and looked up from his phone. Katherine looked at him with serious expectancy and the man rolled his eyes before he scoffed, phone limply swinging from his fingers.

“What makes you so sure she used Lily to get back into Regina’s good graces-,” he couldn’t finish because Katherine was just itching to yammer.

“- Oh I don’t know, maybe because the exact same week Maleficent puts her filthy hands on Regina is the exact same week that she somehow managed to waltz into the same damn restaurant where Regina is, with us. With her  _ family _ . She used that child to get Regina to forgive her and look, Regina was just stupid enough to believe her.” There was silence as Jefferson reeled his words in and changed his approach because he wasn’t as versed in the situation but even he wasn’t that judgmental.

“Kat,” he began sternly. “ Sit. First thing’s first... Maleficent didn’t use Lily,” he said and Katherine glared at him, but he held a hand up. “ Don’t glare at me because she didn’t. Lily already knew Emma before hand but Maleficent didn’t know she knew Lily. Lily didn’t know who anyone was until that day and you calling Regina stupid is just downright low of you to believe Regina is ever the gullible woman to forgive someone for harming her the way she’s had to deal with it all her life. You know as well as I know that that is not the case when it comes to Regina and for you to judge who she forgives and the way she forgives them, makes you a terrible friend considering we’ve all hurt Regina in the past and yet still, she forgave us without batting an eye because she knew us before our demons came out and she stayed to continue to learn us after those demons went away. You have no right to question Maleficent’s parental status as it relates to Lily because just about all of us could say the same about one another and our own children. If Lily is biologically hers- So what! If Lily came from Maleficent having sex with some guy-so what! The whole situation before us has to do with- What is  _ Regina _ going to do? What is it that Regina wants to do about this situation because at the end of the day this decision is Regina’s. Everyone made decisions for her for about as long as her hair was when we were in school. Everyone has plugged in their own opinions and their own thoughts and we all neglected to hear hers because we’re so used to telling her things and her agreeing even though she may not agree fully or even understand, that we ignored her voice. And God damn if she wasn’t right,” he laughed and shook his head. “ She was right. We’ve no right to anything except being her support system and that means that whatever decisions she wants to make whether we think they’re wrong or not. They’re hers to make.” Katherine shook her head and scoffed.

“I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to believe this crap,” Katherine scolded the man and all he did was smirk and almost laugh at her. Jefferson cleaned his fingernails before he looked up at Katherine with an almost unreadable facial expression.

“It’s funny you call me stupid when you weren’t even aware that your own husband was out screwing his assistant and the nanny- yet still when you did find out, you were in so much denial- so much fucking denial and here you are, judging Regina for forgiving Maleficent when he came back with his tail between his legs- or rather, at attention with only God knows what else and poems of I love you. Right, and who’s stupid again?”

 

Katherine slapped Jefferson so hard his jaw shifted. Jefferson rearranged his face and sat back as he waited for Katherine to rise like a wave and let him have it.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE, JEFFERSON,” she screeched and all he did was smirk, which served to make her angrier. “ Don’t you dare judge me for the things he did and don’t you dare judge me for the things I’ve done. He made a mistake,” she enunciated. “ He knew what he did was wrong. He knew what he did was wrong whilst he was doing it, but he still went ahead and he did it! I didn’t push him to do it and I damn sure didn’t tell him it was okay to do it. He made a mistake,” she repeated. “ He said he was sorry. He tried to prove he was sorry- what was I supposed to do, not give him another chance?! What, was it expected of me?! Did you all just think I’d toss him aside and take our children and run?  He made a fucking Mistake, Jeff. He said he was sorry and he worked his ass off to make it up to me and our kids! I’m not going to give up on him just because of one silly mistake!”

 

Jefferson was silent and he was silent because he wanted to see how long it would take Katherine to smack her own forehead over those exact words.

“Funny,” Jefferson said. “ Just, beautifully funny, considering you don’t see how similar your response was to Regina’s. Tell me, Katherine,” Jefferson teased as he sat up straight. “ How is anything you said any different from what Regina said? How is anything- any single cell of a word you just so passionately spat at me, any fucking different from what Regina said about Maleficent? Think about it- you literally just said he made a mistake, a big one- A stupid one! and yet still you defend him after he steps out on you, not once but twice Katherine.  _ Twice _ . How are you any different in decision making than Regina was? Oh! I get it, it’s because he only cheated right? It’s because he  _ just _ cheated and didn’t do anything else, right? You know, it’s not to do with the fact that he broke your family or that he stepped out on you and screwed around for nearly months on end and came back as if nothing was wrong. Laid with you in bed as if nothing was wrong.. I get it. Regina’s gullible and stupid and you’re not.”

 

There was silence. Katherine was seething but Jefferson could care less about her mood. He was trying to make a point and an important one at that.

Finally the dam broke and Katherine’s eyes widened.

“Oh My God,” she whispered almost unbelievingly. Jefferson just hummed. “ Jeff-,” she choked and stopped short. He hummed again. “She.. she.. Oh my God! Jeff, she’s… right,” Katherine whispered and Jefferson just nodded.


	23. It's beginning to look a lot more red (Henry Sr's Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's tamed that's all I will say

**Sunday Evening**

 

“Swan,” he said surprised as the blonde stood in the doorway of Regina’s childhood home. Emma looked down at her shoes and waved to Henry Sr. The man’s face contorted into concern.,

“Swan are you okay,” he asked as he stepped forward and Emma shook her head quickly.

“Yessir,” she slurred in a scared tone.

“Come inside,” he said as he stepped aside and Emma stepped through the threshold of the house. She paused and looked around as if she was looking for something- or rather, someone.

“She’s not here.. no one is,” Henry answered as he saw the woman’s face switch through relief to worry. “ I had told them I was having a meeting with someone and that I needed the house.. Regina’s out somewhere. I’m not exactly sure where but she’s out,” Henry spoke as he walked through the foyer and into the living room, Emma following behind him like a toddler. “Drink,” he asked and she shook her head, so he sat. “ Come, sit.” She sat. “ So… why exactly are you here,” the man questioned as he lifted his already steeped teacup to his lips. He took a sip and set it on the arm of the chair as he watched Emma fidget in her spot.

“I don’t know,” Emma said, but Henry tilted his head in a knowing fashion.

“ No,” he said simply. “ You know why you’re here, you just won’t say it. Swan,” he sighed. “ For what it’s worth. I’m not upset with you. Had I been upset with you, you’d have known by now. Obviously I intended to also see where your head was in relation to this situation, so tell me, why exactly are you here?” She fidgeted and fidgeted before she spoke.

“I.. I wanted to.. I need help,” she managed.

“Okay, help with what?”

“Regina,” she whispered and his eyebrow peaked.

“And you think coming to me will solve your issues you ran away from when it came to my daughter?” he asked and she shook her head vigorously.

“No-no. I just..,” she sighed. “ Mister Mills-,”

“- stop. You call me Pop or dad, but nothing of the sort with that Mister Mills thing.. now, continue,”

“Okay.. I need you to help me.. understand, Regina.”  He tilted his head back before he responded to her.

“Swan that’s a big thing you’re asking, considering I don’t even understand Regina. No one truly does. We’d all thought you were the one who would understand her if no one else did, but it seems you’re much like the rest of us,” he acknowledged.

“Seems it,” Emma agreed and sighed. The man looked at her as if she were just too pitiful not to feel bad for. But Henry Mills Sr was not about to do that when it came to his daughter’s happiness or Emma’s for that matter.

“You’re a coward, Swan,” he said and she looked over at him with a distressed appearance. “You heard me. You are a coward and you’ve proven to me that you will run when the tide comes in,” he stood and walked over to where she sat as he kept her eye contact. “ What’s not to stop you from running when you propose to Regina or when you’re actually married or have another child? What’s not going to stop you, Emma, from running away from and out of this life that you were so adamant about having after you finally said yes?”

“I-,” Emma only managed but he cut her off as he was beginning to fill with emotions of pain and disappointment. Not in Emma, but in the situation and the way it was turning out.

“- What’s not there to stop you from running out of Henry’s life?”

“I-,”

“-What’s not there to stop you from running out of Ana’s life,or Zelena’s or your friends or mines or Regina’s? What’s not there, Swan? Do you realize that if you run from one you run from all? You run away from Regina, you run away from the rest of us who  _ you’ve  _ made your family. You 

run away from the people who love you and want the best for you. The ones who  _ want _ you, Swan,”

“Maybe I need to.. I’m just a disappointm-,”

“-NO!” he boomed. “  You’ll be a disappointment if you believe that shit you tell yourself! You will be a disappointment if you truly think that anything negative you say about yourself is what we see, because it’s not, Swan. It damn sure is not what we see,” he grinded his teeth because, how? How could she not see that he saw her as his daughter now. That he saw her as someone who brought so much light to their rain- to everyone’s rain? “We see someone who made my daughter believe in love again and try,” he spoke and straightened his back. “We see someone who made his mother find a reason to smile every morning she wakes up- or her sister be forced to listen to her gush and drabble about you every second of the day even through this stupid split between the two of you right now,” his arms flailed as he continued to express and explain. “You made someone’s ex love believe that love could be reached again. That it could be obtained if she just believed.. if she. Just. Said. Yes.” His words were hushed and whispered as he kneeled before her and placed his hands on her lap. Emma stared him dead in the eyes, her own eyes giving away her true emotion that she felt so heavy at heart. “ _ You _ made her believe that and now you wanna do what? Run? Why? Because you had one little hiccup. One miscommunicated situation? You didn’t even argue and I really would like to do what you actually would do if you did argue. Would you have truly ran just because of one disagreement?” He was met with silence as Emma nodded and he sighed at her response. “Regina didn’t even understand why you left because all she was so concerned with doing was respecting you and protecting you and even when you darted out of here,as explained in her words, ‘ a flightless bird’ she respected your need to be alone. I explained it to her. I actually had to explain  _ you  _ to _ my _ daughter,” he laughed because it seemed so absurd that he had to be the bridge. The middle 

man. “I had to explain to her why you left, why you felt so threatened when all she thought she was doing was protecting you. Swan, you ran and you don’t even know why you ran. All you saw was her past and didn’t even realize you were her future.”

Of course silence consumed the room and Henry sighed so heavily Emma thought he would fall over.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out because her throat was tight and her eyes were watering. “ I didn’t realize how-,”

“-How important you were and are to all of us? Or how much we all love and care for you? Emma,” he sighed once more. “Maleficent respects you- she actually respects you in the way someone would with the love of their life, but Regina isn’t hers anymore. She stopped being hers and Maleficent knows that, she sees that and she’s coming to respect that with every day that passes and Regina reminds her that she’s yours. She reminded her that she’s yours, tonight,” he said and Emma’s head snapped over to meet his gaze.

“She.. she,” the blonde stuttered and the man nodded.

“She did. She told her, she made her understand it and then she went to look for you, Emma. Regina went looking for you because she wanted her past to realize who her future would be with. She wanted you two to be okay, to coexist and to understand that Maleficent had her and she’ll always have her, just not the way you have her now. She wanted you to see that there was nothing there. That there was nothing to worry about, but you ran,”

“I ran because I was stupid,”

“Not stupid, just scared. You have a right to be scared, but you don’t have a right to run when you don’t know what you were running from, clear?” She nodded and then looked at him. He was expecting an actual answer.

“Yes sir,” she managed as strongly as her weakness would allow her to.

“Emma,” Henry somewhat smiled, “ I can’t help you figure Regina out. All I can do is tell you that this isn’t something I can help you with because I made my daughter a promise since she was old enough to fathom what a relationship was. I wasn’t to become involved in it, but be her sounding board for it. I’ve stuck to that, but I can’t say that it’s okay that I just sit here and watch you lose your mind over it.. So, I’m going to break this and call her-,”

“-NO! No, don’t call her. Don’t break your promise, Pop. You can’t. It’s all that gives her hope when things seem so terrible. That’s the only thing that reminds Regina why she’s so human and why she has so much hope in humanity. It’s stability for her. The way I ...,” Emma stopped and Henry smirked at her.

“You’ve figured it out haven’t you,” he raised a brow at her and she nodded. Emma was gaping, but she nodded.  _ How could I be so stupid! _

“Promises.. she goes back to promises. That’s how I figure her out,” Emma rambled in a mumbled tone, but Henry heard it. He heard all of it and he understood it. He understood her. “I can only understand where her mind is if I remember every promise I ever made her. She goes off of the promises I made to her. .. I told her I would make it okay and that I would say yes when no one else did, when no one else wanted to and I ran.. I ran just like,” Emma gulped.  _ I ran. I ran away from her the same way.. the same way _ . She gulped again. Emma’s eyes were wide as she looked at Henry Sr.. “ That’s how she forgives,” Emma whispered and Henry looked like he was damn proud of her for figuring it out. “ That’s why she forgives and forgave so easily.. that’s why she .. gave her another chance. That’s why she just let’s everyone run around her and.. Oh my God,” Emma gasped.

“ Now you know,” Henry said and Emma shot up from her seat. “ Now you know why and you know who. Swan, she loves you and you running away from he-,”

“- Shot all her hope of that to hell. I know,” Emma groaned and fell back into the couch. Henry sat next to her and pulled her into his side.

“I’m not picking sides because I’m on both of your sides when it comes to this. She needs you, but she needs the strong person you promised her, Swan. Not the you who ran away from her because of fear that she was trying in vain to destroy. She didn’t want you in fear and you didn’t want to feel like second best.. She gets that.. she gets  _ you _ .”


	24. It's beginning to look a lot more red (Zelena's Red) (Eva's Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one. Funny that. Ruby gets slapped a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I explained the chapters focus solely on everyone arguing, so location as well as other things fall by the wayside. I need full attention and focus on what I'm bringing forward because Everyone just stuck their hands in at the same time.

Tuesday Morning

 

“OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! WHY?! Why do you willingly involve yourself in things that could end so badly for everyone- do you even think!” Eva shrieked at Ruby as she flung her hands out at the side, flailing and eyes bulging at the prospect of her friend doing the most asinine thing on the planet; however, Ruby didn’t seem to be fazed- or at least she pretended not to be. The brunette looked away, eyes averting Eva’s glare just as much as it was averting the glare of blue eyes that were opposite Eva’s.

“I was just doing what I felt was best for Emma,” she managed to get out, nose upturned, before the glares intensified.

“I swear to God if she didn’t love you I would punch you in the fucking throat right now,” Zelena spat as she kept her eyes focused on Ruby. Ruby’s eyes sunk. It seemed Zelena had more of an affect on her than Eva did and that was precisely the reason why Eva invited her there.

“Like you’re one to talk. You pop up out of nowhere after leaving your sister for how many years and now you wanna be devil’s advocate and threaten me- and for what? All to stay in your little bitchy sister’s good graces-,”

“-DON’T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE,” Zelena spat as she rose and practically levitated towards Ruby with her teeth grinding so hard they shifted and her eyes so wide, the capillaries swelled on her pupils. “ You have no fucking right, nor do you have any fucking idea about my history with my sister,” she seethed and Ruby smirked.

“I know enough to know you left her when she was a little girl all because of your precious little feelings-,” _SMACK!_ Zelena’s chest heaved, heavily and Ruby’s face stayed turned. She wiped away at the minute amount of blood that came from the tiny slit in her lip before she turned her face back and looked Zelena dead in the eyes.

“She deserved it, just like she deserved to be left- _by you_ . The same way you deserved to be forgotten- _by her_. The same way you lucked out and fucked up on getting to know your own father and your nephew all in one go,”

“Ruby, shut up,” Eva snarled, but she wouldn’t

“No,” she said simply as she rose from her chair. “ This posh, pompous and pontificating bitch,” Ruby poked and prodded as she backed a rather amazonian height woman against a wall, “ thinks that she has some fucking right weighing in on a situation she only has half of the side on,” Ruby glared.

“You are an idiot, Ruby,” Eva stated. “ You only have one side of the story too,” Eva said as she shook her head. “ And how the hell do you even know that Emma meant what you’re running out with, anyway?”

“Because she said it,” Ruby shot back as she spun quickly to regard the woman. Eva wasn’t moved and Zelena just continued to glare at her. Eva folded her arms as she continued.

“Did she actually say it or did you just go on your usual assumption?-”

“-Emphasis on the ASS,” Zelena said as she moved away from the woman and sat. “ And before you go any further and I rip your throat out and feed it to the homeless, I know the full story. Unlike you, Emma trusts my father and our family enough to talk- Oh, and before you go any further about the relationship I have with my sister- don’t! You don’t have a leg to stand on in judgment when you can’t even find a man who would move far enough from his nerd cave to get a real job. You’ve no room to speak when you yourself had nothing to fall back on and it was my sister who gave you a job and you call her a bitch because of some miscommunication? You’ve no room for judgment on how my relationship with my nephew didn’t happen nor do you have a leg to stand on when it comes to me and my father. You were not there- so shut the hell up about it because I know a whole hell of a lot more than you can even get the scrapings from. And that, dear Ruby- that. Hmmph! That’s more that can be said for your tactics born of idiocy,” the tall redhead smirked as she sat primly in her spot. Ruby clenched her jaw and Zelena continued to smirk. “ Oh, dear me, do I detect a bit of.. envy?” she laughed. “ Don’t be so green darling, it’ll bring out those horrible crow’s feet you’ve got,” she said with a very teasing tone as she leaned in and winked at Ruby.

“Ladies, can we please just get this thing over with,” Eva tried and Zelena rolled her eyes as she sat back, smirk still planted firmly on her face.

“Yes- yes. Fine, let’s deal with this.. Now, where do we begin,” the redhead asked as she turned to Eva.

“How about from what we all know,”

“Alright, what do you know,” Zelena asked Eva and the woman shrugged. They both ignored Ruby's grumpy state.

“Nothing much. Katherine and Jefferson argued over the whole Maleficent and Lily thing. She was saying Maleficent used Lily to get back in Regina’s good graces and that Lily could just be some guy’s kid and something something,” Eva waved off and both Ruby and Zelena looked at each other for a moment before they scoffed and looked away. “ Basically. They argued over Regina being competent enough to make decisions because Maleficent used to mean so much to her and blah blah. Katherine said Regina was stupid to forgive Maleficent after she did something like that to her-,”

“-But didn’t her husband cheat on her?” Ruby interrupted. “She can’t say that, if he cheated on her, it’s the same thing when you think about it. Someone you love or loved so much damages you but you’re still trying to see the good in them no matter how badly they broke you or hurt you physically, emotionally or otherwise.. it’s her choice if she wants to forgive her or not-,”

“-That’s the same thing Jefferson told her, and she didn’t get it at first, but I guess she realized it afterwards…”

“I can’t believe you actually defended my sister,” Zelena’s eyebrows rose but Ruby rolled her eyes.

“ I know when to give credit where it’s due,”

“Surrrre, you do. Yet you couldn’t see how this situation isn’t all that meets the eye. Yup, completely giving credit,” Zelena said sarcastically.

“Can we _please_ stick to the topic of conversation?” Eva drawled.

“Fine. In short form _our_ friend,” she motioned between her and Eva, “ showed up on my doorstep crying over something _your_ sister did,” she pointed to Zelena. “ Regina called for hours and I convinced Emma to ignore every single call. She said that Regina said she should be competing with Maleficent and Lily,”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Zelena said.

“Oh well, that’s what she said,” Ruby rolled her shoulders.

“Ruby,” Eva narrowed her eyes.

“What,”

“What _exactly_ did Emma say?”

“I told you,”

“No, you short formed it. What. Did. She. Say?”

“Jesus- fine! She said, and I quote ‘Yeah, well, I’m not so sure she cares now, or if she’s even telling me the fucking truth’ and she rambled on and on after I asked her a couple of questions-,”

“-Ruby, for - the love - of Fuck,” Eva spat. “ Stop half-assing it and just fucking tell me what the fuck you and Emma said, exactly what you said and I swear if you don’t tell me now I will wring your scrawny fucking neck,” the woman seethed and Ruby would’ve shit bricks if she could past Eva’s bulging neck vein and narrowed eyes. Ruby swallowed and then she began to divulge exactly what she could remember or at least what she could recite exactly. She did manage to get the part about what Emma said right, however she had tried to leave out some of the hurtful things she said about Regina in the process.

“Zee, can you remember what all happened with Emma and you and your dad,” Eva questioned and the woman nodded before she began only to be interrupted by Ruby on several occasions with defenses for Emma.

“Seriously, can you stop acting like a child who lacks the attention of a parent and act your age,” Zelena sighed heavily.

“You would know all about that. You were a fatherless and motherless child because you were in your feelings,” the brunette spat.

“Yes, come with a new trick or are all dogs trained the same way,” Zelena tilted her head as she cleaned imaginary dirt from her nails. She then made a scoreboard, marking one in her corner.

“I’m convinced part of the reason your husband left is because you were some raggedy old slag, or maybe he just got tired of your smart ass remarks about everything and pretending as though you’re this perfect gift to the earth. You fucked up and now your child is fatherless. How funny that you repeat history for your daughter, all without running,”Ruby ground out and Zelena paused, mouth agape and her face scrunched up into.. pain. Ruby didn’t care.

“You… give true meaning to the word, bitch,” Zelena finally said as she shifted uncomfortably. She then got up and began to exit the room, along with Ruby's running remarks.

“Yeah, well,” Ruby snorted. “ Not my fault your family is fucked up because you ran away and your sister doesn’t know how to treat people-,”

“-Ruby,”

“- It is not my fault that you don’t even realize that your sister is inconsiderate about Emma’s feelings in all of this-”

“-Ruby-”

“-It damn sure ain’t my fault you’re so blinded on trying to be up your sister’s ass and swallowing shit just to appease her for the way she treats _my_ friend. You know, the one your sister claimed to love-,”

“-RUBY!” Eva yelled and the woman sighed.

“What,” she spun to face her friend who levelled the heaviest slap she could manage across her face.

“You. Are a fucking disappointment right now,” Eva said before Ruby rose from where she sat and got into the woman’s personal space. She backhanded Eva before she glared at her.

“Stop fucking hitting me,” she glared. Eva rearranged her jaw before she spat. She smacked Ruby again, causing the woman to stumble back, legs buckling as she fell into the chair, Eva now towering over her.

“I would if you weren’t such a fucking idiot, Ruby. Emma never said Regina actually said she needs to compete with Maleficent and _you_ fucked that up, you idiot. You fucking idiot. Did you even realize that Emma was just venting because she felt like Regina put Maleficent before her _because_ Emma was looking in from the outside instead of realizing she was the inside? Did you even stop to think that maybe, just maybe Regina’s entire method was to spare Emma and not harm her?-”

“-Bu-,”

“-SHUT UP! Jesus, you talk but you don’t listen. You jump without a fucking cape and that’s why you go nowhere. Ruby, I get it, you want to protect Emma, but she is a grown woman and you have no business and no right getting involved, and I don’t give a damn how much you _think_ you should be involved- you _shouldn’t be!_  None of us have a God damn right to tell them whether they are right or wrong. That’s for them to figure out and we need to shut the fuck up and sit back and let them sort through it themselves. Everyone’s hand can’t be in the pot or else the food will taste like shit. We can’t all weigh in with our own ways of solving shit because if that’s the case, they don’t need to be in a relationship. So, just back off and let them figure it out because at the end of the day, they lie down with one another, not us. They lie down at the end of the day with more words to say and more things to do and that’s without us. You are not Emma’s bodyguard and I’m more than positive she didn’t ask you to be. She wanted to vent and you attacked Regina. You literally went after her and didn’t even bother hearing her out.. I thought we were all better than that? and then you go and attack Zelena on some really sore issues. Ruby, who did you become in the short space of time? Who are you? Where did the logical thinker we all know and love to hate, go? Regina’s done nothing but keep us all above water and keep our heads from getting wet. Ruby, she gave you a job without a second thought, just because. She treated you like a human and decided to create a friendship with you and all you could do in return is accuse her of playing with Emma’s emotions… Did you ever, for once, think about the possibility that Emma didn’t need to be involved in that situation with Regina and Maleficent? Hell, do you even know how they got there to begin with? No,” Eva answered her own question. “ None of us know but the three of them and then everyone’s bringing in someone else’s child and slinging accusations.. when the hell did everyone turn into high schoolers? This is Regina’s life. This is Emma’s life. This is Maleficent’s life and she may have fucked up, but we all have and if Regina could forgive her and try to forge some form of cordial relationship with her- then why the hell can’t everyone just take it as it stands and let her handle it the way she knows how.. the best way she knows how.”


	25. It's beginning to look a lot more red (Maleficent's Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to have two parts because of how heart wrenching it is right now. You may feel sorry for someone in this chapter and you may not. You may realize that maybe all is not well with a certain person and then we learn of someone's living in the state of New York for a while without anyone's knowledge.. Or rather, certain knowledge.
> 
> The second part may not be very long, and may not come directly after this one. I might Finnish covering everyone's anger first before recapping and covering that one- who knows. But do enjoy it. Yes I know these are short and you want length and everything at large but like I said, everyone's pissy, so nothing else is as important to them as these damn arguments.
> 
> And yes Lily understands Spanish. She's five, she's not an infant. These are common words so don't think I used ones that were too advanced for her to understand, besides, she lived with Henry Sr. He speaks it and he uses it around his children and grandchildren.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and kudos and comments.
> 
> Hug's and Love,
> 
> Megan

Tuesday Morning

Maleficent’s Red

 

“You wanted to meet me here of all places,” Maleficent said as she sat in the chair at hole in the wall.

“Yeah, is there a problem with that,” Emma looked on, confused.

“Well, yeah. This place is yours and Regina’s. And yet, I’m here. Isn’t this supposed to be like some sacred- safe haven… Why invite me here,” Maleficent asked as she took her coat off.

“Does it honestly matter,” Emma sighed.

“I don’t know, Emma. Does it matter? Why did you even ask me here to begin with, anyway?”

“I thought we could talk,”

“About…”

“Just stuff,” Emma said.

“Regina,” Maleficent corrected and the blonde deflated. “Emma, I’m going to say something that’s quite possibly the most important thing I could tell you, and that’s, you not here, talking to me,”

“Why,” Emma’s face pinched into question.

“Because, apparently I’m the root of the early problems in your relationship,”

“Well, you kinda are,”Emma said and Maleficent sighed.

“So why talk to me instead of Regina?”

“Because, the only way to get rid of the problem is to get to the root of it,”

“Then do that, but don’t do it with me,” Maleficent said as she sat back. “Her friends and yours and her family already hate me enough. Please don’t make this worse than it already is for me,” Maleficent spoke, but Emma ignored it.

“We have to talk,”

“We don’t,” Maleficent said simply. “ You  _ want _ to talk. I don’t. That’s a fact, but I can’t be your sounding board, Swan. It’s not my place. It stopped being my place after we both left,”

“So what am I supposed to do about you in our lives,”

“Nothing.. Emma, whether you believe me now or not, I honestly came back for more than I led everyone to believe. I came back for more than Regina and Henry. And I’m not here to destroy what you two have, despite what I did in her apartment.

“So why  _ did _ you come back,” Emma asked but Maleficent was silent for a moment.

“Lily. My father’s funeral… myself,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry about your father’s death,” Emma said and Mal snorted.

“I’m not… he would probably say he was better off without his one, gay daughter ruining his perfect, Christian image… you need to talk to Regina,” Mal repeated once more.

“I can’t,”

“You’re afraid and there’s a difference between fear and flat out avoidance.. You need to talk to her,”

“Why are you pushing me to talk to her,”

“Because you need a clear head, without anyone else’s opinion in yours,” Mal shrugged.

“But,....”

“What?”

“Nothing,”

“No, what is it?”

“I just… can we please just- you know.. talk about that night.. or could you just clear up fully why you’re back?” Mal looked at Emma for a moment until she leaned back and folded her arms.

“When was the last time you talked to Regina,”

“Not since that night… why,” Emma asked and Maleficent threw her head back.

“I really can’t believe you pushed her away for an entire fucking week, You  _ idiot!” _ Maleficent laughed. “ You know what.. not my place.. fine I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know.. so, what do you want to know, Swan,” Maleficent asked as she changed the direction of the conversation.

“Okay.. umm, you said you didn’t just come back for her and Henry, but you came back for Lily and other stuff, like your dad-,”

“Yes, that.. right...I suppose I’ll start from the beginning. I assume Regina had already told you she had my new number by the time you two were consistent with lunch dates?” Emma nodded. “ She talked about you every spare second she could because you sparked something in her that I hadn’t seen in years.. Something I couldn’t even do.. Emma, you sparked a new light in Regina’s life and yes I’ll admit I was jealous just because of the fact that you could do something so simply without having to bat an eye, but am I jealous now.. no, not in the slightest. I’m happy that she’s found happiness and that you’re the one to give it to her. I’m happy for her- for you. I’m happy she’s found a new love, a new safety and a future-,” Mal managed to get out before a waiter came over to take their orders. “ I was upset at how much she talked about you after a while, though,” Mal laughed lightly and Emma smiled. “ Seriously.. do you know how annoying it is to hear’ Emma this’ or ‘Emma that’ for hours on end.. I felt threatened, and it wasn’t even for myself. It was for my family- for my son. I felt like that was the last straw of her completely letting go and disappearing from my life. It felt like she was completely erasing all those years of me in her life since we were teenagers.. I was there before Henry, I was there before she got her diagnosis, and then I was there after and then.. everything comes to this screeching halt all because of my father and his threats. I was there for seven years to see my little marshmallow be this extremely active seven year old, and then he turns into… this.. Henry turned into such a handsome young man and I missed that. I missed all of that.” Mal paused, her eyes stinging and her breathing hollow “ They were my only family, Emma. For seven years, they were all I had. They were the only people who loved me without bounds-,”

“- So why the hell did it take you so long to tell your parents if you knew you’d have been safe with Regina and Henry and her dad,”

“Because,” Maleficent laughed painfully, “My parents were radicals, which meant they stood by the book and literally all of the physical aspects of it. I’d have been beaten senseless by my father, publicly embarrassed and then they’d have somehow managed to take everything away from me.. He threatened the woman I love and my son. He actually threatened them and that was it for me. My mother back him like some brainwashed idiot and expected me to just roll over and take it. They expected me to stand there and listen to them curse at Regina and beat Henry- and-I couldn’t- I just couldn’t and I’ll be damned if I ever let that happen again to someone else… anyway,” she brushed off and tried to stay on track. “ By the time Henry was ten.. I adopted Lily because I had come to some sort of mindframe in accepting that they would no longer be my family. I began to accept that we would never get it all back, especially after eight years of Henry’s life were missed. I just started to get used to it being just me and Lily. Yes- I know that doesn’t seem quite right when you include what I did to Regina, but.. there’s no excuse for it. So I’ll just say it was spurred by something else. Lily,” she paused again, “ she saw me crying over some old photos one evening when she should have been sleeping and flat out asked me why I was crying. She asked who they were and I told her they used to be my son and almost wife.. Obviously she didn’t understand that so I had to explain it, and then I tried to explain that they weren’t hers the way she’d assumed they would have been and could have been, but she got upset,”

“I don’t get it, why would you try to explain that to a child?”

“I don’t know, probably because she asked and was not going to just let it be! But why would you tell my daughter that Regina was her mother when she wasn’t?”

“Because of the way she looked so broken,”

“Yes and that’s cause for you to give into her every whimper?” Mal questioned and Emma bristled.

“I didn’t say that,”

“That’s just it. You said enough. She believed it because you said that to her and forced Regina’s hand,”

“Yeah, well you didn’t seem all that mad when you were thanking me for it,”

“I wasn’t thanking you for that. I was thanking you for not being rude to her. What you told her may have spared her and in the same breath you just confused her more because no matter what I tell her, she won’t listen. She won’t pay attention long enough to listen. You should have told her no,”

“Why didn’t you tell her no,” Emma scolded.

“Seriously? Me? Was I the one who told her that in the first place? I was literally about to and you jump in with you ’Yeah, Regina’s your mom, line and had I said anything after that, she’d have been confused and not just confused, but frustrated. All this time.. all this fucking time I thought Lily was like every other child with a general short attention span, but no.. she’s got a mental disability that’s literally preventing her from focusing on something important enough for her to understand and not become angry over. She has an overactive mind and ADHD, two things preventing her from ever being able to comprehend something important and being able to just understand it for what it is and not feeling like she’s stupid because she doesn’t understand. My shit explanation, her mental illness and you telling her yes are just fucking perfect examples as to why Lily shouldn’t be put into situations like this… How the hell am I supposed to give her a healthy childhood when she can’t understand, gets too upset to understand, I’m not that good with explanations and her mind is telling her one thing when it’s something different? You telling her that Regina is her mother and her ‘remembering’ Henry as her brother is the only thing that Lily’s focused on,”

“Because it didn’t need an explanation,”

“Exactly,” Maleficent breathed. “ I tried explaining it to her, but she just couldn’t grasp it.. Part of me feels I should never have told her at all. I could have just said they were no one- but I’d have been lying to her because they weren’t no ones- they were someones. They were everything,”

“You did the right thing,”:

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Mal muttered.

“Not everything does. Not everything is supposed to,” Emma said and Mall shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter anymore. Point is, I messed up and Lily’s going to suffer,”

“Wait, what do you mean she’s going to suffer?”

“Nothing,” Mal muttered.

“Maleficent,” Emma called.

“Just drop it, Swan,”

“No. What the hell do you mean she’s going to suffer,”

“Can you not impede on my life,”

“What, like the way you did in ours,” Emma  sniffed. Mal’s jaw clenched.

“I’m not doing this with you,” she turned her head.

“Like the way you couldn’t with Regina,” Emma pushed. “ Oh wait! It was the other way around. She couldn’t do it with you because she didn’t want to and look what you did to her.. or do you mean like the first time when you couldn’t grow a pair and stand up to your bigoted parents. Or you mean when you ran from Regina and Henry for eight years of their lives. You ran out and ran right back in. And now look at you. Just a coward, running again. Can’t even hold a conversation when the truth comes out,” Emma accused. “ You know, I’m surprised you didn’t run after you tried to rape Regina. Then again you’d probably like the fight, the chase. You know what that makes you? That makes you a predator,”

“Stop it,”

“That makes you a pervert,”

“I said, stop it.”  _ She’s right. You’re nothing but a demented, sick, perverted, rapist. _

“That makes you a rapist-”

_ “ _ I SAID STOP!”she yelled before she picked up a random object and threw it against the window and stormed out. The resounding shatter of glass was all Mal left in her wake.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Momma,” Lily smiled as she ran down the pathway. Maleficent breathed in and out deeply before she smiled.

“Hey, Bug. Did you have fun today?”

“Uhuh,” she nodded eagerly.

“That’s good. Okay, go get your stuff and I’ll go talk to Steve. Where is he,” she asked and Lily pointed at the door before she ran back inside. She giggled as she ran up the stairs.

“Hey, sweetie,” Steve said softly and watched as Maleficent’s face fell. “ Come on. What’s wrong,” he asked as he led her into the kitchen. Mal sniffed.

“Nothing,” she said as she wiped at her face fiercely.

“Liar,” Steve said without remorse.

“It’s nothing,” she denied

“Liar,” he said in a mock tone. “ And I suppose crying’s the new rain?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she finally said.

“Better,” he commented. “ Okay, so we won’t talk about that.. how’s therapy going?”

“Gone,” Mal said.

“When did you stop?”

“Today,” she shrugged.

“Why?”

She shrugged.

“Okay, so if you won’t talk about whatever happened earlier and you quit therapy.. what hell am I supposed to talk to you about.. How do I approach situations?” Mal shrugged again. There was silence for a moment. “ Are you going to leave?” Steve asked and Maleficent looked away. “ That’s your big idea, run away!”

“I’m not running!”

“Oh really? So what the hell are you doing uprooting a child from a safe environment after you’ve been here for a good year, to go God knows where?”

“I’m getting rid of the problem,”

“By creating a bigger one. And who’s the problem, you or Lily?”

“Me, obviously. Lily’s not the problem. I am. So I’m leaving,”

“Yes and you’re taking a happy little girl away from another mother she was so excited to know she had-,”

“I never told her Regina was her mother- Lily made herself believe that and then Emma just went along with it. She isn’t listening to the word no on that one,”

“Maleficent the point is, you’re taking her away from a family that loves her and cares about her,”

“They can love her from another state,” Mal muttered.

“And what about Lacey.. what about me?”

“I’m not leaving my child here,” Mal said as she avoided his question. Steve sighed heavily.

“Yeah, and I’m not going to let you make another asinine mistake that ends up destroying her life more than it already has,”

“She’s resilient, she’ll bounce back,”

“You know damn well she won’t. She can’t, Maleficent. She hasn’t had stability for the first four years of her life-,”

“- Yes and that’s why I homeschooled her. So she wouldn’t get attached to things and people,”

“She got attached to them and now you’re just going to rip that away from her,”

“They don’t want me here!”

“You don’t know that!”

“I know enough,” she ground out. She’ll get used to it. She has to. Everyone thinks I’m a disappointment or a plague and the root of all evil. Regina called me a disappointment, her father, Henry. Fuck- Steve, Emma called me a rapist for God’s sake. She called me a rapist, Steven. A rapist. She called me a predator and a pervert. My own child blames me for not having Regina in her life because she somehow thinks I did something and that’s why Regina and Henry left. She blames me because Regina, the mother she believes she has, wasn’t there for the first five years of her life. Only God knows what the rest of them think and say about me. So why stay? I’ve got nothing and no one to stay for. I can’t stay and won’t stay to hear all for the colourful things they come up with or what they would tell Lily when I’m not there. The things they would say to her and in front of her..”

“But you can risk Lily being even less adjusted as she ages, right,” he said and she muted. “ So what if she called you a predator or rapist-”

“-It’s kind of hard not to when all you have left is your sanity and even that fails you. It’s hard to when even in your own mind the words’ she’s right’ play over and over like they broke records,” Maleficent reminded Steve and he swallowed.

“The voices are back?” She nodded.

“How long?” she shrugs.

“By the time I was in Regina’s apartment my mind blanked. And then again a few times in therapy… that one night when they all stayed over. When Mister Mills was giving me more than the third degree. Then again today,”

“With the rapist comment?” She nodded.

“I broke a window,” She bit the inside of her cheek.

“You broke a-,” Steve stopped short. Mal remained quiet and he sagged.

“I need to go,” Mal said, rising from her seat.

“So you’re still going to run,” Steve commented and Mal shrugged.

“What the hell else would I stay for. I’ve been back here for an entire year and out of that year, this is the thing that’s brought it to its end. The day Lily found out she was even in the same state as Regina that day she saw me crying and then again when she actually met her in the restaurant just put everything in motion. And I tried to..I tried so damn hard to keep her away and now look at what happened. Bad fucking luck. Poor choices. Fucking voices and then this. Label and disapproving glares,”

“So you’re running because you’re a coward,”

“I’m not a coward,” she whispered angrily. “ And I’m not running,”

“Yes and I’m not caucasian,”

“You’re not, you’re half fucking Filipino,”

“It’s a technicality,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“I need to go.. I can’t stay here. Not like this and not with my mind this unhealthy-,”

“-Mommy, I’m ready,” Lily announced as her little sneakers squeaked. Maleficent turned to look at Lily before she looked back at Steve.

“Okay, Sweetie. I’ll be right out,” she said and Lily nodded. “ Don’t,” she said as she turned to face Steve.

“I wasn’t going to… besides, it seems you have your mind made up as it stands,”

“I do,” she said strongly. Steve sighed.

“Okay then,” he got up and went over to hug her, pulling her in tightly.

“I’m gonna miss your finicky white ass,” he said against her head, “ but I’ll miss my little beetle, more,” he ended before he pulled away and saw the blonde shedding tears. “You don’t  _ have _ to go, you know,” he tried but she shook her head.

“I do. I’m the root of the problem and i can’t sit around like things are perfect when they aren’t.” He nodded. They both exited the kitchen.

 

“Lily. Come say goodbye to Steve,” Maleficent commanded and the little girl barreled over. Steve hoisted her up and walked them to the door. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks and she giggled. He basked in the last time he would hear that little voice.

“Uncle Schteve is schilly, mommy,”

“He is, sweetie,” Maleficent said a little teary.

“Okay, little lady. Let’s do bye byes,”

“Bye bye Uncle Schteve,” Lily said happily before he hugged her tightly.

“Bye bye my little beetle,” he whispered. Lily’s little smile faltered a bit. She knew that any time Stever called her little beetle, that meant that she wouldn’t be seeing him for a while. It usually meant months at a time because they were always leaving and moving. He put her down and stroked her cheek before she ran over to her mother and grabbed on to her hand tightly.

“Come on, sweetie,” Maleficent said softly before she guided her daughter towards the car. Mal looked back once more as she pulled out of the parking spot and waved at Steve for what he believed to be the final time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mommy,” Lily called from her carseat.

“Yes, darling,”

“Why did uncle Schteve say beetle,”

“Because you are his beetle, baby,”

“But, he only calls me beetle if we go ‘way” Lily reminded and Maleficent froze. “ Are we leaving, mommy?” she asked and her mother gulped.

“How about we go to the park for a bit and then go to McDonald’s,” Maleficent offered, but Lily avoided it.

“I don’t wanna go momma. It gonna make mommy schad,” she continued.

“She’s already sad, sweetie,” Maleficent mumbled.

“Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is mommy schad?”

“Because I’m here,” Maleficent answered honestly.

“But… you love mommy,”

“ I do, and I hurt her just the same,” Maleficent said. Lily remained quiet after that.

“Maleficent drove and drove until they arrived to the park and neither was really themselves after the car conversation. By the time they got to McDonald’s, they were even less themselves and Maleficent figured she’d finally come to some form of conclusion.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

 

It was just after seven when Maleficent began packing bags and carrying them out to her car. She’d left Lily to more mindless television but was interrupted by the little girl mid-flee.

“Momma,” she called.

“Yeah, Bug,”

“Why you packing?”

“Because we’re leaving,” Mal said shortly before she realized that was her daughter she was talking to. She sighed. “ We have to go, sweetie. It’s getting a little too stuffy here,”

“Oh.. are we gonna go back home,” the child queried.

“No, sweetie. I’m sorry. We’re going a bit farther away than that,”

“How far?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,”

“Is mommy coming with us,”

“No,” Maleficent shook her head. “Regina isn’t coming with us and neither is Henry or your Mister Mills or Emma or Ana or Zelena,” Maleficent said in reference to them because she couldn’t keep letting Lily believe something that would never be.

“But, why?”

“Because no one wants me here, sweetie and it’s caused a lot of problems,” Maleficent said, exasperated. It was started to grate on her nerves that she literally had to tell everyone those exact words, consistently.

“But, I don’t wanna go,” Lily pouted.

“We have to,” her mother replied.

“But I don’t want to,” Lily repeated and Maleficent sighed.

“Lily,” she said sternly. “ We have to,”

“But I don’t wan-,”

“-Lily, please!” Maleficent pleaded loudly and the little girl jutted out her bottom lip. She pouted and turned her head away from her mother, sharply. Lily proceeded to run away from Maleficent, but she caught her.

“Lilith. Stop, “ her mother said sternly but the child fought back.

“No!” she shrieked.  _ She’s going to leave you like Regina left you and the way Henry left you! _

“Stop,” Maleficent said slightly, dazed over.

“No! I want my mommy!”  _ She doesn’t want you! She wants the woman who would be a better mother than you any day. She probably would take Emma over you, too. _

“Stop,” Mal said again, hollow as can be.

“I want my MOMMY! I want Henry! I want Emma! I. WANT. GRAMPAAAAAA!” Lily wailed painfully.

 

_ Your own child doesn’t even love you. What a joke. She hates you. You failed. Again. You said they screwed up, look at you! You can’t even get a five year old to listen to you! You can’t get this child to love you. You’re unloveable- a disappointment- a wreck. You. Are. A. Problem!  _ the voices snapped and so did Maleficent.

“LILY! THEY ARE NOT YOUR FAMILY! THEY ARE NOT YOUR MOTHER OR YOUR BROTHER OR YOUR GRANDFATHER! ” she yelled and the little girl flinched, fear abundantly clear in her eyes.

“NO!” Lily yelled before she pulled away and ran. Lily skidded to a halt in the living room and found the tiny book Henry Sr had left for them in case of emergencies. Considering the child’s current fear, frustration and all around lack of understanding about just how bad the situation actually was, she grabbed the cordless phone and the book and ran up the stairs. She ran into a room that they were told not to go in and Lily hid in the closet. She scooted back as far as she could and dropped the book and the phone. With what little she had, the child began searching for the number that Henry had told her to mark so she would always know which one to dial if nothing else worked. She found it after a while, markings of little bugs and flowers around it. With shaking and tiny fingers, she dialled the number and waited. It rang twice before she heard a distinct.

“Hello,” that also was laced with worry.

“Gram- Grampa,” she hiccupped, and cried and sniffled.

“Mi corazon. Que te pasa?”

“M-momma’s,” she hitched. “ she’s leavinggggg! I don’ wanna g-go, Grampa,” she wailed.

“Tranquila, princesa,” he cooed. “ Escucha me,” he said and she sniffled more. “  dónde está tu madre?”

“I- I dunno,” she answered and her breath hitched again. 

“Okay.. Dónde estás ,”

“I-I dun-no,” her breath hitched once more.

“Okay. Stay there. I’m coming, right now,” the man promised and Lily nodded. He attempted to hang up but she begged him not to and he kept her on the line. Henry talked to her as he made his way back to his house, worried and stressed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, her mother was on her knees, curled into a ball, shaking violently.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Guys, just an update.

I'm taking a break from uploading to gather myself and my life, and no that doesn't mean that I've stopped writing, it just means that it's become a slight burden when my depression kicks in and I lose all drive, which is what happened recently. Soooo, with that being said, look forward to chapters, just not very very soon. Also, if those chapters tend to fall way on reality- then that's because I've once again pulled something from my life to write on. Anyway.. I may also come back with a new story for you guys but no promises. 

 

All the Hugs and Love,

 

Megan 


	27. It's beginning to look a lot more Red (Henry's red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are literally one chapter from getting back to our leading ladies.

 

Friday?

 

“I just don’t get it, Lina. Why won’t you just get someone to fix it,” the boy huffed as he fell heavily on top of the bed in Lina’s room. He threw his arms over his eyes and sighed.

“Because, there’s nothing wrong,” she answered as she too sat, less heavily, though. Her body ached with every movement she made and Henry ground his teeth as he listened to his friend who seemed to be denying him, truth. “ Or maybe it’s because I don’t  _ want  _ help. Ever think of that, Henry- Or is it because my mother is too busy buying crap she doesn’t need,” she snorts. “ and I can’t worry  _ your _ mom about  _ my  _ problem as you seem to be itching to put it,”

“But, Lina. You  _ need _ help,” Henry said but she shook her head.  “And it  _ is _ a problem,”

“I don’t need help, Henry,” She bit out.

“Fine,” he spat, “be that way. If you won’t do it-  _ I _ will,”

“Henry- no!” She commanded but Henry laughed.

“You don’t get to tell me no, Lina. You’re literally suffering and you’re too damn proud to ask for help,”

“I’m not proud,” she defended, weakly.

“Really?” He challenged. “ Why deny you have a problem? One you actually need help with,” he enunciated.

“Because it’s not important enough,” she breathed a little too heavy for Henry’s liking with that one.

“Not important enough to  _ who?- Lina- to who?  _ Who, if you’re not even bothering in trying to ask for it?” 

 

He had a point.

She knew he had a point.

Silence sat amongst them as she tried to think of an answer and came up short.

Lina sighed.

“My mother won’t help,” Lina finally said.

“And you know that, how?” He asked and she looked over at him before she scowled.

“Really? Henry, really?” She started in on him. “ My mother barely even notices that I’m there unless it’s for school. She doesn’t cook- Hell, Henry, she doesn’t even clean because she’s glued to that stupid TV-,”

“-So just ask my mom,” he said quickly.

“It’s not important enough to her either,” she sighed.

“You don’t know that. My mom loves you-”

“-Dont I, though? And she can love me and still not care,”

“No- you don’t…. And she does care. Look, either you get help, or I’ll tell my mom,”

“You wouldn’t,” she rose quickly, wincing as she sighed before falling back onto the bed.

“Wouldn’t I,” he stood as he spoke up abruptly. “ You don’t get it, Lina. You could literally die and you’re acting as if this is just normal,” he reprimanded as his arms flailed and he motioned to her fragile frame. “ You’re nothing but skin and bones, Lina! Just look at you! You’re not eating and what you are eating you’re bringing that back up- plus blood! You’re throwing up every single last thing you eat because you feel you  _ have  _ to, and you  **don’t** ,” he shrieked. “ You’re falling apart right before my eyes and all you can do is laugh it off like this is some fucking sick joke- like this isn’t fucking serious, when it is,” the boy belted.

“Henry, stop,” she said as her eyes fluttered lightly.

“No,” he growled.  “Look at you,” he motioned to her but she weakly shook her head.

“Hen-ry, ju-just,” she gulped.

“No-no. I want you to look at yourself,” he said before grabbing hold of the girl and pushing her into the view of her room mirror. She stumbled along the way and winced in pain, not just from what she inflicted on herself, but by Henry’s strong grip. “ Just look at you and tell me this doesn’t frighten you- that this doesn’t scare you in the slightest- that this doesn’t make you fear you won’t live to see your own damn graduation that you worked so fucking hard to get to in the first place. Tell me this doesn’t make you fear not seeing tomorrow- hell twenty minutes from now! Lina, you could die in your sleep and that would be the end of you. You could crop out right now and that’s it,” Henry spoke before he raised her shirt and on instinct she turned her head, not facing the demise she put her body through. Henry took her face in his hand and turned it to the mirror with enough force to make her whimper. “LOOK!” He snapped and she flinched. Her eyes opened on their own accord of hesitance and her face scrunched up in pain as she tried her damndest to look away but knew that Henry wouldn’t let her. He wouldn’t let her run away. He wouldn’t let her off the hook for creating her own pain and trying to mask it with her eyelids. The problems never went away like that because even the words  _ maybe if I just don’t look at it, it’ll all go away _ never worked and they never will work. She had to look. He would make her look. Every. Single. Damn. Time. Henry would make her look.

 

What stood before them in that mirror was not what Lina saw looking back at her. She saw stomach scars and stretch marks. She saw a stomach that seemed perfectly and normally flat, but somehow it also looked morphed to her. Where her waist could be smaller. Her ribs could be on display a whole lot more. Her stomach could be flat enough that it’s practically one with her back. Her chestplate needed to be hollow and rigid. Her arms needed to be bonier than the unstretched sleeve of a child’s shirt. What she saw, were thighs without a thigh gap. Legs that seemed not bony enough. Her collarbone was lacking in it’s usual gaunt appearance. Her body was lacking in her spine rolling out when she bends. Her body needed to see that her kneecaps were the biggest part of her legs. Her calfs could use the same size as an ordinary pencil, or smaller- like a twig. Her face wasn’t hollow enough. Her legs weren’t long enough and her body wasn’t fat free. Her body needed to look like-

 

“Death?! Henry, that’s the chance we decide to take when we do go to sleep,” she lazily rolled her eyes in her weakness.

“That’s not the point,” he huffed.

“Well, I’m making it a point,” she combatted.

“Get. Help,”

“No,”

“Lina, please,” Henry begged as he dropped her shirt.

“No,” she repeated and that was the last one. The last damn straw.

“You know what, I’m not about to let you turn into a skeleton. I’m calling my mom,” the teen said before he shifted to move and grab his phone.

“Henry- n-no,” Lina pleaded before attempting to reach out and grab a hold of him.

“No!” He belted. “ You’re  _ dying _ . My best friend is suffering for God knows what reason and everyone’s just fucking arguing and yelling and screaming at each other over mom and Emma! It’s not even their business and they got involved in it, anyway. Kat’s too busy throwing blame and picking on my little sister to realize she’s been hurt! Jefferson just doesn’t give a crap! Grampa’s trying to keep the peace but it’s like he’s enabling Mal and everybody else just acts like they have a right to defend and attack mom and Emma for however they choose to deal with their own argument…. My fucking best friend, who actually has something that is seriously killing her with every second, doesn’t feel she can even fucking tell anyone she’s struggling. You can’t even talk to Nova because she’s a fucking addict and I’m just sick of it!  I’M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!” The teen snapped. “ I’m sick of not being able to help! And I’m sick of not having the fucking support system I need so much! First we have to leave Mal and the minute mom finally dates Emma, it’s all ripped away- and for what! FOR FUCKING WHAT?!” He continued to rant as Lina watched him with a very glazed over look in her eyes. She was sweating, lightly and breathing shallow breaths. Henry continued to rant and rave about the current situation and everyone’s lack of concern for their own children and the support they need.

“Mom’s practically floating on numbness because of this shit. She’s so concerned about everything and everyone that she’s just lost herself again and again and again.”

“H-hen,” Lina called weakly and the boy stopped. He froze because he heard the crack and the broken word croaked out and fracture the air her was heating up with his anger. He heard the plea float through the air and break on contact with his ears. He heard the drift into light in that one word.

 

Henry turned just in time to see his best friend fall and collapse on her floor. Her head cracked the wood and that kicked his feet into motion as he rushed to be at her side. He muttered prayers under his breath as he managed to turn her over and cradle her in his arms. His first thing was to check her head. It was fine, but the sound it made when it collided with the floor still replayed over and over in his mind. It was like a loud rap to the skull. It sound like he listened to someone smash a hole in her head with a hammer and that sound haunted him as he tried to think clearly, long enough to keep her alive. Frantically and shakily the boy managed to only get his fingers to work long enough to call his mother and relay everything in a rapid, worried and broken tone and then call Lina’s mother and do the same before he threw it with so much frustration that he couldn’t wait after a while when his mother told him she was coming. She wasn’t far. She was actually very very close, but Henry couldn’t wait. He didn’t  _ want _ to wait. Not after that. He couldn’t wait on his mother.

 

He lifted her frame up and gathered the girl’s meek frame in his arms and maneuvered his way out of the room. He managed to get the door to the apartment open and walked out into the hallway. By the time he was nearly outside into the frigid air, his mother was rushing toward him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The white lights. The white walls. The white linoleum. The white loafers and coloured scrubs. The smell of dettol permeated through the insanity inducing white room, and yet, none of this was more maddening than the consistent and repeated mantra scuff of sneakers against the oh so clean, flooring. Fingernails were bitten, filed and ripped off, down to the nubs until blood appeared. Legs, lanky in length, moved on their own accord as eyes cautiously and hesitantly flit left and right, left  and right. They were watching. Waiting. Painfully analyzing and re-imagining the scenario prior.

“Sweetheart. Sit down, you’re going to run yourself ragged if you don’t stop,” Regina cooed but her son just- couldn’t.

“I can’t mom. It’s all my fault,” he breathed as he continued to pace.

“Henry,” his mother began but the boy shook his head and sighed, almost annoyed.

“Mom.. just.. don’t, okay. Please, I know you mean well and you don’t want me to feel like I do now, but mom, whether you can convince me or not, I’ll still think this is all my fault. I’ll still think I did something wrong because I didn’t do something in the first place,” he berated himself and though Regina would have loved to tell him exactly that, she respected his wishes.

“Okay,” she agreed. “ I’m here,” she reminded him and he nodded but continued to pace.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They both remained quiet, Henry still idle in his walk, until their ears perked up at the sound of the frantic, worry ridden voice.

“WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE’S MY BABY!” Nova screeched as she ran into the hospital and through the double doors. Her very brown and very disheveled hair flew wildly over her face, eyes widening, holding their anger, but more of the pain and regret and deprecating words she held for herself. She slammed both hands on the counter,

“Where’s my child,” she growled at the nurse who sat behind the counter. The nurse looked up, face pinched into  a glare as the minute mist that settled over her glasses, dispersed. She was a middle aged woman, younger in facial features than maturity, but at that point she looked older than Nova.

“Who are you looking for,” she sighed as she pushed back into the computer chair she sat in. Her fingers settled over the keyboard as she looked at Nova with expectancy.

“Th-Thumbelina Maddison,” Nova said as she was caught offguard.

“Are you the mother?” The nurse now asked as her face grew grim and she narrowed her glare at Nova.

“Would I be asking if I wasn’t,”

“To me, you’re just like everyone else,” the nurse said offhandedly as she looked at the files before her and placed her fingers on them and sifted through. She pulled out Lina’s file and plopped it down in the front of her.

“Now- I am going to ask you again. Are you the mother?”

“Yes, I’m  _ the _ mother. Can I see my daughter or not?” She asked, grinding her teeth and the woman sighed.

“You can,” she began, “ after you talk with the police and the doctors,” she pointed with her pen at the men standing near the door that was clearly meant to be the one where Lina was. Nova looked over and looked back.

“Why would I need to discuss my child with the authorities?”

“Why else would you,” the nurse narrowed her eyes once more.

“I don’t know,” Nova bit out. “ That’s why I’m asking you,”

“You know, it’s mothers like you that irk me-,”

“Yes, well, nurses like  _ you _ irk me as well,”

“Do you even know  _ why _ you’re here,” the nurse finally asked. Nova’s face fell and she shook her head. Her anger dissipated, just as the nurse saw that maybe this woman really was that lost on the issue. She frowned.

“No, I just got a call from our neighbour. He said she fainted and hit her head and I needed to get to the hospital.”  The nurse before her sighed. She stood and placed her hands on the desk before her.

“Misses-,”

“Miss Carol.. Her father passed a while back,” she corrected and the woman nodded.

“Miss Carol.. Thumbelina has been.. Struggling with something that made her body shut itself down.. Not like hibernation,more like damage control,”

“A r-relapse,” the mother swallowed and the nurse nodded slowly.

“Her system was put under too much stress which in turn cause things- fluids and such, that should be expelled in a different state, to come back up.. Most with blood… She’s stable now, but at any moment, she could once again become catatonic with her thoughts, and this may repeat itself… my suggestion, get a lawyer,” she ended as she picked up that thick clipboard that had more than enough papers on it for Nova to fill out. Nova looked down at the clipboard and picked it up. “ You fill that out, then you can probably see her,” the nurse reminded before she sat and turned her chair away from the woman who just nodded hazily and walked with such defeat in her posture.

 

She continued to walk until her heard the familiar sound of movement and looked up. He reyes meet two pairs of brown and her face falls further. Disappointment in herself shrouded her as her bottom lip quivered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They don’t speak, and neither does she because she’s still standing there mute and they’re still staring at her, also mute. It feels like eons pass and pass and pass until one of the many doctors who were on call and working around Lina, walks through with his own clipboard, glasses drooping from his face as he shakes his head at her vitals prior to and all of the recorded information.

“Family of Thumbelina Maddison,” he called just to remain professional even though they were literally the only people there and on the ward. Henry’s shoes screeched as they turned and he rushed to the doctor. Regina stood and slowly approached and Nova’s head stunned itself back to reality. She too turned and made her way to the man.

“That’s us,” Henry piped up, not happy, not sad, just anxious to know.

“Are you the parents,” he motioned between Regina and Nova and Nova’s eyes fluttered as she tried not to shake her head. Regina did shake her head slightly but Nova didn’t care at that point.

“Yes,” she said and he nodded.

“ I’m Doctor Thurston. I’m the head of staff for the evening and the main doctor to take your daughter’s case file.... I’m sorry to tell you that your daughter is struggling with a rare disease-” he manages to start but Henry quickly cuts him off.

“She’s got an eating disorder, those aren’t rare,” the boy corrects and the doctor nods as if he gets it.

“I’m well aware, but the kind of disease she has is different. It is rare because most people overlook it for normal and natural wants and or requirements. For example, a breast augmentation..something most women either want and or get or feel they should want or get... Thumbelina is suffering from what is known as Body Dysmorphic Disorder. Now most people associate it with every other body related disorder- however, with this, the person suffering from it takes extreme measures to either fix it, or hide it because her own physical features, she believes are morphed when in reality her psyche is not in sync with her very normal and very medically correct, figure. Thumbelina’s version of it is the hiding part as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” he says and Henry nods. The two women just stand there and listen. “ Along with her covering herself with larger articles of clothing and whatnot. I suppose she’s also been having troubles seeing as well as going into the sun without feeling as though her skin may somehow peel away from her frame?” Henry nods against and the man scribbles something down. “ I assume she’s been having pain with everything that touches her skin though she continues to wear them?” Henry nods “ And she sleeps constantly because of the fatigue?” Another nod. “ Emotional distress?” Henry shakes his head and the man seems surprised. He scribbles again. “ I’ll have a few more questions for you later, however, as I explained, the reason this is considered rare though around five million Americans currently struggle with it, is because it is masked by the societal field around it. Most doctors don’t think twice about anyone, male or female, developing this disorder because even we’ve been blinded by the media’s version of beauty. As far as we’re concerned women and men alike come in to enhance something they felt needed it, or reduce something they felt needed it. We lacked the common knowledge to assess them prior to their operations. Based on the bruising in her throat, it’s been confirmed that she has been forcing her meals up. There’s also a few ulcers that have developed on her stomach and on throat. If she’s been masking the pain of that- or rather, had she masked it any longer and not passed out when her body shut itself down… she could have possibly died,” he said in a bit of a lower voice and Nova’s legs gave way. They buckled, hard and Regina was the only one close enough to catch the woman who lost herself in a wracking mount of sobs. The doctor’s face fell in pity. He continued,

“Thumbelina is much less nourished than the average malnourished child, which means that she will be in the hospital for more than a few days. It’s a surprise she’s awake now..”

“She’s a fighter,” Henry defends and the doctor let’s out a slight laugh and nods.

“She is,” the man agrees. “ Would you like to see her?”

“Can we?” Henry asks.

“Only family can,” the man somewhat motions to Nova but the woman has been such a mess of tears that Henry is just now taking notice of it all. His mother is on the floor, holding Nova from breaking further. The words would have hit Nova at some point, the young boy figured the word ‘died’ is what sealed it for her.

 

“He is family,” the woman ground out from her shaking position in Regina’s arms. “ He brought her in for Christ’s sake. Let him see her,” she commands and the doctor falls silent as he nods and opens a hand out in direction to the door. The doctor then motions to the officers who nod and let him in before they shut the door and walk over to doctor Thurston. Regina looks up, rubbing Nova’s back and the woman seems to understand the motion as she too looks up. She sees the officers and drops her head once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Henry’s still in the room during the interrogation and even after the interrogation. Nova is accompanied by Regina and she is berating herself. Regina watches her and tilts her head because her initial reaction to make Nova feel better- to make her- tell her it’s not her fault, but Regina’s mind snaps and switches and she agrees that Nova not only fucked up but she did so in a very royally stupid manner. She did so in the form of neglect and addiction. Regina nearly rips the woman a new orifice and if Nova were being honest... She appreciated it. She needed it- hell, she wanted it. She wanted to be told she failed her daughter because Regina lying to her would only make it a bigger fallacy in all their lives. Even though she’s crying and shaking her head, every single word is truth that Regina speaks. Every single cell of every single word.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She’s okay,” Henry finds himself saying more for Nova than himself as both the women quietly enter the hospital room. His mother smiles and walks around the bed before stroking the girl’s hair from her face and kissing her forehead. Lina’s smiling until she hears Regina sniffle against her hair and her eyes water.

“I’m so-rry auntie G,” she chokes out so quietly it’s almost unheard but Regina shakes her head.

“Don’t be,” she reassures the young girl before brushing back her hair again. “ Just get better,” she somewhat questions as her head tilts and a sad smile forms on her face. Lina nods as best she can and Regina nods back before she goes to take a seat. Lina turns her head and smiles at her mother and that just makes the woman break all over again. 

“ Mom, don’t,” Lina says as she tries to smile it off, but she’s truly not that okay about it and her mother knows. Her mother does know. If it’s anything Nova did know, it was that.

“I can’t do anything else,” the woman chokes out and Regina motions Henry away from the conversation and he goes to sit with his mother. “ You should be angry with me. You should be furious with me- with my absence- with my neglect- Lina you should be pissed off at me-,”

“-Would that make you feel any better about this or yourself.. Would that help you sleep tonight? Any night?” She interrupted and though she was weak, the girl held on to every bit of strength she could muster and Nova shook her head.

“No,”

“Okay-,” she shrugged a little. “-so there’s no point in being upset with you.. I’m disappointed you didn’t notice it sooner, but what’s done is done. Mistakes have been made, but we learn from them, right?” Her mother nods. “Okay.. no this talk isn’t over, I know” she inhaled before she spoke again .“…. but spare me if for now and promise me that from this day on you will be there and let’s just start over, mommy, please,” the young girl finds herself begging but it just sounds like an offer and her mother doesn’t refuse it. She will never refuse it ever. She proves that by promising to take time off from work just to help her daughter recover. She shows this by telling her daughter she will find them a therapist they can go to together. She shows this by promising to cut her subscriptions out, entirely and completely blocking the shopping networks she frequents and all the others.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I know I haven’t told you this as yet,” Regina begins as she wraps an arm around her little prince, “but I am very proud of you, Henry,”

“Why?”

“Because.. You responded to an emergency with as much care and concern as a good samaritan would and you protected Lina-,”

“-From what, though? Not herself,” he sighed but she rubbed his shoulder “ Mom. I could have said something sooner. I could have done something sooner. I should have done something sooner- and I didn’t. It’s my fault Lina ended up here in the first place. Had I just said something-,”

“-Had you said something, you’d have broken a promise I’m positive you made to her, hmm? Sweetheart. Either way you put it, had you told or not, she could only be two things with you, enraged or happy. We don’t know how people will react or how they will react to anything we do or don’t do because of their requests and our own concerns. Sweetheart, you did what you thought was right because she begged you to remain silent and trust me, had you told, she may have been upset for a while, but deep down she would have appreciated it just the same. You did the right thing. You always do the right thing,” his mother said before kissing his head

“You really think so mom,” he asks unsure and she pulls away and nods.

“Sweetheart, as good as any option is. They will always be complicated and hard to make because of the persons involved… I believe you did the right thing and so long as you can find peace in understanding that either way what you did will always be the right thing, that’s what’s important.. Do you believe you did the right thing?”

“Sometimes,” his face pinched into confusion a bit. “ Most times I feel I’m doing it right by Lina, but my thoughts tell me I should do the opposite because so many things can be prevented that way.. But I realized that everything happens a certain way for a reason… and I guess I can’t be all that mad, but I’m frustrated with myself because I was so busy yelling about everything else because I was so upset she wouldn’t get help that when she fell she cracked her head on the floor and I thought I lost her,”

“But she is here,” his mother reminded and he sighed.

“She is, but she could’ve died too… Mom.. I love you,” he said before wrapping his arms around Regina and hugging her tightly. She does the same and whispers the words back and finally Henry’s tears take hold of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They stay the evening as per Henry’s request, but the next day, mother and son head home with hopes and promise of seeing Lina later that day. Regina and Henry decide that since it is a Saturday, their lunch would be a good plan. So they get dressed and head out.

 

The boy and his mother talk about everything they missed in one another’s lives and the topic of Regina and Emma comes up and Henry’s confused.

“I thought you guys had an argument and Emma stormed out,”

“Honestly, sweetheart.. It was never an actual fight at all. I asked Emma to excuse herself from the discussion I was having with Maleficent because it felt disrespectful to both of them if Emma remained there and it not actually include her. She left and she’s been ignoring me since that day,”

“Wait, so what exactly happened?” He asked and his mother retold him the story, she also told him how everyone else around them were all acting and Henry shook his head as he listened. Regina even ended up explaining the history she had with people just up and running away from her life and how it was never just about them leaving, but everyone making decisions without even taking her into consideration. The only comment he had for the issue was

“I can see why she left… but I can also see why you told her to step out.. But I can see why you broke down too..because of,” he swallowed but his mother caught on and nodded. “ Emma’s afraid to be replaced and you’re over people running from you and making decisions for you with things that affect you as easily as they do.”

“Exactly,” his mother sighs and he hugs her.

“I’m here mom. We’ll get through it, right?” He asks and she nods.

“We will,” she says and he kisses her cheek. “ How about you? How are you holding up?” She asks and the boy admits,

“Not well,” before he explains why and she repeats what he tells her about getting through it before offering that they,

“ Go see Lina,” and the boy perks up, instantly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the course of the next couple of days they visit Lina as much as possible and as long as possible and true to her promises, Nova cut her subs, she got time off from work and even cleared out their apartment from most of the crap she ordered.  She and Regina head out for a bit to lunch and Nova asks if it would be okay if Lina stayed over at hers sometimes and Regina immediately agrees because she loves her. Nova is grateful about it but explains that Thumbelina feels less pressured when around Regina because she doesn’t mind if the girl can’t eat much and doesn’t force her to eat whereas with Nova’s background, her family enforces eating a lot. Nova expresses that Lina may feel threatened because she believes her mother might turn into her grandmother and try to stuff her when she has to slowly grow to that. Regina is understanding, obviously, but she tells Nova she can’t let that stop her and the woman tells her she won’t, she’s just trying to give her daughter what she asks for without trying to find a reason behind it. Regina can understand that and after they clear up more things, they finally have a somewhat normal lunch with one another.

  
  
  


_ Everyone’s all Red and done, and yet, still, there’s Emma and Regina.. And a little Lily flower. _


	28. Emma and Regina's Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just as the chapter suggests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially on the last chapter of everyone's red. Lily is going to have her own chapter, but not right now. It's going to fast forward to the Christmas party that Regina is throwing in lieu of the club being closed and sold, however, someone, I haven't really bothered to figure out who, is going to ask Regina and Emma how they got to be so happy and then we'll have a short flashback interim where we just speed through everyone's somewhat and full blown recoveries. I know I haven't been here for a good bit, but I've had writer's block and just.. yeah, some things happened with people and blah blah, but I'm kind of back. Do enjoy and rip this chapter to shreds if you want.

Someone was knocking at her apartment door and she really wanted to know who in the hell it actually was bangning down her door ar nearly twelve at night. The woman checked the peephole and tilted her head back.

“Emma?” she questioned as she pulled the door open and her friend practically rushed into the apartment.

“You have some God damn nerve, Ruby,”

“Okay… what?” She was confused and that was blatantly obvious.

“What in the hell were you thinking going after Maleficent like that! Ruby, you have no right!” She was angrily making her way toward the couch before dropping her weight in it, heavily.

“Woah! Hold the fuck up. She came after me!” Ruby responded angrily as she stormed over to her friend.

“That’s not what I heard, Ruby,” the blonde explained but her arms flailed.

“And just who the hell did you hear that from, Regina? Maleficent? What, are you two best friends now!”

“No we’re not  _ friends _ , Ruby.  And I heard it from Eva. How could you?! First you get on Zelena and then you get on Maleficent even  _ after _ Eva told you to stay out of it,” Emma shrieked at her friend and Ruby sighed.

“It’s not what you think,” Ruby defended but Emma was grinding her teeth.

“Ruby, you got on her about her child- that’s a low fucking blow!”

“She hit me!”Ruby shouted

“You deserved it!” Emma shouted back. “You had no right getting involved in something like that,”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have come crying to my door on Wednesday about how your oh so precious girlfriend was gonna leave you for her baby momma, and  _ then _ maybe Eva wouldn’t be breathing down my neck and trying to get on me about my involvement because of you. Emma, I’m involved because of you,”

“Don’t go there, you’re not involved because of me. You chose to get involved. I didn’t even wanna deal with it, Ruby and you just forced yourself through the damn door.” Emma spat but Ruby smirked.

“Why not? You come to  _ me _ , Emma and you cry on my shoulder and ignore her calls and mope about this trivial shit about her leaving you and then you hear one thing- ONE THING WHERE HER SISTER SLAPS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU’RE DOWN MY THROAT ABOUT WHAT I SAID TO HER!She fucking deserved it-,”

“-No. She didn’t deserve it. Not Ana, not Lily, not fucking Zelena. You don’t get on someone about their parenting no matter how much you think you have the right. Ruby, you don’t even know her-”

“- I know enough about her and Maleficent to judge the way I see fit,”

“No, you don’t. All you know is what you’ve seen and what I’ve told you-,”

“-And that’s enough in my book,”

“It shouldn’t be, because you have no right,”

“You keep saying that and yet I don’t see you yelling at either of them,”

“It’s not my place-”

“Ohhhh!” Ruby said sarcastically. “ Not your place? Really, Emma? So it’s your place to come here and get on me about what I said to Zelena and Maleficent but her slapping me is overlooked because it’s not your place?”

“No. I’m getting on you because you brought a  _ child _ into this shitstorm. You brought  _ children _ into this. You’re just as bad as Katherine,” she ground out. “ First she’s telling Regina Lily isn’t hers-,”

“-she’s not,”

“-She is. Because I said she was- because I didn’t want that little girl to go through life feeling and thinking she didn’t have another mother when she was so happy to have Regina.. You don’t bring someone’s child into a situation like this,”

“She wouldn’t be in it if it wasn’t about her and you were the one who brought her into it like you said-”

“ - I know that! What do you have against her? She’s a five year old for Christ’s sake,”

“It’s not about her,” Ruby said with a low octave and Emma snorted.

“Seems to me, it is,”

“No, it isn’t. It’s about Regina. God! Everything is about Regina. All everything has ever been about, is Regina since you started working at that fucking place. Regina-this and Regina freaking that. This whole situation is because of her and her fucking past and then all of us are involved because you ignore her and she’s telling people the story you’re trying to ignore. You both brought us all into this shit the day you ran like a fucking coward and she basically blabbed everything to anyone who’d listen,”

“Could you stop!” Emma shouted. “You don’t know what she went through and she went through it because of me so can you get off of her back. Stop fucking attacking the people I care about-”

“-I’M SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE YOU CARE SO DAMN MUCH ABOUT! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ME! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO RUBY, AND EVA AND MARY MARGARET?! HUH?! YOU JUST BRUSH US OFF THE MINUTE REGINA EXISTS BECAUSE YOU HAD A THING FOR HER-”

“-I DIDN’T HAVE A THING FOR HER.I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW I LIKED HER UNTIL YOU PUSHED SO FUCKING MUCH THAT WE FINALLY GAVE IT A CHANCE. SHE’S BEEN THE ONE WHO’S BEEN YOUR ADVOCATE! SHE’S BEEN THE ONE TELLING ME TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU GUYS AND PUSHING ME TO BE AROUND ALL OF YOU JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN’T WANT ME TO LOSE YOU! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO FELT AS THOUGH YOU GUYS HAD BECOME FAMILY AND THEN YOU GO AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER! REALLY?! RUBY I CHOSE TO BE AROUND HER MORE THAN YOU GUYS BECAUSE WE ALL HAVE DONE IT TO ONE ANOTHER. WE  _ ALL _ HAVE OTHER PEOPLE IN OUR LIVES AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WE’D ALL BRUSH OFF TIME WITH EACH OTHER TO BE AROUND THEM!”

 

There’s a seething silence as they both stare at one another with blatant anger in their eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby finally gets out through a sigh and Emma deflates.

“You really fucked up,” she informs sadly and the woman nods.

“I know. I know, Emma and I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t stand to see this getting to you so bad,”

“I get that, but their kids, Rubes… I get you’re upset about Maleficent, but Zelena has nothing to do with this and you going off to see Maleficent even after the situation was supposed to be diffused.. Ruby- you just.. You fucked way up,”

“I know, Emma. Don’t rub it in, okay,”

“I’m not rubbing it in, I’m just.. Ruby, this makes this shit so much worse for me now and I can’t just step over it… I know you were only trying to do what you thought was best for me, but Rubes.. This has just gotten way out of hand. Everyone’s upset and no one’s listening to anyone anymore and it’s all because-”

“-It’s because Maleficent came back,” Ruby said but Emma shook her head.

“It’s not. She came back and she screwed up- yeah, but I went ahead and told Lily that Regina was her mother when I shouldn’t have. She’d already tried to tell her that’s not the way she sees it, but we just found out that Lily’s struggling to grasp those concepts so she sees everything differently than how we explain it. Even if we explain it in the most simplest form.. She won’t get it. She only seems to not claim Regina when she’s upset or frustrated or can’t focus.” Emma sighs and the sigh is well understood.

“I’m sorry.. I’ll try to fix it,” Ruby offers but once again, the blonde shakes her head.

“No.. I’ll fix it. I started it. Everyone’s so fucked up over it and we’re just falling apart at the seams… “The blonde lets her words trail off as she sighs heavily and finally asks, “ So, who’s the new guy?” Ruby’s lips twitch at instant response, but she kind of just shrugs uneasily and smiles a little bit. She knows nothing is even remotely close to okay, but the least she could do at this point was try.

“His name’s Adam,” she begins and sees her friend smile, so she continues. “ He’s got a son, Cole and he works for some firm a couple miles out. He’s a single dad… his wife died of heart failure. I’ve been on three dates with him and he wants me to meet Cole so that’s a bit of a thing,” she says uneasily and Emma knows why.

“You’ll do fine. You’re already past the first stage and he just wants someone that both he and his son will love- and they  _ will _ love you,”

“You think? I mean.. I’m not really good with kids,”

“You’re good with Jayce and Katherine’s twins,” Emma defends.

“Yeah.. but..” She stops but Emma knows exactly what it is.

“You think you’ll end up disrespecting his relationship with his son because of this situation, don’t you,” the blonde says more than she asks and her friend nods.“Ruby,” Emma sighs, “ you made a mistake, that’s all it was, a mistake, something that you can’t take back, but it’s also something you can’t let control you and rule your life. You said some pretty fucked up things to them, but you weren’t thinking logically and it’s no excuse, but if you let that hinder every possible step towards happiness for yourself, you’ll be stuck settling for the guys who want nothing and to go nowhere,”

“Yeah, but what if this is Karma. I meet this amazing guy and he’s got a child- a child I could end up saying the wrong things to and then that’s it...Emma I’ve been known to fly off at the mouth and up until today, I always thought I was well within my rights to say those things until I realized after I’d been slapped a couple of times, I’m damaging people and hurting them and their kids. Emma I- I fucked up and I can see that I did now, but I’m so scared that this is what will repeat, but it’s going to be me experiencing it this time.Like, what if we’re a good ways down the line and we’re having trouble with Cole and I try to be a parent and his dad yells that he’s not even mines? What if he says what I said to Zelena or Maleficent about their parenting? What if that’s my Karma? What if that’s what’s going to happen to me?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s a late Tuesday evening, falling just shy of Wednesday morning and there’s a knock to the door. It’s light and it’s hesitant, but it’s a knock nonetheless. Some feet shuffle around, check the peephole and then the door swings open. A shy and obviously unplanned,

“hi,” is the first thing that comes out, but the person just stares. They aren’t shocked, or upset- but they aren’t too happy either. There’s words that float on from the kitchen and through to the front door as eyes remained trained on one another.

“Who is is, sweetie,” comes the voice of his mother, but the young man continues to stare at the blonde before him. His mouth opens and closes once, then twice, three and finally for the fourth time until he finds enough of a breath to whisper,

“Emma.” 

She can’t read his emotions and she doesn’t try to because she no longer feels it’s her place to try and figure that out.. at least until she can mend the bridge she so quickly broke down.

“Hey, Kid,” she manages and he’s gaping at her. He looks back into the apartment, Lina is sitting in the chair about as awkward as a teen could be when they’re at the right place but the wrong time. The girl is still noticeably small, but she’s not wincing in pain and she seems to be snacking on something very small. She’s drowning in Henry’s hoodie but it’s a comfort hoodie for her and no one tells her she can’t wear it otherwise. The blonde’s hands are deeply rooted in her back pockets and she’s tipping on her heels. Her eyes intentionally wander because she’s too afraid to just look at Henry straight on, so she looks away.

“L-lina,” Henry sputters and his friend catches on quicker than he can blink. She’s up and out of the chair without so much as a breath to be left behind before she’s at Henry’s side and smiling uneasily at the blonde who mimics the actions. Lina knows that smile all too well, that smile of when you fuck up and aren’t sure if someone will take you back because you feel like you’ve just broken the most important thing. She switches her smile and offers the woman a reassuring smile even if she herself feels the blonde may be beyond the graces of that one as well. Lina mouths the word,

“breathe,” and Emma gasps a little before she nods. “Hen,” she whispers and he looks over at her, “I think we should go,” Lina points with her thumb and the boy just nods at her with a frank dumbness.

“Mom,” Henry calls and he hears when his mother places whatever it is she’s holding, down.

“Yes, sweetheart,” she answers and she shifts from where she stands to come up behind her son. Henry can only look up at her with pure worry as his mother’s mouth falls open and she stares straight ahead, the blonde before them- still uneasy in the way she’s smiling, but she’s trying to appear as though she’s calm….

Emma looks at the woman before her, hair is noticeably shorter and her eyes have lost that glimmer they usually had when the two were together. She sighs internally at herself  because she can’t bare to believe that the light she knew to exist is gone. Her white light of purity, now seems like the grey cloud of limbo. Floating with no where to go and no one to be around.

“Mom, we’re just gonna be.. next door- or something,” Henry pointed. Regina nodded, mute understanding apparent as she let them slip through the space between her and Emma. “ Call if you need us,” he whispered to her before he kissed his mother’s cheek and she nodded at him once again. Henry paused just shy of Emma’s shoulder and looked over his own before regarding the woman. “ If you’re here.. Just.. don’t run away from her again,” he said and the words came hollow but they were heavy in the atmosphere. They hung there and the density of their worth swam around in the blonde’s mind. Henry didn’t wait on a response from the woman, he just turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


With Henry and Lina not there to buffer anything, she and Emma stood face to face, both in their own bubble of thoughts. Both remained silent as they looked at the other. No words came out and barely any breathing was done. Regina then stepped aside, a silent invitation that allowed the blonde access to the place she once frequented with a smile. She walks in and her eyes immediately search to see if other things have changed and she’s not surprised when she sees that everything is exactly the same. Regina lingers at the front door for a moment before she closes it lightly and stands in the open space of the living room, watching Emma, but with a different pair of eyes this time. Emma’s eyes continue to wander before they settle on the table that sat before the couch. She sees that they’re sprawled out and highlighted and some are even stacked. She averts her gaze and searches for Regina’s. The woman is nowhere to be found and the blonde’s feet hit the hardwood floor in search of the missing brunette. Regina’s not in the kitchen or the bathroom, so Emma ends up in the bedroom where she sees the woman’s packing something and can immediately tell it’s the last of her things that Regina is about to put in the duffel Emma had loved so much. She closes the distance between them so quickly that Regina’s senses heighten and she looks up. Their eyes meet and Emma shakes her head. Regina stops packing and tilts her head at the blonde, a blank expression still there because they’ve lost their ability to see one another without colour. She watches the blonde whose face falls slightly before she stretches out her right hand, hoping Regina would take it. The brunette eyes it with hesitance before she nods slightly and places her hand in Emma’s.  _ There’s still hope, yet. _ Emma walks them out of the bedroom, slowly and she motions to the couch. Regina merely nods and slowly makes her way over before she sits. Emma sits just shy of the woman’s shoulder and both women are mute, sat with their hands in their laps and faces contorted into thought. Emma turns to face Regina and Regina mimics her. They’re staring into one another’s eyes until Regina raises a critical brow and the blonde sighs. Emma breathes in heavily before she starts.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing she would have probably said if she wasn’t more logical that it’s a predictable way to begin. She’s lost for words and just begins to ramble about any and everything that literally has nothing to do with either her or Regina. “ I know everyone’s involved in this mess and I know that they’re all arguing with each other and taking sides and yelling and just.. making shit worse and I’m really sorry that it’s gotten to this point. I don’t know why they all felt the need to get involved and I don’t know why everyone just.. Wouldn’t let us handle it, but I have four people telling me the shit that’s happened because of this and I’m just so frustrated that everyone feels they can just go behind our backs and solve it but all they’re doing is making this shit worse and then people’s kids are being targeted because no one has a fucking filter or respect and it ju-”

“-Stop,” she hears come from Regina’s lips and Emma realizes she wasn’t even looking at the woman throughout the entire ramble and she sighs.  “ Why did you come here,” she hears the question be asked and she pauses.

“To fix this,” she says generally and Regina just about rolls her eyes.

“What is the ‘this’ you’re trying to fix,” the brunette asks and Emma’s eyes squint.

“The whole mess from a week ago with Lily and Maleficent and now this shit with what Eva told me about how everyone was just go at each other’s throats,”

“Right,” Regina answers as she tilts her head back. “ Yet, you’re here repeating yourself over what they’ve done to one another when none of that directly involves me, or yourself might I add,” the brunette informs and Emma thinks for a moment before she realizes that Regina was in fact right about that.

“Sorry,” she mutters and Regina shakes her head.

“There’s no point in you apologising when you obviously didn’t think this through in the slightest,” Regina responds and the bite is there but it’s controlled. Emma nods because that’s pretty much all she can do. They sit in silence as Regina allows the woman to think through her thoughts and figure something out.

“I don’t wanna sound cliche-,” she begins and instantly knows it’s a bad start the way Regina sighs out a very unimpressed laugh, yet, she has to continue because she had nothing else to go off of. “-but I’m sorry for how I just ran away from you last week. I wasn’t in the right headspace by then and I was just thinking all of these things and how I had to be someone else for you to see me and I just.. I couldn’t deal with it,” she gets out but Regina says nothing. She figures with all she’s got in her head, she may as well let it all out. “ Regina, I’m sorry for creating this mess. I know I stick my nose into things when I shouldn’t but I just didn’t want Lily to suffer and in not wanting her to suffer, I just made everyone else’s relationship so much worse. I mean, your dad was the only one who wasn’t taking sides because he said that he wanted us both to figure this out together.. He understands something about us that I didn’t even know existed… I’ve learned so much and still screwed it up the first chance I got, to run. Regina-I…” she stops because she realizes all too well, none of it is making sense. She’s hopping from one thought to another and swallows thickly as she tries to put her thoughts in check. “ Can I start over.. Please,” she asks and alls he receives is a shrug in response.”Regina… I fucked up,” she says and the woman is just staring at her. “ I shouldn’t have ran from the situation, but at that point I felt Maleficent was more important to you than I was. I felt like you telling me to excuse myself from the conversation was because Lily was her daughter and at that point, yours as well. I thought you were saying without actually saying that Lily’s life doesn’t involve me because I don’t have the history with Maleficent like you did. Regina I thought you were letting me go and letting her back in with the way you were so open and welcoming and forgiving. I felt like second best, like you’d choose her over me. I felt like you were considering having the family you did have, back together and with Lily being as young as she was I just started thinking that you would drop me because you had a daughter with the woman you loved so much. You already had Henry with her, so why wouldn’t you just leave me. It’s not like I could give you anything anyway. I just thought you were saying it without saying it, that I no longer mattered. Your first love was back and you missed five years of the life of a little girl I can see that you love so fuckign much and it tore through me. It just made every detrimental thought feel like reality all in one breath. Your dad told me that I was the only one who ever truly understood you, Henry told me the same thing, but in that moment, I didn’t even think I knew you. I thought you lied to me. I thought you sold me a false happiness and I blamed you for how I was feeling. I wasn’t thinking about anything but getting away from you because I felt like you ruined me- like you ruined us. I can’t blame Maleficent because she came back, she fucked up she was trying to make it better and then I went ahead and told Lily you were her mother because I was afraid to see that look in her eyes.. The same look I had in my eyes when someone reminded me that the people who adopted me were never going to be my real parents- or my parents at all. I was afraid to see myself in Lily’s eyes because I know what that’s like to believe one thing and be told another. I know what it’s like to constantly be in war over accepting it and rejecting it and I realized that when she was upset with you the other day, I was the exact same at her age, and it wasn’t because I didn’t want a family, it was because I constantly told something different and never understood it. I got the chance to understand it, but with Lily, she actually can’t understand it because it’s too hard for her to understand it. I fucked that up for her and for Maleficent to just exist because she has to live with the thoughts of it everyday that Lily thinks and believes in one thing when she tried- she tried to tell her that’s not what it is. And everyone’s pissed and people are pissed at her, but they keep attacking Lily in the process and she’s just a child for fucks sake! Why is it that they feel mentioning a five year old is going to make the situation so much better. It’s so fucking ridiculous that Lily’s being used as a pawn for everyone to be angry with Maleficent. She didn’t fucking do anything- and I… fuck!” Emma broke. She shook her head, but Regina’s face remained stoic. She did not respond, she didn’t try to calm Emma down. Nothing. She just sat there and watched the blonde’s face go through the motions. Emma gathered herself and looked up into Regina’s very blank eyes. Her face pinched into hurt. “ You don’t even care, do you,” she asked and Regina’s eyebrow rose. She shook her head at the woman. “ You don’t fucking care,” she accused. “You’re just sitting there like this is normal.. Like this shit is okay… Why won’t you say something!” she spits and Regina finally opens her mouth.

“What exactly were you expecting me to say, Emma? What did you expect, hmm? To come here and lay it out there, albeit, very confusingly and then I’ll what, bat my eyes, shrug it off and let it go like all those times before? What the hell were you expecting me to say after a week of you ignoring me, Emma?” She growled because the octave in her voice was rising as was her anger. Regina rose from where she sat and it looked like a literal levitation the way her entire demeanor changed. “ What in the hell were you expecting  _ me _ to say to  _ you _ after what you did to me,” she spat back and Emma flinched. “ What in the FUCK did you want me to say to you, Emma, when you literally ran away from me! You walked away- and for what! For fucking what!? You didn’t just leave me,” she reminded. “ You left Henry- you know the teenager who already lost his first mother and then you, who he had hoped would be different. You left him,” she ground out. “ You left him and you left Ana and you left daddy and you left Zelena. You left a family who wanted you and needed you and was so grateful to have you because you were the reason everyone had finally come together. You were the reason everyone could overlook the dysfunctionality of it all and then you RAN! You actually gave up and you ran. You’re just like everyone else in my life. You always leave, everyone will always leave,” she laughed at the absurdity of it all. “ You are literally like everyone who I’ve ever cared for and loved in my life. My mother leaves me, my sister left me, Maleficent had to leave, daddy leaves and you..you come in and break it all down and promise me that you would make it okay when no one else would and I believed you. I fucking believed you could be different- that you  _ were _ different, then you just do what everyone else did to me. You left. But you know what hurts the most,” she questions but it’s rhetorical. There’s that laugh that Emma’s all too aware of. It’s the laugh that’s in absolute disbelief and shock. It’s the laugh that comes with that voice ‘how could I be so stupid to fall for this shit again?!’ “ What hurts the most is that you promised to be different. You promised to make it all okay when no one else would, but you hurt me the most because you made it better and then you ripped it away. You made it all better and then you ripped it away and you left me alone. It’s been a week, Emma, a full blown week and you CHOSE to leave. You chose to let your thoughts override the love you knew I had for you,” Regina says and the only word hitting Emma is ‘had’. “ It’s been a week,” she repeats because she wants the blonde to swallow those words. “ You chose to leave me. You chose to leave us. You chose to leave the family you said you wanted to create with me. You chose to walk away from a teenager who saw you as his mother. You chose to walk away from a little girl who saw you as an aunt and a man who saw you as a daughter and the woman who saw you as a sister. You left us. You left Lily because you made her believe that this was all hers and you go and do something like that to her. No, fuck you and fuck you for thinking that you could just waltz into someone’s life, make them love you and leave them to feel like they deserved it. You chose to believe your own thoughts over what I’ve told you. You chose that and you could have come back at any point in time, but you didn’t. You chose to ignore me when I called and when  texted. You chose to just write me out of your life, but you’re supposed to love me, right? You chose to let Ruby fly off the handles.” Emma’s face scrunched up in confusion for a moment until Regina continued. “You chose to let her come after me. You chose to let her call me a bitch and let her say all of these hurtful things to me and yet I’m supposed to shrug it off because she’s protecting you?! You chose to let that damn demon loose and let her come at me with murder in her eyes-”

“-You chose to let Zelena slap Ruby,” Emma bit back, finally finding her voice. “ You let Zelena go after my best friend all because of this stupid fucking miscommunication!”

“I didn’t even know they met until Eva told me! Eva wanted to find out what was wrong, it’s not my fault it  _ they _ get into it because I wasn’t getting into it! I didn’t stand there and take Zelena’s hand and level a well deserved slap across Ruby’s face. They did that all on their own and they all messed up so don’t say I  _ let _ her do anything when I didn’t even have a God damn clue they even met up until yesterday! You can defend Ruby until you’re blue in the face, but she deserved it. She has no fucking right getting on my sister about  _ our _ relationship when she doesn’t even know the entire story and that’s  _ your _ fault. She has no right to say who deserves what when she never had a logical fucking bone in her body.  _ Your _ friend doesn’t have a god damn leg to stand on in this situation when whatever the hell it is you went to her with is what she came to rip me a orifice over! You let that damn dog off the leash and look what she did, she bit the first person who walked by. She attacked my sister and then she attacked me. She deserved it for the way she spoke about my niece and Zelena and you can both go to hell if you believe otherwise. You can get fucked to oblivion with this bull shit,” the brunette seethed and the language that found it’s way escaping her mouth was beyond even Emma’s expectancy of anger. “ It’s really disheartening when you find out that the person who is supposed to be so in love with you, listens to their very single and very logically unsound friend over whether or not they should answer their calls. Whether or not they should talk to the woman they claim to be in love with. Whether they should talk to the woman they gave this-,” Regina seethes as she yanks the ring from her finger, “-to...You made a promise on your dead mother and you break that. This means nothing to me,” Regina ground out before she tossed the ring at Emma’s chest. “Your promises mean nothing to me, Emma. When you meant everything to me, and now..it’s plain to see I wasn’t worth it to even fight for. Take your useless promises and take your shit and go, Emma, because that’s what you do. You make someone fall in love with you and you leave them all because you couldn’t think long enough to believe that they  _ chose _ you and would choose you over anything.” 

She watched as the brunette stormed away and her body jumped as she turned to keep Regina in her sights as she disappeared into her room once more. Emma looked down at the ring that had fallen into her hands and shook her head before she nearly launched it across the room. She stood up and shoved the ring into her pocket before she walked into Regina’s room, head tilting as she watched the woman angrily shove clothes into the duffel. As much as she knew Regina was seething over the issue, Emma still made her way over to the woman and placed her hand over Regina’s.

“Regina, stop,” she breathed but the woman yanked her hand away from Emma.

“Don’t,” she muttered as she continued stuffing things in the duffel. Everything she put in angril, Emma took out with an eye roll.

“Regina.. Stop it,” she said again but Regina moved away from the bed in search of more items that she could throw away. Emma took the duffel and turned it over, dumping out all of the contents it held. When Regina returned with an armful of things, she glared at the blonde, but remained silent as she began shoving things back into the duffel and that was it for Emma. She yanked hold of both wrists and spun Regina’s body to meet her. “Stop it, for fucks sake, just stop it,” she growled as she gripped tighter onto the woman’s wrists. If Regina’s wasn’t so angry, her fear would register, considering Emma really was squeezing them too tight for comfort. But, where defiance was, she was also there.

“Let. Me. Go,”she enunciated before yanking Emma’s hands down along with the force she’d managed to create, however the blonde held on.

“No,” Emma said simply. “ You don’t get to tell me my promises mean nothing-,”

“-And why not? When you’ve broken them all! You broke them and ran away from it! You’re a coward, Emma. A fucking coward!”

“I’m a coward who fell in love with a woman with the most complicated fucking life on the planet,” Emma bit back. “ I’m a coward who fell in love with an insecure woman! I’m a coward who fell in love with a woman who hugs and laughs with and gives multiple chances to her abuser! I’m a fucking coward who fell in love with a woman that forgives and forgets every wrong doing by someone else and yet, that definition seems to skip over you… If I’m a coward, what are you, Regina?! What are you if you’re not just as much as a coward as me?!”

“I’m someone who never breaks a promise when I say something. I mean it, even if that means my life, Emma, that’s because it’s what I do! It’s what a good person does, and I would do it over and over again if the situations were the same.” Emma let go of the woman’s hands after they stood there for so long in silence just heaving in air and staring at one another with anger, but with love. Regina shook her head as she moved away from Emma and began packing the duffel, much less angrily, but still with an initiative that the blonde get her things and go. “ I’m trying to fix everything for everyone and no one’s noticed that I’m the one breaking when all of the dust settles. You all make decisions for me and around me and never with me and I just swallow it back because I never had a voice for myself.. Because I never fought back and said this is who I am.. All because I wanted all of you to be happy and always be happy. But, like always, I lose myself where everyone finds themselves. You wanna know the real reason why this whole thing doesn’t phase me the way it phases all of you. Because I’ve been through all of this in some aspect or another. I’m not senile, I’m not confused, I’m not inept, I know what I’m doing in my life and with my life. Maleficent screwed up, we all get that. But she screwed up where I was involved, I don’t need all of you down her throat about it when she’s trying to fix it. I don’t need that being a crutch for you to not like her. If you don’t like her, dislike her for the fact that she screws up something that has to do with you, not me. I don’t need anyone talking about a five year old who did nothing but exist and want a family. I don’t need to hear people get on my niece or my sister about this when they’re all pushing for the same things. My sister’s hurt me but she’s back to fix it and your friend decides she’s God and gets on her about her being parentless.. Ruby has no fucking idea what it feels like to lose a parent and not know what it is they truly felt for you and only you. She called my family fucked up… she called my father, my son, my niece, my sister, my daughter.. She called  _ you _ fucked up and you defend her as if she’s some angel. When we all screw up, we all want for people to forgive us. I’m not asking anyone to like Maleficent or even be friends with her. Hell, I wasn’t asking for anyone to even acknowledge her, but respect her where it’s required because at the end of the day, Lily is the only person who matters to Maleficent enough that she’s worried at night. She knows no one likes her. She knows this is only happening because of me and she appreciates that. She’s not trying to weasel her way back into anyone’s life- have none of you gathered that! She’s been trying to leave since the day she messed up. She’s been trying to not include herself in anything that has to do with us, but I was the one who pushed her. Daddy was the one who pushed her. Henry was the one who pushed her- and you know why?!” Emma actually shook her head and Regina sighed as she’d calmed down. “ Look at Lily and look at Maleficent. She never had her parents. Lily never had her real parents, but Mal has made it her job to not be what her parents were to her. She fought to be different for Lily. She fought to not lie to her the way she had to lie to her parents, just so Lily didn’t feel she would have to lie to her when she got older. She fought to make Lily understand where her parents didn’t, so Lily knew that she could come to her and have Mal be completely open minded about everything. She fought to have a family even after her own disowned her, so that Lily never felt that. She’s not doing any of this for herself. She’s doing this for that five year old little girl who keeps reminding her and pushing her in very underlying ways for the family she promised her without ever telling her. Lily is the one pushing to have me in her life because she wants a family and she’s seen her mother broken over not having that family… as much as you may not want to believe it, Mal doesn’t want that kind of family, she just wanted to know she still had us even if she didn’t have her own biological family. She knew she could never have Henry and me back even if her parents already knew, and that was because they already instilled that fear in her.. She just.. Gave up on ever being happy. She was jealous of you, Emma. From the day she knew about you, she was jealous of you and the whole basis of her being back, wasn’t to get me back, it was to hold on to the family she once had that still loved her through the mess she went through with her parents. She held on too tight and hurt me in the process, but she’s sorry about it. She understands it, and I understand her. She doesn’t get a pass, but I’m not about to crucify her over it, either. Everyone keeps making a big deal about it when it didn’t even happen to them. If I forgive her, I’m not just doing it for myself, I’m doing it for our children.. Daddy isn’t just welcoming her in because of me. It’s because he knew what she went through during that time with her parents. He remembers just as vividly as I experienced it that she lost a family and we were the only ones who accepted her through everything and that’s because that’s how my father raised me and that’s how we raised Henry. We don’t care if you dislike her-what we care about is that this doesn’t repeat for all of our children. My father didn’t want a repeat of what happened with my mother or me, so he never remarried. Zelena didn’t want a repeat of what happened in our childhood, so she came back. I didn’t want a repeat of Henry losing his mother, so I forgave her, he forgave her. He’s working to understand her again. Maleficent didn’t want a repeat of her own parents to plague Lily. And even though it still ended up hurting her in the end, she gave them a second chance to fix it and yet- her father dies and denounces her. Her mother tells her she can’t attend if she’s still a lesbian. No one gets that she’s not trying to harm anyone. She’s trying to grasp at straws that are no longer there. She had hope. It’s gone. All she has is Lily and Katherine opens her mouth and says something so fucking disrespectful. Everyone has screwed up and no one is perfect. Ruby’s said something, Katherine’s said something.. And they don’t understand it. They talk without actually knowing anything,, but I thought you were different,” she ends. “ I really did.. Even Mal thought you were different.. But you just gave up,”

“I’m sorry,”

“No, don’t apologise. It’s been long enough and an ‘I’m sorry’ will never fix that,”

“Then tell me what will,”

“Nothing.. Nothing and no one will fix this. I tried again and this is what it got me. I tried to let love be the answer and this was what I got in return,” she sniffled.

“Regina.. Regina, please, tell me what I can do to make this right,” Emma choked out. “ Just, tell me what I can do to make it better.. I can’t lose you,” she begged as she got to her knees and held on to the hem of Regina’s shirt, but Regina laughed tearily.

“I was the one who lost you the day you let those thoughts lead you to believe something that was nothing. It was never going to be anything ever again. It was my past and you were supposed to be my future. I wanted you to be my future. I wanted you to be Henry’s future. I wanted you to just be, Emma, and you just couldn’t,”she ended as she shook her head and packed the last of the things in the bag. She zipped it shut and let her fingers linger or the zipper strap until she sniffed once more and looked down at Emma. “ Get up.. Your things are packed.. You can leave like you wanted to, now,”

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna leave,” the blonde cried tearily.

“You’ve left once before. This is no different,” Regina said harshly but her eyes were red-rimmed and she couldn’t look at Emma.

“I can’t go,” Emma said in defiance as she shook her head. Regina shook hers as well, tears were now beginning to stream down her cheeks.

“You already did,” she whispered and it pained her to say it, but she said it and she had to either mean it or she’d break down as well. “ You have to go,” she managed to get out but all of the words cracked on their way out.

“No.. no- please, Regina. I messed up but I can’t go, don’t make me leave,” Emma begged as she finally let of of the woman’s shirt. She then wrapped her arms around Regina’s legs and squeezed her tightly.

“Emma-,”

“-no, Regina! I’m not going. I can’t go. I can’t lose another person. I can’t lose Henry. I can’t lose  _ you _ .”

 

Those words hit her so hard her heart clenched at the admission. Her eyes clamped shut and her breathing shallowed. She was shaking her head. She continued to shake her head, but she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Emma. She stroked through the blonde tresses before she got the blonde to her feet and then reached over and grabbed the strap of the duffel. She whispered in Emma’s ear,

“You need to go,” before she slowly settled the strap onto Emma’s shoulder and let her go. Emma’s tears poured and her defiance became even more vocal as she whimpered and pleaded with Regina who turned her back to the woman.

“Why are you forcing me to go!” she croaked out angrily. “ Why are you pushing me out of your life! Why are you forcing me to go?!” She snapped before she dropped the duffel and grabbed Regina by the shoulder and spun her around. Regina looked up into Emma’s eyes and she could see the pain, but she couldn’t bring herself to fall into it so deeply.

“I’m not,” Regina said in a low tone.

“Seriously?! Are you kidding me! Regina you’re forcing me out of the door! You’re pushing me out of everyone’s life-”

“-You left our lives!” Regina bit out angrily. “ You left us because of fear, Emma. You ran like an idiot instead of asking! Instead of voicing your fear, you let it consume you and then you ran like a jackass!”

“I was scared!”

“What?! And I’m not! Emma I’m scared too, but I didn’t run from you. I ran  _ to _ you and you ran away from me!”

“I’m sorry!”

“You don’t even know what sorry is, Emma!” Regina snapped before she kicked the duffel out of her way and stormed out of the room. Emma stomped after her as she headed into the kitchen and slammed down anything that she could get her hands on.

“How could you just pack my stuff up and tell me to go!”

“It’s not like you didn’t already leave!” Regina spits back. No matter how many things Emma tells her, it’s always that one point. The whole point that she left. It’s always what it will come down to. The fact that she left is enough for the brunette to rip her a new hole over, consistently.

“ You don’t have anything else to kill me over so you’re just going to use this line until it runs dry,” Emma shook her head. She sighed as she threw herself into one of the bar stool chairs and threw her head in her hands.

“I have more than enough to get at you on, I’m just sticking to something that has to do with you and I, solely. You left and I can say it until the day I die. You shouldn’t have ran, you should have come back. You could have come back, but you didn’t and you ignored me for an entire week. You rejected my love for an entire week. A silent fuck you is what I got from you for seven day,”

“Regina,” Emma grunted. “ I said I was sorry. I messed up,” she bit out, octave rising. “ Why in the hell are you still fucking holding that over my head!” she shouted at the woman and that may have just been the last damn fuse that snapped in Regina’s head.

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!” the young woman shrieked and Emma flinched. “I’M IN LOVE WITH THE IDIOT WHO MAKES ME SMILE LIKE NO ONE ELSE CAN! I’M IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT WHO I WOULD GIVE ANY AND EVERYTHING FOR! I’M IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT WHO’S BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME AND LOVES MY SON AND TREATS HIM AS IF HE WAS HER OWN! I’M IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN WHO MADE ME SEE COLOURS! SHE MADE ME SEE REALITY! SHE MADE ME SEE A FUTURE- HAPPINESS! I’M IN LOVE WITH THE BIGGEST IDIOT WHO NEVER REALIZED THAT SHE PUT MY PAST TO SHAM!. SHE MADE MY LIFE BETTER-SHE-SHE,” her breath hitched as the tears began to fall fast and fell hard. Regina shook her head violently and wiped angrily at her face. Her voice dropped to a low tone. “ I fell in love with and I am in love with a woman who walked away from me and didn’t even so much as think about how I would feel. She didn’t think about how abandoned I’d feel when she experienced it herself. I fell in love with a woman who gave a little girl happiness because she didn’t want a repeat of her own life… I fell in love with you, Emma… I fell in love with you and then you made me feel like you wanted nothing to do with me,” she continued to cry and Emma’s face pinched in pain. Emma then rose from the bar stool and made her way over to Regina once more and this time, when she wrapped her arms around the woman, Regina broke in her arms. She broke down beyond the blonde’s expectancy.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers once more and Regina’s pain becomes even more vocal. “ I’m never good with my words,” she continues, “ and I probably ever will be, but Regina, know that I’m only yellow with you and for this entire week, I’ve felt nothing but red over what I did and how I acted and what Ruby and Katherine and everyone else has said. I ended up feeling so grey that I felt I was just in the hole of nonexistence… I’m pink- only with you. I’m in love with you and every single promise I ever made to you, I mean it. I’ve never meant anything more than when I said it to you,” she whispered as she held up Regina’s fragile form. Emma’s arms came around her protectively and she squeezed her tightly. “ I don’t know who I am without you… I don’t know where I wanna be without you.. I can’t be me.. without you. Regina, I love you and I am an idiot from running away from my happiness. I’m an idiot for already repeating history when it didn’t have to be that way. I’m sorry, I don’t know anything else to be, but sorry. I don’t ever want this to happen again. I never wanted this to happen at all and I’m the one who caused it. I broke us up and I ran away and I know I didn’t have to, but I just wanted to be enough-,”

“-You always are enough- you’ve always been enough,” Regina whimpered and Emma sighed.

“To you, yeah, but I wanna be enough for everyone. I wanted to be enough for myself.. I wanted to be enough because I’ve always felt I never was when it came to those families that gave me back. I just felt like I was on the outside again, looking in at what would’ve been the perfect family and that family just didn’t need me. I know that now I overreacted and I know that now I made you relive what you’ve fought so hard to get away from. We all ended up reliving everything we wish we didn’t when this whole thing happened and that all happened because I opened my mouth and told Lily you were her mother when Maleficent told her that wasn’t the case. She won’t understand it at this age and we shouldn’t expect her to. We all tried to get her to understand that it isn’t that way, but maybe.. Maybe she’s fighting for something bigger than we can all see. Maybe Lily just wants something that won’t go away in the blink of an eye.. She wants-”

“-she wants stability and we haven’t been than for her up until this point. No one has been stable enough and that’s what she wants. She sees that Henry and Ana have it feels as though we’re refusing to give it to her… we’ve all messed up where she’s concerned and she’s too young to have to go through moving so much and being yanked back and forth just because we can’t agree on something simple. You may have messed up, but so did I. We all did, and we’d butt heads because we were all trying to fix it at different times instead of us all fixing it at the same time. We’ve damaged her, but she’s a resilient little girl and she shouldn’t have to be,” Regina said as her arms came up to possessively hold onto Emma. The blonde felt herself smile as she hugged Regina closer to her.

“No.. you’re right, she shouldn’t have to experience this because we’re too immature to get it together in time.. Regina,” she called and the woman mumbled a response. “Blue?” she tried and Regina took in a hitched breath before she responded.

“Dark purple,” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she whispers into the woman’s hair but Regina shakes her head.

“No.. I’m sorry. I’m being too hard on you,”

“But you have every right to be. I messed up, royally. I left, I shouldn’t have left. I never should have left you, but please.. Please just give me another chance to make it right, Regina. I know I hurt you and I hurt Henry and everyone else who accepted me as their own and I don’t wanna repeat what you went through with Maleficent where she had to go, or where you’d have to go. Just please let me fix this. Please,” she begged and felt Regina nod against her chest. Emma wasted no time in scooping the woman up in her arms and carrying her into the bedroom before laying her down and wrapping herself around Regina. Regina welcomed it with an open heart and an open mind. She allowed her love for Emma to overweigh her fears of being hurt once again. She and the blonde said nothing as they just lay there, holding on to one another as if they were the last existing lifelines for each other.

 

“We have to start over,” the blonde whispered in the dead of night. The cascading light of the city only streamed in so much. She felt Regina nod against her chest once more.

“I know,” the woman whispers and they both sigh heavily.

“ Will we ever be yellow anytime soon?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll try to be. That’s all we can do is try,”

“I love you, Regina,”

“I know,” Regina responds and Emma thinks that’s all she’s about to get back until she hears Regina whisper back, “ I love you too...blue?”

“Grey.. confusion and limbo, blue?”

“Confusion and limbo,” she sighed and Emma held her even closer.

“I never want to argue with you like that again. I felt all my myself slip away when we were apart for this entire week. I felt like I lost my heartbeat. I did lose my heartbeat. I lost you and I was so caught up in other things I just ran away, again and this was from my responsibilities. I’m not running anymore. I can’t run anymore. I’ll lose all of me if I’m stupid enough to run again and i don’t wanna run away,” she admitted.

“I don’t want you to run away, either,” Regina admitted as well before she buried her face deeper into Emma’s chest. She inhaled Emma’s scent and let herself float on the wave of what little emotion she could decipher. “ Emma, I love you so much.. I just want this to be a happy ending for us both,”

“I know, Gi. I know,” she whispered. Emma fiddled around in her pocket and pulled out the ring before she got a hold of Regina’s hand and slipped it back on her finger. “ Promise me you will never take this off again. I swore on my mother’s grave and I’m not about to break it.. Please, just promise me you won’t take it off again. Promise me that you won’t give it back or toss it or tell me it means nothing when it means everything. Please, just promise me. She meant so much to me and you mean so much to me. Don’t throw it away, Regina. Don’t throw away my promise- I may mess up sometimes, but I will never break my promise to make it better. I will forever keep the promise to make it better, I swear to you I will keep this promise.” There was a beat of silence until she heard Regina mumble back,

“I will. I promise I’ll keep it,”

“Thank you,”

“No, Emma… thank you.”


	29. We fought the Dark Purple, just to be Light Blue and Aqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either it's going to have two or three parts. I haven't figured it out much, yet.

It’s December 25th, the day of the Christmas Party Regina had been planning for months along with the help of her father and Jefferson. She’d enlisted her father’s help in order to get Emma’s parents’ number and Jefferson was helping her deal with the lawyer (Carol) and last few party preparations. She, Emma, Henry and basically the rest of their family went out to buy their outfits for that day just a few days shy of the event. They’d all decided on a not so traditional electric blue colour for their outfits and were pleased to know that they all managed to find something both festively fitting, but also the exact same colour as the others.

 

So, that morning, very very early that morning, when Jefferson called to tell her that the last few things were coming in- she had grinned widely and then her father called directly after that to tell her that the plane Emma’s parents were supposed to be on had not landed, she freaked out internally. For her, it was way too damn early in the freaking morning to get that kind of call, but thankfully, Emma was out cold so she’d slipped from the bed and walked onto the terrace and finished her conversation with her father. In trying to calm his daughter down, Regina’s father told her to breathe and let him deal with the situation and at first she was very hesitant to do so- not because she didn’t trust her father, but because she didn’t want him to feel as though he had to save her from every little thing. She should have had a backup plan, and she didn’t. He had told her that at some point she would have to just take a back seat and allow him to be her knight even if it’s for the smallest of situations. She did end up agreeing and found that she could breathe a bit easier knowing that her father would do whatever possible to ensure that Emma’s parents were there. After the call, the brunette had gotten herself a cup of tea and stayed out on the terrace for a bit longer before she looked up  at the sky that had flits of purple haze and pink mixed in with the blue that was leaking through the morning sky. She sighed and it was helpless, but it was also a content sigh. Her thoughts hadn’t actually settled until just then because she and Emma were so adamant about fixing their broken relationship that everything ended up being fast-tracked into renovation mode. _ Damage control _ . She couldn’t really pinpoint when the moment had settled, but once it did, it hit her hard that they pushed and pushed and fought to fix such a broken relationship. It was worth it, though. It was always worth it where Emma was concerned. She knew that even though she had tried to push the blonde out and away- it hurt her terribly to have to do it. She didn’t want to be Red with Emma. She didn’t want to feel the affects of being Grey where Emma was concerned. She wanted to feel how Pink the blonde made her. She wanted to escape every Dark Purple emotion and run into every Aqua day where they were okay. Every Light Blue second where they had recovered. She just wanted her Yellow. All she wanted was her Yellow. All she wanted.. was Emma.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, dad,” Emma grinned on the phone to Henry Senior.

“Little bird,” the man smiled. “How are you,” he asks because he can just hear the lilt of blatant happiness in her voice.

“Yellow,” she breathed happily before she continued to speak. “So freaking happy that my cheeks hurt from smiling,” she informed him and he laughed.

“That’s a good thing,” he agreed and she nodded though he could not see her.

“It really is.. So.. what’s the purpose of this call,” Emma asked smartly and heard the man smirk.

“Your parents,” Henry said and Emma’s ears perked up at that.

“Did something happen?” she asked in a panicked tone. She sat up quickly and ran a worried hand through her hair.

“No- no,” he said with an easing motion. “ Their flight just hasn’t landed as yet,” he said and that did nothing to help the blonde stay level-headed.

“ That’s not making me any less worried,”

“I realized, however, I’m dealing with it- so don’t worry too much. I’ll find out if the plane even took off to begin with and see if I can talk to the someone about possibly bringing them over myself,”

“Can you do that?”

“I can. I just need my certification as proof and my log book and they’ll sift me through… but, enough about that right now, I have to go. I need to deal with it as soon as possible,” he told her and she nodded.

“Okay, but call me if you find out anything and I mean anything, Pop,”

“I will, little bird. Be safe today and tell my grandson I may be in need of his companionship to co-pilot this flight if it becomes a thing,”

“I’ll let him know,” Emma somewhat smiled before they hung up. She layed back down and rolled over for a moment and stretched. She knew Regina wasn’t in the bed because she’d felt it dip earlier that morning. So, the blonde rose from the bed and went in search of the brunette. She’d bent down behind her, wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in close. She heard a sigh come from the brunette and nuzzled the woman.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

“Morning,” Regina whispered back and Emma could hear the almost mood reducing emotion emit from Regina and that made her perk up in interest.

“You okay,” she asked her love and Regina nodded but that was something she usually did when she wasn’t, or at least couldn’t figure out if she was or not. They were both looking out at the cityscape and enjoying the fresh rays of light and morning sun. It was really odd that they hadn’t gotten a bit of Snow and it was December. They’d both expected something even if it were just a little. “ You’re not,” Emma concluded and heard the young woman sigh against her once more.

“I guess I’m not,” she admitted.

“Blue?” Emma tried but Regina merely shrugged.

“I’m happy,” she began and Emma nodded.

“You’re happy,” she repeated, “but..” she prompted and felt Regina turn around in her hold.

“The adrenaline finally settled,” she answers and Emma immediately knows what she means.

“Yellow… but Dark Purple.. You’re happy because everything with us is okay, but you’re suffering silently because everything that wasn’t okay with us is coming back, and everything with everyone else is making you feel even worse,”

“And I hate it,” Regina added as she buried her face into Emma’s chest. The blonde smirked.

“Yes, and you hate it,” she repeated before kissing the top of the woman’s head. “ Still, everything’s gotten better and everyone’s doing better,” she tried but Regina just groaned.

“I wish it never happened. I wish none of it ever happened,”

“But if it never happened, we wouldn’t be where we are today. We wouldn’t know all the things we know, today… Regina,” she whispered before she felt the brunette move her face from Emma’s chest. “Baby, if none of this ever happened, you and I wouldn’t have been stronger in our relationship and we wouldn’t have expressed all those things to each other the way we needed to. You and I wouldn’t have found some way to get back to our yellow. You and I would never have gotten all of these problems out this early into our relationship. You and I wouldn’t be who we are without that situation and I get it, trust me, I do. It still comes back to me too, but I know that it all had to happen for a reason and it all had to happen that way for me to realize that everything I ever feared in life would be the things that you would put to rest. Every nightmare I feared, you turned those into true fairytale dreams and made them realities. Regina you put all of me first when I felt I didn’t deserve it and you gave me all of yourself and asked for nothing in return. I realized that I’m not me without you. I’m not me if I don’t have you and that I can only be me when I’m honest about my fears. I have to be honest about them with you because you get it. You always got it and you never made me feel like they were worthless or stupid. You validated them and helped me step over them and go through them. Regina it’s because of you and that whole fiasco that I realized I read things wrong, but that I also still had unresolved insecurities. I realized how much I didn’t want to lose you or Henry.. How much I didn’t wanna lose another family.. How much we could have avoided most of this had I just kept my mouth shut and let you and Maleficent deal with it-,”

“-That wasn’t your fault,” Regina defends but the blonde shakes her head.

“It was. I told her you were her mother-,”

“-Because you saw yourself in a little girl who reminded you so much of yourself. Emma.. you explained this and I understand it and it is not your fault… we all feel as though we make the worst mistakes but the intentions are always for the betterment of the lives of everyone we care about… you made it all better, Emma- just like you told me you would… and you didn’t just do it for me, you did it for Henry, you did it for daddy- and Lena and Ana and Lily.. Emma you did it for Maleficent and you did it for yourself.. But most of all, you did it for me. Emma..” she called the blonde as she shifted to sit up. Emma let her out of her grasp and sat up as well. Regina took hold of her hands and looked down at them before she inched up and kissed the blonde on the lips. “ We worry too much,” she whispers against the woman’s lips and Emma grins.

“We do,” she agrees. “ But we wouldn’t be who we are if we didn’t,” she continues and Regina smirks.

“No.. we wouldn’t… Pink(I love you),” she hummed before burying her face in Emma’s neck and blushing.

“Pink(I love you too).”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dave,” Regina smiled against her phone as she regarded her cousin.

“Hey, how’s my favourite little sister,” he joked and she rolled her eyes.

“Just fine, actually. I was just calling to see if you and Mary had picked up your things for tonight,” she questioned and for a moment he was silent until it dawned on him.

“Ohhhh, right! Yeah, we got them a few days ago. Thanks a lot, Regina. They’re beautiful,”

“It’s the least I could do. I’m so excited about it, though. I think daddy’s going to cry,” she tells him and he hums

“Oh, I know. But, you two were on the phone for hours whilst I cried in a corner,” he grinned and she laughed.

“It’s not my fault we were so excited about the news, Dave.. I just can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction tonight,” she said with such a heaviness of happiness that he would have laughed a bit had he not known she was so on board and so excited.

“Yeah, just wish my dad was down,” he grumped, but she wouldn’t let him be swallowed by that.

“You’re surrounded by those who love you, care for you and will support you regardless of if your father’s there or not,”

“I know, but.. I just wish he was, you know,”

“I know, Dave, but daddy will be there and trust me, he’ll be your cheerleader more than anyone else,” she told him and he nodded though she could not see him.

“Love you, Regina,” he finally said and she smiled.

“I love you too, Dave. Give Mary my love and please be safe when you come to the club tonight.”

“We will. Talk to you later, sis,”

“I will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“No. We are not going to talk about this, Maleficent. We are never going to  talk about this,” Zelena hissed a whisper as she walked around the park where they had mutually agreed to meet with their daughters.

“We have to,” she hissed back and Zelena spun to face her, quickly.

“No. We don’t. And we will not, either,”

“Zelena, you can’t avoid this. We have to talk about what happened,” she said as she folded her arms and the woman sighed.

“How are we going to do that when we can’t even sit still around each other,” Zelena bit out. “ You do realize we see each other more often than not, especially because of these damn sessions. I swear to God, I’m going to murder Archie,” she mumbles under her breath as she rolls her eyes.

“It’s not his fault and you know that,” Mal told her and even though the woman was right, she really wished she wasn’t. “ We need to deal with this,”

“It’s Christmas. I don’t have to deal with anything,” she managed in a petulant tone.

“Whatever, Zelena,” Mal said with a roll of her eyes. “ But you can’t runa way from this forever. This is something that’s pretty fucking close to home and you running away from it like a scared little girl isn’t helping any of us progress,”

“This has nothing to do with you,”

“Are you fucking kidding me! It happened to me and you’re telling me it had nothing to do with me?! Zelena you-,”

“-No! Shut up, I did nothing,”

“Fine. You did nothing.  _ We _ both did,” Mal answered sharply. “ And we need to deal with this because this is important,”

“Not today,” Zelena finally said with a sigh.

“You can’t keep running from this,” she heard Mal say with her own sigh.

“I’m not,” she argued before turning her attention back to the two little girls who were playing with one another. The park was obviously quietly there, for the four of them alone. “ I just can’t do it today,”

“Alright.. We won’t do it today.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two teens were walking the almost barren streets where they lived, hand in hand and toe to toe.

“Soo,” Henry began only to have his friend roll her eyes. “ You’re serious about bringing him to the party tonight to meet your mom,” Henry asked her and she shrugged a bit as she nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, I know it’ll be a bit of a thing with him not spending it with his own parents, but at some point he would have had to meet you guys, why not tonight,” Lina said to him. She’d slowly been recovering after her stint in the hospital and everyone who ended up finding out about her struggling with her body image, worked around her non stop to keep the negative thoughts, mirrors and unhealthy images and magazines away from her. Henry, more often than anyone else, made it his job to monitor Lina’s progress and regressions. More often than not, she regressed, but she fought to progress just as much and that was all anyone ever hoped. No one placed expectations on her and that was something she could appreciate because it would have been one more thing added on to her fears of letting those she loved, down. She was not about to do that in the slightest. She wanted to be happy, and part of that was going after the boy she had crushed on for so long. With Henry’s help and her mother’s insistence, Lina went for it and was wholeheartedly surprised when the yes came quicker than the thought of it even happening. Slowly but surely her crush turned into her boyfriend at some point, but even still at such an early stage, she was hesitant to tell him about her inner demons and the ones she struggled to face every single morning with a smile that was faker than a spray tan and the confidence that was about as shallow as the beginning of the ocean floor.

“Is he good to you,” comes Henry’s question and that brings pause to Lina who never thought she’d actually hear anyone ask that, but then again, everyone around her cared so much for her that Henry asking her this, isn’t surprsing. 

“He is,” she nods with a smile.

“And does he understand… what you’re dealing with,”

“He tries to, but...I haven’t really given him much to go on for him to understand,” she tells him and he nods.

“You still think it’s too early,”

“Yeah.. either that or.. Maybe he just  _ won’t  _ understand, you know,”

“Yeah, I get it,” he tells her. “ In time though, right?”

“Yeah.. maybe,” Lina sighs as they continue to walk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe we get to see little Emmie, it’s been so long,” Louie grinned.

“It really has been a long damn time,” Cindy sighed with a heaviness as she tilted her head back. The twins had come in to New York about a week early after their parents had informed all five of them that Emma wanted them to meet her girlfriend.. Technically it was reserved just for their parents, but Caleb and Naomi figured it would be an excellent time to just bring everyone together. They were both nearing 36- Cindy only being older than Louie by nine minutes and 33 seconds. She didn’t care how many arguments they got into, she used that age as a hook when she wanted to get her way by reminding him that she had those nine minutes over him. Of course he was never happy about it, but he usually laughed in response, just because it was Cindy. Cindy and Louie were the oldest of all six and more alike than anyone ever expected. They both went off to study Chemistry and both are currently just shy of graduation for their MBA’s. They’d managed to get their tests and whatnot done prior to their trip and as it stood, only they along with their other siblings- Emma excluded, knew they were already in the city. Denver was their transgendered brother. Denver was more of a free spirit. The 33 year old indie rocker of the family as they preferred to call him. Denver was sharing an apartment with a few friends he’d met when he decided to be just as Emma basically ended up, young and broke and newly out of their parents’ home. Kelvin was the closest in age to Emma by a year and he had basically decided to take up Pilot studies. The 29 year old could have personally flown their parents in, but chose not to because of their planned surprises…. And possibly because he wasn’t quite finished with his studies as of yet. Beth was just two years older than Kelvin, making her 31. Surprisingly, she was the first to marry at 22, but her and her husband had decided on no children.. At least when they were younger that was a thing, but then, they ended up having triplets by the time she was 26. Louie had married his wife, Elena, a year after Beth and her husband did. He and Elena had a little girl he named Samia or ‘Sammy’ for short, a few years before they got married . Much like Emma, Denver was a parent to an animal. His four year old Corgi mixed with only god knows what was his child just as Mat was hers. Cindy was engaged, but her fiance cheated and she left along with their little girl, Mya- who she could already tell was shaping up to be just like uncle Denver. Kelvin was constantly in and out of relationships, and not because he wanted to be either and basically, at that point, he’d just settled for being single. No pets, no kids… no one. He had friends, but other than that, Kelvin kept to himself. He was the more reserved sibling of the six.

 

“Where’s everyone else,” he then asked her and she shrugged.

“Mom and dad are supposed to fly in today. Denver, Kelvin and Bee are coming in… in about ten minutes. They called me and said that they had just passed the city limits sign or something. So prepare for them.. And their broods,” she said as she pretended to pout over the thought.

“You mean Bee’s softball team and Den’s fat ass pup that looks like a walking chicken nugget?”

“Yes,” she managed to get out before she heard screaming and turned back. “Girls, please be careful,” she said to them as they ran around the hotel room and hopped from bed to bed. Cindy shook her head and turned her attention back to her brother, Louie. “ Why isn’t your wife here?”

“El said since I wanted to spend time with my family that it would be a good thing for her to do the same,” the man answered with a shrug.

“And you’re okay with that,”

“Yeah. She’s okay with this and even if I wasn’t coming to see you guys, and she wanted to do that, I’d have told her to go,”

“Such a supportive husband,” his sister said, but it wasn’t teasing, it wasn’t rude. She just.. said it.

“Yeah,” was all he said in response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So they both bought it,” Caleb asked Henry as he and the man took the bags up the staircase.

“Indeed they did,” he told him and that got the man to smile. 

“Wife of mine who I love so much, go sit and rest,” he told her and she rolled her eyes lovingly but did it anyway and let the men finish carry the bags up. Once they were done and came back down the stairs, they all sat together and chatted. Naomi’s eyes wondered around the room and soon she was on her feet, trailing her fingers across photos that were on display, most of which were now of all his grandchildren. They weren’t photos that were taken with the kids sitting still, either. Most of the photos were done in motion or in proud stances as a result of delinquency behaviour. The woman couldn’t help but smile as she continued to look and observe and pull detail upon detail out.

“These are really beautiful,” she commented as she broke the conversation. Henry and her husband both looked up and over at her before she smiles and points. Henry is the first to smile as he too stands and walks over. Her husband follows suit and stands beside his wife as they allow him to explain the photos.

“My grandson, Henry.. That was his first attempt at pairing his own clothes when he realized he had a different eye for his own wardrobe…” He shifted slightly to take one off the shelf. “My granddaughter, Anabelle. She had a paint war-,” he pointed to the next photo, “-much like that one, with my daughter and Henry.. It was something I did with her often as a child and they wanted to recreate it.” He placed that photo back and picked up another. “ My oldest,” he smiled. “She’d just come back from a run with her sister, her sister’s ex and Emma. She wasn’t okay for a few days after that,” he said in a manner that made the other two laugh, even though they looked at all the photos with an intense fondness. He picked up another and smiled again. “ My nephew and his wife. More in sync and alike than they even realize it, buy if I had to put them next to your daughter and my own.. I’d say they don’t look even remotely married compared to those two,” he ended and the parents who stood beside him nodded with understanding. “ And then, there’s this little one,” he said as he picked up the last two photos. “Lily. She’s… I don’t know, but she’s such a special little girl and..” he trailed off. All he could do was rub his fingers across the frames that held the photos as he stared at them. He put them back, not another comment on his lips, but rather a sentence changing the conversation’s direction. “ So.. we need to solidify the rest of the plan.. Should we get started?”

 

Both Caleb and Naomi knew that sentence meant he wasn’t about to talk about it at all, anymore. So, being the understanding people they were, they nodded and changed the subject to a different matter. The surprise for that evening.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was just winding down to the last bit of free time everyone had to get dressed for the party at the Gentlemen’s Club.

 

Regina, Henry and Emma all got themselves dressed in their own time. Henry was not the first to be dressed and surprisingly, it was no surprise to either woman at that point.  Regina had been the one who was almost ready first if Emma would stop claiming she needed kisses before the woman applied her makeup. Of course she broke at every pair of eyes and pout the blonde sported, which is why Emma was all dressed, ready and waiting on her as she sat on the bed and watched the way Regina’s hips swayed through the room, just a giant t-shirt on and her underwear. She was known for putting her makeup on first and then getting dressed for events like that, which Emma could respect. So,the blonde sat on the bed, her electric blue men’s shirt that cuffed and buttoned on the sleeves and left the top part open.. literally, the thing didn’t have its top buttons. Her white, distressed skinnies and white vans to go along with it. Her blonde hair was pulled up high and in one giant ring curl.. only for now though. She watched as Regina shimmied free of the extra makeup that would have fallen at some point when she was applying it before she pulled the t-shirt over her head and closed the bathroom door. Emma knew why and she knew why. For as long as they’d been together, they actually haven’t seen each other naked.. at all. It was a respect thing for both of them who wanted to wait, and wait they did, continuously and repeatedly after a few kisses went further and further into them both being sexually frustrated by the end of it- Emma more often than not and Regina with her control just laughed at the blonde’s torture.

 

When Regina stepped back out of the bathroom, she was fully dressed. Emma nearly screeched as she looked on at the beauty before her. Regina was clad in her dress of electric blue that was sleeveless,strapless and above the knee and left her looking like a little promqueen with the way it flowed away from her waist with freedom. She had on six inch suede pumps and her hair matched Emma’s in a high ponytail, though her was flat ironed bone straight, leaving her long locks to flow freely as she walked. To say that Emma expected something a bit more… Boss!Regina.. Nope. What she got was her girlfriend who still looked like she was well in her early twenties and the body to match throughout the ages. Lean, tan legs that went without the usual stockings began to drive the blonde mad as she continued to gape and almost drool in the process. To push the teasing further, Regina placed one of her heel clad feet on top of the bed directly next to Emma and smirked.

“See something you like,” she asked the victim and Emma merely squeaked.

“I see someone I love,” she managed and Regina smiled before removing her foot from the bed. She then walked herself between Emma’s already lazily open thighs and brought the blonde’s face up to hers before kissing her, her ponytail draping over her shoulder in the process.

“Ew, guys, can you not look like two teenagers about to do it for the first time,” Henry groused with no real animosity in his tone at all. Emma and Regina laughed lightly but Regina didn’t pull away until she kissed Emma soundly.

“Way to ruin the moment, kid,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

“Yes, sweetheart, nice entrance,” Regina followed up but he waved them off. Regina took in his appearance and rolled her eyes. “ You’re not dressed as yet and you’re in here scolding us,” she told him and he looked down at himself, only in his t-shirt that was tucked into his black skinnies he had ironed and put the crease in. His shaggy hair was still shaggy, but it was obvious he brushed it and probably put a bit of moose in it somewhere. Regina would have to check her bathroom to see if he had moved it or not. Henry also had on a pair of extremely dark brown and marbled in texture- men’s dress shoes that you almost couldn’t tell they were brown. His own shirt mimicked Emma’s was still hung up.

“Mom, you know I can’t put it on until I’m there. I don’t want it to look like I wore it already,” he told her and she all but rolled her eyes again with a smile however.

“So you are ready?”

“I didn’t say that,” he told her and both she and Emma laughed.

“Well, what’s left, kid?” Emma queried and he said.

“Cologne, I’ve gotta get Lina and tell her we need to go.. she said her boyfriend’s already got the directions so he’ll be there a bit after us or whatever,” he shrugged.

“How was she during your walk,” he hears his mother question and he nods.

“She’s better.. She still hasn’t really told him, but she’s trying.. She says he’s supportive enough and that he’s trying, so, I guess it’s okay.” Both women nod and he turns to leave to finish getting himself dressed.

 

Once he’s done, he goes next door and knocks a couple of times. Nova answers and she’s dressed very modestly in a simple black cocktail dress. She greets Henry who greets her back and he’s ushered in as he waits for Lina, who walks out within that second. She’s wearing a beautifully detailed white dress that stops above her knees. The material looks as though it’d been crocheted into that style just as the bodice of it was jewelled with dark amber and emerald along with violet coloured crystals. It hugged the petite young woman’s frame as the loose sleeves floated down her arms and cut off at an angle. Lina also decided against traditional heels and shoes and went for a more.. country based approach. She had on tan cowgirl boots and her hair  came down in soft ringlets that span themselves across her shoulders and back. She’d fashioned her head with a feathered band and went simple on her makeup.

“You look.. Beautiful,” he whispered to her and she blushed.

“Says the boy who looks rather handsome,” she teased.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group tailgated it to the Club and was met by a few of the early comers. By early comers, it was Katherine’s kids already running around the empty room, just about all the old employees and Jefferson dressed as his usually eccentric self, complete with an ascot and a top hat. His clothes were nowhere near the same colours, but they somehow complimented one another as some bright and dark colours melded together to create an illusion. Nadia was there and so was Grace in her little Mary janes and white dress. He hair was braided off and her face was speckled with glitter. Katherine and her husband had already gotten themselves a glass of wine and like the usual couple they matched just as their kids did the same. The waiters for the evening were setting up the last bit of things just as the bartender for the evening wiped down a wet counter that she had used earlier to deal with a few blocks of ice, for what, the man wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t care at that point. Nova and Lina entered, leaving the others just at the door’s entrance. They knew why they left them there and so did the other three people. The family of blue, meaning everyone who had gotten their electric blue outfits, would all enter the room together, so they remained just shy of the room before deciding to just go back in the car, that way no one else would see their outfits until that moment where they would all enter. A while later, a call came through and Regina picked up.

“Daddy?”she questioned.

“Sweetie,” he said to her. “I’m sorry, but their flight was delayed,”

“By how long,” she questioned as she unlocked her door and stepped out of the car before shutting it behind her. She walked away from the car, just to be sure that Emma couldn’t hear her.

“At least another four hours,” he told her and over in the car, Emma herself got a call from her parents.

```````````

“Hello,” she answered a bit confused.

“Emma,” her father said and she sighed in relief.

“Dad, hi.. I thought something happened to you guys,” she said but her father shook his head even though she couldn’t see him.

“We’re fine, sweetie. Our plane just happens to be delayed by four hours,”

“Four hours!” she belted lightly but kept it tamped down just in case Regina could hear. “ Well, how’s mom doing,” she sighed through her question and heard her father shift.

“She’s ‘fine’ otherwise. You know she’s the calmer one of the two of us, but even this is getting to her,” he explained and the blonde could understand.

 

In the back of the car, Henry sent out a text to his grandfather.

_ They bought it! _

 

`````````

Regina had sighed at least four times in the past two minutes with the news, so instead, her father tried changing the subject.

“Are you all there already,” he questions her and she hums in response.

“We are.. Just waiting on you, Lena and Ana- and everyone else,” she tells him and he now hums in response.

“We should be there in the next half an hour or so, traffic is dissipating- so we’ll see. I’ll call you when we get there. I love you, mija,”

“I love you too, daddy. Be safe,” 

“We will,” he smiles before they hang up.

 

Henry Sr. then reads the text from his grandson and a smile immediately crosses his face. Their plan was working out perfectly.

 

Emma hangs up from a call with her parents shortly before Regina returns to the car and it’s written all over her face that something is wrong, though, when Regina enters the car, she’s stricken with the same exact facial expression. Neither notices the other’s face is just as saddened as the other because neither woman speaks, they’re too busy thinking of their own surprises for one another- not working out the way they needed it to. Finally someone breaks the silence with a colour question, and it’s not the person either expected it to be.

“Blue?” Henry says into the atmosphere of the car and both women are caught off-guard but the question comes with both turning to meet one another and then Regina turning to face Henry. Emma is the first to answer.

“Honestly kid, I feel… yellow,” she smiles a bit. “ But dark purple too.” He nods as he hears the blonde sigh and lean her head back onto the driver’s seat.

“Mom?” he questions Regina who smirks and all she says is.

“I’m exactly the same, honey.. What about you? Blue?” she asks him and all the teen can do is grin at his brunette mother.

“Yellow,” he says as if she should have known that all along. She manages to roll her eyes in a loving manner.

“Good,” is her response to him.

“Good,” he agrees. “But later tonight when I ask you guys.. The only words I wanna hear is a yellow from both of you, got it,” he tells them both in a tough manner and the women share a smile before Emma nods at Regina who nods at Henry.

“Deal.”

 

```````````

 

Much like her father had told her, he’d called and let her know they were pulling up right then and there. She silently motioned to both Emma and Henry to exit the car and they followed her. Lights flashed before them as her father’s car came into view and he parked it right next to Regina’s. It was like a movie where her father exited in a slow manner, emphasizing his demeanor.  He stepped out in his own Electric blue long sleeve shirt, black dress pants before he reached over the back of his chair and pulled out his tailoured jacket before he slipped his arms through the holes and shrugged his shoulders in order to let it settle over his frame better. The man then took his shades out of the coat pocket before he blew the dust from them and settled them on the bridge of his nose. He reached for the back door and opened it to reveal Anabelle dressed in her sleeveless ensemble finished off with white mary janes and white stockings and a ribbon that tied off into a big bow in the back.. as if that wasn’t enough, the little girl had convinced her grandfather to buy her some child-sized and little girl friendly aviators, so when she hopped out she matched her grandfather. She turned back before she grabbed her cotton long sleeved sweater from her carseat and tied it over her shoulders so it hung on her back. Emma couldn’t help but snicker just as Regina raised an impressed eyebrow and smirked. Henry, for his part just smiled and walked over before he allowed his little cousin to launch herself into his arms and be hoisted up. When her sister stepped out, Regina nearly squeaked. Zelena had her usual loose mane of curls, tucked behind her ears and straightened. Her neck went bare, just as her ears adorned gold drop earrings- and of course her blue electric dress that was glued to every curve that existed on her body. Zelena went with gold six inch heels the sported her newly painted toes, alos gold but with little glitter specks in them. Zelena wore a smirk on her face as she rounded her father’s car and leaned up against the door.

“Looking good, sis,” she said to Regina with a wink and her sister’s eyebrow rose.

“Pretty sure you look better than I do right now.. You just made me look like I’m in junior high,”

“Posh, you have that.. timeless baby face thing that works so well for you,” she teases but she means all the truth by it and though her sister rolls her yes, she appreciates the comment.

“Gina, you look hot!” Ana tells hers and she blushes slightly.

“Thank you sweetheart,” she says after kissing the little girl’s cheek.

“Hehe. Emma looks awesome,” continues and Emma high fives her.

“Thanks, kid. I try.”

“What about me,” Henry says with a small pout. She giggles, of course.

“I already told you, Hen. You look the coolest,” she said to him and he laughed.

“You just wanted her to say it amongst us all, didn’t you,” his grandfather says with a knowing look.

“Maybe,” the teen answers, giving absolutely nothing away.

“Yes, well- not to dampen your ego, but we all need to go inside, but I have an errand to run in a few hours- so.. let’s start up this Christmas party and have some fun, hmm?” he somewhat asks and somewhat commands and all around him are hums and words of agreement.

“Daddy- wait!” Regina says and he pauses. “ Dave and Mary aren’t here yet,” she informs the group and he’s confused as to why.

“They aren’t,” he asks and she shakes her head. He somewhat sighs at that. “Do you know how far out they are,” he then asks and she once again shakes her head.” That’s unusual, he’s usually one of the first people here,”

“I know.. I’ll go call him,” she says and she does. Her cousin picks up after a minute and she’s silent because he’s already talking and he tells her to relay a message. She does after she hangs up. “ He said to turn around,” Regina repeats and they all turn around just in time to see another set of headlights stream into the parking lot. David parks the car and steps out and of course he has on his electric blue shirt, but his is a bit more country star looking with the bit of black plaid stripes that run through in thin fibres. His pants- or rather, pants that somehow look like jeans, are dark brown and he has on a pair of men’s dress shoes with the pointed toe that looks very similar to Henry’s. His hair is slicked back in true Hampton baby fashion and His jacket that matched his pants in color was buttoned with the single button it came with. David had also managed to find a silver tie to compliment his shirt and decided to wear that as well.. Mary Margaret was dressed simply but still very into the Christmas Spirit as her dress came with long sleeves, fitted to her arms and billowed out from the waist. She wore nude heels and silver accessories to match. Her hair was where she turned heads. She’d gotten it cut way down on the sides and back and had it styled in an almost rocker- type look on the top. Her makeup was darker than normal which complimented her pale complexion. Of course his uncle and the rest of his family was extremely impressed with their appearance because they looked like they stepped out of a magazine. The pair walked over to the rest of the group, David with a small gift bag in his hand and a smile on both their faces.

“Well-well. What do we have here. Mist and Misses Smith,” Zelena teased the couple who just smiled back at her. David had a playful glint in his eyes.

“Yes, but we’re off this Christmas,” he sasses back before he leans in to hug her and whispers, “You look beautiful Zee.” Of course his cousin grins and smiles.

“Thank you.. Regina helped me pick it out. She was complaining that I’d took too long to choose something and told me this was the best choice for me. Picked my size and everything,” she shook her head but David grinned.

“Sounds like Regina. She used to do the same thing to me,” he remembered and Regina scoffed.

“That’s because you were just as bad as Lena was,”

“I had to make sure I’d want to wear it again,” he defended and she rolled her eyes.

“David.. You re-wear everything because no matter how many times you say-’I’ll probably never wear this again’ you always do,” she reminded him and he fell silent for a moment as he blushed.

“Alright, children. That’s enough,” Henry Senior said with a laugh. “ David, you look sharp.. Mary Margaret. You look absolutely beautiful and your hair… I like,” he complimented and she smiled.

“Thank you, Mister Mills,” she said quietly and he looked at her in a knowing way.

“What have I told you about calling me that. You are family and you will either call me Henry or dad. Both are completely fine,” he tells her and she blushes because she’s slightly embarrassed, but no one makes fun of her for it and for that, she’s absolutely and entirely grateful. The family remains there for a while longer as they all just have light conversation, meanwhile, more and more people have begun filing into the club.Henry then turns his attention to everyone else before he shifts his head in the direction of the club and they nod before they all begin to walk towards the door. He shoots out a quick text to Emma’s parents that they’re heading in now which meant that they needed to leave at that exact moment in order for him to get everyone settled in enough for the surprise.  Ana pushes her way through the adults until she’s right up in front of the door with the encased windows that allowed her to see inside the room before them all.

“Are we ready, family,” the elder questioned his brood who all were completely and wholeheartedly… ready.

“Ready,” Ana salutes and the man can’t help but smile.

“Well, family.. Let’s go show them how we roll,” he said and heard his grandson groan in the back.. He also heard his daughters as well as Emma and-..well, everyone groaned and he just shrugged his indifference.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The DJ Henry was insistent on his mother hiring was informed of their arrival and in such he did his job in gathering everyone’s attention to mention.

“The Mills Family!”

 

Of course mouths dropped and heads turned when the lights died down low and the spotlight stuck itself on the group who entered with smiles on their faces and smirks in their back pockets along with everyone’s tongues and words. Their spotlight was soon stolen by a cute little mass and flurry of wild curls that streamed through the air with the little girl that darted right for Regina.

“MOMMYYYYYY!!!!” Lily yelled as she’d tore down in her path for the brunette. Regina bent down quickly and caught her before she picked her up and held her tight.

“Baby girl,” she whispered. “ How is my precious little princess,” she asked the little girl who giggled before she removed her face out of the crook of Regina’s neck.

“Good. I misched you,” she grinned and Regina pulled her head in for another kiss.

“I just saw you two days ago, sweetie,”

“Das too long, mommy,” she defended and Regina smirked.

“You’re right.. It is too long.. “ she agrees before Lily lifts her face from Regina’s neck once more and the brunette mother nearly giggles. “ Baby girl, what are we going to do with your hair,” she questions the five year old who instantly rests a hand atop her head and blushes. She shrugs all cute and says.

“Nuffin?” in a manner that Regina can kind of read.

“So.. no braids?” she asks the little girl and Lily makes a thoughtful face before shaking her head, curls bouncing as she did..” How abooooout-,” the woman stretches her words for emphasis, “-a pretty ponytail, like Emma?” Lily giggles but continues to shake her head and Regina pretends to pout. “ Just wild hair,” she asks with a squint and Lily nods with a grin plastered on her face. Regina rolls her eyes, playfully before she sets the little girl down and let her run off. She just runs towards her grandfather and her brother and they give her all their attention.

 

They’d managed to figure out ways to slowly explain to Lily what it is their relationship was. Of course after the whole blowout with Maleficent and her nearly leaving with Lily and just writing everyone else off in the most cowardice way as most of them have put it, they’d done some serious damage control on that issue to get where they were by that night. Regina immediately vetoed Emma and Maleficent even remotely telling Lily she wasn’t her mother after all they went through the first time- and no.. she wasn’t avoiding anything at all, quite the opposite in fact. She pushed them all into the same room and had them sit down and apologise to Lily for the way they had both acted that evening and then Regina used visual aspects to begin explaining things to Lily in a way that the child could understand. With Lily’s  ADHD, keeping her attention required something that she would be able to see, even when she didn’t realize she was looking at it. It had obviously worked because Lily never used the words “you’re not my mommy’ where Regina was concerned, ever again after that. They’d continued with it just to ensure the child that nothing had actually changed but that certain things would remain the way they had always been, and one of those certain things was the discontinuation of Regina and Maleficent’s long past relationship. She wasn’t okay with it, but she seemed to just accept it just because.. quite possibly because it made Regina and Emma happy and in that case, the masses outweighed her mother.

  
  


A hand came up on her back and lips pressed against the back of her neck just before there were little hands tugging at the blonde’s shirt and she turned to see that Lily was holding something up to give her.

“What’s this, Bugaboo,” Emma asked as her grip lessened on Regina. The little girl just smiled before she placed whatever it was into Emma’s hand and did the same with Regina. They both opened their hands at the same time to reveal little paper Lilies that were clearly made by the little girl (and some help from her mother). Emma’s was white and Regina’s was purple. Regina’s smile spread across her face before she was once again at eye and height level with Lily.

“They’re beautiful, baby,” she told her before she stood up once more and tucked it into her hair.

“Yes they are, bugaboo. Where should I put mines,” Emma asks Lily who immediately points to her pocket. The blonde nods and places it neatly into the pocket of her shirt. “ There, safe and sound Emma said before she turned to go find Henry Senior and figure out what to do about her parents. Lily followed Regina who had made her way towards Maleficent and smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Regina,” is the first thing that comes out of Maleficent’s mouth and the shock factor of it comes with the way Mal’s tone is quiet, relaxed and at ease, a massive difference from all the months and years prior to. She’s at peace with herself and the situation in as best a manner as one can be and it’s commendable.

“Merry Christmas, Maleficent,” Regina says the words back and they’re genuine, just like all her words tend to be. Though she used the woman’s first name more often than not she’d gone back to calling her by the nickname after they’d come to some form of working relationship between them. 

 

Mal looked around the room and nearly anywhere but Regina after the silence initially hit. She still got nervous around the woman herself but it wasn’t for a reason other than her not wanting to screw up what they’d all ended up working so hard to fix.

“Stop fidgeting,” Regina grinned at her as she stepped closer.

“I’m.. not,” Mal weakly attempted to tell her but Regina just grinned wider.

“You are… so stop it. Nothing’s wrong, everything’s right, everyone’s fine.. It’s Christmas, so smile a little and enjoy the evening with your family,” Regina told her and she sighed.

“I would if that was the case,” she managed and the brunette tilted her head at the blonde in question.

“What do you mean?”

“I just,” she shrugged and sighed at the same time. “I just meant that if you guys all really were my family, it’d been so much better, but.. You’re not.. Not in the way I wanted it to be… my own family- well.. My mother at least.. I just… wish I could spend it with her and not interrupt you guys.. That’s all,”

“But you’re not interrupting us,”

“Aren’t I, though?” she queries with her head tilted in a offset direction.

“No.. not at all. Maleficent.. You  _ are _ family, no matter what anyone else tells you, all that should matter is what  _ we  _ tell you- and we say you’re family,”

“But I’m really not, though,” she continues as she slides her hands into the pockets of her white linen pants. The long sleeve soft shift she had on top with the slit just shy of her bust, draped over her hands but left a sheer appearance under the Club lights.

“God you’re so hardheaded,” Regina said as she threw her head back with a laugh. “ Mal, just.. Shut up about it and enjoy Christmas with us. We love you and we support you and all we want is for you to find some way to love yourself after all of this is said, done and over with. We want for you to be you again.  _ I _ want for you to be yourself again. There’s too much for you to live for to not have some form of happiness and peace of mind,”

“It’s just so hard,” she admits.

“I know it is,” Regina agrees because it is hard. It is hard to love yourself after you mess up and people are more than within their rights to turn their backs on you. It is hard to look those same people in the eyes, knowing that the only thing- the only memory they have of you is the mistakes you’ve made. It’s hard when you see the heavy possibility of that same life repeating for your children, but not in the way that you turn into your parents.. Just Karma’s way of harming you and them in the process, and of course it’s hard when those same exact people are the ones who turn around and give you a second chance without question, without remorse, without any form of underlying reason.. It  _ is _ hard and Regina understands this and Maleficent is sure of it. “There’s something for you and Lily under the bar,” Regina says as she breaks the woman’s train of thought.

“Huh,” Mal responds lazily as her trance breaks. Regina doesn’t get upset she merely motions over to the bar.

“There’s something under the bar.. for you and Lily,” she repeats and Maleficent seems slightly confused but she nods.

“Should I-,” she begins and Regina grins and nods.

“You may want to,” she told her and the blonde nods once more before she walks over to the bar and mutters something to the bartender  who reaches behind the bar and hands Maleficent a gift bag. It’s black and simple with lettering that says, ‘Merry Christmas’ on the front and the straps are thin, however, when she picks up the bag, it’s got a good bit of weight to it. The bag itself isn’t small either, however, it’s not fairly large.

“What’s in this,” she asks the bartender who just shrugs in response. Mal looks at it hesitantly before she walks back over to where Regina is stood and calls Lily over. Her daughter comes darting over and away from the kids she’d found time to play with and looks up with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Yes, momma?”

“Baby.. Regina got us something,” she tells her and Lily’s eyes widen.

“Really!!”

“Yes, really,” Mal tells her and she begins to jump with excitement.

“What is it, mommy?” Lily then turns to ask Regina who smirks and tells her,

“You’re going to have to open it to find out, baby girl.” So Mal hands her daughter the gift bag and Lily gingerly takes the wrapping paper from the top before she pulls out two items. The articles of clothing consisted of a blue linen shirt that’s still insanely soft to the touch and a very poofy little girl’s summer dress for Lily that had little white lilies on it.

“Mommy.. isch thisch mine?” her daughter queried and she nodded with a huge grin.

“It is, baby girl. It’s all yours,” she tells her and Lily wraps her arms around the woman and squeezes her tightly.

“Thank you, mommy,” she whispers and Regina just smiles.

“Go on, go put it on, your grandfather wants to see you in it.. He and Henry helped me pick it out.”

 

Lily darts into the direction of someone who could help her put her dress on and drops the gift bag in the process. Mal smiles and picks it up along with her shirt and holds on to it, tightly.

“Thank you,” she begins. “..for this,” she continues as she holds the shirt up for Regina to see.

“You’re welcome,” she whispers. “ You should go put yours on too,” she tells Maleficent who shakes her head.

“No.. no, I’m okay. I just.. Thank you, again. But I probably shouldn’t,”

“Why not?”

“Because.. The only one out of the two of us that actually has true right to wear this blue.. is Lily, but, this is amazing- you have to know that,” she says and all Regina tells her in response, with a smile is,

“Okay.” and that’s because she understands. It’s because she always understands. “Someday?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The party has basically gotten itself into motion with everyone willingly keeping themselves separated and more people had begun filing in. Amongst them was Ruby and her new Beau and his son and Eva and her husband and Jayce, Regina’s lawyer, Carol and more of the ex-bunny girls.

Zelena had avoided Maleficent and any conversation she could have with the woman though Maleficent wasn’t even after her-as best she could, but Ana and Lily somehow managed to pull them together, which pushed them to interact more often than not.. Ruby introduced her boyfriend to Emma and Regina in a casual sense, but the string of words still hung in the air above them and she figured she would just avoid Regina the same way she was avoiding Zelena; but for some reason, Regina acted as if nothing had happened between them and even hugged the lanky brunette before wishing her well. When they pulled out of their embrace and Ruby’s boyrfriend had excused himself to let her get settled and get his son something to eat after he complimented Regina on the design of the party- Ruby was left to the mercy of one blonde and brunette pair who could have written her off after their blowout, but Regina merely stood there and let her sit in her own guilt for a minute before she spoke, knowing exactly what it was and is Ruby was battling with. Finally, after a moment of silence, Regina opened her mouth, a smile gracing her lips as she put the woman at ease.

“It’s Christmas,” she says at first. “Tonight.. We don’t have problems, we don’t have odd ends and we surely don’t have a problem with one another.. you’re trying to start a life with this man and his son. The least we can all do is be civil with one another and deal with our differences and issues at a later date.” Silence sits among them as Ruby nods and Regina nods back, nearly ready to turn when Ruby reaches out and grabs a hold of Regina’s wrist.

“Regina,” Ruby says and it’s a cross between a sigh and a heavy inhale. Regina looked down at her hand and then back up at Ruby’s face before she regarded her with a look of question. “ Thank you,” Ruby mouths the words and Regina gives her a small smile. She shakes her head before pulling her fingers from Ruby’s grasp and holding the woman’s hand. She squeezes it gently before letting go and Ruby knows that means that Regina’s leaving the doors open for forgiveness in both their futures, Ruby’s more so than hers. Regina leaves the blonde and her friend to chat and chat they do as Emma teases Ruby about her boyfriend and Ruby apologises once more for how she treated Regina, Emma merely tells the brunette,

“If Regina can find it in her heart to leave doors open to forgive you, then what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t do the same… but you have to forgive me too, you know.. I was the root that started the growth in this damn tree,”

“You didn’t mean it. You were scared-,”

“-yeah, and look what that got us. Everyone fighting and me avoiding the one person I promised to make things better for.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s well into the party and the kids are off doing their usual, Lina’s boyfriend finally arrived and apologised for being late and of course, Henry played father and older brother where she was concerned and basically interrogated the poor boy. He passed, albeit with fear still instilled in him, but he passed. After Lily had put her dress on, she was in the eye of attention as everyone cooed and awed at her because she just looked so darn cute and then Regina redid her hair by letting her wild curls remain free, but slipping a cotton black headband around her head, just so it was out of her face and for a moment, her father thought it was her as a child again. The younger group of children had taken to playing their version of hide and seek with their surroundings and of course, Lily was picked to find everyone, which ended funnily enough because she’d lost interest shortly after and when Katherine asked about her children or Eva did the same about her son, Lily told Emma, who told them. She was still iffy about Katherine because of what she heard, but she liked playing with the twins. Dang, life was hard for a five year old. Ana had pretty much stuck to her mother because the people she wanted to hang out with, were all busy doing something or talking to someone, so, she went to find someone her age to talk to and she was mildly surprised by the ten year old named Nicol who just seemed to need an escape. As she got closer, she couldn’t quite tell if Nicol was a boy or girl and that confused the hell out of her because.. Nic’s eyes were blue and not just a regular blue. They were anime style blue and the child had a rocker type haircut with the astro tips. Nic’s face looked girl, but the body looked like it belonged to a little boy and that was really hard to figure out. What added worse to worse was the voice that didn’t sound boyish but didn’t sound girlish either and she was even more frustrated by then. So when Ana literally blurted out the first sentence she could think of, Nic smiled.

“Are you a boy or a girl, cus you’re too pretty to be a boy but you’re too.. Pretty to be a girl,” she managed and Nic laughed. A hand came up to pet the top of her head and there was a smile.

“I’m.. both.. For now,” the child said and even though Ana understood that sentence with about as much room as was present, she was still confused.

“I don’t get it,” she says and Nicol responds with.

“You will, eventually, but for now, which one would you like me to be?” Ana shrugs.

“I don’t care, whatever makes you happy. I just wanted someone to talk to,”

“Well, you can talk to me,” Nic offers and Ana lights up. Somehow, that sparks a conversation between the two and they’re just off on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the party was in a full blown swing,they were all ordered to sit by the catering company before they were served their meals in a very detailed progression. It was a traditional hispanic twist to the Christmas meal for most of them who hadn’t had the pleasure of growing up with  a history such as that.

 

Henry Senior had excused himself along with his grandson and it was then that they put their plan into motion. His grandson took the microphone and stood up on the stage next to the dj.

“Can we get everyone’s attention please,” the young boy said and slowly the chatter in the room, subsided. Henry grinned as he looked around and saw his family in different sections, talking to different people and getting along for the most part.. “ Good,” he grinned and they all either laughed or smirked. “ Sooooo, ma- mom, could you guys come to the front, please,” he asked and with hesitance, they both came forward and in the middle section for everyone to see. “ Gramps?” he called his grandfather who nodded and pushed the door to the Club open.

“In the spirit of gift giving and surprises- both of you had planned to have Emma’s parents down, though both of you also didn’t realize I had other plans up my sleeve,” the man said cheekily and Emma looked on confused. “Regina had planned to have your parents down to surprise you and you planned the same for her, but I lied to both of you when I said they were stuck in the airport… technically I’d been lying to both of you for a while- but.. I didn’t just stop there…. so, without further adieu… Merry Christmas, Mija. Merry Christmas, Emma,” he finally whispered before he made motion with his hand and the other door was yanked open. The only words that came out as she saw a flurry of people dressed in white and one in black was.

“Emmie!!!!!!”


	30. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter my lovelies, however it is only the final chapter of the series. Reason why I'm making it a series is because it it's as long running, I can't make this a Harry potter style text, I need to allow you guys to split between the two. Anyway..... As the chapter suggests, we get some yellow. Things are short formed for a reason and it doesn't affect the story at all, however, for the next part of the series that I so skillfully named, we will dip back and find out how most if not everyone recovered from the big blowout that was. Do enjoy because in all honesty, I just had to deal with a very close to home sort of situation and I'd contemplated just running away from even more commitment, but I'd already started and felt need to finish this one at least. I may not appear to be, but I'm struggling, not with writing but with life, but thank you for all the support through out this journey and see you in the next half if you wanna of course.
> 
> All the hugs and love my body can manage,
> 
> Megan.

“L-louie.. Denver!” Emma said in a shocked tone as her eyes watered and fluttered. “M-m-mom! Dad!” she shouted over the room and felt her knees go weak under the surprise and pressure. Emma buckled at all of her family before her, finding herself being caught and held up by Regina and another person who she hadn’t met til that evening.

“Look at my baby,” her mother cooed as she wiped a stray tear from her own face and walked over to the pair. Her father and siblings along with her nieces and nephews all trailed along and soon, Emma was surrounded by them all. Everyone was smiling at her and the kids were all hugging her so tightly that she ended up falling over with them still attached to her. Regina stood off at the side just awkwardly smiling until Emma’s oldest brother, Louie followed by Cindy decided to put her on the spot.

“Hey,” the twins said in unison and if that didn’t give them away, the way they both tilted their head and scrunched up their noses with a smile surely did.

“I take it you’re our little sister’s leading lady,” Louie asked and Regina turned red. Cindy swat his shoulder before she rolled her eyes and turned to Regina, stepping into her personal space and putting a hand on her arm. Emma was busy rubbing the heads of little humans and wiping their faces from the little joyous smiles they’d been showing her.

“Please excuse my idiot twin brother, Louie-,” Cindy began with a grin, but Regina was still beet red and had honestly been distracted. The woman merely laughed at Regina before she extended a free hand. “- I’m Cindy.. Emma’s older sister, technically the oldest out of all these guys,” she said as she pointed her thumb back at the group. Regina swallowed and nodded. “Louieeeee,” Cindy groaned. “Look what you did to her, I think you broke her,” she scolded and her brother laughed.

“She’s embarrassed, Cin,”

“What does she have to be embarrassed about?”

“A lot when it comes to us. Could you imagine being someone’s girlfriend and their five siblings are en route to grilling you til there’s pretty much nothing left of you...anyway, so what’s your name?” he asked and Regina swallowed thickly before she tried to speak, sputtering in the process.

“R-Regin-gina,” she’d managed and both Cindy and Louie lost it laughing. Regina turned even redder and they stopped abruptly.

“Shit, she’s sensitive. I think we fucked up already,” Louie began but someone interrupted somewhere.

“She’s not sensitive,  _ Louie _ . She’s just shy,” came the voice that belonged to no one that Regina knew. When the face came into view, there was a smile. “ Hi… Kelvin. Emma’s younger brother-,”

“-Yeah, by a year,” Louie smirked and Kelvin tilted his head and squinted as he looked at his brother before turning back to Regina.

“Eh-nywaaaaayyyy, you’re Regina?” he asks and she nods but her eyes remained trained on something else. “ You’re pretty,” Kelvin tells her and she looks up for just a minute to smile a little, but her eyes droop once more, focused on whatever it was she could so that she . “She’s pretty.. tell her she’s pretty,” Kelvin commanded his older siblings who both nodded and half-assed some responses, but they were wholeheartedly honest about it.

“She is pretty, never said she wasn’t, Kel,”

“Yeah, she’s actually really freaking pretty,” Cindy grinned. “Emma lucked out-”

“-She didn’t luck out,” Regina says quickly and an eyebrow raises in an impressed way where Cindy is concerned.

“She’s feisty, too… I like her,” Cindy jokes but what she says is true. She respects Regina’s small outburst, even if the woman still looked like a stunned kitten.

“Mhhhm, just don’t like her too much. That’s Emma’s girlfriend,” Louie tells his sister and when Regina looks confused, Louie bobs his head and rolls his eyes, forgetting Regina probably doesn’t know much about any of them, not that they knew much of anything about her either. “Cindy here was engaged to some woman who promised her a forever and that forever turned into-”

“-Shut it, Louie,” Cindy growled in a low tone.

“Not my fault she was a douche,” he said defiantly and she sighed.

“She wasn’t a douche. It also wasn’t her fault that I’d put my school before her and our daughter-,”

“-That’s not what happened!” he defended her but she laughed and shook her head.

“Louie, we both know that I was so focused on school, that I let my relationships suffer...even ours- and we’re twins doing the exact same Major,”

“It’s not your fault you wanted to be something, Cin,” he expressed to his sister.

“I know, but I almost lost my daughter because I wanted to be something,”

“You wanted better for her.. better than what mom and dad gave us,”

“They gave us a hell of a lot so I’m not exactly sure how much better I could have given our daughter…”

  
  


~~~~~~~

“I thought you guys wouldn’t get to come!” she squeals as she hugs her parents tighter than she’s ever done. The three adults stumble at the force, but remain standing as Emma’s father rubs her back and her mother smiles. She releases her parents and they can see the tears forming in her eyes. They’d never miss a milestone of any of their children’s lives. They couldn’t bring themselves to do something like that knowing how much children like Emma craved to be supported and seen in her best light. Her mother wipes away those pairs of tears that fell just after the blonde blinked before stepping back and taking in her daughter’s frame. She was still her usual healthy size, but there was a glow that Emma never had with Ally… or her other ex that she never liked to name out loud.

“We just wanted to do something for you.. This was it,” her father said gently and Emma squealed again before pulling them in for another hug.

“You’re still not out of the woods yet, though,” her mother scolded and Emma hung her head with a blush.

“I know, I know,”

“I’m sure you do,” Naomi smirked before she continued. “Why would you wait so long to introduce us to your new girlfriend, Emma?”

“It honestly just.. wasn’t the right time, guys,” she explains uneasily, but they nod their understanding. “I know that seems a bit odd, but we kind of went through some things and a bit of a break-up, and nothing at that point was going well enough for me to say you guys needed to meet right then and there,”

“What happened, sweetheart,” her mother asks her but she shakes her head and Naomi tilts her head in a manner that Emma knows all too well. “  _ Emma _ ,” she reprimands and Emma sighs.

“Mooooom,” she whines, but concedes. “Okay,fine.. I got a bit insecure about a certain situation that involved a particular ex of hers who she raised Henry with for the first seven years of his life.. Basically- in short terms. I got jealous, fucked up by running away from her and the situation and avoiding her for an entire week before crawling back to her, blowing up on her and realizing that I was completely in the wrong for the way I acted towards her… She never lied to me and she promised me, but for some reason, I let what I could see, cloud what truly was there for me to see…” she trailed off and her parents were silent for a moment.

“It looks like it drained you,” her father commented and she nodded with a sigh.

“It did and that’s why we don’t really talk about it. We got over it and got through it, so us backtracking really puts us both out,” Emma tells him and he sighs.

“I’m sorry, Emmie,” her father coos at her and she looks at him strangely.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not as if you did something, dad,” Emma defends her father and he nods.

“I’m just sorry it gets to you this much, sweetheart,”

“Not as sorry as I am for being the cause of it to begin with,” Emma says dejectedly and her mother’s face stiffens.

“You are  _ not _ the cause of it. Did she lead you to believe that?!” Naomi asked in such a defensive manner that Emma flinched.

“Oh, God no, mom. No… Regina convinced me that what I did was well within human emotions even though I hurt her like an idiot. I didn’t realize how badly I messed up until she broke down and made it obvious that I hurt her really bad… I didn’t know what to do and I got frustrated that she didn’t just forgive me easily and move on from it. I was being naive and hopeful when she was just trying to recover from the shock and possibly being forced to start moving on.. it, didn’t really hit home until she took off the ring and told me it means nothing like my promises. I knew she was hurt, but I also realized she actually believed it because I  _ did _ break a promise to her.. I broke multiple promises and-and,”she stopped short to take a breath.Her father quickly put a hand to her back and rubbed.

“No more, Emma. Don’t talk about it anymore. It’s okay,” he tells her but her eyes are shut and tears are falling just as her breathing begins to become so laboured that she’s hyperventilating.

“It wasn’t, dad!” she shrieks lightly, but no one aside from her parents can hear. “ It wasn’t,” she mutters but she is shushed and hugged.

“It is now,” he tells her before he hides her face in his neck. She squeezes him tightly before she allows herself to limply be held. “ How about this. How about we talk about what job you had up in New York,” her father suggested and her heart dropped. She nodded anyway, because that was an Emma Swan-ish thing for her to do. Emma sighs into her father’s chest before pulling away and beginning.

“Well-,” she starts and instantly her father is grinning at her. “- Regina was the club owner as you know, but she decided to close it because of ..reasons,” is what she settles for and his laugh becomes audible, just slightly.Both she and her mother look at him and he waves a hand to tell her to continue. She does, all but skittishly. “Umm, since the club’s been closed, I’m not really sure what it is I should be doing, but I’m kind of just living a bit freely at the moment considering I have enough to sustain me for a bit… Regina payed really well, too,” she tells them and her parents nodat their own speeds.

“So, you’ve saved, then?”

“I did,” Emma nods and he makes a hmm sound. Her mother, however is still lost on the type of club,so when she asks.

“What type of club was it?” Emma nearly shat bricks. Emma hesitates in the moment her father looks around, a smile on his face.

“Well, it’s not a strip club-,” he manages to get out before both the women shout.

“DAD!”

“CALEB!”

WHAT!” he laughs before he continues in a humorous tone. “Naomi, lovely wife of mine.DOn’t be so naive, just look around you. Had Emma been working at an actual bar that was in a club, she would have said so a long time ago. And since I’ve concluded by the velveteen curtains and ropes that this was not a seedy establishment for men who can barely afford to keep their bills paid, A Gentlemen’s Club fits quite well. There’s only three types anyway. A club with a bar, a strip club or a gentlemen’s club. All nightlife clubs, and Emma only worked at night, didn’t she?”

“She did, but-,”

“- then, that’s all we needed to know,” her father says. “ It  _ is _ a gentlemen’s club, right,” he asks his daughter and she nods with embarrassment.

“Yeah,” she swallows, “ it was.”

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed now. I expected at least one of you to be the free spirit of the six of you.. or at least the delinquent-”

“CALEB!”

“DAD!”

“WHHHHAT!” he finds himself laughing again at their outbursts. “ Listen, I had high expectations for all you of to turn into little menaces to society, just for the hell of being menaces to society. You’re all smart, your sister and brother more so than you younger ones, but still. I expect that from my children. If you were working to a nightclub or a stripclub, you would have told us, and even still, you’re too shy, plus, we’d kill you if you did,” her father ended in such a sadistically scary tone that was covered in sprinkles that Emma didn’t know whether to smile or be uneasy, so her face settled for that chicklet smile that looked like both. The way she bobs her head in recognition of her father’s words are agreeing with his statement. “So, a gentlemen’s club. All the alcohol and high priced drinks of a regular club bar with the modesty that a strip club lacks,” he concludes and damn it if he isn’t right about that.

“Yes, well, I ended up being a walking contradiction,” she told him and he laughed.

“AHH YES, my daughter the feminist,”

“Not anymore,” she told him and silence fell amongst them. Interruption came but a moment after.

  
  
  


“EMMIE!” her sister Beth grins and Emma spins around to catch her sister’s sight.

“Beth! Oh my GOD! YOUR HAIR!” she squeaks out at her older sister. Emma’s eyes burst wide open as she takes notice that Beth’s long locks are no more. Beth had the longest hair out of all the girls, pretty much their entire clan, but now, she was sporting a shoulder-length, fringed bob and a new attitude to go with it. Emma instinctively runs her fingers through her sister’s short hair and rubs at her scalp. “ You really took it off!” Emma says in surprise and Beth smirks and nods.

“I had to-,” Beth expresses with a grin,”-the triplets kept pulling on it and after a while, you can only take so much of ‘mommy can we touch it’ before you realize that their version of touching is yanking it out of place because it’s like that weird ribbon pole thing.. Or ring around the thing-thing,”

“What in the hell is a thing thing?”

“I’m not even sure anymore,” Beth laughed before Emma began to giggle at her.

  
  


The siblings talk for a bit and Emma points out that Kelvin is keeping Regina company as Louie and Cindy stuff their faces with food. Beth comments that it’s no surprise that the two who ate the most when they were younger are eating food for their asses at an event that won’t tell them to stop. Emma is about to comment when she feels arms wrap around her and pull her in tightly. Only one person gets away with something that meticulously planned happening without genuinely frightening her and that’s Denver. The contradiction that sat with Denver is much like Kelvin, Denver never spoke much. Yes he was a free spirit, but that was with his music, which was mostly the only time Denver really opened his mouth and that was to let his voice be heard. He was also  _ the _ free spirit that dressed like he belonged in an old 80s mag, but had the modern flair of the digital age. Emma smiles to herself as she and Denver have a silent conversation with their hands. The two created it to better communicate when they didn’t want their siblings in on their conversations. Emma had ended up being the one that Denver expressed differences on sexual identification to. She was naive and ignorant about it until she researched it to learn how to better understand her sister,  _ Destiny _ who wanted to be  _ Denver _ . So their communication consisted of fingers tapping fingers and pinching. It was odd, but it was their thing. Denver pinches Emma and she laughs before pinching him back. It was a silent conversation of reprimands all in love. His was ‘Why didn’t you tell me you were dating?’ and hers was, ‘You’re one to talk. Why didn’t you tell me about Beth’s hair?!” Beth is over at the side rolling her eyes at her siblings.

“I was talking to Emmie, Den,” she tells him and he rolls his eyes before he smiles. He mouths the word.

‘Sorry’ with a cheeky grin but doesn’t remove himself from his sister..Beth simply hugs them both and slowly but surely, they are off into conversation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kelvin had pulled Regina away from Cindy and Louie just in time because the woman looked like she was about to pass out. 

“Breathe,” he tells her and when she does,it’s a gasp for air that she hadn’t realized she’d needed. He looks at the awkward and tiny woman before him and examines her. “There’s nothing you need to be afraid of, you know,” is what he tells her and he doesn’t know if he’s actually saying it for her benefit or to just fill the empty air.

“I beg to differ,” Regina responds and his eyes widen.

“She speaks,” he comments.

“She does,” Regina nods and the agreement in her tone makes him grin. “ She also panics,” the brunette expresses and Kelvin actually begins to laugh.

“That she does,” he now says, agreeing with the brunette.” So does he,” Kelvin tells her as she points to himself.

“I never would have guessed,” she admits and he shrugs.

“I just hide it better than you,” he jokes and Regina gives him that one because he really does. She wears most- everything on her face and that wasn’t always a good thing. Kelvin nods before he continues to speak. “ Since Cindy and Louie screwed up.. how about we start over. You already know my name and I know yours, my queen-,” he jokes but Regina shakes her head.

“-my name means queen, but a queen, I am not,” she tells him.

“Nonsense!” he retorts with passion. “Milady, I do believe thou hast decided to be modest, no?”

“Modest? No. Honest? Yes-,”

“-Bahhh!” Kelvin says in response and Regina manages a laugh. He grins at her and they fall off into their own conversation, Kelvin and his mysterious hand motions getting the better of Cindy and Louie.

 

“I can’t believe Kel’s talking- and to Regina no less,” Louie says with a shake of his head.

“You’re surprised he’s talking! Hell, I’m surprised he’s laughing and I’m even more surprised he managed to pull her from the cliff of embarrassment where we had her. Fuck, Lou I’m surprised he told us off for making her feel so insecure,” Cindy expressed and Louie bit the inside of his cheek.

“Think he’ll get her to calm down,” Louie asked before they both heard and saw Regina laugh.

“I think he already did… he’s always been good with people,” she says and Louie makes a sound.

“That’s true…. you know if Emma came over and saw her crying, we’d be dead meat right?”

“Oh, trust me. I know. Let’s just hope like hell he keeps her smiling.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“So, Regina Mills, the ex gentlemen’s club owner, timeless beauty and my sister’s beautiful other half, what is it about you that I don’t know?” Kelvin asks her and Regina thinks for but a second.

“I have a fifteen year old and a five year old with my ex fiance,” she tells him and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Wow, two children and you still look like you’re twenty four!” he compliments and though she smiles, he can tell it isn’t quite genuine.

“Well, it was a little bit more complicated than that and I hadn’t found out about our five year old until just recently,”

“Oh! So.. your ex is a woman, then?”

“Yes, my ex is a woman,” Regina nods but she says nothing more. Kelvin’s head tilts as he thinks before responding.

“I take it that situation is eons more complicated than I’d like to know or be able to handle,” he says knowingly and she nods.

“It is,” Regina sighs and Kelvin bites his lower lip.

“Well-,” he begins with a smile. “-lucky for you, our family doesn’t really care about anything from your past or human dynamics, so it’s safe to say that whatever you tell us will probably go over our heads or in one ear and out the other…. I just rambled,” Kelvin said as he caught himself with a laugh. “ All I was truly trying to say is that, we don’t care what happened before you and Emma got together, all we care about is one thing-”

“- and I’d like to assume that one thing is whether or not I love your sister,” Regina says and Kelvin nods.

“You are correct,” he tells her and Regina takes in a deep breath.

“I don’t love your sister-,” she begins and Kelvin is ready to comment if Regina ever went by the way his eyebrows shot to his forehead and his mouth fell open, but Regina held up a hand and continued.  “- I don’t love your sister because she’s Emma. I don’t love her because because she worked for me. I don’t love your sister because she loves me or because she loves Henry and Lily and treats them like they’re her own children. I don’t love Emma because she loves me without bounds, or because she has loved me through my fears and my insecurities and all of the trauma she had to watch me go through. I don’t love her because she forgave my ex who had managed to hurt me and cause things to go south between us. I don’t love Emma because she gave my little girl hope and she rejected the thought of history ever repeating itself to see a little girl suffer to not have parents who she believed to be hers. I don’t love Emma for staying true to making it better when no one else would even though she ran a few times, herself and I pushed her even further away when she did,” Regina expressed in a passionate tone that she didn’t even realize she was attracting attention. “ Kelvin, I don’t just love your sister because of all those things. I am  _ in _ love with her because of them...all of them. I’m in love with a blonde who can’t cook to save her life but tried pretty hard to learn. I’m in love with a clumsy woman who trips over air and her own feet because she zones out enough times to forget she’s moving. I’m in love with a blonde who made me analyze our lives in a completely different perspective.I’m in love with your sister because I can argue with her today or tomorrow and somehow we’ll find a way to be more than okay five minutes later. I’m in love with Emma because Emma is my yellow- because she means more than just a simple phrase. I’m in love with Emma because she’s Emma, stupidly brave and caring and cute on her worst days. Quirky and nerdy when no one is looking. I’m in love with a woman who makes me feel every emotion on the spectrum and I never want that with someone else,” she admits with a teary smile and a shake of her head, but Kelvin’s face matches hers with the same tears. “ I’m in love with her because she found a way to love and be  _ in  _ love, with me- and I think I may have known that from the first day we met that she would be important to me...I just didn’t realize how important,” the brunette smiled and Kelvin’s features once again, matched hers.

  
  
  


“I don’t think I’ve ever heard such a delicate profession of love,” came the words from Denver’s lips and both Regina and Kelvin turned and looked up to see a crowd of people staring at her with smiles on their faces. Emma is amongst them with such water eyes and glassy tears that she holds her hands out and Regina does the same. Regina rises from her seat and walks towards Emma with a smile on her face. Their fingers are clasped and Emma leans into Regina and the brunette kisses her on the lips with such a softness that Emma melts right into her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Henry had gone off after the arrival was announced, to find his friend and managed to maneuver his way through the large mass of people that had filled the club. His eyes wandered and wandered until he spotted Lina and her boyfriend just a few good feet off from him. Based on the way her face was scrunched up and she appeared to be breathing somewhat heavily and her hands were flailing just a little bit, Henry knew she was in explanation mode over her personal struggles with her disease. He stood off at the side in order to give her that time to explain whatever it was she needed to- to her boyfriend. It was blatantly clear that he didn’t necessarily understand in depth, however he held patience and the soft touches along with the words of encouragement that she continue to tell him, were enough for Lina to finish what it was she needed to say to him. She’d expected his response to her admission to be either judgmental or pitying,but neither came. Her eyes were shut because of the fear of not only rejection, but judgment and when he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she knew he was one who would stay. She knew he was one who would support her through her turmoil and try and be her sounding board or her support, just as Henry was. Lina knew in that moment that she had just one more person in her corner who wanted nothing more than for her to be okay. Henry hadn’t even realized that he had been smiling within that moment and slowly it faded as he watched the boy pull away from Lina and catch his eye. Henry’s smile reappeared as he mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to the other boy whose mouth fell open slightly as his eyes widened and slowly, a calming expression settled on his face as he whispered back ‘no, thank you’ before kissing Lina’s head once more.

 

He’d just gotten the seal of approval and acceptance from one of the most important people in her life, but soo, Henry’s attention was steered away from them when his little cousin stood before him and tugged at his shirt. His eyes lazily shifted as he looked down and tilted his head at her.

“Something wrong, Ana,” he asked her and she kind of shook her head and kind of shrugged all in one go.

“I don’t really know-,” she tells him honestly, “-but I need your help,” she ends before waiting for him to either nod or speak. He nods and she wastes no time in pulling him in another direction. Ana’s finger is stretched out as she stops abruptly and Henry’s eyes follow the line of sight.

“Who’s that?”

“It’s my friend Nikol,” she says to him and he’s confused.

“What’s the matter with Nikol,”

“Nothin’,” she starts but then she’s a bit muddled with her thoughts until she blurts out. “ I just dunno if I should call Nikol a boy or a girl. I said ‘you’re too pretty to be a boy’ but then Nikol told me that they were both… for now- and I dun even know what that means!” she complains and Henry just grins a little.

“I think I may have just the person to explain what Nikol means a bit easier for you,” Henry tells Ana before he motions that she shit. She does and he’s off to find Denver and succeeds. He taps the man on the shoulder and Denver turns around with a confused face. He was having a conversation with Lily as well as Adam’s little boy when Henry showed up and made him very uneasy about his position. “ Hi,” the teen says and Denver nods. “ Henry,” he continues and Denver’s mouth opens with a smile.

“Denver,” he smirks and Henry nods.

“I know. Indie rocker and glorified badass,” Henry says and the man grins.

“Henry Mills, Regina’s son. I’ve heard much about you from this little one,” he tells Henry as he points with a thumb at Lily who sat there with a cute little grin on her face.

“I bet,” Henry says before he picks his little sister up and kisses her face. She kisses his face back and lays on his shoulder. “Can I ask you for your help?” Henry queries and Denver shrugs.

“Depends on what it is,” Denver tells him and Henry smiles. 

“I’ve got a feeling it’s right up your alley,” Henry tells him and Denver looks impressed.

“Alright, give me what you’ve got,”

“Oh.. it’s not for me. It’s for my little cousin. See, she has this friend who I’m assuming she just made tonight and the friend’s name is Nikol. The thing is, Nikol is identifying as both a boy and a girl as of right now and seems to be more than persistent in being both… Ana doesn’t really understand what it means or why that’s a thing and I was kind of hoping, since you have experience in that field and understand what it’s like to be transgender, I figured that maybe you could educate her on it so that I don’t screw it up.” Denver was silent for a moment as Henry afforded himself an eye roll. Of course Emma would tell him about their differences and whatnot, but Denver smiles because at least the boy is educated enough to ask for help from someone who has genuinely experienced what it’s like to go through the identification process of being transgender. Denver then nods and pats Henry’s shoulder before he’s off and mumbling.

“Don’t worry, Hen. I got this,” over his shoulder and making his way towards the children that he can quite clearly tell are the two in question. Denver makes his way complete before he greets Ana and her first question is ,

“Who are you,” after she sees him stretch out a hand for her to shake.He laughs and says, 

“Ahh, very smart lady doesn’t give out her name until she knows… I’m Denver, Emma’s brother and your cousin over there told me you needed help trying to figure out what your friend is trying to tell you?”

“Yeah… my name’s Anabelle, but  everybody just calls me Ana,” she tells him and once she does that. The conversation is off.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Henry Sr had managed to find himself a seat next to Maleficent who is merely watching the festivities unfold.

“You seem better,” he tells her and she blinks for a moment before looking over and nodding at him, not giving away any emotions whatsoever.

“I am doing better,” she agrees, but her tone is flat. Henry Sr ignores it because she’s probably thinking things she shouldn’t.

“Voices?”

“Still there. Stillll rampant,” she tells him with sarcasm but he finds the truth behind the words. She’s still struggling to get rid of the intrusive thoughts and words that push her to be rash and react stupidly and violently.

“And your urge to run?”

“It’s still there,” she smirks and the smirk is also of sarcasm, but it also represents some pain as well.

“So what’s keeping you here?” he asks her and she laughs painfully.

“If I told you I honestly didn’t know, would you judge me?”

“Not in the slightest,” he tells her and she nods.

“Then I guess it’s safe to say. I don’t know, Mister Mills,” Mal shrugs before leaning back in her chair and folding her arms lazily at her chest. “ I couldn’t tell you if I stayed for Lily or if I stayed for Henry or Regina or any of you. Hell, I doubt I even would stay for myself, so in all honesty, I have no freaking idea why in the hell I’m still here… It’s not as if I have anywhere else to go or anyone else to be around because no one else besides the people here and my one friend I’ve managed to keep, loves me enough to give a damn,” Mal snorts.

“We do love you-,” he agrees with her, “-but so does your mother,” he manages before she lets out a boisterous laugh.

“No. She doesn’t. She condemned me and disowned me just like my father did. She banned me from his funeral in order to respect his wishes if I ‘didn’t turn from my faggot ways’ as he so coldly put it in his will. She called me an abomination and damned me to hell, Mister Mills. And I have no clue what kind of ‘love’ that’s considered, but it’s not the love I’m positive isn’t’ one you give your child. Now, she can claim to love me until she’s blue in the face, but that… that’s not a mother’s love,” she laughs out in an airy tone. “Her love is supposed to be the one that knows no bounds. That right there is selective and disheartening. It’s disrespectful and it’s backhanded. I love my mother, but she chooses the parts of me to love and even those parts are well within questioning fields. So no… she’s not amongst the minute amount of people who actually give a fuck that I’m okay and accepted and loved. She’s not amongst the few people who tolerate me. Hell, even my therapist told me to label myself and You know what I came up with. Do you know what I called myself in the front of a group of people I don’t know from a fucking copper penny? I called myself a predator and borderline rapist, Mister Mills. Had I blacked out I’d have been in a fucking prison cell right now. I am a predator. I am a borderline rapists and yet still, you people welcome me here- WHY?!” she shouted but no one could really hear over the large cluster of people talking and the music that dj decided to blast. “I shouldn’t be  _ here- _ ,”

“And who told you that?”

“The looks are enough to suffice and the clear avoidance by everyone within this place just adds the topper on the cake. I’m not supposed to be here and I am- for what? Why keep the abuser who hurt your daughter within the same four walls as her? Why in the hell did any of you ever give me another chance? I’m a lost cause and afuck up. I hurt the one person, the one and only person who ever managed to make me feel like I would always truly matter to her because I lost my mind and let voices take over my head and tell me to be jealous. They told me to react and I didn’t want to. I didn’t want-,” she stops short and shoot up and out of her seat before she’s quite literally running from the table and to the outside.

“Maleficent!” her name is called loudly but she doesn’t turn around. “MALEFICENT, STOP!” Henry Sr shouts over the crowds for the woman and by damn does that catch people’s attention. She runs past both her daughter and Regina and Emma and shoves the door open before she’s disappeared from eye sight. Regina is about to go after her but Emma pulls her back and shakes her head. She tells her that she will go instead and Regina nods.

 

Mal is hyperventilating as Emma finds her outside, feet in quick succession against the pavement as they move back and forth.

“You just planning to leave the party that way?” Emma asks her and when she gets no response, she goes on. “You’re a coward, you know that,” Emma tells her flatly and if she could see Maleficent roll her eyes, she’d know that the other blonde already knew that.

“Tell me something I don’t know, Swan,” Maleficent says smartly and Emma sighs.

“You’re an idiot,” Emma tells her and she all but smirks.

“Not new, Swan. I said something I  _ don’t  _ know,”

“There’s nothing much past that,”

“Then why follow me?”

“Because you’d be repeating history, something I can distinctly remember warning you against doing where Lily is concerned,” Emma reprimands.

“The Swan known for taking flight come to tell me- the dragon how to rise like a phoenix from the ashes and soar?” Emma shrugs in response.

“If you wanna call it that- sure, whatever, but we both know it’s just you being a coward en route to running and for no particular reason-”

“- I don’t belong here,” Mal tells her sharply and Emma rolls her eyes.

“Oh- and you think I do?”

“You do more than I do,” she shrugs and Emma sags.

“What’s this really about, Maleficent, because I thought things were good,”

“Yeah, well, we’re not all shy of thinking wrong now are we?”

“If you stopped being such a smart ass for once, maybe I could actually help you or, I don’t know- talk to you,”

“Swan, you can barely help yourself- especially when there’s food involved and your version of talking to me is short tempered, rarely flared anger. You’re a passive aggressive pussy, in all respects of course. I’m a predator and a borderline rapist, you get that right? You do understand that your future with Regina still includes her attacker in her life? That’s like her being signed off for marital rape. I harmed Regina and everyone is still prancing around like I made her aware of flourishing sexuality! She can be in Lily’s life, but I don’t need to exist there. I don’t need to be there for the milestones that should just solely exist for her and her daughter. She’s not ours. She never will be- but you and Regina give her everything and I’m basically her babysitter at this point. Regina considers her ours and yeah it helps Lily not have a mental breakdown and throw a tantrum but at some point, that little girl,my little girl- her little girl, will grow up and realize that everything we told her was in part- a lie, all because of her inability to understand. So no, Swan. I do not belong here. Never have and never will.”

 

There’s a painful silence as Emma swallows those words. Never have and never will.

 

“ You honestly think I belong here? Look at me, Maleficent- I was a fucking foster kid for a quarter of my life for Christ’s sake. A foster child turned adopted one ends up dating her boss who could have chosen to date anyone on this planet, but she chose me. Why would someone with Regina’s standings, date the pauper with no biological parents and nowhere to go in life and a degree that can’t even get her a fucking job? She’s a successful mother of two who has trevailed through more shit than I can shake my ass at and look at her, she’s still standing. So what, you fucked up! Get over it! Move the fuck on. Regina did and so did I. It was never as bad as you thought it was, she’s explained that to me- and no, she’s not defending your actions, but she’s aware of how your mind works and she knows damn well it wasn’t intentional. So- your parents never accepted you, so what! Move on from it because there are people here and now who accept you for you, fuck ups and all. There are people here who have learned to not only tolerate but love you and love you once again in the process of you trying to fix the damage you caused. No one is against you because everyone now understands that their anger was directed in the wrong directions. Now is when they all understand that they should not have been involved and said the things they said. Now, Maleficent- now is when people understand to mind their own business and respect how your relationship with Regina works. She chose to forgive you for a reason. She won’t ever forget, but that doesn’t mean you’ve messed up the image she’s had of you.”

“You didn’t have the parents I have and you don’t struggle with the internal problems that I do,”

“You’re right, I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t find a way to sympathise with you on something that hurts you this much. I may not have had parents like yours, but you know what mines taught me- never to live in someone else’s shadow. Never to live in their shadow- never to just be the shadow. They warned me against being consumed by my own shadow because it’s where my darkness lies and you right now- you reek of yours,”

“At least I smell like something, right?” Mal says in question and Emma sighs.

“What’s your problem?”

“Besides the fact that for the rest of my life I’ll forever be in the shitter over what I did, or knowing I won’t be a good enough mother to my daughter or multiple other things?...nothing much else. I mean, for fucks sake I didn’t even stay for my own daughter, I can actually admit that I didn’t stay for my child because I’m not even sure why I stayed. Maybe I just got tired and lazy and went with it. I could have left her here- you know. I sped straight past all of you and was just about to -

“-Leave her, I know. I was there. You could have left her or taken her away from all of this completely, but you didn’t,”

“I shouldn’t have come back to begin with,”

“Then why did you?”

“For reasons- reasons even you would deem sickeningly unnerving once heard.

“Try me,” Emma challenges and Maleficent accepts with a nod.

“My father’s death. The man was and is dead and I’m not even the slightest bit uneasy with saying that I’m more glad he’s dead than alive. I was relieved. No more threats on Regina and Henry. No more threats to actually take out his only child if she was ever found that close in proximity to Regina or Henry or even back in the damn state. It’s grossly unpopular to be proud that he’s six feet under so that I can actually breathe for once knowing that my mother can’t necessarily carry that threat through...and in all honesty, I wanted to spit on his grave, Swan. I wanted to spit on the soil he would be trapped under and rotting away beneath before his bones turn to dust and ash. I wanted to spit on his grave for forcing us apart, but even still, with that.. I realize that you were a better choice and option for Regina. I had to come back to the state for a job, that was first and I was stationed here, but once he died, I asked for a permanent station in one of the cities that was a bit far out. Lily was enrolled in school and everything, but I slowly found myself shifting closer and closer, not because of my own workings, but because of the contracts that my job entailed. So, we ended up back in state a while after his funeral, I had to pull Lily from school again and she stayed with a friend of mine for awhile who not only needed the company but took the time to actually keep Lily’s mind active and working. She hated everywhere else that we lived anyway, but I was surprised that the minute we got here, she felt.. Like she was home. She couldn’t tell me why and I didn’t bother to ask.So long as she was happy- that’s all that matter…. But then she found me one night, the night I wish never fucking happened because had it not, we wouldn’t be here today, i could have avoided having a label on my forehead for being an offender- a sexual offender. She was relentless, always asking always questioning,so,I made her believe we were moving once again and literally just moved us to a different apartment. It worked and she still felt like she was home. The old bastard died literally in the same cap of me being in for that year-,”

“- Your dad died around Christmas?”

“What a way to go, right!” Mal laughed out the watery tears. “You’d think your lord and saviour Jesus Christ would save you from dying on the day he was born, but hey, you win some you lose some… I hadn’t ever planned to see Regina again, to tell you the truth. I never planned to see her again. I was slowly becoming content with her being able to move on and live her life, but after Lily found the photos, after those words in my head told me that I was a coward and that if I didn’t fight for Regina and Henry the way I used to- I was and always will be useless.. I cracked. I genuinely cracked. I’ve tried explaining it to her by myself, but I realized Lily needed to hear it clearly from Regina. She wanted Regina’s explanation- she was just too frustrated and hopeful for the latter. She saw my pain and never realized how close we were to a possible solution, but when she gets older, she will and she’ll more than likely hate me for it because to her, she wants us together, and we just can’t be.”

“In some way, she may think you were lying to protect her,”

“But that’s just it, I wasn’t lying to protect her. I told her the truth and still pushed to protect her just because… whoever said children aren’t in tune with their emotions or able to decipher situations at a much better speed than adults- is a liar.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back inside the building, Regina had been pulled aside by Emma’s parents and the ways in which that transpired consisted of Naomi questioning Regina’s reason for owning the club, Katherine interjecting and telling them that it’s because of her Regina even bothered to do it- based off a bet. Naomi is surprised by it and basically stares in a dumbfounded way before questioning who exactly Katherine is and having the woman grin and introduce herself before she expresses that she’s Regina’s friend but Regina was and always has been more of a sister to her. And of course Regina and Katherine are once again on good terms because Katherine came around and understood what Regina was telling her all along. She smiled at her friend and had excused herself shortly after to let them interrogate the poor woman, but Emma’s father pretty much just wanted to know about Henry and Regina. He didn’t care about anything past that. Well, at first.

“She’s adamant,” he comments and Regina laughs before she agrees.

“She is,”

“But she also appears to be a bit guilty. Did something happen between you two?” he questioned and Regina squinted.

“I thought you said you wanted to learn about me and Henry,” she sassed and he laughed before throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Okay- okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lily was having her own adventure with Beth’s triplets. After she told them how many mommies she had, she was about as popular as Regina George.

“Wooooah, you have three mommies,” one of them asked and Lily kind of shrugged but nodded with a smile.

“Uhuh. Kinda,” is what she said to them. The triplets rambled off in happy tunes around Lily’s ears until an adult came in.

“What’s this I hear of three mothers,” Beth asks in interruption as she makes her way over to the kids who just happened to be near the food. Some of her siblings follow along but the one who is first to comment is Kelvin.

“She means Emma, Regina and the blonde woman we saw run from the club, right?” he asks Lily and she nods at him hesitantly. Kelvin bends down to her height and smiles at her before stretching out his hand.

“Hi, Lily. I’m Kelvin,” he tells her and her lips shifts to the side.

“Grampa told me not to talk to schrangers,” she commented and Kelvin laughed.

“I might not be one for much longer.I’m Emma’s brother and that’s Emma’s sister,” he explains as he points to Beth and Lily turns around.

“Sche’s weird,” the child says and Kelvin just about doubles over in laughter.

“At least she’s opinionated,” Beth grumped as her brother continued to laugh.

“Yes- yes, she is weird, but being weird is a good thing.. But I wanna know something. What’s your mommy’s name,” he queries and she proudly and clearly says.

“Maleficent-,”

“- Oh! Like the dragon?” Beth questions and though Lily nods,she’s no bloody clue what the heck a Maleficent dragon is.

“Soooo, little cutie named Lily, how are you sunshine,”

“Bored,” she states blandly and for a five year old, she’s got more sass that sassafrass. 

“Well how about I introduce you to my siblings?” he offers and she shrugs but nods. So as Kelvin goes down the line of names, Lily stops him once and only once as she scrunches up her face and says 

“Cindy Lou-Who?” and of course Kelvin laughs and corrects it.

“No, sweetie. Cindy and Louie.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The night goes on. Emma manages to convince Maleficent to just come back inside and try to enjoy her evening. They talked through a lot of things and were once again on a level where Emma could see why Reigna cared so much for her. Nothing would ever be the same for anyone in  those walls, but that was the whole point. People mess up but they pick themselves up and start over. That was something Emma was banking on everyone finally following and the person they should all model themselves after, should be Regina.

 

Regina finds the microphone after a while once Emma and Mal are back inside and all she did, was make the evening even more special and heartwarming. The whole point of her having that Christmas party was to hand out personal cheques to every single worker based on the settlement she received in lieu of selling the God forsaken place. Every single penny that Regina could divvy down the line, she did. As equally as she could split it amongst all her workers, she did and when she handed out those cheques in particular, she was the recipient of one very watery hug and tearful thank you and blessings. Others were tearing up and couldn’t find themselves being anything but grateful and silent. Whoever had managed to open their cheque first nearly fainted at the five figure piece in their hands. The night got even more heartwarming when David announced that he and Mary Margaret were expecting. He’d done so by calling Henry Sr to the middle of the floor and telling him to pull out whatever items were in the bag. The man nearly broke down in tears over the news once he saw the little booties and the t-shirt along with the hat and wristband that all identified him as an expecting grandfather.

“Because you gave me everything a father ever could, allow us to return the favour and give you the chance to name your grandson,” David told him and Henry Sr sputtered at the word grandson. He’s having him a grandson, another one to take to the shooting range!

  
  


The last and final event of the night came when Regina pulled Emma in the middle of the floor and held onto the mic. She professed all the things she’d already done from earlier, once again, but then Henry brought over a mistletoe and told Emma to hold onto it. SHe took a hold of it, but something glimmering and shining on it caught her eye. When she lost Regina’s eyes but found the sight of a circle band that held a jade and purple sapphire-diamond within the clasps. Emma pulled it from the loop it was on but didn’t take notice of Regina getting down on her knees and in her cute dress no less.

“Emma,” she whispers and Emma’s so awestruck that when she looks down at Regina she blurts out,

“Why are you down there,” for which Regina laughs.

“Can I have the ring for a second?” she asks and Emma nods with a dumbstruck look on her face. “ Emma-,” she breathes in lightly. “-when I first met you, you were missing a tail. You were sputtering and then you were brave and turned into a lawyer within the space of three seconds,” Regina recalls and some people laugh. “ I never knew that you being in my life could make it so easy and so complete. I didn’t know with you, life could always be made better when no one else could do it for me.. Emma, I didn’t know I needed you and for a while we tried running away from everyone pushing us together when all we wanted to do was be friends, but it’s funny how they saw us before we saw u sand I only wish my mother were here to see it, but.. With this ring, her spirit will. With this ring, her soul will live through us and with us. With this ring that I think represents us so endlessly, Emma I want a future with you and not just any future…” Regina trails off but Emma’s crying already and the brunette can’t help from smiling all watery.

“Just ask me already,” the blonde sputters out through her tears and Regina laughs.

“Emma Swan, will you, one day very very soon- marry me?” Regina asks her and Emma doesn’t even give words, she just drops to her knees and tackles Regina’s face with a kiss.

“THAT’S A YES!” Henry shouts across the floor to everyone else and Emma begins to laugh against Regina’s lips.

“It is a yes..it truly is,” She manages after she pulls away and looks into Regina’s eyes.

 

“Hey.. moms?” Henry interrupts.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Regina answers for both of them though their eyes never leave one another.

“Blue?” he asks them both and without even having to think of it.. both women whisper,

“Yellow.”


End file.
